


Pricked

by CapriSunyoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Heavy blood mention, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, No romanticism of trauma, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 271,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriSunyoul/pseuds/CapriSunyoul
Summary: Mingyu likes Wonwoo. Wonwoo isn’t human and Mingyu still likes him. Wonwoo’s covered in someone else's blood and Mingyu is...here, cleaning him up.Title: Pricked - Mino & Taehyun





	1. chapter 1

“I don’t like him.”  

 

Mingyu leans back in his chair, unimpressed with the boy fifteen feet away. Wonwoo's been going over the review with his seatmates just like everyone else in class, and Mingyu cannot  stop staring.

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Woozi mumbles beside him. All Mingyu can do is roll his eyes.

 

“Woozi, I’m serious.” He whines, hand tugging at Woozi's sleeve.

 

“Don’t ‘ _Woozi_ ’ me.” The other boy tries to pull his arm away, but gives up just as fast with a heavy sigh.

 

“If you really don’t like him, why not take it up with your RA and get a new roommate?”

 

Mingyu scoffs at the suggestion, letting go of Woozi's sleeve. He ignores Woozi in favor of scrutinizing his roommate instead, watching as Wonwoo’s lips curl into a smile. Mingyu turns to face Woozi, unable to put up with this any longer. 

 

“There,” He motions at Wonwoo, “do you see him laughing at nothing?”

 

Woozi sighs again, shutting his laptop in defeat when he realizes there’s no way he'll get this review done next to Mingyu. He stands up, reaching over to cup Mingyu's chin. He forces Mingyu’s gaze back to where Wonwoo is sitting, hoping matching his friends dramatics will force the other to come back to real life. 

 

“Look Mingyu, see the other people there? The people who are _also_ laughing? Look, Yeri’s practically in tears.”

 

Mingyu fights his way out of Woozi’s grip, hands slamming back down on their table both for extra emphasis and to keep himself from rolling away in his chair.

 

“Either you're wanting to beat the shit out of him or jump his bones, just admit to one already.”

 

Mingyu ignores him, and Woozi sits back down, giving up on speaking.

 

“I prefer a third option.”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes, knowing Mingyu will do anything to avoid saying he likes Wonwoo out loud. Woozi doesn't even think much about Wonwoo as a person. Sure, the timing of his transfer to their school was weird, but that's none of Woozi’s business, and he wouldn't have to think about Wonwoo in the first place if Mingyu wasn't so obsessed. Woozi can tell Mingyu's got it bad for the guy, but the severity of his denial is just downright annoying. 

 

“You wouldn't believe what he did last night." 

 

Mingyu’s starting to sound actually pissed off now, but Woozi knows it's all a front. He makes a dying noise, leaning his head back.

 

“Please, go ahead and describe to me _in detail_ what your _absolute scum of the earth_ roommate did.”

 

He stares at Mingyu knowing the sarcasm in his voice has been ignored. Mingyu glares at Wonwoo before turning to face him again.

 

“It was like, one, yeah?  That jerk was still studying and I wanted to sleep. I give him a _‘hey I’m going to bed’_ , before shutting off the light and like always he just nodded that pretty head of his-" Woozi snorts and Mingyu's face gets warm. He coughs, continuing on, “and then he continued to study till three. _Three_ in the morning, Woozi, who does that?”

 

Mingyu's eyes bore into his, searching for some kind of reaction. Woozi's too busy wondering how many more days are left on his meal plan to care. Mingyu slumps in his seat at the other's vacant stare.  

 

“That stupid desk lamp of his is way too bright. One of these days I'm just gonna toss it out the window.”

 

He grumbles to himself. Woozi manages a half assed hum of understanding. He's pretty sure that'll only make the chances of these two getting together nonexistent, but he'd rather not say anything to Mingyu.

 

“It’s like he doesn’t even need sleep, with all that late night studying he does. You have to admit it's strange.” Mingyu huffs, looking back at Wonwoo just in time to miss seeing Woozi roll his eyes. Woozi knows that tone and he isn't a believer of the supernatural.

 

“I seriously doubt whatever creature you're going to try and label him as is the explanation. Maybe he naps?”

 

Of course, his suggestion goes right over Mingyu's head. Mingyu grabs one of the pens in front of his sprawled out papers, clicking it furiously in an attempt to ease his restlessness. He knows what Woozi is saying is the more realistic approach, but he would rather feul the theory he’s been developing over the past few months.

 

“There’s something weird about him-" Mingyu starts, but Woozi is already standing again. “W-Woozi don’t leave - listen to me.”

 

Mingyu reaches out in a dramatic attempt at keeping his friend at his side. Woozi clenches the bridge of his nose. He knows he shouldn't ask, but now he's curious what's going on in his friend's head.

 

“Define weird.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes light up. He glances back at Wonwoo, paranoid that he could hear them. After deeming it safe, he continues.

 

“Okay so, aside from him barely sleeping and occasionally looking like he’s dead, have you ever seen him _eat_? Because I haven’t.”

 

He leans back, a grin on his face at the thoughtful expression Woozi gives him.

 

“Listen, I’d love to stay and hear all about your theories but, I’d rather go finish this assignment and not talk to you for _at least_ a week.”

 

Mingyu’s grin falls as Woozi starts packing away his supplies into his backpack. He gives Mingyu one last look before turning away. Mingyu is about to beg him to stay, but shuts his mouth seeing who Woozi bumps into.

 

“Hey, Jihoon.” Seungcheol gives a small smile, showing off his dimples. Mingyu knows Woozi probably wants to start running right about now.

 

“You still going to Vernon's party?”

 

Mingyu almost laughs at how fast Woozi nods and continues watching the scene unfold in front of him.

 

“I'll see you there. Bye.”

 

A flustered Woozi quickly walks past a now beaming Seungcheol. The two have been blushing like middle schoolers every time they make eye contact. Mingyu smiles to himself, packing up his things too, when Seungcheol calls out to him. Seungcheol’s hands are folded at the back of his head, and he’s just standing there, yet his presence is almost blinding next to Mingyu.

 

“You going too?”

 

Mingyu looks up at him, nodding. He doesn't talk often with Seungcheol, having labeled him as a mega popular senior who everyone wants to be around, rather than an actual normal person.

 

“You're close to Wonwoo, yeah? Bring him.”

 

It sounds like an order. It kind of is. Mingyu can’t speak, so he just nods, a nervous smile on his face. Thankfully, Seungcheol deems that an acceptable response and leaves him. His entire social life is at stake now if he fails at giving Seungcheol what he's asked for. Mingyu doesn't really know why he has to be the one to bring Wonwoo when Seungcheol has the seniority power. His eyes follow Seungcheol out the door. Mingyu’s hands go numb. Asking, no - speaking to Wonwoo in general isn't easy. Inviting him to some party is downright impossible. The thought alone fills him with anxiety. Pre-anxiety for the main course anxiety that’ll come with actually asking Wonwoo to go. Mingyu feels his soul leave him. It's not like he doesn’t like Wonwoo. He really, really likes him, but there’s a weird air that surrounds Wonwoo. It kind of puts Mingyu off from him, but also makes him more interested.

 

Usually Wonwoo’s weirdness gets masked by his hotness, and that's okay with Mingyu. As if Mingyu could summon Wonwoo with a mere thought, he now stands in front of Mingyu.

 

“Be out late.”

 

Wonwoo tells him. Matching his poker face, Mingyu nods and with that Wonwoo leaves his sight. He holds his breath as Wonwoo walks away, keeping his eyes on anything but the other. Once Wonwoo is out of the classroom, Mingyu's mood plummets. Wonwoo being out late means he’ll return to their room smelling like lavender. It's a smell Mingyu now ties to Wen Junhui, the other student that came to their school with Wonwoo. Mingyu has had the pleasure of meeting Junhui, and by meeting, Mingyu means he once sat next to him at a study group. Even though they’ve never had a conversation, Mingyu is too familiar with Junhui’s scent.

 

It only took one glance at Wonwoo one of the nights he came back late, to let Mingyu realize what he had been doing with Junhui. Whenever Wonwoo comes back like that, with marks left on his neck and the intense lavender smell on his clothes, Mingyu wants to say something but can't, knowing it oversteps their current boundaries. If he did say anything, Mingyu knows he’d bluntly ask Wonwoo to stop that-whatever that is between those two. It bothers Mingyu, seeing the guy he is in like with obviously looking like he’s just had sex.

 

It hurts Mingyu’s feelings, feelings Wonwoo doesn’t even know about. This is why he can’t ask Wonwoo to stop, because if he did that Wonwoo would ask why and then what would Mingyu even say? He can’t just tell Wonwoo how he feels, he’d get rejected no doubt. When he returns to their dorm like that, all the sound gets sucked out of the room and is replaced by every movement Wonwoo makes. The wind gets knocked out of Mingyu and he becomes so painfully aware of the distance between him and Wonwoo.

 

Watching Wonwoo quietly set down his things when he thinks Mingyu is asleep, is slowly killing Mingyu. Wonwoo leaves him then, shutting their bathroom door. Then, it gets even more quiet as Mingyu listens to the white noise going on around him. Instead of sleeping, which is starting to be costly to Mingyu’s health and grades, he lies still, waiting until Wonwoo has finished showering and is safe in his bed across from Mingyu. Mingyu stands up from his seat. Fully aware that he’s the last one in the room. He slides his bag over his shoulder and leaves. On the way out, Mingyu says a quiet goodbye to his professor’s TA, pretending like she didn't just sit there and watch him stare off into space.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s sat on his floor, back against his bed. Two empty coffee cups have fallen over his music theory notes sprawled around him in a desperate attempt to finish the paper due for said class. He's been repeatedly looking at the same chapters in the books he had borrowed from Woozi, on a musician whose name he can’t even pronounce, and still isn't understanding anything he’s supposed to be doing. The clock reads two in the morning and Wonwoo still isn't back. Mingyu decides to call it, quitting his challenge of staying up. He closes his laptop, and gathers the styrofoam cups as he stands. He crushes one in his hand, coffee still at the bottom, and now spilling onto their carpet. Mingyu groans inwardly, but doesn't bother cleaning it up. He’s already standing and is too tall to bend back down that low.

 

He throws the cups away into the small bin by their door. Silently cheering as one makes it into the bin and then reluctantly goes to pick up the other that didn’t. Mingyu stretches his arms above his head. He moves his foot, pushing his books out of the walk space and hopes Wonwoo won't care for the mess. Mingyu snorts, knowing Wonwoo wouldn’t even care if there were a fire in their room. He’d just look at it and say ‘okay’ and then leave.  

 

The sound of their door being clicked open makes Mingyu turn around and face it. Unaware of how intimidating he may look while doing so, Mingyu watches as Wonwoo enters the room. He doesn't seem to notice how intimidating Mingyu looks standing in the middle of their room. Wonwoo's back is to him as he shuts the door slow, making sure the click isn’t loud. Mingyu notes Wonwoo’s efforts to be considerate, and they make his face feel warm, but they're pointless right now. Wonwoo turns around, his eyes going wide for a second.

 

The two look at each other before Wonwoo turns towards his dresser, breaking the intense eye contact first. Mingyu stays still, watching as Wonwoo sifts through his clothes. His sleeves are pushed up slightly and Mingyu tries and fails at not staring long at the red marks around Wonwoo's wrists. He's still staring when Wonwoo faces him.

 

“What is it?”

 

Wonwoo holds clothes at his side, his expression one Mingyu would rather never see again. He blinks at Wonwoo, his brain malfunctioning at how much they're interacting today. Wonwoo drops his gaze to the floor at Mingyu's small shrug.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Mingyu remains in place, making Wonwoo contemplate asking him what is it he really wants to say. It's so obvious he has something eating at his mind, but to be honest, Wonwoo only has the energy for a shower. He'll try to have a conversation with Mingyu some other time. Wonwoo opts for a quiet ‘goodnight’ back, before closing their bathroom door. Once Wonwoo shuts the door, Mingyu puts his hand to his chest, catching his breath. No way in hell can he ask Wonwoo to go to the party. He paces between their beds. The awkwardness still in the air and Mingyu who was tired is now wide awake. He stops pacing.

 

“It’s okay, you can do this.”

 

He believes in himself for a few seconds before dropping to the floor.

 

“No you can't.”

 

Mingyu groans, head held in his hands. He doesn't want to think about this anymore and he doesn’t need to. The party isn’t happening for a few days, he has time. Mingyu looks up, staring at the bathroom door. He sighs, it's almost three and he and Wonwoo have classes at nine, so if he falls asleep right now he should be able to make it through the day without crashing. Mingyu walks over to his dresser. As he changes, he hears the water being shut off. This means he has about five minutes to get into bed and make it seem like he's been sleeping, or at least just not conscious enough to bother Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu switches off their light, and gets into his bed. Minutes later, Wonwoo is out of their bathroom. Mingyu has his back to the other, his eyes open as he stares at the wall. He listens to Wonwoo settle down in his bed, finding it cute at how much Wonwoo tosses and turns to get comfortable. At Wonwoo’s sigh, Mingyu feels his eyes get heavier. Edging closer and closer to the sleep he desperately needs. He shifts to his other side, staring at Wonwoo. His bare back is to Mingyu, his eyes trace over the way Wonwoo’s muscles move as he takes in slow breaths.

 

Even in the dark, Mingyu can make out the marks Junhui has left down Wonwoo’s spine. A dull ache starts in Mingyu’s stomach. It's not like they're together for real, Mingyu thinks, he doesn't have to worry about anything.  Except he does and it haunts him at night. Why do they have that type of relationship? How did it start or who started it? Does one of them like the other or do they not like each other at all. Do they both have feelings secretly for each other? Mingyu huffs and shifts onto his back.

 

His mind's busy in an instant, he can tell Wonwoo isn’t sleeping either. Mingyu frowns, he doesn’t need to be this concerned. They aren’t even friends, but he knows he can't stop his head from constantly being filled with thoughts of the other. Mingyu closes his eyes, hoping that sleep will finally come and silence his thoughts. After a few minutes, Mingyu can feel himself relaxing, his thoughts calming down a bit.

 

“Mingyu! Open up!”

 

Loud knocking with an equally loud voice to match makes Mingyu’s eyes snap open. He sits up, staring at their door. The knocking continues and he looks at Wonwoo hesitantly. His back is still to Mingyu.Throwing the blanket off of him as he slips out of bed, he mumbles an apology towards Wonwoo. When he opens the door, he’s met with a smiling face he knows too well, make that two faces. Mingyu stares tiredly at Seokmin and Hoshi.

 

“Hey, nice evening, huh?”

 

Seokmin grins at Mingyu, Hoshi’s face peeking out from his shoulder. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo, who is now at his dresser putting on a shirt. He moves so silently, but Mingyu can’t think about that right now. He stares at the two red faces at their door.

 

“It’s late, why are you two here?”

 

Mingyu watches as the grin falls off Seokmin’s face. He pouts, looking back at Hoshi. Mingyu sighs, knowing all too well how this is going to go. Hoshi steps forward and Mingyu can smell alcohol more so on him, but these two aren’t light weights so Mingyu rules out them being super drunk. They're just being their usual poor timing  annoying selves.

“Don’t be like that Gyu, the night is young!”

 

Hoshi yells, putting his arm around Seokmin and marching forward. There isn't much night left, Mingyu sighs, opening the the door for them. He loves his friends, he really does, but they need to get the fuck out. He switches on their light, blinking at the brightness. The two intruders are now giggling as they sit down on Mingyu’s bed, making themselves at home. Any other night, preferably one he didn’t need to be up in five hours, this visit of theirs would be okay.

 

He sends an apologetic glance towards Wonwoo, who's staring at him with silent rage. Mingyu looks at his feet, shutting their door. He clears his throat, hesitant to glance at Wonwoo. Mingyu feels his face warm as Wonwoo looks away first. His hands balled into fists, staring down his friends.

 

“Give me an answer this time, why are you two here?”

 

The giggling lessens some at his tone. Mingyu knows they're aware that he's upset but they're not really sober enough to act correctly to it. Seokmin giggles and Mingyu can’t look at Wonwoo after hearing his sigh.

 

“We need your microwave.”

 

Seokmin pipes up from Mingyu’s bed, wearing a serious expression. Laughter erupts from the two then and Mingyu runs his hands through his hair. He’s two seconds away from unplugging the thing and just giving it to them. He really needs them to leave before Wonwoo says anything.

 

“Guys, just take the thing and go, I wanna sleep.”

Mingyu says exasperated. Hoshi and Seokmin stop their laughing. Hope fills Mingyu that they're going to listen, but this is essentially the same as trying to get Thing 1 and Thing 2 to do something. Hoshi gets up from the bed, his face calm.

 

“We just want to make some hot cocoa, it won’t take long.”

 

He stares at Hoshi, then to Seokmin. They hold in their laughter for longer than Mingyu expected. Hoshi is the first to snort, losing his composure while holding his nose. Mingyu feels his face warm as they continue to ignore him.

 

“They always like that?”

 

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo. His question was casual, tone void of any anger Mingyu thought the other had. Mingyu's caught off guard, managing a nod before Wonwoo moves. Mingyu avoids him and steps towards the two boys on his bed. He wills them to sober up at that moment and read the mood here. In the midst of Mingyu’s prayers, Wonwoo had grabbed two water bottles from their mini fridge.

 

Instead of giving them to the two boys who were now on the floor by Mingyu’s bed, sitting cross legged, Wonwoo went back to his own bed and sat on the edge. Mingyu watches him observing the boys with the bottles in his hands. He wants ask what exactly Wonwoo's doing, but then Seokmin pulls out a deck of cards and begins placing them down for him and Hoshi to play ‘go fish’. They aren't even playing right, they're just laying the cards down and flipping them over as if it were their own game of solitaire but wrong.

 

Mingyu stands still, watching Wonwoo watch them. He can't handle the silence between him and Wonwoo, while his friends continue paying all their attention to their cards. The noise level has subsided considerably. Seokmin’s moved from being in front of Hoshi to pressed against his side, clearly having a battle with himself to stay awake. Wonwoo moves then. He sets one of the bottles next to a now unconscious Seokmin and then hands Hoshi his. Hoshi grabs Wonwoo’s arm and sirens go off in Mingyu's mind.

 

“You’re so nice, I love...I love water..”

 

Hoshi trails off, letting the bottle fall on to his lap. Wonwoo wrestles his arm out of Hoshi’s grip with another sigh. He turns towards Mingyu, who's still standing by the door with the worried expression he wears quite a lot around Wonwoo. He walks towards Mingyu the intention of just saying it's no big deal, and that they should just sleep on his tongue, only Mingyu reacts first, startling Wonwoo.

 

“I’m really sorry, we used to be on the same schedule but then I switched. They probably don’t know I have class tomorrow-I’m sorry about giving them my new dorm number and about them visiting this late. I’m sorry.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, unsure of what to say at all the sorrys he's been given. He brings a hand to the back of his neck. It's late and he's tired.

 

“It’s fine, they’re just drunk...”

 

His hand falls when Mingyu meets his eyes. Wonwoo coughs once, motioning to the light switch.

 

“Let’s just go to bed.”

 

Mingyu nods small, a blush gracing his face. Wonwoo almost smiles, but his tiredness is starting to take full control. Once the lights are out, they both turn to see that during their small chat, Hoshi and Seokmin have moved from the floor to under the covers of Mingyu's bed, all tucked in and fast asleep.

 

“They’re so-I’m just gonna..”

 

Mingyu crouches to the floor, running his hands through his hair. He internally screams, descending to another plane of existence. Wonwoo watches from above, shifting his weight.

 

“We have class soon, let's just sleep.”

 

Mingyu looks up at the Wonwoo, unsure of how to take his words. Wonwoo's wearing a strange expression of reluctance. Mingyu stands, feeling a gross sensation at his gut. Wonwoo gets into bed, scooting closer to the wall and Mingyu understands what Wonwoo meant by both of them going to sleep. Mingyu’s throat closes and he descends further into that plane of existence because of Wonwoo's expression.

 

“I'm fine on the floor.”

 

Mingyu knows Wonwoo isn't comfortable, yet Wonwoo is allowing him to share the same space- same _very small_ space -for hours, and Mingyu can't take the offer. His feelings are too obvious and he already feels bad from the reluctance Wonwoo showed. Wonwoo sits up, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“No, it's okay. Let’s just sleep.”

 

He lays down once again, his back facing Mingyu. Wonwoo sounds better and as tired as Mingyu feels. He doesn't want to keep Wonwoo waiting, with one more glance at the two drunks in his bed, he moves his feet across the floor. Mingyu hesitates when his hand grasps the sheets. Wonwoo's blankets are soft, but cold. He lifts them up and slowly gets under them. The rest of Wonwoo's bed is just as cold. Mingyu lies on his back, a position he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep in. He’s left at least enough room to fit one more person.

These beds can really only hold one and a half persons comfortably. They aren't really made for two tall people. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, listening carefully for his breathing. He can tell Wonwoo’s almost asleep. He stares at the ceiling, feeling disappointed at being the only one overthinking. He just needs to calm down, and stay awake to avoid doing something embarrassing like drooling on Wonwoo's pillow.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu stirs from his sleep. He doesn't open his eyes,  but he can tell it's light out. From the sound of Hoshi’s snoring, those two are still in his bed. His back aches from not moving all night. He desperately wants to stretch out his limbs, but he knows better. He can still sense Wonwoo next to him. He turns his head, eyes opening slow in case Wonwoo is up too.

 

His vision is blurred, and the room is too bright as he blinks back his sleep. Once his eyesight is focused, he regrets it instantly. Wonwoo has gotten closer to him. Mingyu shuts his eyes, afraid to open them in case this is actually a dream. Blood pounds in his ears as he opens one eye to confirm that this is his reality. Seeing Wonwoo’s face in front of his, Wonwoo’s sleeping face is enough to kill him.

 

Wonwoo has the sheets pulled up in front of his chest, hugging them to his neck and it's too adorable. His heads almost off his pillow as he faces Mingyu, who is currently overwhelmed right now because he can see every eyelash Wonwoo has. There’s barely enough room for another head in between them. Mingyu watches Wonwoo, mesmerized at how his face moves. His slow breaths can be felt lightly over Mingyu's lips. His hair looks soft even while it's sticking out in random places. Mingyu really wants to pat down the hair, but waking up to your hair being pet might not be the most comfortable thing in the world.

 

So, Mingyu continues watching, afraid to move, and wanting this moment to never end. It feels too domestic, too amazing and even though Mingyu knows this isn’t his reality, he can still be happy right now. He can still cherish this moment as is.

 

Mingyu closes his eyes.

 

Seconds, maybe minutes pass and Mingyu can hear Seokmin start to groan loudly. Mingyu frowns, sitting up. He's careful not to wake Wonwoo, but judging by the small frown the other has on, he’s already doing so. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck as he swings his legs over the bed. Cold air meets his bare feet. Their entire room feels ten degrees cooler. Mingyu rubs at his arms.

 

Wonwoo's bed still feels cold to him, his body heat the only warm spot on it. Mingyu rests his arms on his thighs, staring at his friends in his bed. Hoshi is barely on the bed, Seokmin’s arm- well most of Seokmin, is wrapped around Hoshi. They must feel the cold too. Mingyu rolls his eyes at them, silently cursing at them as he stands. He pulls the covers up over the two, and walks over to his dresser. His back cracks and all he wants to do is shower and drink coffee, preferably at the same time.

 

He shakes his head at the messy thought. Mingyu manages to grab some clothes and head to their bathroom. He pauses just before the door to glance back at Wonwoo, glad to see him still asleep. Mingyu still can't believe he actually slept in the same bed. His eyes trace over Wonwoo's body, finding that he looks strange in the light.

 

When they were lying in bed together, Wonwoo looked peaceful, but now he kind of looks like he isn’t breathing. Mingyu frowns, carefully analyzing Wonwoo as he steps closer. Wonwoo’s chest is still, every part of him is as if he were a statue. His body is almost corpse like as Mingyu hovers over him. Seconds pass and Mingyu continues to stare at Wonwoo’s unmoving chest.

 

“No way...”

 

His breath hitches, reaching a hand out, hovering over Wonwoo's mouth. Nothing, Wonwoo isn't breathing. Fingertips brush up against Wonwoo’s cheek then. His skin feels cold and Mingyu’s breathing gets shallow, sweat covering his body. His hand is shaking, his stomach hurts. Wonwoo died and Mingyu continued to lie next to him, oblivious.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds deeper, eyes opening slow. Mingyu jumps back, losing his balance at Wonwoo’s voice. A mixture of horror and relief dusts Mingyu's face as Wonwoo sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Mingyu’s hand grips his clothes, looking around the room, frantically avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

“Sorry, you weren’t breathing.”

 

He doesn't know if that'll scare Wonwoo, but he seems to be the only one freaking out. Mingyu clears his throat, holding his clothes to his chest tightly, waiting for Wonwoo to say something. Wonwoo just stares at him, gaze unblinking. Mingyu prays for Seokmin and Hoshi to wake up and save him from this. Wonwoo gets out of bed, crouching down to Mingyu's eye level. He smiles to Mingyu, as if they were playing a game.

 

Mingyu can't move, Wonwoo’s smile holding him in place like he's been sewn to the carpet. Hoshi’s arm brushes up against his shoulder, making Mingyu flinch. He grabs Hoshi, not looking away from Wonwoo's eyes. He smiles small, relief washing over him at his friend being awake. Wonwoo smiles bigger then. Mingyu frowns, hand feeling wet.

 

Mingyu looks away, staring down at the red over Hoshi's skin. His eyes widen,standing up. Mingyu looks to the floor, Hoshi has pranked him in a similar way before, it's just ketchup. Mingyu laughs once, trying to calm down but his body won't let him. Wonwoo laughs too and Mingyu doesn't like how it sounds. He can't look up, even though he knows this is a prank, his hand is starting to feel sticky, a strong metallic smell surrounds him.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice doesn't sound like him. Mingyu shakes his head. His breathing becomes shallow, finally looking at Hoshi. His friends necks are torn open like an animal attacked them. Bile rises to his throat. Normal bite marks cover the rest of their revealed skin, the leg Seokmin has sprawled across Hoshi’s thighs looks grossly thin, as if his body had started to decompose. Their skin is discolored, and a rotten smell is now noticeable.

 

More blood covers their clothes, pooling under them and staining his sheets. Mingyu covers his mouth, tears falling down his face. Blood is left over his lips, hand falling to his side as he glances at Wonwoo. Wonwoo laughs and Mingyu wants to scream. The whites of Wonwoo's eyes are black. Mingyu feels like he's staring into a pitch black room instead of his roommates eyes.

 

“What's the matter, Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu can't find his voice to call for help. Wonwoo's mouth, his chest and hands are all covered in blood. Wonwoo steps towards him. Mingyu's vision blurs, stomach aching.

 

“You look scared, don’t you like me, Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo cocks his head, lips pursed.  Mingyu looks away, feeling small under Wonwoo's gaze. He bites down on his lip, more tears falling. Wonwoo’s in front of him, grinning. Teeth- _fangs_ , stained with blood. His friends blood. Mingyu needs to be smart here. He nods, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.

 

“I do.” His voice is shaky, eyes unable to look away from Wonwoo, “but you...you killed my friends and that's a bit-" He swallowed thickly, eyes stinging, “bit hard t-to come to terms with.”

 

Mingyu laughs then, covering up a sob. It hurts to breathe. Wonwoo nods at his words. Mingyu's nails scratch at his palms, shaking fists being pressed to his sides.

 

“You’re hurting my feelings, Mingyu.”

 

His stomach drops. Wonwoo looks almost amused at his reactions. Mingyu nods, unable to move.

 

“I'm sorry, sorry uhm, I-”

 

He's shaking, crying harder now. Wonwoo keeps stepping forward, backing him up against their door.

 

“They smelled good...I couldn't stop myself... _sorry_.”

 

Wonwoo’s smiling, his voice hushed. Mingyu nods, trying not to upset Wonwoo. His hand cups Mingyu's cheek, and Mingyu can't breathe. He feels Wonwoo drag his thumb under his eye. Wonwoo brings his thumb to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the tear he wiped off. He hums to himself, Mingyu turns his head away, feeling Wonwoo’s fingers trace at his jaw. Mingyu’s neck strains, Wonwoo grips at his chin, making him turn his head further, giving Wonwoo better access to his neck.

“I'm still hungry, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s breath ghosts against Mingyu's neck. He doesn't move more than that, giving Mingyu time to catch his breath. Mingyu closes his eyes, hand fumbling with the doorknob.

 

“Uh-sure, yeah, I'll go get you something, okay?”

 

He pushes at Wonwoo's chest lightly, opening the door. Wonwoo doesn't do anything, letting Mingyu out of their room. Mingyu starts down the hall, looking back to their room. Wonwoo isn't following him. Mingyu picks up the pace, feet light going down a staircase. No ones around, amplifying Mingyu's nerves. His heart's pounding in his ears, hands clammy gripping the railing. The halls start to look the same, Mingyu knows he's going the right way, the front doors should be around this corner. He slows down, hand tracing along the brick wall.

 

_“Boo.”_

 

Wonwoo's laughter echos. Mingyu steps back, watching Wonwoo move in front of him, blocking his way. Mingyu was right, the front doors are behind Wonwoo. No one is outside, his feet are numb against the tile. Warm sunlight is filtering through the doors, but Mingyu's body is covered in a cold sweat. He forces a smile, stepping back once.

 

“N-nice one..uhm, you should go back, I'll get you food, I promise.”

 

He sounds calmer, breathing still heavy. Wonwoo stops smiling, the blood covering his chin looks fresh. Mingyu's steps slow, back pressing against a wall. He looks around frantically, finding no one.

 

“Can't wait that long.”

 

Wonwoo pouts, hands at Mingyu's shoulders, keeping him still. Mingyu screams, hitting at Wonwoo's chest, kicking at his legs, trying everything he can to get away. Wonwoo doesn't budge, hand now at Mingyu's neck, closing around his jugular. The other pulls at Mingyu's shirt collar. He cries out, feeling teeth sink into his skin. Blood falls down his chest. His hands burn from clawing at Wonwoo's back. Wonwoo's tongue stings his skin, digging into his wound. He's begging Wonwoo to stop, he's screaming out for help but he and Wonwoo are alone.

 

Mingyu's eyes open.

 

His breathings erratic, sitting up slow, body trembling. He runs a hand through his hair, sweat coating his palm. He looks next to himself, seeing an empty space. Mingyu’s hand goes to his neck, finding no blood but still feeling the sensation. His eyes widen, looking over to his bed. His friends are sleeping soundly, still alive. Mingyu brings his knees to his chest, breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

 

He continues to focus on his breathing, slowly feeling the tremors in his body come to a stop. The bathroom door opens, making Mingyu flinch. Wonwoo walks out, rubbing a towel against his hair. He stops momentarily, meeting Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu pushes Wonwoo's blanket off of him as calmly as he can. He gets out of bed, walking over to his side. Wonwoo watches him, gaze at Mingyu’s shaking hand as he opens his dresser drawer.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds normal but Mingyu still flinches slightly. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, shaking his head and goes over to his own bed. Wonwoo continues watching, somewhat concerned with how skittish the other is being. Mingyu crouches down and shakes Hoshi awake. Hoshi grunts, hand swatting the air as he shifts away from Mingyu, burying his head into Seokmin’s chest.

 

“Get up now.”

 

Mingyu whisper yells. He hopes he doesn't sound afraid. Wonwoo looks at his clock, finding that they still have an hour before class. He doesn't quite understand why Mingyu's kicking his friends out but he also doesn't mind. Wonwoo pulls his desk chair out and sits down, towel resting on his lap as he watches Mingyu successfully get the two to sit up much to their discomfort.

 

Mingyu pulls Hoshi off, and then Seokmin. He knows making them stand up will wake them enough. Mingyu bends down to pick up one of Seokmin’s shoes and shoves it against Hoshi’s chest. Mingyu gives Hoshi’s shoulder a push, which makes him bump into Seokmin. A chorus of complaints are belted out from them. They still walk towards the door.

 

“Mingyu, let us stay, hm? It’s cold.”

 

Hoshi stops walking. Mingyu nearly screams. He steps in front of a sleep walking Seokmin and opens the door and then moves back behind the two.

 

“Go sleep in your dorm- it’s safer.”

 

Mingyu hurriedly pushes out the two newly conscious and now confused boys.  

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

Hoshi asks, his voice groggy. Mingyu stands in the doorway, catching what he said. He has no idea what he means. Mingyu glances between Hoshi and Seokmin.

 

“Nothing, just go sleep and never come back here.”

 

He glances at Wonwoo once before shutting their door. His hand remains on the knob, feeling Wonwoo's eyes on him. Wonwoo wants to ask what the hell that was about but instead tucks away his weird feeling. He writes it off as Mingyu being Mingyu. He's a nervous and clumsy thing that just acts spontaneously and Wonwoo's kind of used to it.

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to move, his own energy a strong two, whereas Mingyu's is at level one-hundred.  After a minute or so, Mingyu does move. He walks past Wonwoo with his gaze to the ground and shuts their bathroom door. That weird feeling was supposed to stay away but it’s back, now a prominent focus on Wonwoo’s mind. He hears their shower turn on and wonders if he should wait for Mingyu to come out so he can question him. Wonwoo stares at his clock and then back to the bathroom door. He chooses to just go to class first, but feels disgruntled.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu barely makes it to class before his professor. His hair is still damp from the longest shower he’s ever taken. He wanted to make sure Wonwoo would leave without him, even if it meant potentially being late.

 

“Where were you, I texted you like fifty times.”

 

Woozi whispers beside him as he slides into his seat. Their professor walks in soon after Mingyu opens his book and searches for a pen at the bottom of his bag.

 

“I'll tell you later.”

 

Mingyu whispers back. He finds a pen right when the attendance sheet is passed to him. He brushes off Woozi’s questioning gaze, receiving a concerned once over before looking back to the front. Their professor starts his greeting and Mingyu doesn't register what's being said for the rest of class.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“A vampire..? That's what this mind of yours has come up with?”

 

Woozi stops walking, his voice a little too loud for Mingyu’s comfort.

 

“Sorry it's not some cryptid I haven't told you about yet.”

 

Mingyu guides them to stand a bit out of the way since Woozi never has an issue with stopping in the middle of a busy hallway to talk.

 

“You smoke something before bed? Do I have to beat Vernon's ass?”

 

He brushes off the concern on Woozi's face, rolling his eyes once.

 

“No, I haven't gotten high in months and besides..it was just a weird dream. A weird, hyper realistic dream that made me terrified of my roommate, that's all.”

 

Mingyu avoids meeting Woozi’s eyes. He regrets showing how much the dream has affected him, now Woozi will be monitoring his every move.

“No offense, but your nightmares are about as scary as every B horror movie you've made me sit through.”

 

Woozi pulls out his phone. Mingyu manages a laugh, focus changing to Woozi's face. This entire time his phone had been going off but Mingyu was too preoccupied with his whole _psycho vampire roommate from hell_ thing to ask why.

 

“You cheating on me? Your face is glued to that screen.”

 

Maybe if Mingyu tries to talk about more mundane things, the bad feeling that's been following him all day will go away. Woozi looks up for a second before typing.

 

“Sort of...”

 

His eyes widen at the other's nonchalance.

 

“What-with who? What about Seungcheol?”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes at the rapid fire questions. He puts away his phone, swatting lightly at Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“Who else would it be if not him?”

 

It makes sense, he supposes. Seungcheol is the only person Woozi's ever been interested in for more than just dick. Woozi leans against the walls, watching the busy students pass by.

 

“So, you’re telling me you two are ‘ _sort of_ ’ dating now?”

 

Mingyu watches as an irritated frown makes its way onto Woozi's face.

“Look, after class I was at the library and I ran into him. He offered to buy me coffee and next thing I knew his tongue was down my throat.” Woozi shrugs, running a hand through his hair, “now we're just, I don’t know…”

 

He makes a weird face. Mingyu blinks at him. Woozi looks troubled, and Mingyu knows he's thinking too hard about something that doesn't need to be stressful. He cracks a smile, bumping their shoulders.

 

“Wow, coffee is all it takes, huh?”

 

Another hit is earned. Mingyu rubs at his arm, laughing as he takes a few steps back.

 

“Shut up, he's taking me to dinner tonight. Does that satisfy your _prudish_ morals?”

 

Mingyu laughs more at Woozi's blushing face. He's happy for the other, proudly nodding.

 

“You two have been looking at each other for months, it was only a matter of time before you got togeth-”

 

Mingyu stumbles, feeling another body push into his own. He steadies himself, palm scraping against the brick walls.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

His body tenses, recognizing the voice instantly. Mingyu turns around, finding it hard to say he's fine. Junhui stands before him, sending an apologetic glance at Woozi. For some odd reason, aside from the usual obvious ones, Mingyu feels uncomfortable, he looks away, staring down at his shoes.

 

“You’re Mingyu...right?”

 

He wants this exchange over with. Mingyu forces a smile, nodding as he meets the others gaze. Junhui smiles back, and Mingyu feels fear growing instead of the typical annoyance he has with Junhui.

 

“You're Junhui, right?”

 

Mingyu says it in the same tone, only he's sure it came out way more condescending. He tries not to let his discomfort show but it's kind of hard. Woozi not saying anything also adds to that. Junhui nods and then meets Mingyu's eyes dead on. For a split second, amusement crosses them and Mingyu feels his body tense.

 

“You don't look so good, Mingyu. Sleep okay?”

 

Junhui looks genuinely concerned but his voice sounds like he's trying not to laugh. He takes a step forward like he's going to touch Mingyu. Mingyu moves first, adjusting his bag and running a hand through his hair.

 

“No, nightmares tend to do that.”

 

Junhui nods understandably. His palm feels wet and he coughs once, forcing himself to stop feeling his flight instinct. Mingyu doesn't know why he was so honest there, or why he's still talking to this guy, feeling on the verge of an anxiety attack.

 

“Dreams you know, can be very powerful but...they can't actually _hurt_ you.”

 

Junhui’s lips purse, head cocking similar to how Wonwoo’s did in the dream. Mingyu gives him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you mean there?”

 

He knew exactly what Junhui meant, but he's hoping the other's creepiness will be forcefully acknowledged by asking for an explanation. Mingyu can feel his hands shaking but he's hoping his composure lasts. He really can't handle the idea of crying in front of Junhui of all people. Junhui shakes his head no, and then laughs a little. It makes Mingyu's head spin.

 

“It was just a joke, Mingyu, but you didn't like that, huh?”

 

In this case no. Mingyu shakes his head and Junhui almost pouts.

 

“My bad then.”

 

Junhui glances to his side, a smile forms on his lips as he meets Mingyu’s sight. Woozi is still quiet and Mingyu wishes he’d say something. Junhui shifts his weight, letting out a dramatic sigh.

 

“Well, I have class soon so I'll be leaving first then.”

 

He waves goodbye to Woozi who has become a statue in Mingyu's peripheral. Mingyu’s gaze follows Junhui walking down the hall. Junhui stops, turning around with a smile plastered on his face.

 

“Sweet dreams, Gyu.”

 

The words feel like they were whispered in his ear. At the distance they are at, Mingyu shouldn't have been able to hear him. He stands frozen as Junhui vanishes into the crowd. The halls sound more lively then, and Mingyu sees Woozi move.

 

“Well shit...that was rude, who just leaves without apologizing?”

 

Woozi sounds on the verge of laughing and Mingyu can only stare at him confused. Did Woozi not hear any of that? Mingyu doesn't even know how to word his thoughts to ask. He just nods, and the two start walking like nothing happened.

 

“Okay so, I know you're pretty set on this whole non human roommate thing, but you have to remain rational here. Don’t just go up to Wonwoo and ask if he’s a vampire or anything, okay?”

 

Woozi warns him. Mingyu wants to feel some kind of relief that Woozi is treating this somewhat serious, but as of right now, he wants to just pack his things and leave.

 

“Yeah...I won’t, have fun at dinner?”

 

He adjusts his bag and waves goodbye to Woozi who's returned to staring at his phone.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu ran through the halls and across courtyards until he was in front of his dormitory. Normally money would have to be involved to see him moving this fast but fear does things to people. In Mingyu’s case, it throws his rationality out the window and suddenly makes him able to run marathons.

 

His heart is pounding in his ears as he tries to walk calmly to his room. He turns one corner before he’s faced with their door. His breathing loud as he opens it. Wonwoo’s sat on his bed doing homework, not noticing Mingyu’s presence. Mingyu lets his bag fall off his shoulder.

 

“Are you a vampire?”

 

Mingyu blurts out. Wonwoo looks up then, staring at him before removing earbuds Mingyu failed to see.

 

“What..?”

 

Mingyu slides down the door frame, catching his breath. He silently thanks the gods that Wonwoo didn’t hear what he had just asked. He should've listened to Woozi and keep his mouth shut. He shakes his head at Wonwoo,  who's continued to stare at him in confusion.

 

“Nothing...uhm, I bumped into Junhui-well he bumped into me, but that’s not the point.”

 

Wonwoo closes his books and waits for Mingyu to continue.

 

“...I know you two are close and I just wanted-wanted to know if he’s always so…”

 

Mingyu gestures to the air and Wonwoo isn’t sure if he's following what Mingyu is trying to say. Wonwoo gets up from his bed and stands in front of Mingyu, who hasn’t moved from the floor.

 

“So...what..? Why are you telling me this?”

 

The weird feeling from this morning is back, Wonwoo now realizes why at the mention of Junhui. Mingyu draws his knees closer to his chest, hugging them.

 

“I don’t-I don’t know, okay? He came up to me and said some things that freaked me out-he freaks me out, why do you..? I-I don’t get it-get what’s happening I mean, everything was so normal, well kind of, and now..”

 

Mingyu runs out of breath, dragging a hand down his face. Wonwoo's starting to get irritated at Mingyu’s inability to just get to the point of things, especially with this bad feeling he has. He crouches down, matching Mingyu’s line of sight.

 

“Tell me what happened, Mingyu.”  

 

Mingyu calms down, looking into Wonwoo’s eyes. He feels a strange pull in his gut before speaking.

 

“I had this dream last night, and when I spoke with him today, it was like he knew I had it- impossible I know. I know this but...he was behaving like..and the way he spoke was just so...”

 

Wonwoo breaks the eye contact and Mingyu sits up straight, suddenly aware of how close Wonwoo has gotten to him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo confused as to why he just apologized.

 

“Why are you-”

 

Wonwoo brings a hand up to Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu’s eyes widen at the touch.

 

“Sleep, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s eyes close, his head leans into Wonwoo’s palm. He feels bad, but he had no choice. Wonwoo rests Mingyu’s head against the wall. He stands up, pushing Mingyu’s bag out of the doorway with his foot as he leaves.  

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“You gave him a dream?”

 

Wonwoo stood glaring down at Junhui. He didn’t care about barging into Junhui’s room despite the comment he got about being rude. Junhui takes off his glasses, turning to face Wonwoo from his desk. Wonwoo’s glare deepens at Junhui's smile.

 

“It’s not like I traumatized him, he still went to class.”

 

Junhui pouts and Wonwoo sighs, rubbing at his temples.

 

“Junhui...you can’t just- _please,_ leave my roommate alone.”

 

Junhui stands up from his desk, Wonwoo drops his arms, not meeting the others gaze.

 

“All I did was try and put an end to some human’s crush.”

 

Wonwoo avoids the look Junhui gives him whenever Mingyu is brought up. He knows he's made one or two comments about the obvious feelings Mingyu harbors for him and the uncertainty he feels about dealing with them. Junhui suggested to take care of it for him and Wonwoo should've expected for his nonchalant reply of _‘do whatever you want’_ to be taken quite literally. Still, Junhui didn't have to make Mingyu afraid of him. He feels Junhui poke at his cheek, making him wipe off the look on his face.

 

“Killing his friends and feeding off of him obviously didn't send him running. Do you want to just move in here?”

 

Wonwoo meets Junhui’s gaze, trying hard not to imagine the dream. He gives Junhui's suggestion some thought before shaking his head.

 

“It’s whatever, but did you have to expose us to him?”   

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui smiles slightly. He tries not to think too hard on what Junhui has in mind by forcing Mingyu into their world.

 

“That’s on me, but _come on_ , his reactions are hilarious.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't laugh, too busy thinking about the consequences he has to deal with because of Junhui’s disconnect with humans. He doesn’t dislike Mingyu, now he even feels sorry for him. Junhui sobers up, meeting Wonwoo's gaze with a serious expression.

 

“He’s definitely the type to willingly give, why don't you try it out?”

 

Wonwoo lets out a small laugh, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Everything's always about food with you.”

 

Even if Mingyu does smell good, Wonwoo still would rather avoid seeing the proud look in Junhui’s eyes at Wonwoo giving into cravings. He puts off feeding all the time and talking more about this will just make Junhui think it's okay to try and force feed him Mingyu. Junhui rolls his eyes, going back to his desk. Wonwoo regains his composure before asking something important.

 

“Have you been feeding here?”

 

Junhui doesn't look back at him, gaze only on his book. Wonwoo’s eyes widen as Junhui then nods.  

 

“They lineup on their own, it's adorable.”

 

He frowns at Wonwoo's discomfort, turning in his chair at the other's thoughts.

 

“You know I'm not killing, these humans think it's some new high or whatever it is the cool kids call it.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs then, Junhui’s lips purse, attention back on his book. He doesn't have the energy to deal with Wonwoo's frantic thoughts.

 

“There's a very high population of drug users on this campus, it's kind of concerning.”

 

Wonwoo scowls, Junhui’s being way too casual about something that could potentially get them killed.

 

“What should I do?”

 

Wonwoo groans, feet dragging towards Junhui. He drapes himself over Junhui's back, trying to figure out what to do with Mingyu now. Junhui doesn't speak, only adjusts to read more comfortably. The two haven't been here that long, and Wonwoo never planned on letting Mingyu know what he is. He didn't even want a roommate. Junhui’s the one who told him he needed to work on his social skills and when Mingyu arrived he gave it a go.

 

“For now, just have some fun. If it gets too burdensome, I'll get rid of him.”

 

He can tell Junhui's smiling. Wonwoo looks at the book he's reading, finding the text boring. He stands up fully, unsure of what that last part means. Junhui scoffs.

 

“His memories, not his life.”

 

Wonwoo nods slow. It's not like he’s not interested in Mingyu. These feelings the other has aren't really uncomfortable for him either, they just put in him in a weird mood. He always finds it strange when interest is shown in him, especially from a human. Wonwoo can’t help but have his feelings of discomfort resurface about being exposed. He hates seeing people's reactions. Typically there’s only two reactions to finding out. One, they fully accept it and even offer to be of service-those are the ones Wonwoo would like to embrace, but to be honest he gets uncomfortable with those who are so eager to be fed from.  

 

Two, they have fear, and a lot of it. Which then ends in them getting killed and makes Wonwoo and Junhui leave. Sharing he’s a vampire isn't something he does now, but he has in the past. They barely get along with the other vampires here already, going around telling people about what they are will only worsen their relationship. Minghao is the one he's worried about most though, but only because Wonwoo knows for a fact that Minghao wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

 

Some vampires are like that, they don’t care who they have to kill as long as it saves themselves. He can’t hate Minghao for wanting to survive in this world, but he definitely avoids him at all costs. He avoids all of them when he can. Wonwoo knows he'd lose against the others if a fight were to happen. They're all like Junhui, he wouldn't stand a chance.

 

“You know I won't let anything like that happen.”

 

Junhui breaks him out of his thoughts. He shrugs but he knows that's true. Junhui looks back at him, a small smile meant to comfort Wonwoo, but it doesn't do much.

 

“I apologize for scaring your boy. Promise not to do it again.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the hand Junhui holds up in pledge. He accepts the apology even though he can’t exactly trust Junhui’s word fully. The two have been together for years, but Junhui still likes to have fun and sometimes forgets that Wonwoo was human too, so their definitions of fun are extremely different. He doesn't even want to go back and deal with Mingyu. It makes him feel guilty knowing he should be viewing Mingyu the way Junhui does. Wonwoo sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“I'm too used to living with him..it'd make things weird.”

 

He speaks his mind aloud, knowing Junhui's listening. If Wonwoo started feeding off of Mingyu, he knows he wouldn't be able to stop. People with a scent like that are addicting, it’d be dangerous for everyone. He’ll get attached and want to keep Mingyu at his side. Which is something Wonwoo can’t do, because humans die easily and he doesn't plan on turning anyone ever. Junhui sighs but he understands what Wonwoo means. Wonwoo steps towards the door.

 

“One more thing.”

 

Junhui stops him from leaving.

 

“He'll have questions, you should answer truthfully, but don't give away everything.”

 

Wonwoo frowns, having momentarily forgotten what he's about to go back to.

 

“ _Yay_ , I love playing twenty questions all night.”

 

He replies with sarcasm he knows Junhui won't acknowledge. Junhui smiles and waves goodbye. Wonwoo closes the door and begins his walk back to his dorm  hoping Mingyu hasn't woken up from the hypnosis he managed to pull off. Wonwoo’s face holds a slight blush at the thought of what would have happened if the little amount of power he has failed him back then.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When Mingyu comes to, he's alone in their darkened room. Mingyu sits up, hand immediately rubbing at his stiff neck. He looks around, eyes landing on his bag. He stares at it, questioning how it had gotten so far away from him. He manages to stand up, a dizzy spell washing over him. Mingyu stares where he had been sleeping, scratching at his head. He didn't faint or anything, so why was he sleeping and how long was he out?

 

Mingyu takes out his phone, the brightness hurts as he checks the time. It's barely past four, he’s only been out for an hour or so. Mingyu tosses his phone onto his bed. He rubs away the grogginess from his eyes, stepping over to the window. He hates that it's still getting dark this early. He closes their blinds, mind wandering to any explanation for what happened to him.

 

His phone starts to vibrate. Mingyu plops down on his bed, holding his phone above his face. Woozi’s name is on the screen and he can only stare, feeling too antisocial at the moment. He lets it ring until the screen goes dark. Mingyu sits back up, gaze at Wonwoo’s side of the room. It's fuzzy but he remembers seeing Wonwoo studying and then them talking before he fell asleep.

 

Wonwoo’s side is always neat. His desk is never cluttered and only has a lamp and few textbooks on it. His bed is always made, white sheets looking just bought since Mingyu moved in. There are no posters hung up on Wonwoo's side, and there's nothing under his bed except for a few bags like Mingyu has under his. No personal things out that would even give Wonwoo’s side an ounce of personality. Mingyu wonders if Wonwoo has always lived this minimal or if it's because of Mingyu.

He’s constantly aware that he shares a room with someone yet at the same time knows it looks as though he has the room to himself. Mingyu doesn’t even know what he’d do if Wonwoo were to let him into his life. He'd kill to know anything about Wonwoo. What his favorite color is, what’s a movie that makes him cry, anything to make him feel more _real._

 

Mingyu used to think that, but now that his memories have come back, and he's very sure Wonwoo isn’t even human, he's going to have to put a hold to those thoughts. Mingyu puts his head into his hands, wondering where Wonwoo even is. Their door clicks open, making Mingyu look up. Wonwoo’s eyes dart over to his direction before closing the door. He silently walks over to his desk, switching on his lamp.

 

“Feel okay?”

 

Wonwoo has his back turned to Mingyu. He frowns, not really knowing what to say, or why it sounded almost painful for Wonwoo to ask. Mingyu's hands press against his comforter, mouth feeling dry.

 

“Yeah..do you feel okay?”

 

The other nods, turning around but still avoiding looking at Mingyu. Wonwoo sits down on his own bed, looking like he doesn't want to be here. It's awkward, and Mingyu can't find anything to say.

 

“I’m sorry about Junhui.”

 

Wonwoo speaks first, a nervous smile on his face as he meets Mingyu's gaze.

 

“Don't worry or anything, he’ll leave you alone now.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, eyes wide. This has to be the most they’ve spoken since he moved in. What Wonwoo said only adds to Mingyu's confusion.

 

“What is he, what even are you two?”

 

He asks without thinking, feeling regret at Wonwoo's visible discomfort. Then Mingyu remembers the way Wonwoo's hand felt against his cheek, and the strange way Wonwoo's voice sounded as his eyes became heavy. Wonwoo's discomfort isn't on his mind anymore.

 

“He's already showed you what we are.”

 

Mingyu was the one who guessed correctly what they are without Wonwoo having to say anything, but as time passes in silence, Wonwoo starts to second guess himself. Maybe Mingyu meant to ask what type of relationship he and Junhui have instead of what they are.

 

“You don't need to see proof, do you?”

 

The silence from Mingyu and the way he grabs his cellphone causes a weird feeling to set in Wonwoo's gut. Mingyu shakes his head without hesitation. Wonwoo watches his face, keeping track of the various expressions he’s making.

 

“Please don’t do anything to prove it- I believe you.”

 

Wonwoo's lips press into a thin line. Mingyu's fear is clear, his knuckles turning white against his phone.

 

“This is uncomfortable for you, isn’t it?”

 

Mingyu doesn't meet Wonwoo’s eyes. He almost laughs but nods instead. This entire conversation is ridiculous.

 

“Just out of curiosity, you’re not going to kill me now...are you?”

 

It's a stupid question but, Mingyu's just saying what his fear is thinking. Wonwoo doesn't look like the type to make up such a lie, and after that nightmare and his encounter with Junhui, Mingyu can only believe in this. Wonwoo watches him fidget, deciding to try and make this as easy as possible. Saying that he would kill Mingyu based on how he accepts this would influence Mingyu’s reaction too much.  

 

“No, you’re my roommate.”

 

Wonwoo had thought this was a good response, until Mingyu looks at him with an alarmed expression.

 

“So if I weren’t your roommate and everything was the same, you’d kill me?”

 

His words come out fast, breathing changing. Wonwoo needs to ease the tension appearing in the air, knowing that Mingyu is two seconds away from screaming.

 

“I wouldn’t.” His voice is confident. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Again, Wonwoo thought this was a good answer, but seeing Mingyu's reaction, he  thought wrong. He’s never been good with people or animals and right now Mingyu’s making it clear he’s fucking up.

 

“But wouldn’t a..a human finding out your identity be a _must kill_ situation..?”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, caught off guard with how quick he's acknowledged Wonwoo isn't human.

 

“Uh..it depends..?”

 

He half shrugs, feeling at a loss. Wonwoo should've told Junhui to do this by himself, whatever this even is.

 

“On what?”

 

Mingyu's voice is quiet, having gotten higher and more frantic with fear. Wonwoo tries not to move, knowing it'd startle him.

 

“On what they do with this information. If they tell others, then yes, I'll kill them. If not, I don’t see any reason why I would have too.”

 

Wonwoo waits to see if this response will also get rejected by Mingyu. He seems to accept it after a few moments, and Wonwoo relaxes.

 

“When you say kill, do you just… what exactly would you do?”

 

He didn't expect this kind of question so soon or at all really. Mingyu's fear is still present, but he's visibly relaxed. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, semi-glad Mingyu seems to be wanting to talk more.

 

“I’ll feed off of them, taking what I need and then let them bleed out the rest.”

 

Mingyu nods slow as if Wonwoo had just told him the weather for tomorrow. He frowns, a brief thought on how that seems to be wasting blood. His stomach hurts, realizing they're talking about actual people Wonwoo has done this too.

 

“Wouldn’t they bleed out just from getting fed on?”

 

He has no idea why he's still here in this room, talking to Wonwoo. Maybe his brain is just this fucked up he doesn't even care about his crush being this thing that murders people.

 

“No, the bite isn't deep enough to kill.” He pauses, knowing he should probably stop talking. “I just slit their throats...”

 

Wonwoo trails off, staring at Mingyu’s neck. His gaze is out of focus, mind feeling cloudy. He’s only done it a few times, but more since they came here.  He's used to it, so much so that he doesn't register why Mingyu’s face has paled until it's too late.

 

“That’s more detailed than I wanted.”

 

Mingyu swallows thickly, gaze avoiding Wonwoo's. He hates this. Wonwoo's never enjoyed being seen as what he is. It's so obvious Mingyu's afraid of him. He doesn't want to play twenty questions anymore.

 

“Sorry.”

 

The air is too heavy. Mingyu's silence only adds to that. He spares Wonwoo a glance, and Wonwoo feels relieved. Mingyu looks at him in a weird way. Weird to Wonwoo, at least. Mingyu always looks like he wants to say something to him, but he never does, just looks away with his face flushed. Mingyu isn't blushing when he looks down at his phone. Wonwoo glances at his clock. This is usually around the time Mingyu would eat dinner.

 

“You should go eat.”

 

Mingyu meets his gaze. He shakes his head, forcing a smile.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't apologize again even though he wants to. He’s not having fun and looks to their door, knowing Junhui can hear him as he calls for the other to come and end this.

 

“Can you eat human-I mean, can you eat...food?”  

 

Mingyu's voice sounds more calm, and Wonwoo can tell his curiosity is overthrowing his fear. Wonwoo shakes his head, meeting Mingyu's gaze.

 

“I can but I won't digest it.”

 

Mingyu's demeanor changes, and Wonwoo knows he should say more, just to make Mingyu more comfortable, but he doesn’t want to gross Mingyu out by describing how human food tastes like shit.  

 

“I can also drink things, but only if it's a small amount.”

 

Wonwoo can kind of pinpoint where Mingyu's mind is in understanding all of this. He doesn't think it's actually real, that this conversation is about what vampires should be-fictional beings. He knows Mingyu likes the supernatural but he seems to be the only one from the reactions of his friends Wonwoo's witnessed. Knowing this, Wonwoo’s figured this is probably why Mingyu is even able to talk right now.

 

“Have you always been like this?”  

 

He's guessed correctly. Mingyu stares at him more in wonder as he shakes his head.

 

“Junhui turned me.”

 

Mingyu looks like a lightbulb has gone off in his head. He can already tell that Mingyu has some basic understanding of he and Junhui's relationship now.

 

“When was that?”

 

The question makes Wonwoo frown. It hasn’t been long, but it feels like his whole life was this. He has a tough time remembering what it felt like to be human. He shifts on his bed, aware of the way Mingyu's eyes follow him.

 

“About five years ago, give or take.”

 

Mingyu's taken aback. That's so young. He wonders briefly about Junhui, if he was also turned by someone.

 

“Is it like the movies?”

 

He can see Wonwoo was waiting for this, or the question is entertaining to him. Mingyu's starting to feel more relaxed, mind somewhat forgetting his fear as he continues to have a conversation with Wonwoo.

 

“Sunlight, holy anything, garlic and whatever other traits people have come up with is all fiction.” He sees the disappointment on Mingyu's face and smiles small. “For the most part.” Wonwoo grins, seeing Mingyu perk up.

 

“Drinking blood, dying and exchanging blood to be turned, stake through the heart, that’s all real."

 

Mingyu sits up, staring at him with big eyes.

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

Out of all the common stereotypes, this is the one that's true? He's in disbelief.   Wonwoo stares at him, brows furrowed.

 

“I'm not immortal, an injury like that would hurt anything.” He says it in an obvious tone. “Vampire blood can heal minor injuries, and when I'm full I heal in seconds, but when I don't feed for awhile I heal like a human.”

 

Mingyu continues to listen, sorting through all the vampire folklore he's come to know and trying to decide which ones are closest to Wonwoo.

 

“There are skills you get when you’re like this, how hard you work to harbor these skills is what gives you power. That and time, which is why most of the older ones are more powerful.”

 

Wonwoo pauses, letting Mingyu soak that in. There's a small glint in his eye, making Wonwoo feel like a zoo animal. Before he can continue basically spilling everything he knows, Mingyu interjects.

 

“Are you and Junhui the only ones here?”

 

Mingyu isn’t sure if he wants to know, suddenly afraid at the possibility of one of his professors being one.

 

“No, the others have been here long before us.”

 

Mingyu wasn’t prepared to hear that. He doesn’t think he could handle knowing this. He really doesn't want to question every person he meets from now on about their human status.  

 

“Not counting us, its three others. Who all wouldn't appreciate their identities being known, sorry.”  

 

Mingyu feels oddly okay with not knowing who they are exactly. Maybe he’ll be able to just move on with life not ever knowing. Which is total bullshit if Mingyu's being honest.

 

“You really can't tell me?”

 

He just needs to know who to keep himself and his friends away from. Wonwoo looks at his feet.

 

“It’s not something for me to tell.”

 

Wonwoo holds his gaze. Mingyu feels somewhat childish for pestering.

 

“Junhui I can because he already gave it away, but the others would kill me. At least one would kill you too.”

 

Mingyu seems to understand quickly that he can’t tell anyone about this, not if he wants to continue living.

 

“Would I know if you’ve ever bitten me?”

 

His face feels warm. This isn't being asked out of hope or anything weird like that. Mingyu genuinely needs to know this. Wonwoo shakes his head, and Mingyu remembers to breathe.

 

“No, you wouldn’t.” His  body tenses. Wonwoo notices, quick to explain himself. “That doesn’t mean that I’ve taken small sips here and there because I haven’t.”

 

Mingyu nods but doesn't relax. Wonwoo looks away, hands at his lap.

 

“If I were to, you wouldn’t know, you’d just black out for a bit and when you’d wake up you’d feel a little lightheaded.”

 

This had been another bad response,Wonwoo realizes. He also just described what happens when he makes someone sleep. Mingyu experienced exactly that when he woke up and Wonwoo stands.

 

“I didn’t-I just needed you to sleep. It was impulsive and I’m sorry.” He sees the way Mingyu's eyes dart towards their door. Wonwoo rubs at the back of his neck, sitting back down. “I didn’t, Mingyu..”

 

He tries to reassure him. Mingyu nods, but it looks robotic. Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. He needs to fill this silence, and get Mingyu to relax.

 

“If the person requests it, they can be conscious when I feed.”

 

Wonwoo plays with his hands on his lap, waiting for Mingyu to relax at the vampire knowledge he knows interests Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn't mean to but he sighs, slowly running out of things to tell. The more he talks the more he ruins everything. Wonwoo doesn't understand when this is supposed to be fun. The conversation started out steady but now it's barely hanging in Wonwoo’s hands.

 

“You mean there are people that want to be bitten?”

 

Once the words leave his mouth Mingyu answers his question on his own. Of course there are people like that. He tries not to think about how different the world is now. His hand is at his neck, fingers pressing down on the spot dream Wonwoo bit him. It hurt in the dream, he can't imagine experiencing something like that in real life.

 

“It can be pleasurable, depending on the person and circumstances.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice rings out in Mingyu’s ears. Pleasurable depending on the circumstances. Mingyu only has to think about that for a moment. The bite wouldn't hurt if there's a bigger distraction.

 

“Can I see?”

 

Mingyu’s face goes from sickly pale to extremely red. Wonwoo looks at him, and Mingyu wishes he didn't ask anything.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes.

 

“Your fangs-I meant your fangs.”

 

Mingyu refuses to look at Wonwoo despite just asking that. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to calm down. He stands once more,walking over to Mingyu’s bed. He's greeted with a flinch, big eyes looking up at him in fear.

 

“You said you wanted to see.”

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu's delayed nod before sitting down next to him. Mingyu is hesitant to meet his gaze. He knows he asked for this but, he didn’t really think Wonwoo would show him.

 

“I was kind of hoping this was all some twisted prank you, Junhui and Woozi planned.”

 

He says this with a sheepish smile, knowing that it's unlikely. You can't give someone a dream as a prank-or at all. Wonwoo's brows knit, staring at him.

 

“Woozi?”

 

Wonwoo asks, perplexed at Woozi's nickname. Mingyu glances down at Wonwoo's hands, seeing how he's stopped fidgeting.

 

“You probably know him as Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes dart to Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo doesn't, but he still nods. He only remembers Mingyu's friends by scent alone, and even then he probably wouldn't remember them if they hadn’t been around Mingyu for awhile.

 

“If this were a prank...why would Woozi be in on it?”

 

The name sounds weird in Wonwoo's voice. He seems to feel the same but Mingyu doesn't find it appropriate to tell Wonwoo to just call Woozi by his nickname.

 

“He was there when Junhui..”

 

Wonwoo sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. Mingyu watches him mumble something amongst the lines of ‘Junhui you bastard’.

 

“I don't think Woozi knows, it was like he was put on pause until after Junhui left.”

 

He quickly throws out there, hoping it gets rid of the look Wonwoo has on. Wonwoo merely nods, irritated because of Junhui. He wonders why Junhui hasn't just told the whole school already. Mingyu doesn't know how to prepare himself for this. Wonwoo sounds annoyed already, he's sure asking for a second to prepare would only fuel that.

 

“Try not to freak out.”

 

Wonwoo shifts, facing him. He blinks once, his eyes shifting to all black. Mingyu feels his gut threatening to force out the lunch he managed to eat. Minus the blood, Wonwoo looks exactly like in his dream. Mingyu opens his mouth to speak, only to find he has no words. Wonwoo is waiting for some kind of reaction but Mingyu has no idea how he's supposed to react to this.

 

There's a strange air over them. Mingyu doesn't feel afraid, but he also can't move. Wonwoo's hands fidget at his sides. Wonwoo doesn't know how he should do this. Just smiling seems wrong, but so does bearing his teeth.

 

“Should I..look normal now?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't miss the way Mingyu's eyes widen, gaze only on his mouth. Wonwoo knows his fangs were visible. It takes him a moment, but Mingyu eventually shakes his head no. Wonwoo watches him curiously, wondering what's going on in that head of his.

 

“Can I touch them?”

 

He can't stop himself from making a face. Mingyu meets his gaze, cheeks suddenly dusted pink as he replays his words. He didn't mean to come off weird- this has to be weird for Wonwoo, Mingyu's just really out of it right now. He has no idea what's going to happen after this, so he might as well satisfy as many curiosities as he can. Wonwoo's lips pressed together. This doesn't seem like a good idea. He should say this. Instead, he parts his mouth, gaze glued to their door. He feels Mingyu lean closer, his scent overbearing as he reaches a hand to Wonwoo's face.

 

Wonwoo tastes Mingyu's blood before Mingyu can let out a sharp hiss. He pulls his hand back, and Wonwoo's gaze falls to Mingyu's lap. Mingyu squeezes the tip of his finger, trying to stop the bead of blood from growing. Mingyu's looking at him now with an embarrassed smile, and Wonwoo needs to move. He gets off of Mingyu's bed, putting distance between them. He knew that would happen yet he still let Mingyu do it.

 

“Are you okay? Should I leave..?”

 

Mingyu's voice sounds muffled, his heart being the only thing Wonwoo can hear clearly. It was only a little but even that was too much.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

He holds a hand up to Mingyu, stopping him from getting off of the bed. He's concerned, Wonwoo doesn't want him to be, but he is.

 

“Just give me a second.”

 

Wonwoo manages out. His hands close in and out of fists, trying to focus  on anything other than the taste of Mingyu's blood. He knew it would taste as good as it smells, but this just seems really unfair. Wonwoo wants more.

 

“Wonwoo-"

 

A quick knock is heard and then their door opens.

 

“Kim Mingyu, when I call-”

 

Woozi stands in the doorway making Mingyu almost break his neck looking back at him.  His eyes widen, quick to see Wonwoo turning his face away from them, but it's too late.

 

“What the hell is that?!”

 

Woozi's voice is shrill, quick to pull Mingyu off the bed. Woozi drags him towards the door. Everything happens too quick to register. Mingyu had blinked and Wonwoo beat them to it, their door slamming loudly as Wonwoo's hand pressed firmly against it. His face holds no emotion, eyes still black. Wonwoo's breathing is noticeable, Mingyu’s breath hitches as Wonwoo puts a hand to Woozi’s face. Mingyu watches Woozi flinch and then relax.

 

“Forget about what you saw, Jihoon.”  Wonwoo’s voice is lower, gaze holding Woozi’s. “Didn’t you come here to speak with Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu glances down at Woozi’s hand as it lets go of his arm. Wonwoo steps back, blinking again. His eyes have returned to normal. Woozi abruptly turns to Mingyu, his face calm.

 

“Dude, what's the point of having a phone if you don't answer?” Woozi smiles then, and Mingyu knows something good has happened to him, but he can't be bothered to ask right now. “I can’t really talk about it now, I’m meeting up with Seungcheol soon, just answer your phone next time, yeah?”

 

Mingyu can only nod. With that, Woozi leaves the room like nothing happened. Mingyu’s mouth parts, Wonwoo stares at their floor.

 

“What did you just do..?”

 

Wonwoo looks up, meeting Mingyu’s gaze. He really doesn’t like making people do things without their consent, but sometimes he just acts and then thinks.

 

“I should have locked the door, I was careless and took care of it.”

 

Mingyu isn’t sure what to think. He can't get a grasp on what just happened, but he doesn't like it.

 

“Have you ever done that to me?”

 

Wonwoo looks away from him, thinking about all the times he has. He's lost count, and he feels awful but Mingyu has the worst habit of walking into their room at the wrong time. Specifically every time Junhui was over, which is why he goes to Junhui's now.

 

“Nope.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The two haven't spoken to each other since last night. They didn’t act differently either, well Wonwoo hadn’t, he had no problem going about his daily routine. Mingyu is still afraid. Not to the extent that he was at first, but the fear is still there. Which is why Mingyu is now standing in the back corner of their school’s library. He isn’t sure what he's here for exactly, but he didn’t have classes today. He just planned on studying anywhere but his room, unable to even face one of his friends. Next thing he knew he was looking for any books relating to vampires. It was stupid, one because his school’s selection is very little, and two, because Wonwoo already answered everything.

 

“Who even reads these?”

 

Mingyu mumbles to himself, doubting he’ll get any information out of these since he’s living with an actual vampire. Yet he can’t stop his hand from grabbing every book he sees with the description of a teenager falling very quickly in love with a mysterious new student.

 

“They aren't that bad.”

 

Mingyu turns around at the sound of Junhui’s voice. He holds the books to his chest, staring at Junhui. He's leaning against the shelves, waving once at Mingyu's silence. Mingyu glances around, seeing few people in his line of site, but he still takes comfort in knowing Junhui can't try anything with this many witnesses.

 

He really doesn't like the way Junhui's looking at him. Like he's sizing him up, amused at whatever conclusion he comes to. Mingyu decides it's best not to engage at all.For a second, as he takes a step forward without any movement from Junhui, Mingyu feels like he can safely get away. His body freezes coming into contact with Junhui's hand on his arm.  Mingyu stares at it, finding it hard to meet Junhui’s eyes.

 

“Have anymore questions?”

 

Junhui looks at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu glances back down at Junhui’s hand, still touching him.

 

“No?”

 

Junhui’s face falls as Mingyu brushes off his hand. His shoulder bumps Junhui’s as he walks past. Mingyu puts the books on a random table and leaves the library in a hurry. He keeps seeing Junhui's face, making him more irritated by the second. Once Mingyu makes it to the front steps, he suddenly remembers what Junhui is. He holds onto the stair railings, trying to catch his breath. He has no idea why he's this stupid. Wonwoo's different than Junhui, Mingyu's confident in that, but that doesn’t mean he should let his guard down in front of other vampires.

 

He takes out his phone, scrolling down to Woozi’s name in a panic. His thumb hovers over the call option. He takes a few deep breaths, calming down before he makes even more foolish decisions. Mingyu shoves his phone back into his pocket. He can’t tell Woozi, not unless he wants to die. Although, dying doesn’t seem so bad if it means he’ll never bump into Junhui again.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It's Saturday night, and Vernon’s party had started over an hour ago. Mingyu's sat on his bed, hand nervously toying with his phone.He feels guilt settle in his stomach. Mingyu has to do this, but he's not just doing it because his social connections depend on it. Mingyu had already planned on going, and he really wouldn't mind Wonwoo going either. Actually, he thinks it'd be fun to hang out with Wonwoo, crush aside, Mingyu just wants to get to know him.

 

Wonwoo's studying at his desk, pen tapping lightly against his notes. Mingyu can tell he isn’t confident with the subject, but he'll never ask Wonwoo if he needs any help. It's strange to point out that if he hadn’t said anything about running into the Junhui, he and Wonwoo probably would've never spoken that much to each other. Thinking about this makes him feel bad, knowing he doesn't have the guts to make the first move with Wonwoo. Or that there isn't a move to make in the first place.

 

Mingyu’s eyes are glued on Wonwoo. The only sound in their room being the music quietly playing from Mingyu’s speakers and that damn ticking clock. Mingyu has imagined many times taking the clock off the wall and throwing it out their window. He will never get used to it, and hearing it right now just adds to his nerves, feeling as though it's pointing out how slim his window to do this is. Mingyu stands up from his bed, only to sit back down just as fast. Standing might be too weird and confrontational. Or maybe it'd be confident and leave Wonwoo no room for an excuse to say no.

 

Wonwoo doesn't usually spend this much time awake in their dorm when Mingyu's also in it. He's guessing it has something to do with Wonwoo not having to hide himself from Mingyu, or Junhui's just busy. It seems rude to assume Junhui is Wonwoo's only friend on campus, but he's also the only person Mingyu, or anyone, has seen Wonwoo talk to. All the more reason for Mingyu to invite him out.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu’s lips form a tight line as Wonwoo turns in his chair, looking back at him. Mingyu glances away, face feeling warm at how quick he got Wonwoo's attention.

 

“Do you want to go to a party with me?”

 

The words felt too easy to say. Mingyu still thinks his voice sounded weird, but when he meets Wonwoo's gaze, everything feels okay.

 

“With you?”

 

Mingyu nods fast, wanting nothing more than for Wonwoo to give him an answer. Wonwoo looks away from him for a second, before meeting his gaze again.

 

“Sure, when?”

 

Wonwoo's smiling small, and Mingyu can only stare. He has a nice smile. It distracts Mingyu from processing this whole thing.

 

“Right now.”

 

The smile lessens some as Wonwoo looks back at his clock.

 

“Right now..?”

 

It's just past midnight, and he'd rather stay in. He looks back at Mingyu, seeing him nod. It feels too easy giving into him, but, Wonwoo supposes he owes Mingyu for all the trouble he went through yesterday. Wonwoo stands, straightening out his shirt. He isn’t exactly dressed for a party, but he could use a break from this assignment.

 

“Okay, should we go?”

 

Mingyu gets up from his bed, grabbing his and Wonwoo’s jackets off the hook on their door. He can’t say anything, holding open the door. Wonwoo’s smile had gotten bigger but Mingyu wasn’t thinking about that. It feels too easy, and he’s beating himself up over this. If he knew getting Wonwoo to hang out with him was always this easy, he would’ve done it sooner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that this is a re-edited, pretty much re-written version of an older fic of mine that I deleted  
> I've changed a lot, so if you're a reader familiar with that story, thanks for clicking on this again, and note that it isn't going to be the same and I hope y'all and new readers find this version more appealing and let's just be real and say better written
> 
> Personally, I'm more satisfied with this version
> 
> Thank you to [my beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmymisery) and as always  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/em_suny) and thanks again for reading and leaving kudos/comments if you did ^^


	2. chapter 2

 

 

It isn’t that long of a walk from their dormitories to get to the houses that line this side of their college town. The silence that is present on this walk is easily masked by the muffled music playing up ahead. Mingyu has never been more grateful for Vernon's obliviousness to his neighbours. There’s still quite a bit of snow on the ground, but that clearly didn’t stop the numerous people they walk past-who should all be wearing more clothes than they are, from having fun.

 

Mingyu mindlessly walked alongside Wonwoo. Bass from the current song playing can be felt before they even make it up the front steps of Vernon's house. Once inside, the two were met with the familiarity of a party-the intense smell of too much perfume and not enough deodorant. None of that matters though, since most of the people here are too fucked up to care. Wonwoo had stopped walking ahead of Mingyu, turning back to look at him. Mingyu takes a few seconds to register that Wonwoo is waiting for him before stepping further into the house.

 

He should really greet Vernon before doing anything, but Wonwoo's taking off his jacket, so Mingyu does the same. The two throw them onto the messy pile by the door. Mingyu doesn't know what to do now. Wonwoo's just standing next to him, looking around the room. Why Wonwoo hasn't left to do his own thing, Mingyu doesn't know. He's starting to panic. He sucks in a breath, pulling Wonwoo by the arm lightly. Wonwoo looks up at him, eyes darting to the ground as Mingyu's face gets closer.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Mingyu says rather loudly into Wonwoo’s ear. He stands up straighter, seeing Wonwoo mouth something, probably an okay. Mingyu leaves a little too fast to be considered casual, but he doesn't care. His steps are hurried towards the kitchen, bodies brushing up against his. Once he knew Wonwoo couldn’t see him, he let his panic show, his eyes big and hands shaking. Mingyu's body guides him to the kitchen, knowing Vernon is bound to be there.

 

“Mingyu-hey!”

 

Vernon is his savior. Mingyu walks up to him, arms spread and forcing Vernon into a hug. When they separate, Vernon frowns up at him.

 

“Something wrong..?”

 

Mingyu hates and loves this about Vernon. How he's able to just read a person’s face well enough to know when something is up. Well, maybe he can only read Mingyu like that. Mingyu leans against the counter, watching Vernon return to filling random cups with bottles of alcohol Mingyu can’t read the names of.

 

“Kind of. I brought Wonwoo here.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, biting his nails subconsciously. Vernon doesn't stop mixing drinks.

 

“That's great, right?” He glances at Mingyu, seeing his expression. “What’s the problem?”

 

Mingyu stops biting, shrugging once.

 

“I don't know- when we got here, he just stayed by me. Like, just getting the courage to ask him was hell, now I gotta actually hang out with him..?”

 

Vernon laughs, putting down a bottle. He looks past Mingyu in the crowd as if he can see Wonwoo from here. He can’t- Mingyu triple checked.

 

“You asked him to come right?” Mingyu nodded. Vernon gives him a knowing look. “Okay but, what'd ya say exactly?”

 

Mingyu purses his lips, staring at his shoes.

 

“I just asked if he wanted to come here with me, but why does that mat-”

 

He cuts himself off, coming the same realization as Vernon.

 

“You said _with_ you?”

 

Mingyu looks past Vernon. His hand finds the counter, stabilizing himself.

 

“Oh my god, why did I say that..? Oh fuck me, tell me he doesn't think this is a..a..”

 

He can't say it. Vernon rubs the back of his neck, returning to his drinks. Mingyu covers his mouth, regretting every single thing he’s ever said ten fold.

 

“So you..asked him out, and he obviously said yes-that's good, yeah?”

 

Mingyu doesn't react. He's been so sure Wonwoo would never like him back. His head starts to hurt, both from the music and Wonwoo.

 

“But why did he say yes?”

 

Mingyu whines out. Pity is the only thing coming to mind. Maybe Wonwoo feels sorry that Mingyu knows about the existence of vampires, and as an apology he's just hanging out with Mingyu because he knows Mingyu likes him. Vernon shrugs, and Mingyu knows if Vernon were sober, he'd try and comfort Mingyu.

 

“What the hell do I do?”

 

He says more so to himself. Mingyu groans at the growing pain in his temples.

 

“First, drink this.”

 

Vernon hands him something in a shot glass. Mingyu stares at it. He doesn’t really drink, but it's not like he can pause Wonwoo to go get high, so, this is his only option of loosening up. He takes it, earning a sound of approval from Vernon. Whatever it is, it burns the back of his throat bad, making him scrunch up his face. He doesn’t know what he just put in his body, but knowing what it's supposed to do makes him calm down a little.

 

“What was that?”

 

The taste won't leave his mouth.Vernon looks at the glass now being set on the counter.

 

“I have no idea. Not my booze.”

 

That's comforting. For all Mingyu knows he's just been poisoned. That sounds more appealing than facing Wonwoo. Vernon hands him two red cups.

 

“Take these, you two go have fun okay?”

 

Party host Vernon really shouldn't have to deal with Mingyu's crisis, so he allows Vernon to usher him out of the less populated kitchen and into the crowd once again. He felt Vernon’s hand leave him a while ago, but Mingyu continues walking through the crowd. Whatever Vernon put in these drinks is sloshing against him as he passes by familiar and unfamiliar faces. He makes it back to where he left Wonwoo, finding it way too adorable that Wonwoo didn’t move. He takes in Wonwoo’s appearance, seeing how uncomfortable Wonwoo is, but that all washes away when he meets Mingyu’s eyes.

 

Mingyu almost crushes the cups. He wants to hate seeing Wonwoo actually look for him in a crowd, but he can’t. Wonwoo's looking at Mingyu the way Mingyu’s been craving him too. The situation is just poorly timed with all that Mingyu’s learned about Wonwoo. He still can’t help himself, feeling himself grin as he walks up to the other, handing him a drink. Wonwoo looks down at the cup. Mingyu, for a moment wipes the smile off his face, suddenly filled with regret as he remembers Vampires don't drink.

 

Wonwoo still takes it, bringing the cup to his mouth. Mingyu tries not to stare so openly at Wonwoo’s adam’s apple as he swallows. Mingyu mimics Wonwoo, but as soon as he tastes the drink, he wants to spit it out. He throat is on fire, Mingyu seriously can not drink. He clamps his mouth shut when Wonwoo glances at him.

 

“Don't like it?”

 

Mingyu asks, trying to mask his bad expression. Wonwoo steps closer to him, clearly not having heard, so Mingyu repeats himself. Wonwoo shakes his head then, but doesn’t move away. Mingyu tries to fake liking it, but the taste is still in his mouth.

 

“Not really my thing, what about you?”

 

Wonwoo's breath is felt against his ear and Mingyu just about loses it. He shakes his head no, unable to speak. Wonwoo nods, stepping back. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo glances around for a place to put his drink. He gives up, dropping the cup. Mingyu almost reacts as if they’d get in trouble, but then he remembers that no one-not even Vernon, actually cares about anything here right now. He flinches when Wonwoo’s hand brushes against his own. The cup is taken from his hand, and joins Wonwoo's on the floor.

 

Mingyu meets Wonwoo’s gaze, wondering why he just went along with that. He's being filled with this weird nostalgia of skipping class for the first time back in high school. All they did was spill drinks, yet Mingyu feels excited and willing to go along with whatever Wonwoo does next.

 

“Come on.”

 

Wonwoo’s hand grabs his, walking towards everyone dancing. Mingyu follows behind him in a daze. He can't believe Wonwoo's holding his hand, or that they're about to dance together. His nerves start to get the best of him, his hand feels just as cold as Wonwoo’s. Mingyu stops walking just as Wonwoo is being submerged by the dancing crowd, making Wonwoo jerk back slightly. He turns around, gaze landing on their hands. Wonwoo lets go, meeting Mingyu's flushed gaze. Mingyu doesn't want to be here anymore. He leans forward.

 

“I’ll be right back-sorry.”

 

Mingyu hopes he looks as apologetic as he feels. Wonwoo looks down before nodding. Mingyu wants to throw up at how easily accepting Wonwoo is of this. Wonwoo stays still, a small smile on his lips as he gestures for Mingyu to leave. Mingyu turns away with guilt, heading back into the kitchen-his safe haven at the moment. When he makes it to the kitchen,Vernon, his guardian angel, is nowhere to be seen. Mingyu panics, frantically looking around.

 

A few girls standing by eye him up, Mingyu accidentally makes eye contact so he smiles, giving them a nod. He’s seen them before, and knows they have some classes together, but he can’t bring himself to be bothered with small talk right now. Mingyu doesn’t pay mind to anyone else, or how they might view him-a giant kid who’s awkwardly blocking the only exit.

 

Mingyu doesn’t care to even think about what he does next. The bottle Vernon poured in his shot is next to him. Mingyu tosses it back, refilling it without really looking to see what he's about to drink. His face doesn’t change as the alcohol goes down his throat. He keeps refilling the shot glass, losing track after the fourth.

 

“Mingyu..?”

 

Mingyu’s head snaps up, looking for Woozi who just called his name. Mingyu sees him sitting on top of a counter at the other end of the kitchen. His gaze falls to Seungcheol, standing next to Woozi. He stares at the cup in Seungcheol’s hand. He’s nervous and whatever he’s been drinking is in his system. He doesn’t want more, but he needs more. Mingyu smiles, walking over to them.

 

“Hey Seungcheol, can I have that?”

 

Mingyu reaches for Seungcheol’s cup before he hears an answer. He can feel the others gazes on him as he literally gulps the drink down. Mingyu hands the empty cup back to Seungcheol.

 

“Uh, sure..?”

 

Seungcheol watches Mingyu’s face curiously. He can’t tell if Mingyu is sick or normal. Seungcheol frowns, staring down at his empty cup before looking at Woozi.

 

“Mingyu how much have you had to drink?”

 

Woozi asks, hopping off the counter. Mingyu just smiles at him. Seungcheol glances down at Woozi, filled with worry.

 

“Is he okay? I’ve never even seen Mingyu drink before.”

 

Seungcheol wraps his arm around Woozi’s waist, the two are both contemplating this for a moment. Woozi nods to the question, but doesn't like the situation at all.

 

“He’s nervous and there's alcohol everywhere. This is just him avoiding something...or someone.”

 

Mingyu looks around them, body loosened up a bit-well no, a lot. He smiles, nodding his head slightly to the music.

 

“Mingyu, did you come here alone?”

 

Woozi waits patiently to hear Mingyu’s response. He doesn't say anything, looking away as he drinks again. Seungcheol puts his hand on Woozi’s shoulder making the other look up at him.

 

“You don’t think me asking him to bring Wonwoo is why he’s like this..do you?”

 

Woozi closes his eyes for a second, sighing. He knows Seungcheol had good intentions, but he basically broke Mingyu. The other is quick to read his mind, throwing up his hands in defense.

 

“I just thought it’d be a good thing, you know? Speed things up a bit instead of just staring at Wonwoo all the time.”

 

Seungcheol almost pouts and Woozi bites the inside of his cheek, avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze.

 

“It's okay.” He gives Seungcheol’s shoulder a light shove, turning to look back at Mingyu. “Let's not drink anymore, Gyu.”

 

Mingyu whines, but allows Woozi to take the cup from him. Woozi himself isn't sober enough to take care of Mingyu right now, he needs help.

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do, Mingyu?” Mingyu looks down, meeting Woozi’s eyes. “Go find Wonwoo and go back to your dorm.”

 

He should really be the one bringing Mingyu back, but Wonwoo seems decent enough and he really does want things to speed up between the two. Mingyu shakes his head, a small whine erupting from his throat.

 

“But I just got here.”

 

Woozi crosses his arms in front of his chest, giving Mingyu a look. Mingyu looks around dramatically before pouting, staring at Woozi.

 

“I lost Wonwoo.”

 

He rubs at his eyes, a fake cry coming out, making Woozi roll his. Mingyu isn't as drunk as he thought, he'll be fine. Woozi turns Mingyu around, giving him a small push out of the kitchen.

 

“Just keep walking, you’ll find him eventually.”

 

Mingyu gives up, deciding maybe drinking wasn't the best thing to do. He leaves the two without much protest, his feet guiding him in the same direction he came from. The song changes or maybe not, any song with heavy bass and rap to go with it all sounds the same right now.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo stood still as he watched Mingyu run away. He could tell based on how fast Mingyu’s heart was beating he was either nervous or afraid, or a combination of the two.He doesn't know how to feel. He knows he shouldn't have held Mingyu's hand. But he kind of liked having that much of an effect on Mingyu. Wonwoo decides to get out of everyone’s way, finding himself leaning against a wall, too unfamiliar with this house to sit on the couch and too tired to just stand in place waiting for Mingyu to return. Wonwoo watches everyone, content with just staying on the outside.

 

It’s always a strange experience when he attends parties. He's only ever been to a few with the actual purpose of partying. It’s like going to the zoo, a sort of twisted view of this yes, but it’s true. You see a lot when you’re sober and everyone else isn’t. He remembers back when he was just a kid, thinking about how he couldn’t wait to go to parties late at night and drink. Now that he can and has so many times, he’s over it and just wants to go home. That and the vampire thing can make regular human events boring.

 

Wonwoo wanted to make it up to Mingyu. He had thought maybe getting Mingyu to dance or something would’ve eased the youngers nerves, but instead Wonwoo thinks he just made everything worse.

 

“Well you look as emo as ever.”

 

Wonwoo looks to his side, eyes meeting someone's he’d rather not see at the moment. Jeonghan’s hair falls past his shoulder as he leans over, looking at Wonwoo’s face without actually making the effort to just stand in front of Wonwoo.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Jeonghan waits for an answer with playful eyes. Wonwoo knows better than to actually converse with someone like Jeonghan. So, he shrugs, trying to keep this as strictly like acquaintances as possible.

 

“Just here to get out.”

 

Wonwoo knows Jeonghan isn’t all that dangerous, yet he can’t just not be on guard in the presence of another vampire. At Wonwoo’s reply, Jeonghan lets out a laugh, something that would be hypnotizing to humans but to another vampire his laugh is just a laugh.

 

“I didn't think it was possible for you to not be next to Junhui.”

 

Wonwoo looks ahead, not wanting to say anything back. Jeonghan remains watching him. He's a little late in checking for this, but Wonwoo isn’t aware of any other vampires here. Jeonghan doesn't seem like he's hunting, but Wonwoo doesn’t know much about him.

 

“Wonwoo! I found you!”

 

Wonwoo looks up, alarmed as Mingyu comes stumbling by them. He looks at Jeonghan, watching him stare at Mingyu with amusement.

 

“Woozi says you need to...uh..take _me_ , yeah, me home.”

 

Mingyu looks accomplished at finishing that sentence. Wonwoo doesn't blink. He takes in Mingyu's appearance, his flushed face, and glazed looking eyes.

 

“Are you drunk..?”

 

Mingyu looks behind himself before shaking his head. He points at himself, eyes going big.

 

“No, I’m Mingyu...are you not Wonwoo? Wait...are you…?” He steps closer, backing Wonwoo up against the wall. “Sure do look a lot like him though.”

 

Mingyu invades Wonwoo's space. He brings a hand up to Wonwoo's mouth lifting up his top lip. Wonwoo glances at Jeonghan, seeing his smile grow.

 

“Your teeth aren't pointy like his-my bad.”

 

Wonwoo holds onto Mingyu's hand, pulling it away from his mouth. He nervously laughs, staring up at Mingyu’s smiling face.

 

“Friend of yours?”

 

Wonwoo meets Jeonghan’s analytical gaze. He nods curtly, pulling Mingyu away.

 

“It's time for us to leave.”

 

He offers a small smile to which Jeonghan meets with a wave.

 

“Nice chatting Wonwoo, Wonwoo's friend.”

 

Mingyu waves bye to the standing lamp next to Jeonghan. Wonwoo holds tightly onto the others hand, afraid if he lets go Mingyu will get lost.

 

“Where are we going? Woozi said Wonwoo needs to take me home.”

 

Wonwoo power walks to the coat pile, digging through it. He puts his own on first despite wanting to just leave it, already feeling sick of pretending to be human. He listens to Mingyu babble on about where his friends are with a scowl. Mingyu won't stand still as Wonwoo tries getting his coat on him. Wonwoo sighs, starting to get frustrated at Mingyu fidgeting.

 

“So weird..you could be his twin.”

 

Mingyu suddenly stands still then. Wonwoo's hands pause for a second after getting Mingyu's other arm through the sleeve. Mingyu brings his hand up to Wonwoo's face, cupping his chin. Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, feeling the others thumb trace over his bottom lip.

 

“You're drunk.”

 

Wonwoo steps back, grabbing Mingyu's hand once again, walking out the front door.

 

“I already told you, I'm Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, drunk Mingyu is already too exhausting for Wonwoo. The night air hits them, the temperature difference not affecting him. Mingyu voices his joy at the sudden cool air, stopping to feel the breeze more.

 

“Mingyu!”

 

Woozi emerges from the crowd, face just as flushed as Mingyu's. He's drunk too, and Wonwoo can only stare as Mingyu let's go of his hand to drape himself over Woozi.

 

“Phone, Gyu.”

 

Mingyu stands up straight, handing over his phone without a word. Wonwoo watches Woozi suddenly act more sober than he smells, typing away on Mingyu's phone. Woozi shakes his head then, putting the phone back into Mingyu’s coat pocket. Wonwoo sends him a small smile, ignoring the prolonged look from Woozi. It's obviously a warning of some sort, but Wonwoo doesn't know what to say.

 

“I wanna stay.”

 

Mingyu whines, Woozi ignores him.  

 

“Get home safe, both of you.”

 

Woozi doesn't wait for a response, stepping back into the house. Woozi is the only friend Wonwoo can easily recognize by face, but only because he's the one that smells like Mingyu the most. Their dynamic is a bit strange to Wonwoo, but not enough to ever comment on it. Mingyu grumbles something about never being able to stay out, and Wonwoo grabs his arm, making them step out of the way. Getting Mingyu down stairs is easier than Wonwoo imagines it to be.

 

They walk by people leaving or arriving, Wonwoo-although annoyed, smiles small at Mingyu saying hi to everyone they pass. Curiosity gets the better of him though, after they’re far from the house, Wonwoo gets Mingyu’s phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it, Mingyu’s texts with Woozi still open. Woozi sent Mingyu’s location to himself, and Wonwoo quickly understands that Woozi's tracking Mingyu. He doesn't really get why though. Mingyu's well built, kind of intimidating if he doesn't emote. In a fight, Wonwoo isn't that confident he'd win even with Mingyu being human. He shrugs it off, giving Mingyu his phone back-the other still oblivious and humming happily. When they're about to cross the final street before their dorms, Mingyu presses himself closer to Wonwoo, breath reeking of alcohol as his hand interlocks with Wonwoo’s.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Wonwoo stops walking after stepping off the curb. He looks ahead, wishing for his bed.

 

“Did you want to go somewhere…?”

 

He sighs out, seeing Mingyu nod, swaying their clasped hands back in forth.

 

“I want chicken nuggets.”

 

Mingyu laughs, Wonwoo looks at him, wondering what's so funny about that sentence.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Can I get a ten piece chicken nugget meal and..Mingyu, what are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo can't move, staring ahead into the worker’s widened eyes. Mingyu leans down, resting his head on top of Wonwoo’s shoulder. His arms wrap around Wonwoo’s waist, making Wonwoo lean back into his chest.

 

“I’m tired, get the, uh, the fry thingies.”

Mingyu’s voice comes out too loud next to his ear. Wonwoo puts on a smile, confirming the order has fries too. He didn’t peg Mingyu as someone who enjoys standing in a Mcdonald's at almost two in the morning. Mingyu had hummed in gratitude, not moving away. Wonwoo really wants this to end, the workers in the kitchen are giving them side glances now.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, we’re out. We only have a twenty piece.”

 

The worker, who seems way too young to be out at this time, flicks their gaze between him and Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn't know what to say at Mingyu's huff.

 

“Twenty piece is fine.”

 

Wonwoo fumbles handing them the money. The worker leaves them and all Wonwoo can think about is how good Mingyu smells amongst the food here. His hands aren't as tight around Wonwoo's waist anymore, but he's still too close. It's not that Mingyu's really touching him, from the way he's swaying slightly, it’s more so Mingyu's just using Wonwoo for support-even if it does look like he’s being hugged, Wonwoo just ignores Mingyu, knowing this’ll be over soon as Mingyu sees food.

 

“I’m hungry…”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hushed, and Wonwoo can only let out a sigh of relief that no ones staring anymore.

 

“I already ordered, what else are you wanting?”

 

He didn't really picture his night going like this, but Wonwoo doesn't really mind.

 

“Nothing-just wanna chew.”

 

From Mingyu’s voice, he knows the other is pouting. Wonwoo coughs, masking the laugh he would've let out. He quickly regains his composure when the worker comes back. In a second, Mingyu moves from Wonwoo, causing him to lose his balance momentarily. He watches as Mingyu goes up to the counter, grabbing his bag of food and holding it close to his chest. He keeps his head down, pushing Mingyu towards the door. Once out Mingyu doesn’t say anything, just holds the bag close. Wonwoo can smell the food and scrunches his nose up as he stuffs his hands into his coat pockets.

 

    They walk in silence much like how they did when they were walking to the party. Wonwoo doesn't mind, kicking at a small stone as he walks. He’s a little ahead of Mingyu when he stops walking at the sound of sniffles. He turns to see that Mingyu's also stopped, his hand rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Mingyu, are you crying?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no. Wonwoo steps closer, and Mingyu drops his hand, tears openly falling as he stares down into the now open bag.

 

“I wanted ten, but they gave me twenty..”

 

Mingyu holds the bag towards Wonwoo, and Wonwoo humors him, looking in.

 

“Yeah...I thought it was okay?”

 

Mingyu takes the bag away, making Wonwoo meet the others tearful gaze.

 

“They said they were out of ten, but they gave me two ten piece boxes-why didn’t they just give me one, w-why’d they charge me for twenty when they had the ten? Why did they lie..?”

 

Wonwoo looks around, unsure of what to do. Mingyu's full out crying now and Wonwoo's starting to panic.

 

“I was the one who paid for it, they didn’t charge you anything-”

 

Wonwoo steps closer, a hand at Mingyu's shoulder. His words seem to make everything worse, Mingyu steps back, making Wonwoo drop his hand.

 

“I know! I feel so bad!” He yells, and Wonwoo feels himself flinch. He looks away, taking a breath.

“Mingyu it’s fine, let’s just go back to the dorm and-”

 

Wonwoo steps closer, cutting himself off as Mingyu steps back.

“It’s not fine! What do I do with all these nuggets?! You can’t eat them! I’m not throwing them away! What do I do?! It’s too many nuggets for me, I can’t do this!”

 

Mingyu's crying and drunk and holding a bag of McDonald's staring at Wonwoo with so much pain and guilt on his face. Wonwoo puts his hands on top his head, looking around. A couple walks across the street, staring at them. Wonwoo drops his hands, taking one of Mingyu's.

“We’ll get back to our room and figure it all out there, okay?”

 

He steps closer, bringing a hand up to Mingyu's face, wiping at his cheek. Mingyu doesn't say anything, and Wonwoo wonders if doing this is okay. He stops touching Mingyu, stepping back again. Wonwoo puts his hands back in his pockets, listening to Mingyu calm down. It's only a few more minutes to their dorm, but Wonwoo feels like it's hours away. Mingyu's the one who starts walking first. Wonwoo just feels better now that the crying has stopped. He's awful with comforting people, mainly because he's never really had to. Junhui’s the one who comforts him, he doesn't do it back because Junhui never gets upset.

 

“You’re really cold, here.”

 

Mingyu presses the bag of food against Wonwoo’s arm. The two are walking very close to each other, and Wonwoo decides not to tell Mingyu that he doesn’t get cold, out of fear it’d make Mingyu start crying again. The two continued like that all the way to the dorms. Mingyu, pressed against Wonwoo’s side along with the McDonald’s bag, and Wonwoo, too drained to move away.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It’s almost five in the morning when Wonwoo wakes up. He blinks into the darkness, trying to remember when he fell asleep. The two had gotten back, and for some reason immediately sat on Mingyu’s bed, their backs pressed against the wall, propping them up. Wonwoo looks down at his lap in a daze. Mingyu’s garbage has somehow ended up all over him, but he doesn’t care, he's tired. Mingyu’s asleep on Wonwoo’s shoulder still. He briefly remembers Mingyu eating the second box of chicken nuggets anyway. Having stared at them saying he felt bad because he ate their friends so he has to eat them too.

 

He never wants Mingyu to drink again. Wonwoo can’t help but smile small t. Even if they didn’t really do anything tonight, it was still kind of fun. He hasn't really thought about giving Mingyu a chance. This wasn't a chance, it was just...him seeing if they could do something and have it not be weird or awkward. The only time he was uncomfortable was when Mingyu wasn't with him. He imagines if Mingyu wasn't so nervous, the night could've been more fun for both of them. Mingyu stirs a bit, head falling off Wonwoo’s shoulder, causing him to wake up abruptly. He sits up slow, dragging a hand down his face.

 

“What time is it?”

Mingyu’s voice comes out scratchy, body slumping down. Their shoulders touch as Wonwoo shrugs, not answering. Mingyu’s head bumps his, and Wonwoo becomes overly aware of their thighs touching. He’s too close. Wonwoo’s breath hitches, Mingyu’s scent overpowering his senses. He guesses now that's why he woke up. Wonwoo doesn't know what to do. He’s been ignoring it this whole time, but his body won't let him forget that he's tasted Mingyu's blood.

 

“...You’re so cold, why?”

 

It's unintentional, but Mingyu gets closer. His hand lands on top of Wonwoo's, and he can tell Mingyu's already falling back asleep. Wonwoo closes his eyes for a moment, hand slowly moving out from under Mingyu's.

 

“I haven’t fed in a while, that’s why.”

 

He gets off the bed, walking to his own. His hands clench and unclench into fists. Wonwoo doesn’t bother getting under the covers, he just lies down. He hears Mingyu shuffling and then garbage hits their floor. Now that he’s further away he can breathe more easily. Mingyu’s scent dulls in his mind, at least enough for him to calm down. He doesn't have to get comfortable, eyes feeling heavy within seconds.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know why he needs to sleep. He knows Junhui and most vampires don't do it. It’s something Junhui's never explained to him. To be fair, Wonwoo has never bothered asking why either. All Wonwoo knows, is that every night around three, he must sleep. He doesn’t dream, doesn’t think, he’s just out for a couple of hours. He can wake up sometimes-due to hunger or a threat, but usually once it's three he's out and wakes up in the morning.

 

Wonwoo makes a mental note to feed soon before his consciousness starts slipping away against his will. When hungry, his mood swings, his control weakens. It's not safe to be around Mingyu-let alone any human.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Their room is bright when Wonwoo wakes. He sits up, looking at his clock first. It’s a little after seven, same time he always wakes. He feels fully rested like he usually does, but something feels weird. Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu's empty bed. He's only ever gotten up before Mingyu, so the sight of Mingyu’s empty bed is foreign. It isn’t hard to tell where Mingyu is. Wonwoo can hear him throwing up in their bathroom. He gets out of bed, feeling gross from sleeping in his clothes last night. They smell like that house and chicken nuggets. He walks over to the bathroom door, knocking gently.

 

“I’m going out for a bit, you okay?”

 

He listens to Mingyu groan.

 

“Barely.”

 

More muffled throwing up. Wonwoo scrunches his nose. He spares a pitied glance at the door, turning to his dresser. He puts on clean clothes and heads out.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When Mingyu woke up this morning, his first thought was asking himself why there's a chicken nugget in his hand. His second thought was that he was going to puke. He’s spent most of his Sunday morning knees numb, face in the toilet.

 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling like he’s finished getting rid of whatever it was he put into his body last night. Mingyu gets up slowly, hand gripping the sink counter as he hauls his body to a standing position. He doesn’t bother making eye contact with his reflection, already knowing he looks like shit. Mingyu washes his hands at least ten times before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

 

Mingyu exits the bathroom, confident he won’t be getting sick again-scratch that, he refuses to get sick again. Mingyu lands face first on his bed. He feels pressure on his stomach so he flips onto his back. Mingyu stares at the ceiling, trying to recall exactly what he did last night. After getting to the party and running into Vernon, everything is fuzzy in Mingyu’s mind. Flashes of Wonwoo walking next to him is all Mingyu can get right now.

 

That and the small conversation they had before Mingyu blacked out completely. Wonwoo hasn’t fed in a while, but Mingyu doesn't know how long a while actually is for a vampire. His head hurts trying to think about it. Their room is too bright, Mingyu covers his eyes with his arm. Wonwoo's clock and his breathing are the only sounds in the room, yet Mingyu thinks it’s still too loud. Their door opens, startling Mingyu but not enough to look and see who it is.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, their door shuts. Mingyu holds up a peace sign instead of replying. He hears Wonwoo walk closer to his bed, taking something out of a plastic bag. It's placed on Mingyu’s stomach, making the him move his arm to look. Mingyu sits up, holding the small bottle of painkillers. His head feels heavy from lying down, there's never been a better case of good timing in his life. Wonwoo goes to their fridge, returning with a water bottle. He hands Mingyu it, very obviously waiting for Mingyu to take the medication.

 

It feels weird, having Wonwoo look directly at him this much. Mingyu's face feels warm as he takes two of the pills. He ends up dry swallowing them on accident. His throat is sore. Wonwoo seems satisfied when he takes a sip of water. Mingyu lies back down, listening as Wonwoo takes off his jacket. He sets down another bag on his desk, and Mingyu wants to see what it is but his body feels too heavy.

 

“You should sleep, unless you’re up for eating something?”

 

Mingyu frowns, sitting up slow. He takes another sip of water, shaking his head no. Wonwoo doesn't know what Mingyu's saying no to exactly, so he assumes Mingyu doesn’t want to eat. Wonwoo doesn’t care, he grabs the other bag, handing it to Mingyu. He doesn't say anything, sitting back down at his desk.

 

“You got me soup?”

 

Wonwoo looks back nodding, Mingyu really should eat something, he knows that at least. Mingyu seems to be on the same page as he takes the container out of the bag, the smell of vegetable soup spreads all over their room. It's nauseating, but Wonwoo distracts himself, turning back to the homework he was working on last night. He can feel Mingyu's gaze on him. It's making him agitated, and Wonwoo knows Mingyu wants to say something. He stands, walking over to his bed with his things. He reopens his textbook, resting it on his lap as he tries to find the page he was on.

 

“Something on your mind..?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t look up, reaching into his pencil case, grabbing a highlighter.

 

“How long can you go without drinking someone’s blood?”

 

Wonwoo’s hand pauses just above his notebook. He frowns, the words on his textbook blurring. He closes his eyes once, blinking it away.

 

“About four months.” Wonwoo finishes highlighting a sentence before meeting Mingyu’s eyes. “That’s just how long I have gone, not how long I should. Most vampires go like a few weeks at most.”

 

Mingyu nods small, moving his spoon around the bowl.

 

“So...when was the last time you did that?”

 

He asks, looking away from his soup, not really wanting to put anything in his stomach. He hears Wonwoo shut his textbook and Mingyu can tell instantly he's annoyed the other.

 

“I don't know-a month maybe? Please just eat your soup.”

 

The two stare at each other before Mingyu looks down, mumbling his apology. Wonwoo sighs, not meaning to snap but now Mingyu looks hurt and he feels bad.

 

“Mingyu, I’m-”

 

Their door opens, and Wonwoo frowns.

 

“Wonwoo!”

 

Junhui barges into their room, sitting down next to Wonwoo. He doesn’t look up, feeling Junhui's arm around his shoulder.

 

“What is it?”

 

Wonwoo looks up at a smiling Junhui.

 

“Oh, feisty today, huh?”

 

He’s not in the mood right now, he just wants to study. He makes that perfectly clear in his head but Junhui still takes the books off his lap. Wonwoo puts his head in his hands, willing Junhui to leave.

 

“Been awhile since you ate, _yeah_?”

 

Wonwoo looks up at the locals dialect Junhui mimicked. Junhui’s staring at the textbook, confused before closing it.

 

“May I have my book back?”

 

Junhui’s face shows no expression, but he still hands Wonwoo it. Junhui leans in closer and Wonwoo’s gaze flicks to Mingyu. The spoons barely hanging in Mingyu’s mouth as he watches them.

 

“A month is too long, aren't you tired of feeling hunger pains?”

 

What Junhui's really saying is that he himself is tired of it and Wonwoo needs to do something about it-yesterday. Junhui leans against him, and Wonwoo can feel Mingyu's gaze burning into them. Wonwoo guesses it has been awhile since he's fed, but he's used to the pain.

 

“Well, I _guess_ we’re going to Sunshine’s.”

 

Junhui stands up. Wonwoo's eyes widen, standing with him.

 

“No, I can hunt.”

 

He defends himself, knowing he’s wrong. Junhui glances at him, smiling again.

 

“You’re the one who waited this long.” He states the obvious, ignoring Wonwoo’s sigh. “We have no choice.”

 

Junhui says in a serious tone, but his expression is too cheerful. Wonwoo looks down, hands forming into fists. He really hates that parenting tone Junhui has.

 

“I’m fine. I can hunt..” He looks up, meeting Junhui's gaze. He's begging Junhui, pleading with him and willing to do whatever if it means he won't have to go there.

 

“My Wonwoo is begging, how cute.”

 

Junhui coos, stepping closer to ruffle at Wonwoo’s hair. Mingyu coughs, making the two look up at him.

 

“What’s Sunshine’s?”

 

Wonwoo hates Mingyu saying that name. He and Junhui glance at each other before Junhui moves to sit down next to Mingyu. Wonwoo stares at him, silently telling him to move away. Mingyu holds his soup closer to him, and Junhui glances down at it before placing an arm around Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Sunshine’s _,_ is this nice local establishment where humans like yourself, go to offer their services to vampires like us.”

 

Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo, seeing him avoid his stare. Mingyu gets it pretty quick that this place is where humans willingly offer their blood to vampires. His stomach hurts.

 

“Since Wonwoo’s waited this long, and to avoid a murder spree, he will be feeding there. Tonight.”

 

Junhui removes his arm, and Mingyu feels himself tense as Junhui's hand lightly cups his jaw.

 

“Unless... you want to help him out..?”

 

He turns Mingyu's head slightly. Mingyu doesn't feel anything, staring into Junhui's eyes.

 

“Junhui, let’s go.”

 

Wonwoo pulls Junhui off the bed, away from Mingyu.

 

“Touchy-touchy.”

 

Junhui laughs once, standing at their door. Wonwoo goes to his desk putting on his coat. The two leave with Junhui saying a final goodbye to Mingyu. He wasn't afraid, but he couldn't move for a moment. For some reason, Mingyu feels like he wasn't really in danger, like Junhui was trying to prove something to him or to Wonwoo. Mingyu doesn't know. Mingyu blinks down into his now cold soup. The room is silent.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Guys open up!”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he’s standing in front of his friend's room. As if these two could help him with this. Hoshi opens the door, looking like he’s just woken up.

 

“Mingyu, it is barely three in the afternoon, what are you doing here?”

 

Hoshi presses his forehead against the door frame. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“Hoshi, it’s three in the afternoon, let me in.”

 

Mingyu listens to Hoshi groan as he opens the door, letting Mingyu into the darkened room.

 

“Where’s Seokmin?”

 

He sits down on Seokmin’s made bed, letting Hoshi climb back into his own.

 

“Rehearsals, what’s up?”

 

Hoshi sounds a bit more awake, hand grabbing his phone off the nightstand before getting under the covers. Mingyu glances around the room. He isn’t sure how to go about this. He doesn't really know what's actually bothering him.

 

“Gyu..?”

 

Mingyu looks up. Hoshi’s staring at him, gaze searching his.

 

“Sorry, I'm trying to figure out how to word it is all…”

 

Hoshi nods slow, looking back down at his phone.

 

“ Everything okay?”

 

Hoshi asks casually. Mingyu shrugs, looking down at his hands. Hoshi stares at his phone, waiting silently. A few moments pass in silence and it isn't until after Hoshi calls out to Mingyu that he starts talking-erasing Hoshi’s building concern.

 

“Okay so, let’s say I have this drink right?” He pauses, waiting for Hoshi to nod. The other does, but a frowns making its way onto his face. “I..made it myself, and I need it to survive. Now, there’s this person who doesn’t have their own drink, like, they can't make it on their own. So, they need other’s drinks to live. You following?”

 

Mingyu stares at Hoshi, who nods hesitantly.

 

“They need someone else’s drink to live, and getting that isn't an issue. They have offers for drinks even, yet they've never tried to take some of mine...let’s say this upsets me, like why don't they want some of mine? What’s wrong with mine that they haven't asked for some?”

 

He gets lost in this metaphor, staring at his hands.

 

“What kind of drink?”

 

Hoshi asks. Mingyu blinks up at him. He looks way too focused on this, sitting with his hands folded in front of his mouth. Hoshi sounded serious, but his position makes Mingyu smile small.

 

“Orange juice?” Hoshi nods, and Mingyu laughs once under his breath. “Okay so, this juice is just sitting there-I mean, _I_ need it, so I don’t really want to give them any...but they've asked everyone else, yet for some reason not me, why is that?”

 

Mingyu starts bouncing his leg, hoping Hoshi doesn't get curious for more details.

 

“Wait, I’m confused. Do you want them to take your juice or not?”

 

Mingyu stills, meeting Hoshi’s gaze.

 

“No..?” The response makes Hoshi frown. Mingyu shakes his head, looking away. “It’s just that I don’t know who's giving them this juice, so I’d feel better knowing who it was from and that they’re safe..?”

 

He can feel the other staring at him. Mingyu scowls, not understanding his own thoughts. He absolutely doesn't want Wonwoo to drink his blood, but he is curious about the bite. It's just a small curiosity, or a selfish desire to make that nightmare not haunt him. He wants to compare the sensations, wants to know if it's as painful.

 

“So...you want to give this person your juice, just to feel better about whose juice it is..?”

 

Hoshi's voice sounds tired. Mingyu looks up at him, his gaze no longer on Mingyu, but at the black screen on his phone.

 

“Mingyu, what the fuck is this actually about?”

 

Mingyu’s taken aback at Hoshi swearing to him. He didn’t realize how confusing this must be. Hoshi has to also be hung over, or just tired. He's picked the wrong time and person to come to for his existential vampire crisis.

 

“It’s no one-nothing, sorry.” He apologizes without really explaining what for. Hoshi looks at him, tempted to say something, but instead slumps down in bed.

 

“I’m not sure what I needed to figure out, but I think I have an idea now, thanks Hosh.”

 

He stands, smoothing over Seokmin’s sheets. Hoshi groans, his head falling onto his pillow.

 

“Thanks for the headache.”

 

Mingyu walks to the door, letting himself out. He'll have to treat Hoshi later for dealing with this. Mingyu wasn't just saying whatever before, but he really does think he has his thoughts sorted out. He wants Wonwoo to drink his blood but at the same time doesn’t. It makes perfect sense, and the world is at peace once again. Mingyu shuts the door and feels his knees weaken. He slides down the wall, burying his face into his hands.

 

“I’ve lost my mind.”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“You like him.”

 

Wonwoo stops walking, staring ahead at Junhui. They had left Sunshine’s a while ago, slowly making their way back to the dorms. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, walking along the edge of the sidewalk. He stares at Junhui, wondering if sticking his arms out for balance like the other will somehow make  doing this more fun.

 

“I already said I don’t.”

 

Junhui hums to himself, spinning once with ease. Wonwoo looks around, always paranoid of someone noticing how Junhui behaves. They're alone, he just doesn't want to think about this.

 

“Your actions are saying something different than your mouth.”

 

Wonwoo glares at the back of Junhui’s head, walking back onto the sidewalk.

“Can we drop this topic?”

 

Wonwoo starts walking faster, so does Junhui, no longer needing his arms out for balance, having no trouble walking. Wonwoo knows Junhui can feel his own confusion about Mingyu and the discomfort from this conversation, so he doesn’t understand why Junhui is pressing this.

 

“Jeonghan thought your behavior last night meant you didn't want him to interact with Mingyu, like you were afraid he'd be stolen.”

 

Wonwoo stops walking, staring at his feet.

 

“Since when do you and Jeonghan talk..?”

 

Junhui speaks to the others here, Wonwoo knows this, but Junhui isn't friends with them, so he's just really confused about how Jeonghan was brought up with a friendly tone. Junhui's shoulder bumps into his, his arm interlocking with Wonwoo's.

 

“His boyfriend also does theater, what Jeonghan thought for you is what he had feared from me.”

 

Junhui tells him. Wonwoo frowns at the mention of Jeonghan’s boyfriend. He finds that word so weird. Any official relationship title is just strange to Wonwoo.

 

“He’s dating a human, has been for months actually.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes go wide for a second. Junhui starts walking again, guiding Wonwoo along.

 

“Does he know about us then?”

 

He  being the human. Wonwoo watches Junhui nod. Jeonghan didn't seem like the type who’d end up in a relationship for that long, much less with a human.

 

“How’d Minghao react to that?”

 

A familiar look crosses Junhui's face at the mention of Minghao. Junhui sighs, staring ahead.

 

“From what Jeonghan’s told me, it was Minghao’s fault Joshua even found out in the first place.” Wonwoo nods along, glad to hear a name other than human. “See..? Jeonghan’s dating a human, now you don’t have to feel weird about liking Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, pulling his arm away as they cross the street.

 

“I don’t feel weird because he’s a human-it’s because he’s my roommate.” It’s a response Junhui's tired of hearing, but it's the truth. Wonwoo likes Mingyu strictly as a roommate. “Even if I did like him-which I don’t, if we dated and then broke up, it'd be insanely awkward.”

 

Wonwoo walks ahead, not wanting to see the look Junhui's giving him. Wonwoo doesn't like Mingyu the way he knows the other likes him. Last night was fun and he gave Mingyu a chance, but Wonwoo doesn't need fun or someone in his life. He isn't even sure how long him and Junhui will be here, so getting involved with Mingyu can only end in hurt.

 

“So don’t break up or better yet, don’t date at all, just do what we do.”

 

Junhui's next to him, laughing at Wonwoo's face.

 

“I’m not even going to think about that.”

 

The idea of only sleeping with Mingyu is literally impossible with the feelings he has for Wonwoo. There's just no way, even if Mingyu agreed, that he wouldn't feel hurt doing just that with Wonwoo. He knows Mingyu is aware of the things he and Junhui do, but he can’t picture himself explaining to Mingyu that he’s misunderstanding. He doesn't want to think about this anymore.

 

“Isn't Minghao weird?”

 

Junhui kicks at a rock, Wonwoo watches it skip ahead, hitting the curb.  He breathes a sigh of relief at Junhui finally dropping it.

 

“Because he warned us not to expose ourselves yet did so himself..?”

 

His dorm comes into view, Wonwoo watches Junhui nod.

 

“I just find it funny.”

 

Junhui shrugs, and Wonwoo knows this tone. Junhui's curious and Junhui being curious means he's going to do whatever it takes to get rid of that feeling. Junhui looks back at him, offended at Wonwoo's thoughts of him.

 

“I’m not going to do _anything_ , he's just interesting.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t look convinced, starting up the stairs for his dorm. Junhui groans once, giving in to Wonwoo's suspicions.

 

“Okay fine, I’m going to try and take whatever stick is up his ass out, so you and Mingyu can start dating and he won’t kill us all.”

 

Junhui waves his hands in Wonwoo’s face, making spooky sounds at Minghao’s death threats. Wonwoo stops just before opening the front doors.

 

“So you’re going to sleep with him.”

 

Junhui leans against the doors, blocking Wonwoo from opening it. He grins, pulling at Wonwoo's hand.

 

“You know me so well.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, leaning in as Junhui kisses his cheek. Junhui leans off the doors, opening them for Wonwoo.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When Wonwoo returns to their room, Mingyu had tried not to make it seem like he was waiting. After Mingyu got back, he's been in the same spot on his bed. His books are open, but he hasn't looked at them. It's gotten dark and Mingyu didn’t feel up for eating dinner, or answering the messages from his friends. Wonwoo's taking off his coat, and Mingyu can't stop staring. Wonwoo drapes it over his desk chair, oblivious to Mingyu's staring. Mingyu doesn’t know why Wonwoo never hangs his coat up on their door. Even after Mingyu's repeatedly hung it up for him, Wonwoo doesn’t seem to register it and continues to hang it over his chair.

 

“Did you eat well?”

 

Mingyu breaks their silence, instantly filled with regret at his wording. Wonwoo pauses, sparring him a glance while walking to his bed.

 

“Uhm..yeah, I guess?”

 

Wonwoo, clearly taken aback by the question, doesn’t move. Mingyu nods once, face feeling warm as he stands. He goes to his dresser pulling out clothes, anything to excuse himself from this awkward conversation he's started.

 

“Cool, I’m gonna shower now so..”

 

Mingyu turns, feeling awkward as ever.Wonwoo’s still standing in the way. Mingyu walks forward, side stepping past Wonwoo. Wonwoo steps the same way at the same time. Mingyu steps to the other side but Wonwoo does too. The two laugh, almost forcefully at this. Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder in an attempt to hold Wonwoo still while he goes the other way. His stomach flips, a strange feeling going up his arm.

 

“You feel warm.”

 

It’s weird that Wonwoo isn’t cold, it almost feels wrong. Mingyu stares at his hand, unable to pull away from Wonwoo.

 

“Yeah, that happens when I’m full.”

 

His eyes leave his hand, trailing over Wonwoo’s collar bones peeking through the sweater he’s wearing. His gaze moves up Wonwoo's neck until he finds himself staring at Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu looks down, dropping his hand from Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo stares at him, brows furrowed slightly. He shakes his head, stepping out of the way.

 

“It's okay.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, void of any annoyance Mingyu figured he'd be met with. The bathroom door shuts and Wonwoo finds it easier to breathe, face feeling warm.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu likes Wonwoo, most of his friends know this. Much to his dismay, even people he’s never met know this. The idea of Wonwoo also knowing is something Mingyu hasn’t even prepared himself to seriously think about. He had closed the bathroom door, feeling ashamed for even touching Wonwoo that long. If everyone already knows, it has to be obvious to Wonwoo too. Mingyu isn't good at hiding his emotions, and the more he interacts with Wonwoo, the more obvious it has to be.

 

Mingyu stares at himself in the mirror. He looks away, leaning against the door. If his feelings are as obvious as he knows they are, that means Wonwoo knows, and he hasn't distanced himself from Mingyu. He lets his head rest against the door, frowning up at the ceiling. Wonwoo's easy to talk to, and it's not terribly awkward or energy draining to be near him. Mingyu bites down on his lip, fully coming to the realization that Wonwoo's probably known about his feelings for as long as he himself has. Mingyu doesn't know what this means.

 

He pushes himself off the door, setting his clothes on the sink counter. Wonwoo and him never got close, and it was probably because of his feelings. That just means Wonwoo's uncomfortable with Mingyu liking him. He grips the edge with his hands. This hurts, but he's still confused. They're still talking, and it doesn't feel like it's charity for finding out what Wonwoo is. Mingyu leans forward, not looking in the mirror. He can feel himself blush, inwardly cursing at how childish he’s being. He shouldn't be in here. He took a shower earlier today, yet here he is, having to take another one because he can't deal with being in the same room as Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu wants to laugh at how stupid this all is. He shouldn't have to avoid Wonwoo, he should be able to just tell Wonwoo his feelings like an adult and hope for the best or most likely, prepare for the worst. Mingyu isn't going to do that though, he knows he should but he doesn't have that kind of confidence. He's never been the one to ask someone out. When someone would ask him,he didn’t want to say no and be hated, so he’d just go with it. He's not really on bad terms with anyone he's been with despite most of them being aware of this. All of his relationships have just kind of ended without him really having to do anything because he leaves everything up to others. Mingyu closes his eyes. This is also why he's been the only one hurt numerous times.

 

Mingyu notes to himself to buy a new shower curtain as he pushes it back, turning the water on. He doesn't even know what it was that made him attracted to Wonwoo, just that it was a sudden wave of romantic feelings he didn’t ask for. Mingyu had to move from his old dorm to this current one last semester. Some Jimin guy and his roommate thought making an indoor pool with their bathtub was a good idea. It caused water damage to at least three floors, and everyone’s room arrangements were shit on. Anyone who hated the person stuck with them ended up receiving a second chance at potential happiness, so no one really hated those two in the end.

 

Yibo, his old roommate was okay, but he wasn’t ever actually at their room. It made Mingyu feel as though he didn’t even have to share his room. It wasn't a big deal getting a new roommate, considering Mingyu's never had trouble making friends due to his adapting personality. He starts to undress, mind feeling hazy as he recalls his first meeting with Wonwoo. The day Mingyu moved in, he had broken his coffee maker. It’s a bad omen that went over Mingyu’s head.

 

When he opened the door to his new room, he was greeted with Wonwoo sitting on his bed and now that Mingyu is remembering this, Junhui was also there, Mingyu just didn't pay mind to him at all. Kind of hard to look at anyone else when someone as attractive as Wonwoo was sitting on a bed with a black choker around his neck. Mingyu couldn't hear anything but muffled complaining from Wonwoo and Junhui's laughter.

 

The second Wonwoo had met Mingyu's eyes and the two on the bed seemed to acknowledge Mingyu’s presence, Mingyu felt himself stop breathing. The box which held his favorite thing in the world, fell to the floor and broke. Mingyu was in a daze as Wonwoo hurriedly took the choker off, pushing Junhui out the door before introducing himself to Mingyu. He remembers not being able to speak for a few seconds. Mingyu had smiled and introduced himself, pretending as if he wasn't just punched in the gut from how attractive his roommate is. After polite greetings, an awkward air filled their room.

 

They fell into a quiet routine for the following months. His feelings only grew with each day of sharing the same space. Mingyu's wanted more for a long time. They weren't even friends, for months the two didn't speak more than five words to each other. Mingyu was so sure Wonwoo hated him. This all changed pretty quickly, Mingyu guesses if he had just reached out instead of molding himself to accommodate Wonwoo’s quietness, he thinks they could've started talking sooner.

 

He stands under the water, numb to the coolness of it. Mingyu realizes he can't change the past, but this won't stop him from being kept up late with his regrets. He’s constantly over analyzing everything he does,trying to play out different scenarios of what could've been. He runs his hands through his hair, emotions feeling too mixed right now. There's still a chance Wonwoo doesn't know, Mingyu wants to protect what they have right now.

 

He starts washing his hair, frowning at the tiles. This whole vampire thing really makes things difficult. Mingyu closes his eyes, nails feeling rough against his scalp. It's been awhile since he's had these intense of feelings. It only makes sense with his track record, that these feelings are for someone not even human.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu didn't mean to not reply to his friends all night, he just forgot and then missed the right timing so he didn't reply at all. Woozi hadn't saved him a seat in class, making him sit by himself a few rows behind, which was fine, he could've sat right behind Woozi, but also didn't know how to approach him after ignoring the other for that long. He knows he has to make it up to Woozi, he just doesn't know how. Mingyu spent all of class thinking of ways to explain where his head’s been without mentioning vampires or Wonwoo at all. Mingyu felt a small pang of anxiety when he noticed the rest of class was already packing up and talking amongst themselves. He couldn't come up with anything.

 

Woozi stays seated, and Mingyu knows he's waiting for him. Mingyu stands, deciding to just say whatever. He doesn't make eye contact with Woozi, sitting down next to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

He clears his throat at Woozi's silence. Mingyu leans forward, poking at Woozi's shoulder. He says hey again, this time earning a small glance.

 

“Back from Narnia?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes glance down at Woozi's desk, watching as he plays with the spiral on his notebook.

 

“Things have been a little weird for me lately.”

 

Woozi turns in his chair, a scowl on his face. Mingyu needs to elaborate, but he can't find the words.

 

“Yeah, what's with you? Sooyoung said you barged into his room talking about juice or some shit…?”

 

Woozi looks at him, clearly expecting an answer that Mingyu can't come up with. He can hear others conversations, complaining about the paper they were just assigned that he has no idea about. Mingyu stands, adjusting his bag.

 

“I can't tell you.”

 

He blurts out. Woozi's face falls, standing up.

 

“You can't tell me..”

 

Woozi mumbles to himself. He's confused, but he accepts it. He nods to Mingyu, pushing both of their chairs in. Mingyu steps back to let him pass. It's not exactly what he wanted to say, but he supposes it's not a lie and Woozi won't press for more-not now at least. The two walk out of the room, their silence masked by others walking in the same hall. It's been awhile since he's talked with Woozi, actually talked while spending time with him outside of school.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

Mingyu smiles, feeling as though Woozi's having the same thoughts. He hears Woozi unlock his phone.

 

“Nothing, wanna go to the mall?”

 

He needs a few things and it'll give them time to just walk around and talk freely. Woozi nods, holding up his phone.

 

“Seungcheol wants new shoes and I need a new mic, so how about we leave around noon?”

 

Mingyu frowns,catching a glimpse at the two’s messages, his steps slowing. It's not that he dislikes Seungcheol, or his friend being in a relationship, he wanted it to be just them.

 

“Yeah, noon is fine.”

 

A pout forms on his lips, looking down when Woozi frowns at his tone.

 

“You sound bummed.”

 

Woozi states. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“I'm not bummed.”

 

He stops walking, Woozi stops with him, turning away from Mingyu.

 

“I know, but you sound-”

 

Mingyu cuts him off with a loud whine.

 

“Why does Seungcheol have to come with? Doesn't this mean I'll be a third wheel? Don't make me a third wheel Woozi please.”

 

Mingyu looks at the older with pleading eyes. It's a lie, Mingyu doesn't care about that. Woozi looks at him, and Mingyu knows he can tell it's a lie. Woozi looks forward then, scanning the hall for something.Mingyu gets rid of the pout he had on, following the others line of sight.

 

“Oh, what luck.”

 

Woozi smiles. Mingyu frowns at him, watching in confusion as Woozi holds up an arm, waving down someone.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo!”

 

Mingyu holds his breath, staring ahead as Wonwoo's figure slowly emerges from the sea of people. Mingyu grabs at Woozi’s sleeve, his bag falling off his shoulder as he begs silently for Woozi not to do this. He glances at Wonwoo, accidentally making eye contact. Mingyu diverts his eyes to the floor, face feeling warm.

 

“You busy tomorrow?”

 

Mingyu's eyes widen, listening in horror as Wonwoo says no. He feels Woozi's hand on top of his, squeezing once. Mingyu looks up, Woozi smiles at him, eyes disappearing as he nods once to Wonwoo. Mingyu forces a smile back, feeling tempted to flip Woozi off as the other leaves them. Mingyu sighs, remembering Wonwoo's still standing by him, waiting for the rest of the conversation Woozi started.

 

“Mind telling me what we're doing tomorrow?”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, and Mingyu's body freezes. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He really, really doesn't want to. Mingyu meets Wonwoo's gaze, laughing once.

 

“The mall, we need a new shower curtain and I just felt like shopping. You don't have to come if you don't want to.”

 

He watches Wonwoo's eyes glance away and Mingyu prepares himself for rejection.

 

“Sure, it sounds like fun.” Wonwoo smiles up at him and it doesn't feel forced or anything. Mingyu's face is red, he nods once. “Hey, come with me to the library..? I have to get this book for psych and the guy that’s always there scares me.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo's hands pulling down the sleeves of his shirt. Mingyu's mouth parts, tempted to blurt out how cute Wonwoo is right now. He nods, laughing again as they start walking.

 

“Yeah, he is kind of intimidating.”

 

Wonwoo looks up and Mingyu can see relief cross his face. A sense of pride fills him at the fact that they're talking normally.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu's hands are cold and numb as he holds open the door for Wonwoo. He didn't plan on walking this far around school so he didn't bother with a coat. Mingyu doesn't care that he's cold, he's warm on the inside. He's actually walking _with_ Wonwoo, nothing else matters. Once in the library, the drastic change in temperature makes Mingyu feel itchy as his thighs defrost. They walk past half dead studying students at tables. Mingyu recognizes some classmates and takes notice at how oddly packed the place is. He wonders if he’s missed something big. Wonwoo walks fast as they pass by the front desk. Mingyu has no trouble keeping up as they travel further into the rows of shelves.

 

Mingyu slows his steps when Wonwoo does. There are fewer people studying at the secluded tables hidden amongst the shelves here. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, wondering if he doesn’t know where to go next based on the lost expression he has on. He’s looking around the titles on each row. Mingyu took the same class last semester, so he knows where to go. He taps Wonwoo’s shoulder, pointing left. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything but walks that way.

 

“Hey Hao, what’s the answer to number eight?”

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu both stop walking at the sound of Junhui’s voice. They can't see him, but Mingyu wants to leave right now. The two stand still, hearing someone else sigh tiredly.

 

“It’s forty-five, now go fuck yourself.”

 

Their voice gives him a strange sense of deja vu. Junhui laughs, and his ears ring.

 

“Only if you watch.”

 

Mingyu hears the other person sigh again, obviously not being charmed here. His face is warm as Wonwoo stifles a laugh, hand hitting Mingyu’s arm once. He rolls his eyes, pushing Wonwoo back lightly. Wonwoo nods, continuing walking. They seem to be in the correct row now. The two split up, Wonwoo walking down one end and Mingyu the other. They silently look up and down, reading the titles quickly. Mingyu really doesn’t want to be in the same space as Junhui for this long.

 

Mingyu’s hands traces over the spines of books as he passes them. He hears Wonwoo’s shoes against the carpet. The floors creak under their weight. Mingyu doesn’t pay mind to how much closer Wonwoo has gotten. A familiar title crosses Mingyu’s eyes, his hand reaches for it at the same time Wonwoo’s does. Their fingers touch for barely a second before Mingyu pulls back.

 

Wonwoo takes it off the shelf, a content smile on his face. Mingyu's the only one who’s affected. The two look around, unsure of where to go, so Mingyu takes the lead, walking straight ahead. When they’re out of the rows of books, Mingyu feels himself relax. He can’t help but hear that other person's voice echoing in his head, trying to remember who it is. Wonwoo’s body is stiff as they come into view of the front desk.

 

The guy who works there is some senior named Taekwoon. Mingyu's been afraid of him since he was a freshmen, for no particular reason other than the fact that this guy is really intimidating. Wonwoo places the book in front of him.

 

“ID card?”

 

Taekwoon has a soft voice that sounds funny compared to the resting bitch face he always has on. Mingyu stuffs his hands into his pockets, glancing up at the ceiling zoning out. He has a weird feeling Taekwoon will make more appearances in his life now that Woozi and Seungcheol are together. He knows the two seniors are in the same friend group, which means Taekwoon by association in Mingyu’s friend group.

 

“Mingyu..I forgot mine.”

 

Mingyu comes to, meeting Wonwoo’s gaze. He steps forward, taking out his ID. He doesn't say anything to Wonwoo, even though he finds it concerning Wonwoo doesn't keep that on him at all times. Mingyu mumbles a thanks after he’s checked out. He walks glued to Wonwoo's side, their steps quick to get out of here.

 

Mingyu almost slips as they brace the cold once again. Wonwoo's hand is at his arm for a brief moment and Mingyu tries not to let his amazement at Wonwoo's reflexes show. He coughs once, hands at his bag straps.

 

“Do you know who Junhui was talking to back there?”

 

He breaks the silence. Wonwoo nods, glancing at him.

 

“Yeah, that was Minghao.”

 

Mingyu stops walking, sudden memories entering his mind.

 

“Xu Minghao..?”

 

He knows why the voice sounded familiar now. He feels bad. He's met a lot of people this year, so faces and names kind of blur together. Wonwoo stops with him, looking up at Mingyu curiously. A few people pass by making Wonwoo want to keep walking so he does, Mingyu snaps out of it and catches up to him.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

Wonwoo is somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. He wasn’t planning on having Mingyu be a witness to Junhui’s method of courting someone and on top of that it just had to be the one vampire they’re all supposed to avoid. Mingyu nods, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“We were lab partners last semester.”

 

Wonwoo almost trips. Mingyu stares at him, and Wonwoo knows what he’s going to ask next.

 

“Minghao’s human...right?”

 

Mingyu stops walking once again and Wonwoo can’t say anything. So, he just shakes his head no. Mingyu stares at the ground, a frown making its way onto his face.

 

“Minghao’s actually the one who’d kill us all if someone found out about the..”

 

He trails off, meeting Mingyu's gaze.

 

“Vampire thing, got it.” Wonwoo really hates the look Mingyu has on. He hates telling Mingyu more about his world. “Sorry just..he seemed so human.”

 

Wonwoo nods, agreeing with Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, that like didn’t offend you did it?”

 

Mingyu looks so concerned and Wonwoo wants to laugh, he smiles, shaking his head.

 

“No, you’re right, he blends in well.”

 

Mingyu looks relieved then. Minghao is the one who seems the most human so long as you only talk to him in public and aren’t named Junhui or Wonwoo. Their footsteps echo over on the ground. The sidewalk is covered in leaves, the dissatisfying ones that are too wet to make any noise. They walk in silence, a comfortable one despite Mingyu internally dying at the fact that he’s been around so many vampires without knowing. It’s getting late now, the sun setting. Mingyu can see his breath in the air as he looks down at Wonwoo.

 

“You sure you’re okay with going tomorrow?”

 

Wonwoo looks up, staring at Mingyu for a second. He looks away then, nodding without a word. Mingyu looks forward, not really caring if Wonwoo sees the blush on his face or not.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Wait, Seungcheol’s driving?”

 

Mingyu pauses before the car in front of them. Woozi looks back at him with as he opens the passenger’s side.

 

“I'm done with the bus.”

 

He shrugs before getting in. Mingyu frowns, eyes meeting Seungcheol’s.

 

“Relax, I’m a great driver.”

 

Seungcheol grins at Mingyu from the driver's side, head ducking as he enters the car.

 

“Doubt it..”

 

Mingyu mumbles out from his fake smile. The car starts and heavy bass is felt from the outside. Wonwoo shifts his feet next to him, snow crunching underneath. Mingyu looks at him, seeing small snowflakes in his hair. Mingyu knows he should get into the car but he can’t help acknowledging his anxiety over this. Whatever the hell this is-a group date? Hangout? Mingyu doesn’t know. All he knows is that Wonwoo said yes to spend time with him again.

 

Wonwoo walks around, getting into the back and Mingyu gets out of his own head, getting into the car. He’s hands skim over the leather on the seats, suddenly conscious of how nice Seungcheol’s car is. Mingyu wants to ask if Seungcheol is Woozi’s sugar daddy but holds back, not knowing where Seungcheol or Wonwoo's humor lies. He won't risk saying something weird that only he and Woozi would laugh at.

 

The music is up too loud in the back so even if Mingyu wanted to talk to Wonwoo, he can't. Not that it’d matter since Wonwoo's busy staring out the window. Mingyu grips his seat belt when the car lurches forward. He doesn't want to say this out loud and come off as really dramatic, but he regrets not writing a will in case he dies from Seungcheol’s driving.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s hand brushes up against the clothes rack as he walks by slowly. He glances around, seeing Seungcheol holding a shoe up for Woozi to look at. Mingyu’s eyes leave them as Woozi shakes his head no. He searches for a second before he spots Wonwoo. Mingyu watches him takes a shirt off the rack, immediately putting it back. He doesn't look like he's interested in this store, neither is Mingyu. He got what he came here for and wonders if Wonwoo’s ready to leave. Mingyu gets closer, the stores music masking his footsteps. Mingyu reaches out for Wonwoo’s shoulder, but freezes, noting how creepy he’s being.

 

“Hey I'm starving, let’s go.”

 

Seungcheol’s voice calls from a few feet away. Mingyu’s ears redden as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Wonwoo turns around, slightly startled at Mingyu’s presence. Mingyu offers a small smile before starting towards the others.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Wonwoo, what’s up, you sick?”

 

Seungcheol looks across the table at Wonwoo. The group had been at the foodcourt for almost an hour because Woozi didn’t care what everyone else wanted, he was happy with a pretzel, but Seungcheol insisted they get something everyone likes.The large pizza in front of them had been missing a lot of pieces thanks to Mingyu and Seungcheol and definitely wasn’t worth the twenty minute decision making time. Wonwoo didn’t speak, enjoying the atmosphere. That is, until Seungcheol decided to point out Wonwoo’s lack of hunger. Panic rises in his gut for Wonwoo. He needs to think of an excuse, one that won't hurt anyone's feelings or make Wonwoo seem suspicious.

 

“I’m just tired.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, arm brushing up against Mingyu’s as he reaches for a slice. Mingyu follows every movement Wonwoo makes. He brings the pizza up to his mouth, lips parting open and he takes a bite. Mingyu can’t help but stare as Wonwoo chews and eventually swallows.

 

“Mingyu...you good?”

 

A balled up straw wrapper gets thrown at his cheek. Mingyu meets Woozi’s concerned gaze.

 

“Yeah, we should go soon though. I have a paper to write.”

 

Mingyu throws out the excuse and Woozi eats it up. After a few minutes, Seungcheol insisted Wonwoo finish one more slice. Mingyu had quickly started gathering their garbage before Wonwoo could do as requested. It’s nothing against Seungcheol, but he couldn’t stand seeing Wonwoo’s hand under the table grip at his seat. They slowly made their way back to the store they entered the mall in. Woozi mumbled something and then was dragging Seungcheol towards some other store. Mingyu and Wonwoo had both stopped walking, not really wanting to enter another store.

 

They settle down on one of the benches in front of the display windows. Wonwoo’s hand is pressed against his stomach, his gaze ahead as Mingyu continues to stare. He watches the way Wonwoo frowns, his hair falling a little over his eyes. It looks different, the texture waving somewhat and Mingyu knows it's because of the snow from earlier wet it. He's only seen Wonwoo's hair dry like this a few times. If he doesn't blowdry it at all, it looks somewhat curly, with random hairs flicking in different directions. Mingyu always wants to touch it. Wonwoo looks at him, Mingyu's eyes widen, face red.

 

“I’m gonna go puke.”

 

Wonwoo stands, hand still holding his stomach. Mingyu nods small, moving to stand up. Wonwoo’s hand presses down on his shoulder.

 

“Stay, I’ll be quick.”

 

He slumps down, nodding. Wonwoo smiles for him, but his skin looks discolored walking towards the bathrooms. Mingyu traces the tiled floor with his foot. He watches people walk by, their conversations filtering through one ear and out the other as they passed. Wonwoo wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be quick, not even five minutes later Wonwoo's sat back down next to Mingyu. Sweat’s on his forehead and Mingyu wants to take Wonwoo back to their room and make him sleep. He can’t do that, so he does the next best thing.

 

“Gum?”

 

Wonwoo looks down at Mingyu’s hand. He smiles small, reaching for it. Their fingertips brush up against each other's as he takes it. The two don’t look at each other, silently chewing. Mingyu's face is red, staring down at his lap.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Mingyu starts, voice quiet. “You could’ve said no, Seungcheol wouldn’t have cared.” Mingyu listens to Wonwoo sigh. He slumps down like Mingyu.

 

“I wanted to eat it..just kept thinking maybe _this_ time it’d taste good.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, tired and airy. Mingyu lets his arms drop to his sides, the heat of Wonwoo’s hand  being felt on Mingyu’s. He still finds it strange for Wonwoo to be warm.

 

“Do you miss being human?”

 

Mingyu doesn't know why he said that. He just kept thinking about how sad it is Wonwoo can't eat pizza. Wonwoo looks down and Mingyu steals a glance.

 

“I don't really know.”

 

Wonwoo looks in front of them. He didn't sound sad, but Mingyu feels bad for asking. It’s been awhile since Woozi and Seungcheol entered the store. Mingyu kind of wants to take the bus back now. A group of girl scouts exit out of the _Build-A-Bear_ across from them. Mingyu feels Wonwoo sit up, his gaze glued to the giant boxes in their hands.

 

“Did you want to..?”

 

Wonwoo’s cheeks are pink, and it's the first time Mingyu's seen this kind of look. His own face warms when Wonwoo nods. Mingyu stands, hand out for Wonwoo. It's brief, but Wonwoo's hand is warm against his. Mingyu takes a few seconds to calm down as Wonwoo enters the place.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“So sweet of you, is this for a younger sibling?”

 

The older lady’s ponytail bounces as she continues to stuff the sloth Wonwoo picked out. Mingyu asked if it was his favorite animal, Wonwoo said no, that he just likes this one and Mingyu was willing to buy it every outfit in the store just to keep seeing Wonwoo smile like that. The worker's gaze switches back and forth from Mingyu and Wonwoo, waiting for them to speak.

 

“It’s mine.”

 

Her smile faltered for a second before she turns back to her work. Mingyu holds back his laugh at how serious Wonwoo's being. The two stand a few steps back from her as she turns away from the machine. There's three little kids in line behind them, their parents at their sides. Mingyu can feel everyone’s eyes on them, but Wonwoo doesn't seem to care. He takes his newly stuffed sloth, holding it carefully so no stuffing comes out. Mingyu stays close to Wonwoo’s side, watching as he hands the animal to the next worker.

 

She doesn't blink twice at the two. Unlike her co-worker, this girl looks about their age. Mingyu can't decide which one he finds more embarrassing to interact with. She picks up one of the silk hearts and puts it into the sloth before closing the back up.

 

“Are you wanting to do the whole birth certificate thing or can I just put this into a box?”

 

Mingyu steps forward before Wonwoo can, choosing to end his embarrassment.

 

“The box, please.”

 

Wonwoo huffs beside him, Mingyu can tell he lets it go as they receive the box and pay.

 

“Hey I can-”

 

Wonwoo's too slow, Mingyu’s already handing the cashier money. He turns to look at Wonwoo, seeing him hug the box to his chest, eyes big looking up at Mingyu.

 

“It’s fine, I wanted to make you feel better.”

 

Mingyu can feel himself start to break the longer Wonwoo chooses to stare at him. If he doesn’t look away now, he’ll start noticeably blushing.

 

“There they ar-Wonwoo, what are you holding?”

 

Woozi’s voice behind him comes to his rescue. The two walk out of the store, meeting Seungcheol and Woozi. The two are staring at the box. Wonwoo’s face doesn't change, opening the box. He lifts up the sloth, just so the upper body is shown. Woozi’s eyes widen at the sight of the plush claws on its paw.

 

“That's the ugliest fucking stuffed animal I’ve ever seen.”

 

Wonwoo’s jaw clenches and Mingyu steps in front of the two. Seungcheol tilts his head, staring at the box.

 

“It sure is different. Hey, we should get going, gotta beat traffic.”

 

Seungcheol starts walking towards the exit, Woozi trailing behind as if he didn’t just insult Wonwoo’s child. Mingyu hesitantly turns to face Wonwoo. He looks ready to fight. Wonwoo puts the sloth back, closing the box. He starts walking without a word, Mingyu keeping up the slow pace.

 

“I think it’s cute.”

 

Mingyu bumps Wonwoo’s shoulder lightly, trying to get the other out of his head. Wonwoo looks up at him, his face holding a faint blush still.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, holding the box tighter.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It was almost two in the morning when Mingyu returns to their dorm. Wonwoo got out of going to dinner with Woozi and Seungcheol with talk of homework. Mingyu didn’t mind him going back alone, having become way too happy about spending time at all with Wonwoo, Mingyu needed to gush about it or he’d stop functioning. Wonwoo's sitting at his desk, his lamp the only source of light in their room. Mingyu hangs up his coat, fully aware of Wonwoo watching him.

 

“Did you guys go to dinner across the country?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like a parent waiting for their child to come back home from sneaking out, but Mingyu left around four in the afternoon. Mingyu laughs once, sitting on his bed as he unties his shoes.

 

“We went off campus but not that far, actually ran into this kid Chan we used to go to highschool with. Lost track of time, I guess.”

 

Wonwoo turns back to his homework, mildly embarrassed at parenting Mingyu and Mingyu not even noticing.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

 

Mingyu asks, making Wonwoo turn halfway to meet his gaze. Mingyu sits up on his bed, laptop planted next to him. All that's missing is Wonwoo. He doesn't want to, but Mingyu's looking at him with so much hope in his eyes. Wonwoo closes his books, knowing that gives away his answer.

 

“What one?”

 

He still pretends that he isn't interested in this at all. Mingyu smiles, watching Wonwoo stand up from his desk, making his way over to Mingyu’s bed. Wonwoo scoots back, sitting like Mingyu against the wall.

 

“ _Scream_ , have you seen it?”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo for a minute, chewing at his lip nervously. Wonwoo stares at the screen, head tilting to the side a little.

 

“No..but isn’t this that one with the mask?”

 

Wonwoo sits back, a small smile on his face as Mingyu nods, grinning. He presses play and Wonwoo doesn't care about how long the movie is or if Mingyu wants to watch more after. Sometime during the movie, Mingyu had moved the laptop onto his lap. Wonwoo subconsciously moved closer, finding it just as interesting. From the start, Wonwoo had trouble watching. He doesn't have an issue with seeing blood in movies, it's the actual killings that make him look away. Wonwoo closes his eyes towards the end, failing at keeping himself awake. Mingyu freezes when Wonwoo’s head falls to his shoulder. His hand is cautious, shaking Wonwoo awake slightly.

 

“You should go to bed.”

 

Mingyu can't focus, feeling Wonwoo's hair tickling his cheek. His shampoo overrides Mingyu's ability to think, but their closeness ends quicker than Mingyu wants. Wonwoo sits up, hands rubbing at his eyes, he doesn't have the energy to move, his own bed seeming so far away. Mingyu closes his laptop, getting off of his bed. He doesn't mind not finishing the movie, just glad that Wonwoo watched as much as he could. Mingyu clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Mingyu feels winded, seeing Wonwoo lying down on his bed now. Mingyu looks over to Wonwoo's own bed, wondering if he should sleep there instead. Wonwoo's left so much room though, with his body pressed mostly against the wall, it makes Mingyu feel like this is where he's supposed to be. He sits down on his bed, and his movements seem to stir Wonwoo awake. Mingyu's face burns, body stiff and awkward from seriously thinking he could lay down next to Wonwoo.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He whispers, wanting to move but Wonwoo's staring at him now, not flinching away or looking at him funny.

 

“It's okay.”

 

Wonwoo's hand tugs lightly at Mingyu's sleeve. Mingyu carefully lies down next to him, gaze held by Wonwoo's. He feels strange when Wonwoo diverts his gaze and then closes his eyes. Mingyu wants to get under his covers, but he doesn't want to disturb Wonwoo again. Mingyu lowers his gaze, staring at the space between them. Wonwoo's body is warm, Mingyu can actually feel it from here. It feels right, being this close to Wonwoo. Mingyu's not feeling this because of his crush, it just feels nice being with Wonwoo. He wants to know if Wonwoo feels this too. Mingyu closes his eyes, deciding to keep quiet and enjoy the happiness Wonwoo's given him today.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo wakes up to the smell of something intoxicatingly sweet. His fangs prick at his bottom lip, and he's still a little groggy when he opens his eyes. His hand is holding Mingyu’s, lips barely brushing up against Mingyu’s wrist. Wonwoo panics but doesn't move. He doesn't taste any blood, and can't see any marks, but it doesn't ease his nerves. He feels Mingyu’s other arm tighten around his lower back. He needs to move away.

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, gaze running over his features. His mouth is parted slightly, hair messily sticking up. Wonwoo watches Mingyu frown a little, his breathing quiet and calm. Wonwoo presses his head down into the pillow, listening to Mingyu's breathing. His fangs are still out, and he knows it'd be a frightening sight to wake up to, but Wonwoo can't look away from Mingyu. Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu would feel flustered waking up and seeing their position, but he doesn't move.

 

He might be giving Mingyu false hope by spending time with him like this. Wonwoo frowns, he doesn't think he's playing with Mingyu's feelings, but he also hasn't been thinking about everything he does and how it could affect Mingyu. He really isn't uncomfortable around Mingyu, he just doesn't understand why, even after Mingyu knows what he is, that the other still has feelings for him. At least, Wonwoo thinks Mingyu still does. It feels weird to think about Mingyu not liking him anymore.

 

Wonwoo supposes no one would wait forever for the person they like to like them back, but to Wonwoo's knowledge, Mingyu's liked him since they became roommates. He smiles small, thinking back on this. Mingyu is really bad at hiding his emotions, but Wonwoo likes that about him. Mingyu's honest and considerate. They're not that different personality wise, Mingyu's more extroverted than him, but he isn't exhausting to talk to.

 

Despite what he looks like, Wonwoo's noticed that Mingyu doesn't have that much self confidence. He second guesses himself a lot and reeks of anxiety everyday. Wonwoo has wondered why that is, but it seems to be just who Mingyu is as a person. Wonwoo blinks up at him, remembering their position. He slowly removes his hand, feeling Mingyu's arm leave him as he sits up.

 

Wonwoo climbs over Mingyu, getting out of bed. He walks over to their bathroom, pausing when he sees his reflection. Wonwoo lifts a hand to his cheek, fingers pressing down on the blush dusting his face. Wonwoo drops his hand, staring down at the sink. Their door opens and closes silently, Wonwoo sighs, turning to face Junhui at his desk.

 

“Don't.”

 

He ignores the small laugh from Junhui. Wonwoo turns to his dresser, wanting nothing more than the ability to be alone with his thoughts without Junhui hearing them too. Junhui has his bag with him, and Wonwoo wonders where he's going, having little energy to speak.

 

“Nowhere, I just got back.”

 

Junhui opens his bag, standing up. Wonwoo glances at him, feeling Junhui take his hand.

 

“Keep putting it off and you'll need one of these everyday.”

 

Junhui’s voice is stern, and Wonwoo looks down at the blood bag in his hand. He glances over at Mingyu, feeling his face warm.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

He sighs out, turning away. He places the bag on his dresser, distracting himself from the creeping hunger pains by picking out clothes.

 

“Yeah, your little fang boner says otherwise.”

 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, tongue running over his normal canines.

 

“Please..just drink it.”

 

Junhui sighs, his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo stares at the bag.

 

“They taste funny.”

 

Junhui’s hand leaves him. Wonwoo closes his eyes, guilt in his gut from being a picky eater.

 

“What’s the big deal? He’s right here, no need to go out and follow some sweaty person from a nightclub into an alleyway.”

 

Wonwoo turns, alarmed at seeing Junhui by Mingyu.

 

“Okay, I'll feed more, just not on him.”

 

He walks over to Junhui, pulling at his arm. Junhui stares at him, bringing a hand to his temple, as if he could be experiencing a migraine.

 

“His scent is constantly on you, how do you not give in?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything. Junhui's voice is quiet, stepping closer.

 

“Look, you like him, I get that, but-”

 

Wonwoo steps back, glaring at him.

 

“I don’t like him. Just drop it.”

 

Junhui raises his brows, Wonwoo looks at the ground, his hands feeling too warm.

 

“Why don’t you drop the attitude?”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, mumbling an apology.

 

“Don't lie to yourself.”

 

Junhui invades his space, hand sliding down to Wonwoo’s hip, bringing him closer. His other hand rests at the back of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo opens his eyes, staring into Junhui's. His gaze flicks to Mingyu, still sleeping. Junhui's breath fans over his lips. Wonwoo doesn't respond, only staring at Mingyu. Junhui drops his hands, stepping back. A shit eating grin is on his face when Wonwoo meets his eyes.

 

“I guess.”

 

He mumbles. Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“You guess what?”

 

Junhui eggs him on. Wonwoo looks down at his feet.

 

“ I..guess I like him.”

 

Junhui hums. It's embarrassing, Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek, hands closing into fists, about to insult the other.

 

“Why’s Junhui here..?”

 

Wonwoo stares at Junhui, his expression matching Wonwoo's. Mingyu sits up, rubbing at his eyes. Wonwoo relaxes, seeing that Mingyu just woke up and didn't hear anything.

 

“Good morning Mingyu, sleep well?”

 

Junhui sits down at Wonwoo's bed Mingyu groans, throwing a pillow at what Wonwoo thinks was supposed to be Junhui but it lands at Junhui’s feet instead.

 

“Stop saying that you creep.”

 

Mingyu stands from the bed, not conscious enough to notice the atmosphere. Junhui laughs, utterly amused by Mingyu. Wonwoo's gaze follows Mingyu until the bathroom door shuts. Wonwoo feels his knees weaken, needing to sit back down on Mingyu’s bed.

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

Wonwoo drags a hand down his face. Junhui laughs, walking over to him.

 

“Speaking of ass.” Wonwoo gives him a look. “Minghao isn't an issue anymore, you can date Mingyu without worry.”

 

Wonwoo frowns, feeling Junhui sit down next to him.

 

“Just like that?”

 

He stares at Junhui, watching him nod. Junhui wraps an arm around his shoulders, half hugging Wonwoo before standing back up.

 

“I’m very good at persuading people.”

 

Junhui opens their door, grinning back at him. Wonwoo silently makes a comment about half the campus knowing this. Junhui blows a kiss to him that Wonwoo ignores, shaking his head as their door closes. Wonwoo listens as the shower turns on, overly conscious of Mingyu's existence now.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu shuts the bathroom door, his face beet red. He slides down to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

Wonwoo likes him back.

 


	3. chapter 3

  
  


Mingyu has spent the entire week living at the library. Not because he has a big project or anything, in fact, he's done all the homework he possibly could that's been assigned. No, Mingyu has made this place his second home so he could spend as little time in his dorm as possible. Mingyu stares  at his blank word document, eyes growing tired from staring at the screen. He’s been focusing on the blinking cursor for fifteen minutes now, unsure if there’s even a paper he needs to write. 

  
  


Wonwoo and Mingyu only share one class together so, Wonwoo understands when Mingyu said he's swamped with homework and that’s why he's been living at the library. Wonwoo understands so well that he doesn’t press further and Mingyu hates it. It's not that Mingyu wants Wonwoo to think he’s avoiding him but, Mingyu really does want Wonwoo to think that. This way Mingyu won’t have to make the first move. This way Mingyu can’t  _ fuck up _ the first move. Wonwoo hasn’t treated him differently this whole week, why would he? Not like Wonwoo knows Mingyu heard him and Junhui.

  
  
  


“Mingyu, hey?”

  
  


A cautious and gentle voice snaps him out of disappearing into his laptop screen. Mingyu looks up to see a vaguely familiar boy. His white button down is tucked into his black dress pants. No wrinkles present anywhere, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his hair is styled perfectly and dyed. He screams perfect boyfriend. Mingyu feels a bit underdressed in his hoodie and ripped jeans. He meets the others gaze and smiles small, giving a nod. Mingyu glances around to see if anyone is looking at him weird, just in case he's conjured up this guy in his mind. With the amount of time he’s been spending in his head it makes sense he’d divert the problems and want to escape reality, preferably to a place with a boy as cute as this one. 

 

“Joshua.”

 

Joshua Points to himself, brow quirked at Mingyu's frown. Mingyu's eyes widen, face turning red. 

 

          “Shit sorry, my brain's completely fried.”

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed he didn't remember one of Vernon's roommates. In his defense, Mingyu has only seen Joshua a few times and of those very few times, Joshua most definitely didn't look like this. 

 

“It's cool..so um, you met Jeonghan the other night, right?”

  
  


Joshua waits for Mingyu to respond, a polite smile on his face. Mingyu’s gaze goes out of focus, trying to remember a Jeonghan. His memories are a bit hazy, something about a tall lamp with long hair flashes through his mind. Instinctively, Mingyu brings a hand to his shoulder. 

  
  


“Longer hair?”

  
  


Joshua nods and Mingyu gives an internal cheer at the fact that this alone seemed to be enough to convince Joshua  Mingyu knew who he was talking about. 

  
  


“Cool, what about him?”

  
  


Joshua takes a seat across from Mingyu, setting down what looks like a self planner. Mingyu sits up, seeing how good of posture Joshua has. He really looks different, Mingyu's only seen him looking just as scrubby as himself. Then again he barely knows anything about Joshua, other than the fact that he was crazy enough to answer Vernon's craigslist ad for roommates. 

  
  


“I know it’s sudden to come to you like this, especially since you two didn’t even talk, but I figured you’d want to talk to someone about what’s been going on.” Joshua stares at him like Mingyu's supposed to catch onto what he's saying. Mingyu's lost and it's obvious. “I was freaked out at first, I mean, vampires just shouldn't exist.”

  
  


Mingyu’s eyes get big, leaning forward. 

“Jeonghan's a vampire too?” 

 

He catches himself, hand at his mouth from how loud his voice was. Joshua nods, smiling small. Mingyu forms a tight line with his lips, closing his laptop. 

  
  


“ So you know about…”

 

He trails off, Joshua is quick to nod. 

  
  


“The others here…? Yeah. Don’t worry though, I’m human.”

  
  


Joshua reassures him as if Mingyu was questioning his human status-he was-but, he wouldn’t have said anything. Now that he’s been reassured Joshua is human, Mingyu lets out a breath, staring at him.  Joshua blinks back at him, finding the silence just as awkward. Mingyu nods to himself, understanding that Joshua would like to have a conversation about this. He clears his throat. 

  
  


“So how'd you find out what Jeonghan is?”

  
  


He finds it weird that another person on campus also knows about vampires rather than relief at being able to talk about it. Joshua folds his hands out in front of him, staying silent for a few seconds. 

 

“We’re dating.”

 

Mingyu sits back, staring down at his books. He's curious about so much now, but this isn't what he wants to talk about. 

  
  


“ I was scared at first, learning about them I mean.” Joshua starts, gaining his attention. “Returning to our house and finding an old man bleeding out on our couch with Minghao covered in his blood wasn’t the most uhm,  _ ideal _ thing to come home to but, it happened.” 

 

Mingyu’s throat closes. He didn't know Vernon's other roommate is Minghao. He really needs to talk to Vernon, make sure his friend isn't one too, or if he even knows in the first place. Surely Vernon would tell him about this. Then again it's Vernon, he hasn't been apart of Mingyu's life since they were all kids, not like the rest of their friend group. For all he knows, Vernon could be one too, he's only known the other since highschool.

 

“He didn’t kill me, so that’s cool. Well, Jeonghan protected me from him for awhile-but still, I’m alive. So, they can’t be that bad, right?”

  
  


Joshua looks away, scratching the back of his neck. Mingyu doesn't react, and Joshua clears his throat, sensing that what he just said didn’t sound sane at all. 

  
  


“It’s weird..? Um..finding out that they exist. You know about them now, so it’s not like you can just run away from this, I guess the easiest thing is to just accept it?”

 

Mingyu nods then, mumbling a yeah. He can see where Joshua is coming from, but he himself hasn't decided yet if he accepts it or not. To be honest, Mingyu hasn't been thinking about the vampire thing lately, too busy enjoying having Wonwoo talk to him. Wonwoo hasn't even gone all vampire on him since he found out. It's been easy to not think about what Wonwoo actually is. 

  
  


“So, you’re okay with this whole killing of innocents thing..?”

  
  


Joshua blinks at him, clearly taken aback, and Mingyu really needs to stop blurting things out. It's a bad habit of his that makes people take things the wrong way. Joshua coughs once, shaking his head. 

  
  


“It bothers me, but it's their food..? What can I do about that?” Mingyu stares at him, thoughts quiet as he listens to Joshua. “Besides, telling Minghao to stop bringing his victim's home isn't going to change the fact that he still  _ has _ victims. There really isn't much I  _ can  _ do except be glad it isn't me.” 

  
  


Joshua's carefully stepping around the fact that they’re talking about people getting murdered and knowing who killed them. Mingyu doesn't want to agree, but he also can't necessarily disagree. Joshua is right, humans are the food source here, and it is better to just be glad it isn't him. But, it's still someone else's life ending and Mingyu isn't sure he can pretend he doesn't know who killed them like Joshua can. 

  
  


Mingyu plays with his pen, thinking about how fucked up this all is. Joshua looks like he wants Mingyu to speak, so he does. His mouth moving faster than his brain like always. 

 

“Do you let Jeonghan..?”

 

He can't say it out loud despite thinking it. Joshua catches on quickly, thankfully making him keep quiet.

  
  


“Feed from me? Yeah. Sometimes he doesn't want to go out.” 

  
  


Joshua says it so casually, Mingyu nods, his eyes dropping down to the table, tracing the wood grain.

 

“I mean, if I can put off his full feedings, then I'd rather it be me than someone else.”

 

Seems a bit contradictory to what Joshua said earlier, but it still makes sense. Mingyu didn't ask Wonwoo why he has to kill who he feeds off of, but if a vampire can survive off of feeding just a little bit every so often, Mingyu has to agree with Joshua. He'd rather it be him, helping put off  a full feeding, and having a poor stranger get their throat slit. 

  
  


“Have you let Wonwoo?”

  
  


Mingyu looks back up as Joshua shifts in his seat. He's leaning a bit more forward, voice quieter than before. Mingyu glances around at the other students who weren’t paying attention to them, feeling as though someone was. Mingyu shakes his head no, not bothering to question why Wonwoo was mentioned. 

 

“ You want him to, don't you?”

 

Mingyu tries to speak, face going red. He glances at his lap, not being able to find the words to say otherwise. Joshua already knows Mingyu’s answer, he has to.  Judging from the slight smugness of the smile he has on, Mingyu's thoughts are transparent. 

  
  


“ You're hesitant, I get it. I was to.” Joshua appears differently, his posture more relaxed, gaze more mischievous. “You can't help but be curious though. After all, it's human nature to be both fearful yet curious of the unknown.” 

  
  


Mingyu's both amazed and creeped out by Joshua’s words. That last sentence doesn't sound right coming from Joshua despite knowing next to nothing about him.  He's right about Mingyu's growing curiosity, but it doesn't change the fact that it's fucked up. 

  
  


“ You've probably thought of it as being fucked up.”

  
  


Mingyu tenses. He wants to ask if Joshua really is human, but keeps quiet. 

  
  


“It's up to you really, you know he won't be getting a full meal-obviously if he did that you’d die but, it does put off hunting, which lessens the number of potential victims in a sense.” Joshua looks above Mingyu’s head before meeting his gaze.  “Who knows how many lives you’ll spare because you didn’t let him go out that night.” 

 

Mingyu nods along. Wonwoo doesn't feed that often, Mingyu's only guessing that his body count is pretty low. Wonwoo actually doing what he's told Mingyu, is hard to picture, but Mingyu still finds himself agreeing the longer Joshua speaks. 

  
  


“I personally feel a bit more at peace with this arrangement. I know Jeonghan prefers it too, he doesn't like to kill.”

 

Joshua almost makes too much sense, like he's trying to sell something. It’s twisted, but to be honest,  what Joshua's saying has crossed his mind more than once. Mingyu bites his lip, thinking about it more. 

 

“ I don't even know how I'd go about it, do I just...I don't know-expose my neck and hope he bites it?”

 

Mingyu almost laughs, not believing he's even here right now talking about this. 

  
  


“ Kinky.”

  
  


Mingyu scowls at Junhui’s voice. He sees the chair next get pulled out and sure enough, a wave of lavender invades his nose. He turns, seeing Junhui give a nod to Joshua. 

  
  


“ Why.” 

  
  


That's all Mingyu can say as he moves his things away from Junhui. Junhui purposefully scoots his chair closer to Mingyu.He shuffles over more, ignoring Junhui's stare. His eyes burn into Mingyu’s face, Mingyu chews on his bottom lip, refusing to look at Junhui. 

  
  


“I know you were awake Mingyu.” 

 

Junhui looks away staring ahead. Mingyu sighs, he figured as much. He woke up halfway through their conversation and when Junhui came over to him, Mingyu could feel the prolonged look Junhui was giving him. He turns to Junhui, silently asking what of it.

 

“Hurry up and confess or whatever.”

  
  


Mingyu stares at Junhui, confused at the sudden shift in his tone. Junhui huffs, slumping in his seat. The almost lazy way Junhui's sitting is strange to see. If Mingyu were an outsider to this table right now, Junhui would look like any other normal human here.

  
  


“ You've been avoiding him and you may think he hasn’t noticed, but he has.” 

 

Junhui doesn't look at him, hand playing with the edge of one of Mingyu's notebooks. Mingyu swallows down his guilt, looking at his lap. Joshua is quiet, but weirdly relaxed in Junhui's presence. 

 

“This avoidance of yours means he's alone,  which means he's spending a lot of time thinking. Do you know what happens when Wonwoo has so much time to think..?” 

 

Junhui asks him, sitting up. Mingyu shrugs but he has a pretty good idea. 

 

“He has time to overthink, which means he has time to psych himself out, meaning you're running out of  _ time _ , understand?”

  
  


Junhui puts a lot of emphasis on time. Mingyu retraces the wood grain from where he left off. He knows this, but he can't do it. Mingyu still hasn't fully registered that Wonwoo likes him back. Everything just feels like it's moving too fast and he can't keep up. It's silent at their table for a good minute, Mingyu glances at Junhui.

  
  


“ Shut up.” 

 

Joshua looks at him and then to Junhui, confused. Junhui laughs once.

 

“ I didn't say anything.”

  
  


Mingyu stares at him, scoffing once.

  
  


“You're looking at me too hard, I can't think.” 

  
  


Junhui rolls his eyes but looks away. Mingyu continues to fake his expression of being deep in thought. He knows he's getting nowhere with Wonwoo by avoiding him. Mingyu hates that he had to hear it from Junhui of all people. He also hated how Junhui's voice sounded. Junhui really cares about Wonwoo, it's painfully clear and Mingyu needs to stop feeling so negative about the one person whos closest to Wonwoo. Junhui keeps leaning back in his chair and Mingyu hopes he falls. After another minute, he hears Junhui groan out of boredom. 

  
  


“Hey, did you say anything weird?” 

  
  


Mingyu looks up, watching as Joshua takes his folded hands off the table and lets them rest on his lap. He shakes his head no and Mingyu feels weird listening to this. 

  
  


“Just everything you told me to.”

  
  


Mingyu glares at Junhui, standing up. 

  
  


“Why are you involving so many people on what’s between Wonwoo and myself?” Mingyu ignores the look Junhui gives him, continuing voicing his annoyance with Junhui. “If this is you trying help or speed up something that needs to be taken slow, could you maybe stop? I don't appreciate the help you think I need.” 

  
  


Junhui has an unreadable look on his face when he meets Mingyu’s gaze. Mingyu can feel his face warm at how much he's said. He clears his throat, sitting back down. 

  
  


“I'm sorry Mingyu, I shouldn't have meddled.” 

  
  


Joshua stands up, giving the apology Mingyu wanted from Junhui. Mingyu, in the midst of his confused anger, wants to tell Joshua it's not his fault, it's Junhui’s. He doesn't stop Joshua from leaving though, but at least Mingyu has the thought to. His head falls onto the table, facing the shelves so he doesn't have to see Junhui.

  
  


“I'm not trying to help you, I'm trying to help Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui sounds how he always does when it’s about Wonwoo. His voice makes Mingyu pay attention to what he's saying without a second thought. 

 

“Wonwoo doesn't act on his feelings, and you couldn't possibly know what he’s thinking,”  Mingyu hears Junhui sigh. “Listen,you heard how he admitted to liking you, he's probably liked you for a long time, but  _ I _ was the one who made him admit it to himself-you're welcome.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes. Junhui doesn't see. 

 

“It only takes a small push to get him to do something, usually he's already had thoughts of wanting to do it so, the first move is all that needs to happen. Preferably from you.” 

  
  


Junhui's voice is too serious, Mingyu would rather listen to him talk down to him like always. Mingyu lifts his head, slumping down in his seat.

  
  


“ So I'm supposed to make a move on him and somehow convince him to occasionally feed off of me..at the same time or..?”

  
  


Junhui stares at him like he’s just said the most ridiculous thing ever. This whole conversation feels like that. Mingyu puts his head in his hands, groaning. 

  
  


“Not at the same time...just, get him to feed off of you first, he needs it more than he thinks.” Mingyu glances at him, put off that Junhui took his question serious.  “Convincing him won’t be that hard, try hurting yourself or something, bleed in front of him-”

  
  


Mingyu stands, gathering his books.

 

“I am not going to hurt myself on purpose.”

  
  


His hands feel cold. Mingyu can't go through with it. Junhui looks up at him, watching him carefully. Junhui looks forward then, obviously annoyed. Mingyu should be the only one annoyed here. 

  
  


“Wonwoo doesn’t feed as much as he should, despite me  _ repeatedly _ telling him this,  he doesn’t listen. It’s been how many years and he freaks out everytime he kills someone like he's still human.”

  
  


Junhui sounds frustrated, and Mingyu's confused on whether Junhui is Wonwoo's friend or parent. He frowns, it'd be weird if Wonwoo didn't freak out over that. 

  
  


          “You say that as if you weren't one too.”

  
  


Mingyu glances back to the front doors, wondering how much longer he'll have to be here. Junhui is quiet for a few seconds, making Mingyu look at him.

  
  


“ Did Wonwoo not mention that?”

  
  


Junhui asks, standing. Mingyu shakes his head, eyes at his books. So Junhui wasn't ever human, which means Mingyu's talking to a whole supernatural creature right now. 

  
  


“Do you remember anything Wonwoo told you about us?”

  
  


Mingyu frowns, meeting Junhui's gaze. He does but it's not like he memorized it word for word, too busy trying to comprehend that vampires exist in the first place. He shrugs once. 

 

“You can go four months without feeding and you can’t eat human food, something like powers you get from being old. Other than that, not much.”

  
  


Junhui laughs  and Mingyu wants to put in his earbuds. Maybe he chose wrong in being vague there. He already knows Junhui sees him as an idiot, he's just fueling it at this point. He picks his bag off of the floor, packing away his things. 

 

“ Four months is how long Wonwoo has gone without feeding. A happy, healthy vampire,” Junhui stops to point at himself,  “has to feed at least once every two weeks, with some snacking in between.” 

 

“Since Wonwoo likes to starve himself, he needs to have at least one bag every day until he gets back to a normal feeding schedule.” 

 

Mingyu adjusts his bag, staring at the floor. Junhui really does sound like a parent, but Mingyu remembers now that Junhui made Wonwoo what he is. He doesn't know how they work, but from movies alone that's already an explanation for how those two are. Mingyu looks at Junhui then, figuring if he starts walking, Junhui will follow. He stays put, not really wanting to go home with Junhui. 

  
  


“I was born like this, but there's a higher population of turned, which is what Wonwoo is. Because of this, I can do more than he can. You’ve even had the pleasure of knowing some of the things I can do.” 

  
  


Junhui smiles big and Mingyu can only nod. It isn't that he's afraid speaking to Junhui now, he's just weirded out. Junhui looks so human, but realizing that he never was, feels strange. 

  
  


“Your dreams are very intriguing to me, especially the ones with Wonwoo.”

  
  


Mingyu walks away without another thought, hiding his red face. He was right, Junhui follows without hesitation. He has nothing to be embarrassed about, it's not like he's constantly having sex dreams about Wonwoo, he's literally only had two, the rest have all been normal dreams with random appearances from Wonwoo. He wants to ask Junhui how many times he's done weird vampire shit to him, but he keeps quiet, waiting for his blush to disappear. After a moment of silent walking, Mingyu can feel Junhui’s eyes on him, he cautiously meets the others gaze, hating the smile Junhui sends him.

  
  


“Wonwoo’s control is a lot better than what I’d thought it’d be, I’m genuinely amazed you haven’t died yet.”

  
  


Junhui pokes at Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu swats his hand away. He opens the door, cold wind greeting him.

  
  


“What’s that even supposed to mean? It’s not like if I get a paper cut or something he’ll lose his shit.”

  
  


Junhui’s laughter is short this time. Mingyu tenses. He has no memory of ever bleeding in front of Wonwoo before he knew, so he can't say for sure that he's confident now.

  
  


“It has to be a deeper wound.”

  
  


Mingyu stares ahead. He doesn't want to listen to this anymore, but he doesn't move. Junhui just keeps talking and Mingyu's starting to hate the glances they're getting from bystanders. 

  
  


“If you get him to feed off of you, he’ll keep doing it for as long as you’re alive. Take some pride in knowing that he won’t get bored.” 

  
  


Junhui sounds close to begging at this point. Mingyu rubs at his neck, looking around.

  
  


“Is it like that for all of you?”

  
  


He adjusts his bag nervously, watching Junhui shake his head. Mingyu's stomach hurts, he glances away.

  
  


“ So what, is it my blood?”

  
  


Junhui raises his brows and Mingyu becomes embarrassed. It's not like he's taking himself serious here either, he really doesn't need Junhui to be judging him. 

 

“There are certain people-it's random really, their blood just has something in it.”

 

Junhui starts walking, knowing Mingyu's too invested now to not follow.

 

“Their blood, their scent, the way they move and think..them as a person is what makes it addicting. None of us have figured out who gets to be like that or why there are even people like that. It's just the way things are and you’re one of them... _ yay _ .”

  
  


Mingyu stares ahead, ignoring Junhui’s sarcastic cheer. It’s confusing but Mingyu thinks he understands. What is he supposed to think here though? They continue walking towards Mingyu's dorm, and Mingyu needs to get away from Junhui and his following of people staring at them. 

  
  


“I’m not saying to tell him to take you now or something, he’ll literally run away.” Mingyu catches himself from laughing, he can picture Wonwoo doing that. “Wonwoo doesn’t like those who are willing to be fed from. So, make it casual, you can do that, right?”

 

Junhui looks at him expectantly and Mingyu does laugh this time. 

  
  


“ Yeah, sure.”

  
  


Mingyu stops as his dorm comes into view. Junhui's looking at him strange now and it's clear he isn't taking Mingyu seriously.

  
  


“That was a stretch, nevermind.”

 

Junhui looks away at Mingyu's frown. Mingyu almost glares at Junhui, stepping closer. It feels like he has to prove something now.

 

“I can do it.”

  
  


Junhui doesn't look convinced. Mingyu nods once to himself, confirming what he's agreed to. He walks away not hearing Junhui follow. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


It always feels strange to be in their room without Wonwoo, even if this is also Mingyu’s room. He closes the door behind him going over to his bed. He throws down his bag and shrugs off his coat, the ticking clock filling the silence.  He falls back on his bed. The covers feel warm with the natural light that has poured over them all day. Mingyu’s feet stay still on the floor, his arms folded behind his head supporting it. 

  
  


Today was strange. The encounter with Joshua and Junhui took a lot out of him. He can’t rest long though, he has a class soon. Mingyu’s eyes stare up at the ceiling. He can’t help but let his mind wander back to Joshua. Mainly about how nice Joshua was dressed. Mingyu sits up, looking over at his own dresser. He stares at the piece of furniture, thinking about what he owns. He pushes himself up, walking over to it. Mingyu opens a drawer, sifting through his clothes. 

  
  


He finds a nice white button down-well nice in his standards. It’s folded and badly wrinkled, but he can just cover that up with the dark blue sweater he found. He decides that changing into dress pants might make it look like he’s trying too hard, Mingyu leaves on his jeans. He stands beside his bed, new clothes displayed on his sheets. Mingyu pulls off his hoodie, the shirt he was wearing underneath getting dragged along with it. The clothes fall to the floor by his feet.

  
  


Cold air pricks at Mingyu's bare skin as he holds the dress shirt in front of him. He contemplates if he's really going to go to class dressed up just because of Joshua. The door opens, Mingyu jumps, his hands dropping the shirt back onto the bed. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu from the doorway.  He feels the need to cover himself but if Mingyu did that it would no doubt make this weird. Mingyu tries to keep this as casual as possible and not gay whatsoever. He holds up a hand, waving at Wonwoo’s expressionless face.

  
  


“Hey.” 

 

Wonwoo moves from the door, setting his things down at his desk.

  
  


“Hi.”

  
  


Mingyu glances around the room, visibly able to see the awkwardness. More seconds pass in silence. Mingyu picks up the shirt, clearing his throat as he buttons it.

  
  


“Any more classes today?”

  
  


His hands fumble a bit when Wonwoo moves back to their door. He already knows Wonwoo has a class, he just needed to speak.

  
  


“Psych.”

 

Mingyu stares at his wall, feeling Wonwoo’s gaze on him. His hands are slightly shaking as he picks up the sweater. He guesses Wonwoo just came back for something, since he's ready to leave. Mingyu turns around, pulling down the sweater as he nods. 

 

“Why are you dressed like that?”

 

Mingyu’s hands play with the hem of his shirt, overwhelmed at Wonwoo’s eyes giving him a once over. He pushes up his sleeves to his elbows, letting the white cuffs peek out. 

  
  


“Just thought I’d not look homeless today.” Wonwoo nods, Mingyu's face burns. “I have calc, wanna walk together?”

  
  


Wonwoo puts his bag over his shoulder, opening the door. Mingyu smiles small, gathering his things. The two would end up walking in the same direction anyway, but Mingyu enjoys the assumption that Wonwoo was wanting to leave together.Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, he didn’t bother looking in the mirror, but is now regretting not doing so. He should’ve styled his hair too. 

 

Mingyu has a feeling he’s forgotten something, but tucks it away, counting his steps so he has something to keep his mind busy and not too chaotic at the fact that he and Wonwoo are walking to class together. They exit their dormitory, the sun not as bright as it was when Mingyu entered. He opens the door for Wonwoo this time as they enter the building where they’ll eventually part ways. Mingyu doesn't want this to end so fast, even if they aren't speaking. 

  
  


This building hasn’t been renovated yet like the rest of their campus. The hall they're in is narrow and can get creepy at night with it’s old carpet and peeling paint. The lights above them have missing bulbs and some flicker when you walk under them.  Mingyu’s glad they’re in here during the day, and together. He's feeling braver than usual. While Mingyu's distracted by the lights, Wonwoo stops walking. Mingyu looks back, confused as to why Wonwoo looks so pale. 

 

He has to turn around, the curiosity stronger and louder than the voice in his head telling him to run because if Wonwoo's afraid of something, Mingyu will be killed by that something, he just knows it. 

 

“There’s nothing behind me why are you-”

 

Mingyu shuts his mouth at Wonwoo's expression. Wonwoo looks ahead of them and Mingyu still doesn’t see anything or anyone. Before he can open his mouth again Wonwoo's hand grabs his, pulling him down another hall. Wonwoo is ushering him into the only apparent escape route, a janitor’s closet. The doors propped open with a small bucket. Mingyu's foot accidentally kicks said bucket into the closet, it loudly scrapes against the concrete floor. The door shuts behind them enveloping them in darkness and Mingyu doesn't want to be in here. He wants to ask what they're doing but tenses at Wonwoo's hand against his mouth.

  
  


“Don’t speak.”

  
  


Wonwoo's voice is a panicked whisper. Mingyu stares with big eyes at nothing. Wonwoo's body is too close to his, his hand somewhat cold. Mingyu nods once, hand finding Wonwoo's. He lowers it from his mouth, but Wonwoo doesn't let go. Mingyu closes his eyes, stomach flipping at Wonwoo's hand still holding his. 

  
  


Mingyu listens carefully, distracting himself from being able to smell Wonwoo's shampoo. It’s quiet, but then he hears what Wonwoo was afraid of. It's faint, but Mingyu can recognize at least one of the voices as a large number of footsteps pass. Mingyu doesn’t know why Wonwoo's avoiding Junhui, or why he's now roped into it. They have to be far away enough for Mingyu to speak now, so he does. 

 

“Bit dramatic, yeah?”

 

He smiles nervously, knowing Wonwoo can't see. Wonwoo lets go of his hand, and the two seperate. Mingyu's shoes are loud as he steps more into this closet. There has to be dirt on the floor that's making this noise as he shuffles around. Mingyu's face gets hit with a thin metal chain. He reaches up and tugs down. The light flickers a bit when turning on. Mingyu is greeted with cobwebs hanging from the light bulb, he wipes his hand on his jeans, turning his attention to Wonwoo. 

  
  


“I panicked.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s shoulders slump, turning away from the door. He really just didn't want Junhui to see them together, not that it matters since Junhui has to know where Wonwoo is right now. Wonwoo just acted, forgetting how connected he and Junhui are. Mingyu nods, scratching at his temple. 

  
  


“He’s gone now so..”

 

Mingyu wishes they didn't have to leave, but he also wants to breathe in fresh air. Wonwoo nods, hand gripping the doorknob. Mingyu listens to the sound of the knob turning, hearing the metal moving but no opening sound. Mingyu looks over Wonwoo’s shoulder, seeing his hand switch from turning left to right. The same sound of metal and the door doesn't budge. Wonwoo tries again, this time putting a hand on the door to push it open. Mingyu steps back, lips in a tight line as Wonwoo turns to him. 

  
  


“It won't open.”

  
  


Mingyu glances down at the bucket, understanding it’s importance now. 

  
  


“We should call someone.”

  
  


Wonwoo takes out his phone and Mingyu nods, reaching into his own pocket. Mingyu’s lips form an even tighter line. 

  
  


“ I forgot my phone.”

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo lowers his.

  
  


“ I only have Junhui in my contacts.”

  
  


His back meets the cold wall, staring down at Wonwoo's feet, watching Wonwoo stand by the door awkwardly. He looks up at Wonwoo.

  
  


“ Wait...you only have one contact?”

  
  


Wonwoo nods, resting against the door. Mingyu finds it strange Wonwoo doesn't have another friend, but he doesn't question it, knowing it's not his business despite his curiosity. 

  
  


“Let’s just call one of your friends, give me a number.”

  
  


Mingyu laughs once, shaking his head.

  
  


“ I can’t.”

  
  


Wonwoo looks at him perplexed, Mingyu sits down, not caring about the dirt. 

  
  


“I don’t know anyone’s number by heart.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s shoes, bringing his knees closer to his chest. An embarrassed flush on his face. Wonwoo slides down the door, the front of his shoes touching Mingyu’s. Class has probably started now, it’s rare for people to even use this creepy hall anyway. They can’t call Junhui if he’s the reason why they’re in this mess.  Mingyu closes his eyes, sighing. 

  
  


They’re trapped. 

  
  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


At least thirty minutes have passed in silence. Mingyu can feel his thighs start to numb from sitting in this position for so long. Not like he can move around in here, aside from him being a giant, there’s also Wonwoo, shelves holding various cleaning supplies and a few standing mops supporting themselves against the wall. He doesn’t want to move anyway, afraid if he touches anything he’ll have to get another tetanus shot. The light flickers above them, he hears Wonwoo let out a sigh. He can tell Wonwoo isn’t liking this-he isn’t either but Wonwoo seems a bit more irritated at this than Mingyu, which doesn’t sit well with Mingyu’s nerves. 

  
  


This whole thing could probably have been avoided if he never went to the library earlier. Maybe if he would’ve stayed in their dorm or went off campus, he wouldn’t be in this situation. Something about all of this is almost funny to Mingyu, but he doesn’t dare laugh. Wonwoo sighs again, hands scratching at his head. Mingyu shifts, sitting up straighter and Wonwoo visibly flinches.

  
  


“You okay?”

  
  


Wonwoo nods, hands lowering themselves. Mingyu looks down at them tightening into fists. Mingyu can hear Junhui’s voice in his head, telling him to bring it up, he really doesn’t want to, but now would be a good time. 

  
  


“ When’s the last time you-”

  
  


Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, already knowing where this is going.

  
  


“ It hasn’t been long, I’m fine.” 

  
  


Mingyu meets his gaze and then looks to the ceiling. Mingyu nods, hands smoothing over his thighs.

  
  


“Your eyes have changed…” 

  
  


He’s trying hard not to freak out, but Mingyu won't look at him again. Wonwoo brings a hand up to his mouth, covering it. He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

  
  


“I’m not hungry, Mingyu. Just..try not to move so much, we’re in a small space and you’re literally the only thing I can smell.” 

  
  


His voice is muffled and Mingyu tries to stay as still as possible. It’s not like this will do anything but Wonwoo must think it will so Mingyu complies. Wonwoo removes his hand from his mouth, breathing now noticeable.

  
  


“Please don’t be afraid, I’ll stop looking like a demon soon.” 

  
  


Mingyu can see Wonwoo’s fangs peeking out from his lips. He wants to say that he isn't afraid of Wonwoo, but finds it hard to speak.

  
  


“ I talked with Junhui today.” 

  
  


Mingyu shuffles closer, so that he’s sitting next to Wonwoo. Their shoulders brush and Wonwoo feels like a cold statue. Mingyu brings his knees up to his chest, mimicking Wonwoo’s position. He knows this is mean, but he needs to push Wonwoo.

  
  


“You said he turned you?”

  
  


Wonwoo’s breathing sounds shallow as he nods slowly. Mingyu can hear him take in slow, deep breaths. 

  
  


“Can I know how it happened?” 

  
  


Wonwoo rests his head against the door. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s closed eyes. After a moment, he nods.

  
  


“I woke up one night, back when we were kids and he was at my window. I didn’t know what happened to him then, but he was hurt really bad and he wouldn’t explain, said he would heal soon so it’s not a big deal.” Wonwoo takes a breath, only worsening this as he breathes Mingyu's scent in more. “Uhm, he wasn’t healing or it was too slow-I don't know. I freaked out, knew he needed blood so I offered.”

 

Mingyu wonders if it's that easy. He watches Wonwoo's face, seeing him frown.

 

“I did that even when I knew Junhui had never fed off someone with the intention of letting them live. It was stupid to go through with it, but he promised he wouldn’t kill me. Obviously that didn't work out because I woke up like this the next morning.”

  
  


Mingyu lets his head lean against the door, taking this all in. Wonwoo shifts, sitting up more, his hands clasped behind his neck. 

  
  


“ He killed me, but he is my best friend, as stupid as a reason to justify all that is, it’s the truth. I didn't hold a grudge, but we were different after that.”

 

Wonwoo's quiet then and Mingyu suddenly remembers how those two interact. They aren't just friends and Mingyu still has no idea how their relationship works. 

 

“We had to run the next day. Junhui knew I’d attack anyone, so I left home..even my family thinks I’m dead.” 

 

He's smiling small now, and Mingyu feels strange. It isn't a sad smile. Wonwoo looks at him, and Mingyu can barely see himself in the other's eyes.

 

“I mean, I kind of am but-like, they think I’m  _ in the ground _ dead, even bothered to get me a grave back in my hometown.”

  
  


Wonwoo shifts and their legs are touching. He coughs once, moving his hands to his knees, gaze still ahead. Mingyu can only nod, choosing not to think too long on the way Wonwoo sounds right now. 

  
  


“Aside from getting used to not calling my new diet cannibalism and only having Junhui to talk to for months at a time..things have been okay.”

  
  


Wonwoo lets out a breath that could be counted as a laugh. Mingyu looks down at his hands, regretting even asking. He feels like there's more to it, but he knows he should be grateful to have heard this much. Mingyu sighs, looking up at the shelves in front of them.

  
  


“Are you doing this on purpose?”

  
  


Mingyu stills, meeting Wonwoo's gaze. He can't lie, there's no way he'd be able to. Wonwoo's tense, his brows furrowed and Mingyu wants to apologize.

 

“You can’t leave here looking like that so, can I help you just this once?”

  
  


That sounded casual enough to Mingyu. Wonwoo just stares at him and Mingyu can feel regret settling into his gut. Wonwoo continues to look at him, and the air in here suddenly feels heavy. Maybe he was too forward on something he himself doesn't fully understand. 

  
  


“You’re sure about this?”

 

Wonwoo asks him, and Mingyu nods without hesitation. Wonwoo's eyes glance down, brows knitting. Mingyu wants to ask what he's supposed to do, but keeps quiet, feeling Wonwoo’s cold hands hold onto his arm. He pushes up Mingyu's sleeve more, and it sets in then how real this all is. They look at eachother, reassurance is in Mingyu's eyes, staring into Wonwoo's uncertain gaze.

 

“..I can-” Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath, his grip loose. “It doesn't have to hurt.”

 

Mingyu tries to remember why Wonwoo sounds embarrassed saying that. The back of his neck burns at the thought alone. He shakes his head, not wanting to experience whatever it is Wonwoo would do. 

 

“I need to know if it's like the dream.” 

 

The truth sounds stupid and Mingyu feels that when Wonwoo continues looking at him. He feels like he's said something wrong, that he's fueled the demon image Wonwoo has of himself. Wonwoo lets out another breath, bringing Mingyu's arm closer to his mouth. Mingyu relaxes, not bothering to ask what's going on in Wonwoo's head as he agrees to this. Wonwoo's breath fans over Mingyu's skin, making Mingyu's stomach flip. Wonwoo pulls back then, holding Mingyu's gaze, his grip tightening.

 

“Just this once. Never again.”

 

He nods to Wonwoo, and that's all the other needs to continue. Mingyu doesn't feel scared, but he knows he should. He watches as Wonwoo’s lips part, fangs bared. They look bigger, but that's probably because Mingyu hadn't fully seen them out like this. At first, all Mingyu can feel is Wonwoo’s lips on his skin. A small tickling sensation pierces his stomach. Then, a sharp prick of pain shoots up his arm. Mingyu grits his teeth. It's like a shot, except the pain doesn't lessen after a few seconds. Mingyu can hear Wonwoo swallowing, his arm feels light. Wonwoo’s touch changes, his nails dig into the skin as his mouth shifts. Mingyu sees blood slide down his arm, his throat closes. There's an almost numbing sensation spreading to his hand, and a cold sweat covers his brow. 

 

It's different than the dream, but similar. Mingyu isn't as afraid, he's more fascinated than anything. Wonwoo loosens his grip and Mingyu feels him relax. Wonwoo’s hands don’t feel as cold anymore. After another moment or so, Wonwoo lifts his mouth off of Mingyu’s skin, his breathing heavy. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s lips, they're dark red, and his teeth are stained with blood. Wonwoo lifts Mingyu’s arm up, Mingyu holds his breath as Wonwoo's tongue licks up his arm, slowly cleaning off the blood that's fallen. He meets Mingyu’s gaze with hooded eyes, and Mingyu really thinks something is wrong with him.

  
  


In a second, Wonwoo blinks, eyes returning to normal. He stares at Mingyu with the same uncertainty from before but now with regret. It's over like it never happened, Mingyu wishes it didn't end. Wonwoo closes his mouth, lowering Mingyu’s arm and moves away so that there’s more space between them. Wonwoo wipes at his mouth, avoiding Mingyu's gaze. Mingyu holds his arm to his chest. It aches like it’s covered in bruises and is bleeding less than he thought it would.

  
  


“Was that enough?”

 

    Mingyu’s voice is quiet, face warm. Wonwoo just nods. They don’t say anything for awhile. Mingyu feels fine, already used to the stinging in his arm. A loud knock is heard, startling them as the two scramble to their feet. 

 

“Is someone dying in here? I smell blood.”

  
  


Mingyu feels like he’s heard this voice before, but is too glad that someone's come to their rescue to think more about it. Wonwoo looks normal again, his face full of annoyance. 

  
  


“ Jeonghan, open the door.”

  
  


Mingyu steps back, still holding his arm to his chest. His pulse quickens, no longer glad. The door opens and the two are blinded momentarily by light. Mingyu’s eyes adjust, only to be met with a vampire that looks like an angel. Jeonghan stares at them, a smile gracing his lips. 

  
  


“Don’t say it.”

 

Wonwoo speaks in a warning manner and Mingyu looks at him confused. 

  
  


“You know I have to.”

  
  


Jeonghan’s voice is on the verge of laughter. Mingyu is still confused, trying to read the atmosphere. Jeonghan’s gaze meets his then. 

  
  


“What shouldn’t he say?”

  
  


Mingyu leans down mumbling, hand clinging to the back of Wonwoo's shirt. Jeonghan continues to stare at Mingyu, smile having a similar smugness Joshua’s had. He doesn't know whos imitating who, just that it creeps him out. 

  
  


“Nothing, I’m just glad I could help you two come out of the closet. 

 

Wonwoo sighs, Jeonghan let’s out a laugh. His voice rings in Mingyu’s ears, making his head feel heavy. Jeonghan’s eyes fall momentarily to Mingyu’s arm. He raises his eyebrows at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s hand is at Mingyu’s side, pulling him ahead, ignoring Jeonghan's future questions.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“Are you and Jeonghan-no, are you friends with the others here?”

  
  


Mingyu and Wonwoo decided it was too late to go to class, Mingyu’s not really in good condition for it either. His arm still hurts and he doesn’t know how to ask for Wonwoo to heal it, if he even would.

  
  


“Not really, we just exist together.” 

  
  


Wonwoo has a feeling thanks to Junhui that everyone's going to become closer. He walks by Mingyu’s side, their steps in sync as they enter their dormitory. He sounds annoyed at Junhui uniting everyone, but he just feels confused if anything. They've never talked to other vampires wherever they stayed, not willingly. He wants to know what Junhui's scheming. 

  
  


“Hey Boo? I got everything you asked for.”

  
  


The two stop, well Mingyu does at the sound of Vernon’s voice. He questions why his friend is even here. He's pretty sure Vernon doesn’t know anyone on this floor. Mingyu and Wonwoo hover by a wall, peeking around the corner, Wonwoo just following whatever Mingyu does. Mingyu watches Vernon stand outside someone’s door, holding a small blue cooler. Wonwoo’s eyes widen as another boy opens the door.  Another boy that he knows. Wonwoo steps back, staring at the floor unsure of what to do. He should ask if Mingyu can handle meeting another vampire so soon.

  
  


Mingyu feels like he shouldn’t be seeing this but keeps watching. This ‘Boo’ steps out more and Mingyu gets a good look at him. His face lights up at seeing the cooler and he hugs Vernon. Mingyu’s jaw drops when Vernon leans forward and kisses the boy. He can’t stop himself from walking forward, Wonwoo just a few steps behind him. 

 

“Vernon _what the_ _fuck_? Who is this, what’s in that cooler? How long has _this_ been going on?”

 

Vernon separates from the flustered boy next to him. He shrugs, reacting to Mingyu's questions in too casual of a way for Mingyu's liking. 

 

“This is Seungkwan, hey Wonwoo.” 

 

Seungkwan smiles at Mingyu and he’s somewhat taken aback by how young Seungkwan looks. Mingyu stares at Vernon, registering that he greeted Wonwoo with a familiar tone, one Vernon doesn't just have with anyone. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, confusion only growing as Wonwoo very obviously avoids his gaze. 

 

“We’ve been going out for….how long?”

  
  


Mingyu stares at Vernon, watching Seungkwan bump his shoulder with Vernon’s.

  
  


“Not long, six-ish months.” 

 

Seungkwan grins at Vernon. Mingyu looks to his side, Wonwoo nods to Seungkwan who nods back. Mingyu looks ahead, afraid to ask how those two know each other. 

  
  


“What’s in the cooler?”

  
  


Mingyu asks again, afraid of where this is headed. Vernon avoids his gaze before staring at Mingyu’s chest.

  
  


“What’s up with your arm?”

  
  


Vernon knows about vampires, without a doubt. Mingyu sighs, looking to the floor. 

  
  


“Blood bags are in the cooler Mingyu, Seungkwan’s a vampire.”

  
  


Wonwoo tells him. He nods, accepting it. Seungkwan sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo. Mingyu can only glare at Vernon.

  
  


“Friendship meeting, right now.” 

  
  


Mingyu takes his non-injured arm, pushing Vernon’s shoulder. They walk into Seungkwan’s dorm, leaving the two vampires out in the hallway. Once the door is shut, Mingyu turns to see Vernon sitting at a desk chair. 

  
  


“Vernon, what the fuck?”

 

Mingyu puts his hands on his hips, regretting it instantly when his arm erupts in pain from moving.

 

“ You’ve said that already.”

 

Vernon gives him a pointed look.

 

“I’ll say it one more time then, Vernon what the actual fuck is this? You’ve known this whole time about vampires and you didn’t say anything..?”

  
  


Mingyu takes a breath, face reddening. He didn’t say anything either, but how could he just go around telling all his friends that his roommate isn’t human without them thinking he's gone insane?

  
  


“It's not like I could. Seriously though, what up with your hand?”

  
  


Mingyu sighs, letting go of whatever anger and confusion he felt. He turns his arm over so Vernon can see the bite mark. 

  
  


“Dude gross, put that away.”

  
  


Vernon scrunches his nose, Mingyu rolls his eyes but does as he's told. 

  
  


“So like...you’ve been dating Seungkwan this whole time..?”

  
  


Vernon nods, like it isn't a big deal. Mingyu supposes it isn't, but even if Vernon keeps to himself about most things, this just seems like something you'd tell your friends about. 

  
  


“And you’re cool with the vampire thing?”

  
  


Mingyu watches Vernon’s face for any changes, he doesn't say anything, just nods again. Vernon spins slightly in the chair, gaze to the floor.

  
  


“It doesn’t really change how I view him or anything. Plus it’s not like he’s ever killed someone either.”

  
  


Vernon glances at him. Mingyu frowns, wondering if that was a dig at Wonwoo or not. 

  
  


“Don’t they have to feed off of humans?”

  
  


If not that then Mingyu guesses animals are next. Vernon tilts his head, hand grabbing a pen off the desk. 

  
  


“He only drinks bagged blood, he’s never fed from an actual human before.”

  
  


Mingyu nods slow, remember seeing a blood bag on Wonwoo's dresser. He guesses it doesn't have to be live to be food. Vernon tries to balance the pen on his nose. The door opens and the pen falls onto his lap.

  
  


“Could you two maybe not have your meeting in my room?”

  
  


Seungkwan stands in the doorway, hugging the cooler to his chest. Mingyu's face reddens, he nods, staring back at an unmoving Vernon.

  
  


“Sorry.”

  
  


Mingyu brushes past him, mumbling for Vernon to text him later. He leaves the two alone, coming back to Wonwoo still standing in the hall waiting for Mingyu. He hears Seungkwan’s door close behind him. Mingyu starts heading down the hall first, Wonwoo walking next to him quietly.

  
  


“That’s all the vampires on campus right, no more?”

  
  


Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu, nodding.

 

“No more, well..none that I know of.”

 

He tells Mingyu honestly, but the other just frowns instead.

  
  


“  _ Awesome. _ ” 

 

Mingyu stops walking, he glances around the hall before holding his arm out. Wonwoo stares at the bite, looking up at Mingyu with an apologetic stare.

 

“Sorry, forgot.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s hand holds his wrist gently. Mingyu relaxes then, watching as Wonwoo brings his own hand to his mouth. Wonwoo bites down on his finger, Mingyu sees blood forming. He's too fascinated by then to worry about how literally anyone could see them.Wonwoo’s finger hovers over Mingyu’s wound.

  
  


“ Ew wait, don’t-” 

 

He flinches, pulling back his arm and earning a weird look from Wonwoo.

  
  


“ _ Ew? _ Mingyu, I’m healing you.” 

  
  


Mingyu frowns, hesitantly holding his arm out. Wonwoo presses his finger down and it stings, but only for a second. He traces over the marks lightly. Mingyu watches hypnotized as his wound disappears, the skin no longer irradiated and stinging. Wonwoo lets go of his arm and Mingyu touches over where the wound was. It's normal, like nothing happened.

  
  


“ Weird.”

 

He mumbles, lowering his sleeve back down.

  
  


“ I know.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, walking again.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


_ Just this once. Never again. _

  
  


Mingyu's sitting on the library floor, his back pressed up against the shelves and Wonwoo's mouth at his wrist. He can't help but constantly look around, paranoid. He really doesn't know what he'll do if someone catches them like this-again. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


            The second time it happened, he and Wonwoo were walking to class. Mingyu had stopped to tie his shoe. He didn't know what set it off, but when Wonwoo said his name, he knew something was wrong. Mingyu stood up, meeting Wonwoo's black eyes. Then he had taken hold of Wonwoo's hand, going into the nearest room, a darkened computer lab. He didn't understand why he just gave himself to Wonwoo without hesitation, just that he needed to help. Things were okay, a little awkward as they sat down in the back, but fine. Mingyu had turned on the monitor in front of him, busying himself as Wonwoo began to feed. Everything was fine, until someone had come in. 

 

Mingyu didn’t know them, and couldn’t help but panic as Wonwoo hid himself under the table, just as they sat down in front of Mingyu. Wonwoo had stopped feeding, and Mingyu stared down at him, silently begging him not to move. The person in front of them was too busy to notice, but their gaze kept flicking to Mingyu. It was his fault, but he flinched when Wonwoo began to heal him, which somehow caused Wonwoo to hit his head. The other person obviously felt the sensation, and Mingyu met their gaze with a panicked expression. To make matters worse, they had immediately stood up, giving him a tight lipped smile, seeming to assume Mingyu wasn’t alone. He had no idea how to clear the misunderstanding. 

 

The other student had walked out of the room, and Mingyu was beyond embarrassed as Wonwoo came up from the floor. Wonwoo had apologized and so did Mingyu, but the damage was already done.The walk to class was awful, but Mingyu still found himself telling Wonwoo to just keep coming to him. The third time Wonwoo fed from him was a few days later, on their way to the dorms. It wasn’t like Wonwoo could wait until they got to their room, but going to a restroom and locking themselves in the same stall was more fun.

 

At least that time no one had come in or seen them leave. Mingyu wishes it was like that for the time after. They were leaving their first class of the day, Mingyu not having another until lunch and Wonwoo having one right after. Wonwoo had dragged Mingyu to an empty lecture hall. When they left the hall, a few students had stared at them, and Mingyu wanted nothing more than to just hide under his covers, Wonwoo feeling the same. Mingyu could say no, but he never does. He should have the time they did it in their dormitories lounge. 

 

It was after dinner, when Mingyu was coming back from eating with friends, that Wonwoo had met up with him at the front doors. His eyes were normal until he saw Mingyu. Mingyu didn’t know if Wonwoo was heading out, but it looked that way and Mingyu unintentionally stopped him. Next thing he knew he was pulling Wonwoo to the lounge, sitting down on the farthest couch from the doors. 

 

The position was sudden, and made Mingyu glad no one was around. Wonwoo was the most hungry Mingyu had seen him, dropping to his knees and pulling at Mingyu’s arm. Mingyu’s back was to the doors, and he couldn’t hear anyone pass by. It wasn’t until after Wonwoo had stood up, wiping at his mouth that the doors opened and Mingyu had panicked, seeing two of their same floor neighbor’s flustered faces matching his own. Wonwoo, either oblivious or just really good at hiding his emotions, had left like it wasn't a big deal. 

  
  


This morning, they ended up walking together despite having different destinations. He only stuck with Wonwoo so Wonwoo could to return his book confidently. Taekwoon had to unlock the doors which earned them an unpleasant expression from him. Wonwoo had returned his book and Mingyu was set on walking out the door when Wonwoo turned around staring at Mingyu. Mingyu had about point-two seconds to panic before making his way to Wonwoo, dragging him by hand as they walked deep into the bookshelves. He didn't know what had sparked it, never does, but Wonwoo needed to look human in order to attend class, so with reluctance shown clear on Wonwoo’s face, he gratefully accepted when Mingyu held out his arm. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo’s grip loosens, and Mingyu knows he's almost done. He glances around again, trying not to focus on the way Wonwoo's tongue feels. Mingyu goes back to watching him, noting how much blood actually gets on his face when he does this. 

 

Feeding him gives Mingyu a strange feeling. It isn't intimate, or that painful, it's just strange, but he can't turn Wonwoo away when he asks. Mingyu knows for sure in the span of two weeks Wonwoo has fed from him, the time between feedings has gotten shorter.He isn't scared though. It’s become a routine of sorts, Mingyu would either walk to class with Wonwoo, or Wonwoo would be waiting outside of his. It wasn’t just for feedings, they talked more, hung out more. It was only sometimes that Wonwoo would go into vampire mode, and Mingyu would pick the nearest empty area if they weren’t close to their dorms.

This confuses the hell out of Mingyu's friends. He’s been bombarded with questions asking if he and Wonwoo are together now, but Mingyu didn't get embarrassed or feel bad that they aren't. He's happy. He likes talking with Wonwoo, it's easier than he thought and they get on well-at least in Mingyu's eyes they do. The best part of it all though, and one thing Mingyu is confident about, is that Wonwoo genuinely smiles and laughs with him. Mingyu still has strong feelings for him, but he's happy with how they are. He isn't that concerned about being more with Wonwoo right now.

 

Wonwoo let's go of Mingyu’s arm. He stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Mingyu looks around once more before standing up with him. He holds his arm out for Wonwoo to heal. Mingyu doesn't really know what his exact emotions are with being used as a snack pack. Wonwoo only bites his arm, so Mingyu has somewhat grown used to the feeling, to the point where the excitement and fear of all this has been pushed down to their mindless routine. He'll never say this out loud, not as long as he's with Wonwoo at least. Still, Mingyu gets insanely paranoid when they do this in public, which should be enough excitement Mingyu can handle, but it's not.

  
  


“We should get going.” 

  
  


Mingyu says in a whisper, fixing his sleeve. Wonwoo nods, quietly thanking him like he always does. It’s really no big deal to Mingyu, he’s just helping out a friend, but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to get that, still looking guilty everytime he gives in to his hunger.  When Wonwoo feeds, it’s like he's a completely different person. Almost as if his body is here, but his mind isn’t. At least, that’s what it looks like to Mingyu. Then, after Wonwoo's done, he's back to normal. To the usual worrisome Wonwoo Mingyu now knows. 

  
  


Some early bird students are already in their usual seats as the two come out of the maze of books. Taekwoon side eyes the two as they pass the checkout counter. Mingyu's face is red and he has a pretty good idea about what Taekwoon is thinking of the two. 

 

“I can never come back here again.” 

  
  


Mingyu huffs as they make their way across the courtyard. Wonwoo sighs, easily keeping up with his pace.

  
  


“I'm sorry, this is really new to me. I've never been  _ this _ unable to control myself.” 

  
  


Mingyu wants to tell Wonwoo he doesn’t have to apologize, Mingyu’s the one who started this. But, it is weird, Wonwoo's wanting to feed everyday now and that's more than what Junhui said is the norm.Mingyu plays with his sleeves, wondering if showing skin is what's causing this. They continue down the halls, other students passing them by and it's hard to ignore all the looks they're getting. He glances down at Wonwoo.

  
  


“Isn't it a good thing? Your appetite growing I mean.”

 

He sees Wonwoo look ahead, shrugging as they enter class. Wonwoo doesn't like to talk about this, Mingyu's noticed, but still he asks. Mingyu makes eye contact with Woozi, who promptly shoos a hovering Seungcheol away. He and Wonwoo part, and Mingyu frowns, walking up to Woozi.

  
  


“ You two fighting or something?” 

  
  


He asks as Woozi gets up, allowing Mingyu to get to his seat. Woozi glances over at Seungcheol before shaking his head. Mingyu gets comfortable at their shared desk, also glancing back at Seungcheol.

  
  


“I wanted him gone so you could talk comfortably.” 

  
  


Mingyu groans, setting his bag on the table and sitting down with a loud thump.

  
  


“Please don’t do that. He'll think I hate him.” 

  
  


Woozi looks at him with doubt. Mingyu wants to laugh, shoving Woozi's arm lightly. The absolute last thing he needs right now is to get on Seungcheol’s bad side.

  
  


“I don't dislike him, I just don't like him taking away our hang out time.” 

  
  


Mingyu pouts, even though he isn’t in a position to say this. It's obvious by the way Woozi laughs that he's thinking the same as Mingyu. He braces himself for whatever Woozi says next.

  
  


“I only see you during classes, you can barely text back or call as if you're going into dead zones on purpose, don't even know where you’ve-oh wait, nevermind, I do know where you've been, with Wonwoo.” 

  
  
  


Mingyu looks ahead, mumbling out an apology. He has been ignoring people and it's only because right after Wonwoo feeds, Mingyu just doesn't have the energy for shit. It's amazing to him that he hasn't stopped attending classes too. He hears Woozi sigh.

  
  


“You know I’m not mad, Gyu. But like,what gives? Are you too busy fucking him, you can’t make time for your friends?”

  
  


Mingyu sits up, his face burning as he shakes his head.

  
  


“You know you’d be the first I’d tell if that ever happens. I've just been really busy, that’s all.” 

  
  


Woozi’s lips form a tight line, Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo. He's going over his notes with his seatmates. Actually, now that Mingyu takes in his surroundings, everyone's looking at their notebooks. 

  
  


“Listen, there’s been a lot of talk about your blowjob enthusiast boyfriend. It doesn't exactly look like you’re just friends _. _ ” 

  
  


Mingyu stops looking around the room, meeting Woozi’s eyes with brief panic. He tries to calm himself down, faking confidence. 

  
  


“For a second it sounded like we were back in highschool, who even gossips like that here?”

  
  


Woozi stares at Mingyu, his confidence dying instantly.

 

“You really think gossiping stops after high school..?” Mingyu looks away, shrugging once. “Everyone's going to continue saying you two are fucking like rabbits. Maybe you should quit having your  _ meetings _ or whatever it is you two are doing right where everyone can see.”

  
  


Mingyu feels his face flush, he looks over once more at Wonwoo, he's laughing with that fake smile on his face he wears during school. Mingyu finds it unsettling how easy Wonwoo can fake a public friendly expression and wonders how strange it would be if Wonwoo did the same for him. Wonwoo looks up, fake smile faltering when he sees Mingyu staring at him. Then, Wonwoo does something Mingyu really doesn't need right now. He sends a small smile to Mingyu, a genuine one before he looks back down at his desk. Mingyu hears Woozi’s voice in his ears, muffled. 

  
  


“So tomorrow then?”

  
  


Mingyu nods without processing what Woozi has said. He meets Woozi’s irritated face, daring to smile despite Woozi looking as though he's seconds away from beating Mingyu's ass. Woozi huffs, taking out two pens and handing one to Mingyu.

  
  


“Lunch Mingyu. We're having lunch together, tomorrow.”  

  
  


Mingyu smiles fully, giving Woozi’s shoulder a nudge.

  
  


“I knew that, I was just thinking about where we should go.”

  
  


Woozi looks at him, not falling for his bluff.

  
  


“I already said where, we're going to Sunshine’s.”

  
  


Mingyu's breath gets caught. He ignores Woozi's confused gaze at his behavior. Junhui didn't mention that. Mingyu sits up, shaking his head no. He looks at Woozi with a pleading gaze which gets met with a blank expression.

  
  


“I know it’s off campus but it ain’t that far, we can walk. I've already ate there lots of times, it's good.”

  
  


Woozi’s trying here and Mingyu can't speak. Somewhere in that place there are vampires who feed off of however many willing humans are available and people have no idea that it’s fronting as a restaurant. Mingyu looks to the floor.

  
  


“I have a lot of homework I need to catch up on, can we go somewhere here in town?” 

  
  


Woozi sucks in a breath, clearly wanting to say something. In the end he gives in, nodding his head, turning away from Mingyu. Relief washes over Mingyu. It's short lived as he absorbs what just happened. Sunshine’s is a restaurant for humans and vampires. It's unsettling. Mingyu slumps in his seat, their professor walks in and it's time to shut his mind off.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


After class Mingyu sprinted out the door, ignoring both Woozi and Wonwoo. He needs to find Junhui, which is something he has never thought of doing. Mingyu tries making his way past huddling groups of people in the hall. He bumps into someone and is about to apologize but then he sees Junhui down the hall. Mingyu takes a moment to prepare his mind of this annoyance he's about to purposefully put himself through.

 

Junhui's talking to a group of girls, they look older and Mingyu really doesn't want to come off as rude, but to be honest he doesn't care right now. He walks past them and lands a solid grip on Junhui's shoulder, dragging him to a more secluded part of the hall. Surprisingly, Junhui doesn't voice any complaints. Mingyu faces him and immediately has a bad taste fill his mouth at Junhui's grinning face.

  
  


“This is new, our Mingyu coming to me first.” 

  
  


Mingyu feels himself scowl at the  _ our _ . He takes a breath, meeting Junhui's gaze.

 

“ I need you to stop being so...you for a few seconds and please explain why you didn't tell me Sunshine’s was also a restaurant? Don't you think that's kind of important information for me to know..?”

  
  


Junhui shifts his weight from one foot to the other before nodding at Mingyu.

  
  


“Sunshine’s is also a restaurant.” 

  
  


Junhui looks up at Mingyu, feeling content. Mingyu looks away from him, needing to take a small break from this interaction. Junhui's attitude changes, matching his own.

  
  


“ Look, vampires need to make money too you know.” His voice sounds tired and Mingyu has trouble holding the eye contact. “We have to survive like humans, don't be so..whatever your current emotions are-just...stop feeling that way when you find out your favorite bookstore or a cafe you regular is run by one of my kind."

  
  


Mingyu looks away from him. An odd choice of examples considering Mingyu does have a favourite bookstore and cafe he frequents off campus. He wants to ask Junhui how many places near him are being run by vampires, but he decides to keep quiet. The comment about what he's feeling puts a deeper scowl on his face, he doesn't think he'll ever get used to speaking to Junhui.

  
  


“Hey, Wonwoo’s been feeding almost everyday now. Is that good or..?”

  
  


This seems to peak Junhui's interest, the slight gleam in his eye makes Mingyu uncomfortable.

  
  


“Look at you being a useful blood bag.”

  
  


Mingyu frowns, as if that's all he is to Wonwoo. He looks at Junhui who's spotted something behind him. Junhui loses his smile, expression turning serious and Mingyu feels an awkward cough scratching at his throat. 

 

“ Is that all?”

  
  


Junhui’s voice is quiet, and Mingyu nods quickly. He doesn't say anything as Junhui all but runs past him, bumping into his shoulder, turning him to see what Junhui is running to. Mingyu squints, finding Junhui at the end of the hall in seconds, talking to Minghao very enthusiastically. He watches Minghao push playfully at Junhui before they turn the corner leaving Mingyu’s sight. Minghao looked different but still recognizable to Mingyu. Their interaction definitely seems more positive now. 

 

Mingyu glances up at one of the clocks in this hall, it’s barely past three and Wonwoo still has one more class. Mingyu's done for today, so he leaves first. He feels kind of bad about leaving so suddenly, but Mingyu doesn't need to walk Wonwoo to class all the time and vice versa. He takes out his phone and texts Seokmin, might as well remind someone he’s still alive. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu's walking back to his room half asleep, arm dragging against the wall. He had forgotten how draining hanging out with Hoshi and Seokmin together was, but it had been awhile since he's made time for them. He still had a good time and was able to relax, even if all he's been doing for weeks is be on high alert for whenever Wonwoo needed him. He hears someone walking nearby and pushes himself off the wall and stands up straight, blinking away his tiredness. Mingyu looks down at the floor when the other person comes into view, hoping they just walk past.

  
  


“Mingyu?”

  
  


He looks up regrettably at the sound of his name. Much to his surprise it’s Seungkwan standing in front of him. Mingyu looks down at the boy, his rounder eyes and big cheeks make him look way younger than what he is, well, there’s no telling how old Seungkwan is, since he’s a vampire. Mingyu glances down at the cooler in Seungkwan’s hands. When he meets Seungkwan’s gaze, it's clear the other knows what Mingyu's thinking.

  
  


“It's empty...I was just on my way to get more.” 

  
  


Seungkwan doesn't look at Mingyu, embarrassed. He smiles at the other, wanting to get to know Seungkwan since he’s with Vernon, but Mingyu doesn’t have the energy right now. 

  
  


“You go through a lot of them since it's just bags, yeah?”

  
  


Seungkwan gives a small nod and Mingyu holds back from calling him cute. He can tell Seungkwans a good person, but the kind of vampire he is, feels strange. 

  
  


“ How come you don't drink from the source...if you don't mind me asking?”

  
  


Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, he really needs to stop talking without a filter. He's had so many interview like conversations with vampires, that he's starting to think maybe he should write a book or something with all the information he's gotten.

  
  


“I don't mind, this is a perfectly normal conversation to have in a hallway.” Seungkwan laughs lightly, making Mingyu smile. “My mom doesn't like feeding off humans, so I never have..”

  
  


Mingyu wants to voice his confusion but holds back, nodding to Seungkwan as if he totally gets it. In a sense he does, some vampires or maybe only Seungkwan’s family aren't all for killing humans.

  
  


“So you were born as one?”

  
  


Seungkwan nods, his eyes distant like he’s trying to remember if what he said was the correct answer. Mingyu almost laughs, feeling relaxed in the other’s presence. 

  
  


“Is there like a kingdom or something of born vampires somewhere?” 

  
  


Mingyu was joking, but Seungkwan looks up at him with a serious expression.

  
  


“I don't think I can tell you something like that...I mean, there's a hierarchy between pure bloods-that's just another way of addressing the born ones, but there isn’t a kingdom of any sort.”

  
  


Even though he said he couldn't tell, Seungkwan just babbled a lot of other information. Mingyu nods slowly, somewhat embarrassed that he didn't think of the word pureblood this whole time. He feels himself wanting to smile again at Seungkwan’s cuteness. If there’s a hierarchy and someone in charge, then there really is a kingdom of vampires.

  
  


“Where do you land on that? If I can ask..”

  
  


Seungkwan has on a small pout, he shifts the cooler to his other hand. Either Mingyu’s great at getting information, or Seungkwan’s unable to lie. He picks the latter. 

  
  


“ Not that high-but not low. My family has a say in things, we just don't have that big of a say. Not as big as Junhui's-oh..that revealed a lot didn’t it? My mom's going to kill me.” 

  
  


Seungkwan mumbles and Mingyu laughs.

  
  


“I'm sure you'll be fine..how high up is Junhui's family?”

  
  


Mingyu holds his breath, unsure of how much more he'll be able to get out of Seungkwan. Now that he knows what Junhui is, his curiosity has just been growing but he’d rather not get this information from Junhui himself. Seungkwan’s hands swing around the cooler, relaxed like Mingyu. 

 

“ Very high up, try two spots from the actual top.” Seungkwan almost laughs but catches himself. “Or he was when we were kids. I'm pretty sure after he left, all the hard work went to his younger brother and-hey, what is this? You're not some hunter right? Trying to get all this information out of me.”

  
  


Seungkwan’s looking at him with suspicion, but Mingyu can tell it isn’t serious. Mingyu laughs lightly, shaking his head.

  
  


“I'm living with one, might as well learn some info about what my roommate is, and hey, don't get mad at me, you're the one just telling me all this.”

  
  


Mingyu shrugs, warning  playfully. Seungkwan looks down at his feet, holding the cooler with both hands. 

  
  


“ Well that’s...I mean, Vernon doesn't ask too much, and you do so, I guess I...let it all out? Don't tell anyone else okay? You didn't hear anything from me.”

  
  


Seungkwan sternly tells him and Mingyu holds his hands up, surrendering. He's letting his guard down near Seungkwan, not finding him threatening even for a vampire. He feels like he shouldn’t be having this kind of mindset for a pure blood vampire.Seungkwan wipes the defensive look off his face and replaces it with a calm smile. 

  
  


“ Well I gotta...” 

 

Mingyu looks down at the cooler and Seungkwan just mumbles a yeah. He shouldn’t have kept the other here as long as he did. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, needing one last thing. 

 

“Just, one more question? Where do you get them?”

  
  


Seungkwan purses his lips, Mingyu has a feeling he knows the answer.

  
  


“This place called Sunshine’s, it’s actually where some of us go who aren't too keen on killing. They supply blood bags, feeder volunteers, etc. A lot of other vampires make fun of those who go there, it's pretty divided in our world.” Seungkwan looks down at his feet, voice sounding more sober. “Sometimes during meetings and all that boring stuff, things get out of control when talking about if we all should kill or if places like Sunshine’s can keep doing their business and  _ wow _ , I'm doing it again, okay. I'm leaving before I spill everything and get killed.”

 

Seungkwan lets out an annoyed huff and says goodbye to Mingyu. It's not like Mingyu plans on doing anything with this information, really it’s to satisfy his own curiosity.  He's grateful for Seungkwan being a little naive and willing to talk, as bad guy-ish as that sounds, Mingyu’s just trying to figure out their world. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


It's late when their door opens, making Mingyu look up from his books. Wonwoo closes it, back facing Mingyu. He only glances at Wonwoo, not registering the other’s slow movements. He doesn't ask where Wonwoo’s been, just looks back down momentarily, having said his greetings. Time passes and there’s no response. When he looks up, Wonwoo is leaning against the door, staring ahead. Mingyu’s gaze lands on all the blood covering Wonwoo’s shirt. He tries to remember that Wonwoo’s a vampire and having blood on him shouldn’t be so strange. It’s the not speaking and looking this sickly that's making Mingyu’s stomach hurt. Wonwoo doesn't move, there’s some dried blood on his neck and splatters on his cheek. Mingyu stands up, taking careful steps towards him.

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  


Mingyu doesn’t know where to look or what to do. He doesn’t look hurt, but Mingyu can’t tell from all the blood. Wonwoo meets his gaze and lets out a breathless laugh, running a shaking hand through his hair. 

 

“You know I try to make it quick for them..I don’t know if it’s painful, but even if it is-it's quick.” Mingyu listens quietly, wanting to reach out to Wonwoo. “I'm too..overwhelmed by the blood when I do it. Even if they scream, I won’t hear them, so it doesn't bother me.”

  
  


Wonwoo’s voice is scratchy. Mingyu doesn't even know why Wonwoo went hunting tonight, he understands fast what had happened. 

  
  


“I missed tonight. It's supposed to be quick but I missed the spot and they bled out too slow. I couldn't do anything, just watched them die.” 

  
  


Wonwoo wipes at his face, smiling. Mingyu's hands are shaking at his sides, stepping closer to Wonwoo. The other drops his hands fast, laughing again. 

 

“I wasn't out of it either, I knew what was happening. You should've seen the way they looked at me, there was so much blood and they were in so much fucking pain and I-” Wonwoo stares at him, tears falling down his cheeks. “I was hungry and they screamed. They screamed really loud and I panicked..I didn’t know what else to do.” 

  
  


Wonwoo shuts his eyes, his body trembling.  Mingyu doesn't know what to say. Wonwoo needs to be cleaned up, so he takes Wonwoo’s hand. The other flinches but doesn't pull away.  Mingyu takes a deep breath, guiding him to the bathroom. He shouldn’t see his reflection right now, so Mingyu turns Wonwoo so his back faces the mirror. Wonwoo stays still as Mingyu flicks on the light. He reaches forward, turning on the faucet and grabs the one hand towel they have. Mingyu dips it into the warm water, and Wonwoo’s eyes open as it comes into contact with his cheek. He looks down at the floor, a few tears going down his face as Mingyu begins cleaning him up.

 

Mingyu can’t try and calm Wonwoo down by saying everything’s okay. Everything is not okay. Wonwoo killed someone. Mingyu heard it directly from Wonwoo’s mouth and he’s afraid. Nothing good will come from both of them being upset though, so Mingyu ignores the bad feeling twisting in his gut. The two stay silent as Mingyu wipes off Wonwoo’s face, occasionally wiping away tears too. He thinks about how messed up this all is. Wonwoo being a vampire, as if knowing that is enough to justify Mingyu not leaving  right now and calling the police. It is enough though. Mingyu likes Wonwoo. Wonwoo isn’t human and Mingyu still likes him. Wonwoo’s covered in someone else's blood and Mingyu is...here, cleaning him up.

  
  


“Lift your arms.”

  
  


Mingyu’s voice is surprisingly stable. Wonwoo does as he's told. Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s shirt off of him. The blood has soaked through, feeling wet against Mingyu’s palms.  Mingyu puts the towel back into the now tinted water, glancing at Wonwoo’s stained chest. He brings it to Wonwoo’s neck, loose drops of water falling down his skin and over his collarbone. Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s face as he starts trailing the towel down Wonwoo's chest. Mingyu repeats this until he feels the towel become cold. He tosses it on the sink counter, not bothering to keep the bathroom from looking like a crime scene. 

 

Mingyu steps over and turns on the shower. It squeaks for a second and then the sound of water hitting the floor fills their silence. He waits a few seconds, back turned to Wonwoo, heart beating fast. All that matters right now is getting Wonwoo back to normal. Steam starts appearing in the air, and Mingyu wishes they had a better vent. He doesn’t speak as he turns to face Wonwoo. He stares at Wonwoo, waiting for an okay or a no. Wonwoo's face doesn't change, he continues to stare down at the ground. 

  
  


“Wonwoo, look at me.”  

  
  


Mingyu cups Wonwoo’s face, making him look up. Wonwoo’s eyes are lined red and unfocused. It’s like he's a doll, staring emptily back at Mingyu. It’s delayed, but Wonwoo blinks and gives a small nod. Mingyu feels wrong about this, even with Wonwoo’s consent, but his hands still unbutton Wonwoo’s jeans. The situation is all wrong, he didn’t think he’d see Wonwoo like this. Mingyu’s hand tightens around Wonwoo’s, guiding him to their shower. He feels Wonwoo’s other hand at the hem of his shirt, fingers brushing up against Mingyu’s skin and Mingyu freezes, unable to say anything.

  
  


Mingyu swallows thickly, hands remaining at his sides. He kind of figured Wonwoo wouldn’t want to be alone, but he didn’t register it. His silence is enough for Wonwoo to continue to undress him. Mingyu’s shirt falls to the floor and despite how warm the room is, his body feels cold. Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu’s belt and that’s when Mingyu moves, grasping Wonwoo’s hands with his own, stopping them from undoing it. His touch was gentle, but Mingyu's close to shaking from how nervous this is making him. He doesn't know what will happen if he leaves Wonwoo alone, and he’s fine with showering together, but being undressed was too much. Mingyu finishes it himself and hurriedly gets into their shower. The space is cramped with both of them in it, hot water mixing with the heat of another body makes his head spin.

  
  


Wonwoo stands under the water, Mingyu tries very hard not to stare long at the way the water is running down his back. He's still out of it, which is fine for Mingyu, it makes this seem less awkward and embarrassing for him. But, it’s almost like he’s standing here with a statue. Mingyu hesitantly reaches out to touch Wonwoo’s shoulder, half expecting Wonwoo to flinch. He doesn't and allows Mingyu to turn him. They're facing each other but Mingyu is the only one thinking. Wonwoo’s looking at him at least, but it still seems like he’s far away.

  
  
  
  


He waits for a few seconds to see if Wonwoo will say anything, before taking the initiative to wash the others hair. Mingyu lets his hands run through Wonwoo’s hair, finding himself playing with it more than he is washing. Wonwoo just lets him, eyes closing and body close to Mingyu’s. He steps forward, a hand lightly pushing at Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Wonwoo ducks his head down under the water.  Mingyu’s hands are still shaking and his gut hurts, but he’s able to take care of Wonwoo.

 

He’s not comfortable being naked in front of others, but the fact that he’s doing this with Wonwoo makes his uncomfortableness ten times worse. Mingyu isn't the focus right now and he knows this, so it’s easy to get over it. Wonwoo steps out from the water, moving closer and Mingyu freezes as Wonwoo rests his head on his shoulder. His wet hair tickles at Mingyu's neck, and Mingyu has no idea what to do with his hands. 

  
  


“Are you tired?” 

  
  


His voice feels lost against the water. Wonwoo nods his head and Mingyu breathes a sigh of relief at Wonwoo communicating. He feels Wonwoo’s breath hitch, hands instinctively coming up to rest at Wonwoo’s back, hugging him closer. Wonwoo’s shaking body presses against him. Feeling Wonwoo’s hands on his chest makes it hard to think, and all Mingyu can do is hug him closer. His cries are getting lost with the sound of the water hitting the floor, but Mingyu can hear them clearly. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu's feet feel numb from standing in place. He stands in between Wonwoo’s legs, towel drying Wonwoo's hair. His his hands are still shaking slightly. Mingyu takes the towel off of Wonwoo’s head, setting it on the bed frame. Wonwoo hasn’t met his gaze, but he hasn’t voiced any complaints either so Mingyu’s just been doing whatever he wants. He fixes Wonwoo’s hair, patting it down. His hands comb through it, trying to put it behind his ears even though it’s too short. He keeps messing with Wonwoo's appearance as if he really were a doll. Mingyu just needs to calm down, and right now taking care of Wonwoo without actually meeting his gaze or saying anything, is doing that. 

  
  


“ I'm okay now.”

  
  


Wonwoo tells him quietly, breaking Mingyu out of his mind. He places his hands at his sides, staring down at Wonwoo. He doesn’t look away from Mingyu, holding his gaze. Wonwoo looks normal again-awake even. Mingyu just nods before quickly fixing Wonwoo’s shirt collar one last time, the fabric hanging loosely off of him. He steps back, sending a small smile to Wonwoo.

  
  


“It's late, you should sleep.”  

  
  


Wonwoo stays sitting, not speaking as Mingyu goes into their bathroom. Mingyu doesn't know how long they were in the shower, just that Wonwoo wouldn't stop crying and clinging onto him. He looks at himself in the mirror, face red as he picks up Wonwoo's bloodied sweater off the floor, stuffing it in their hamper. The sink water is still tinted pink and isn’t draining. Mingyu shuts off the light, closing the door. 

  
  


“Mingyu..”  

  
  


He pauses by the door, laundry bag under his arm, looking back at Wonwoo. He’s standing now, staring at Mingyu. 

  
  


“Blood’s really hard to get out of clothes, and the laundry has been piling up.”  

  
  


Mingyu shifts his weight, watching Wonwoo fidget with his hands. He doesn't want Mingyu to go, it's so clear on his face and Mingyu forgets how to breathe. He sets down the bag, walking back to Wonwoo. 

 

“I guess this can wait.”

  
  


Mingyu shuts off their light, walking over to his own bed, just standing in front of it before turning around to look at Wonwoo. He's not acting like he's okay, standing in place like Mingyu. Mingyu walks over to Wonwoo, he pushes back the covers and motions for Wonwoo to get under them. Wonwoo crawls over to the wall without protest and it hits Mingyu like a train that he wants them to sleep in the same bed together,  _ again _ . Mingyu could be wrong, but the way Wonwoo’s looking at him expectantly says he's right.

  
  


Mingyu glances behind Wonwoo, peeking out from one of Wonwoo’s pillows is the sloth stuffed animal he made. He settles back down, Wonwoo’s scent surrounding him as he shifts onto his back. Wonwoo gets closer and Mingyu tries to relax. He doesn't really feel that tired, probably because he just cleaned blood off of his crush and is now sleeping next to him _. _ Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, his eyes now closed and breaths slow. 

 

He takes out his phone, it's barely past two. The itch of wanting to tell someone what has been going on in his life is so strong. He remains staring at his screen, wondering if he should call Junhui. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s desk, seeing Wonwoo's phone on the edge. He feels Wonwoo stir in his sleep, which is weird since usually when Wonwoo's asleep, he's as still as a corpse.

  
  


“ It's too bright.”

  
  


Wonwoo mumbles out before Mingyu’s phone is being taken out of his hand. He looks at Wonwoo who's tossed the phone somewhere behind him. Wonwoo curls in on himself when he lies back down. His head now on Mingyu's side of the pillow. Mingyu turns onto his side, resting his head on his elbow. He can feel Wonwoo’s breath lightly on his chest, Wonwoo’s hair brushes up against his chin. If he wanted too, Mingyu could hug Wonwoo close to him. He hesitantly pulls up the covers, afraid to disturb Wonwoo more. 

  
  


Mingyu goes for it, putting his arm around Wonwoo, drawing the elder closer to him. He can feel Wonwoo taking in slow, deep breaths, fast asleep. His eyes feel heavy, closing them. It's late, the feeling of forgetting something fills Mingyu's head but he's too worn out to think hard. Too much happened tonight, too much he doesn't know about or how to deal with and it's tiring but he was here for Wonwoo, he thinks. 

 

Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu's chest, fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt, their legs are almost overlapping and all Mingyu can think about is sleep. Wonwoo feels so close to him, his body warm against Mingyu's. It makes him feel calm, quickly giving into his tiredness. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“ Oh, but you two aren't fucking.”

  
  


Woozi's looking down at a barely conscious Mingyu with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mingyu cracks an eye open, noticing the room’s still dark.  He goes to sit up but feels weight on his chest. He glances down at a sleeping Wonwoo draped across him, hair spiking up in random places. Wonwoo’s random bed hair despite him rarely moving in his sleep just doesn’t make sense. Mingyu huffs, letting himself fall back down. Woozi’s tapping his foot now, growing inpatient.

  
  


“ What time is it?”

  
  


Mingyu manages to croak out. 

  
  


“Five thirty, now get up, we're gonna be late.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at the clock, squinting. It feels like he's slept for ten minutes. He rubs his eyes, frowning.

  
  


“For what?” 

 

Mingyu throws an arm out, searching Wonwoo's bedside table for his phone. He hears Woozi sit down on his bed.

  
  


“Breakfast, Jaein.. remember..?”

  
  


Mingyu stares at the ceiling, vaguely remembering the plans he agreed to meeting up with Woozi's eldest sister. Woozi is already dressed, wearing nicer clothes which means the restaurant they're going to is nice. Mingyu sighs, not having the energy to play posh all morning. He doesn't want to go, feeling even more tired at realizing he meets up with Woozi's family more than his own. Woozi’s staring at Mingyu with a glare as threatening as his own mother's. It’s too intense to look at right now. Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo and shrugs, not really wanting to leave this warmth or leave the feeling of Wonwoo’s arms around his waist.

  
  


Mingyu hears Woozi sigh one more time and decides he should move now. He sits up, Wonwoo going with him. He supports Wonwoo from falling, hugging Wonwoo closer to his chest. He cradles Wonwoo’s head as he moves his body slightly so Wonwoo lays on the other side of the bed. His head is heavy in Mingyu’s hand when he slowly moves his hand out from under. When Mingyu's finally free, he notices his right leg is asleep. He carefully gets out of bed, fixing the covers around Wonwoo while trying not to fall over from his sudden missing leg. Mingyu turns to face woozi, face red. Woozi looks down, shaking his head.

  
  


“ That was really gay, get dressed.”

 

Woozi stands from Mingyu’s bed, Mingyu does as he's told. He changes quietly, hearing Woozi say something from somewhere in their room. It doesn't register in Mingyu’s waking up mind that Woozi is in their bathroom. He stands up, holding his shoes as Woozi slowly backs out of the bathroom.

  
  


“What’s up with the bloody sink?”

  
  


Mingyu's discolored face is hidden in the faint moonlight streaming in their room, he nods his head, pretending like Woozi’s the weird one here for noticing. 

  
  


“Hey, it's almost time right? Let's go.” 

  
  


Woozi stays standing, his hand on Wonwoo’s desk. He obviously wants Mingyu to tell him what happened or thinks something's up. Either way, Mingyu needs to get him out of here before he can think to ask anymore questions. Mingyu finishes tying his shoes and grabs his bag, shoving a change of clothes in it and then his hand is on the doorknob. Woozi gives him a look and Mingyu knows they’re going to talk about it later. The two walk out and Mingyu closes the door.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“ You seem fine, Wonwoo the one who got hurt then?”

  
  


Mingyu looks up from his plate, Woozi hasn’t touched his food. After breakfast and a change of clothes, the two shopped around, enjoying their day off from classes before going to lunch. Woozi stares at Mingyu, waiting for an answer. It’s eating him alive, he has to tell someone. Woozi is Mingyu’s best friend, he should be an exception. 

  
  


“Wonwoo killed someone last night, remember he’s a vampire?”

  
  


Mingyu shoves more food in his mouth, keeping himself from showing his nervousness. Woozi stares at him with an unreadable expression and Mingyu’s throat closes. 

  
  


“I’m serious Mingyu, that was a lot of blood.”

  
  


Mingyu nearly chokes when he swallows. He nods to Woozi.  

  
  


“ So am I. Junhui’s one too, in fact he turned Wonwoo-oh, and that senior Jeonghan? He’s one, and so is Vernon’s boyfriend, Seungkwan.”

 

Woozi holds up a hand, frowning at Mingyu.

  
  


“Vernon has a boyfriend? I thought he was the straight one in our group”

 

Mingyu huffs, annoyed that Woozi only paid attention to that. He knows Woozi doesn’t believe him but he’s going to continue. 

  
  


“Anyway, there’s also that kid Minghao who’s one, freaked me out since he seemed so human but-” He stops talking, trying to appear more serious. Woozi isn't convinced. “I’m telling the truth. I know I sound crazy and you probably think I’m spouting bullshit right now but I’m serious. Wonwoo’s a vampire and I’m going to be killed now that I’ve told someone. So when I’m dead, then will you believe?”

  
  


Woozi rolls his eyes, not taking him seriously.

  
  


“Nope, I will however write the description on your tombstone, ‘ _ here lies Mingyu, the boy who sneezed on everyone’ _ , how do you feel about that?”

  
  


Woozi grins, finally eating. Mingyu slumps down.

 

“Ecstatic.” 

 

Mingyu pushes his plate forward, appetite leaving him. Woozi looks down at his phone and  Mingyu reaches for his bag on the floor, bringing it up to rest on his lap. He searches through it.

  
  


“ I forgot my phone, let’s go.”

 

Woozi doesn’t say anything, putting some money on the table. Mingyu does the same and they quickly leave. He could go by himself, but Woozi has to come back with him anyway. Mingyu feels relieved they aren't fighting about this, but his stomach starts to ache from all the lies. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo wipes sweat off his forehead, slumping down in his desk chair. The smell of bleach is stuck in his nose as he stares at the now clean bathroom. After a moment, he gets up and walks over to the window, cracking it open. The wind is strong today so Wonwoo closes it again. The burst of fresh air was nice while it lasted. He hears Mingyu’s voice down the hall and feels a moment of panic, not knowing what to do with himself. He walks back to his desk and hurriedly opens a few notebooks.

  
  


The door opens, Mingyu walks in, glancing at Wonwoo. He meets Mingyu's gaze, but his eyes are quick to fall on Woozi shutting their door. Wonwoo doesn't like the extra company right now, needing to talk to Mingyu about last night. He turns back to his books, listening as Mingyu plops down on his bed. 

 

“Sorry, were you studying?”

  
  


Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu, he shakes his head and closes his book. 

  
  


“You look tired.”

  
  


Wonwoo slips out, he doesn’t meet Mingyu’s gaze. He can feel Woozi looking at him. 

  
  


“I didn’t sleep much, and I had a meeting this morning.”

 

He looks up at Mingyu who has his phone. When Wonwoo woke up, he had found it in between his bed and the wall. He wants to ask if it still works, having awkwardly placed it on Mingyu's pillows while he was gone.

  
  


“With who?”

  
  


Wonwoo asks out of curiosity. 

  
  


“Not a meeting, we had breakfast with my sister.”

  
  


Woozi tells him. Wonwoo nods, glancing at Mingyu sticking his tongue out at Woozi. Wonwoo looks back down at his books. The two aren’t really speaking, Wonwoo doesn’t want to impose. 

  
  


“I’ve got laundry to do so..”

  
  


Wonwoo stands, picking up the bag of clothes. 

  
  


“You don’t have to do that, I said I would.”

  
  


Mingyu stands with him. Wonwoo holds the bag away from Mingyu, shaking his head.

  
  


“It’s fine, you should nap.”

  
  


The two look at each other, both not backing down. Woozi sighs dramatically. 

  
  


“Why don’t you two go together?” 

  
  


Mingyu and Wonwoo look away at Woozi’s suggestion. Woozi rolls his eyes, opening their door.

  
  


“ Oh my god, it’s not a marriage guys.”

 

Mingyu takes the bag from Wonwoo’s arms and starts walking ahead. Wonwoo purses his lips, following. They stand in the hall, attention momentarily on Woozi as he closes their door, face glued to his phone. 

  
  


“You’re okay with me going? We can still catch a movie later?”

 

Mingyu pokes at Woozi’s arm. Woozi puts his phone away, shaking his head no. 

  
  


“Seungcheol’s bored, I'm gonna go fix that. Have fun though.”

  
  


Woozi walks the other way, leaving the two alone. It isn’t awkward, but Wonwoo can’t really meet Mingyu’s gaze. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Are we going to stay here the whole time?”

  
  


Wonwoo asks, sitting on top of a countertop. It’s their first time doing this together and Wonwoo has no idea how to act. Mingyu looks up from his phone, leaning off the washer door.

  
  


“I don’t really want to leave our laundry unattended in this school. If you have plans or something, I can take care of this.”

  
  


Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu. He shrugs, glancing at the doors.

 

“ It’s okay.”

 

Wonwoo looks around, he's never been in here when no one else was. They didn't bother turning the lights on, even though it’s kind of creepy. Mingyu puts away his phone and Wonwoo wants to talk, but he can't.  A familiar ache starts in his stomach, and all Wonwoo's thinking about is tasting Mingyu’s blood. He hates how fine he is with the idea of feeding so soon. Last night he wasn’t able to feed much before everything went to shit. 

  
  


“ Hey...can I?”

 

He hates himself and his stomach. Mingyu looks at him, and Wonwoo regrets it, but at least he said something.

  
  


“What about...sorry-no yeah, go ahead.”

  
  


Mingyu walks over to Wonwoo, holding out his arm. Wonwoo’s eyes don’t change and Mingyu watches him just stare at his hands.

  
  


“Can we do it somewhere else?”

  
  


Mingyu steps back a bit, confused. He watches Wonwoo bring a hand to scratch at the back of his neck and Mingyu holds a hand to his own. 

  
  


“Only if you’re fine with it.”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze, sitting up more. He doesn’t feel anything. Mingyu lowers his hand, stepping forward.

  
  


“It’s fine.”

  
  


He feels Wonwoo’s hands at the hem of his shirt. Mingyu flinches at the way Wonwoo’s touch sets fire to his skin. 

  
  


“You're sure?”

  
  


Mingyu nods, staring into Wonwoo's eyes. He feels like something is wrong with him for being fine with this. Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s shirt off, setting it to his side. He scoots forward, spreading his legs to allow Mingyu closer.

  
  


“Who wouldn’t want to be shirtless in a creepy place like this?”

  
  


Mingyu laughs lightly. Wonwoo’s eyes change, cutting his laughter off. He isn’t scared, just nervous. Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders, pulling him down some. Mingyu places his hands on either side of Wonwoo. From someone else’s perspective, this situation looks completely different. Mingyu kind of wishes it was what it looked like. Wonwoo’s breath is on his neck, and he turns his head more, waiting for the usual prick of pain. It doesn’t come, instead, he feels Wonwoo’s lips brush up against his skin like a kiss. Mingyu’s about to say something when the pain hits. 

  
  


Mingyu can't tell if its because he isn't used to this spot or not, but it hurts. He struggles a bit, body feeling tense as he tries to breathe. Wonwoo’s hands wrap around his back, hugging him closer. His teeth bite down fully and Mingyu can’t hold back a painful groan. He moves a hand to Wonwoo’s leg, nails digging into his outer thigh. Wonwoo’s body presses closer to his, lips warm against his neck. Mingyu can feel his arms shaking, his head drops to Wonwoo’s shoulder. The pain isn't dulling and his body feels cold. Wonwoo’s legs close around his waist. Mingyu lifts his head off of Wonwoo, staring at the wall. 

  
  


His vision blurs as Wonwoo’s lips are off of him. It doesn't hurt as much now, but it's numb. Wonwoo doesn’t move, neither does Mingyu. Wonwoo’s breathing is heavy and so is his but for a different reason. He feels blood falling down his chest. Wonwoo’s hand moves to the back of Mingyu’s neck, just barely touching his hair. Mingyu feels a bit dizzy, a cold sweat covering him. His hands feel clammy just listening to Wonwoo's breathing. They pull a part, just a little bit. Wonwoo’s fingers spread the blood across Mingyu’s skin as his hand smooths over Mingyu’s chest. 

 

His mind’s a mess as Wonwoo rests his forehead against his, touch tickling Mingyu slightly. Their noses barely touch, and Mingyu can see Wonwoo’s eyes are still black. He doesn’t know what to do. This isn't Wonwoo, but he doesn't move away when Wonwoo leans forward, kissing him. Metal is all Mingyu tastes. Their lips move against each other in a more eager way than Mingyu imagined kissing Wonwoo would be like. He feels Wonwoo’s teeth bite his bottom lip, and frowns knowing Wonwoo’s drawn blood. Wonwoo’s tongue swipes over his bleeding lip, taking it in his mouth and sucking. Mingyu opens his mouth more, letting Wonwoo lick into it. This is wrong but he still gets lost in the way Wonwoo's tongue feels against his. 

 

Wonwoo moans and Mingyu's hand is at the back of Wonwoo’s thigh, other at his waist holding him close. Wonwoo’s hand drags down Mingyu’s torso, nails scratching lightly, earning a hiss out of Mingyu as he kisses Wonwoo back. Mingyu frowns into the kiss, feeling the need to breathe. Wonwoo’s hands are at Mingyu’s belt, quickly undoing it. Mingyu's eyes open. He breaks the kiss, hands covering Wonwoo's. He earns a disappointed noise from Wonwoo as he steps away, breathing loud. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, watching as he sits up.

 

He blinks and then his eyes are normal again. Wonwoo wipes at his mouth, looking away. The two sit in silence for what feels like hours. This isn’t how Mingyu wanted things to go between them, but he has no idea if Wonwoo even registered what happened. This all happened right after he fed, in his weird state of transitioning back to himself.

  
  


“Good you two are still here, Mingyu I-” 

 

Mingyu looks to Woozi at the entrance, hand immediately covering his neck. Woozi's eyes go wide, taking in his appearance. The dryer beeps, filling their silence. Mingyu drops his hand to shut it off. He walks over to Wonwoo, not looking at him as he grabs his shirt. Woozi is right beside him in seconds, turning Mingyu’s head away to get a better look. Mingyu watches as Woozi’s eyes widen at the blood smeared on Wonwoo’s lips. 

  
  


“Mingyu what kind of cannibalistic fuckery is this?!”

  
  


Woozi’s voice is loud and Mingyu looks at Wonwoo staring at the floor. 

  
  


“Can he know?”

 

Mingyu ignores Woozi, waiting for Wonwoo’s response. Woozi steps closer to him, taking his hand.

 

“That he's a sick fuck with a biting kink? Already fucking noted, Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu shakes his head, not moving an inch at Woozi's pull. Wonwoo isn’t helping Mingyu out here, but this should be proof enough. 

 

“Wonwoo’s a vampire.”

 

Mingyu blurts out. Woozi turns back to him, gaze flicking to Wonwoo’s. 

 

“Mingyu, Wonwoo is not a vampire.” 

  
  


Woozi tells him tiredly. Mingyu looks to Wonwoo, watching the other push himself off the counter. 

 

“You’re right.” Wonwoo steps closer, leaning down as he smiles at Woozi. “I’m just a sick fuck with a biting kink.”

 

Mingyu steps back as Woozi moves in front of him. Woozi pushes at Wonwoo's chest, and Wonwoo steps back, letting them pass.

 

“We need to put some antiseptic cream on that.”

 

Woozi mumbles, dragging Mingyu towards the doors. Mingyu can't speak, looking back at Wonwoo, seeing his smile gone.


	4. chapter 4

 Wonwoo stands in front of Junhui's door, a heavy feeling in his chest as he goes over everything that happened. He knows it was just in the moment, but he shouldn't have kissed Mingyu and he regrets saying what he did to Woozi too. Everything's ruined and he can't go back to the way things were. Junhui opens the door and Wonwoo feels his throat close. He's upset, and he can’t pretend everything's okay in front of Junhui. He steps forward, arms wrapping around Junhui. His composure breaks when Junhui's scent surrounds him, a hand carding through his hair, other pulling at his waist. Junhui lets Wonwoo cry, relieved as Wonwoo lets go of everything.

 

“ I screwed up.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, voice muffled against Junhui's neck. Junhui taps once at his waist, pulling back. His hands cup Wonwoo's face, wiping at his tears, silently asking him if he's okay. Wonwoo nods once, taking a deep breath and calming himself down. He does the same to Junhui, wiping away the tears Junhui has because of him. He feels better, but he knows it's just a temporary calm from being near Junhui. His hurt and regret will come back as soon as he leaves.

 

Junhui smiles small, holding open his door wider, letting Wonwoo walk into the room. Wonwoo glances at the messy bed and clothes strewn across Junhui's floor. He looks at the closed bathroom door, then to Junhui putting on a shirt. Connecting the dots, Wonwoo scrunches up his nose, not being fond of the smell of sex right now.

 

“Minghao here?”

 

He asks, already knowing the answer. Junhui runs a hand through his hair, humming once. Wonwoo pulls his sleeves down over his hands, wiping at his face. He feels awkward being here now.

“You've slept with him more than once?”

 

Wonwoo says on accident. Junhui shrugs, facing him.

 

“I've slept with you more than once.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, Junhui's words are quick, giving him the impression that he shouldn't stay long. Wonwoo sits down on the edge of Junhui's bed anyway.

 

“That's different and you know it. If you two are an actual thing now this could be dangerous, his mom-”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is panicked, Junhui waves a hand in the air, dismissing what he was saying.

 

“It's just sex.”

 

Junhui clarifies, but his expression makes Wonwoo anxious. Wonwoo frowns, giving up on talking about Minghao. Not by choice, but because he knows Junhui doesn't want to talk about it now, which means they won't talk about it ever. He looks at his feet, attention now focused on Mingyu and the growing dread he feels about facing the other.

 

“I don't think you have anything to worry about. Mingyu's fucked up, his feelings won't change from this.”

 

He doesn't want to agree, especially with Junhui saying Mingyu is fucked up, but, if Wonwoo's being honest with himself, Mingyu is. The humans that try and embrace a vampire, have nothing but submissiveness and lust without thinking of the vampire's feelings. Mingyu doesn't have either. He looks at Wonwoo, not as a monster, but as someone he likes, it's different and weird. Mingyu's actively trying to stay by Wonwoo's side like how anyone would with the person they're interested in. That is why he's fucked up. Wonwoo doesn't care.

 

“ I don't know why I said that.”

 

Wonwoo groans. Junhui raises a brow, clearly confused at Wonwoo's regret. Wonwoo knew Junhui would find what he said to Woozi hilarious, but he hates himself for it. Junhui shakes his head, sitting down next to him.

 

“You did the right thing, Jihoon would've freaked if you proved it.”

 

Wonwoo nods, not finding it weird that Junhui knows Mingyu's friend by name. He really needs to pay more attention. Wonwoo doesn't look at Junhui, knowing the other's rolling his eyes at him for just now realizing that. Wonwoo leans into Junhui, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Junhui lets Wonwoo sit quietly, hearing and feeling everything that goes through his mind.

 

“You know the reason why he still likes you for you is because he's separated you from other vampires, right?”

 

Junhui says suddenly, interrupting Wonwoo’s thoughts. Wonwoo frowns, not understanding. Junhui sits up, Wonwoo moving with him.

 

“You're not scary to him because the Wonwoo his feelings formed for looks like this-” Junhui looks at him, pointing to his own eyes. “So when he saw you like this-" Junhui blinks, his eyes changing to black. “He was afraid of what you are, but not who you are, get it?”

 

Wonwoo nods, appreciating the visual. Junhui laughs, thanking him. Junhui said Mingyu was fucked up, but he also defended Mingyu for a second there. Wonwoo sighs, mind still feeling cloudy. Friends are important to Mingyu, which means their word will influence him. Wonwoo may not remember who they all are, but he knows Mingyu is well taken care of. Without them, Mingyu might not survive. Wonwoo can't handle the idea of Mingyu still talking to him if it goes against what his friends think is best for him.

 

“You're deserving of someone like Mingyu. Who cares about his friends, they baby him too much anyway.”

 

Junhui puts an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, bringing him closer. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, mood plummeting. Junhui has watched Mingyu for months, he'd know just as much as Wonwoo how saying that doesn't change anything. Wonwoo cares about what Mingyu's friends have to say about him, because even if they aren't together, Wonwoo would still like to be accepted by the people Mingyu cares about. He can't have that now.

 

He's embarrassed too, at further rejection of his advances. Even if it was just a desperate heat of the moment fluke, Wonwoo knows it was wrong, and worse of him to try and do more. Junhui sighs, squeezing him into a hug.

 

“Want me to blow you..? It'll cheer you up?”

 

Junhui sing-songs, Wonwoo sighs, shrugging Junhui's arm off and stands.

 

“See you in five if everything goes to shit.”

 

His face is warm. Junhui laughs standing with him.

 

“Everything will be fine.”

 

Wonwoo gives Junhui a doubting look. He stands in place, weighing his options. He could seriously talk things out with Mingyu, maybe try and confess even, or, he could go back to their dorm and hope Mingyu isn’t there and then sleep away everything. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Junhui, already preferring the latter. Junhui stares back at him annoyed.

 

“You need to talk to him, you can’t just not talk and hope everything works out.”

 

Wonwoo kicks at the floor lightly, giving in to what Junhui is saying. He avoids Junhui’s gaze, wanting this all to be over with.

 

“How long can I wait? Should we talk right away or can it be in a few day-”

 

The bathroom door opens and Wonwoo shuts up. Minghao walks out in some sweatpants Wonwoo recognizes as Junhui's. He wants to give Junhui a look but ignores the feeling. Minghao’s staring directly at him with an unreadable expression. Fear kicks into Wonwoo’s system. It's too quiet in the room, Wonwoo breaks the eye contact as quickly as it started, staring down at his hands. He doesn't know if he should bow or if it’s even okay for him to do so. His instincts say to run. Minghao sits down at Junhui's desk, not looking away from Wonwoo.

 

“ _Wow_ , this is more awkward than I imagined. Okay, bye-bye Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui motions to the door and Wonwoo has slight trouble making his feet move. Relief floods into him when his legs start working and he gets to leave this room without a word from Minghao. Junhui's hands are at his shoulders, gently pushing Wonwoo out into the hall.

 

“Hey, it'll be okay, I swear.”

 

He frowns and Junhui gives him a reassuring smile. Wonwoo sucks in a breath, not feeling reassured in the least. He can't deal with Mingyu tonight since he’s too busy worrying about the situation in front of him now. Wonwoo silently asks if they're safe, Junhui briefly looks back into his room. He meets Wonwoo's eyes, nodding once. Wonwoo can tell his thoughts will be troubled with this later, but for now it’s enough to calm down. Junhui closes the door and Wonwoo walks down the hall aimlessly.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“This is fucked up Mingyu, _really_ fucked up. I have no words honestly, just- _what the fuck?_ ”

 

Mingyu leans by his door, watching Woozi pace by his bed.

 

“How long has he been doing that to you? Has he hurt you in other ways?”

 

Mingyu's mind feels numb. He brings a hand up to his mouth, brushing over his lips. He drops his arm to his side, focusing on Woozi.

 

“He hasn't and this isn't a big deal-what are you doing?”

 

Woozi’s kneeling on the floor, pulling Mingyu's suitcase out. Woozi stands up, throwing it onto Mingyu’s bed.

 

“You're not staying in this room with him.”

 

Woozi doesn't even glance at him as he starts to unzip the suitcase. Mingyu stands up straight.

 

“ Are you insane?”

 

Woozi’s face is red, body trembling as he walks over to him.

 

“ Are you?!”

 

Mingyu stares wide at Woozi. The two stand in silence, Woozi runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

 

“Look...this isn't okay Mingyu, _that_ isn't healthy.”

 

He takes what Woozi is saying into consideration, and he knows what Woozi must be thinking right now, but it's wrong, it's all wrong.

 

“I know how messed up this seems, but please, take a deep breath. I can't explain anything while you're like this.”

 

Woozi glares at him but does it anyway.  He shakes his head at the ground, sitting  back down on Mingyu's bed.

 

“I didn't even notice.”

 

Woozi mumbles. Mingyu smiles small, watching Woozi lay down, using the suitcase as a pillow. He feels bad, especially because he knows Woozi feels the same.

 

“Wonwoo isn't a bad person, and he's never hurt me.”

 

He glances away at the other, who's looking at him like he’s said the most ridiculous thing ever. His neck still stings, so he knows what he just said didn't do shit to change Woozi’s feelings. It's not about Wonwoo really, but what Mingyu has been through.

 

“I don't like this, Gyu.”

 

Woozi's voice is tired. Mingyu feels lost on how to convince Woozi that he's okay without mentioning the truth. He smiles, nodding at the other's words.

 

“I'm not leaving, but I promise to if I feel endangered. Im asking for some faith here, Woozi.”

 

Mingyu has a helpless feeling twisting in his gut as he looks at Woozi, watching him sit up. He’s different, and he's trying to say that he won't make the same mistakes as his past. After a few moments, Woozi sighs heavily, staring at the floor in defeat.

 

“The people you mentioned earlier who aren't vampires..could you repeat the names?”

 

Mingyu looks at Woozi, confused by the sudden topic change.

 

“Why?”

 

Woozi runs a hand down his face,  shaking his head no. Mingyu huffs, pushing himself off the door.

 

“Minghao, Seungkwan, Junhui, and Jeonghan.”

 

He feels weird, knowing he shouldn't have just told Woozi that. Woozi glances at him, standing up.

 

“That Jeonghan, he doesn’t have long hair does he?”

 

Mingyu nods and Woozi’s burning a hole in the ground with his gaze. Mingyu doesn't really know what to say now. It's not like him and Woozi are fighting, but tension is clear in the air and Mingyu doesn't like this.

 

“Why, know him..?”

 

Woozi puts the suitcase back, kicking it under Mingyu's bed. Mingyu relaxes some, the air feeling less heavy.

 

“Seungcheol dated him, so I know of him but that's it.”

 

He glances over at Woozi, laying back down on his bed. Mingyu's curious about Seungcheol now.

 

“ Know why they broke up?”

 

Jeonghan told Joshua what he is, so maybe he did the same with Seungcheol. Woozi shrugs, a hand running through his hair.

 

“Something about keeping things from each other-I don't know, he like vaguely went over it and I didn't press for more.”

 

Mingyu sits next to him, poking at Woozi's stomach. Woozi swats away his hand before sitting up. It sounds like Jeonghan didn't tell, which is just strange to Mingyu, but he lets it go, not like he's about to ask Jeonghan anything. Woozi glares at him and Mingyu nudges him with his shoulder, glad that the tension isn’t as thick between them as before.

 

“We're done talking about this-about me. I'm serious, Gyu, I don't care what shit you're into, bacteria wise a human bite is more dangerous than a dogs.”

 

Woozi stands up, walking to the bathroom.

 

“With that much blood, we should be going to the emergency room.”

 

He comes back, holding the first aid kit he put in there. Before Mingyu can open his mouth to complain, Woozi's sat down next to him, ushering him to take his shirt off. Woozi won't make Mingyu go, knowing a hospital makes him anxious. Mingyu's relaxed, allowing Woozi to tend to his wound even though Wonwoo can heal it in seconds. Mingyu smiles and Woozi mumbles something that sounds like _idiot_. His happiness dies out the second the door opens.

 

Mingyu freezes at the sight of Wonwoo in their doorway. He wasn't ready for Wonwoo to come back so soon. His stomach hurts and his heart's beating fast. Woozi stares at Wonwoo, nothing but hostility in his eyes.

 

“Has he calmed down?”

 

Wonwoo closes their door. Woozi scoffs, sticking a bandage to Mingyu's neck roughly before standing.

 

“ What do you think?”

Mingyu closes his eyes. Woozi is angry and Mingyu almost feels afraid at how stupid Woozi is for provoking a vampire. Even if he feels it in his gut that Wonwoo wouldn't ever hurt Woozi, Mingyu doesn't know Wonwoo that well.

 

“I can’t deal with this right now, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles out and Mingyu’s still processing what he’s just said when Wonwoo takes a few steps forward, invading Woozi’s space. Mingyu stares at Woozi’s now frightened expression, matching his own. He has a pretty good idea as to what Wonwoo is going to do and he wants to speak but can't. Wonwoo’s hand cups under Woozi’s chin, making him stare straight on at Wonwoo. Mingyu can see Woozi’s hands shaking, and he feels bad, but this little reverse button Wonwoo has is something they need right now. He looks down, not really wanting to watch his friend get hypnotised again.

 

“Jihoon, this is our first time meeting. Mingyu's not injured, what you saw today didn't happen. You came over to check up on Mingyu like always and you were just leaving when I came back.” Wonwoo takes a few steps back, holding out his hand. “It was nice meeting you, Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu looks up in time to see Woozi blink once, a hand at the doorknob. He smiles at Wonwoo, shaking his hand.

 

“You too, just call me Woozi, everyone does.”

 

Mingyu’s lips part. Just like that, Woozi’s mind is wiped clean. Woozi looks at him, completely ignoring his appearance.

 

“Well I gotta go, text me when you wake up.”

 

Woozi exits their room, and as soon as their door is shut, Wonwoo walks over to him. Mingyu wants to disappear. Wonwoo stares at his neck, brows furrowed.

 

“Why didn't you tell him?”

 

Mingyu's voice sounds strained, feeling Wonwoo's hand at his neck, taking the bandage off slowly. Wonwoo remains quiet, bringing a hand to his mouth, biting down on his finger.

 

“I thought about it, and I don't want anyone else to know..sorry.”

 

He presses down on Mingyu's wound. The stinging subsides but his stomach hurts and his vision starts to blur. Mingyu stands up, putting his shirt back on.

 

“Don't worry about it. We'll just be more careful.”

 

Wonwoo nods understanding and Mingyu has to glance away. Mingyu can tell he’s upset. Though, he looks more tired than anything really. Mingyu has a brief thought of asking Wonwoo what that all was back there, if he remembers touching and kissing Mingyu. Wonwoo walks over to his own bed, sitting down on it. Mingyu stays standing, watching as Wonwoo grabs his stuffed animal.  He isn’t sure what to say right now. It’s awkward, but he doesn't have the words to make the air feel lighter. There's a lot they need to talk about. Mingyu isn't sure how to go about this, but they need to start somewhere.

 

“Wonwoo, that kiss..”

 

Wonwoo smiles lightly. Mingyu looks at him, feeling lost.

 

“Sorry, but can we pretend that didn't happen? I was out of it.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him, nodding once. Wonwoo can't look at Mingyu. He knows he's hurt Mingyu by asking this, and he knows he's running away, but it's for the best.

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, rubbing at his face quick before any tears can escape. Wonwoo doesn’t react. Mingyu's thoughts are too scattered right now, it’s hard to describe how he's feeling. Wonwoo looks up at him, silencing Mingyu’s thoughts quickly.

 

“Thanks..I’m really tired so..night.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice rings in Mingyu’s ears. Without another word, Wonwoo gets under his covers, his back facing Mingyu.

 

“I feel like taking a walk, be back later..goodnight.”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hurried. He walks to their door, putting on his coat. Wonwoo stays quiet, eyes to the wall. The door shuts and Wonwoo’s left alone.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu falls back down onto the grass, arms spread, palms pressed down against the ground. The grass is damp with morning dew, his shirt is clinging to his back. The running track lights aren't on, having shut off around three but Mingyu continued to run. He hadn't planned on staying out this long. None of his friends were up or answering his texts. He couldn't go back to their room and sleep even if he wanted too. He had started walking, trying to sort out his thoughts. When things became too overwhelming, he started to run, wanting to exhaust himself.

 

He closes his eyes, breathing in deeply, calming down. Mingyu listens to the trees rustling in the wind. His sweat starts to feel cool against his skin. He didn't cry surprisingly, but he's hurt. Wonwoo has to be hurt too, which makes Mingyu feel worse. He likes Mingyu and probably didn't want to kiss him in that situation. Mingyu's accepted this, he just wishes Wonwoo would have wanted to talk about it more. He wants Wonwoo to tell him he likes him, this time to his face. Mingyu hears footsteps and he would be alarmed but with how he's feeling right now, he doesn't care if someone's about to murder him.

 

There's a sudden weight on his stomach, making Mingyu let out a groan as he opens his eyes. Their laundry bags on top of him, Mingyu glances to his side, eyes trailing upwards until he's staring at Wonwoo's face. Mingyu sits up immediately, laundry bag falling off of him.

 

“ We forgot it.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, tired sounding. Mingyu doesn't say anything as he brings his knees closer to his chest. His heart rate has returned to normal-as normal as it is when he's in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo sits down next to him, staring ahead. The wind starts blowing a bit stronger, Mingyu squints up at the sky. The two sit still, looking anywhere but each other. It's cloudy but the sun's starting to rise, lighting up the sky in a way that confuses you on whether it's morning or evening.

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

He asks. Wonwoo makes a face, shaking his head no.

 

“Too much on my mind.”

 

Mingyu looks at him, gathering the courage to speak.

 

“ I can listen, if you want?”

 

His face is red and Wonwoo tries not to point it out. Wonwoo looks down at his hands, a small smile on his lips.

 

“There's a lot.”

 

He can hear Mingyu’s heart calming more. His body language appearing comfortable too. Wonwoo wants to move closer, lie down with him.

 

“I'm all ears.”

 

Mingyu smiles, arms behind him, supporting himself up, legs crossed like Wonwoo's. He hopes Wonwoo doesn't feel pressured into venting. Wonwoo takes one last look at Mingyu before sucking in a breath.

 

“Junhui's..doing something weird.”

 

Wonwoo starts, looking ahead at the trees. Mingyu's smile falters, brows knitting.

 

“Like what?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo just shakes his head, looking too troubled. After a moment, Wonwoo huffs, looking up at the sky.

 

“For selfish and ulterior motives, he was supposed to get close to Minghao. He did do that, but he's still with Minghao when he doesn't need to be."

 

Wonwoo quickly looks to Mingyu, worrying if the other takes that as Wonwoo not wanting Junhui to be with someone.

 

“So Junhui likes him?”

 

Mingyu meets his gaze, and Wonwoo's glad to see a calm expression on his face. He shrugs then, looking back down at his lap.

 

“Junhui told me it's just sex, but he doesn't do that. With him, there's an attachment, and to have that with Minghao is dangerous for us.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo's face. He doesn't quite understand.

 

“Why?”

 

He presses. A quiet thought rings through his head that Wonwoo is kind of like Seungkwan when it comes to spilling about vampire information. Wonwoo looks at him, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Sleeping with your boss's son can never be good.”

 

His words confuse Mingyu more. Wonwoo's quick to notice, he sucks in a breath, already seeing Junhui's distasteful expression.

 

“There's this hierarchy, and Minghao’s mom is on top.”

 

Mingyu feels genuine confusion now. Why didn't Seungkwan tell him this? He didn’t even mention Minghao at all. Mingyu really can't picture the Minghao he knew for a short time having all these strange new roles.

 

“The other vampires here call her Mother. She's kind of like their CEO...and the reason why we move around.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, looking up. Mingyu wants to laugh at how serious the air is.

 

“Is there a warrant out for your arrest or something?”

 

Wonwoo laughs too, but it sounds empty.

 

“Junhui ran away from home and that wasn't really allowed. No one’s coming after us..probably because they don't know where we are.”

 

His words are relaxed but they cause Mingyu to sit up more. Seungkwan said Junhui left, that’s not as alarming as ran away.  

 

“What happens when someone does?”

 

Mingyu's afraid to hear an answer. Wonwoo looks at him, and it feels like he can't breathe.

 

“We leave before they can do anything.”

 

Wonwoo states. Mingyu doesn't want Wonwoo to go, and his face makes that pretty clear. What kills Mingyu is that Wonwoo's looking back at him with the same expression. Wonwoo turns away first, hands picking at the grass.

 

“The others here, they don't follow Mother's rules-if they did we would've already left.” Wonwoo laughs once. “If she finds out-not just about us staying here, but who her son's seeing, it won't be good for anyone.”  

 

Mingyu takes a breath, relaxing at Wonwoo’s calmness.

 

“What will happen to you two then?”

 

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu before shrugging and looking away.

 

“Junhui told me once that there are rules for the purebloods. Minghao’s not supposed to be involved with anyone romantically since it’d be a distraction from his training.” Wonwoo almost snorts, too immersed in recalling how Junhui told him, mimicking his reactions as if they were his own. “He’ll be married after a few years of being in a position of power. Not only has that rule been broken, but Minghao’s also sleeping with the enemy.”

 

Mingyu looks to his side. There’s a few morning joggers are out already. They're going to have to get ready for class soon.

 

“Why those two are even risking it is a mystery to me.”

 

Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo, frowning. He has no idea how the vampire world works, but if Minghao’s breaking a rule with his status, it must mean he isn't afraid of getting in trouble, or he doesn't think he will.

 

“Would Junhui be the only one getting punished?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head no, Mingyu’s stomach drops at that. He has a bad feeling now.

 

“If anything happens to Junhui, I'll be affected too.”

 

Wonwoo’s playing with blades of grass, plucking them from the ground and ripping off pieces of each blade. Some lands on Mingyu’s knee. He doesn’t brush them off.

 

“If he dies, a part of me will die too, that's why I'm scared about what he's doing. Where he's from, death is a pretty common punishment...though, I doubt that I'll outlive him if we did get caught.”

 

Mingyu feels sick. He watches Wonwoo's hands, frowning at the information.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

He asks, and Wonwoo stops ripping up the grass, brushing the mess he made off of Mingyu.

 

“ Just because a pureblood vampire of higher class turned me, doesn’t mean shit.  Junhui thought it would give me some importance but he was wrong, I'm still a turned. Everyone like me is at the bottom of the hierarchy.”

 

Which means if they're caught, Wonwoo's just a fly to be swatted at without a second thought. Mingyu bites down on his lip, tasting blood.  Wonwoo sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Junhui doesn’t exactly tell me everything either. Whether for my own good or because he doesn't want to. He knows what I’m thinking, but I’ll never know how his mind works....I think we’re safe for now, but yeah, that's what's currently been troubling me.”

 

Wonwoo laughs then, face somewhat pink. Mingyu smiles small, forgetting about everything Wonwoo's just told him. He's thankful that Wonwoo opened up to him, but what he's been told hurts. Mingyu thinks back to when Junhui told him that he was feeling a lot.

 

“Junhui can feel emotions, right?” He asks, looking at Wonwoo in time to see him nod. “With anyone...or is it something he can only do with you?”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu curiously.

 

“He can do it to anyone, it’s just constant with me. Why, has he said something to you?”

 

Mingyu quickly looks away from Wonwoo’s gaze, shaking his head. The sky is lighter, and Mingyu has no idea how long they've been talking for.  He's starting to feel tired.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, Mingyu hums, glancing at him.

 

“I want to talk about what happened, back at the laundry-"

 

Mingyu stands up, not wanting to hear about how it meant nothing again. Wonwoo likes him, but that doesn't mean he wants to be with Mingyu, and Mingyu can't handle hearing that right now. He smiles, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“It's cool, I know it wasn't really you.”

 

He’ll be able to pretend like it doesn't hurt if he just goes with what Wonwoo is wanting. Now he’s too busy wanting to disappear at what he’s just said.

 

“It was me.”

 

Wonwoo stands, looking at Mingyu, watching the smile on his face lessen.

 

“ Mingyu?”

 

The two look to their side, Woozi’s a few feet away. Mingyu waves to him, finding their morning jog routine both annoying and life saving. Wonwoo’s picking up their laundry bag avoiding both of them.

 

“ I stopped by your room but I guess you got here way earlier. Oh-hey..Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo quickly nod to Woozi before walking away. He feels as though he should go after Wonwoo,  instead, he stays in place, barely hearing what Woozi’s saying to him as he watches Wonwoo walk away. Wonwoo said it was him, his face only confirming what Mingyu had thought hearing that. Wonwoo kissed him, and was fully conscious, fully in control. Wonwoo wanted to do more with him, and Mingyu's head feels like it'll explode from realizing that.

 

“-all night?”

 

Mingyu blinks once, turning his attention back to Woozi, who's looking at him with a questioning gaze.

 

“ Sorry, what?”

 

Woozi shakes his head at Mingyu, sighing but repeating the question.

 

“ Were you two out here all night?”

 

More people are starting to show up, a few members of the soccer team make it onto the track for their morning warm ups. Mingyu avoids answering Woozi by greeting them as they begin to stretch.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ You never answered me.”

 

Woozi mumbles beside Mingyu as they walk to class. Mingyu’s too tired to even ask what Woozi’s talking about. He needs to sleep. His energy from this morning having died out ten minutes into Woozi's forced workout.

 

“Min-hey, could you maybe stop looking dead and answer me?”

 

Mingyu tries to make sense of his surroundings. He looks through the door to the room they’re walking into. Mingyu nods at no one, he must look insane right now but he only needs to make it through one more class and then he’s done for the day. When the two sit down, Woozi won’t take his eyes off of Mingyu. Mingyu decides now’s the time to try and speak.

 

“What was the question again?”

 

Woozi glares at him. Mingyu takes out a textbook from his bag, staring at. He can’t really remember what happened on his way back to his dorm. Wonwoo had already left and Mingyu had enough energy to shower and change into something more presentable. A dress shirt with a hoodie over it doesn’t look nice, but he still gives himself points for trying. Mingyu frowns, it’s not the right book for this class.

 

“Did you not sleep..? This is like, the third time I’m repeating myself, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu shrugs, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. It wakes him up a bit.  

 

“I’m fine, just repeat the question. Fourth time's the charm.”

 

Mingyu rubs his shoulder, waiting for Woozi to speak.

 

“Were you talking all night with Wonwoo out there?”

 

Mingyu thinks back to last night’s reset. He looks up, remembering that he hasn’t answered Woozi yet.

 

“Yeah, we kissed too.”

 

He had to tell Woozi now that it’s been confirmed. Woozi looks at him, eyes big as he grins.

 

“And? What happened, are you two together now?”

 

Woozi is too happy right now. Mingyu wants to feel the same excitement, he wants to tell Woozi everything he's feeling.

 

“ I don’t know.”

 

    He lays his head on the desk. He can’t make it through the whole day like he thought he could. The professor hasn’t arrived yet and Mingyu really wants to leave before she sees him. Mingyu sits up quickly and sees Woozi flinch. He’s putting his things back into his bag when Woozi asks where he’s going. He stands, Woozi’s eyes following him up.

 

   “I’m about to pass out, I’ll talk to you about it more later, alright?”

 

  Woozi looks concerned but Mingyu doesn’t stay long enough to hear Woozi’s worries about him.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It’s almost five in the afternoon when Wonwoo unlocks the door to their room, bag sliding off his shoulder in an instant. He pauses, staring at the body lying in the space between his and Mingyu’s bed. It's Mingyu’s body, and Wonwoo panics, rushing towards him. He kneels to the ground and turns Mingyu onto his back, his hands go to Mingyu’s shoulders, shaking Mingyu and calling out his name.

 

Wonwoo keeps shaking Mingyu until Mingyu opens his eyes. He looks around confused, then at Wonwoo who’s sighing in relief that Mingyu isn’t dead. His heartbeat was just slow because he was asleep, Wonwoo sits back on his knees, calming down now that he knows Mingyu's fine.

 

“ Wonwoo? What’s wrong?”

 

Mingyu sits up, vocalizing a disgruntled groan. Wonwoo backs away, face red. He coughs once.

 

“Nothing, why were you sleeping on the floor?”

 

Mingyu stares at him. He yawns into his elbow, and stands up.

 

“I guess I just passed out, didn’t have a chance to sleep last night..”

 

Mingyu sits on his bed, rubbing at his neck. Wonwoo stands. He didn’t notice how tired Mingyu was this morning.

 

“ Did you sleep enough?”

 

Wonwoo hopes Mingyu isn’t mad at him for waking him up, or for kicking him out last night.

 

“I don’t know, maybe six hours-enough.”

 

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, yawning again as he stands. He mumbles that he’s starving as he walks to their bathroom. Wonwoo picks up Mingyu’s bag, setting it down at Mingyu's desk. He should study-do something other than stand here, but he can’t move. Mingyu steps out of the bathroom a second later, he’s leaning against the doorway looking at Wonwoo, appearing more awake.

 

“ What?”

 

Wonwoo asks, mirroring Mingyu’s expression. Mingyu scratches the back of his neck.

 

“ Almost asked if you wanted to go get dinner, but then I remembered you can’t really ingest anything other than blood.”

 

It had sounded funny in Mingyu’s head, but now that he’s said it out loud,  he’s afraid he offended Wonwoo. Judging from Wonwoo’s expressionless face, which always looks somewhat sad to Mingyu, he has.

 

“If it makes you uncomfortable to be the only one eating I won’t go. If not, I don’t see why we can't.”

 

Mingyu didn’t expect that. He quickly nods then shakes his head no.

 

“ No-yeah no, I’m cool with whatever I-it’s just we were interrupted earlier and I’m starving so..”

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu’s been playing with his food for twenty minutes. He’s been keeping track of time too. It’s more awkward than he had thought it’d be. It’s not like Wonwoo’s just been staring at him this whole time, he’s been reading across the table they’re sat at, but they haven't exactly spoken about what they need to. He gives up on eating, the utensils he was using clink against the table as he sets them down. Wonwoo looks at them, then to Mingyu.

 

“ You okay?”

 

Mingyu nods even though he isn't okay. He’s lost his appetite at the awkwardness, but he won’t say that out loud. He pushes his tray away from him, leaning forward.

 

“ I’m not as hungry as I thought. ”

 

Wonwoo looks away. He’d rather not continue where they left off, but he can’t say not speak now. He’s not going to explain the meanings behind his eyes changing, even though it would help Mingyu understand him more. He probably will never be able to, not to Mingyu at least. It's too embarrassing to say it the way Junhui would in that sing-song voice of his, _hungry, angry, horny._ Wonwoo could never.

 

Mingyu’s looking at him expectantly now, and Wonwoo’s throat feels dry. The smell of food around him makes his stomach churn. His disgust for it only heightens how good Mingyu smells. He looks down at his hands.

 

“ I-uhm..”

 

He can't concentrate now.

 

“You need to feed?”

 

Mingyu whispers to him, Wonwoo nods. He hears Mingyu’s chair scrape against the ground, and then Mingyu’s hand is closing around his wrist, leading him through the cafeteria. There aren't too many people around and no one’s really looking at them but Wonwoo still keeps his head down. He doesn’t look up, not until he’s been led to what looks like the nearest bathroom. Mingyu shuts the door and Wonwoo watches him reach up and lock it.

 

Mingyu turns around and the confidence he had dragging Wonwoo into here with him is lost. Someone must have seen them do this and now Mingyu’s embarrassed at fueling their rumors. It’s not like he had a choice, this was the closest area where they wouldn’t be seen.

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

Mingyu snaps out of it, looking down at Wonwoo. He doesn’t know why Wonwoo’s apologizing. During times like these, Mingyu usually ignores everything, even himself, just to get Wonwoo back to passing as human.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t really know what triggered it this time but once you feed it’ll be okay.”

 

Mingyu reassures, hands already at his collar. Wonwoo looks away from him, shaking his head.

“That’s not-Mingyu, we were supposed to talk. Instead I’m...I _shouldn’t_ _be_ doing this-shouldn’t be involving you with me.”

 

Mingyu frowns, not understanding where this is coming from. Sure, Wonwoo’s been hesitant about doing this but he hasn’t told Mingyu that he was uncomfortable. The hesitation was only for a moment before Wonwoo would give in and feed. Mingyu never thought anything of it. He wants to ask if this is also one of Wonwoo’s troubles. Wonwoo's playing with the hem of his shirt, Mingyu takes one step closer to him. Wonwoo tenses, taking a step back, his back pressing against a stalls door.

 

“Every time I’ve fed from you has been a mistake. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed the first time and I’m sorry for never telling you this but it has to stop. I don’t want to keep using you like this.”

 

Mingyu takes another step towards him, closing the distance. Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu with pleading eyes, not moving away.

 

“ _I_ was the one who first initiated this, Wonwoo. _I’ve_ been letting you drink my blood.”

He shrugs off his hoodie, letting it fall off his shoulders as he finishes unbuttoning most of his shirt. “You’re my friend, I’m okay with doing this, so go ahead. I don’t know how long we have and you need it.”

 

They are friends, sort of. Friends don’t really sleep in the same bed or shower together unless they’re really close and Wonwoo and Mingyu aren’t. In terms of friendship, Mingyu and Wonwoo are somewhere between acquaintances and actual friends. Mingyu feels guilty at forcing this, but it's true, they don't have time to putz around.

Wonwoo looks past him, contemplating. He agrees that they don’t have much time to do this, but it feels hypocritical to give in after what he's said.  Neither of them are sure on what to do right now. Mingyu made the first move and Wonwoo’s been staring at Mingyu’s shoulder with uncertainty. This is going to hurt and Mingyu isn’t sure why he didn’t just offer his arm again.  Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, hand now resting on Mingyu’s shoulder, pushing his shirt off more. Wonwoo’s hands feel cool against Mingyu’s warm skin.

 

He wants to touch Mingyu like this without feeling hunger pains. Wonwoo glances at his eyes in the mirrors, looking away just as fast. Mingyu tries not to yelp when Wonwoo’s teeth sink into his skin. His hands instinctively grab at Wonwoo’s back, pulling Wonwoo closer. The pain is almost as bad as the first time, but it’s manageable. Wonwoo's hands tighten around Mingyu's shoulders, turning the two. Mingyu's back presses against the stalls, their reflections being all that he can see.

 

He can hear Wonwoo swallowing, feel the changes in the others breathing. He tries not to think about how eager Wonwoo is right now. Somewhere along the times of them doing this, Mingyu’s found himself feeling nauseous at the smell of his blood, just waiting for this to be over with, and in a short time it will be. Wonwoo only takes a few minutes to feed.

 

Wonwoo’s other hand grips Mingyu’s arm, nails digging into his skin. Mingyu’s breath hitches, eyes wide as Wonwoo lifts his mouth, only to bite down again, closer to Mingyu’s neck, taking in more blood.  Mingyu stares at himself in the mirror. Panic spreads throughout him. Wonwoo’s never bitten him twice in one feeding. His face is pale, feeling himself break into a cold sweat, Mingyu stiffens as Wonwoo’s grip on his arm tightens. He’s starting to feel dizzy, the room’s spinning slightly and Mingyu can only nudge Wonwoo before he feels Wonwoo’s fangs leave his skin abruptly.

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, he blinks once, eyes going back to normal, fangs nowhere in sight. Mingyu’s eyes linger on his blood smeared mouth. He turns, taking a few stumbling steps towards the sinks. His hands grip at the ledge, stabilizing himself. His breathing is echoing off the walls. Mingyu stares as his white shirt becomes stained with blood. He looks at Wonwoo through the mirror before he feels his legs giving out beneath him. Wonwoo’s at his side in an instant, cleaning up the blood that's trailing down his chest with the harsh toweling.

 

Mingyu watches as Wonwoo brings a finger to his teeth. He heals Mingyu then, but the room's still spinning. Mingyu closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, feeling too dizzy to see.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is shaky. Mingyu nods, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“Mingyu, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I-"

 

Wonwoo can't say more. He fucked up. Biting twice just happened without much thought or even care for Mingyu. He was hungry but he didn't think he would try for a full meal.

 

“ It’s..alright, you were really hungry, huh?”

 

Wonwoo stays quiet, Mingyu’s head bumps up against the counter edge. He opens his eyes to see Wonwoo looking at the ground, tissues covered in Mingyu’s blood crumpled up in his hands.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu shuts his mouth. Wonwoo looks at him. He's crying, mouth bloody and eyes lined red. Mingyu doesn't hesitate to reach out and touch Wonwoo's cheek. He looks pretty crying, and Mingyu smiles to himself, wondering if he's a sadist.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Wonwoo sounds so remorseful, but Mingyu can’t stop smiling, wiping away Wonwoo's tears.

 

“ It's okay-I’m fine.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him confused. Mingyu sits up more, he grimaces as his hands touch this floor. It is okay, the room isn't spinning as much and he doesn't feel that weak anymore, hungry even.

 

“It isn't your fault, Junhui told me about my blood-that sounds weird, but you get what I mean.”

 

He just wants to calm Wonwoo down. Wonwoo frowns, Mingyu brings his sleeve to Wonwoo's mouth, wiping his face. Wonwoo can only stare at Mingyu's smile. Another thing Junhui has kept from him, speaking to Mingyu without him knowing. He wants to ask Mingyu everything Junhui’s told him but keeps quiet. Now isn’t the time, he has to get Mingyu back safely. Wonwoo’s quick to his feet as Mingyu stands. He sways a little, reaching out to Wonwoo’s shoulder, putting most of his weight onto Wonwoo.

 

“Hey, does biting here make the blood taste better?”

 

Mingyu asks, a threat of giggles at his throat. Wonwoo’s arm tightens around his waist, shaking his head.

 

“No..it's more of a personal preference.”  

 

Mingyu looks at him confused but still smiling. Wonwoo looks away, not wanting to get into why he likes it. He most definitely can’t say where Junhui prefers without scaring Mingyu either.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

After Mingyu finished his meal, he felt even better. It’s late when they get back to their dorm but that was because Wonwoo kept walking right beside Mingyu, making him take breaks until he was thoroughly convinced Mingyu was fine, which consisted of a half assed-yet decent cart wheel to prove it. Once their door shuts, Mingyu feels tired again and decides to get ready for bed.

 

He heads to their bathroom, the light flickers on with a longer lag than usual and Mingyu makes a mental note to find the janitor. He starts brushing his teeth, listening to Wonwoo throwing his coat onto his desk chair. Mingyu tries not to let out an annoyed huff at Wonwoo yet again not hanging it on the hook. He rinses out his mouth, running his toothbrush under the water. Mingyu goes to turn off the water, his hand freezes, staring at the counter.

 

“ Wonwoo..?”

 

His eyes get wider. He hears Wonwoo’s steps get closer until he’s standing in the doorway.

 

“ Everything okay..?”

 

Mingyu points at the counter. Wonwoo’s gaze closes in on it. He doesn’t say anything, just motions for Mingyu to come to him. Mingyu doesn’t hesitate, walking out of the bathroom, past Wonwoo. Wonwoo leans forward, shutting the door.

 

“Are you not going to kill it or-”

 

Mingyu’s cut off by the look Wonwoo gives him. This is their first spider and they never discussed who would be the one to kill bugs.

 

“ No? No, let’s just ask someone else to.”

 

Mingyu nods, agreeing without hesitation. He takes out his phone, scrolling past names. Vernon would take to long to get here and Seokmin is afraid of indoor spiders. Hoshi wouldn't come even if Mingyu paid him. So, Mingyu texts Woozi, begging him to come over and kill the demon that’s taken their bathroom hostage. The two stand still, until a loud vibration is heard and Mingyu quickly unlocks his phone.

 

_Lol rip._

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

That’s how Mingyu and Wonwoo find themselves sitting on Seokmin’s bed, staring ahead at Seokmin and Hoshi who are laughing at them from Hoshi’s bed. Mingyu doesn't know why Seokmin is laughing like he wouldn't do the same. He's had enough when Hoshi breaks into tears. Mingyu crosses his arms, glancing at Wonwoo who’s obviously in just as much pain as Mingyu having to sit through this.

 

“Can we stay the night or what?”

 

Mingyu gets right to the point and Seokmin’s the first to calm down. He nods, wiping away Hoshi’s tears.

 

“ Y-yeah, sure.”

 

Seokmin manages out, Mingyu stands, giving Wonwoo a thumbs up. He was worried on the way here if this random sleepover was okay, even when Mingyu assured him that it was fine. Since those two barged into their room, they can do the same, fair and square. Seokmin and Hoshi already looked like they were about to sleep and everyone else is tired so it works out. Hoshi gets under his covers and Seokmin follows suit, laying down next to Hoshi without a second thought.

 

“ What are you two doing?”

 

Mingyu asks, already fearing what the answer will be. Hoshi looks at Mingyu with the same annoyed expression he’s copied off of Woozi.

 

“ Sleeping? What’s the issue?”

 

Mingyu shifts his weight.

 

“Why isn’t Seokmin sleeping in his own bed?”

 

Hoshi sits up, Seokmin looks at him confused. He had figured the two would stay in their beds and he and Wonwoo would take the floor. They both look to Mingyu who suddenly feels like he’s made everything weird.

 

“You'd kill us if we made the love of your life sleep on the floor.”

 

Hoshi plops back down onto his pillow, phone held in front of his face, completely unaware of what he’s just said. Mingyu freezes. Seokmin looks at him, surprised. Mingyu doesn’t dare turn around to see Wonwoo’s expression. Seokmin picks up his pillow, smacking Hoshi’s face. Hoshi sits up, pushing Seokmin.

 

“What was that for? All I said-”

 

They both look at Wonwoo, then to Mingyu. Their expressions don’t give Mingyu any hint as to how Wonwoo is reacting. Mingyu stares at the floor, not even flinching when Hoshi’s shoulder accidentally brushes his side as he and Seokmin quickly scramble out of bed and grab their coats. He can hear Seokmin’s voice muffled in his ears, something about needing to restock on monster since Hoshi drank all of them. It's obviously just an excuse for those two to leave the room. Mingyu doesn’t blame them, he isn’t sure what he’s going to do now. Scream probably.

 

All Mingyu hears is what sounds like Seokmin tripping and then Hoshi complaining.  Hoshi being smacked is next and then the quick shuffling of trying to get shoes on resumes.His eyes are glued to the headband peeking out from under Hoshi’s bed when he returns to this world fully conscious in time to hear the door shut loudly. Actually, being left alone with Wonwoo isn’t making Mingyu feel as relieved as he thought. He wonders if he should go after those two, hoping Wonwoo doesn’t chase after him but, Mingyu’s feet won’t move.

 

Wonwoo’s quiet behind him, so quiet it’s almost like he isn’t there anymore. Maybe vampires can actually disappear to another plane of existence when they don’t want to deal with something. Mingyu contemplates asking Wonwoo if his little hypnotizing thing can work on himself. Anything that could make Wonwoo forget the last five minutes of his life would be extremely helpful to Mingyu right now. He can’t just stand here, so, ready to face this like an adult,  Mingyu takes a deep breath and turns around. He stares at Wonwoo’s shoes.

 

“ Wonwoo I…”

 

Mingyu’s words fail him when he meets Wonwoo’s gaze. He looks confused to put it simply and Mingyu doesn’t really understand what there is to be confused about here. Wonwoo looks away first, bad sign. Was it not obvious to Wonwoo what Hoshi had said? He basically just told Wonwoo that Mingyu likes him. Or maybe he isn't confused, maybe Wonwoo frowning is him realizing that he doesn't actually like Mingyu the same way Mingyu likes him.

 

Even with the confirmation that Wonwoo likes him, Mingyu's doubting everything now. To be fair, he didn't actually see Wonwoo’s face when Junhui got him to admit his feelings. He only heard it, there's no telling if Wonwoo actually likes him. What if he just said he does to get Junhui to leave him alone? Mingyu’s panic meter has gone way past it’s red zone. He needs to run. His eyes frantically look around for an escape route. The door’s too obvious that he’s running away, then again so is jumping out the window. It’s only the second floor, he could make it out ok. No, what if he hurts his ankle? Then he definitely couldn’t run if Wonwoo chased after him. Window out, door out...bathroom? Why not.

 

Mingyu doesn’t wait for Wonwoo to say anything, he himself, doesn’t say anything. With a quick pivot of his feet he’s walking to the bathroom, face dangerously red. Is this childish? Probably. Does Mingyu care right now? Not really. He shuts the bathroom door without a second thought. Back sliding down until he plops onto the cold floor. For a few seconds everything is put on hold. Mingyu doesn’t think of what just happened, doesn’t choose to over analyze Wonwoo’s reaction, having replayed it over in his head too many times to count on the walk here. Instead, he chooses to stare at the tile lining the wall of Hoshi and Seokmin’s shower. It has a more yellow tint to it, their bathroom must be older than his and Wonwoo’s.

 

There was a time where he saw Wonwoo scrubbing at the shower wall but he didn’t think much of it, too distracted by Wonwoo himself to even notice possible blood stains he could’ve been trying to get out. Mingyu never really thought as to why Wonwoo was the one to clean their bathroom. Maybe their shower isn’t newer, just cleaner. How many things have gone over Mingyu’s head anyway? He runs a hand down his face, not wanting to think about that right now. Wonwoo’s silence was a little too loud of a giveaway that what Mingyu’s thinking might just be correct. Wonwoo could like him, but he doesn’t like him as much as Mingyu does, and hearing the word love scared him off.

 

Why is it like this? How could liking someone be this complicated? What if he never had to leave his old dorm, his old roommate. Would they have even met? Why is Wonwoo the one he likes? He didn’t ask for all this vampire drama, to be honest he isn’t really apart of this is he? He can still just walk away can’t he? There isn’t anything holding him down here, he and Wonwoo aren’t together, the only thing that makes them anything is the fact that Mingyu knows something about Wonwoo not many do. That’s all it is. Mingyu groans. What the hell is he thinking? Wonwoo didn’t just randomly tell Mingyu what he is. He didn’t force Mingyu into doing anything, why is Mingyu even feeling like he’s trapped here? No one is pressuring him, no one has pressured him into anything.

 

Everything that’s happened so far has been his choice, giving his own consent of his own free will. He did sign up for this-maybe signing without reading the fine print was a bad choice on his part but if he wants to get mad about this, he has no one to blame but himself. He can’t be mad at Wonwoo, he can’t feel anything towards Wonwoo, who didn’t even have a choice in becoming this way. He has to talk to him, has to tell him how he feels without cowering away. He can do this, he can-

 

“ Mingyu?”

 

He can’t do this. Abort mission, abort the fucking mission. Mingyu stiffens, hands flat on the ground. All confidence he managed to build up has now been obliterated with just the sound of his name leaving Wonwoo’s lips. Incoming showers of anxiety mixed with a slight chance of a panic attack seems to be tonight's weather forecast in Mingyu’s body. He has to answer right? He can’t just not say anything here. Wonwoo saw him walk into the bathroom, he knows Mingyu is in here, Mingyu can’t just ignore him.

 

“Mingyu..can we talk?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is small, barely loud enough for Mingyu to hear him through this door. Mingyu’s face feels warm. His sits up straighter, taking some pressure off of the door. He has to say something. Mingyu feels his throat close. He can’t do it. He looks up at the sink, hoping Wonwoo isn’t upset that he isn’t saying anything. He listens for Wonwoo to speak again but is met with silence. He can hear Wonwoo sit down after a while, back pressing against the door, Mingyu can’t feel Wonwoo’s back against his but he’s very aware of Wonwoo right now.

 

“ What your friend said, is that true?”

 

Mingyu brings his knees to his chest. Face growing more red by the second. How can Wonwoo ask that like he didn't already know about Mingyu's feelings? Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, his eyes close. He pinches at his arm, hissing under his breath. A way to give himself some kind of awareness that yeah, this is actually happening right now and yeah, Wonwoo’s waiting for him to reply. He nods, a second later he realizes Wonwoo can’t see him.

 

“ It's true.”

 

He stares at the floor, waiting. His stomach flutters in the same way it does right before the first drop on a roller coaster. There’s a period of silence from Wonwoo again. A long enough pause for Mingyu to already be daydreaming about leaving home, dropping out of college, driving on the open road with no one but himself, no destination, maybe start a band-

 

“ Are you being serious?”  

 

Mingyu pushes himself off the ground, his hand stops just before the doorknob. Of course he’s being serious. Was he not sounding serious? He’s pretty fucking sure he’s serious here. Mingyu replays everything from the moment they came here. The way this played out, Hoshi and Seokmin leaving like that as if this was planned out to get him and Wonwoo alone long enough to confess. Wonwoo can’t actually be thinking this is all a joke..can he? Mingyu stares intensely at the door. What does he even say here? How does he prove to Wonwoo-no, he doesn’t need to prove it, he should just be able to say it himself, that should be enough for Wonwoo to know that he’s being sincere here.

 

That this isn’t some prank or joke or anything. What Hoshi said is true, he does like Wonwoo. He likes him so much but he hasn’t really shown it has he? Not in ways that Wonwoo has seen at least. Why is this so hard? He should be able to do this, just say how he feels, if he gets shot down then that’s that. Even with the knowledge that Wonwoo likes him back, Mingyu doesn’t have the confidence he so desperately needs right now. Or does he even need it? There’s no one here telling Mingyu that he has to confess everything right now but, he feels like he has to say it now.

 

If Mingyu hadn’t reacted the way he did, had just tried to play it off saying he liked Wonwoo as a friend, maybe the situation would be different. The mood would’ve gone in a different direction, probably one Mingyu wouldn’t want, one where Wonwoo would feel hurt, or he wouldn’t. Mingyu doesn’t really know how Wonwoo would feel, if he would ignore Mingyu, feeling too awkward to be around him, or if he would push his feelings aside, pretend he wasn’t hurt and in the end give Mingyu the same fake smile he gives others when they expect him to laugh at shit that he doesn’t care about.

 

If Wonwoo ever did that, reverted back to the way things were before they started talking, before any of this, Mingyu doesn’t know if he could handle that. There’s so much he still doesn’t know about Wonwoo, he can count on one hand the amount of things he knows and that’s not good, not if he wants to have a relationship with Wonwoo. He wants nothing more than to talk with Wonwoo, listen to him babble mindlessly for hours. He still isn’t sure where he’ll go with this but he knows where to start. Mingyu takes in a shaky breath. His hand grips the cold metal, swinging the door open. He hears a thump and looks down to see Wonwoo lying on the floor. Body laying split by the doorway, face pressed down into the tile.

 

Mingyu bends down, quickly pulling Wonwoo up into a sitting position. Hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders pushing Wonwoo lightly to have his back being supported by the door. How long was Wonwoo asleep? Mingyu was a little lost in thought but not that long. Mingyu’s hand leaves one of Wonwoo’s shoulders, making him slump towards the left as Mingyu takes out his phone. It’s past three.  Wonwoo abruptly sits up, making Mingyu sit back, it’s a tight squeeze having both of them sit in this small space. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo blinks a few times, eyes out of focus, until he meets Mingyu's gaze.

 

“ I didn't fall asleep.”

 

Wonwoo says in a matter-of-fact voice. He’s looking away from Mingyu now, a light blush dusting his face. Mingyu feels himself hold back a laugh at how cute Wonwoo looks.  He could say that out loud, just tell Wonwoo how cute he is. Mingyu won’t do that though, not right now.

 

“ What I meant was, I didn’t...didn’t miss anything that you might’ve said.”

 

Mingyu’s wearing a stupid grin when Wonwoo glances at him. Mingyu looks back down at his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. Maybe it’s because it’s late and he’s tired that Mingyu is starting to find everything funny or maybe it’s this whole situation. A few minutes ago, he wasn’t sure if he could do this, having worked himself up to making this seem bigger than it is but now, he’s calmer. Seeing Wonwoo, seeing how he isn’t running away from Mingyu or looking uncomfortable, if anything, Wonwoo looks embarrassed and Mingyu is being fueled by this sudden influx of confidence Wonwoo’s giving him.

 

“ I like you.”

 

He waits for Wonwoo to look at him. When he finally does, Mingyu doesn’t tense up or hold his breath, he just looks at Wonwoo, waiting. Wonwoo doesn’t speak. He can’t take it anymore. Mingyu brings his hands up to his face, covering it. His heart rate increasing. His composure breaks and he can feel himself starting to let out a breathy laugh that sounds empty but he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t know what else to do. Everything just seems ridiculous to him right now.

 

“ Mingyu..”

 

Mingyu stops laughing. He shakes his head into his hands.

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry that was-this whole thing is just..sorry.”

 

He didn’t want things to go like this. Everything’s wrong here. Mingyu hadn’t really thought about how confessing would go, hadn’t even gotten to the idea of confessing. To be honest, he kind of skipped this step and just went straight to daydreaming about dating Wonwoo. Mingyu’s torn away from his thoughts at the the feeling of Wonwoo’s warm hands pulling his away from his face. He hears Wonwoo scooting closer to him but he's afraid to look. Wonwoo’s hands stay holding Mingyu’s for a few seconds before he lets go. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu with a calm expression that makes it look like he’s glaring but Mingyu knows better.

 

“ Mingyu..I like being your roommate.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet, as he glances above Mingyu’s head. Mingyu feels his shoulders slump. He narrows his eyes at Wonwoo’s lap. This is a rejection. Mingyu smiles, nodding.

 

“ Yeah me too...yeah so uh, sorry again. This was just uhm, not really planned and yeah.”

 

Mingyu stands, brushing off invisible dust from his pants. He offers a hand to help Wonwoo up. Mingyu still feels his stomach drop every time he touches Wonwoo. It’s awkward when Wonwoo stands and is now eye level with Mingyu. The two drop their hands, both standing in the bathroom doorway, not speaking. Wonwoo clears his throat.  

 

“I feel that..I just think it’s not a good idea I guess, to date your roommate and..yeah, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, waiting for any reaction really. Mingyu blinks once, meeting Wonwoo’s gaze, giving a small nod.

 

“It’s okay, makes sense.”

 

Mingyu puts aside his urge to cry right now and thinks about this from Wonwoo’s shoes. From what he knows, Wonwoo and Junhui don’t stay in one place long so things like dating are out of question. Mingyu can understand that, he really can. What he needs to do now is just put a hold on his own feelings and focus on what Wonwoo’s comfortable with. He could say that they don’t have to date but that’s not really what Mingyu is wanting here. He wants to be with Wonwoo and in his head, confessing and having mutual feelings for each other should’ve been enough to achieve that but then again, this isn’t going to go smoothly at all, not with Wonwoo being what he is. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo walks ahead of him, sitting back down on Seokmin’s bed. He looks tired, Mingyu can tell Wonwoo’s forcing himself to be awake right now.

 

“ You can sleep, I should go get those dweebs anyway, they'll probably need help carrying everything back.”

 

Mingyu stands at the bedside, putting on his jacket.

 

“Things won’t be awkward between us now, right?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice barely above a whisper. Mingyu looks at Seokmin’s wall where he’s hung up polaroids in a way that’s supposed to be artistic but Mingyu’s too distracted by the random close ups of Hoshi’s face to think of them in an aesthetic way.  

 

“Probably.”

 

He smiles down at Wonwoo who’s frowning.

 

“ It’s okay though, I like us as friends too.”  Despite the dull ache in Mingyu’s gut, he keeps his emotions at bay, appearing as calm as possible. “Everything’s cool, so just sleep.”

 

Wonwoo has on a small smile, he nods once, covering his mouth from a yawn. Mingyu walks towards the door.

 

“Don’t take too long, I feel weird staying here by myself.”

 

Wonwoo says from the bed, Mingyu pauses to look back at him, smiling as he opens the door.

 

“Be back soon.”

 

He flicks off the light before closing the door.  If this were a horror movie, Mingyu wouldn’t be back at all, he would be murdered by the killer or whatever the antagonist of the movie was. If he wasn’t the one to be killed off right now, he would come back to find Wonwoo dead and then be killed because the killer didn’t leave the room yet and has time for one more jump scare in this scene before the movie switches back to the main character’s storyline.

 

Mingyu walks down the hall, feeling discontent at he and Wonwoo’s roles only being side characters meant to die. It hurts, but the pain isn’t all that bad compared to how he feels right now. When he gets to the main entrance of the building, he can spot two people sitting on the front steps. Before he can make out who it is, one of them stands up, face now being recognized as Hoshi’s, pressing up against the glass door. He stays watching Hoshi paw at the glass, whimpering like a puppy. When Seokmin stands up and faces him, Mingyu quickly unlocks the door.

 

“Why didn’t you text-”

 

Mingyu lifts his arms up, allowing Hoshi to hug his waist.

 

“ We forgot our phones, give me warmth.”

 

Mingyu lowers his arm around Hoshi’s shoulders, drawing him closer. Hoshi really is shivering right now. Mingyu looks over at Seokmin leaning against the wall.

 

“ Aren't you cold?”

 

Mingyu asks as Hoshi’s hold on him tightens. Seokmin shakes his head, taking his hands out of his coat pockets and showing Mingyu a hot pack before shoving them back in. Mingyu frowns, looking down at Hoshi.

 

“Dickbags here wouldn’t give me one, I could’ve _died_.”

 

Hoshi muffles into Mingyu’s chest. Seokmin scoffs. Mingyu bites his lip, uncomfortable with this situation.

 

“Are you two fighting?”

 

Mingyu hopes they aren’t, it doesn’t really make sense, they were fine when they left. Seokmin pushes himself off the wall, standing up straight, glaring at Hoshi.

 

“ Remember Yuju?”

 

Mingyu looks up, trying to remember. He feels Hoshi hug him tighter.

 

“..Vaguely, your crush in middle school?”

 

Seokmin nods, not taking his eyes off of Hoshi, who is ignoring Mingyu’s need for oxygen by squeezing him harder.

 

“She stopped messaging me because this asshole went up to her and told her I was only interested in _My Little Pony_ -not the show, but the weird brony porn.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t really know if he heard that right. He looks down at Hoshi, slowly prying his arms off so he can breathe again. Hoshi avoids their gazes.

 

“ It’s not that bad, and I already apologized..could’ve spared me from the cold.”

 

Hoshi mumbles. Mingyu still feels confused here. He looks towards Seokmin.

 

“ How was this even brought up?”

 

Mingyu asks, hoping Seokmin will give him a bit more insight to this ‘fight’. Seokmin looks back at the front doors.

 

“ We were talking about how whenever someone mentions Wonwoo, you get all blushy and then he was like-”

 

Mingyu scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“ I do not get ‘ _blushy’_ every time.”

 

Seokmin sighs, staring at Mingyu. Hoshi’s face pops up in front of his.

 

“ You’re blushing right now though.”

 

Mingyu pushes Hoshi away lightly. He motions for Seokmin to continue.

 

“ Anyway, he started talking about how I was like that back then and then we laughed and then he started laughing more so I asked what was so funny and then he told me the brony thing, and I-”

 

Hoshi steps closer to Mingyu, hugging Mingyu’s arm to his chest.

 

“ And he got really mad before I could apologize and then-”

 

Seokmin cuts Hoshi off with a laugh, resulting in a frustrated huff from Hoshi.

 

“ How was I supposed to react? Who can just hear that and think _‘oh well, it was all in the past, no harm no foul’,_ what the hell man?”

 

Mingyu moves his arm, shaking Hoshi off. He doesn’t want to stick around for when the people stuck on this floor come out and beat them for talking this loud.

 

“It was middle school, I was younger and more stupid, okay? Besides..if you got a girlfriend you’d never have time for me.”

 

Mingyu looks down at Hoshi, none of them speak for a second.

 

“That’s... probably what would happen but-”

 

Mingyu stares at Seokmin in horror. Hoshi gasps, pointing at him.

 

“ See! If I hadn’t driven her away we would never get married when we’re thirty and have kids.”

 

Hoshi finishes with a pout. Seokmin stares at him.

 

“ I never agreed to that, but okay.”

 

There’s somewhat of an awkward air around them now. Mingyu looks down at Hoshi, confused once again. He figures that he's the one who has to end this.

 

“I get that you were afraid of losing Seokmin, but you guys have practically been married since preschool.” He looks at seokmin, “To be honest it was a long time ago, I don’t think it’s worthy getting mad over now. Also, if you two got locked out and didn’t have phones, why didn’t you just go to the campus security office thingy and ask for that cop to unlock the doors? I’m pretty sure she could’ve done that for you.”

 

Seokmin and Hoshi are quiet, staring at Mingyu for a few seconds before they both nod, agreeing. Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief that this wasn’t serious.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your chances with Yuju.”

 

Seokmin glances at the wall next to them, face red.

 

“I’m sorry I let you freeze. I would be happy to marry you.”

 

Seokmin grins at Hoshi, who all but leaps into his arms. Mingyu stands by, watching the two hug it out. When they break apart Hoshi wipes away fake tears. Mingyu laughs to himself and starts walking back to their dorms, having Seokmin and Hoshi at his side in an instant.

 

“Hey, how come you two don’t have anything with you? Did you forget your wallets?”

 

Mingyu asks, looking at Seokmin wearing a sheepish grin.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t know until we were about to pay. You should’ve been there, we emptied like three refrigerators.”

 

Hoshi smiles big, taking a few bigger steps, putting him in front so he can walk backwards and talk.

 

“It’s good that you didn’t come, that way you could spend more time alone with your lover.” Hoshi wiggles his brows, grinning. “How did it go? You guys dating now?”

 

Mingyu watches as Hoshi laughs, nearly tripping as he dodges Mingyu’s hit.

 

“ Okay, and nope, still single.”

 

Hoshi stares at Mingyu, smile lessening. He ignores the look the two in front of him exchange.

 

“ Anyway, he’s asleep now so don’t be too loud when we get back.”

 

Hoshi pauses and so does Seokmin. Mingyu looks at them confused.

 

“ He’s sleeping..?”

 

Hoshi asks and Mingyu nods, still not understanding why that’s something to stop walking over.

 

“ You guys didn’t do anything right, like dude, that’s my bed.”

 

Seokmin scrunches his face at Mingyu. He hears Hoshi hold back a laugh.

 

“We didn't-no, he was tired, understandable since it’s like-” Mingyu takes out his phone, “Nearly four-thirty in the morning. Some people like to be asleep at this time.”

 

Mingyu walks on ahead, face red with embarrassment.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

When they got back to the room, Hoshi and Seokmin granted Mingyu’s wish and were quiet. Wonwoo was safe, not having died a side character’s death and didn’t stir when Mingyu lied down next to him. Not long after they settled down in bed, Hoshi and Seokmin were quickly asleep and the only one up was Mingyu, left alone with his thoughts. Sleep eventually found him, much to his surprise. He doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, just knows that it’s early.

 

He feels movement at the end of the bed. Mingyu sits up, room too bright with the sunlight coming in. It's weird for Hoshi and Seokmin’s curtains to even be open, but Mingyu doesn’t think about it long, too busy staring at Wonwoo putting on his shoes. He sits up on his elbows.

 

“ Hey..”

 

His voice sounds foreign to him. Wonwoo looks up, a little startled. He stares down at Mingyu, then quickly at the ground.

 

“ Hey, I..I was gonna go back to our room and then go shower at Junhui’s. Got class soon, so..”

 

Wonwoo stands, Mingyu nods, watching him glance over at Hoshi’s bed. Mingyu follows his gaze to see Hoshi on his phone, the bathroom door opens and Seokmin steps out, towel around his neck. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu again.

 

“Go, you’ll be late.”

 

Mingyu manages to smile again, Wonwoo still looks hesitant but he smiles once.

 

“ See you later?”

 

Mingyu nods.

 

“ See you.”

 

Wonwoo walks to the door, as soon as it’s shut, Hoshi and Seokmin let out exaggerated puffs of air as if they were holding their breath.

 

“ Couldn’t breathe with how awkward that was.”

 

Hoshi laughs and Seokmin walks over to his own bed, plopping down where Wonwoo was sitting. Mingyu rolls his eyes at them, sitting up more.

 

“ What’s with that? Thought you two talked everything out.”

 

Seokmin takes off the towel, tossing it at Mingyu’s chest. He picks up the towel, dropping it onto the floor.  Hoshi sits up, gaze burning a hole on the side of Mingyu’s head.

 

“I said okay, not _great_ or _superb my dudes_ …” Mingyu trails off. Seokmin leans forward, waiting for Mingyu to say more. Mingyu rubs at his neck. “He knows I like him..and he likes me back, but he doesn’t really know that I know that..”

 

Seokmin stares at Mingyu who’s pushing off the covers and getting out of Seokmin’s bed, he walks over to their door, slipping on his shoes.

 

“ So why the awkwardness?”

 

Hoshi asks. Mingyu sucks in a breath, forcing himself to smile.

 

“ He'd prefer us to be just friends.”

 

A synchronized _‘ooh_ ’ is heard behind him. Mingyu wants to laugh and cry.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

All Mingyu wanted was to maybe sleep a bit more and then go get coffee. Somehow, he ended up being able to achieve all of that-just, not the way he was wanting too. After showering at Hoshi and Seokmin’s room, he made it back to his and Wonwoo’s room, only to fall asleep before being able to dry his hair completely.  Not a big deal, he can just wear a hat, which is what he did around three in the afternoon. Black hat, black hoodie and dark jeans. Outfit fitting perfectly with his mood. He had gotten his coffee at his favorite cafe in town, books open in front of him but not studying and everything was okay.

 

Things went south when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Seungcheol, accompanied by Woozi and for some cruel twist of fate, Wonwoo. Mingyu supposes that it was his fault for sitting in the corner where there are four open seats and he’s in one so it’s predictable that he’d be joined by others. He was hoping no one would sit by him though, and he didn’t expect for this to happen.

 

“ What are you guys doing here?”

 

Mingyu tries not to look stiff when Seungcheol and Woozi sit in the two chairs across from him. He can't look at Wonwoo sitting down next to him.

 

“ I was at the library when they sat down by me and then we went over a few things from this one class, Seungcheol laughed too loud and then Taekwoon came by and kicked us out.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, Mingyu gives a pitying smile to Wonwoo before staring at the two in front of them.

 

“Taekwoon’s too serious at his job.”

 

Seungcheol stands and Mingyu can hear change in his pocket. Woozi stands with him and the two leave to go up to the counter. Mingyu fully turns his body, facing Wonwoo.

 

“ You don’t have to stay, I can make up an excuse for you.”

 

He looks over at Mingyu and shrugs, pulling out a few textbooks from his bag.

 

“ It’s fine, this place smells kind of nice.”

 

Mingyu nods, not really wanting to say anything that would take off the content smile on Wonwoo’s face. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo sits up cross legged in the chair, sleeves pulled down over his hands as he opens a notebook. Wonwoo stares at his homework, slowly looking up and over at Mingyu. He still likes Wonwoo, way too much for his own good. Mingyu can't help but feel a growing need to ask why they can't just be together. He knows why, and he doesn't want to scare Wonwoo off with how persistent he's wanting to be with this. Before he can make the mistake of blurting out his thoughts, Seungcheol and Woozi come back, drinks in hand. Mingyu doesn’t say anything when Seungcheol sets one down in front of Wonwoo.

 

“ Didn’t know what you liked so I hope this is fine.”

 

Seungcheol glances up at Wonwoo when he sits. Wonwoo mumbles a thank you and picks up the cup taking one sip. It seems to satisfy Seungcheol since he’s moved his attention onto his own books. They all fall into a comfortable silence with the occasional question or frustrated sigh. Mingyu did notice that in this cafe there’s a lot of background noise, other conversations being held, music playing. So really, their comfortable silence has turned awkward with no one talking and Mingyu seems to be the only one aware of this. He takes out his headphones and avoids being the one to point out how awkward it is.

 

The problem with wearing headphones is that you miss out on some things, so when Mingyu looks back up again and everyone’s really into the conversation at hand, he’s confused. He takes them off, catching the end of Seungcheol’s sentence.

 

“-on’t get dark until maybe ten, so we should get there like-”

 

“ Get where-what are we doing now?”

 

Mingyu interrupts while putting his books back into his bag, having given up staring at them.Woozi follows in Mingyu’s footsteps and starts putting his things away also.

 

“You know, Ailee’s beach thing.”

 

Woozi waves him off. Mingyu nods, remembering the yearly party she throws. He turns to Wonwoo.

 

“ You’ll come too?”

 

Wonwoo looks down at his books, letting go of the pen he was using, he readjusts his sleeves, making them cover his hands more before looking at Mingyu and nodding. It’s kind of cold this year for it, but it should still be fun.  

 

“It sounds  fun so yeah, should we leave at nine then?”

 

He asks to Seungcheol who Mingyu is assuming brought it up.

 

“Sounds good, I’m cool with driving all of us again.”

 

Mingyu’s attention is drawn to Woozi, who’s staring at Seungcheol confused.

 

“ When have we gone somewhere with them..?”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, he glances at Wonwoo who’s now staring at the latte in front of him. Seungcheol laughs, clearly thinking Woozi is joking here. A few seconds pass, his laughter subsides at the once confused, now irritated expression on Woozi’s face.

 

“You’re not serious..are yo-Jihoon, the mall remember? We all went together..?”

 

Woozi’s frowning and Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s discomfort mixing in with his own. Apparently Wonwoo never thought about Woozi's memories that involve other people and could come up in any conversation at anytime. Mingyu definitely didn’t think about that. Panic rests in his gut when Woozi’s frown deepens.

 

“ I have no memory of that-like at all.”

 

Woozi is starting to look more pissed off than confused, probably thinking all of them are trying to pull some prank. The mood here is getting worse. Woozi stands, he gives Mingyu a look that makes Mingyu glance at Wonwoo. The two look at each other, debating what to do next. Woozi huffs, making Mingyu and Wonwoo stare up at him.

 

“Well, I’m getting another coffee. Anyone want anything or are you all going to try and tell me that the barista is somehow my long lost brother..?”

 

Seungcheol drops his concerned expression, shaking his head no along with everyone else. Woozi leaves them, Seungcheol watches him walk across the room, joining other customers in line before staring at Mingyu.

 

“ I don’t know what you two did but you better tell me right now.”

 

Mingyu stares at Seungcheol, wanting desperately to ask what the hell he even means.

 

“ We didn’t do anything.”

 

Wonwoo speaks up and Mingyu is in shock at how stable his voice sounds. If Mingyu didn’t know what happened, he would believe Wonwoo. He glances to Seungcheol who doesn’t look convinced. Mingyu sits up more, feeling a bit brave.

 

“ We really didn’t do anything, maybe he genuinely forgot?”

 

Mingyu shrugs and Seungcheol seems to put away his suspicions of the two.

 

“ Sounds like him, I’ll fix his mood so nothing’s weird at the party.”

 

Seungcheol glances away as Woozi makes his way back over to them. Mingyu kicks at his bag lightly with his shoe. Seungcheol clears his throat making him look up.

 

“ So that means you two should go, like now.”

 

Mingyu stands, picking up his bag. Wonwoo doesn’t say much, just gives a confused glance at the floor but follows Mingyu. They quickly say their goodbyes to Woozi as they pass him.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The sun finished setting on the ride over here, making the colored lanterns above them stand out more. Various bonfires have been made, making Mingyu worry for the people who'll try to jump over them later. Sand’s getting into his shoes and the mosquitoes for some reason are only biting him. He doesn’t complain, not when Wonwoo’s hand is at his arm, sticking so close to Mingyu.

 

“ You okay?”

 

Wonwoo glances up at Mingyu, then back in front of them as they continue walking around.

 

“ No one said anything about there being dogs here.”

 

Mingyu looks around frantically at the word, he hadn’t seen any yet. Woozi and Seungcheol are walking ahead of them, Woozi turns around looking at Wonwoo with a grin.

 

“ It’s a college beach party, who wouldn’t bring their dog?”

 

Woozi turns around, guiding Seungcheol to a few open seats at an unlit fire. Mingyu walks over to the other side of it.

 

“ Do you not like dogs?”

 

He feels himself smile at the new information. They sit down on what looks like really big driftwood. The preparations had to of taken all day, he really wishes he could spot Ailee and thank her for this.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like them I just..am afraid of them, like I am with birds..”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is small, almost lost with the ocean waves. Mingyu smiles, enjoying these new Wonwoo facts. Seungcheol stares at Wonwoo confused.

 

“What kind of birds, like is it just pigeons or-”

 

“ All the birds, every. single. one.”

 

Wonwoo says with a serious expression. Seungcheol nods, repeating ‘ _all the birds’_ to Woozi.  Mingyu looks around, still not seeing any dog. He gives a reassuring glance to Wonwoo.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure no dog will come by us and if they did I wouldn’t let one near yo-be right back!”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu bolts from their seat, chasing after someone with a dog that walked past.  He stares at the sand, listening to Woozi and Seungcheol laughing.

 

“ Anyone want drinks?”

 

He asks, standing up and dusting off the sand from his jeans. Seungcheol doesn’t say anything, leaving only Woozi and few others to put in their orders and then Wonwoo’s off on the hunt for a cooler.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Hi! Hi..sorry, can..can I pet your dog?”

 

Mingyu rests his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He looks up at the girl he’s tracked down. She stares at him, taking out an earbud.  Despite not hearing what he asked, she smiles at him, quick to assume as she nods once. Mingyu falls to the ground, immediately spewing out a rush of compliments to the small dog in front of him.  It's almost embarrassing how much trouble he went through to pet this dog, but it's worth it right now. Mingyu asks for the dog's name, glancing up at the owner’s silence.

 

“Don't run, just tell me where Junhui is.”

 

Mingyu’s hands freeze, staring into her eyes.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Her eyes haven’t changed, but Mingyu has a gut feeling she isn’t human.

 

“You reek of Wonwoo.” Her voice isn’t filled with distaste, expression softening. “Please, for their safety, tell me where he is.”

 

Mingyu stands, biting down on his lip. He isn’t scared, but he feels like he shouldn’t say anything.

 

“Who are you?”

He cautiously asks.  

 

“I’m Seulgi, this is Jack Jack, please, tell me.”

 

Seulgi smiles but it looks forced. Mingyu glances around, rubbing at the back of his neck. She knows their names and gave him what he wanted, plus she doesn’t look like she's going to kill him if he doesn’t answer. Mingyu sighs, giving in.

 

“I don't know-Wonwoo, I came here with, but Junhui I have no idea.”

 

Disappointment floods over Seulgi’s face. Mingyu feels bad, but he doesn’t know what to say. Jack Jack barks then and Seulgi’s demeanor changes.

 

“Still working both sides of the street, little bear?”

 

Junhui’s voice is heard before Mingyu can see him. He glances around the trees before his eyes stop behind Seulgi. She’s slow, turning around to face Junhui’s grin.

 

“Are you suicidal..? Why are you this close to her?”

 

Seulgi sounds mad now. Mingyu flinches, looking at his side to see Minghao bending down, holding out a hand to Jack Jack. Mingyu can only watch the two in front of them.

 

“Relax, I'm just having fun.”

 

Junhui sticks his tongue out at Seulgi. Mingyu feels out of place.

 

“This is insane, Junhui.”

 

Seulgi crosses her arms in front of her chest, the wind brushes strands of her hair off her shoulder. Junhui glances at Mingyu, winking at him before looking back at Seulgi.

 

“Gonna tell?”

 

He teases and Mingyu looks away at Seulgi's scoff.

 

“You need to leave.”

 

Seulgi warns and Junhui cocks his head.

 

“I like it here though?”

 

Minghao laughs under his breath then, glancing up at Mingyu.

 

“Junhui-"  Seulgi’s voice cuts off, hands pulling at Jack Jack’s leash.  “You're putting Wonwoo in more danger.”

 

Mingyu looks up, watching as Junhui loses his smile.

 

“The grownups are talking, leave.”

 

His gaze pierces through Mingyu.

 

“Huh..?”

 

Mingyu looks around at everyone turning to face him.

 

“Walk him back, then we'll talk more.”

 

Junhui tells Seulgi and without a word, she does as she’s told, pulling Mingyu by his arm. Mingyu goes with her, his curiosity being swallowed down by the relief he feels for getting away.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Seulgi wasn’t silent on the way. They made small talk-normal small talk despite what just went down. When they get back to the beach and even to where Mingyu was sitting with everyone, he waved Seulgi goodbye and sat back down, feeling exhausted. While he was gone, someone started the fire, probably Seungcheol since he’s holding an ice pack to the back of his hand.

 

“ She was cute.”

 

Woozi says after a moment. Mingyu nods once, distracted from spotting Seulgi walking back. He stares at Jack Jack's small legs as they step into the sand.

 

“She kind of looked like Wonwoo though.”

 

Mingyu looks at Woozi and an agreeing Seungcheol. He frowns, looking back to see Seulgi’s walked further into the crowd, disappearing from his view.

 

“Maybe because they’re both hot but other than that, I don’t see it.”

 

Normalcy is easier to get back to than Mingyu thought. Woozi looks at Mingyu with pursed lips. Mingyu looks around a bit, seeing new faces and missing ones.

 

“ Where’s Wonwoo?”

 

Woozi stands, putting another log on the fire.

 

“Looking for you.”

 

Mingyu scowls at the lack of information Woozi’s given him. Seungcheol smiles, pointing to where the majority of the people here are dancing.

 

“He went that way like a minute before you came back.”

 

Mingyu stands up, giving his thanks to Seungcheol as he heads that way.

 

“ Get me another drink!”

 

Woozi shouts after him, Mingyu waves his hand in the air, dismissing Woozi but heads to the nearest cooler anyway.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

He grabbed a bottle of something, Mingyu doesn’t really know what it is, just recognizes the bottle that was in Woozi’s hand. Mingyu’s sure he’s walked the entire length of this party three times now and hasn’t seen Wonwoo anywhere. Now he’s starting to feel nervous. He opens the drink, taking a long gulp and immediately wants to spit it out. He doesn’t though, and keeps walking until he hears a familiar laugh.

 

Already somewhat feeling whatever he drank, Mingyu walks towards the voices. He’s a little bit far from the crowd right now. The light dies off and he’s forced to rely on the moonlight as he passes by this random cluster of big rocks leading to the trees. This feels like a bad idea, but he doesn’t feel scared when he finally sees Junhui and Minghao sitting down on one of the rocks.

 

“Are the grownups done talking..?”

 

Mingyu asks bitterly, Junhui glances over at him and he already regrets saying anything. Junhui hops down, walking up closer to Mingyu.

 

“Yes, and you're not going to tell Wonwoo about it.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, taking another sip from his drink. He doesn't care anymore, Junhui can do whatever he wants, it isn't his business.

 

“ Did he come by?”

 

Junhui nods once crossing his arms in front of his chest. Minghao rests an arm around Junhui’s shoulder, looking bored with this conversation. Mingyu sighs.

 

“ Do you know where he is now..?”

 

Junhui has a playful smile on his lips as he points back to the direction Mingyu came.

 

“He’s talking with Seungcheol and Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu shakes off the creepy chill that runs up his spine every time he speaks with Junhui. He nods and then turns to walk back but is stopped by Minghao’s words.

 

“You’re not going to do anything?”

 

Minghao asks Junhui, making Mingyu look away uncomfortably at how hard the two are now staring at him. Junhui and Minghao look at each other once and then Junhui’s wearing the same annoying grin he always has on in front of Mingyu.

 

“He won’t tell, I don’t have to.”

 

Mingyu stares at them for a second, head spinning.

 

“Wonwoo doesn’t like that you keep things from him.”

 

Junhui nods, barely giving him the time of day. Mingyu goes to take another sip but finds it empty, he holds out the bottle for Junhui who takes it. Mingyu frowns, not believing what just happened.

 

“ I know he doesn’t, but he’ll feel very upset if you mention Seulgi. You don’t like it when he’s upset, do you?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no. Junhui smiles, Mingyu barely catches the look of relief from him. Mingyu stares at Junhui, not really understanding the trust Junhui’s putting into him.

 

“ Even if I don’t say anything, won’t he just smell her on me?”

 

Seulgi instantly knew he was connected to Wonwoo, surely it’d be the same for any other vampire. Minghao shakes his head, expression changing into the more friendly one he had when they would talk in the past.

 

“ Wonwoo’s not good at that.”

 

Junhui states. Mingyu frowns again, not knowing what that means, but he doesn’t press for more. He looks over at the ocean, contemplating what he should do. He then looks at the two in front of him.

 

“If you don’t want me telling, why don’t you do the thing and make me forget?”

 

Minghao leans in, whispering something to Junhui. He makes a weird expression but reluctantly nods. Mingyu looks down at his shoes, frowning at the sand in them.

 

“I am trusting you with this Mingyu, please don’t say anything.”

 

Junhui tells him almost annoyed and it’s clear he was told to say this. Mingyu looks away. He doesn’t care to be honest, he’d rather go get another drink. Mingyu points behind them.

 

“ So..he went back that way?”

 

Junhui nods, Mingyu mumbles an okay and then goes to leave once more. Junhui calls out to him, this time sounding genuine.

 

“ Mingyu, don’t-”

 

Mingyu waves them off, already speed walking back to the comfort of other humans.

 

“ I won’t-I won’t.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo’s been back for a few minutes now, watching as Woozi and Seungcheol roast marshmallows with a few upperclassmen he’s assuming are friends of Seungcheol’s. It’s always awkward when people are just..being human in front of him and he can’t really leave. He sits still, not wanting to continue this game of tag he’s accidentally started with Mingyu.  He continues staring into the fire, ocean to his back, feeling the cold but at the same time not really feeling it. His attentions off the fire the second he smells Mingyu. He stands, regretting how relieved he looks.

 

“ There he is, Mingyu where’s my drink?”

 

Woozi asks, sounding somewhat tired. He’s been drinking alot and it’s honestly been a strange thing for Wonwoo to witness.

 

“ In my belly.”

 

Mingyu laughs, now in everyone’s view. He smiles down at Woozi. Mingyu holds his hands out, standing a little too close to the fire to warm them. Wonwoo grips the end of his hood, pulling him back.

 

“ Are you drunk?”

 

Wonwoo asks him quietly.

 

“Nope, barely a _bzz bzz_.”

 

Mingyu replies in a louder voice. Wonwoo looks to Seungcheol, not knowing what to do. This seems like a dangerous environment for Mingyu to be in right now. Seungcheol doesn’t need to hear anything, he reaches into his hoodie pocket, pulling out the car keys and holding them up for Wonwoo to grab.

 

“It’s barely one, are you guys really going?”

 

One of the strangers he doesn’t know asks. Wonwoo nods, grabbing Mingyu’s arm. There's a chorus of boos at them for leaving but Wonwoo doesn’t really care, just glad to get out of there. Mingyu doesn’t say anything, letting Wonwoo guide him. They’ve been walking a bit to the side of everyone, avoiding the dancing crowd, when Wonwoo notices Woozi’s trailing them. When they reach the parking lot, Woozi starts walking ahead. Wonwoo watches him, sending a thankful glance for coming back to guide them to Seungcheol’s car. He probably is here only for Mingyu, but Wonwoo's still glad because he didn't remember what the car looked like.

 

Wonwoo feels that he could be friends with Woozi. He is the one who takes care of Mingyu the most, almost parenting him in a way. Wonwoo really screwed up with him. Mingyu’s quiet still and it’s kind of freaking Wonwoo out now. He looks up at Mingyu and flinches at how hard Mingyu’s already staring down at him.

 

“I met a dog today, his name was Jack Jack.”

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to continue but he doesn’t. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with this information so he just nods. Woozi unlocks the car and opens one of the back doors.

 

“ I’ll go get what’s his face so we can leave soon.”

 

Wonwoo nods and ushers Mingyu in before himself. Woozi stands by the door, still holding it open. He looks really tired, Wonwoo waves his hand in Woozi's face.

 

“ Right..yeah.”

 

Woozi closes the door, leaving Wonwoo and Mingyu alone.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo slumps against the seat, leg shaking. He wasn't nervous about being alone with Mingyu until now. He glances over at Mingyu, who's been pressing the button that opens the window repeatedly. The car is off so the window’s won’t work, but he thinks telling Mingyu that won’t stop him from doing it. Wonwoo looks out his window, wondering where the others are.

 

“I know you don’t want to date me, but can we hold hands?”

 

Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu who’s still staring out the window, making Wonwoo think he just hallucinated that.  He looks down at the middle seat between them, where Mingyu’s hand lays, palm facing up at Wonwoo. It’s dark in here, the car having been parked facing the nearby forest, beach to their backs along with everyone else.  Wonwoo can hear muffled laughs and the music is still loud even from here. He doesn’t speak and lays his hand on top of Mingyu’s, intertwining their fingers. Mingyu’s hand is cold, making Wonwoo smile a little at his hand being warmer. He quickly loses the smile when Mingyu’s hold tightens.

 

“ I just.. _really_ like you, and never want you to be sad.”

 

He can hear Mingyu sniffle once and doesn’t know what to say because he knows why Mingyu’s crying. Wonwoo closes his eyes, biting down on his lip. He knows saying this now will make Mingyu cry more, but he needs to explain himself.

 

“ I like you too.” Mingyu looks at him, and he hopes his voice sounds as sincere as he feels. “But I don't know when I'll have to leave, so I shouldn't have these feelings.”

 

Wonwoo scoots forward, their hands break apart as he wipes away Mingyu's tears.

 

“It wouldn't be fair, so I can't like you back.”

 

Wonwoo lowers his hands, not moving away from Mingyu, not even when Mingyu leans in, his hands finding Wonwoo's.

 

“So we can't kiss?”

 

Mingyu laughs, his breath tickling Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo knows this is wrong but he can't bring himself to move away. He closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu’s lips brush against his own. Mingyu’s hand comes to rest under Wonwoo’s jaw, cupping his head. His fingers barely touch Wonwoo’s hair as he continues to kiss Wonwoo slowly. As Mingyu kisses him, Wonwoo is finding himself forgetting everything.

 

He forgets that he has a million things to stress over, or that he will eventually have to leave Mingyu. He forgets he isn’t fucking alive, because that’s how Mingyu makes him feel. Seeing the way Mingyu looks at him fills him with this warmth and anxiousness like he’s full of life again. Like nothing bad will happen so long as Mingyu is laying beside him, holding him close. When Mingyu pulls away first, as out of breath as Wonwoo, it feels like he’s empty again.  

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu whispers to him, but doesn’t move. Wonwoo stays still, allowing Mingyu to let go of his hands. He likes being this close to Mingyu. Wonwoo's gotten used to Mingyu's body and openly craves to feel it near his. The way Mingyu moves with him, how he thinks and acts, it's not just his blood that Wonwoo likes, and that scares him. Even when he knew he would get attached to Mingyu because of the feedings, Wonwoo can tell the difference between his feelings and his hunger. It's scary how fast he's fallen, and he doesn't want Mingyu to fall for him anymore than he has. The thought of leaving Mingyu already hurts Wonwoo this much, and they aren't even together.

 

“ It’s okay.”

 

Wonwoo brings a hand up to Mingyu’s face, wiping at his tears again. Mingyu’s hands come to rest at Wonwoo’s waist, looking into his eyes and drowning out all other noises, forcing them into a world of their own. Wonwoo wants to stop thinking, he wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck, laying down on the seat. Mingyu comes down with him, easily hovering over Wonwoo. Mingyu’s hands are still cold compared to Wonwoo’s skin as he slides them up Wonwoo's sides. He just feels Wonwoo's body, and for a moment, everything is quiet.

 

Mingyu leans down, his nose touching Wonwoo's. He feels one of Mingyu's hands slide down to his thigh, and Wonwoo's quick to wrap it against Mingyu's waist. His hand stays holding Wonwoo's thigh, breath hitting his lips. It’s Wonwoo who leans up, kissing Mingyu again. Mingyu deepens the kiss, making Wonwoo part his mouth open as he licks into it. He can feel Mingyu smiling into the kiss and Wonwoo feels the need to cry. Mingyu’s lips leave Wonwoo’s, gently pressing down his jawline to his neck.

 

Their breathing’s becoming more and more noticeable and Wonwoo isn’t sure how much longer he can go before he’s wanting to do things you really shouldn’t do in someone else’s car. Mingyu leaves open mouth kisses against his neck, becoming more eager by the second. Mingyu's teeth brush up against his skin, before full on biting his neck. The moan Wonwoo lets out is loud, desperate sounding. The two part for a second and stare at each other, faces flushed and caught off guard.

 

“ Your eyes..”

 

Mingyu pants out before Wonwoo’s pulling him closer. Mingyu’s mouth is on Wonwoo’s neck once more, wanting desperately to hear Wonwoo make that noise again. It's unintentional, but Wonwoo's body arches up, feeling Mingyu's hips press down against his. Wonwoo no longer cares where they are. His hands pull up the fabric of Mingyu’s hoodie, nails scratching up his back. The door opens behind Wonwoo, making him jump, his eyes closing immediately. Mingyu’s lips leave his neck, dropping his head to Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad you two are together, I really am all for it but, _please,_ no body fluids on the leather.”

 

Seungcheol stresses from behind them. Wonwoo’s sighs, nudging Mingyu away as he scoots back up in his seat. His face red as Seungcheol closes the door. He can hear Woozi laughing outside. Wonwoo covers his face, listening as the two get in. Seungcheol starts the car without another word. They drive for thirty seconds of horrible awkwardness before Mingyu is the first to speak.

 

“ Wonwoo’s hungry!”

 

Mingyu’s voice is too loud in the car, Wonwoo takes a deep breath, hands forming into fists at his sides, tempted to cover his lap. His face is still red from already being half hard, he tries not to think about anything and opens his eyes slowly, looking ahead at Seungcheol. He's staring at Mingyu through the rearview mirror. Seungcheol nods once then looks to Woozi in the front seat.

 

“A drive thru is the only thing open right now, any requests?”

 

Seungcheol’s looking at Wonwoo now, making Wonwoo stare at Mingyu.

 

“I’m not hungry, Mingyu is.”

 

Wonwoo blurts out. He hears Seungcheol mumble a confused okay, and Wonwoo silently apologizes for the foolery. Woozi turns around, a playful smile on his face that catches Wonwoo off guard and gives him a bad feeling.

 

“ Let’s get happy meals.”

 

Wonwoo flinches at Mingyu sitting forward.

 

“Those boxes scare me…let’s get pizza.”

 

Woozi laughs, Mingyu sits back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glances over at Wonwoo who diverts his eyes to look at Seungcheol. He watches as Seungcheol turns at the corner, meaning that they’re going to the McDonalds in town. He frowns, face red at how Seungcheol made a big deal about what happened earlier but won’t hesitate to put food that stinks in his nice car at his boyfriend’s request. Woozi’s humming along to the current song playing, he stops for a second, turning back around to stare at Mingyu, this time with a more somber expression.

 

“I’m getting chicken nuggets .”

 

He sticks his tongue out at Mingyu before turning away. Wonwoo scowls, instantly connecting the dots that Woozi is purposely saying this shit. His memories of the chicken nugget incident resurface and he stares at Mingyu with wide eyes.

 

“Whoa what, why is he crying-Mingyu why are you crying?”

 

They’re at a stoplight and Seungcheol turns around, frantically glancing between Mingyu and Wonwoo. Seungcheol stares at Wonwoo, brows raised, waiting for an explanation. Wonwoo stares out his window. Despite the look Wonwoo received, Seungcheol decides to drop it with one more glance at Mingyu. He turns down the music, and makes a u-turn. Wonwoo watches as Woozi slumps in the front seat.

 

“ Pizza is fine.”

 

Woozi huffs and Wonwoo sees Mingyu wiping his face. He breathes a sigh of relief, just waiting for this all to be over with.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Woozi fell asleep before they could decide on where to go, and no place besides a grocery store had pizza available at this hour. Mingyu didn’t put up a fuss at not getting food, which was weird to Wonwoo but he didn’t say anything in case it would change Mingyu’s mind. Seungcheol then talked to Wonwoo the whole ride back to their dorms, complaining about how old he’s getting and how he doesn’t understand why Woozi hates being called cute. Then he handed Wonwoo one of his mixtapes which Wonwoo promptly threw in one of his desk drawers when he and Mingyu got back to their dorm.

 

They hadn’t really spoken to each other about earlier. Wonwoo knows this probably isn’t the time, and should save that conversation for when Mingyu is more sober, but he can’t help but feel shaken up. He doesn’t know how Mingyu can be so calm right now. Wonwoo shrugs off his coat, setting it on his desk chair. He turns around, seeing Mingyu on his bed, laptop open.

 

“ What are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo asks, confused by how awake Mingyu looks despite needing to lean mostly on Wonwoo while walking here. Mingyu looks up from the screen, then to Wonwoo’s wall clock.

 

“Not tired, wanna watch a movie?”

 

Wonwoo thinks for a second that this might be a bad idea. But, he also thinks that he doesn’t give a shit anymore. He gets some water form the fridge and walks over to Mingyu’s bed. He doesn’t ask what movie, just sits down next to Mingyu, handing him the water and hits play.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Wait..so the killer’s in the basement..?”

 

Mingyu nods as Wonwoo points to the screen, their shoulders are touching now making Wonwoo feel warmer than he already is.

 

“ And she’s going down there knowing this?”

 

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo who seems to have tried very hard to be more focused on this movie than Mingyu is. He grins.

 

“ Yup. ”

 

Wonwoo sits back dumbfounded but continues watching as she passes right by the killer hiding in plain sight. Mingyu’s been laughing at it but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to get the comedy aspect of this movie. It’s so bad that it’s entertaining yet Wonwoo hasn’t laughed once, instead commenting very seriously.

 

“ Oh my god, he’s right there, the creepy music is playing, _how_ does she not see him? She didn’t even bring a weapon, she deserves to die.”

 

Mingyu smiles, sitting up more. His attention span can only last for so long right now without his thoughts going back to them in Seungcheol’s car. A jump scare happens that neither of them flinch at and Mingyu’s getting bored of the movie, he decides watching Wonwoo watch it is more fun.

 

“ The killer doesn’t even walk fast, like I’m pretty sure she could’ve ran all the way to town by now..why aren’t you watching the movie?”

 

Wonwoo pauses it, Mingyu just shrugs, still staring at him.

 

“You were hungry before, right?”

 

Mingyu takes the laptop off his lap, setting it on the other side of him. Wonwoo sits up more, very aware of Mingyu’s body and mentally cringing at having to explain his eyes right now.

 

“ Not really.”

 

Mingyu only nods but still starts taking off his hoodie.

 

“ Why are you..?”

 

Mingyu tosses it to the ground then looks at Wonwoo.

 

“ I like that hoodie, I don’t want blood on it. It’s okay to feed-doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

 

Wonwoo glances down once, just once, at Mingyu’s now exposed torso, wetting his lips out of habit. He meets Mingyu’s gaze again, praying he didn’t just see what Wonwoo did.

 

“ Actually that was a lie-it still really hurts but, I’m used to it I guess.”

 

He smiles at Wonwoo, giving Wonwoo the impression that he didn’t notice. Wonwoo can feel himself getting irritated at Mingyu. He has the nerve to smile right now, with his stupid grin and cute canines peaking out, totally oblivious to what it's doing to him. Wonwoo swallows thickly, forcing himself to look away.

 

“I'm full.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, and Wonwoo wants nothing more than the movie to fill their silence. Wonwoo's eyes widen, feeling Mingyu's hand brush against his neck. His fingers are light, dragging along Wonwoo's skin as he cups Wonwoo's cheek, making him turn his head towards Mingyu. Wonwoo relaxes against his touch, and hates how it's making him react.  Mingyu shifts on the bed, sitting up more as he leans in.

 

“You're warm.”

 

It's over too soon, Mingyu's touch starts to leave him. Wonwoo can't meet his eyes, quick to place his hand over Mingyu's, keeping it at his cheek.

 

“You don't know when you'll have to leave..?”

 

Mingyu's voice is quiet, his touch gentle against Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo nods, meeting his gaze. His hand squeezes Mingyu's, body leaning towards him subconsciously.

 

“We should make the best of what time we have then, yeah?”

 

Mingyu laughs, and Wonwoo can only smile small. He knows they shouldn't be doing this, that it'll only add to the hurt he'll feel when he and Junhui do have to leave. But, Wonwoo's already gotten closer to Mingyu, he's already set himself up for hurt, and he doesn't care anymore. Wonwoo wants Mingyu to touch him more, wants to be kissed and just forever think that they could have something together. He feels Mingyu's hand slip out from his, moving down to his waist, and that's all Wonwoo needs to act.

 

He leans in, eyes closing as he kisses Mingyu once. He feels himself being pulled closer to Mingyu, and moves on his own accord to Mingyu's lap. Wonwoo slowly lowers himself down, hands resting on Mingyu’s shoulders. Warmth spreads through him, feeling Mingyu's thighs under him. Mingyu’s body feels solid, his scent engulfs Wonwoo, filling him with anxiety as his fangs cut Mingyu's lip. Wonwoo pulls back first, saying his apologies out of breath. Mingyu laughs, just as breathless. His hands slide under Wonwoo's shirt, holding his waist firmly. Wonwoo cups Mingyu’s face in his hands, tongue darting out to lick off the blood staining Mingyu's lip. Mingyu’s hands are at the hem of his shirt, pulling up on the fabric.

 

They break apart just long enough for Wonwoo’s shirt to be lifted off of him. The sound of it being thrown to the floor only makes them more desperate to taste each other. Mingyu licks into his mouth, easily stealing his moans. Wonwoo's hips slowly roll forward, smiling as Mingyu groans into the kiss. He can feel that Mingyu’s hard and he doesn’t stop moving to get it through Mingyu’s head that he is too. Mingyu’s hands roam over Wonwoo’s now exposed skin, his fingers tracing up and down Wonwoo’s lower back, coming to rest on his hips again. Wonwoo can’t describe the feeling in his stomach at the sensation of having Mingyu touch him like this.

 

It’s happening too fast and at the same time not fast enough. Wonwoo needs more.  Mingyu's hands leaves Wonwoo’s waist to unbutton Wonwoo’s jeans, pulling down on the zipper. Relief floods into Wonwoo at them being on the same page, but stops short as Mingyu’s fingers only ghost over the waistband of his boxers. Mingyu doesn’t stop kissing him, his teeth pull at Wonwoo’s bottom lip. He smiles into the kiss when Wonwoo lets out a frustrated noise. Proud of himself for this teasing, Mingyu’s lips leave Wonwoo’s, pulling away to look at him. His eyes are black, but Mingyu isn’t scared, he never is when it's Wonwoo.

 

He notes how hard Wonwoo’s breathing, how his lips are darker, plump from kissing. The way he looks in this lighting makes Mingyu's lungs burn realizing that he gets to see Wonwoo like this. Only, Mingyu can’t help but have a faint thought in the back of his head that this is wrong. He’s partially right in thinking like this, they really shouldn’t be doing this-not when Mingyu isn’t sober, or when nothing good can come out of it. But, Mingyu doesn’t know if he’ll be able to feel as confident as he does now or if they’ll ever get to do something like this again, so he’s going for it. He looks away from Wonwoo to his side.

 

“Hang on.”

 

Wonwoo stops him from asking what, annoyed at all the pauses when he just wants relief. He has to slow down a bit, he stays still, waiting for Mingyu who’s hand is at his side, looking for something between his bed and the wall. Mingyu’s hand grabs something and judging from the cheerful _‘aha’_ he lets out, he’s found whatever it was he was looking for.

 

“ Oh.”

 

Wonwoo stares at the bottle in Mingyu’s hand, face growing red that he didn’t even think about that. Also knowing that Mingyu keeps lube in his bed frame is a fact Wonwoo will forever be conscious of.

 

“O _h_? Were you expecting something else?”

 

Mingyu’s grinning again and Wonwoo playfully glares. He leans in, capturing Mingyu’s lips once more, enjoying the surprised sound Mingyu lets out. Mingyu’s fingers are above Wonwoo’s waistband and this time, he feels Mingyu’s hand slip into his boxers. Wonwoo moans into Mingyu’s mouth, feeling Mingyu’s hand wrap around him. The sound of the bottle opening barely registers in Wonwoo's mind, it isn't until Mingyu's pulling back,  looking down at his hands and pouring out some lube onto his palm that Wonwoo reacts. He lets out a shaky breath, feeling most of it fall over the head of his dick. It's clumsy, but Wonwoo still arches his back.

 

His strokes are too slow, almost torturous. Wonwoo slowly thrusts up into Mingyu’s fist, moaning loud. He doesn’t care who hears, he's enjoying this way too much to keep quiet. His fingertips are white, pressing down on Mingyu's skin. His mouth hangs open, letting out everything he's feeling. It occurs to Wonwoo a bit late that Mingyu isn’t being touched. He lets his head fall, trying to calm down. It’s hard to concentrate on giving Mingyu pleasure when he’s too busy fucking himself into the other's fist. Wonwoo eventually does move his hand, nails accidentally scratching down Mingyu’s chest, resulting in a sharp intake of breath from him.

 

Wonwoo gets as far as palming Mingyu through his jeans before a heavy hand rests on top of his. Wonwoo stares at their hands, breathless, the momentum slowing down as Mingyu brings Wonwoo's hand back to his shoulder. He feels Mingyu's teeth at his earlobe.

 

“Wanna take care of you.”

 

Mingyu says against his neck, a heavy feeling sits in Wonwoo's stomach. There is no room to argue from his voice. As if some form of punishment for thinking of giving Mingyu pleasure too, Mingyu's hand goes back to the torturously slow tempo. The slick sounds and his breathy moans feel like they're echoing, making Wonwoo’s head feel dizzy. He doesn’t think it’s fair, especially because Mingyu's in need of relief too, but Mingyu's making him too far gone to care right now. He lets his head rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, conscious of how needy he sounds.

 

It’s been awhile since Wonwoo's been touched. He hadn’t realized since he started talking to Mingyu more, that he's stopped going to Junhui or anyone else. Wonwoo didn't know how touch-starved he really was. The fact that he’s doing this with Mingyu right now, knowing he shouldn’t be, makes every part of him feel more sensitive than usual. His face is burning, along with the rest of his body. He can feel his jeans sticking to his thighs and his forehead slick with sweat. Mingyu twists his hand upwards, pumping faster and Wonwoo loses it, moans becoming shorter and faster. Wonwoo can tell he’s close and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he’s going to finish. Mingyu’s head rests in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, tongue licking at his skin.

 

His teeth slowly bite at Wonwoo’s neck hard enough to draw blood and that’s all it takes to push Wonwoo over the edge. He bites his bottom lip, painfully muffling the whimper he lets out as he cums over Mingyu’s fist. His thighs start to burn from staying in this position, lower back aching. Wonwoo looks down, face burning at the mess he made against Mingyu's stomach. Neither of them speak, Wonwoo just listens to his breathing slowly return to normal, feeling how hot Mingyu’s hand is around him. It’s almost too quiet in their room now, as if the sound has been sucked out completely.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo remains on Mingyu’s bed, listening to the other move about their bathroom. His back rests against the wall, knees to his chest. Everything is different now, Wonwoo's head rests in his hands. He kind of hopes Mingyu will just forget everything in the morning. If he wanted too, Wonwoo could make Mingyu forget, if he really wanted him too of course. He hears a strangled scream, making him lift his head and look up.

 

“ What is it-what’s wrong?”

 

Mingyu hurriedly walks across the room from the bathroom, hugging his shoulders.

 

“ There’s another one in there. The first one didn’t leave, it cloned itself.”

 

Wonwoo cringes, standing up. He walks over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt along with his phone. He texts Junhui with a small warning to Mingyu of what he’s doing and surprisingly, Mingyu doesn’t care, glad someone is going to give them their bathroom back.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“I’m going to ignore what just happened in this room and go kill the spider.”

 

Junhui doesn’t look at them, walking straight into their bathroom. Wonwoo puts his head into his hands. Mingyu makes an irritated sound.

 

“ _Spiders_ , as in more than one. There’s a whole fuckin’ army in there.”

 

Junhui laughs, and then comes out of the bathroom, holding a crumpled tissue.

 

“I only counted and killed three.”

 

Junhui tosses the tissue to Mingyu who catches it without thinking. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu looks down at his hand. He yelps, quickly letting go of the tissue and having it fall onto Wonwoo’s bed, he kicks it onto the floor. Mingyu opens his mouth-probably to insult Junhui who holds up his hand, stopping Mingyu before he can even speak.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Junhui stares at the two, expecting them to show their gratitude. Mingyu closes his mouth and gets up from the bed. He grumbles as he goes in their now safe bathroom to wash his hands- _again_. Wonwoo watches as Junhui’s eyes follow Mingyu. Wonwoo stares, recognizing the look on his face. Junhui meets his gaze then, making Wonwoo unable to think anything.

 

“ Goodnight.”

 

Is all Junhui says before leaving their room. Wonwoo’s tiredness is overcoming him. He hears the sink turn off, Mingyu stands in the doorway drying off his hands.

 

“ Why is he so...”

 

Mingyu trails off, making a weird face. Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“ He seems to like you.”

 

Having recognized the reasoning behind Junhui's look of hunger, Wonwoo has decided to treat it as the joke it is. He knows Junhui would never act on it, so he's comfortable brushing it off. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, clearly feeling disgusted. Wonwoo smiles and looks away, feeling Mingyu sit down at the edge of his bed. Wonwoo plays with the hem of his shirt, not knowing how to act.

 

“We don’t have to talk about everything right now.”

 

Mingyu says, making Wonwoo look at him with confusion.

 

“I’m not really one hundred percent sober either so, can we just sleep?”

 

Wonwoo agrees without saying anything, getting under his blankets. He watches as Mingyu crawls forward, plopping down next to him.

 

“My bed’s too far..”

 

Mingyu says the excuse with a yawn, shifting onto his side, facing Wonwoo. He closes his eyes, and Wonwoo diverts his gaze to the ceiling.

 

“...Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo glances over to Mingyu, his eyes still closed.

 

“ Yeah?”

 

Wonwoo waits to see if Mingyu opens his eyes, he doesn’t so Wonwoo goes back to staring up.

 

“ Did you honestly mean it when you said you liked me?”

 

His voice is lower, sounding sleepy. Wonwoo thinks for a second, Mingyu’s half asleep right now, so it’s likely he might think this is a dream. He realizes he doesn’t really care how many times he has to say it as long as Mingyu does the same for him when he needs to hear it. He shifts onto his side, body moving closer to Mingyu's.

 

“ Yeah.”

 

Mingyu smiles, his laughter breathy.

 

“ That’s so cool.”

 

Mingyu says before Wonwoo hears him fully falling asleep. He smiles to himself, laughter threatening to come out. Wonwoo reaches forward, his hand barely touching Mingyu’s cheek. He closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He listens to Mingyu's breathing, hand slowly taking hold of Mingyu's. Everything feels okay right now, and that’s all it takes for Wonwoo to be able to fall asleep, free of worries.

 


	5. chapter 5

Eyes closed but fully aware of his surroundings, Mingyu lies still as he tries to come to terms with being awake. It’s still dark out, meaning he’s only slept for an hour or two. He can’t tell if his body is going to be able to function today on that amount of sleep or not. Either way, he won’t know until he actually gets up. Mingyu doesn’t make the effort to move, shifting his body instead, accidentally achieving the most comfortable position. He subconsciously lets go of every thought he’s had about leaving this spot. A content sigh slips past his lips.

 

The softness of Wonwoo’s sheets hug his body in ways he cannot describe. The warmth from Wonwoo next to him contrasts with the coolness of their room, creating the perfect temperature. His hand tightens around Wonwoo's, feeling the warmth of his palm, his fingers holding Mingyu's just as tight. Mingyu’s eyes open in an instant, heart pounding in his ears as he realizes where he is and what he's doing. Mingyu can’t bring himself to look at Wonwoo. His skin is covered in a cold sweat as last night's events play in his head almost too fast for him to fully comprehend. Holding his own breath, he slowly moves his hand away.

 

Mingyu tries to focus on anything other than Wonwoo at the moment. The sound of  birds chirping out their window, the occasional dragging of footsteps in the hall, along with tired groans that may or may not be actual zombies. In this situation, Mingyu wouldn’t mind a zombie apocalypse. He frowns at the ceiling,  knowing that zombies could never exist. Even if vampires exist, zombies just don’t make sense. He successfully distracts himself wondering how many other supernatural creatures could possibly exist because vampires do.

 

Wonwoo stirs next to him, Mingyu freezes. His thoughts are put on pause, gaze moving from the ceiling to Wonwoo’s face. He’s still asleep, but Mingyu doesn’t let himself breathe. He sits up, which is a lot more difficult than he thought. Wonwoo's bed creaks loud, and nausea hits him. Mingyu swallows thickly, head spinning from laying down in the same position for so long. He takes one last look at Wonwoo, confirming once more that he is in fact still asleep, before Mingyu is pushing the covers off of himself.

 

Cold air hits his bare chest. Mingyu's face warms, remembering why he's shirtless. His gaze is glued to Wonwoo’s sleeping face, body feeling light.  Guilt seeps into Mingyu’s gut as he crawls towards the end of the bed. If he wasn’t so anxious right now, Mingyu would find himself sneaking out of Wonwoo’s bed comedic. Considering Wonwoo is basically a corpse right now, he shouldn’t worry about waking him. Yet here Mingyu is, pausing every second as he continues to crawl off this bed. His stomach churns at comparing Wonwoo to a corpse, he shakes his head at the thought, which only makes him feel more dizzy.

 

Mingyu's arms give out,  forcing him to land roughly on his stomach. It wouldn’t have hurt if he landed fully on the mattress, instead, he’s halfway off, arms outstretched and touching the ground. Mingyu lets out a quiet painful groan at the carpet burn on his chest. A loud thump from his body hitting the floor vibrates Wonwoo’s bed frame and the loose pens on his desk. Mingyu lies on his side, cheek squished against the floor as he listens for any sign of Wonwoo gaining consciousness.

 

After a few more seconds of no movement, Mingyu manages to stand up. Having made it safely out of Wonwoo’s bed without getting caught. Mingyu still plays the mission impossible theme song in his head as he tiptoes to his side of the room and slips on his shoes. He feels strange, finding himself comparing what he's doing right now to what he's done after a one night stand. Mingyu stops tying his shoes when Wonwoo moves. He waits a few more moments before he stands. Mingyu doesn’t take the chance of opening one of his drawers, knowing how loud they are. He grabs his hoodie off the floor, taking one last look at Wonwoo before leaving.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Woozi...please open the door...”

 

Mingyu whines, his hand growing tired from pawing at Woozi’s door. His arm drops to his side, Mingyu presses his head against the door in exhaustion. He was already halfway here when he realized he didn’t grab his phone. Obviously he couldn’t take the chance of going back to get it. Mingyu sighs, lifting his head.

 

“I really need you..or a stab wound..either would be fine.”

 

He brings his hand up, knocking on the door once more. His mood’s deteriorating by the second. Mingyu sighs again, more exaggerated this time to get the point across to Woozi that he’s tired of waiting. He repeatedly taps his finger against the door, in a fast paced beat that he knows annoys the shit out of Woozi. The door opens and Mingyu’s storm cloud immediately drifts away. He backs up, standing up straight with an invisible wagging tail behind him and a smile on his face.

 

“Wooseok..hi, is Woozi in?”

 

Mingyu's smiles lessens, happiness deflating.

 

“ No.”

 

Woozi's roommate shuts the door in his face, leaving Mingyu to stand awkwardly in the hall. He knows it's early, so he doesn't get hurt. Mingyu ignores the pounding in his head and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to do now, back pressing against the opposite wall. He could sit and wait until Woozi comes back, or try and remember where Seungcheol’s room is. The door opens, making Mingyu flinch from potential incoming pillows. He lowers his hands, eyes opening as Woozi greets him with a scowl. He's clearly irritated and ready to punch Mingyu in the face even if he can barely reach that high, but Mingyu  doesn't care.

 

“Walk.”

 

Mingyu’s smile grows as Woozi shuts the door behind him, walking down the hall first. He's wearing a hoodie Mingyu's never seen before, which means it’s Seungcheol’s. It swallows his body, making him appear smaller than he is. Woozi doesn’t wear oversized clothing for a reason, but Seungcheol’s closet seems to be an exception. Mingyu's quick to match Woozi's fast walking pace he's developed from being friends with Mingyu for so long. His mind drifts, daydreaming of Wonwoo in one of his hoodies. Woozi takes hold of his hand, and Mingyu takes comfort in being lead to the lounge. Woozi looks up at him, and Mingyu knows he can tell something is on his mind. Mingyu just smiles, not apologizing for the early wake up call.

 

“I had sex with Wonwoo.”

 

The two stop just before a staircase. Woozi stares up at him, not knowing what to say. Mingyu let's go of their hands, face red as he rubs the back of his neck. He didn’t mean to say it right away, but Mingyu’s never been that good at gently leading up to big news.

 

“Well kind of, I gave him a hand job and then we fell asleep.”

 

Woozi looks away, starting down the stairs. He could've said that better but it's too late now.

 

“So what are you two?”

 

Woozi asks, holding the student lounge doors open. Mingyu shrugs, buying time by switching on more lights.

 

“His family moves around alot, so being here isn't really permanent.” The two walk over to one of the couches, and Woozi's quick to switch on the T.V. “He doesn't want to date because of that, but he likes me too.”

 

It's not a lie, but it's not the truth. Mingyu slumps down, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it to his chest. He was able to sound convincing but he’s scared what he said has just changed Woozi’s opinion about Wonwoo. He doesn’t want Wonwoo to sound like a bad person with this half lie of his, but he can tell from the frown on Woozi’s face that Mingyu did just that.  Woozi plays with the remote on his lap, staring at the coffee table. Mingyu's attention is on the T.V, wanting something else on other than the news.

 

“If this is going to be just a physical thing, you're gonna have to tell him, Gyu.”

 

Mingyu looks away from the T.V, meeting Woozi's concerned gaze.

 

“No I don't?”

 

He looks away at Woozi's reaction. He regrets saying anything, but he can’t take back his words.  

 

“Did you let him touch you..?”

 

Mingyu frowns, not liking where this is going. He half shrugs, hesitant to meet Woozi’s gaze.

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want him too." Mingyu looks down at his lap, sighing. “I've slept with people after them.”

 

He feels like he’s in trouble. Woozi moves beside him, a quiet hum in response is all he gets. Mingyu glances at him, seeing his knees up to his chest, gaze on the coffee table.

 

“You’re really doing better then?”

 

Woozi asks in a small voice. Mingyu nods, feeling guilty. He tells Woozi everything, and vice versa, it's what they've always done-how they work. It's not that Mingyu didn't want Woozi to know, Mingyu himself didn't know if he'd be able to sleep with anyone again and didn't want to tell others about progress he might not have been able to accomplish.

 

“I'm am, really.” Mingyu laughs once, face warm. “With Wonwoo..I wasn't sober, but if there's a next time, I'll gladly let him do whatever.”

 

The two sit in silence, watching the TV without really listening. It's not that Mingyu is incapable of having sex, he just doesn't often. Even less so after meeting Wonwoo. He forced himself the summer before his freshman year of college to sleep with at least one person. Mingyu got as far as making out with a lot of people, only to chicken out as soon as they wanted to go further. He's achieved his goal though, overachieved it actually. They were all nice, the few people who had been patient enough to spend the night with him. Mingyu's grateful for them, but he knows last night was a flop.

 

He shouldn’t have touched Wonwoo. Or, at least let Wonwoo touch him too. He just couldn't do it, even while drunk. Mingyu's comfortable with the idea of doing more with Wonwoo. He knows he is, but last night was too sudden. Having sex is different with someone he has feelings for and he only realized that last night. He just needs to get used to being intimate with someone he cares about again. He really wants that to be Wonwoo. Mingyu wants to open himself up to Wonwoo and he wants Wonwoo to do the same.

 

“We should’ve pressed charges.”

 

Mingyu listens to Woozi's annoyed huff. He smiles small, appreciative of Woozi's anger. He feels bad that it’s still so present on Woozi’s mind. Mingyu doesn't say anything, knowing if they talk about this, they’ll end up yelling for the whole world to hear. Mingyu’s the one that refused to get police involved, much to his friends dismay. He sucks in a breath, not wanting to think about the past right now. He's moved on, his friends haven’t, but he really is okay now.

 

“Want coffee? It'll be my treat..?”

 

Woozi gives him a familiar look, one saying that he’s going to drop it for now and that’s fine to Mingyu. Woozi stands first, waiting for Mingyu to switch off the TV.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu manages to get to class without running into Wonwoo. He can’t exactly feel accomplished since doing so has made him feel insanely guilty. He shouldn’t be avoiding Wonwoo, not now, not with how far they’ve progressed. Yet here he is, sitting at he and Woozi's table, having built a wall with his folders so Wonwoo-and everyone else  can’t look at him. Even though he’s probably drawing more attention to himself than usual doing this, Mingyu continues to hide. He rests his head against the table, hood up shielding himself from the fluorescent lights.

 

Woozi was right, if Mingyu does go further with Wonwoo, he’ll have to explain his hesitation to Wonwoo eventually. Mingyu just doesn't want to. He has it in his head that he is over what happened to him, but at the same time knows it affects him still even though years have passed. He has gotten better, and he prides himself on that and is thankful for his friends who have been there for him. Mingyu just doesn't know how Wonwoo would react, and he's scared of telling Wonwoo, thinking that it would be too heavy of baggage and would scare him away. His precious folder barricade comes crashing down. Mingyu sits up, brushing his hood off.

 

“ Rude.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, stretching his arms above his head, watching Woozi plop down in the seat next to him.  Mingyu's cut off from saying more as he yawns. He glances at Woozi, who seems to be as exhausted as he is. Mingyu smiles, glad that they got to talk this morning. He pokes Woozi in the shoulder, Woozi swats his finger away. Mingyu puts on a pout.  

 

“I need to grab something from Seungcheol’s room, then we’ll go to lunch, okay?”

 

He nods with a smile despite wanting to skip lunch for a nap. Opening his books, his smile fades a bit when he sees Wonwoo walk into the room. He’d almost forgotten about his escape from earlier and seeing Wonwoo not looking at him makes the guilt comeback. He can hear Woozi saying something but he isn’t listening, eyes drawn to Wonwoo and when Wonwoo doesn’t look up at him, his cloud of gloom returns full force. He's forgotten how cold it feels to wake up in an empty bed after doing what they did. He needs to make it up to Wonwoo.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Lunch was an experience, too many people joined them and it wasn’t a good time for socializing with all that's on his mind. Mingyu needed to be alone, working out was the only place he could achieve that. Mingyu finishes putting on his shirt, various lockers slam shut around him as some upperclassmen make their way out of the locker room. Their loud voices echo-giving his headache a run for its money. Mingyu went to the pool to cool off, after a few laps they came in and somehow he ended up joining in on their games. He braces himself as a few of them pass him by, patting him on the shoulder and rubbing his partially wet hair, he grits his teeth smiling and waving goodbye. When they’re out of sight he rubs his sore shoulder.

 

He can’t help but grin, even if he lost against them. Mingyu runs a hand through his damp hair. He somehow still reeks of chlorine even after showering. Mingyu closes his own locker and makes his way out, only to get one step in before his phone vibrates. Seokmin wants him to wait by the gym so they can walk back to the dorms together. Mingyu frowns, trying to remember if he even spoke to Seokmin today. He assumes Woozi might've set this up since walking alone on campus is scary at night.

 

It was raining just before he came here too, so he doesn't really want to go out. He sets his bag down on the benches and leans against the lockers, sending a text to Seokmin telling him to just come to where he is since he knows the other would come prepared with an umbrella. The locker room door squeaks open and it feels like Mingyu’s been jolted awake. He recognizes the steps, his heart beats loudly in his ears. Their footsteps echo on the tile and their form slowly emerges from the wall separating the entrance.

 

“What's up?”

 

Mingyu’s voice doesn’t sound confident, but he ends up greeting Wonwoo with a smile anyway. Wonwoo leans by the wall, seemingly unaware of how nervous Mingyu is at the moment. He shrugs and gives a small smile to Mingyu who’s trying very hard to appear relaxed. It's the first time they're interacting today and Mingyu feels sick.

 

“I was on my way out but I smelled you so I figured I’d say hi.” Wonwoo stares at him, a smile on his face. “Hi.”

 

Mingyu’s nerves leave him. He laughs once, saying hi back. Wonwoo's hair is damp, his hood failing at providing a good shield against the rain. Mingyu stares at the floor, replaying his words.

 

“Where were you headed?”

 

He already knows, but he wants to hear Wonwoo say it.

 

“ Not hunting, just to Sunshine’s. ”

 

Wonwoo brushes off his hood and steps closer. Wonwoo's needing to eat more, and Mingyu knows that Wonwoo probably doesn't want to feed off him anymore, but he feels somewhat hurt.

 

“Do you have to?”

 

He meets Wonwoo's gaze, praying that he won't need to explain himself for that impulsive response. Mingyu needs to be honest with himself. He's right here, Wonwoo shouldn't have to go out and Mingyu doesn't want him to. Wonwoo looks away first, not speaking.

“I don't want to repeat what happened last time.”

 

Mingyu nods, understanding quickly. It feels weird, like this was the only thing that'll keep them together. Mingyu knows this isn't true, which scares him because he's searching for any other excuse just so he doesn't have to acknowledge out loud that he likes Wonwoo feeding from him way more than he sanely should. Mingyu does like it, but in a way that he knows he's helping Wonwoo and potential victims out.

 

“You won't, I trust you.”

 

He confidently meets Wonwoo's eyes. He's close to begging here. Wonwoo looks at him, stepping into his space. Mingyu doesn't feel nervous, watching Wonwoo's gaze fall to his lips.

 

“It’s like you know how weak I am for you.”

 

It's said playfully, but it feels like the wind’s been knocked out of Mingyu. Wonwoo's hand finds his, his forehead pressing against Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu can only stare ahead, eyes wide as his stomach flips. He nods once, swallowing thickly.

  


“Hurry, before someone comes in.”

  


Mingyu’s back is being pushed against the lockers. Wonwoo’s cold hands are at his collar in no time. He pulls down, stretching the fabric, and Mingyu feels his heart beating faster.

 

“You’re okay right?”

 

Wonwoo’s lips brush against Mingyu’s neck as he speaks. Mingyu nods, hands now resting at Wonwoo’s waist. His mouth feels dry and his hands are clammy, but he wants this. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo smile against his skin. His lungs are on fire from holding his breath. Wonwoo’s fangs sink into his skin, and by now Mingyu figured he'd be used to it, but tears still prick his eyes. Even now, Mingyu repeats to himself that he’s saving someone by doing this. He knows Wonwoo eventually does have to go out to feed fully, but he tries not to think about it too much.

 

This feeding feels different and Mingyu can’t tell why. The pain quickly starts to fade into something else. His heart slows down, and his thoughts melt away. Mingyu closes his eyes, a warm feeling sets deep in his gut, spreading throughout his body. He finds himself leaning his head back against the lockers, mouth hanging open as his breaths start coming out in pants. Mingyu’s hands slip under Wonwoo’s shirt, nails digging into Wonwoo’s skin, hearing him swallow.

 

Wonwoo bites down again and Mingyu moans. The sound he makes echoes loudly in his ears as a wake up call. His eyes open and panic comes in full force making him push Wonwoo away violently. Wonwoo’s fangs rip out of his skin sharply, causing Mingyu to wince, his hand instinctively cupping over the wound. They stare at each other for a moment, Mingyu can see that Wonwoo’s confused but he’s too overwhelmed to care right now. He looks to the floor after seeing his blood all over Wonwoo’s mouth, his neck stings, hand wet and the smell of metal is making his stomach hurt.

 

“I..didn't want it to hurt, I'm sorry.”

 

He looks up again to see Wonwoo’s eyes back to normal. Mingyu doesn’t move. He doesn’t know how what to say. It wasn't okay, but he can't tell Wonwoo why. He remembers Wonwoo can make it feel good for his victims, but that isn't why he freaked out. He swallows thickly, shaking his head.

 

“I was caught off guard a little, that’s all.”

 

Mingyu feels guilty for not going on to explain his reaction. It was sudden, but he knows Wonwoo didn’t mean to freak him out. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, still not quite understanding why Mingyu pushed him away like that. Mingyu should say something, but judging from the cold sweat covering his skin, his emotions are all over the place to explain this serious of a thing. He watches Wonwoo wipe at his mouth, his skin tinted red still. Wonwoo looks like he’s going to speak but a locker shuts, causing them to look towards the entrance. Seungkwan stares at both of them and relief floods into Mingyu at seeing another person, even if it’s another vampire. Seungkwan adjusts his coat before giving the two a judging look.

 

“Seokmin’s right outside, please try and make yourselves appear more..not this.”

 

Mingyu looks to Wonwoo who merely nods in agreement to Seungkwan. He leaves them then, and Wonwoo motions for Mingyu to follow him towards the nearest sink. Mingyu doesn’t speak. Wonwoo turns on the faucet, he watches Wonwoo clean his face off in the mirror first.

 

“ You should probably get rid of that shirt.”

 

Wonwoo says while washing his hands. Mingyu removes his hand from his neck, he can feel blood dripping down his chest. He stares at his bloody hand, skin looking discolored as he takes off his shirt, stuffing it in his bag and grabbing an old hoodie from his locker. He puts the hoodie down on the bench and walks over to Wonwoo. The wound on his neck stops throbbing as Wonwoo heals him but his stomach still hurts from what happened. Mingyu flinches as Wonwoo presses a wet sleeve against his neck, cleaning him off. Wonwoo definitely noticed that, but doesn't say anything. When he’s finished, Wonwoo rolls his sleeves up to his elbows, hiding the blood stained fabric.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He says quietly to Mingyu when they walk back to the benches. Mingyu wishes Wonwoo would stop apologising without knowing what for. He puts on his hoodie while Wonwoo leans against the lockers watching him.

 

“I should’ve asked first...were you scared?”

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu unsure of what he should do.

 

“ I was.”

 

Mingyu tells him honestly. He feels numb seeing Wonwoo look at him like this. Like he’s going to cut ties with him. That’s not what Mingyu wants, he really was just frightened, and he hates that he can't say why. He'll practice how to word it all later, if the chance to tell Wonwoo ever comes up, he'll take it when he's ready.

 

“ I still like you.”

 

Mingyu feels the need to remind Wonwoo of this. Mingyu steps closer to Wonwoo, standing in front of him. He brings a hand up to Wonwoo’s face, cupping his cheek. Wonwoo’s hesitant to meet his gaze. Touching like this is fine because Mingyu was never touched by them like this. Wonwoo’s hand comes to rest on top of Mingyu’s. He pulls both of their hands away from his face, letting their arms fall back to their sides. Mingyu looks into Wonwoo’s empty eyes.

 

“Things would be easier if I wasn’t like this, huh?”

 

Wonwoo says with a smile and all Mingyu can do is look at him, having no clue what to say. His heart aches with confusion of everything he feels right now but he puts it aside, cupping Wonwoo’s chin. He leans down, forehead touching Wonwoo’s, asking permission silently. Wonwoo closes his eyes and then their lips meet. Everything’s so different now, he just wants the air to feel lighter. Mingyu’s tongue slips past Wonwoo’s lips, deepening the kiss, allowing him to taste Wonwoo. His heart is beating faster, head starting to pound. Mingyu feels undeserving of kissing Wonwoo. He ditched him this morning, forced him to feed and then pushed him away without an explanation. He can't even make Wonwoo feel better about himself.

 

“ I told you they were making out!”

 

The two separate, out of breath to see Seokmin’s body peeking out from the wall, his head ducked past to yell for Seungkwan to come in. Mingyu drops his hand, putting some space between his and Wonwoo’s panting bodies. He glances at a waving Seokmin with his trademark eye smile. Seungkwan comes into the locker room next, hands over his reddened face, shielding his eyes. Mingyu pushes down his bad feelings, forcing himself to get with the fake normalcy Seungkwan’s acting out so easily. Seokmin laughs when he sees Seungkwan and Mingyu goes to pick up his bag.

 

“Sorry to keep you both waiting.”

 

Mingyu sarcastically says to them, silently applauding Seungkwan for his acting skills. Mingyu ushers an embarrassed Wonwoo to walk ahead as they leave this place finally. When the door shuts, Mingyu momentarily feels as though everything he was feeling then is placed behind it. He takes a deep breath, the night air hits them and it's stopped raining. He sticks close to a quiet Wonwoo as they walk behind Seokmin and Seungkwan, who seem to be deep in a conversation Mingyu can't keep up with.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Seokmin and Seungkwan continue walking in the opposite direction of the courtyard, laughing loudly with each other. Mingyu doesn’t know how or when they became friends, but he doesn’t care to ask. His steps have slowed as he watches those two walk. Wonwoo walked ahead as Mingyu turned to wave one last goodbye to those two. His smile lessens some facing Wonwoo, seeing him standing eerily still at the front doors.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Wonwoo faces Mingyu then, eyes wide but only for a brief moment.

 

“Yeah..a weird feeling but..it passed. I’m probably just tired.”

 

He nods curtly to Mingyu, hand now on the door, pulling it open. Mingyu looks around, paranoid even though he doesn’t know what a weird feeling from Wonwoo could entail. He follows Wonwoo into their building as the door is about to close, barely slipping past and making it into the warmth. Wonwoo’s almost half way down the hall, so Mingyu quickens his steps to catch up.  

 

“Could it be another-” Mingyu cuts himself off as they walk past a half dead student, he waits until they’ve shuffled out of earshot before he continues. “Another vampire..?”

 

Wonwoo stops walking, Mingyu stops too, having caught up to him. He watches as Wonwoo stuffs his hands into his coat pockets, shrugging once while avoiding Mingyu’s curious gaze.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes follow Wonwoo as he begins walking again. His pulse quickens and he can’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. He still tries to smile, one of them has to be positive here and he knows it won’t be Wonwoo.

 

“ It's unsettling, I know. I’m _very_ aware of my lacking abilities.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, his first instinct is to immediately tell Wonwoo that isn't true, but he can’t say anything. Of what is left of his sane mind, Mingyu is finding it hard to comfort Wonwoo here. He has no idea what the normal level of skills a vampire is supposed to have are and he can’t come up with any witty response about _how every vampire is different_ and _each one is special_ to make Wonwoo feel better. So, he says nothing, deciding to let it slide and in turn letting Wonwoo derail into insecurity station as Mingyu wallows in self pity resort next door.

 

The two continue down their hallway, until Wonwoo's steps slow as their door becomes visible. Mingyu ends up walking ahead a little before he turns around to look at Wonwoo, who’s now stopped walking completely. His expression is the same from before. Mingyu doesn’t say anything. They’re both afraid now, Wonwoo looks more unsure than scared in Mingyu’s opinion, as if he can’t quite figure out if they should run or not. Even without being a vampire, Mingyu feels as though something worthy of being afraid of is in their room right now. They could just leave, avoid it completely, but Wonwoo looks like he's forgotten to move, and Mingyu can’t speak. Their door opens, startling Mingyu.

 

“How long will you make us wait? Get in here now. Both of you.”

 

Mingyu was right, something worthy of being afraid of was behind their door. Mingyu faces Junhui, he’s leaning against the door frame of their room, clearly irritated and eyes trained only on Wonwoo. Mingyu stays still, unable to enter the room first. He glances behind him at Wonwoo whose face now wears a grave expression. He's tempted to take Wonwoo away now, bolt down the hall and risk being killed by Junhui.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t meet Junhui’s gaze or Mingyu’s. He stares at the wall as if it’s told him his cat’s died, and Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel right now. Junhui stands taller, and that’s when Wonwoo moves, his shoulder grazing Mingyu’s arm as he enters their room. Junhui watches him carefully as he passes him. Then, Junhui stares at Mingyu, the look he gets is enough motivation for Mingyu to move his ass and walk into the room too. He holds his breath when he steps past Junhui, eyes to the floor. He flinches when Junhui shuts their door, feeling like he’s trapped now.

 

“Hello Wonwoo...Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu looks to his side, Wonwoo is frozen in shock. He looks in front of him now, seeing Seulgi sitting at Wonwoo’s desk stiffly, hands fidgeting across her lap. She has on a shy smile as she nods to Mingyu, fully acknowledging him, unlike Minghao who’s sitting at the end of Wonwoo’s bed, not even making an effort to look at anyone else but Junhui. Mingyu shifts his weight, feeling nauseated when Minghao stares directly at him. Junhui’s hand touches his shoulder while walking past to sit down next to Minghao, and Mingyu wants to leave. Junhui walks like he owns everything, Mingyu hates his confidence.

 

He’s growing increasingly more uncomfortable as each second of this silence passes. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo again, he holds no expression now. This makes Mingyu’s stomach hurt more. No one is speaking and Mingyu can hear his own breathing. It feels like he’s the only one lost until he glances at Seulgi and Minghao, both watching Junhui staring at Wonwoo, looking less lost than Mingyu, but still lost. It gets worse when Wonwoo holds his hand. Mingyu’s legs go weak with fear. He swallows thickly, glancing down at their fingers intertwined. Wonwoo feels so cold even though he just fed. 

 

“Be finished packing by morning.”

 

Junhui looks away, Wonwoo's grip tightens and Mingyu fights back the urge to say it hurts. Junhui stands and Mingyu is completely lost now. What Junhui just said is ringing in his ears, it doesn't feel real.

 

“No.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is quiet but he stands tall. Junhui almost scoffs and Mingyu can’t find his voice. Junhui steps closer, Wonwoo backs down, immediately looking to the floor. Junhui’s gaze softens, voice no longer frustrated.

 

“I don't want to either, but we have no choice.”

 

Junhui looks up at the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh. He takes another step towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo takes a step back, letting go of Mingyu's hand. Junhui clears his throat and if Mingyu were mistaken, he’d think Junhui had tears in his eyes. Junhui looks to his side, Mingyu sees Seulgi look down at Wonwoo’s desk, expression darker than Junhui’s. Mingyu holds up a hand and everyone’s but Wonwoo’s gaze falls to him.

 

“ Sorry, can someone maybe explain what’s going on?”

 

Mingyu smiles even though he’s beyond terrified right now. Junhui’s lips form a thin line. He turns and sits back down on Wonwoo’s bed without any comment. Minghao doesn’t say anything so Mingyu looks to Seulgi, who by default, has to speak now. She pushes back some hair behind her ears before smiling almost forcefully at Mingyu.

 

“I was talking to a friend, let slip that I saw Junhui. Someone heard us and reported it to Mother.” Seulgi’s smile fades, she brings a hand to her mouth, tracing her bottom lip absentmindedly. “I didn’t check for anyone nearby, it’s..my fault.”

 

she mentions the last part while looking at Wonwoo. Mingyu’s eyes widen when Minghao finally speaks.

 

“My mom was more interested in their whereabouts than she had let on. I sort of knew of this, but she hadn’t brought it up in so long...I figured she'd just let them go.”

 

 Junhui looks at Minghao, a sad smile on his lips. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, forcing himself to smile.  

 

“So this is it then?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him with a pained expression before he smiles in a similar way.

 

“Guess so.”

 

He bitterly laughs and Mingyu’s stomach flips. Wonwoo’s finding everything out at the same time as Mingyu, yet he feels like he's the only one mad here. His hands form into fists, but he can’t feel anger towards Seulgi or Minghao. So of course, Junhui is the one Mingyu is angry with. Mingyu can’t do anything about this except let it consume him, doesn’t know how to approach it or articulate it in a way that won’t sound like he’s just upset that Wonwoo will leave. Even though that’s all it is, he can’t risk sounding like a child having a tantrum here.

 

“Calm down will you? At least she doesn’t know about me and Hao.”

 

Junhui almost glares at Mingyu, he fully glares back. Seulgi stands, as if she'll speak but she remains silent. Mingyu’s eyes flick to her direction for a second before he’s back to glaring at Junhui.

 

“Why do you two have to leave then?”

 

He really doesn't understand their world, but it can't be that someone's already on the way here to capture them. Junhui laughs once.

 

“If we’re brought back into that cesspool of a world, Wonwoo _will_ be killed. Most likely slaughtered in front of everyone serving as the entertainment for the evening. Do you get it now?”

 

Junhui’s breathing is starting to get louder, he looks tired. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“But if you're the one who ran away, why can't you leave and Wonwoo stays here? I’ll-”

 

Junhui laughs, cutting him off.

 

“You’ll what? What could a human possibly do here?”

 

Mingyu frowns, staring just as intently at Junhui as he is at Wonwoo. He said human as a reminder and Mingyu understands what for. Junhui takes a step towards Mingyu and this time Mingyu is the only one he’s addressing.

 

“It’s not up for debate if Wonwoo will be okay surviving on his own or not. It was decided from the day I turned him that he’d have to stay by my side.” His throat closes seeing Junhui’s eyes turn black. “We’re both going to leave because if we don’t, he won’t survive. Stop trying to speak as if you know what you’re talking about.”

 

Junhui holds Mingyu hostage with his gaze. He finds himself frozen, staring in the darkness of Junhui’s eyes. His are different than Wonwoo’s. They’re blacker, more hollow and it's so painfully obvious what Junhui is. He's a monster. He's what Mingyu should be afraid of, not standing here glaring at like an idiot who doesn't know how to bite their tongue. Junhui stays still, waiting for Mingyu to speak. His throat feels tight at the large amounts of lavender invading his nose. Junhui’s eyes return to normal when he glances at Wonwoo, he then steps back and Mingyu is able to breathe again. Junhui looks to Wonwoo, brows raised then. Mingyu's scared to find out what Wonwoo is thinking for Junhui to make that expression. Mingyu’s overcome with déjà vu from seeing his friends get yelled at by their parents.

 

“ There is no other choice here, we're leaving and that's-”

 

“God, will you stop fucking talking already?”

 

Everything is silent. Mingyu feels the urge to cheer for him but stays quiet. The good feeling he receives from Wonwoo is short lived when Wonwoo disappears from his side. It takes the door slamming shut for Mingyu to register that Wonwoo left. Aside from the hypnotism thing, Mingyu hasn't seen Wonwoo showcase anything else he can do. He steps forward, thoughts only on getting to Wonwoo.

 

“ Do not go after him.”

 

Junhui’s voice warns him and for some reason Mingyu obeys. He faces them all now, painfully aware that everyone in this room could kill him. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, trying to calm down. He glances at Junhui, glare disappearing.

 

“Where is he?”

 

He dares to ask, and Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief as Junhui’s demeanor loses the aggressive feeling it had this entire time.

 

“Second courtyard, under that big oak tree.”

 

Junhui let’s Wonwoo’s location roll off his tongue like he were reciting the ABC’s. Mingyu blinks, a calmness washing over his shoulders that Wonwoo is safe. His eyes glance around, eager to finish this conversation and go after Wonwoo. He stands still, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“ The night you turned Wonwoo...what happened to you?”

 

Junhui doesn’t look fazed by the question, like he knew Mingyu was going to ask this and by now Mingyu just assumes that’s correct. He has to know, ever since he learned Junhui ran away, his curiosity has steadily been growing.

 

“I wanted to leave home, and the people I grew up with became my greatest enemies, all because Mother had told them I’d been bad.”

 

Mingyu glances at Seulgi and Minghao, they seem to know exactly what Junhui is going to say next. Mingyu continues to watch their calm expressions turn to ones of guilt.

 

“Obviously I made it out, though, I suppose looking back on it now, I didn’t have to murder my classmates.”

 

Junhui shrugs and Mingyu watches as Seulgi quickly wipes away at her face. He doesn’t want to ask if Junhui had killed someone she was close too. Mingyu doesn’t understand why Seulgi still talks to Junhui. Of the image Minghao gave him, he finds it hard to understand why that Minghao chooses to stay by Junhui's side. Then again, that Minghao was an impersonation of a human, he knows nothing about the vampire infront of him. There was no remorse in Junhui’s voice, Mingyu can't stop staring at him.

 

“Don't look at me like that. You have no idea the shit I've done for him.”

 

Junhui laughs shakily, Mingyu doesn’t understand why Junhui insists on trying to make this all seem lighthearted. Mingyu’s almost tempted to apologize and laugh with him. He wets his lips, unable to look at Junhui anymore, he stares down at his feet.

 

“If you two go back, Wonwoo dies and you what? What happens to you?”

 

He hears Junhui stand but doesn’t react, just listens to the sound of Junhui opening Wonwoo’s drawers.

 

“I can tell you’re wanting me to also die, it’s only fair right? I can assure you I won’t hesitate to off myself the second I return to that place.”

 

Junhui continues on with taking out Wonwoo’s clothes, tossing them onto the bed. He ignores the silence that's fallen over them.

  


“You would?”

 

Minghao’s voice is the softest Mingyu has ever heard it, he looks up in time to see Minghao standing, staring at Junhui’s back.

 

“ I can’t go back there, _you_ know this.”

 

Junhui doesn’t face Minghao for another minute and it’s enough time for Mingyu to remember that Wonwoo is alone right now. He steps forward and so does Seulgi. She holds a hand up to him, keeping him here.

 

“You don’t have to leave tonight.”

 

Everyone stares at Seulgi in confusion. Mingyu watches as Junhui takes a step towards her, making her look smaller than she is. Junhui’s presence is overwhelming, but she doesn't look away from his face, nodding once to confirm what she just said.

 

“Mother has a lot on her plate, she would want to do this quietly and to do that she’d need time to get everything ready. Think about it, you have at least two days.”

 

Her voice is shaky but she’s confident in her words and a spark of hope ignites in Mingyu.

 

“ Is that true?”

 

Mingyu asks, voice too loud with excitement. Seulgi smiles to him, it doesn't meet her eyes, which are telling him something entirely different. She doesn't know for sure, but Mingyu believes she's speaking enough of the truth to still have that hope last.

 

“ Minghao can confirm it, right Hao?”

 

She gestures to Minghao who looks a little lost. He's quick to nod, seeming to catch on to what she's doing. Minghao looks to Junhui then with a smile, quick to match the other's energy.

 

“Next time she calls, I’ll say you two aren’t making a run for it and she’ll take her time coming here. She’ll believe me, Junhui, we have time.”

 

Mingyu feels relieved, even though him being aware of what these two are doing means Junhui absolutely has to be too. Junhui smiles, looking away from Minghao’s pleading gaze.

 

“I can’t take that chance. If anything, I’m going to use this as an opportunity to get Wonwoo further away from here.”

 

His smiles gone, continuing emptying Wonwoo’s drawers. Mingyu steps forward, ignoring the pained expression Junhui had on.

 

“Why can’t you just stay for one more day?”

 

Junhui glares at Mingyu and he’s filled with instant regret for speaking up.

 

“ _You_ don’t get a say in this.”

 

Mingyu bites back his reply, he holds Junhui’s gaze confidently. He can't back down, unable to accept his time with Wonwoo being over so soon.

 

“ One more day, Junhui, _please_.”

 

Seulgi backs him up, though Mingyu is sure she’s only doing this to ease her own guilt. He doesn't care.

 

“ One more day won’t hurt anyone.”

 

Minghao’s hand rests on Junhui’s shoulder, turning his body to face his  pleading gaze. Junhui looks above him, he shakes his head, glancing down at the floor.

 

“Monday for sure.”

 

Junhui sighs heavily. It’s only one more day, but it feels like forever. Minghao grins, pulling Junhui into a hug. Mingyu glances towards the door, seeming to forget that he’s in his own room and wanting to give those two some time to themselves.

 

“Is Wonwoo still there?”

 

Junhui nods, not looking at him but it’s all Mingyu needs before he’s practically sprinting out the door.  He makes it out of the building, about to start running for the courtyard when he hears Seulgi calling out to him. He turns around and sees her standing at the entrance, in the same condition from before while he’s out of breath.

 

“ It was a mistake and this may not mean much to you but I am sorry for any misfortune headed your way.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t know what to say, because he honestly has no idea what’s going to happen the longer he meddles in their world but, he still nods to her.

 

“ Thank you for apologizing.”

 

Seulgi smiles, genuinely this time, but it's sad. Mingyu glances behind himself for a brief moment.

 

“Did you need me to walk you-”

 

Mingyu blinks in confusion at Seulgi no longer standing by the entrance-or anywhere. He looks to each of his sides, squinting in the dark but he doesn’t see her.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu tries to calm his breathing when he spots Wonwoo sitting under the oak tree just like Junhui had said. Mingyu smiles, pretending he isn’t upset by any of this. He sits down next to Wonwoo, bumping their shoulders together. Wonwoo turns his head away. Mingyu's smile lessens, staring ahead.

 

“You know, I never hated the smell of lavender until I met Junhui.”

 

Wonwoo glances at him, a small smile on his lips and Mingyu is filled with relief. The two continue to stare ahead now, watching the lights go off one by one in the dormitory across from them as students finally turn in for the night.

 

“It’s a calming scent, meant to make people feel more relaxed around him, I do at least.”

 

Mingyu studies Wonwoo’s face, seeing that he looks as exhausted as he sounds. Mingyu grins, hoping to bring the mood up more.

 

“ I’ve only ever felt the opposite of that next to him. Why doesn’t he just give you some lavender instead of keeping it to himself?”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze and Mingyu’s smile lessens at how red Wonwoo’s eyes are.

 

“ It’s meant to calm him, not me. He only pretends to have his shit together.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, facing the dorms. Mingyu watches him frown, and he doesn’t know what to say. He probably should stop talking about Junhui the way he does, knowing how important he is to Wonwoo. Mingyu continues to stare until Wonwoo looks at him.

 

“ Let’s get out of here.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him dumbfounded. Wonwoo stands, sending a reassuring smile to him.

 

“You don’t mean leave campus, do you?”

 

Wonwoo tries to hide his smile when he nods, Mingyu stays sitting down. Mingyu stuffs his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. Wonwoo full on grins now. He doesn’t know why he’s so happy but his smile seems to be affecting Mingyu.

 

“Anywhere far from here, just for a little while.”

 

It’s a wild enough of an idea that Wonwoo hopes Mingyu doesn’t think too hard about. Mingyu’s mouth parts slightly before he closes it, he looks down at his shoes, running a hand through his hair before looking back up at Wonwoo. He’s smiling and relief floods into Wonwoo, he grins back and helps Mingyu up.

 

“ As much as I would love to do that, neither of us have a car, Wonwoo.”

 

The realization hits Wonwoo very quickly that he hadn’t thought this through. He shrugs it off instead. Mingyu laughs then and Wonwoo’s confidence grows by the second.

 

“ I think I know where we can get one, though.”

 

Mingyu starts walking and Wonwoo follows suit, glad that he's in on Wonwoo's crazy adventure.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


When they arrive at Seungcheol’s dorm room, it only takes two knocks before the door is being opened by a half asleep Seungcheol. He stands in the doorway, clearly confused to see these two in front of him.

 

“ Can..I-we, can _we_ borrow your car..?”

 

Mingyu chews at his bottom lip, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Seungcheol blinks at them.

 

“ _No..?_ ”

 

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, a small pout on his lips. Wonwoo catches on quickly what Mingyu’s wanting him to do. They have to be quick about this before Seungcheol’s tiredness leaves him. Wonwoo steps forward, hands at either side of Seungcheol’s face, staring into his eyes.

 

“Seungcheol, give us your car keys.”

 

Wonwoo steps back, visibly holding his breath. The two watch as Seungcheol gives them a delayed nod before walking back into his darkened room. Wonwoo sighs, bumping into Mingyu, pressing his forehead against Mingyu's arm.

 

“ You could rob a bank.”

 

Mingyu laughs, half hugging him. Wonwoo feels warm, shaking his head as he steps back. Mingyu stares at him, not hiding his amazement.

 

“This only works on people, not security cameras.”

 

Wonwoo says in a disappointing tone that makes Mingyu think he’s tried it before. Seungcheol returns to them, holding out his keys and Mingyu quickly takes them.

 

“ Why do you need my car..?”

 

Seungcheol’s waking up now, his voice less groggy. Wonwoo touches his shoulder, pushing him back a little.

 

“Go back to sleep, Seungcheol.”

 

Wonwoo hurriedly pushes Mingyu to move. Seungcheol shuts his door, and Mingyu glances back at Wonwoo with disbelief. Even though he’s been a witness to Wonwoo doing this many times now, he still can’t believe it works.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Driving without a destination isn't as fun as it seemed once they got out of their neighborhood. Wonwoo appeared calmer the further they had gotten from campus, Mingyu did too, but they should actually go somewhere. He looks over at Wonwoo for a second, caught off guard at the content smile on his face. Wonwoo’s rolled down his window, hand outstretched and playing with the wind. He wants to take Wonwoo from everything, wants to ease his troubled mind. He can't do that, even if he thinks Wonwoo wants him to. Mingyu turns just out of town, periodically glancing at Wonwoo to see if any recognition passes his face. There's none, until he's pulling into the parking lot of this town's beach. He cuts the engine, sitting back. Wonwoo sits up, hands at his seatbelt.

 

“Isn't it too cold?”

 

He asks, but unbuckles his seat belt when Mingyu does. Mingyu smiles small, opening his door.

 

“For me or you..?”

 

Wonwoo gives him a look, but follows. Mingyu walks behind the car, opening up the trunk. His eyes widen at the blankets laid out. He quickly shuts the back, clearing his throat as Wonwoo comes to stand by him. He had forgotten who's car they took. Wonwoo stares at him, confused at Mingyu's flushed face.

 

“The moon’s close tonight.”

 

Mingyu puts out quickly, turning towards the sand.

 

“It's pretty.”

 

Wonwoo says, walking ahead of him towards the water. Mingyu forces a deep breath, pulling down the sleeves of his hoodie as he catches up. It is kind of cold, but he doesn't mind. They walk side by side, carefully avoiding the tide as it comes in. The moon is full and bright, making it easy to see all the small broken shells they're stepping on. Mingyu's never been here when no one else was, and he's pretty sure they aren't legally allowed to be here.

 

Wonwoo bumps into him playfully, and Mingyu has no idea where the bravery comes from, but he takes hold of Wonwoo's hand. He feels strange, holding Wonwoo's hand and walking along the beach as if they'll always be able to do this. Mingyu hasn't forgotten that their time is limited, and he knows Wonwoo hasn't either. They're both not ignoring it, but they aren't acknowledging it either. Their time is running out, and the moments they spend together now need to be cherished. So why can't either of them speak?

 

Mingyu's steps are slow, making Wonwoo walk a little ahead. The distance between them grows as Wonwoo's pace changes, almost pulling Mingyu along. Mingyu can't speak, he lets the waves fill their silence. Wonwoo stops walking then, attention on the ground in front of him. He lets go of Mingyu's hand, and bends down to pick something up. Mingyu looks out to the water, knowing his phone's camera wouldn't pick up how pretty the moonlight looks on the waves. Wonwoo faces him then, and Mingyu’s stomach flips.

 

Wonwoo's holding up two small pointed shells to his mouth, mimicking his fangs. He smiles to Mingyu and Mingyu loses it. Mingyu closes the distance, he doesn't want to say goodbye yet. Wonwoo looks at him, letting go of the shells to interlock their hands. Mingyu has no idea how to say out loud everything he's feeling. They've barely gotten to know each other and now Wonwoo's going to leave without even knowing how much Mingyu likes him.

 

Wonwoo smiles small, squeezing his hands. Mingyu sucks in a breath, leaning in. He closes his eyes, lips parting Wonwoo's. Mingyu's hands loosen their grip, feeling Wonwoo tug away slightly. Wonwoo's skin is warm, his mouth tasting faintly of blood but Mingyu's come to know that's just normal. He's used to the way Wonwoo tastes, but his legs still feel weak when Wonwoo touches him. Hands are at Mingyu's face, and his own find Wonwoo's hips. He doesn't know who initiates it, but they barely manage to kneel to the ground, refusing to break apart.

 

The sand feels wet through his jeans, but Mingyu doesn't care. Wonwoo's body isn't close enough. He hugs Wonwoo close, feeling the other's tongue against the roof of his mouth. It tickles and he smiles, ignoring the burning in his lungs. He always feels dizzy kissing Wonwoo, but it's something he never wants to stop doing. Wonwoo makes a small noise, and Mingyu wants nothing more than to hear it louder.

 

Cold water hits their legs. Mingyu pulls back, reacting first. They're laughing as they move further away from the tide. Dry sand sticks to their lower halves, and the water that touched them is starting to affect Mingyu. Wonwoo's body leans in first, an arm at Mingyu's lower back, pulling him into a half hug. He laughs against Wonwoo's shoulder, burying his face into Wonwoo's neck. The sand is cold but feels soft under them. Mingyu rests his hand at the back of Wonwoo's head, fingers in his soft hair. He breathes Wonwoo's scent in, enjoying how he smells mixed with sea air.

 

“I wish I talked to you sooner.”

 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's voice as he whispers that to him. It’s full of regret and Mingyu closes his eyes tight, pulling Wonwoo closer. They're sitting awkwardly, unable to get as close as they're needing.

 

“Me too.” Mingyu pulls back first, catching himself quick with a reddened face. “I mean, I wish I talked to you sooner too.”

 

Wonwoo smiles with him, hand leaving his back the same time Mingyu's leaves him. He looks away first, brows furrowed. Mingyu attempts to brush off some of the wet sand but gives up. He sighs once, choosing to look up at the sky instead of the water.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

He asks Wonwoo as he lies down. Wonwoo looks back at him, not saying anything as he joins Mingyu. The sky's somewhat cloudy, the stars aren't as bright as the moon. The view isn't that great, Mingyu shifts his head, staring at Wonwoo.

 

“I know Junhui doesn't want to go..and I know Seulgi didn't do this on purpose.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't answer his question, but there's honesty in his words, so Mingyu lets it go. He likes Wonwoo speaking his mind, even if it's a little bit. Wonwoo turns onto his side, hand reaching out to Mingyu's hoodie string. He pulls slowly, stopping when Mingyu's hand grabs his, preventing the sacrifice of the string.

 

“I don't want to leave yet...it isn't fair.”

 

Wonwoo's hand moves under his, finding Mingyu's shoulder. His body gets closer to Mingyu's, head pressed against the others arm.

 

“Sure you aren't just gonna miss my blood?”

 

Mingyu cracks a smile, forcing playfulness to brush off hearing Wonwoo's hurt. Wonwoo laughs thankfully. He sits up, shaking his head.

 

“No..I'll miss more that.”

 

Wonwoo grins, hovering over Mingyu. He smiles up at the other, hands at Wonwoo's waist as they settle down on his lap. They're enjoying the closeness, Mingyu's smile grows as Wonwoo leans down, his breath tickling at Mingyu's lips.

 

“I'll miss your voice..your scent..”

 

Wonwoo trails off by kissing him once.  A chill covers Mingyu's skin, causing goosebumps. His hands move from Wonwoo's waist, staying still at Wonwoo's hips. His head presses back into the sand with Wonwoo's lips at his neck. His breathing is noticeable, grip tightening the longer Wonwoo's lips tickle at his skin. Mingyu's eyes are slow to open. His hands feel numb. It doesn't feel good anymore and that's all Mingyu can concentrate on. The way Wonwoo's been looking at him, how their bodies are touching, it can only mean one thing. Mingyu is tense, his hands leave Wonwoo. He closes his eyes, hating how it feels to lightly push Wonwoo up.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Mingyu shrugs because he really doesn't know. Wonwoo's quick to move away from him and Mingyu hates the distance. He sits up slow, sand sticking to his palms. He isn't scared, but he can't go further. He'll fuck it up, and Wonwoo doesn't deserve that. Their first time together doesn't deserve that. Mingyu wants it to be good, he wants to feel confident and relaxed and not like he's about to throw up from how nervous Wonwoo's making him. He wants their firsts to be slow, not with a time limit hovering over them.

  


“Nothing's wrong, I just..can't do _that_ right now, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him less concerned but with confusion now. It's understandable, Mingyu's rejected Wonwoo's advances and it probably doesn't make sense to Wonwoo. Their relationship has progressed to being intimate already, and what’s worse is that it was Mingyu who initiated that. Mingyu’s filled with guilt because it feels like he's lead Wonwoo on and the words to explain himself aren't there.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

It doesn't sound sincere, Mingyu closes his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. He doesn't know what else to do but apologize. He hates himself for being like this, and he feels sorry that he can't give Wonwoo what he's wanting. His jeans are damp and the back of his neck is only getting warmer the longer Wonwoo remains silent. Mingyu isn't communicating as well as he needs to. He needs Wonwoo to know that he's just nervous. He can't say the truth, he knows that if Wonwoo finds out, the way they interact will be too different.

 

He wants to touch Wonwoo, and he can barely function knowing Wonwoo wants to do the same to him. Their pacing is fast, but Mingyu doesn't mind. He's spent months suffering from a crush, and now that his feelings are being reciprocated and they can finally progress as a couple, he's one of the many things stopping them. Mingyu's vision starts to blur, his body feels cold.

 

“Mingyu..” Wonwoo's hand is on his knee, Mingyu can't meet his gaze. “It's fine if we don't have sex, I still want to be with you either way.”

 

His eyes snap up to meet Wonwoo's reassuring smile. Mingyu blinks back the stinging in his eyes, feeling tears fall.

 

“That's not-" He shakes his head, sitting up more. “Wonwoo, I _really_ want to. Even more so now that our time is short.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, uncertainty and confusion in his eyes and it's so clear to Mingyu that he needs to tell Wonwoo. He can't do it, so he slumps back, face warm and staring off at the water. Wonwoo had on a smile, his body was relaxed, but now beside Mingyu, he's tense. Wonwoo rubs at the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Mingyu.

 

“I'm not...your first, am I?”

 

Mingyu's eyes widen. Wonwoo's quiet question echos in his mind.

 

“No-god, no.”  Mingyu places a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, shaking his head when the other meets his gaze with an equally embarrassed expression. “I just...I want it to be-"  

 

Mingyu wants to laugh. His hand falls to his side, digging into the sand. He doesn't want to meet Wonwoo's gaze ever again.

 

“Special?”

 

Wonwoo asks, shifting closer. The sand grows around the space between them, pushing up against Mingyu's thigh. He nods, laughing once as he feels Wonwoo's pinky press against his own.

 

“Pardon the virgin wording, but yeah.”

 

He takes hold of Wonwoo's hand at his laugh. Wonwoo's closer now and it feels easier to breathe. Mingyu smiles at the sand, listening to the waves.

 

“We can go slow...just because I'm leaving now, doesn't mean we won't ever see eachother again.”

 

Mingyu perks up, staring at Wonwoo with a gigantic grin.

 

“You serious?”

 

Wonwoo laughs once, a smile matching Mingyu's. He doesn't want to think about how much hope is in Mingyu's eyes. He's glad to see it, but he hates that it's there in the first place.

 

“We don't go back to places we've been before, but phones do exist.”

 

Mingyu looks away at Wonwoo’s grin. He appreciates the playful tone, but the fact that Wonwoo even wants to be with him after this makes him want to cry.

 

“I'm sorry..there's more to it, but I-"

 

There’s so much Mingyu wants to say to him, but he isn’t sure if he even should. Maybe it’s best for them to just leave it like this, where nothing’s really happened and it won’t hurt that much if these feelings just faded away. Mingyu bites down on his lip, hating these thoughts.

 

“You don't have to force yourself to tell me, it’s a hundred and ten percent fine. It's not a deal breaker for me, just being near you is more than enough.”

 

Wonwoo stands first, holding out his hand.

 

“Let's go before you get hypothermia.”

 

Mingyu takes it, pulling himself up. His face is warm but his hands feel the same as Wonwoo’s.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


They had been driving for a while now, city behind them, the radio playing a song Mingyu didn’t know or could hear since it had been turned down so they could talk about whatever came to mind. As long as it didn’t find a way back to what will happen tomorrow, their laughter would continue filling the car with a comforting air. Mingyu somehow ended up on family, mentioning how his little sister’s friends would always have crushes on him and that's why she never brings anyone home anymore. It was a poor attempt to make Wonwoo playfully jealous at his popularity. Wonwoo spoke a little about having a brother, who he’s started to have trouble remembering sounds like. Then they stopped speaking for a while.

 

It was the first time Wonwoo really spoke about his family. Mingyu didn't press for more when it was obvious Wonwoo was a little uncomfortable from the start. The air was fine between them, but Mingyu became aware then that family isn't something Wonwoo wants to share about. Their silence was broken when a semi-truck pulled up next to them and Mingyu shrieked until they were way ahead of it. Wonwoo laughed while Mingyu defended himself. Being in a lane next to a large vehicle is one the most terrifying things about driving, but Wonwoo didn't seem fazed, laughing at him harder.

  


“You don't drain people when you feed, right?”

  


Mingyu focuses back on the road. His question is abrupt and not really something he wanted to talk about right now, but he wanted to fill the silence and his mind put out the first thing that came to him. He frowns for a second, seeing a familiar exit that would loop them back to campus. In a last second decision, he decides to drive past it. Wonwoo hums a no, seemingly unbothered and probably used to Mingyu's curiosity.

 

“Is there a reason for that? Like, if you taste their last drop of blood, you'll turn into a statue or something?”

 

He pressed for more, tone light. It’s when they stop at an abandoned intersection that Mingyu decides to just stay put for a moment. He looks over at the rear view mirror, keeping a lookout for other cars.

 

“I think it's just to avoid getting a stomach ache.”

 

Wonwoo sits up in his seat, hand opening up the glove box. Mingyu leans forward, his chin resting against the wheel. He's letting the car run but he's going to refill the tank anyway. Wonwoo sits back, having found nothing interesting aside from an old restaurant flyer.

 

“At a certain point, you feel full and then the rest is off putting...like porn after you orgasm. It's just unappealing to look at.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs, folding the papers  corner a few times. Mingyu smiles, sitting back.

 

“I love that analogy.”

 

Mingyu looks around, listening as Wonwoo messes with the radio. He doesn't know where to go next, having no idea where they are now. Wonwoo finds a station and slumps back down. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, the other slow with meeting his eyes. Wonwoo shrugs at him, he shrugs back. Mingyu points to his left then, silently asking Wonwoo if they should go. Wonwoo leans forward, looking past Mingyu. He scrunches up his nose, so Mingyu points to their right. Wonwoo contemplates this for a second before shaking his head no.

  


“Straight into the darkness.”

 

He confirms for Mingyu, pointing ahead. Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu's expression. The road in front of them goes very deep into the countryside. This intersection being the only place for miles with street lamps makes the other options unsettling. Mingyu takes in a breath, driving forward.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Where the fuck are we..?”

 

Mingyu sings in a poor tune. Wonwoo turns down the radio, easing his nerves. They've been driving down a murderer's road for half an hour now and Mingyu's kind of over this adventure.

 

“ I’m sure we’ll pass a town eventually, look over there.” Wonwoo points to their left. Mingyu squints trying to see. “Those orange spots on the fields horizon are city lights, don't look so worried.”

 

Mingyu stares at the empty road ahead of them, calming down some. He nods to Wonwoo, letting out a shaky  breath.

 

“I’d just rather not be ran off the road by some cannibalistic family of hillbillies.”

 

Mingyu smiles again, his nerves fully leaving him at the sound of Wonwoo’s laughter. A few seconds pass with Wonwoo still laughing, Mingyu looks over to him, he can’t help but laugh too.

 

“It’s not funny, you know? It’s a genuine concern I have.”

 

Wonwoo nods and still laughs and Mingyu smiles even though he isn’t sure how Wonwoo is finding this so funny.

 

“ I-I know-it wasn't..funny.”

 

He struggles to get the sentence out. Mingyu stops smiling, he glances back and forth between Wonwoo and the road. Wonwoo's hand is at his stomach and Mingyu's nerves are growing.

 

“ I feel-I'm uhm-”

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo’s hand gripping his shirt. His breathing has become erratic and his laughter has started to sound more like gasps.

 

“What is it, what's wrong?”

 

Wonwoo looks straight ahead, shaking his head.

 

“ We need to turn-”

 

Wonwoo’s hand tries to cover his mouth but it’s too late. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo projectile vomits all over his side of the car. Only it isn’t vomit, Mingyu can tell even in this lighting because of the dark color and the intense smell of metal. Mingyu quickly pulls over to the side of the road, getting out and running over to Wonwoo’s side. He opens the door to see Wonwoo trying to speak but all that comes out is more blood. It starts coming out of his eyes in place of tears, running down the sides of his face from his ears. Mingyu’s hands are shaking trying to unbuckle him. Wonwoo falls out of the car then and Mingyu can only watch as Wonwoo continues throwing up.

 

He remains on his hands and knees until his arms can’t support his body and he falls onto his side. Mingyu drops down over him, the gravel digging into his skin painfully but he can barely feel it. His hands hover over Wonwoo. He doesn’t know what to do. He lifts Wonwoo up to a sitting position first, wincing as Wonwoo lets out a painful groan, coughing up blood that splatters onto Mingyu's face. He manages to prop Wonwoo up against the car, hand pushing Wonwoo’s hair out of his face. Wonwoo tries to speak again, coughing over his words. 

 

“Don’t push yourself-you’re going to be okay,” Wonwoo’s hands grip Mingyu’s arm when he goes to stand, “ I just need to call for help.”

 

He assures Wonwoo who still is trying to speak.

 

“ Junhui..I..g-get..”

 

Another coughing fit starts and Mingyu bolts for his phone. He almost rips the door off its hinges, he dives for his phone in the cup holder, unlocking it and of course he has no signal here. He angrily tosses it back in and makes his way to Wonwoo but he pauses. His heart pounds against his chest as he runs to stand in the middle of the road, waving his arms for the headlights he saw in the distance. They need help and only when the car gets closer does Mingyu realize he doesn't know how to explain Wonwoo’s condition to a stranger.

 

The car slows down, headlights blinding him. Mingyu’s vision blurs as he runs to Wonwoo, kneeling beside him once more. He sees that Wonwoo's nose is bleeding now, and he panics shoving his wrist in front of Wonwoo's mouth but Wonwoo slaps it away. The amount of force he uses makes Mingyu stumble backwards. His palms are scraped but he doesn't feel it. Car doors slam shut and hurried footsteps come towards them. He's about to shout for help but stops when he sees who it is. He doesn't question why Junhui is here, he can only watch as Wonwoo is gasping, hands clawing at Junhui’s arms. Junhui cups Wonwoo’s face in his hands then and kisses him.

 

Mingyu looks away, stunned as Wonwoo's breathing returns to normal. He senses another person next to him and looks up to find Minghao holding out his hand. Mingyu takes it and stands. He looks back at Junhui hugging Wonwoo tightly, his hand repeatedly running through Wonwoo's hair. He can hear Junhui's hushed voice telling Wonwoo that he's okay now and even in a situation like this Mingyu feels jealousy. Only a small amount though, his whole being is feeling more worried than anything.

 

“Will he be okay?”

 

He asks Minghao, eyes glued on Wonwoo's trembling body in Junhui's arms. He sees Minghao nod.

  


“You two traveled further than you were allowed too.”

 

Mingyu looks at Minghao confused. He's watching the same scene in front of them but his expression is calm and Mingyu feels childish. Minghao meets his gaze then.

 

“Think of it like an elastic cord, on one end is Wonwoo and the other Junhui. Try and pull each end farther and farther away and eventually the cord will snap,” Minghao faces away from Mingyu. “Now you know what happens when it does.”

 

He explained it in a similar way he'd explain their homework. Minghao was always good at painting a picture in Mingyu's mind. Minghao walks back to the car, opening the backseat door and Mingyu steps out of the way. Junhui has an arm around Wonwoo’s waist, supporting him up while they walk towards the car. Mingyu can't speak as they pass. Wonwoo's starting to get better already but Mingyu's hands are still shaking. Wonwoo gets into the back seat slowly, his hand holding Junhui's tightly.

 

Junhui doesn’t get into the car with him, which confuses both Wonwoo and Mingyu. Junhui's mouth moves but Mingyu can’t make out what he's telling Wonwoo, whatever it is makes Wonwoo let go of his hand and allows Junhui to shut the car door. Minghao gets into the driver's side and Junhui stays still, watching him until the door shuts. Junhui starts towards Mingyu then. He can't seem to remember how to run away, and before he can even speak, Junhui has him pinned against the back of Seungcheol's car, hands at his shirt collar. His eyes are black, his face stained with blood like Wonwoo's.

 

Junhui's walks away. Mingyu leans against the car, very aware of the ache at the back of his neck. Mingyu has a feeling Junhui wanted to say something, but was too angry to do so. He feels like it's his fault, and that Junhui feels the same. Mingyu didn't get it at first, but as the three drive away, he understands Junhui's anger. It's because of how hurt Wonwoo had gotten in his care, the mild injury he's received was probably Junhui’s way of saying an eye for an eye.

 

The headlights are distant now, leaving Mingyu abandoned at the side of the road with a trashed car that doesn't belong to him. It takes him a few minutes to absorb what just happened when he shuts the passenger's door and climbs back into the car. He makes it back into a city after an hour, having calmed down enough to actually drive. Mingyu makes the rash decision to pull into the nearest gas station and purchase something to clean up the mess.

 

When he’s finished roaming the aisles practically dissociating, he walks up to the counter carrying bags upon bags of wet wipes and paper towels along with three cans of disinfectant. He tries to ignore the fact that he looks like he just murdered someone and hands the cashier the money. He makes it back into the car and is able to drive away. He looks at his reflection, seeing the dried blood on his face. It’s a miracle he didn’t get the cops called on him.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Half an hour later of desperately scrubbing the interior of Seungcheol’s car in the parking lot of his dormitory, Mingyu takes a break, slumping down on the ground. He hears footsteps and panics, about to rise to his feet but stops, guilt sinking into his gut at seeing who it is. Woozi stares wide eyed at the mess all around Mingyu.

 

“ Mingyu, what did you do?”

 

He rushes over, inspecting the car, plugging his nose with his hand. He stares at Mingyu with concern now.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

Mingyu stands up, a hand laying flat against the car to support himself.

 

“ Wonwoo got a little sick.”

 

He wipes at his brow, pushing up his sleeves again. Woozi stares at him and then to the mess inside the car.

 

“That isn’t a little Mingyu, the whole passenger side is covered in..Mingyu, this is blood. Why is Wonwoo’s blood all over the interior of Seungcheol’s car..?”

  


Woozi stares at him and it's obvious he's already planning to call his lawyer sister. Mingyu’s breath huffs out like he were laughing. He shakes his head and grabs another paper towel roll from the shopping bag.

 

“ Wonwoo’s fine...he’s fine and he’s with someone who can take care of him.”

 

Woozi stops him from wiping up more of the blood. He looks at Mingyu’s dirty hands and clothes and takes a small step backwards.

 

“Mingyu, just...tell me everything that happened.”

 

Mingyu has enough energy to roll his eyes. He plays with the paper towel in his hands, folding it over and over again.

 

“I’m serious, he really did get sick and I’m sorry. I’ll pay however much it is to get this cleaned.”

 

His voice sounds hoarse, Woozi frowns, stepping closer to him.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get someone over here-I’ll take care of it.”

 

Woozi takes the paper towel out of Mingyu’s hand, he glances once more at the mess before looking back up at Mingyu.

 

“I want to know what really happened and what’s been going on with you lately-I mean, you’re just different. Usually when something like this happens you’d be at the person's door sobbing and begging for forgiveness.”

 

Mingyu silently thanks Woozi for not being mad at him. he sighs while looking up at the still dark sky, avoiding Woozi’s gaze. He knows he should explain, but he doesn't know where to begin. Woozi sighs heavily, staring at the mess around them.

 

“Hey, where did Wonwoo learn that trick? I’ve been trying to figure it out since you two came by.”

 

Mingyu’s brows knit together, looking at Woozi in confusion and then the realization hits him. Woozi was in Seungcheol’s room and he’s at a loss for words. He doubts Woozi will believe him if he says Wonwoo's really gifted in hypnotism.

 

“Ask Wonwoo, he needs the practice.”

 

Is what he says and he wants to take it back, having blurted it out without a second thought. Woozi just nods understandingly, not really paying attention to the last part. He takes out his phone, texting someone.

 

“ Hurry on inside and get cleaned up before someone sees you.” He gives Mingyu another once over before he bends down, picking up all of the trash and stuffing it in the bag by Mingyu’s feet.

 

“Make sure you get some sleep, I'll let you know when everything's fixed.”

 

Woozi motions for Mingyu to leave. Mingyu’s shoulders slump, his whole body aches and a shower does sound amazing at the moment, but something inside of him says he doesn’t deserve that kind of luxury.

 

“Promise to tell you everything, thanks Jihoon.”

 

Woozi pauses, staring at Mingyu. He frowns from hearing Mingyu say his real name, but chooses not to say anything as Mingyu hurriedly walks past him. He doesn't let the other get away so easily though. Mingyu is pulled in for a quick hug that he doesn't recuperate. He appreciates the fact that Woozi is so willing to shelter him right now, even if he's thinking Mingyu just murdered someone. Mingyu will tell Woozi everything, clear his name too, but not right now, now he just wants to sleep.  

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu doesn’t remember the walk back to he and Wonwoo’s room. It felt as though he blinked and suddenly was in here. His hand has trouble closing the door, it takes the strength of his back pressing up against it to shut completely. Mingyu stays leaning against the door. His eyes can't adjust to the darkness. The window isn’t letting in much light. He knows the sky's brighter now and it was cloudy when he got in. He smiles at how fitting rainy weather would be right now.

 

He bites down on his bottom lip, smile faltering. Mingyu can taste blood now, his tongue runs over his bleeding lip. His chest feels tight, he loses feeling in his hands, tears quickly pouring down his face. The hotness of them makes his eyes sting but he doesn’t move to wipe his face, he can only stare at Wonwoo’s empty bed and the realization that Wonwoo could’ve left already without him knowing makes his knees weak. Mingyu falls to the floor, his back is firmly pressed against the door and even though he tries to sit still, he can’t help but let his body contort as his sobs begin to fill the empty room.

 

His hands rest on either side of his head, tangled in his hair, nails digging into his scalp. He doesn't know how to contact Wonwoo, there's no way he would even know if Wonwoo were still here or not. He's blinking away the tears but they keep coming and he’s having trouble catching his breath from the position he’s in but he makes no effort to move. Mingyu couldn't do anything for Wonwoo. He was hurt and only Junhui could fix him and Mingyu's grateful that Junhui did, but he feels so incompetent. There's so much he doesn't understand about vampires, and it feels like they're going to disappear from his life before he even gets the chance to.

 

There's a horrible ache in his stomach that won’t go away even though he knows why he’s feeling it. He knows he’ll still sit here and feel sorry for himself even though the shit he’s crying over was unavoidable. He knows Wonwoo getting hurt wasn’t his fault, yet he’s managed to talk himself into thinking it was in the span of five seconds. This isn’t Mingyu’s first time at the self hatred rodeo, he’s dealt with these feelings before but, it has been awhile since everything has caught up to him this severely. His head hurts and his lungs feel like they're being filled with water.

  


Time passes; he can't tell if it's seconds or minutes. His hands start to gain feeling again and he can actually hear his sniffles now. The silence is a little overwhelming and even though he’s the only one here, he begins to feel embarrassed at his own sobs. That’s how he knows this little breakdown he’s had is headed towards the nearest exit. Mingyu looks up and takes a deep breath. He chokes on it as fewer tears fall and this time he brings his hands to his face, wiping at his eyes but it only irritates them more.

 

He stands, having to stay in place for a few seconds as his legs get used to the feeling of being put back in use. He knows his expression is non-existent but his head feels clearer, well, as clear as it can be with this pounding headache he’s got going on. The lighting hasn’t changed but his eyes are more adjusted. He takes off his hoodie, dropping it to the floor. He can breathe a little better now with it off. He steps over it, walking to his bed. Mingyu kicks off his shoes, hands at his belt. He knows he'll have to shower and do laundry, but he's too tired. He finishes undressing, getting under his covers.

 

He'd rather throw his clothes away, along with tonight's events.  Even though he's mastered getting blood out of clothes, he just doesn't have the energy anymore. Mingyu closes his eyes, sheets cold against his skin. Sleep will help. Their room feels too quiet, and his body temperature is low. He misses Wonwoo, Mingyu didn't think about what his life would be like after Wonwoo left. His stomach aches, it hurts too much to sleep, but Mingyu refuses to get up.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu slowly opens his eyes, blinking at his wall. He needs to text Woozi, let him know he made it back okay.  Mingyu sits up, flinching at the hand that falls from his waist. His throat closes, looking down at Wonwoo’s sleeping face. Wonwoo’s dressed in clothes Mingyu has never seen him wear before. He figures they're Junhui's, a bad taste enters his mouth. It's all too strange, how Wonwoo looks normal, like nothing even happened. Mingyu's vision blurs, he blinks back his tears.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

His voice is scratchy, hand at Wonwoo’s shoulder, lightly shaking him awake. He has so much to ask Wonwoo, his mind’s a mess. Wonwoo’s slow to open his eyes, sitting up slightly as soon as he comes to. They both stare at each other, and Mingyu feels even weirder. Wonwoo looks away first, his gaze at Mingyu’s shoulder. Without a word, Wonwoo gets out of bed. The temperature change is instant, Mingyu didn’t notice how warm his bed was with Wonwoo in it. Wonwoo walks over to his desk, searching through his bag. Mingyu stares at his side of the room, remembering why Wonwoo’s clothes are all over. He pushes back the covers, body feeling stiff as he gets out of bed.

 

Mingyu touches the back of his neck, pressing down. He tenses, rolling his shoulder at the ache now present. Wonwoo’s opening up a plastic bag, he turns to face Mingyu, not meeting his gaze. Wonwoo holds out a small white bottle. Mingyu takes it, unable to pronounce the name, so he tries reading the ingredients instead.  

 

“What's this?”

 

That only fueled his confusion. Mingyu opens it, not smelling anything.

 

“It'll help..with the bruising.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice sounds the same as always, but his expressions awful. Mingyu nods, stepping towards their bathroom. He switches on the light, squinting at his reflection as he maneuvers his body to look. Dark red bruises cover the back of his neck and shoulder. He feels sore but not enough to feel how he should with something as big as this. There's dried blood across his neck and cheek. He looks rough, and feels it.

 

Mingyu stares down at the lotion. He's never used something like this before, let alone heard of it. He squeezes some out, noting that it's similar to aloe vera gel. It looks like something you wouldn't find at a pharmacy but rather a store with essential oils and fake crystals. He wants to ask where Wonwoo got it, but Wonwoo's gaze is on the floor.

 

“You alright?”

 

Just a small guess, Mingyu could be wrong, but Wonwoo looks angry. Wonwoo meets his gaze then, his eyes black and Mingyu can only stare back at him.

 

“He had no right hurting you.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, blinking a few times until his eyes return to normal. He's angry, but he's trying not to be. Mingyu turns back to the sink, hands playing with the bottle.

 

“He's just protective of you, it's okay.”

 

He half shrugs, glancing back at Wonwoo. It’s strange seeing Wonwoo like this, he finds it kind of scary that Wonwoo just doesn't speak when mad. Wonwoo sighs, walking into the bathroom. His hand is at Mingyu's lower back, the other taking the bottle from him.

 

“When did you get back?”

 

Mingyu asks, hoping to get Wonwoo talking again. The other opens the bottle and then Mingyu feels the lotion against his skin.

 

“An hour ago, you should sleep some more.”

 

Mingyu relaxes, feeling relieved. He ignores Wonwoo's suggestion.

 

“And you're okay?”

 

He turns around, expecting then for Wonwoo to miraculously look worse than he does.

 

“A hundred percent healed.” Wonwoo nods, his hand at Mingyu's arm. “What about you, are you hurt anywhere else?”

 

He isn't the one who reenacted _The Exorcist_. Mingyu smiles small, stepping closer to Wonwoo. Their positions change, Wonwoo now backing up against the sink.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

Mingyu's hands are at Wonwoo's waist. He feels better the longer he touches Wonwoo and sees for himself how okay the other is. Mingyu leans down, face against Wonwoo's neck. He relaxes as Wonwoo hugs him back, a hand carding through Mingyu's hair.

 

“It wasn't your fault, I should've told you how far we could go.”

 

His body feels warm, Mingyu feels cold. Mingyu merely nods to Wonwoo's words, closing his eyes as he breathes in Wonwoo's scent.

 

“Mingyu, I'm sorry.”

 

Wonwoo's body is still, his arms around Mingyu feel loose. Mingyu doesn't want to, but he pulls back first. Wonwoo's stronger, heals faster, he isn't weak like Mingyu. He's forgotten about the differences between them.

 

“I couldn't help you.”

 

He stares at Wonwoo, and everything he felt earlier rushes back to him. His chest feels heavy and it hurts to keep looking at Wonwoo.

 

“You did a lot.”

 

Wonwoo's hand pulls at his, leading them out of the bathroom. Mingyu wants to believe that, but he knows Wonwoo's just trying to make him feel better. He supposes for his first time being in that kind of situation, he did okay. Mingyu let's his hand fall to his side, watching as Wonwoo pushes back the covers.

 

“..I didn't think you'd come back.”

 

At this point, Mingyu's just saying everything that was troubling him earlier. He tends to do that whenever he's upset. It isn't an all out vent session, it's random, matching his thoughts and timing it with the needed courage to say it out loud. Wonwoo isn't looking at him, the blankets pushed back enough.

 

“I wouldn't leave without saying anything.”

 

He faces Mingyu, and Mingyu feels like shit seeing the pained expression Wonwoo has on. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, becoming aware of how cold he is.

 

“I know, I'm sorry for thinking that.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, getting into bed first.

 

“Don't be...just sleep some more.”

 

He pats down on the bed and Mingyu wants to smile but he's just tired. He feels better but at the same time like nothing's changed. Even as Wonwoo's arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer, Mingyu can't help but feel in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be doing this. He feels like he's just angering Junhui more and Mingyu can't handle that. He doesn't like knowing someone hates him and because of who it is, what they are, Mingyu's stomach hurts more.

 

“Relax..I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, he scoots down, his head burying itself into Mingyu's chest. Wonwoo's clinging onto him and Mingyu forces himself to relax, but he falls asleep with a frown.

  
  
  



	6. chapter 6

Mingyu's body feels less heavy as he opens his eyes. Wonwoo’s moved away, laying on his back. He’s watching something on his phone, not aware of Mingyu's staring. Zero thoughts go through Mingyu’s mind, just the intense need to get closer to Wonwoo. Mingyu isn’t used to this clingy feeling, he’s a pretty affectionate person but usually only with his friends, he’s never felt this desperate of a pull in his gut to be next to someone as much as he does with Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo doesn't even flinch when Mingyu takes an earbud out. Mingyu doesn't speak, scooting closer as he listens in on what Wonwoo's watching. He feels Wonwoo's arm move, wrapping around him as the two get comfortable again. Mingyu uses Wonwoo's shoulder as a pillow, blinking away his tiredness. The documentary Wonwoo's watching is enough to put Mingyu back to sleep. The narrator's voice is too monotone and the creatures on screen unsettle him.

 

“Gross.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, moving his head so the earbud falls out. He hates seeing anything that lives at the bottom of the ocean. Wonwoo laughs quietly, locking his phone, his palm warm against Mingyu's back. Mingyu keeps his eyes shut, hand moving across Wonwoo's stomach.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Wonwoo asks him, and Mingyu wants to lie. His hand moves with Wonwoo's intakes of breath. He wants to stay like this for a while longer. Wonwoo's fingers tap at his back and Mingyu sighs, nodding his head as he buries it against Wonwoo's neck.

 

“Up for a shower then?”

 

Mingyu smiles, cracking an eye open.

 

“Do I smell?”

 

He grins, moving as close as he can to Wonwoo. The other just laughs, shaking his head.

 

“Figured you'd want to wash that crusty blood vomit off your face.”

 

Wonwoo looks down at him, his expression calm and contrasting Mingyu's frown.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

Mingyu asks, needing to look away. He feels Wonwoo sigh and listens to him hum a lazy response.

 

“It did, but I have a high pain tolerance, so it wasn't that bad.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes. Wonwoo's trying to play it off, but Mingyu can't stop remembering what happened. Wonwoo looked like he was dying. Wonwoo also knew what would happen if he went that far without Junhui. Mingyu wants to ask why. Was it really because Wonwoo also wanted to run away, that he just forgot what would happen if he tried? Or did he go into it knowing that would be the outcome? Mingyu doesn’t want to be plagued by thoughts of Wonwoo purposely inflicting pain like that onto himself anymore.

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo sits up, Mingyu's hesitant to meet his gaze. “I'm okay.”

 

He's hovering over Mingyu now, face laced with concern at Mingyu's silence. He doesn't know what to say, Wonwoo's fine, he's up and moving. His skin looks vibrant and he's warm. It was scary, having to see Wonwoo like that and not be able to do anything. Mingyu nods once, sitting up. He wants to hold Wonwoo close. He scratches at his face, looking down at the blood under his nails.

 

“Guess I should get cleaned up.”

 

Mingyu gets out of bed, hearing Wonwoo do the same. He faces Wonwoo, smiling small as he heads to the bathroom, knowing Wonwoo will follow.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

     Mingyu’s eyes roam over Wonwoo's body, watching the water cascade down his back. He steps forward, pressing his head against Wonwoo’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin mixed with the body wash they shared. Wonwoo smiles, enjoying the tickling sensation in his stomach from Mingyu’s presence. A hand rests on Wonwoo’s hip, other just above his navel, Mingyu brings Wonwoo closer to him, heated bodies pressing against each other. Wonwoo stands still, hands coming up to rest over Mingyu’s, eyes looking down at the falling water.

 

He should apologise again, but he doesn't want to speak. Even after feeling the solidness of Mingyu's palms smooth over his skin as the other washed his back, Wonwoo feels as though Mingyu will break if he speaks. He wants to lean back into Mingyu, feel more of their skin touching, but they've been in here for awhile, the water not as warm anymore. Mingyu lifts his head, seeming to think the same thing. Wonwoo smiles small, tempted to keep Mingyu close, but he lets the other move his body away.

 

“What’s this from?”

 

Mingyu’s hands ghost over the scar under Wonwoo’s shoulder blade. Its long and jagged looking. It isn't raised and the color’s faint, but Mingyu can't stop staring at it, trying to figure out what would leave this kind of scar. Wonwoo didn't react at his touch, after a moment he sighs.

 

“ I got into a fight with another vampire who was using an enchanted witchblade.”

 

Mingyu stares at the back of his head. Wonwoo tries not to laugh as he faces the other. He rubs at Mingyu's hair, closing the distance.

 

“ I’m kidding.”

 

He laughs once and Mingyu blinks before smiling.

 

“ So what’s it really from..if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Mingyu mumbles the last part, just now realizing how rude it was to point a scar out. Wonwoo shrugs, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck.

 

“I’ll tell you some other time, okay?

 

He says it with that tone again, the one where it's easy for Mingyu to tell this is an off limits area. Mingyu nods, hands at the other's waist.

 

“I thought vampires are supposed to have perfect..everything, how can you have a scar?”

 

As soon as the words leave Mingyu’s mouth he feels embarrassed. Obviously movie and book logic doesn’t really stand a chance against the actual thing. He knows he's still talking about the mysterious scar, but he doesn't know what else to say. It's strange for Mingyu to have noticed it, or that he even were able to pay this much close attention to Wonwoo's body. Mingyu feels comfortable being naked around Wonwoo, and the realization of that is making him act like a fool.

 

“I thought that too, but it's there so.”

 

Wonwoo pulls away, shutting off the water. He doesn't sound upset, just indifferent. Mingyu pushes back the shower curtain, grabbing towels for them. Vampires having scars doesn't seem that strange to Mingyu the longer he thinks about it. Aside from all the ones he's met having slightly above average looks, there isn't much appearance wise to distinguish them from humans.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“ Remember the first time you told me how you felt?”

 

The question catches Mingyu by surprise. He takes off the towel from his head, looking at Wonwoo at his desk. His voice came out more gravelly than usual, almost mumbling but Mingyu still heard him.

 

“ I try to forget, but yeah.”

 

Mingyu laughs once, staring at Wonwoo's back. His skin isn't dry, lower back still victim to droplets. Mingyu's throat closes as Wonwoo faces him. He watches a tear fall down Wonwoo's cheek and he can feel water enter his lungs again.

 

“ I.. as soon as you developed feelings for me, I knew..I'm sorry.”

 

His body feels heavy having to listen to Wonwoo say this. Mingyu frowns, feeling confused, not understanding why Wonwoo looks so hurt. He's not that embarrassed, having figured Wonwoo knew, but he still rubs at the back of his neck.

 

“You don't have to apologise-”

 

Mingyu starts but Wonwoo gives him a pleading look and Mingyu's lips form a tight line. Wonwoo clears his throat, wiping at his face quickly.

 

     “If I just gave you a chance sooner, we could've had more time together...I just never know how long we'll stay. Didn't see the point of getting close to anyone because of that.”

 

Mingyu can't say anything, he can only listen as Wonwoo speaks his mind.

 

“I feel really stupid that I even thought I could be involved with someone-not that I regret it.”

 

Wonwoo is staring at him now, gaze so afraid of anything Mingyu will say. Mingyu just nods, smiling small to him. Wonwoo has to look away, hating the pain he's causing.

 

“I don't regret you..I just wish I could do it over.”

 

Mingyu sits up more, the towel around his hips feeling loose. His stomach flips, the sensation spreading to his fingertips as Wonwoo comes closer.

 

“I didn't really try all that hard to get close to you either, you know.”

 

He wants to take away some of the regret on Wonwoo's face. The other just looks away, fully accepting that this is all his fault. Mingyu smiles small, fingers brushing up against Wonwoo's towel to get his attention.

 

“We still have time, don't we?”

 

It's a little past one in the afternoon and Wonwoo and Junhui will leave tomorrow. After that, Mingyu doesn't know what will happen to him, and he doubts Junhui would allow communication between the two. At least, not at first, not until after Wonwoo's scent leaves him.

 

“Midnight.”

 

Mingyu blinks up at him. Wonwoo nods, gaze at the ground. He's wasted so much of their time on sleep already. Mingyu takes hold of Wonwoo's hand, pulling him gently to sit down.

 

“I don't want to go.”  

 

Their hold on each other's hands tightens. Wonwoo's head rests against Mingyu's shoulder, his hair still damp. It's true that phones exist, and they will see eachother again, but suddenly having to separate like this hurts. Mingyu doesn't know what kind of memories Wonwoo has here or the pain he's feeling, but Mingyu likes to think he can understand the hurt Wonwoo has about saying goodbye. It's all sinking in now, and Mingyu just wants to feel Wonwoo.

 

“Hey..”

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, eyes lined red, looking at Mingyu with the expression Mingyu hates seeing. His hand lets go of Wonwoo's, moving up his arm, palm warm against his shoulder. Wonwoo lowers his gaze, breath hitting Mingyu's lips. They could go out, get away again just for a moment to pretend they don't have to say goodbye. Mingyu closes his eyes, nose touching Wonwoo's. They can go slow, they can see each other again,  but Mingyu wants to at least remember how Wonwoo tastes.

 

Wonwoo's lips are gentle against his. Mingyu leans in more, hands falling to Wonwoo’s waist. The towel around his hips loosens completely, his thigh now victim to the cold as they break apart. Wonwoo scoots back on the bed, Mingyu quick to follow, chasing the warmth of Wonwoo's skin. Mingyu just looks at him, his lips darker, his skin just as exposed as Mingyu's. Wonwoo glances down, his eyes on Mingyu's body and Mingyu doesn't mind.

 

He smiles small, face starting to feel warmer the longer Wonwoo looks at him. The other meets his gaze then, and Mingyu just nods. Wonwoo’s hands wrap around his neck, the warmth from Wonwoo's thighs around his hips burn. The familiar metallic taste enters his mouth as Wonwoo pulls him down. Wonwoo's skin is soft, chest pushing up against Mingyu's, hands smoothing over his back.

 

He can feel every part of Wonwoo pushing up against him. Their breathings heavy, heat is spreading from Mingyu's gut. Mingyu’s warmth leaves him, arms holding himself up and he looks down at Wonwoo, breathless.  

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Wonwoo's hand is at his cheek, bringing back Mingyu's focus. Wonwoo looks away, wondering if he should sit up, stop whatever was going to happen. Mingyu smiles small, but his eyes look unsure.

 

“If I want to stop at anytime..will that be okay?”

 

Mingyu's eyes don't meet his. Wonwoo's brows knit, staring up at him. He doesn't understand why Mingyu sounds scared to hear his answer. Wonwoo's hand leaves his cheek. He waits until Mingyu meets his gaze to nod.

 

“I don't want to do anything if you're not comfortable.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, the look on his face one of relief that Wonwoo doesn't understand. Mingyu's visibly more comfortable now, Wonwoo's hand touches at his arm, able to feel the goosebumps covering Mingyu's skin. He doesn't touch more than that, lying still beneath Mingyu. Wonwoo waits until after Mingyu leans back down, his lips as gentle as the hand at Wonwoo's thigh. Teeth lightly pull at his bottom lip before he feels Mingyu’s tongue slip into his mouth. Wonwoo feels like time won’t catch up with them. He could stay here tasting Mingyu, being comforted and surrounded by his scent.

 

He feels Mingyu's body move against his, a smile forms on his lips as he feels Mingyu's own at his neck. Wonwoo knows what they're doing holds some other meaning to Mingyu, and he's okay with not knowing what, just glad that Mingyu's even wanting to do this. Wonwoo's hands move to his back, keeping Mingyu close, eyes clenched shut and breathing noticeable. Mingyu’s teeth scrapes against his collar bone. Wonwoo's head pushes into the bed, Mingyu's hand moves to his hip, pressing down.

 

The other's mouth makes its way down his chest, Wonwoo opens his eyes. He stares at their ceiling, stomach flipping as Mingyu takes one of Wonwoo's nipples into his mouth, tongue circling over it before he sucks gently. Wonwoo's body arches up, hands in Mingyu's hair. He lets out a breathy moan, the daylight in their room becoming too bright as he closes his eyes again. The back of Mingyu's neck is burning, and he can tell his hands are shaking while touching Wonwoo’s skin, but he doesn’t want to stop to catch his breath.

 

He continues exploring Wonwoo's body. Lips dragging further down Wonwoo’s  torso, teeth nipping at the soft skin of his stomach. Mingyu smiles against his skin, feeling every gasp that leaves Wonwoo's mouth each time he bites down. The pounding in his ears almost masks Wonwoo's voice, but Mingyu still hears it. He’s only focused on Wonwoo. He's happy, relishing in the new information of how sensitive Wonwoo’s stomach is.

 

Mingyu sits up a bit, hands resting low on Wonwoo’s hips. He looks up at Wonwoo in a daze, seeing the flush against his skin, breathing just as hard as he is. Wonwoo opens his eyes, meeting Mingyu's gaze. Wonwoo lets his head fall back, bringing a hand up to his mouth, laughing into it. It’s too much, looking at Mingyu in this situation. He quickly stops, feeling Mingyu’s teeth at his hip.

 

He lies there, exposed under Mingyu's gaze. Mingyu's hands smooth over Wonwoo's legs, parting them as he scoots farther down on the bed. Wonwoo raises his head, watching Mingyu secretly, staring at his redden ears. He drops his gaze, head falling back down on the bed. Wonwoo loses it for a few seconds, feeling Mingyu’s lips on the inside of his thigh, teeth biting at the soft skin. Wonwoo's hips push up, desperately wanting to feel Mingyu more.

 

He bites down on his bottom lip, hips stilling, trying to let Mingyu to take his time. Mingyu's heart is hammering in his chest, he's really doing this, yet it doesn’t seem real. Wonwoo's breath hitches, feeling the warmth of Mingyu’s mouth around him. Wonwoo reaches down, fingers in Mingyu’s hair, close to tugging at the coarse strands. Mingyu’s other hand is on Wonwoo’s thigh, keeping his legs apart. His tongue tracing under the head of Wonwoo’s dick and Wonwoo throws his head back, pulling harshly at Mingyu’s hair and Mingyu moans, sending vibrations around Wonwoo.

 

His hands leave Mingyu’s hair then, finding themselves tangled in his sheets. Wonwoo’s back arches and Mingyu’s hand moves to his hips, holding him down again. Mingyu looks up, watching Wonwoo’s chest move with every intake of breath, ears ringing at the sound of his moans. Mouth enveloping more of him, Wonwoo thrusts up subconsciously and Mingyu is quick to relax his jaw. Wonwoo can feel his body tense and the wet heat of Mingyu’s mouth becomes too much.

 

It's embarrassingly quick, Wonwoo knows this, but he's too far gone. Soft lips slide off of him and Wonwoo’s hands release Mingyu’s sheets. His breathings ragged, face warm as he sits up. His hands cup Mingyu’s face, dragging him back up as he kisses him, tongue licking into his mouth tasting himself. He leans back down, moaning into Mingyu’s mouth. His lips leave Mingyu’s, kissing greedily along Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu laughs at the tickling sensation of Wonwoo’s fangs against his skin.

 

Wonwoo wants to quickly cover his embarrassment with Mingyu's own moans. He doesn't realize how overly eager and fast he's moving until Mingyu's hand is at his shoulder.

 

“ Uhm..wait just a second..”

 

Mingyu mumbles, eyes hesitant to meet Wonwoo's.

 

“Sorry..”

 

Wonwoo sits up with him, and Mingyu stares at the space between them.

 

“Should we stop?”

 

Wonwoo asks. He doesn't find it really fair to do that right now, but if Mingyu wants to, he will. Mingyu smiles at him small, and Wonwoo feels his throat close. The fact that Mingyu can even look at him with his appearance right now is enough to want to never leave his side.

 

“I'm okay..just nervous.”

 

Mingyu laughs once, hand covering Wonwoo's. He doesn't need to feel Mingyu's chest to be able to know that, but he still let's Mingyu guide his hand. Wonwoo laughs, feeling Mingyu's nervousness be at the same level as his own. Mingyu's smile lessens, his expression turning sober as he leans in. Wonwoo stares past his shoulder, Mingyu's breath hitting his ear.

 

“I want you to touch me.”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen. Mingyu's voice did a great job at making his nerves grow. The other pulls back, staring at Wonwoo with an even redder face than his own. Wonwoo nods, not needing to understand the weight behind Mingyu's words to know there is one in the first place. Wonwoo looks at his hand under Mingyu's. His fingers are more slender, skin always looking discolored compared to Mingyu's. Wonwoo looks back up at Mingyu, their hands moving down his chest, fingers dragging over his skin.

 

He gets to touch Mingyu. Wonwoo hopes he doesn't look as nervous as he feels.Mingyu's hand leaves his just above his navel. The rest is up to Wonwoo now and Wonwoo wants nothing more than for Mingyu to only feel good. Wonwoo's hand pushes at his chest, Mingyu scoots back, stopping when he feels his pillows. His body doesn't feel as cold anymore, but his stomachs still hurting from the nerves. Mingyu looks away the second Wonwoo's searching the side of his bed frame.

 

He almost forgot Wonwoo knows about that now. Wonwoo's hand touches his shoulder, Mingyu meets his gaze, face burning. Wonwoo moves slow onto Mingyu's lap. His hands are at Wonwoo's hips, and the nostalgia from this position is overwhelming. It's entirely different this time. He can feel Wonwoo's skin against his, knows how he tastes by heart. Mingyu leans forward, head pressing against Wonwoo's shoulder.

 

“This okay?”

 

Wonwoo asks him quietly, Mingyu can only nod against his skin. He lifts his head, pressing a quick peck to Wonwoo's lips, just to distract himself from feeling how warm Wonwoo's thighs are against his own. Wonwoo opens the bottle of lube, fingers dragging it from his palm. He takes a breath, capturing Mingyu's eyes before leaning in. He kisses Mingyu, making it easier on both of them to wrap his hand around Mingyu's dick.

 

Mingyu's mouth parts, gasping into Wonwoo's mouth. His fingers press into Wonwoo's hips, afraid to pull him close. His eyes open slightly, unable to kiss Wonwoo the longer he moves his wrist like that. Mingyu turns his head, feeling the familiar tickling sensation of Wonwoo's fangs at his neck. He isn't scared, knowing Wonwoo won't hurt him. The warmth radiating off of Mingyu’s skin comforts Wonwoo’s body. He pulls away from Mingyu, head dizzy at the sounds Mingyu's giving him.

 

He watches Mingyu look down at their chests, Wonwoo’s eyes close, a sigh leaving his lips feeling Mingyu's hand around him. He wants to do what Mingyu did before, swat away his hand and take care of Mingyu only. Wonwoo's body moves closer, hips moving in time with Mingyu's hand, finding it irritating how sensitive he is to Mingyu's touch. His own hand falters, ears burning at how bad he is in comparison to Mingyu.

 

Mingyu holds his gaze, smiling once before leaning in. His touch leaves Wonwoo, laughing quietly at the confused noise Wonwoo makes. Mingyu's hand moves under his, Wonwoo feels the need to say this isn't fair but the thought leaves him, feeling Mingyu's hand wrap around both of them, moving slowly.

 

Wonwoo's arms are around Mingyu's neck, fingers pressing down hard on his back, careful not to dig his nails into the skin, knowing how easy it would be to make him bleed. Mingyu's body shakes underneath him, his breaths shallow, voice higher pitched. It's too much, Wonwoo chokes on his moan, cumming over Mingyu's fist. Mingyu buries his face against Wonwoo's shoulder, hand still pumping them, faster now.

 

Mingyu finishes with a quiet moan, breath hot and fanning against Wonwoo's neck, his hair tickling Wonwoo's cheek. His eyes are shut, afraid to look up at Wonwoo and see his expression. Wonwoo's hands lift his head, fingers coming up to brush away his hair from his eyes. The two look at each other, coming down from their highs. Mingyu smiles, closing his eyes as he presses his forehead to Wonwoo's. He laughs, trying to catch his breath.

 

“That was-sorry.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, Wonwoo shakes his head. He hates hearing the immediate insecurity in Mingyu's voice. This wasn't how Mingyu wanted things to go. He wants to be able to do more, but he doesn't like feeling this nervous and needs a long break. He doesn't know how to explain that to Wonwoo without making it sound like he didn’t just absolutely love what they did.

 

“Mingyu, look at me.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands cup Mingyu’s face when he meets his gaze. He stares into Mingyu’s eyes, blinking a few times until he knows his eye color is normal again.

 

“I don’t regret it.”

 

He waits until Mingyu nods to get rid of this serious expression. Mingyu feels like crying again so he laughs, pulling Wonwoo close. He buries his head into Wonwoo’s chest, eyes closed but he can still feel tears falling down his face. Wonwoo brings a hand up, resting at the back of Mingyu’s head, fingers tangled in his hair and he lets him cry.

 

It takes a loud clap of thunder to knock Mingyu out of his head. He sits up, Wonwoo’s hand sliding down to rest on his chest now. Mingyu meets his concerned gaze and gives him a small smile. Mingyu grabs for one their towels, cleaning off Wonwoo’s stomach and then his own before tossing it onto the floor, too lazy to do it properly. He wipes at his face, quick to get rid of any remnants of his tears.

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, face equally as red as Mingyu's. The two stare at each other before Wonwoo leans down a bit, pressing his lips to Mingyu's. He pulls back, smiling at Mingyu. It's raining hard now, the wind hitting against their window. Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu's breath fanning over his face as he leans up to return the kiss. It takes longer than it should so Wonwoo opens his eyes,witnessing the end of Mingyu's yawn.

 

“ Sorry.”

 

Mingyu laughs, face becoming redder by the second. Wonwoo almost snorts. He lightly pushes at Mingyu's shoulder, getting off of him.

 

“ You need sleep.”

 

Wonwoo says, the bed moving as he lays down. He grabs at the comforter, pulling it over Mingyu's shoulders, forcing the other to lie with him.

 

“Not tired, that was a waking up yawn.”

 

Mingyu tries to protest and Wonwoo gives him a  look of disbelief. Wonwoo sits up, causing Mingyu's comforter to slide off of them. He takes one of Mingyu’s pillows in his hands and throws it down onto Mingyu's chest. With a thud, Wonwoo lays most of his body on top of Mingyu's. His head lays on the pillow as he reaches behind himself to pull the blanket back over them. He then lets out a content sigh, as if Mingyu makes the most comfortable bed.

 

Mingyu doesn't think this could be considered cuddling since if Wonwoo were to move the pillow a few centimeters higher, he could easily suffocate Mingyu. He still brings his arms up, hugging Wonwoo's body. He feels one of Wonwoo's hands come to rest on his shoulder when he starts to run his hand through Wonwoo's hair. He stares at their ceiling, listening to the rain. Mingyu doesn't know why he cried. He figures it must be a combination of everything; what happened with Wonwoo, them having to separate, having sex again.

 

Wonwoo sighs heavily, his hand fidgeting, finger tracing a circle onto Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu doesn't want to waste anymore of their time in silence.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Mingyu asks, determined to have a conversation and not succumb to sleep.

 

“ Tonight.”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds muffled. Mingyu lifts his head, seeing that Wonwoo has his face smushed into the pillow. Mingyu lets his head fall back, glaring at the ceiling.

 

“Right at Midnight?”

 

The words come out of his mouth like a drawn out sigh. He doesn't want to talk about this. Mingyu keeps playing with Wonwoo's hair, slowly twirling a strand before letting it fall and smoothing over it like he's petting a cat.

 

“Maybe earlier, can’t say for sure when it’s Junhui.”

 

Mingyu nods, he doesn't know what to say, neither of them do so they both remain quiet. The rain picks up outside, there's muffled music playing in someone's room down the hall. Mingyu's eyes feel heavy, stomach no longer hurting.

 

“Your stomach is making weird noises, you should go eat something.”

 

He feels Wonwoo's chest vibrate with laughter. It makes Mingyu smile but he doesn't have enough energy to laugh with Wonwoo. Mingyu rolls his eyes, holding onto Wonwoo tighter when the other tries to move away.

 

“No thanks, I can't even look at food right now.”

 

Eating would just point out how different they are, remind them of their countdown. Wonwoo huffs out air in an attempt to laugh, his body relaxes more, sinking as far down as he can on top of Mingyu.

 

“What happens to a vampire when they die?”

 

Mingyu's question doesn't ruin the calm quietness that's settled over them. It couldn't do anything in the first place because neither of them really feel anything at the moment. Wonwoo shifts a bit on top of Mingyu, before rolling off of him completely. Mingyu would pout from the lack of skinship, but to be honest Wonwoo is extremely bony and it was getting hard to breathe with his elbow digging into Mingyu's ribs.

 

“What do you think happens?”

 

Wonwoo asks while lifting the pillow off of Mingyu's chest and flipping it behind his head. He settles onto his back with a yawn, voice somewhat teasing.

 

“Dunno.”

 

Mingyu sits up a bit with his new freedom. Wonwoo watches him with an amused smile.

 

“Do they turn to dust like on Buffy..?”

 

A few seconds of silence pass between them and Mingyu registers Wonwoo's confused face.

 

“ _Buffy_?”

 

He gives Wonwoo a look of _‘are you serious you don't know what the thing is’_ , to which Wonwoo sends him an annoyed reply of ‘ _obviously not that's why I asked’_. Mingyu throws off his side of the blanket, grumbling to himself in disbelief that Wonwoo hasn't seen such an iconic show. He frowns, given the time and subject matter, it's possible not everyone in the world has heard of it, but Mingyu will still be surprised.  

 

He pulls his pants out from under his bed. Phone now in hand as he plops back down onto his bed, pulling his side of the blanket back over his body. He unlocks his phone and searches for an example.

 

“ _Buffy the vampire slayer_ -amazing show, not the point but, the vampires on it died like this.”

 

Making himself scoot down to Wonwoo's eye level, Mingyu holds his phone above their faces and hits play. It's only a fifteen second video but all the details are there. _Vampire_ -gets staked then turns to dust, _Buffy_ -strikes cool pose and says some kind of pun. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's face immediately after, searching for a reaction. Wonwoo’s expression doesn’t change.

 

“So..is it?”

 

He asks, Wonwoo purses his lips. He shakes his head slightly.

 

“Not sure.”

 

Mingyu frowns, sitting up, his back pressed against his headboard. Mingyu plays with his phone on his lap, Wonwoo sits up too, mimicking his position.

 

“If the vampire was turned a few hundred _-ish_ years ago, give or take...maybe they'd burst into dust like that. Someone my age or younger wouldn't..probably..”

 

Wonwoo reaches over and takes Mingyu's phone from his hands, unlocking it and playing the video again. His shoulder presses against Mingyu’s.

 

“Maybe someone like me would just have time catch up and start decaying really fast or something...that sounds scary, but does it make sense? I haven't seen another vampire die before, your guess is as good as mine.”

 

Mingyu looks ahead, staring at their door. Half of him feels as though this new information is anticlimactic compared to what he’s read and watched about vampires. The other half thinks they shouldn't be talking about this.

 

“Pretty sure Junhui wouldn't tell me either.”

 

He feels Wonwoo drop his phone in the space between them lying on his side.  Mingyu picks up his phone, tossing it onto the ground.

 

“Tired?”

 

Mingyu looks down at Wonwoo, hands gripping the edge of his pillow. Wonwoo shakes his head but Mingyu can see him stifling a yawn. Mingyu lifts his comforter, pulling it up and over their heads, protecting them from any nearby monsters. The two can barely hear any thundering now.

 

“I’ve always hated storms.”

 

Wonwoo’s thumb is at his mouth, nail tracing absentmindedly at his lip. Mingyu wants to fight the storm clouds.

 

“Me too..but only when I was a kid.”

 

He sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo when the other sends a quick glare at the teasing. Mingyu smiles, holding back a laugh.

 

“Why don’t you like them?”

 

Mingyu reaches up, brushing some of Wonwoo’s hair out of his eyes. His hand slowly drops in the space between them. Wonwoo's eyes are hooded, his blinks becoming slower and more drawn out.

 

“Don't know..just have ever since I was a kid. I wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how tired. I'd feel sick, and this _weird_ feeling would be over me until morning..like I was waiting for someone to come home, but I never was..does that make sense?”

 

Mingyu stares at him, thinking back on what he felt as a kid. The feeling of waiting for someone to come home is just wanting to feel at ease knowing that person is safe.    Wonwoo closes his eyes, but Mingyu can tell he’s not falling asleep.

 

“It makes sense. For me, I’d go into my parents room and sleep in their bed and I’d be okay.”

 

There wasn't any reason for him to stay awake by himself when he knew his parents would make him feel safe. That's all it is, wanting the fear to be chased away.

 

“Do you think maybe you wanted that? The comfort of your parents..?”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes a little, staring at Mingyu’s hand. After a moment, he shrugs slightly.

 

“I wasn’t that attached to them. Storms are just scary.”

 

He yawns which makes Mingyu bite back one of his own. Wonwoo closes his eyes fully now and Mingyu drops their conversation. His response made every brief mention of his family make sense now. Wonwoo’s family probably isn't as functional as Mingyu's. It's all clear now and Mingyu won’t make the mistake of prying again.

 

Mingyu's stomach makes another noticeable growl. Wonwoo smiles, slow to open his eyes. He gives Mingyu a look and Mingyu gives in this time, pushing the blankets off of them.

 

“You have no intention of coming with me, huh?”

 

The air is cold, attacking his body as he steps towards his dresser. Mingyu's just assuming with everything on Wonwoo's mind, wanting to sit and watch Mingyu eat doesn't seem appealing. Wonwoo hums, confirming his thoughts.

 

“Your bed's simply too comfy.”

 

Mingyu steps into his boxers, scoffing as Wonwoo stretches his arms above his head loudly. Mingyu's glad the air didn't change from their conversation. He pulls a long sleeved shirt over his head, searching for an old beanie his stole from Woozi to tame his hair.

 

“Eat a full meal of nutrients.”

 

Wonwoo sits up, pointing at Mingyu. His tone was playful but his face makes it seem like a threat. Mingyu barely has time to pull up his sweatpants without giving the other a gigantic eye roll.

 

“You do the same.”

 

The extra blood bags in their mini fridge haven't gone unnoticed by Mingyu. He walks back over to his bed, grabbing his wallet and keys out of his pants. Wonwoo lays down with a huff, mumbling an annoyed whatever. Mingyu grins, putting on his shoes.

 

“Take your time..I won't be going anywhere.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, gaze on the ceiling. Mingyu wonders if he should tell Wonwoo that he doesn't need the reassurance, but if he’s being completely honest, he does.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

After getting food into his system, Mingyu felt like he actually slept good. Coffee made his mood even better. He forced a random walk around the courtyard, just to buy more time for the meal he ate too fast. It's colder out than he thought, and an hour had gone by, so Mingyu deemed it a long enough of a break from Wonwoo. He ate, walked around, and even managed a reply to some texts.

 

When he returned to their room, Wonwoo had cleaned up. Mingyu's clothes were put in their hamper, and Wonwoo's side was straightened up. Mingyu takes off his beanie, glancing away from Wonwoo's now organized suitcase. Wonwoo's at his desk, going through the drawers and Mingyu blatantly ignores the reason why.

 

“You really don't get cold?”

 

Mingyu asks, walking into their bathroom, referring to Wonwoo’s current outfit of just his underwear. He barely gets a hum in response, Wonwoo too busy checking numerous pens to see if they work.

 

“What does that feel like?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him then, thinking for a second, watching Mingyu brush his teeth.

 

“I feel how cold it is but, at the same time I don’t..?”

 

Mingyu stops brushing his teeth, toothbrush hanging in his mouth as he turns to give a confused glance at Wonwoo.

 

“Whash that mean?”

 

He asks, continuing his brushing. Wonwoo chews at his bottom lip, trying to rack his brain for an answer. He's tired from going through his things. Mingyu smells of coffee and the outside, Wonwoo just wants to lay back down with him. He picks up the pens that work, stuffing them into his bag.

 

“You know how when you get something from a freezer and it's cold-you can feel the temperature instantly, but you don't start to shiver from the few seconds it takes to grab it?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes follow Mingyu's body as he leans down to rinse his mouth. Mingyu hums and Wonwoo looks back to his desk,swallowing down his thoughts of how domestic this scene seems. He's lived with Mingyu for months, yet he's just now realizing how freely they exist around each other.

 

“It's like that, kind of. Maybe more dull..the things I could feel before I was like this are still the same just duller.”

 

He hears Mingyu's toothbrush be set down on the counter, his footsteps growing closer.

 

“Weird.”

 

A towel is thrown over Wonwoo's head. Mingyu laughs behind him, Wonwoo-still temporarily blind-turns to face Mingyu whose hands start to rub the towel against his hair very gently.

 

“My hair’s dry enough.”

 

He says from under the towel, voice muffled. Mingyu pauses, then continues on like Wonwoo didn't speak. He huffs, allowing Mingyu to continue.

 

“These towels suck, we shouldn't use something this harsh.”

 

Mingyu can't see the eye roll Wonwoo gives him so Wonwoo chooses to shake his head violently, making the towel fall to the floor.

 

“Are you a hair stylist now?”

 

Mingyu grins at him, bending down to pick it up.

 

“My mom is, I've only dabbled.”  Wonwoo blinks at him, not expecting that answer. “My friend Hoshi got his hair bleached by me the first time, and then I just kept doing it despite my mom wanting to kill us both.”

 

Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo immediately remembers who that is. He can't help but frown, picturing how frizzy the boys hair was.

 

“Isn't bleach bad?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu's eyes leave his, shrugging once as he plays with the towel.

 

“Yeah, but he isn't bald yet.”

 

Mingyu walks back into the bathroom, putting away the towel. Wonwoo smiles at him. He never thought about changing his own look, but he wouldn't mind having Mingyu play with his hair. Wonwoo leans forward, hand pulling at the cord of his lamp. Mingyu shuts off the bathroom light, gaze on Wonwoo's back.

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen, yelping as he feels Mingyu poke at his sides. His hand hits the top of his lamp, whacking it off his desk. Mingyu's laughter is cut short. The two don’t say anything, only blink at the spot of where the lamp once was. Wonwoo bends down, picking it up, staring in disbelief.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

Mingyu quickly puts out. Wonwoo’s gaze remains frozen, tracing over the awkwardly bent stand.

 

“ You don’t have to, it was just a lamp.”

 

He mumbles, setting the carcass down on his desk. Mingyu steps back, watching Wonwoo sit down at his bed. Mingyu feels awful, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“ Let it be your going away present.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him then.  Mingyu’s smiling but Wonwoo can see the dullness in his eyes. Wonwoo stands, figuring Mingyu won't take no for an answer here. He nods, looking out their window.

 

“Is it still raining?”

 

Wonwoo asks, glancing back to Mingyu. The other opens up their fridge,getting a bottle of water.

 

“Barely sprinkling, but we shouldn't stay out too long.”

 

Mingyu’s leans against Wonwoo's desk. Wonwoo chews at his lip, sorting through the clothes in his suitcase. They should really invest in an umbrella. Wonwoo frowns, pulling out a black t-shirt.

 

“ Is this mine or yours?”

 

Wonwoo turns around, holding up the shirt for Mingyu. He folded it without thinking, but he doesn't recognize it as his or Junhui's.

 

“Put it on?”

 

Mingyu shrugs and Wonwoo doesn’t think twice. The fabric loosely fits around his body and Wonwoo can tell this isn’t his from how low it hangs on him.

 

“ I don’t understand, you’re not even that much taller than me.”

 

He stares at Mingyu whose eyes are roaming over his body. Wonwoo takes the shirt off, throwing it at Mingyu’s chest.

 

“Lamp shopping first.”

 

Wonwoo turns around, smiling as he picks out clothes he knows are his.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


They’re passing by the student lounge when Mingyu hears the distinct noise of Seokmin’s laughter. Mingyu stops in his tracks, glancing over to see his group of friends all together with what looks like their usual study group. Only, without Mingyu and with the new presence of Seungcheol and Seungkwan. A small jealous feeling pains his gut but he quickly wills it to go away, knowing that he’s chosen not to be there and isn’t being excluded on purpose. Woozi makes eye contact with him, and Mingyu's hold on Wonwoo's hand tightens.

 

“Oh wow, it’s Mingyu, the boy who doesn't know how to read.”

 

Woozi’s sarcastic tone rings in Mingyu’s ears and he lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, quickly walking to where Woozi is sitting. He did reply to the messages their other friends left, he just couldn't word one to Woozi. Mingyu kneels down, Woozi doesn’t glance at him, continuing to type on his laptop. The others continue on with their conversations, not wanting to listen to the lecture that’s about to happen.

 

“I took care of it without him finding out, something you’d know if you would bother to look at your phone.”

 

Woozi mumbles loud enough just for him to hear. Mingyu glances wearily at Seungcheol a few feet away on the couch with Vernon, sharing earbuds and concentrating heavily on Vernon’s tablet. Mingyu looks back up at Woozi, puppy dog eyes prepared just in case he looks down.

 

“Thank you, I owe you one. I’m sorry for not reading anything, I was busy with other stuff.”

 

He watches as Woozi smirks slightly, his expression immediately turning back to nothing as he types harder and Mingyu can tell he’s still angry.

 

“ Not _one_ , try one _hundred_ . I went through a lot of bullshit to get that mess cleaned at the asscrack of dawn. It really didn’t help that my best friend-after appearing like a fucking serial killer-just zombied off and _didn’t_ even _call_ me like he said he would-which is something any _decent_ person would do- _especially_ after all that, but no yeah, just buy me food as compensation.”

 

Woozi stops typing, he shuts his laptop and Mingyu flinches. He’s looking expectantly at Mingyu now, so, Mingyu being Mingyu, smiles up at him. He watches Woozi sigh and Mingyu’s smile is gone.

 

“ I’m sorry. Jihoon, really, I’m so sorry.”

 

Woozi rolls his eyes and Mingyu purses his lips, knowing that didn't work.

 

“ Sorry, you’ve used your ‘ _real name, this is serious’_ card up for the month.”

 

Mingyu nods, he glances away, looking over at their friends. He watches as Seokmin steals a bag of animal crackers off of Hoshi’s lap and then sees Hoshi lunge his whole body, attacking his friend. The crackers fall to the floor and they both stop, sliding off the couch to mourn the loss of food. He looks past them and sees Wonwoo standing off to the side, out of the way of everyone. Mingyu wants to get up but he can feel Woozi’s gaze burning into his face.

 

“I’ll explain everything-and I mean everything, but right now I have to be with Wonwoo. Really long and vague story short but this is like-my last day with him.”

 

Mingyu meets Woozi’s gaze then. He doesn’t look angry. Woozi looks over to Wonwoo and then back to Mingyu, obviously confused.

 

“ Is he transferring or something..?”

 

Woozi asks, voice sounding at ease now that he's seen Wonwoo is alive. Mingyu can feel tears pricking at his eyes, he smiles, nodding.

 

“ Something like that, anyway, please just...wait a bit longer and then we can talk?”

 

He begs and Woozi is staring at him with what little patience he has left.

 

“Keep your phone on at least?”

 

Mingyu smiles standing up and Woozi lets out a disappointed huff. Mingyu goes to leave but he feels a hand at his sleeve. He looks down at Woozi, confused.

 

“ Tell Wonwoo it was nice meeting him,I guess.”

 

Woozi lets go of Mingyu’s sleeve. He appreciates the goodbye for Wonwoo, even if the two didn't have time to get to know one another. Mingyu takes a few steps forward.

 

“ I will, thanks again..Jihoon.”

 

He quickly runs away, hearing Woozi curse at him and the rest of their friends chorus of laughter. Mingyu greets Wonwoo with a smile that Wonwoo matches, hands already finding each other again.

 

“ Ready to go?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu nods, leaving his friends to their studies. People glance at them on their way out of the building but Mingyu can’t seem to be bothered, too busy trying to remember how to breathe every time Wonwoo squeezes his hand.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


“Look, this one turns on if you touch the thingy.”

 

Wonwoo sets down the first lamp they had seen walking in here. Mingyu said it was too bland but Wonwoo didn’t mind. He walks over to Mingyu, biting back a laugh as he watches him play with the lamp, turning it on and off again.

 

“ Maybe you should get one too.”

 

Mingyu turns it on one last time. He shakes his head, facing Wonwoo.

 

“I barely use my desk, but this one is really cool.”

 

He laughs and Wonwoo flicks his gaze between Mingyu and the lamp. He stares at it for a few seconds, not really seeing the cool factor, but he nods once.

 

“ Okay, that one.”

 

Mingyu’s face lights up and Wonwoo reaches down, picking the box up, he looks down at it in his arms, eyes going wide.

 

“Mingyu, this lamp is eighty dollars.”

 

Wonwoo’s grip tightens, he watches Mingyu blink at the box. Then Mingyu smiles, taking the box from Wonwoo’s arms, carefully setting it back down on the shelf.

 

“Actually, now that I think about it, the first lamp was good. Let’s get that one.”

 

Mingyu puts his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders, steering them back to the direction of the other end of this aisle. He picks up the box, shoving it under his arm, other hand already out and waiting for Wonwoo to take it.Wonwoo glances behind them, watching a group of girls near by talking loudly. He winces, feeling Mingyu's hand tighten.

 

“The one laughing, can you tell me what she looks like?”

 

Mingyu’s voice is quiet, gaze to the ground. Wonwoo looks away from him, staring at the girl.

 

“Blonde, really short, looks twelve." Mingyu's grip loosens, Wonwoo stares at him. “Know her..?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, the color returning to his face. He lets go of Wonwoo's hand, pointing ahead.

 

“Just sounded like someone I do, hey should we get an umbrella?”  

 

Wonwoo's eyes follow his hand to a bin of umbrellas. He can see the entrance from here, it doesn’t look like it’s raining.

 

“It’s not a long walk. Even if it rains I think we’ll be okay.”

 

He starts walking then, Mingyu ponders on it for a second. It smelled like it was going to rain again on the way here, but he follows Wonwoo anyway, hand finding his as they walk to the registers. Wonwoo leads them towards one with an older man working behind it. Mingyu pulls at his hand, turning them to the self checkout.

 

“Old people kind of freak me out.”

 

Mingyu mumbles without Wonwoo asking, he frowns, trying not to laugh at the serious expression on Mingyu’s face. Mingyu lets go of his hand, setting down the box on the scanner, flipping it in all kinds of directions trying to find the barcode. Wonwoo looks around them, watching as other people have no issue checking out their items. His attention is brought back down at the continuous beeping noise coming from the machine.

 

“Why the fuck don’t these things ever work?”

 

Mingyu groans, he looks around for a worker to help them, already feeling flustered from his failed attempts.

 

“You shouldn’t talk to it like that,” Wonwoo leans down, face close to the screen. “When you make it public that you’re sentient and join the others in the war, please spare me, I’m nice.”

 

Mingyu’s mouth hangs open watching Wonwoo stand up.

 

“I can’t believe you would throw me to the robots like that, after all we’ve been through.”

 

Wonwoo shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

“Be nicer to it and maybe you won’t get killed later.”

 

He quickly throws out as a worker walks up to them. They smile tiredly at them and walks away before Mingyu can say thank you. Mingyu purses his lips, scanning the box once more and it works.

 

“Thank you checkout robot, please don’t hold a grudge against me.”

 

Mingyu awkwardly pets the edge of the screen and Wonwoo snorts. He steps back, watching Mingyu struggle to bag.

 

“Okay, now that I’ve saved my life-no thanks to you, ready to go?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, holding out his hand. They make it halfway across the parking lot before it starts to drizzle. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo with panic but he smiles bright, grip on Wonwoo’s hand tightening as they start to run. Wonwoo laughs then, making Mingyu’s heart race. They make it into the main streets in town before the rain starts falling faster, making it impossible to walk without getting soaked. Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, choosing to sacrifice himself in protecting this box from the rain.

 

They run past other’s using umbrellas, stopping outside a local cafe. He looks at Wonwoo, face warm from imagining them in a rom-com.

 

“Maybe we should’ve gotten an umbrella.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, patting over his damp hair. They watch as cars pass by on the street, puddles splashing against their tires. This isn’t really like how it is in the movies, there’s no soundtrack or any romantic mood surrounding them. It’s cold and his shoes are getting soaked and the store window awning they’re hiding under has gross spider webs in its corners. A loud roar of thunder rings out, the rain is pouring down around them harder now.

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo smiling and Wonwoo meets his gaze, matching his expression. Something painful tugs at Mingyu’s heart then as they both look at each other. The light literally fading from their eyes, smiles lessening as they both realize their time together is running out.

 

“You two okay?”

 

They drop their gazes and turn to the voice. Joshua stands before them, somehow looking like sunshine and Mingyu wants to glare at how he still has a perfect boyfriend look from just wearing jeans and a hoodie. He still greets Joshua with a smile.

 

“Yeah we’re fine, just stuck in this lovely weather.”

 

Mingyu laughs and Joshua laughs politely, making Mingyu feel awkward.

 

“Where’s Jeonghan?”

 

Joshua looks a bit taken back by Wonwoo’s sudden question, Mingyu is too. His smile remains intact and Mingyu gets a weird feeling that Joshua is being suspiciously nice.

 

“He’s been gone since last night, vampire business I guess. I do have other things happening in my life besides dating him.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles an apology, the air quickly turning awkward. Wonwoo didn’t  mean to be rude, he smelled Jeonghan and wanted to know if he was near. Mingyu's questions keep adding up and Junhui wouldn't give the answers so Wonwoo wanted to get them elsewhere.

 

“Oh no, you’re fine. So, are you two going to enter this place or are you just going to loiter around for everyone to watch?”

 

Joshua motions behind them and Mingyu realizes now that this cafe is open and a few people are watching them from inside.

 

“ We’re waiting out the rain.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly, gaze avoiding Joshua's.

 

“ Oh well, here.”

 

Joshua extends his arm, holding out his umbrella and Mingyu stares at it.

 

“Don't you need it?”

 

Mingyu asks and Joshua blinks at him, his mouth forming a tight line and he looks strange without that smile on his face.

 

“I’ll be here long enough for this to end, so I'm lending it to you.”

 

Mingyu takes it from Joshua’s grasp then, he nods his thanks and Joshua smiles again. Mingyu doesn't mean to think so rudely of Joshua, but his smile looks forced.

 

“Well...you two have fun then.”

 

He walks away from them, entering the cafe and Mingyu sighs. He looks down at Wonwoo, giving him a smile.

 

“ At least we’ll be dry on the way home now?”

 

Wonwoo says, feeling just as awkward as Mingyu from the gift. They start walking down the street then, joining the sea of umbrellas.

“Is it weird that he doesn’t seem human to me?”

 

Mingyu shivers dramatically once they’re a few feet from the cafe, Wonwoo kicks a rock along the sidewalk. It's true though, Joshua gives him the same feeling as talking to Junhui.

 

“Maybe he’s purposely acting that way because he wants to be turned.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles, already regretting saying anything. The only thing he knows about Joshua is that he's dating Jeonghan, nothing about him as a person to have assumed that. Mingyu tightens his hold on the handle, looking down at Wonwoo. He never thought about Joshua like that, but it makes sense. The rest of the walk is spent in a comfortable silence, the further they get away from the cafe the less uncomfortable Wonwoo appears.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Wow, it’s even prettier on the desk, really ties the room together.”

 

They had made it back to their dorm not completely soaked. Wonwoo’s mood still seemed off, but Mingyu doesn’t let it fester for long. He tries to hype up the lamp some more, Wonwoo rolls his eyes, pulling at the plug. He puts the lamp carefully back into the box and sets it down on his desk chair.

 

“ Thanks again for my gift.”

 

Wonwoo turns towards Mingyu, smiling, his shoulders no longer slumping like they were before. He feels weird, accepting two gifts now from Mingyu without giving anything in return.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo steps closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck. Mingyu lets him pull him close, lips stealing a kiss. He pulls back, feeling Mingyu’s hands rest at his hips, fingers starting to go under his shirt.

 

“ Very welcome.”

 

Mingyu smiles, leaning down to kiss Wonwoo again. A loud knock at their door makes them separate. The air gets stolen out of his lungs, staring down at Wonwoo’s wide eyes. The two turn and look at their door, Wonwoo leaves him, walking towards it, hand hesitating over the knob. He opens it and like Mingyu and feared, Junhui is standing there.

 

Minghao's behind him and Mingyu’s hands feel numb. He looks down at their feet and doesn’t see any suitcases which fills him with confusion.

 

“You said midnight.”

 

Wonwoo whispers and Junhui doesn’t look at him, nodding to the floor.

 

“Things have apparently changed..Mingyu.”

 

He looks up, staring at Mingyu with a blank expression and Mingyu feels a cold sweat covering him.

 

“You’re coming with us.”

 

Junhui says in a distasteful tone and Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu, just as confused as he is.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Wonwoo asks, and Minghao meets Mingyu's gaze then.

 

“We’re all..for some reason, going to see my mom.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t understand this at all, why does he have to come with?

 

“Why Mingyu too?”

 

Wonwoo asks, hands gripping the doorknob, his knuckles white. Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“We don't know, but there’s a car outside and we cannot keep it waiting.”

 

Junhui turns then, already leaving down the hall. Minghao gives them both a look that screams to follow without question. So, that’s what they do. Wonwoo is frozen at the door when Mingyu walks past, he pauses just outside their doorway, waiting for Wonwoo.

 

“It’ll be okay.”

 

He hears Wonwoo say as he closes their door, not knowing if that was directed towards him or not. They walk in silence down the hallway, reaching the doors in what feels like seconds. Mingyu’s nerves skyrocket. They turn the corner, facing the parking lot.

 

“ Are they-Minghao, is this a joke?”

 

Junhui stares at Minghao whose eyes won’t meet his, instead he chooses to get into the limousine in front of them. The driver motions for the rest to get in, Minghao doesn’t look at them. Junhui is silent now, which only puts Mingyu’s nerves on blast. Wonwoo puts a hand on Junhui’s shoulder and Junhui seems to have come back to them. He walks ahead and Wonwoo turns to look at Mingyu.

 

“I’ve never ridden in one of these before, it could be fun?”

 

He tries and Mingyu doesn’t really know what to say so he just nods. Wonwoo's trying really hard to be positive and Mingyu can't tell if this is some kind of coping mechanism or not. They both get in, staring at the ceiling, it's mirror tiles illuminated with a neon lights hurt Mingyu's eyes. Minghao and Junhui are sitting diagonally to them, staring at the mini bar. Mingyu regrets not getting in first, suddenly not liking the idea of being the first one out.

 

The driver closes the door and gets in. Everyone is silent as the car starts, the champagne bottles and glasses clinking together as the vehicle moves.

 

“This is a game to her.”

 

Junhui mumbles out of the blue, Minghao sits up and Mingyu looks between the two.

 

“Junhui, I told you it isn’t like that. Things have changed-we’ve adapted, My mom-”

 

“You honestly believe _she_ would send a car for us with good intentions? For all we know we could be driving off a bridge any second as her and and her collection of pretty pets laugh their asses off.”

 

Minghao shuts his mouth, choosing to look out the window instead of speaking. He stays quiet for a few seconds before turning to look at Junhui.

 

“I would hope that since I'm in the car with you, that isn't the case. This isn’t even one of ours, why would she send a human when it’s you she’s dealing with? Did you even notice that? We aren’t in any danger right now...can you relax? Please..?”

 

The atmosphere is heavy as Wonwoo and Mingyu listen to the two speak. Mingyu still doesn’t quite understand where they are going or if he should fear for his life. He’s getting too many mixed feelings from the others to have any of his own.

 

“ I’m sorry.”

 

The words sound weird coming from Junhui. Mingyu watches as Minghao nods, moving to sit closer to him.

 

“ I get that you’re upset but we’re okay, she's not going to hurt us.”

 

Junhui nods, looking over to Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s hand reach for his. The car hits a few more bumps and Mingyu can faintly hear the soft bass of the radio being played in the driver’s side. It’s not like he can say anything right now, there’s no telling what will happen when they get to wherever it is they are going. So, Mingyu sits back, pulling his and Wonwoo’s hands to his lap. He bring his other hand over, tracing the veins on Wonwoo’s hand.

 

They all go back to the quietness that had surrounded them from the beginning. Mingyu can barely recognize the song playing, some old generic pop song that he remembers being into as a teen and it just makes the whole car ride even more awkward. So many things are flying through his head. He should’ve texted Woozi but Mingyu can’t even remember if he has his phone. It’s been over an hour now since they’ve left, Mingyu lifts his head, looking out the window like everyone else is.

 

He doesn’t recognize the city they’re driving in, having missed all the turns they’ve made and exits they’ve gotten off. He mentally slaps himself from failing at not treating this situation as being abducted. He should’ve looked out the window the whole time, instead he’s been staring at Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo let’s go of his hand then, which causes Mingyu to panic. He goes to meet Wonwoo’s gaze, only Wonwoo is looking directly at Junhui.

 

The car's slowed, the entrance to a parking garage begins to swallow them. The sun is going to set soon, which makes Mingyu even more frightened. The car moves, driving into it and Mingyu sits back, suddenly connecting the dots.

 

“Wait, so Minghao’s mom is a literal CEO?”

 

He asks, grabbing at Wonwoo's elbow. He notices Minghao look at him confused. Junhui stares at Wonwoo before rolling his eyes and looking away. The car stops again making everyone look out the window, the driver opens his door and they can hear his footsteps echoing.

 

“I just told him things in a way he’d understand.”

 

Wonwoo quickly puts out. The driver is at the door now. Mingyu looks from it and back to the others, eyes falling onto Minghao’s face.

 

“Don’t just sit there, move.”

 

Junhui says, the door opens and Mingyu sucks in a breath, shifting towards it. He isn't sure the driver that brought them here has a face. He's too scared to look directly at the man as he opens the door for them. The driver is looking at Mingyu as he fully steps out of the car, Mingyu can feel his eyes on him but he isn’t sure what type of look he is receiving. He’ll never know, because as soon as everyone else gets out of the limousine, the driver walks ahead of them. He gets back into the car and then he drives away, the tires screeching against the concrete floor.

 

“Lucky bastard.”

 

Junhui mumbles, staring at where the limousine once was. Mingyu feels the same way. Their gazes still glued to the same spot while Minghao heads towards the elevators. It isn’t until after the doors have opened that the rest of them move to join him. Wonwoo’s hand finds Mingyu’s then, pulling him along towards the others. His fear lessens some with the confidence Wonwoo has but he’s still feeling the intense flight response to take Wonwoo and run away.

 

They enter the elevator, Wonwoo pulling them to one corner while Minghao stands by the other with the buttons, watching them with an annoyed expression.

 

“Junhui, come.”

 

Minghao’s hand hovers over the buttons, finger tracing the numbers on them. Junhui is the last to get in after a few seconds of not wanting to move his feet. His arms are crossed in front of his chest, brows furrowed and Mingyu can’t tell if Junhui is genuinely angry or not. He looks like a pouting child.

 

“It really won’t be that bad.”

 

Minghao’s words echo slightly as the doors close. Junhui rolls his eyes at Minghao’s second attempt to calm him down. He lets his arms drop, his hands grip at the bar attached to the elevator’s walls. Wonwoo leans his body against the wall, Mingyu does the same. He can’t relax. Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling the elevator move. Wonwoo’s head falls to his shoulder, their hands still intertwined, Mingyu squeezes his hand, letting Wonwoo know he’s still here even though this all seems fake.

 

He watches Minghao press the nineteenth floor again, his gaze meets Mingyu’s briefly before he drops his hand. Mingyu stares at his feet, the air that surrounds them is far more awkward than it has to be or maybe it’s just Mingyu’s usual uncomfortableness for awkward situations. From what he remembers, Minghao had a very human personality. They got along fine as lab partners. He would even go as far as to say they were somewhat friends, yet they never spoke to each other again after that semester. Mingyu’s image of Minghao hasn’t changed much, even with knowing that he's a vampire, Mingyu isn't afraid of him.

 

Junhui lets out what sounds like a laugh. Mingyu, obviously missing out on the joke, looks at him and as if on cue, he meets Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“I wouldn't dare to be so calm, you're about to enter a building full of vampires.”

 

Mingyu nods but his fear has increased to full blown inner panic now. He didn't think to even imagine what he's about to walk into. He's just following everyone else and he's starting to regret leaving their dorm in the first place.

 

“Nothing bad will happen to you, it's still office hours so-”

 

Minghao starts but gets interrupted by Junhui's laugh.

 

“A building full of vampires and nothing bad will happen to the _human_..?”

 

Junhui shakes his head, a smile plastered on his face. He looks at Mingyu, hands now gripping the bar.

 

“Don't look at anyone. Don't speak-don't even breathe. Just keep your head down, follow us and then _maybe_ nothing bad will happen to you.”

 

Mingyu nods at everything Junhui's told him. He feels Wonwoo lift his head, standing up straighter next to him. Mingyu looks down, following Wonwoo's gaze to the doors.

 

“That's really not needed-”

 

The elevator doors opening cut off whatever reply Minghao was about to say to Junhui. A long hallway is what greets them. Mingyu looks up at the floor number, brows furrowing at the screen saying thirteen. Mingyu feels nauseous.

 

“Is this the right floor?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice comes out tired, he stares ahead at Minghao. The other turns to look at them, shaking his head before pressing a button again. The doors don't close.

 

“Looks like someone wants us to get off here.”

 

Junhui mumbles out, looking at the security camera above Wonwoo's head. Mingyu bumps his shoulder into Wonwoo's. The other meets his eyes then, his face unreadable and Mingyu wants to ask why he's being so quiet right now but he can't speak.

 

“Nayeon?”

 

A girl-Nayeon, Mingyu assumes, is standing in front of them. Her black skirt hugs her body, a white blouse tucked into that and Mingyu glances down at her black heels, wondering why he didn't hear her coming. Junhui continues to stare at her, his voice sounded weird saying her name, like he couldn't believe she was really there.

 

“Good evening Minghao, please follow me.”

 

Nayeon bows, she stands up again, not looking at anyone but Minghao, her lips in a thin line. She brushes back a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Mingyu watches her step out of the way, back almost pressing against the wall.

 

“Where is my mother?”

 

Minghao asks her calmly. None of them move from the elevator. Nayeon doesn’t even glance at them, she remains quiet, but to Mingyu, she looks like she has a lot to say. Nayeon gestures for them to walk forward again. Mingyu wants to move first, already feeling tired of having to stare at his reflection on the wall. He’d rather not get off on this floor, there’s a seriously bad aura coming from it. Minghao sighs, obviously frustrated from the lack of conversation. Mingyu looks down at his feet, feeling Wonwoo squeeze his hand again.

 

“Let's just get this over with.”

 

Junhui is the first to step out into the hallway. He glances at Nayeon as he walks past her. Her eyes remain glued to the floor. Mingyu can’t ignore the way her shoulders tensed when Junhui walked by. They immediately relax when Minghao passes her.

 

“Let's go.”

 

Wonwoo whispers, his voice knocking Mingyu out of his head. Wonwoo steps ahead of him, but gets pulled back immediately by Mingyu's hand.

 

“Do you know what's going to happen?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo can clearly see the fear on Mingyu's face. He swallows his own down and smiles small, shaking his head no.

 

“I never do. It'll be okay though-I promise.”

 

Wonwoo assures Mingyu, letting go of his hand to walk forward. Mingyu holds back on wanting to pull Wonwoo back towards him again so he can close the elevator doors and take this chance to get out of here-leave the situation like how he promised Woozi he would. Mingyu can feel it deep within his gut that he’s long since passed that opportunity. Something bad will happen if he gets off this elevator and he hopes-god he really hopes Wonwoo promising him that everything will be okay, didn't jinx them.Wonwoo doesn't look at Nayeon when he passes her, his eyes trained on Junhui and Minghao’s disappearing heads as they enter the only opened door.

 

Mingyu watches as she lifts her head when Wonwoo passes and he barely catches the small scrunch of her nose in what he assumes to be disgust.Mingyu steps into the hallway, officially leaving his escape room. He breaks one of the rules Junhui had told him earlier right off the bat. He stares at Nayeon, and she stares back. Her lined eyes looking as if she's a deer in the headlights and Mingyu can't tell if her expression is because he's looking directly at her or because he's human. It’s probably both.

 

He looks ahead of himself once he passes her. He can hear her heels clicking against the marble floors behind him. He doesn’t understand why she made that expression towards Wonwoo so, rationally, he has to break Junhui’s second rule.

 

“Why did you look at him like that?”

 

Mingyu tries to control his anger, voice low as he stops walking and turns around abruptly. It startles Nayeon, but she quickly composes herself. It’s the first time he's felt he has the upper hand when talking to a vampire. His gaze never leaves hers. She looks up at Mingyu with a calm expression before smoothing over invisible creases on her skirt.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, if you will.”

 

Nayeon clears her throat, nodding ahead of them. Mingyu continues to stare at her until she breaks their eye contact first. He wants to challenge her more, push his own luck but instead, he sucks in a deep breath, turning around and continuing down the hallway. He's starting to feel more frustrated than scared. There are three other doors-all closed with small plaques on the walls next to them explaining what the rooms are for. They pass by a break room and then just a few feet ahead is the only opened door. Mingyu looks at the wall next to it, reading that it’s a conference room.

 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he wasn’t expecting an actual conference room when he enters, but that’s exactly what it is. Sitting at one end of the long black table in the center of the room are Junhui and Minghao. Wonwoo was standing by the doorway, waiting for Mingyu to enter and the second he did, Wonwoo was at his side, taking back his hand as he walks them to the table. Unsure as to why they’re even sitting in the first place, Mingyu pulls out his own chair. Wonwoo does the same next to him, still appearing calm.

 

There’s another person in the room, Mingyu had taken a few seconds to notice him. He’s standing in front of a low desk by the windows lining the wall in front of them. His back is to them as he finishes writing down something on a small pad of paper. His attire is similar to Nayeon's-a white button down shirt tucked into his black dress pants. His almost silver hair stands out more under these fluorescent lights. Nayeon walks up to the front of the room like she’s leading a presentation. Her hands clasp at her waist, she glances over at Junhui for the first time since they’ve been here. Nayeon then turns to the other person, watching him flip over a page in the notepad before clearing her throat.

 

“Minhyun, before you leave, could you run by my desk and deliver last month's donation checks to the front desk? They should be in the blue folder-”

 

“Minhyun?”

 

Junhui stands up, earning everyone’s attention. Mingyu stays watching Minhyun, his eyes landing on the now still pen in the boy’s hand.  

 

“I didn’t recognize you with that hair.”

 

Mingyu can’t really read the atmosphere, feeling too confused at hearing Junhui speak with a timid tone. Junhui takes a few steps towards Minhyun, halting when Minhyun stands up straight. He faces Junhui and Mingyu needs to glance away from Minhyun’s eyes. His gaze just as piercing, if not more than Junhui’s. It feels like everyone is holding their breath-or it's just Mingyu. He seems to be the only one affected by the amount of hatred in Minhyun’s eyes as he looks at Junhui. Mingyu can't tell if Minhyun, like Seulgi, also lost someone because of Junhui or if he just hates him because it's Junhui.

 

“Blue folder right?”

 

Minhyun looks at Nayeon then, his face relaxing as the air gets restored in the room. Mingyu watches her nod once, reassuring him and then Minhyun turns back to the desk, grabbing the notepad and he walks out of the room, ignoring Junhui all together. Mingyu's eyes go back to Junhui, who remains standing in the same place.

 

“Don’t take it so hard, you did murder his best friend.”

 

Nayeon sends a smile to Junhui then and Mingyu gets the feeling she’s no longer in work mode. Wonwoo sits up in his chair, his hand tightening around Mingyu's. He wants to ask Wonwoo if he's okay but he stops himself, caught off guard by a quick laugh from Junhui.

 

“Self defense isn’t murder.”

 

Junhui’s voice comes out strained despite having laughed. Mingyu watches him turn his head, looking outside the windows, avoiding Nayeon’s now black eyes. She takes a few quick steps, stopping right in front of Junhui's face.

 

“Self defense..? Maybe for the others but no..not with Aaron.”

 

She raised her voice towards the end and Mingyu really doesn't feel safe now. Junhui on the other hand, seems to feel content as he lets out a scoff. Nayeon slaps Junhui across the cheek and Mingyu flinches both at the sound and in pain when Wonwoo's nails dig into his skin. He rubs his thumb against Wonwoo's, making the other retract his nails, grip remaining strong. It's quiet then, Nayeon has her lips in a tight line.

 

She clearly looks distressed and Junhui doesn't seem to be here anymore. He doesn't hit her back-doesn't even flinch when her fists are gripping at his shirt collar. Mingyu glances at Minghao who also isn't doing anything. He gets a bad feeling in his gut from seeing the amusement in Minghao's eyes watching this scene unfold. Wonwoo can't move either, knowing it isn't his place to and Mingyu definitely can't do anything here. So, they stay sitting quietly.

 

Junhui's hands cup over Nayeon's.  He easily moves her fists away from his shirt.

 

“Maybe I did go overboard ripping out his spine, but he..along with everyone else, attacked me first.”

 

Nayeon scoffs, stepping away from Junhui. She walks towards the desk Minhyun was at, hands pressing hard on the surface as she hunches over it. Mingyu frowns, confused at the conversation. If they’re talking about the night Wonwoo was turned, it’s sounding different than what Junhui had told him before. From what he’s hearing now, it's clear that Junhui did more than a normal escapee needs to.

 

“We had orders.”

Nayeon says quietly. Junhui walks over towards the windows, he leans against the glass, arms crossed in front of his chest. He has on a smug smile, but his brown eyes appear darker than normal. Mingyu can never tell what Junhui's thinking. It's safe to assume he always has the upper hand, but Mingyu isn't sure here.

 

“Tell me something Nana, what were those orders exactly?”

 

Nayeon stands up straight. She meets Junhui's gaze, eyes normal. The two look at eachother, Nayeon's expression is the only one changing. She drops her gaze, frowning at the floor. To Mingyu, It looks like she’s realized something. Nayeon laughs exasperated, clearly not believing something.

 

“How did you even find out?”

 

Her whole demeanour changes then. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and Junhui doesn't even spare her a second glance.

 

“Did you forget about my party trick? I could feel the malicious intent all of you had from miles away.”  

 

Junhui laughs and Nayeon’s face gets red.

 

“You’ve forgotten Hao was literally in the room as you all schemed my spontaneous execution.”

 

He nods once in the direction of Minghao and Nayeon's eyes have an unreadable look in them when she looks back to the others. Mingyu wants to ask Wonwoo what the hell is going on, but he sits just as still as Wonwoo. Their eyes follow Nayeon’s line of site to Minghao, who is now smiling with the similar smugness Junhui has.

 

“I’m also curious as to what the orders were.”

 

With those words coming out of Minghao’s mouth, Nayeon’s arms fall to her sides. Her eyes glance at everything that isn’t a person.

“..Bring Junhui to her.”

 

She mumbles. Junhui pushes his body off of the windows, taking a step towards Nayeon who has her head down.

 

“What was that? I couldn't hear you. Diction Nana, use your diaphragm-really _breathe_ out the words-”

 

Junhui cuts himself off when Nayeon meets his gaze with extreme hostility. She clears her throat and Mingyu’s eyes fall down to her hands balled into fists.

 

“The order was..to bring you to Mother.”

 

She smiles forcefully and Junhui nods once. Mingyu can tell Junhui’s smiling.

 

“I didn't hear anything about attacking me-” He points to boys sitting at the table. “Did anyone hear the word attack..? No..? No one heard that-”

 

Nayeon sighs, Junhui grins, turning to face her again. He steps closer to her, invading her personal space like she did to him.

 

“Self defense.”

 

He steps back, watching her eyes turn black once more. Nayeon runs a hand through her hair, messing it up. She starts towards the desk again, shaking her head.  

 

“ So what now..? Are you going to kill me too?”

 

She stands before them, chewing on her bottom lip and the eye roll she receives from Junhui seems to diminish all of the confidence she had earlier.

 

“What kind of ego..your existence has as much meaning to me as the dust floating in the air.”  Junhui scoffs, sitting down on the windowsill. “The only thing I give a shit about right now, is why we're here. How about you explain that, since you’re our escort.”

 

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, avoiding their gazes. Minghao pushes back his chair and stands up, walking towards Junhui who groans dramatically, sitting up straighter.

 

“Seriously Nana..? You’ve got to separate your personal life from work.”

 

Minghao wraps his arm around Junhui’s shoulder, shaking his head at Nayeon. Mingyu and Wonwoo hold their breath at Nayeon’s actions. She walks to the desk, picking up what looks like a letter opener but might as well be an actual dagger. Nayeon steps quickly towards Junhui and Minghao.

 

“Stop calling me that, you fucking tw-

 

“Nayeon.”

 

A different voice stops Nayeon from whatever it was she was going to try. She lowers the weapon, looking back at the door. Everyone’s attention is now on the girl standing in the doorway, dark blonde hair cut into a bob, framing her jawline. She hugs a clipboard to her chest, unfazed by the atmosphere. Mingyu quickly looks to Junhui, hoping this isn’t another blast from the past.

 

He merely frowns, looking just as unfamiliar with her as Mingyu is. Wonwoo let’s go of Mingyu’s hand. He’s met with the back of Wonwoo’s head, he’s looking at the girl so Mingyu looks too. She’s staring right at them-no, just at Mingyu. She nods slightly when Mingyu meets her gaze. She beckons to him with her finger and Mingyu can’t help but look to Junhui confused.

 

Junhui shrugs at him so Mingyu’s eyes fall to Minghao. He gives Mingyu a look that tells him he should stand up. Mingyu pushes back his chair and can feel everyone’s eyes on him. The room is silent. The girl flicks her eyes to the side, and soon Nayeon’s walking past her, heading for the elevator. Mingyu doesn’t want to leave the room, he casts one last glance to Wonwoo who looks just as afraid as he’s feeling.

 

Mingyu doubts the girl would allow him to say a quick goodbye to Wonwoo. Mingyu tears his eyes away from him, and looks at her. She smiles and turns, walking back down the hallway, clearly confident that Mingyu will follow. The door shuts behind him and Mingyu flinches, tempted to run and try to open it, but the girl keeps walking and it's like Mingyu’s being pulled along with her. They continue down the hall in silence until they reach the elevator. Nayeon doesn’t look at either of them. She’s playing with the letter opener, tracing the lines of her palm with the blade’s tip.

 

“I'm Jeongyeon.”

 

The girl-Jeongyeon, says to Mingyu, fixing her bangs in the reflection of the elevator doors.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, staring at the floor. Jeongyeon continues to stare at him. Her gaze reminds Mingyu of Junhui, how he always looks Mingyu up and down with a smirk as if Mingyu has character stats floating around his body, making him appear as an easy opponent-which he is, but it’s still annoying. Jeongyeon is the same, but with her it's less annoying Mingyu supposes.

 

“Right, well then Mingyu.."

 

Jeongyeon’s voice fades out. A small, barely noticeable cold air is felt at the back of Mingyu's neck.

 

“ _Don't speak first. Don't look her in the eyes. Don't let her touch you.”_

 

The elevator doors open and the two girls walk ahead of him, their heels clicking in sync, echoing off of the walls. They both stand tall, waiting for Mingyu to get in. He turns around, staring down the empty hall. He heard Minghao's voice, felt his hand at his shoulder, but no one else did. He enters the elevator, ignoring the stares he receives. He keeps a safe distance between the two vampires.

 

Jeongyeon’s looking down at her clipboard, and Mingyu catches glimpse of his driver’s license picture. He wants to ask her what the rest of the paper says, but something tells him she wouldn’t tell.

 

“You are so going to be grounded.”

 

Jeongyeon says under her breath and Mingyu frowns at Nayeon’s reflection.

 

“I’m not the only one who hates him.”

 

Nayeon grumbles and Jeongyeon merely hums.

 

“You know he's stronger, what were you trying to do?”

 

Jeongyeon flips over the piece of paper, circling some words on what looks like an essay. Nayeon slumps against the wall, shrugging.

 

“I don’t remember..I had an objective-I’m sure, but he wouldn't shut up and I lost it.”

 

She presses a button for a random floor with the handle of the letter opener, and Jeongyeon shakes her head.

 

“Better come up with a story for your mom. I don’t need to have my mine go on about how much of a bad influence you are.”

 

This Nayeon laughs at and Mingyu can see Jeongyeon smile and this is so _weird_. He’s in this corner, fearing for his life, not knowing what is going to happen or if he’s even making it out of here alive and next to him are two vampires talking about one's attempt to kill someone like it was something as low on the crime scale as skipping class. The doors open, they only went up one floor and it’s so different. Mingyu can hear people speaking, typing on computers, he can smell coffee and there are random workers all walking past the doors. Jeongyeon tucks a strand of her hair back.

 

“I just feel sorry for Jennie, she’s going to be kiss deprived for weeks. Since you’ll be in the ground, should I keep her company..?”

 

Nayeon lightly pushes Jeongyeon, who laughs loudly. Her laughter spreads a strangely warm sensation in Mingyu’s gut. He snaps out of it, blinking down at the floor as Nayeon gets off. The two wave at each other and then Mingyu is left alone with Jeongyeon, who seems to have forgotten Mingyu is here. The doors are about to close when Jeongyeon jerks forward, sticking an arm out in between them. Mingyu looks at her confused but can hear someone-also wearing heels-running over to them.

 

“Hold the-oh?Jeongyeon! Did you get my e-mail?”

 

Mingyu's eyes widen at the sight of the red haired girl entering the elevator. Jeongyeon presses two buttons and the doors close, the new girl's voice filling it immediately. She doesn't seem to notice Mingyu, but he's noticed her.

 

“Yeri?”

 

Mingyu reaches an arm out to her shoulder, turning her to look at him. It is Yeri, Mingyu confirms. His gut twists meeting Jeongyeon’s gaze. He thought he had met all the vampires on campus.

 

“What are you doing here-ah! You're here for the internship aren't you-that's so weird! I-I mean not weird just-no it's weird, I didn't know you were interested in all of this.”

 

Yeri stares up at Mingyu with curiosity filling her big eyes. She doesn't feel like a vampire, just the same old Yeri he’s somewhat acquainted with. Mingyu glances between her and Jeongyeon, looking lost. He quickly smiles and nods.

 

“Yeah uh-I've always been interested in all-” Mingyu's mouth feels dry, he looks to Jeongyeon for help but she only stares back at him with an amused expression. He swallows thickly before continuing, “Hey you work here?”

 

He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, trying to appear more relaxed. Yeri nods at the obvious question, scooting herself into the space between him and Jeongyeon, clearly not picking up on Mingyu’s fear. She holds a similar clipboard to Jeongyeon's in front of her waist, her shoes look identical to Jeongyeon's too but like Minhyun, she’s wearing black dress pants. By now Mingyu can safely assume that’s the uniform.

 

“I've been here for almost six months now. Hey did you hear the professor is changing our final to be online, I mean you weren't in class that day so-”

 

“Yem? How do you know him?”

 

Yeri stops talking, she perks up, turning to face Jeongyeon.

 

“We go to the same school, he's in my music theory class-oh! Before I forget, should I make more copies for that charity thing?”

 

The elevator doors open and Mingyu sees Jeongyeon’s reflection shake her head.  Yeri says a final goodbye-to both of them and Mingyu has a sudden realisation that may have been his last interaction with another person, vampire or not. The doors close once more on the longest elevator ride Mingyu has ever been on. Jeongyeon presses for the nineteenth floor, clearly running out of patience for some reason. Mingyu wants to tell her that it won't make it go faster but he keeps quiet.

 

“She isn't one and she doesn't know.”

 

Jeongyeon says while flipping the  papers back down on her clipboard. Mingyu looks at his shoes, feeling relief that Yeri is human.

 

“Doesn't know what?”

 

He sees Jeongyeon roll her eyes in her reflection so he turns to face her, already somewhat annoyed by everyone here.

 

“She doesn’t know that more than half of her coworkers aren’t human, and she never will.”

 

Jeongyeon says the last part clearly as a warning. Mingyu nods his head slow.

 

“Okay, showtime.”

 

On Jeongyeon’s cue, the doors open again and Mingyu sees that they’re at the correct floor. There aren’t many lights, the hallway similar to that on the first floor they were on, except this one is much darker. There are fewer lights and there’s only one door at the end. To one side he sees a receptionist desk and a girl with wavy brown hair up to her shoulders typing fast on her keyboard, she doesn’t look at them. Jeongyeon’s hand is at his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and Mingyu looks at her face, a brow quirked at the sudden touch.

 

“Relax Mingyu, she won’t bite.”

 

Jeonghyeon smiles, giving him a nudge and Mingyu steps out of the elevator frowning. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to take what she’s said literally or figuratively. He hears the doors close behind him and that’s when Mingyu realizes too late that he’s standing in the hallway alone. The receptionist stops typing, making Mingyu hold his breath as she glances in his direction.

 

“Name?”

 

He steps closer to her desk, able to see everything behind the tallest wall of it. It’s mostly empty, all that’s on her desk is a phone, and her computer. It doesn’t even look like someone uses it regularly but Mingyu can tell she doesn’t leave it often from her tired looking eyes.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Her eyes bore into his and she looks irritated like he’s said something wrong.

 

“Full name..?”

 

Mingyu bites his lip, nodding quickly once. He can feel his legs to shake.

 

“K-Kim Mingyu, here to see uhm...Mother, I guess?”

 

The girl nods her head and types something. Mingyu looks around, noticing there isn’t anything on the walls besides the dark wallpaper.

 

“Okay, follow.”

 

She stands up and is much more taller than she appeared to be. Her outfits different than the others he’s seen, sporting a black blouse with grey jeans, the whole air around her is way casual and it seems wrong even though Mingyu himself is wearing a hoodie.  He can’t tell if she’s a vampire or not. They reach the door and she opens it, giving him zero time to prepare himself for what’s behind it. The first thing he notices is the smell of vanilla and how much brighter the room is compared to the hallway. It’s just an office, an office that is bigger than his dorm room and probably his house. Mingyu is afraid to walk into the room, not because of the people in it who are all staring right back at him, but more so because he’ll probably faint and he doesn’t want to be charged from breaking something.

 

The decor is different in here. The walls a light grey, the furniture modern and black, plus there’s actual personality. Paintings and framed certificates are what line the walls, and there a few of those aromatherapy salt lamp things on some of the shelves which all seem out of place. He really wants to ask if it's a vampire thing to be big on aromatherapy.

 

“Thank you, Sungkyung. Mingyu, please sit.”

 

An older woman’s voice echoes in his ears. He stares right ahead, at the center of the room is a black desk, sitting at it is who Mingyu is guessing to be Mother. She doesn’t look as old as her voice sounds. Her black hair is in a tight bun, slicked back with no strays, her face looks void of any makeup and she looks approachable, like a mom even. Mingyu’s starting to regret not calling his mom one last time. Mother has on an expensive looking leather jacket over her black dress and there’s this suffocating aura to her. Mingyu flinches when Sungkyung walks in front of him, stopping just before Mother. He glances at the wall closest to him where there are two others sitting on a couch. They’re drinking something-probably blood, Mingyu hopes it isn’t blood but it’s probably that-out of teacups. It’s confusing, he was just in Dracula’s foyer and now he’s in the queen from _The Princess Diaries’_ consulate.

 

There are two people standing on either side of Mother’s desk. Mingyu can’t help but stare at the one on the right. Their short bleach blonde hair falls in layered waves, framing their face. Mingyu looks at the ground the second they look back at him. He’s quick to glance back up, meeting Jeonghan’s eyes. He’s stands on the other side of Mother, dressed in a similar uniform like everyone else, but the fabric of his dress shirt seems more expensive than what Minhyun had on.

 

“Mingyu, I am on a schedule.”

 

Mother’s voice is quiet but firm and Mingyu has become frozen solid. He feels like he can’t move. He’s already fucked everything up. She hates him and now he’s going to get killed. He doesn’t meet her eyes, quickly walking over to her and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She’s signing off on something, her pen scribbling the only sound Mingyu can hear as if it’s right next to his ear.

 

“You two, leave.”

 

Mingyu looks up, watching as Mother nods once to Sungkyung, who picks up a tablet from Mother’s desk. He listens to the sound of the teacups being picked up, they clink against their saucers and there are more footsteps leaving the room. He really doesn’t know what he’s doing here but he’s too afraid to ask and he just wants to get back to Wonwoo.

 

“They’re all safe.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t look at her, just to Sungkyung. Mother signs some more papers, and Mingyu is about to ask what she’s talking about when he’s reminded of what Minghao had warned him not to do. Sungkyung turns to him, holding out a tablet. It’s security footage-live footage of the conference room. He can make out Junhui balancing apen on his nose, having not moved from the window. Minghao is sat on top of the table, doing something on his phone but Mingyu doesn’t watch them for long. His eyes go to Wonwoo who hasn’t moved from the table. His body’s stiff, picking at his nails, eyes unfocused and then Mingyu’s view of him gets cut off as she sets the tablet back down on the desk.

 

Mother nods to her and she takes the papers before leaving. The door shutting makes Mingyu’s throat feel tight. Mother puts her attention on him now and Mingyu is quick to divert his gaze. It lands on the few picture frames on her desk, all facing him. They’re all of Minghao except for the one in the middle of her with an arm around him. Minghao isn’t smiling in any of them, but neither is she. Mingyu has been staring at them for far too long, Mother clears her throat.

 

“What do you think about my son?”

 

His eyes slowly move up, watching as Mother sits back comfortably in her desk chair. She meets his gaze, and Mingyu stares at his lap.

 

“I don't really know him well.”

 

He needs to clear his throat but he’s afraid of going into a coughing fit. Mother snaps once and Mingyu looks up, watching Jeonghan step forward. He leans down, hair falling over his face as he pulls open one of the desk drawers. He pulls out a laptop, setting it down in front of her, not opening it.

 

“ An entire semester as his lab partner and you have nothing to say about him..?”

 

Mother nods at Jeonghan and he immediately goes back to standing behind her, staring forward. Mingyu watches her close the drawer, hand resting lightly on top of the laptop. Her nails have recently been painted he notes, the smell of nail polish just now hitting his nose.

The confusion must be broadcasting off his face for Mother to find humor in it. He barely catches her smile before pointing his gaze to the floor.

 

“Every encounter he has, who he keeps in his life, what he does everyday, I know about it all.”

 

He can guess why he’s here now. If she knows everyone in Minghao’s life, then surely because of Mingyu’s vague connection to him, she’d want to meet him. He’s still confused as to how she knows all of this but then suddenly Jeonghan’s presence makes sense to Mingyu. His eyes are drawn to the long haired boy staring right back at him. A dull ache starts in his gut when Jeonghan has the audacity to wink at him before standing up straighter, eyes trained to stare at the entrance just like the other person.

 

“I would like a reply, Mingyu. Whatever my son told you doesn’t matter. My status is higher than his, you’re in no position to go against me.”  

 

There isn’t anger in her voice, but Mingyu feels there is. He nods slow, hesitant to look at her face. Mother opens the laptop then.

 

“He’s fast, but he never gets the same position completely identical. If it weren’t for the cameras, I wouldn’t have known he moved.”

 

She quickly types away and Mingyu feels like he’s back at the police station he and Hoshi went to when they accidentally witnessed someone shoplift at a local grocery store. It was a terrifying experience for them considering they were only thirteen. He still remembers how afraid he was sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, listening to the sound of the police officer type up the report, and having to try his hardest not to cry because he felt like he had committed a crime.

 

“I see..”

 

He has no idea how to respond, leg bouncing the longer he has to hear her type. Knowing he didn’t imagine Minghao speaking to him doesn’t ease his nerves in the least. He’s already gone against Minghao’s warnings. He came in here thinking how he must get back to the others as fast as he can, but everything she’s said so far makes that a useless mission. She knows everything about Minghao’s life thanks to Jeonghan and however many other spies. She has to know about Junhui’s relationship with him. They’re all dead. Mother stops typing and Mingyu watches her face loose with some emotion, her brows furrow as she stares at the laptop screen.

 

“Minki, why isn’t it letting me sign in?”

 

The other person, Minki, leans down, staring at the screen.

 

“The caps lock is on, try it now.”

 

He hits a key and steps back. Mingyu really wants to cry right now. There’s too much uncertainty with what’s happening, the atmosphere keeps changing and he can’t keep up. Mother types slowly and Mingyu is just now noticing the way she does it. Her fingers poke at the keys one by one. His shoulders drop, he wants to laugh at her. This entire time he’s been afraid and of what? An older woman who never learned the home keys..? He lets his guard down-only a little, and feels confident enough to look her in the eyes.

 

“Do you have any idea how powerful my son is?”

 

She speaks to him, gaze only on the screen. Mingyu shakes his head no, making sure he replies in some way.

 

“Even as a child, he was ahead of the other children. When he was barely eight years old, not knowing what kind of status he had, he went through a small rebellious phase.”

 

She continues on, smiling fondly at Mingyu. His stomach hurts, she closes the laptop and Mingyu politely smiles back.

 

“I wouldn't allow him time for friends. He needed to start training much earlier than any of the other pureblood children. After seeing his depressive moods grow, I wanted to wait a few more years, give him as much time to be a child as I could, but his father had talked me out of it. We both believed it was the best decision for Minghao.”

 

Mingyu nods along, not really understanding why he’s being told this. Mother folds her hands, resting them on her lap. Her face loses the fond smile.

 

“He was incredibly angry at both of us, but he was already on bad terms with his father.”

 

She laughs-at least Mingyu thinks it was a laugh and he doesn’t know if he should also laugh so he keeps quiet.

 

“He had thrown a tantrum publicly the next day. Walked right into a mostly human meeting his father was leading. My little Minghao and his ragtag group of friends had disrupted the meeting, slaughtering everyone in the room, including his father.”

 

Mingyu looks down at his feet. He feels extremely uncomfortable now, the conversation turning more morbid by the second. Mother clears her throat.

 

“I always knew how exceptional he was going to be, but that day he exceeded my expectations. Even though I punished him by returning the favor of killing his friends and then of course grounding him for the trouble he put me through, I did become more lenient on the rules with him. I was less authoritative, allowing him to try any new thing he wanted. The only rule being, as long as he produced the things I asked of him, he was allowed to live his life however he chose.”

 

Mother stands up and Mingyu can’t watch. He can only listen to the sound of her steps getting closer to him until her shoes on in his view. She has no scent.

 

“In light of recent events, I feel it necessary to take away the freedom I’ve mistakenly given him.”

 

Mingyu nods slow when he feels her eyes on him, the fear he had felt for her from earlier returning. He smooths his hands over his thighs and she steps closer to him. Mingyu can’t move, her fingers are under his chin, lifting his head up gently. He can’t imagine the reason why Minghao had warned him not to let her do this. His eyes are hesitant to meet hers. Her skin is cold against his, nails tickling at his neck.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

She cups his chin with more force, making him turn his head to one side and then the other slowly. Her nails dig into his skin. Mingyu has to bite his lip hard to stop it from quivering. He tastes blood and she lets go of him. Mingyu lets out a shaky breath, immediately glancing back down at his lap, his hands feel numb. He shakes his head no after calming down some, answering her question.

 

“I...may I ask you something?”

 

He holds his breath, slowly looking back up. Mingyu glances at Jeonghan, his eyes meet Mingyu's briefly before he stares ahead again, weight shifting from one foot to the other. The two look uncomfortable and Mingyu knows why. He spoke first, Mother looks at him, her face expressionless.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Mother is smiling at him, he can tell just from her voice alone that she’s not happy. He stops his shaking hands by laying them flat on his lap and he musters whatever courage he has left.

 

“Do you have to kill Wonwoo?”

 

He sits up straighter, watching as her eyes scan his face. Her painted lips turn up in an amused grin by whatever it is she’s thinking of him. Her gaze is different than Junhui’s, she isn’t sizing him up or anything like that, she’s looking at him the same way Wonwoo does right before feeds. He’s afraid, but he just wants a chance at getting answers for Wonwoo, even if it means he’ll never be able to tell Wonwoo them.  Mother leaves his space, walking back to her desk and sitting down.

 

“We don't kill our own kind.” She picks up the pen she was using before, putting it back into its holder. Mother leans forward in her seat, hands clasping together on her desk, she rests her chin on them. “Though, with Wonwoo's circumstances, he doesn't count.”

 

She sounds like she wants to laugh. Mingyu ignores the twinge of anger building in his gut, his hands form into fists. Mother glances down once at them but she doesn’t say or do anything.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

He doesn't understand and he doesn’t know how else to ask her what she means without being rude. Mother hums, she looks up once, and Mingyu can tell she’s trying to word something so he understands. He really wishes everyone would stop doing that and just tell him exactly how it is.

“The population of turned vampires in our world keeps growing, and that’s a lot of vampires I can’t control. I don’t know their constant whereabouts or what trouble they’re bound to get into but, I am aware of who turned them.”

 

Mother crosses her arms in front of her chest, and Mingyu frowns but he kind of understands.

 

“Most who are turned choose never to show their faces here. That’s fine, but they’re on record, they are still one of our kind. Therefore our rules, are their rules. You see, Wonwoo was a mistake.”

 

His eyes widen, standing up. Jeonghan is the first to move, he’s at Mingyu’s side in an instant, a strong grip on Mingyu’s arm.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mother doesn’t look alarmed and he doesn’t try to fight his way out of Jeonghan’s hold.

 

“ I meant exactly how it sounds. There are rules, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu looks at the floor, he doesn’t get it.

 

“What rule did Wonwoo break?”

 

His voice is quiet and he doesn’t want to cry here, not in front of them.

 

“Not Wonwoo, but Junhui.”

 

Mother waves her hand and Jeonghan lets Mingyu go. He falls back into the seat, legs not stable enough to support him. Mingyu looks up at her, feeling dizzy. Mother is looking back at him with what he thinks is pity but not genuine pity.

 

“Pureblood vampires who are still in training are not allowed to have their first turning until after they’ve successfully graduated at twenty-one. Junhui _illegally_ turned Wonwoo when he was sixteen.”

 

Mother states and Mingyu is starting to feel overwhelmed.

 

“Did Junhui know about this rule..?”

 

He tries not to sound angry but he can’t help it. It hurts to breathe and his vision begins to blur.

 

“He was a top student, it’s highly unlikely that he didn’t.”

 

She smiles, Mingyu nods again. He feels like this isn’t all of the information on this, he needs to hear it from Junhui.

 

“Why after their training?”

 

He asks and watches as Mother begins to tap her nails against the desk.

 

“When a baby is born prematurely, there are sometimes complications, no?”

 

Mother starts and Mingyu can tell where she’s going with this. He nods, finally understanding something.

 

“At twenty-one, a pureblood is done maturing. At that age, they’re ready to take on the responsibility-and well, are able to give someone this new life without any _issues_.”

 

She’s making it seem as though Junhui became a teen mom and in a way, Mingyu guesses he did. Junhui being too young is the reason for Wonwoo being unable to do what he’s supposed to. Wonwoo made it seem as though it’s a mistake on his part. This just means that Wonwoo doesn’t know and Junhui hasn’t told him. It’s not even close to the _every vampire is different_ bullshit.

 

“Junhui had much more to learn, and plenty of time left to grow, but he was always hard to control. Very outspoken and refused to follow others. His brother is the opposite thankfully, I don’t think our teachers would’ve been able to handle a second Junhui.” She frowns looking down at her nails, “I had a feeling Junhui would find himself in trouble, but I didn’t think it would be something as unforgivable as Wonwoo.”

 

He tries not to flinch at her word choice, only able to nod. Mother’s staring at him now, the others around them watching her in silence.

 

“Do you have any interest in being turned?”

 

Mingyu meets her gaze. He doesn’t understand what made her ask this. Mother smiles to him, and Mingyu feels like he’s being offered something he won’t be allowed to refuse.

 

“I’ll have to warn you, for a human without a potential maker or even the right connections, the approval process will take longer. For you though, there could be exceptions. ”

 

The way she’s looking at him, makes him uncomfortable. Mingyu looks to the floor. He hasn’t even gotten used to the existence of vampires, there’s no way he’d want to be one. He frowns again, staring at her.

 

“Paperwork?”

 

Mother nods, she crosses her arms in front of her chest. She looks bored now, visibly tired, but Mingyu can’t think about why.  

 

“Some forms to fill out just to be put in the system. I’d go into detail if you were interested.”  

 

She sighs then, almost dramatically like Mingyu’s really disappointed her by not wanting this. She’s the one who’s assumed his answer, even if it’s correct, she’s feeling things all on her own. Mother glances behind him, Mingyu looks back down at his shoes. The system thing makes sense with what little details he was given, but Wonwoo’s never talked about this. Mingyu can’t tell if it’s information that’s never come up between them, or another thing Junhui has kept secret.

 

“Can the vampires who aren’t in the system be put into it?”

 

His voice is shaking meeting her gaze, fearing the worst. Mother purses her lips, she looks away from him, staring at some folders on her desk.

 

“In most cases if one isn’t already in the system it’s because they’re illegal so no, they’re to be captured. If we find them, they’re put on trial. It’s rare to win but if they do, then sure, they can be put into the system.” Mother’s eyes scan his face, Mingyu looks back to the floor, “If they lose, which is to be expected, then they’re taken care of. It sounds worse than it is.”

 

Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek. He blinks away the tears that are blurring his vision. Taken care of means death, Mingyu wants to scream at her asking her how being killed sounds worse than it is. He has trouble swallowing, his mouth too dry. Mingyu looks up, Mother’s tracing the corner of her laptop.

 

“Does Wonwoo even get a trial?”

 

He dares to ask, but he knows the answer. He knew it from the distaste on her tongue when she says his name.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

She says but Mingyu can tell she wanted to say no. His mouth tastes of blood, it makes his stomach hurt more.  Wonwoo isn’t at fault here, it’s Junhui’s fault for turning him. Mingyu realizes Junhui did tell him something true, Wonwoo will be killed and he’ll get to go back to a life of training as if it’s supposed to be an equal punishment. Mother stands up, and he stands with her, not as abruptly so Jeonghan doesn’t grab him again. He takes a deep breath before he speaks.

 

“What are your intentions? Why bring us here to talk if you’re just going to kill us?”

 

Mingyu looks directly into her eyes. He doesn’t stop looking at her and she blinks at him before smiling.

 

“It’s not an _us_ situation Mingyu, you’re free to go. Wonwoo is the only one who will be sentenced. I personally wanted to meet Minghao’s new friend. _All_ of you are free to leave after this.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t believe her despite her honest tone. She looks behind Mingyu again and this time he glances back, seeing a grandfather clock on the wall behind him. It’s almost nine. He can’t remember what time it was when they got here.

 

“What about after today, what’ll happen to them?”

 

He turns back to face her. She’s slow to meet his gaze, eyes traveling down his body.  Mother steps out from her desk, walking over to him.

 

“You’ll know when the time comes. For now, go home and enjoy your time with him.”

 

Mingyu feels his stomach churn. That was very similar to the words his family was told when his grandfather was dying of cancer. He won’t let Wonwoo die, he refuses to have Wonwoo be put through any more pain than he already has from this new life of his.

 

“May I feed off of you?”

 

Mother’s voice is light hearted, she’s leaning in closer to Mingyu, her perfume strong in his nose. The back of his legs hit his chair. He fully believes he had misheard her. Mother’s eyes turn black and Mingyu can feel his legs give out, sitting back down. His heart beats in his ears, cold sweat covering his forehead as he looks up at her. He needs to run but he won’t make it out of here.

 

“I missed my dinner because of our meeting. I am being generous by asking, considering your rude behavior, I think the least you can do is give me a snack.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no, he catches a small laugh from he thinks was Minki. She frowns, a small pout on her lips and Mingyu really hates how she isn’t acting her age-whatever that age may be.

 

“Not even a crumb..children these days are so selfish.”

 

Her voice makes his head spin and before he knows it,  Mingyu is turning his head involuntarily, exposing his neck. Her cold fingers brush up against his skin as she pulls down the collar of his hoodie and he physically cannot move. The only time he’s been fed on without his consent was in the dream Junhui had given him and remembering that makes Mingyu’s breathing become noticeable. Mother’s tongue licks a stripe up his neck and Mingyu can barely feel it. He knows it’s happening but his body is going numb. He loses it, letting the tears fall when her fangs dig into his skin.

 

He can’t move but he can voice his pain, letting out a choked whimper that only seems to please her. Mother’s other hand holds his jaw, nails digging into his cheek, keeping his head tilted. He can hear her swallowing, his body begins to tremble. He can’t tell her to stop or push her off and before he knows it, she’s finished. Letting go of his head. She steps back and Mingyu watches the floor spin, feeling blood fall down his neck.

 

Mingyu keeps blinking away the tears but his vision doesn’t improve. The pain is more intense than he’s ever experienced from Wonwoo. It’s burning, like someone’s pressing a lit cigarette to his skin. Mother hums, smiling from the taste.

 

“Boys, would you like to try? Only a little, he needs to be able to walk out of here.”

 

Mingyu can’t see the look on her face and he doesn’t want to. He can feel his sleeves being pushed up to his elbows. Jeonghan has chosen to kneel at Mingyu’s right side, giving him the perfect view. Jeonghan glances at him, hands lifting Mingyu’s arm up the same time he feels Minki do on his left. He stares at Jeonghan, silently begging him not to do this. Jeonghan hesitates only for a second, he mouths an apology that Mingyu barely registers. His eyes turn black, fangs extending out as he bites down on Mingyu’s arm. Minki shortly following after him.

 

The pain is a constant deep ache. Eyes unfocused as tears continue to fall down his cheeks, Mingyu is only capable of silently waiting until the two vampires stop drinking from him. His gaze lands on the throw carpet under Mother’s desk. It feels like everything’s going out of focus against his will. The lights in the room become too bright so Mingyu closes his eyes. Mother snaps and the two remove themselves from Mingyu, not bothering to heal him as they pull down his sleeves.

 

“You may see yourself out now.”

 

She says as if he was here for an interview and hadn’t just been treated like a blood bag. He opens his eyes, blinking slowly. His hands grip at the arm rests. He nods but stops, immediately feeling dizzy. Mingyu stands up slow, the bite marks stinging every time he moves. He somehow gets to the door despite the huge pounding in his head, his hand has trouble turning the knob but he gets it open.

 

Mingyu closes the door behind him, having safely entered the dark hallway. He supposes it could’ve gone worse, he could’ve been killed instead of just fed on. It wasn’t even enough to make him unable to walk. He wants to laugh at himself for trying to make that a positive experience. His tears are dry on his skin, eyes stinging and all Mingyu wants right now is to be next to Wonwoo. Everything he just learned has been shoved away, his aching wounds and the heavy pull in his stomach for Wonwoo’s presence is much more prominent on his mind.  

 

“Take this.”

 

Sungkyung’s voice is too loud and he doesn't mean to glare at her but he does. She remains unbothered, motioning to a bottle of water and a cookie on her desk. Mingyu stares at the offerings.

 

“Eat it. Don’t pass out here.”

 

She goes back to typing then and Mingyu glances where the elevator is. It’s in use, the floor numbers slowly going up. Mingyu bites down on his lip, grabbing the cookie off of the napkin under it. His hands are numb, so he sets it back down. A few crumbs fall off of the napkin and Sungkyung stops typing to look at her now dirty desk. He doesn’t apologize, grabbing the water bottle and taking a large gulp. He can tell his stomach will reject this but thankfully he doesn’t puke on these floors. He still feels like shit, hands gripping at the plastic, making it crumple loudly before setting that back down too. The elevator doors open and Mingyu is slow to move towards them.

“Mingyu.”

 

It’s Seulgi who greets him and Mingyu can’t give her the greeting she deserves. He can’t even show how good it feels to see a familiar face. He steps into the elevator, not meeting her concerned gaze. She presses the first floor not saying anything and then the basement level button. Mingyu leans back against the wall, glad to be leaving.

 

“I can heal you.”

 

Seulgi pipes up, hand hesitant to land on his upper arm. He looks at her, she’s wearing a similar outfit to Sungkyung. Seulgi is nice, but Mingyu doesn't want her to do this.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

He can’t recognize his voice, it sounds like it doesn’t belong to him. His whole body feels like that. Seulgi presses a button and the elevator stops, he’s only ever seen people do this in movies. It’s kind of lackluster in real life, there isn’t even an alarm. He looks at the floor.

 

“Mingyu, I know I'm a stranger to you, but it's not safe to be bleeding in this building.”

 

Her words make sense, but Mingyu is stubborn. He doesn't want to be here anymore. Seulgi has a look on her face that resembles Woozi when he forcefully takes care of Mingyu. He knows she's thinking it's for the best if he's healed, but it feels wrong, he only wants Wonwoo to do it. His vision blurs pushing up his sleeves. Mingyu doesn't know how to explain this out loud, so he gives in. Sucking in a breath from the fabric scraping over his wounds, Mingyu tries to relax as her warm hand is under his arm, lifting it up slightly. Seulgi brings up her free hand to her mouth, biting down on her thumb. She does it differently than Wonwoo and it feels weird and foreign when she presses it to his skin.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

This is the second time she’s apologized to him for something that he now knows was out of her control. He shifts his feet, standing in front of her so she can heal his other arm.

 

“Why do you still talk to Junhui?”

 

Her hands leave him. She has her purse with her, Mingyu just notices that now as she digs through it, pulling out a few wipes.

 

“We’re friends-or we were.”

 

She wipes away the dried blood on his skin, Mingyu keeps his arms out like he’s a little kid.

 

“We haven’t really spoken much since he left.”

 

Mingyu looks down at her hair that’s fallen in front of her eyes. He lets his arms fall when she’s finished, pushing back down the sleeves of his hoodie. He steps closer, and she looks up at his neck.

 

“Can I ask why you looked sad...back at my room I mean.”

 

Seulgi nods, pulling down his collar. She bites down on her thumb again and Mingyu watches her frown at all the blood on his neck. He doesn’t feel like taking off his hoodie, since he isn’t wearing anything underneath it. He wants to tell her it’s okay if she can’t clean up all of the blood.

 

“I’m friends with everyone who tried to kill him too,” She states, taking out a new wipe, pressing it against his neck. “He used to make fun of me back when we were training. Said it was irritating how much of a crowd pleaser I was..he's probably still waiting for it to come back and bite me in the ass.”

 

She smiles at the memory and Mingyu can feel himself smile at her, even if it’s for fondness of Junhui.

 

“I’ll never be able to show how sorry I am to him. I tend to stay away from drama, everything gets more messed up if I’m involved.”

 

Mingyu gently takes hold of her wrist, lowering it from his neck and he steps back to his spot.

 

“I can relate-not to the Junhui stuff but, everything else.”

 

He stuffs his hands into his pockets. Seulgi leans back, hand holding the bloodied wipes.

 

“Are you going to tell him what happened?”

 

The two stare at their blurry reflections. Mingyu knows she means Wonwoo and he shakes his head no.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal, he doesn’t need to know.”

 

Mingyu means that, Wonwoo doesn’t need to know and Mingyu won’t ever want to talk about it. Seulgi stands up straighter, facing him and Mingyu bites the inside of his cheek. He glances at her and she looks like she wants to say something, probably wanting to call him a fool. Instead, she takes a step, pressing the emergency stop button again and he can feel the elevator move.

 

“They’re waiting for you. Everyone’s safe-except maybe Minghao, he’s been summoned by Mother.”

 

He nods, turning to her. Seulgi’s back at his side, the two don’t speak, listening to the beeping noise as they pass floors.

 

“Why did you come for me?”

 

Mingyu hopes that’s what she did, she didn’t get off on his floor and she looks like she’s headed home for the day. Seulgi chooses not to meet his gaze, adjusting her purse strap.

 

“I saw you when Nayeon had gotten off.”

 

The elevator doors open and Seulgi digs for something else in her purse.

 

“You’re a nice person, Mingyu. I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

He waits for her to add in a ‘for now’, she keeps quiet. He watches her pull out what looks like an ID badge.Seulgi doesn’t look back and Mingyu’s too distracted by the grand lobby in front of him. The doors close again and his view is blocked.


	7. chapter 7

 

Mingyu had about ten seconds to compose himself. Talking with Seulgi did help him reconnect with his emotions a bit, but not that much. He wipes at his face, skin becoming more irritated. Mingyu takes a deep breath, smiling a few times at his reflection to make his face relax. He should feel happy, he’s going to see Wonwoo again.

 

His smile falls. Wonwoo’s existence means so little to these people. Mingyu can’t feel anything right now. His hands are numb and when the elevator doors open, it’s like he’s about to be in a boxing match. Mingyu walks out into the parking garage.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

Wonwoo’s voice echos, sending off every nerve in his body. Despite the intense pull he feels in his stomach to be next to Wonwoo, Mingyu swallows it down and walks up to Junhui. His face feels warm and he doesn't care that Wonwoo is staring at him with confusion, Mingyu's too overcome with anger.

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

He asks, frustrated tears building up in his eyes and Junhui just looks at him, brow quirked. He can't tell what the other is thinking, but if Mingyu had to guess, it's pure annoyance for even speaking to him. Junhui looks away, clearly unimpressed at his outburst. Mingyu, unable to throw out any insult, takes a deep breath, not bothering to meet Wonwoo's gaze at the second call of his name.

 

“You knew you weren't allowed to turn him. You knew what would happen to him, yet you still did it, why?”

 

He accuses and there’s regret burning the back of his throat when Junhui meets his gaze. He parts his mouth and Mingyu prepares for an insult, or just anything to prove what _she_ told him was all a lie. He hates giving even someone like Junhui the benefit of the doubt. Junhui's eyes widen then, and instead of answering Mingyu, he turns to face Wonwoo.

 

“I didn't.” Junhui blurts out, stepping towards Wonwoo. “You knew it was my first time, I’d never make you like this on purpose.”

 

His hands are at Wonwoo's shoulders, voice desperate. Wonwoo’s eyes don't meet his. Junhui seems to notice the sudden touch too late, he lets go of Wonwoo, stepping back, putting distance between them. Junhui shakes his head then, biting down on his lip. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, nails digging into his arm. He calls out Wonwoo's name once, and Wonwoo just looks at him. Whatever Wonwoo's saying to him, seems to be affecting Junhui in the worst way.

 

“No, I-you finally got away from them. I didn't want you living a new life having to hold your breath again.”

 

Junhui’s voice is stable, opposite of his expression. His nails have drawn blood, the scratch disappearing as quick as it happened. Wonwoo’s gaze flicks to Mingyu's briefly before he steps closer to Junhui.

 

“That wasn't your decision.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly, and Mingyu's never heard his voice like this. Wonwoo walks past Junhui, taking Mingyu's hand and he feels so cold. Junhui looks at them, breathing noticeable.

 

“I was a kid, there wasn't time to think about the rules. You were dead, I needed you back.”

 

Junhui’s words are hurried. Wonwoo stares at him, body tense, grip tightening. Mingyu hates that he started this, but he can’t take the words back. Wonwoo deserved to know the truth. Even if it wasn't Mingyu's truth to tell.  

 

“I don't understand you.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Junhui. Junhui's stares back with a pleading gaze and all Mingyu can do is feel the hurt Wonwoo's voice has. A silence falls over them, and Junhui's expression keeps getting worse, his body more stiff by the second.

 

“For how long?”

 

Junhui asks, avoiding their gazes now and that's a first for Mingyu to see him appear this broken. Has he always been capable of showing this kind of expression? Wonwoo sighs, already looking away from Junhui.

 

“Just go back first.”

 

He says tiredly, letting go of Mingyu’s hand, running his own down his face. Junhui meets Mingyu's gaze once before looking at the elevators behind them. Mingyu watches as Junhui nods once, lowering his head. Wonwoo's hand takes Mingyu’s again. He doesn’t interlock their fingers like usual, pulling Mingyu with him, walking away from Junhui.

 

It’s dark and colder than before. Mingyu can hear their steps echoing, there aren’t any cars or people passing by. He's tempted to look back, just to see if Junhui's still standing in the parking garage, but Wonwoo's staring ahead, leading him away fast. Mingyu can hear noise in the distance, so they must be close to a main street.  Most of his emotions at the moment aren’t his own, just what he's feeling for Wonwoo.

 

They cross the street and the number of parked cars and noises grow. Wonwoo's no longer tugging him along, their pacing now matching the few people they pass by. He stares at the back of Wonwoo's head, wondering what his expression could be. It's started to rain now, droplets hitting the top of their heads and Mingyu clenches his eyes shut once. When he opens them, Wonwoo’s brought him to a parking lot for a motel.

 

Sunrise Inn, in bright neon lights greets them and Mingyu frowns, really starting to hate anything named after the sun. Wonwoo stops walking, hand letting go of Mingyu's.

 

“Sorry..but could you stay with me for the night?”

 

Wonwoo quietly asks him, staring ahead at the motel doors. Mingyu looks at him, wanting to ask why he thinks Mingyu was going to leave him.

 

“Yeah, can I borrow your phone?”

 

He hates that he's forgotten his, and at Wonwoo's delayed reaction, Mingyu fears that he has too. Wonwoo nods then, tearing his gaze away from the motel, handing Mingyu it. He needs to call Woozi and this time he’s actually able too. Mingyu started memorizing phone numbers after the closet incident. He brings the phone to his ear, and Wonwoo's hand brushes up against his arm. He nods to Wonwoo, watching as the other heads towards the front doors.

 

Mingyu walks slowly behind Wonwoo, listening to Woozi’s ringtone. It used to be a piano tune Mingyu swears was in _Twilight._ Now, it’s some bass filled instrumental of something Seungcheol probably listens too. Mingyu cringes when he realizes this is probably off of Seungcheol’s mixtape. He holds the phone away from his ear slightly. On the fourth ring, Woozi picks up.

 

_“Who is this?”_

 

Woozi’s irritated voice echoes loudly in his ear and Mingyu feels the need to cry at hearing it.  He clears his throat, hoping he sounds fine.

 

“Your amazing best friend who has now memorized your number.”

 

He can hear Woozi sit up on what sounds like a bed from the creak it made.

 

_“No way, is this really Mingyu? That guy I wasted my time on sending over fifty texts only to go to his dorm room and see his phone on the floor..?”_

 

Woozi asks sarcastically and Mingyu tries not to feel the punch he’ll most likely receive if Woozi sees him again.

 

“Y-yeah..it’s that Mingyu..”

 

He mumbles out, stopping outside the motel doors. Wonwoo's inside, speaking with the worker. Mingyu turns away, slowly pacing around.

 

“It took you awhile to answer, what were you doing?”

 

He can hear someone else with Woozi, based off of the loud thud of someone hitting their head on something. Woozi laughs-it’s muffled like he’s covering his mouth.

 

_“Seungcheol. Who’s phone are you using?”_

 

It's the name he feared he would hear. Mingyu feels awkward speaking now, but he needed to hear his third parent’s voice. He glances around, gaze on the wet asphalt. He realizes he’s waited too long to reply so whatever he says next will sound suspicious to Woozi.

 

“Uh, Wonwoo's. I won’t be home tonight, do me a favor and make sure our room’s locked?”

 

He puts up his hood, sticking close to the building, the rain picking up now. He prays Woozi doesn’t comment on how rushed he sounds.

 

_“I’m still in it so yeah, no biggie.”_

 

Mingyu almost trips on air. He can hear Seungcheol’s laughter and the lobby doors slide open.

 

“You-Woozi tell me you didn’t.”

 

The bed creaks again and Mingyu holds the phone away from his ear, really not wanting to hear whatever unsanitary acts are being done in his bed. He turns to face Wonwoo, nodding as he holds up a room key.

 

_I didn’t, you interrupted. Where are you..? Are you okay?”_

 

Concern is clear in Woozi’s voice, it makes Mingyu’s stomach knots reappear. He shakes his head no, even though Woozi can’t see him. Mingyu scratches at his ear, glancing across the parking lot.

 

“Downtown, Wonwoo drank too much and I'm too tired to drive back so we're gonna crash at a motel.”

 

He throws out the excuse, seeing Wonwoo lean against the wall. Woozi's silent for a moment and Mingyu pulls back the phone, looking at the screen to see the call is still going. He holds it to his ear again and barely catches the sound of a door closing.

 

_“...Get home safe.”_

 

It’s more of a command than a way to show you care for someone. Woozi shows his love that way, at least to Mingyu he does. Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding.

 

“I will.”

 

Wonwoo holds out his hand, feeling the rain. His expressions calm but Mingyu feels like he's still angry.

 

_“You’ll be okay.”_

 

Mingyu stills, glancing at the ground. He regrets calling, of course Woozi would be able to tell just how fucked up he’s feeling. Mingyu frowns, hand running through his hair, pushing back his hood.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

 

Woozi hums, hanging up first and Mingyu lets his arm fall. The look on his face must be broadcasting his condition.

 

“You don’t look so good.”

 

Wonwoo states and Mingyu nods, handing him the phone.

 

“Let’s just get out of this rain.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him before taking it. He holds his other hand to Mingyu. Warmth travels up his arm when Wonwoo interlocks their fingers and for a brief moment, Mingyu feels okay. Wonwoo leads them to the staircase leading up to the rooms. Mingyu doesn't want to think about himself right now, too busy worrying about what’s to come from this argument.

 

Mingyu can tell Wonwoo will distance himself after this, maybe not physically but emotionally and Mingyu’s afraid that the same thing that happened before will happen again.  

 

“Thank you for staying.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at him as they reach the top of the stairs. Mingyu can’t smile back or nod or anything. Their room’s the first one right off the staircase, Wonwoo’s already opening the door, turning on the lights.

 

“My god.”

 

He shields his eyes from the mustard-extremely bright mustard colored walls. There’s one queen sized bed decked out in velvet red, textured floral printed sheets. The floor's a darker shade of red with a black vertical line pattern that makes Mingyu feel dizzy.

 

“It isn’t that bad...everything kind of looks sticky but it’s better than some of the places I've slept.”

 

Wonwoo says, walking to switch on the bathroom light.

 

“There are towels at least.”

 

He steps out of the bathroom, carrying said towels. He sets them down on the bedside table, switching on the lamp above it. Wonwoo throws one of the towels on the bed for Mingyu. He dries his hair with the other. Mingyu glances at the old T.V on an even older looking wooden stand. He blinks slow, feet hurting from standing in the same place for too long. Mingyu closes the door, he flips over the lock’s latch, it doesn’t look secure so he tries the doorknob. He’s still able to open the door.

 

“The bed isn't that gross.”

 

Wonwoo says. Mingyu turns around, seeing Wonwoo stare at the sheets he lifted up. His nose still scrunches as he pushes back the comforter. Mingyu sits down on the edge of the bed, he bends down to take off his shoes but his eyes make out a strange stain on the carpet that’s hard to see. He leaves his shoes on, scooting himself onto the bed.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Wonwoo suddenly asks, voice laced with concern and Mingyu freezes. He doesn’t meet Wonwoo’s gaze, shaking his head no.

 

“Mingyu, I can smell the blood.”

 

He feels the bed dip, Wonwoo’s leaning right in his face.

 

“Dry blood-I’m fine.”

 

Mingyu let’s slip and he can’t look at the other. Wonwoo crawls fully onto the bed. His hands pulling at Mingyu’s sleeve.

 

“Did that girl hurt you..? Did Mother hurt-”

 

Mingyu pulls his arm back, shaking his head.

 

“Please don’t say her name.”

 

The panic in Mingyu’s voice gives it away. Wonwoo sits back, shoulders falling.

 

“She fed on you..?”

 

Mingyu’s neck feels like it’s still burning. He raises a hand to it, pressing down on the cold skin.

 

“A little, but I'm okay.”

 

He laughs emptily. Wonwoo presses his forehead to Mingyu’s shoulder and he can feel Wonwoo’s body shake.

 

“Don’t cry-”

 

Mingyu’s own voice breaks, feeling the pain from before resurface. His hands twist at the sheets. They feel cheap, like if he wanted to he could rip them apart. Wonwoo’s arms are around his shoulders, forcing Mingyu to lean into him. He can’t tell Wonwoo her little minions fed off him too. He feels some kind of release from just telling him about her alone. Wonwoo lifts his head. His hands brush the tears off Mingyu's face instead of his own. Wonwoo leans in, pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s temple.

 

“I’ll get you some water.”

 

Mingyu can’t stop him, Wonwoo’s already out the door. Mingyu wipes his nose on his sleeve, he gets off the bed, legs feeling weak and his feet are screaming in pain as he walks to the bathroom. It’s not as ugly as the rest of the room, aside from the neon yellow shower curtain. His reflection is not as bad as he thought it would be. His skin’s extremely washed out, the bags under his eyes stand out against his wet brown hair that falls above his eyes, poking at his eyelashes-he needs a haircut. Mingyu takes off his hoodie, setting it down on the sink. It feels hard on the inside where the blood spilled.

 

The dried blood down his chest stands out even more under the fluorescent lights. He lifts up the sink handle, water coming out fast and it smells like it’s from a well. He can’t find any hand towels so he cups his hand under the water, leaning over the sink. He starts rubbing harshly at his skin. The sink quickly fills up, definitely needing to be unclogged. The water’s tinted pink but Mingyu can still see blood under his nails.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s standing in the doorway, hands clutching a bottle of water. Mingyu looks down at his hands and frowns, seeing that the blood is gone. He looks at his chest. He’s just been rubbing his skin raw. Wonwoo stares at him, and Mingyu has to look away, eyes stinging.

 

“Who healed you?”

 

Mingyu shuts off the water, grabbing a rough feeling towel off a shelf.

 

“Seulgi.”

 

He holds the towel to his chest, lightly dabbing at his skin.

 

“She's nice, yeah?”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip. He grips the towel, pressing it down onto the counter edge.

 

“I-" Tears fall fast, Mingyu shakes his head. “I wanted you to do it.”

 

His body is shaking, palms numb against the counter. Wonwoo's body is closer, cold hands smoothing over his back, turning him away from his reflection. Wonwoo can't speak, meeting Mingyu's gaze. He holds up his wrist, and Wonwoo stares at it, not understanding.

 

“Please, I don't want to feel them anymore.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, terrified of what happened. He needs to know who, but he can't bring himself to ask. Wonwoo's hands smooth over Mingyu's arm. He listens to Mingyu's shaky breath, feeling his begging gaze. There's nothing else Wonwoo can do besides bite down once. Wonwoo lets go just as fast, feeling Mingyu still shake. Mingyu doesn't speak, holding up his other arm.

 

Wonwoo's vision blurs, watching where Mingyu points. He does the same to this arm, grip stronger, stomach aching but he refuses to feed. He feels guilty just tasting the remnants off his fangs. Mingyu's face is wet as Wonwoo leans in, kissing his cheek. He can only taste Mingyu's blood, his tears making it sweeter. Wonwoo pulls back, hands light at Mingyu's waist.

 

He doesn't want to do this anymore, and finds it hard to breathe as Mingyu points one last time to his neck. Wonwoo's own hand hovers over his, lowering it back to their sides. He presses a chaste kiss to Mingyu's skin before biting down. Mingyu let's out a sob, finally letting go. He buries his face in Wonwoo's neck, hands twisting at his shirt.

 

Wonwoo meets his reflection’s eyes. This isn't right, he should be the one holding Mingyu. He closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu's chest shake. Mingyu's crying so hard he can't catch his breath, his sobs coming out like hiccups. It's similar to how a little kid cries. It's an awful thing to hear. Wonwoo feels tears down his face, not knowing what to say.

 

Mingyu didn't want to feel those who had fed off him, but he's fine with Wonwoo. He knows that didn't reverse what had happened, but if Mingyu thinks it helps, then it does. Wonwoo never wanted Mingyu in his world, but it's too late. Mingyu was hurt really bad tonight, and it's Wonwoo's fault. He doesn't want to think about what happened with Junhui, only wanting to focus on calming Mingyu down.

 

Wonwoo pulls away, Mingyu lifts his head, their noses touching. Wonwoo kisses him once, letting him catch his breath before kissing him again. Mingyu tastes his own blood, metallic mixing with salt and Wonwoo. His hands let go of Wonwoo's shirt, pressing flat against his back. They kiss slow, mouths barely open, soft lips moving against one another.

 

Wonwoo can hear Mingyu's breathing again, he pulls back, feeling Mingyu's hands move down to his hips. He leans back in, pressing a quick peck to Mingyu’s lips and then a longer kiss to each of his cheeks. One just under his jaw, and one to the tip of his nose. It makes his stomach flip hearing Mingyu let out breathy laughs, he can tell Mingyu's calming down. His thumbs start tracing circles on Wonwoo’s hips, smile growing at the feather like kisses he’s being pampered with.

 

Mingyu wants to thank Wonwoo, but he keeps quiet, too tired to say anything. Wonwoo’s soft lips press a final kiss to Mingyu’s forehead before he puts space between them, hand still cupping Mingyu's cheek. Wonwoo smiles small, asking him if he's okay with a nod. He feels Mingyu’s fingers touch his wrist.

 

“Lie down with me?”

 

Mingyu’s voice is hoarse, his eyes lined red. Wonwoo nods, dropping their hands. He grabs the bottle of water, leading Mingyu out of the bathroom, not shutting off the light. They'll sleep with everything on, protected from the storm outside. Wonwoo lets go of his hand, and Mingyu sits down on the bed, staring at his shoes. The water bottle enters his view and Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo, taking it from him with a quiet thank you. Wonwoo bends down, taking off his shoes for him.

 

Mingyu takes a sip, feeling himself calm down more. Wonwoo stands, and Mingyu sets the bottle on the bedside table, scooting back on the bed. He gets under the covers, the sheets cold and Wonwoo's body moving close to his with a similar temperature isn't helping. Wonwoo shifts to his side, scooting up. Mingyu's hand grabs at Wonwoo's chest, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt as he leans his head forward.

 

Wonwoo pulls the sheets over them more. His tears from earlier had soaked the already damp fabric and he doesn’t fight the new ones back. They fall faster when Wonwoo’s arm is around his shoulders, hugging him close. So much had happened tonight that can't exist on a list of priorities. Mingyu was attacked, Wonwoo and Junhui fought and Minghao was called on to face _her_.

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of their laundry detergent. They're going to handle everything whenever they can. Right now, Wonwoo's taking care of him, and Mingyu's forcing himself to allow the attention. Even if all he wants to do is ask Wonwoo if he's okay, try and take care of him if he's wanting it, Mingyu's going to keep quiet. He’s calming down at the tickling sensation of Wonwoo's fingers tracing patterns across his shoulder blades. He'll be okay.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It’s been hours, and Mingyu's stopped crying. Wonwoo keeps his chin on top of Mingyu’s head, having done nothing but quietly hugged him close. He’s had time to collect his thoughts, calm himself down a bit. Wonwoo kisses the top of Mingyu's head. His hair smells like rain and their shampoo and it’s comforting to Wonwoo, reminding him of their home. Wonwoo blinks at the wall. Home isn't the right word, Wonwoo doesn't have a home. In Mingyu's mind, he probably does, but Wonwoo feels it's time to put a stop to whatever assumptions Mingyu might've conjured up about him.

 

“Are you asleep?”

 

He asks, already knowing the answer. Wonwoo moves first, scooting down to Mingyu's eye level. Mingyu blinks at him, his skin looking warmer, eyes puffy. Wonwoo's hand touches his cheek, fingers combing through his hair.

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

Mingyu nods once, his hand covering Wonwoo's, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. Wonwoo smiles small, taking a noticeable breath.

 

“That scar on my back..it's from my mom.”

 

Wonwoo feels Mingyu's thumb pause, his hand feeling like deadweight. The two stare at each other. Wonwoo wants to laugh, just to fill the silence. He removes his hand, turning onto his back. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, smiling at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah..uhm, I broke a plate doing the dishes, and she took a piece and..yeah.”

 

He doesn't want to see Mingyu's face. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, nodding once to himself. Mingyu's smart, he's probably connected the dots already and Wonwoo knew he wasn't exactly hiding it. He didn't think he would tell Mingyu, not ever just, not this soon. Junhui mentioned it, announcing to the world that Wonwoo had gotten away from his abusive parents..just not in an obvious enough way for Mingyu to have noticed.

 

Wonwoo noticed, and he's pissed at Junhui, but he knew Mingyu would find out at some point. Whether it be from Wonwoo flinching at the slight raise of a voice, or from forgetting to show a calm expression while mentioning anything about his parents. He wants Mingyu to know things about him, even if it makes the other cry. It's probably too burdensome to hear right now, but in order to explain the hurt and anger he has towards Junhui, Mingyu needs to know everything.

 

“I was actually born at a really inconvenient time for my parents. Dad just got a promotion, mom was getting ready to go back to school. A kid wasn't ideal..but they still had me..no idea why, but..”

 

Wonwoo turns to look at him, and surprisingly, Mingyu isn't crying. He's just listening, gaze on his hand lying in the space between them. Wonwoo looks away just as fast, folding his hands on his stomach.

 

“Most of my earliest memories are just crying for her..wanting to be held by this person who, from day one, saw me as a chore.” Wonwoo laughs then, under his breath, hating the sound of his voice. “Uhm..as a kid, they never hurt me bad enough for there to be longtime evidence. Not physically at least..when I was eight, my brother was born.”

 

Wonwoo clears his throat, staring up at the now noticeable cracks. He's blinking more, vision blurring, but he can continue.

 

“I remember being confused mostly, wondering why they'd bother having another kid when they treated me that way, you know? But they loved him, from the start of the pregnancy, my parents loved him..and that was okay with me, I loved him too.”

 

His fangs prick at his lip, and Wonwoo blinks away the blur. He takes a breath, nodding to himself. He doesn't sound angry, amazing at hiding what he feels.

 

“I was so afraid for him..sometimes, when he'd mess up like all kids do, I'd do shit I knew would make our parents mad. I embraced being their scapegoat...now I don't even know if he's alive.”

 

Wonwoo laughs then, the sides of his face wet as he shifts to look at Mingyu. He can't laugh anymore, hand covering Mingyu's. The other is slow to meet his gaze, eyes equally as red, face just as tear stained. Wonwoo scoots closer, hand moving to Mingyu's cheek. He puts his forehead against Mingyu's, feeling the tip of Mingyu's nose touch his.

 

Mingyu knows apologizing would be stupid here. There's nothing for him to be sorry for, except maybe prompting Wonwoo to tell him this. Even that doesn't seem smart, feeling strongly that Wonwoo wouldn't accept it here. Mingyu's eyes are clenched shut, forcing out his tears. He feels Wonwoo's hand at the back of his head, and he moves his own to the middle of Wonwoo's back. He wants to properly hug Wonwoo, but that's not what's happening here.

 

Wonwoo is comforting him. Mingyu pulls back first, feeling Wonwoo's thumb wipe under his eyes. Then, Wonwoo moves on his back again, the room brighter as the lamp behind him blinds Mingyu once again. Wonwoo rubs at his own face, dropping his hands to his sides with a drawn out sigh.

 

“I’d cry as a kid, but by highschool I’d already stopped feeling sorry for myself. Around the time I met Junhui, I was too tired to feel anything at all. He probably only showed interest because he couldn't feel anything from me.”

 

He can only smile. Not that he's happy, but just thinking of how different his life is now makes him feel funny. Mingyu moves beside him, shifting onto his back like Wonwoo. They’re quiet for a moment. Mingyu, not sure what to even say and Wonwoo too lost in his mind to give him anything. After awhile, Wonwoo glances at him.

 

“You know, Junhui gave my dad a dream once.?” He can feel himself stop smiling, noticing how awkward he’s making the air. “My dad wasn't as bad as my mom, far from innocent, but this was just to see if one of the two were capable of guilt.” Wonwoo looks away, shaking his head at the memory. “He broke my ribs the next day so, that was that.”

 

Mingyu's silence is too loud. Wonwoo clears his throat, deciding to stop talking about it in detail. He can tell his own reactions are making Mingyu uncomfortable. He is too, but this is only the second time he's told someone, it's not easy. There's regret and nervousness growing in his gut, but Wonwoo still has more to say.

 

He doesn't know what Mingyu's feeling, he just wants him to know. Wonwoo's eyes close, feeling Mingyu's hand hold his. He isn't saying anything, but Wonwoo knows he's here for him. It's kind of irritating how quick Mingyu is to just be there for him.

 

“I saw my mom once, about a year after I was turned.”

 

Mingyu's hand squeezes his. Wonwoo turns his head, smiling small at him.

 

“I thought about going up to her, hurting her as bad as I could..but I was scared the second she looked in my direction.”

 

He laughs then and Mingyu just looks at him. Mingyu isn't crying anymore, but he still looks troubled having to hear this. Wonwoo's  gaze falls, frowning. He lets go, sitting up.

 

“I thought, because of how strong I’d become, I would be able to confidently stand in front of her..but I couldn't even move at the thought of her knowing I'm alive.”

 

Wonwoo pulls his knees up to his chest, staring ahead at the old T.V.

 

“I ended up hiding, crying my eyes out until Junhui found me.”

 

He feels Mingyu sit up with him, an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Wonwoo shakes his head, glaring at the sheets.

 

“I don't understand him. We're so close, we're practically the same person by now, yet he-” Wonwoo closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “He couldn't even tell me the biggest reason why we live the way we do..just fucking sheltered it on his own like an idiot.”

 

He feels betrayed. Wonwoo wouldn't have been angry..he knows being turned was an accident, and he knows the world Junhui's from is different than his. Junhui should've just told him when he woke up. He's angry right now, because of how fragile he still is in Junhui's eyes. Wonwoo hates being seen as a weak, needing to be protected from the world, kind of person. He has weak moments, everyone does, but he is more than capable of knowing this new life was a mistake.

 

“I still don't know everything..but I don't want you to tell me. I appreciate what you did, but the rest I need to hear from him.”

 

He tells Mingyu quietly, and gets an equally quiet _okay_ back. Junhui feels everything he does, can hear every single thought of his like it's his own. Wonwoo doesn't want to see Junhui for a while and he will stay away, even if it hurts both of them. Junhui’s just going to have to accept it. Wonwoo leans his head against Mingyu's shoulder, relaxing his body, ignoring the growing ache in his gut.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

“Mind if I stay here?”

 

Wonwoo asks, his voice muffled against the pillows. Mingyu sits back up from tying his shoes, the towel on his head falling to his neck. He glances back at Wonwoo, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the blinds.

 

“You sure?”

 

It's early, just after sunrise and Mingyu had showered only to put on the same clothes from last night. Wonwoo said they have the room for another day if they want, and Mingyu feels like it's too early to return, having no issue spending a Monday together like this. He just needs some supplies for their random vacation.

 

“I don't want to get up yet.”

 

Wonwoo's eyes glance up at him before shielding them with the sheets. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's back, his skin looking washed out against the white. Mingyu managed to sleep for a few hours, but Wonwoo was awake when he woke up. He doesn't know if Wonwoo slept and he can't seem to ask. Everything Wonwoo told him is hovering over every thought he has. Mingyu sucks in a deep breath, scooting back up on the bed. He doesn't want Wonwoo to be alone with his thoughts too, knowing how exhausting it must've been to even tell him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo lowers the sheets, feeling the other's hand at his waist, forehead pressing against the back of his head. Mingyu hums, kissing the nape of his neck once.

 

“Lying with you.”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, staring ahead at the wall as Mingyu hugs him tightly.

 

“Mingyu.” His hand rests on top of the other's, squeezing once. “I'm not sad, I'm hungry.”

 

He feels Mingyu's hold on him loosen. Wonwoo turns over, placing a hand on Mingyu's cheek.

 

“I won't feed from you.”

 

It feels like a punishment, but Mingyu knows Wonwoo's saying this for his own good. He figures he wouldn't be able to handle it if Wonwoo did. Last night was different, Mingyu couldn't take feeling a vampire other than Wonwoo. Asking Wonwoo to do that to him didn't undo any of it, but Mingyu isn't as scared anymore. He nods, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's lips.

 

“I'll get up soon, go asking around for a place that services.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out, an arm over his eyes as Mingyu sits up. Mingyu glances down, looking away as soon as he realizes he was staring at Wonwoo's chest far too long. He coughs once, face warm as he gets off the bed.

 

“Are places like Sunshine’s not common?”

 

Mingyu turns off the bedside lamp, walking around the bed to pick up his fallen towel.

 

“Not really, Junhui's taken me to maybe two others..though, that was a few years ago. But this city has a really high vampire population, there's bound to be one.”

 

Mingyu briefly thinks of Seungkwan, nodding at Wonwoo's words. He toys with the towel, feeling the fabric in desperate need of some softener.

 

“Will you be okay?”

 

Wonwoo removes his arm, sitting up. His bed hair is in full swing, eyes looking tired.

 

“I haven't done things like this on my own...never paid much attention since he'd always do everything for me.”

 

He stares at his lap, listening to Mingyu move around.

 

“I'll be okay, it's safe for me to go out on my own.”

 

Wonwoo nods to himself. The two ignore why it's safe now, choosing to pretend Wonwoo's life doesn't have a visible countdown.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu has always liked going to the convenience store early in the morning. They seem more inviting at this time, and the smell of coffee is fresh and the whole place has a comforting warmth. Mingyu's wandered around the aisles longer than he intended too, just getting lost in his thoughts with the store radio playing loudly. He mostly stocked up on drinks, not having much of an appetite.

 

After almost forgetting to pick up toothbrushes for them, Mingyu's remained stuck in this aisle. His gaze wandering over the shelf in front of him, chewing at his lip nervously. He really doesn't need anything here..but he can't leave without feeling some regret. His internal debate ends quickly, seeing another person in the corner of his eye. Mingyu grabs the box with a warm face, head down as he goes to check out.

 

While stuffing the receipt in his wallet, a diner across the street catches his eye. It's completely retro and Mingyu takes Wonwoo's phone out of his pocket without a second thought. He takes a picture, realizing this isn't his phone from seeing it be the only one in the camera roll. Mingyu was given it incase Wonwoo wanted anything, and to make sure Mingyu could contact anyone he needed. Mingyu smiles, deciding to take one more as he crosses the street. Woozi loves places like this, he has to go in, not just for coffee but because he needs to know if it's Woozi's aesthetic on the inside too.

 

Mingyu's good mood grows as he sits down at a booth, having accepted coffee with a weight off his shoulders. He takes a few more pictures, and when his cup is held just right, Mingyu takes a selfie. He grins, locking Wonwoo's phone. He'll be sending the pictures to himself, but he didn't want Wonwoo's camera roll to remain empty. Mingyu loses his smile, staring at the ring of coffee left on the table. He looks up, meeting Junhui's gaze across from him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mingyu just looks at him, unsure if he should leave or not. Junhui stares down at his hands, nodding once. Mingyu plays with Wonwoo's phone, feeling uncomfortable the longer they sit in silence. He really doesn't feel good about whatever it is Junhui is here for. Mingyu glances up once, looking at Junhui's messy hair, his tired eyes staring at Mingyu's coffee cup. Junhui meets his gaze, so Mingyu awkwardly clears his throat as he looks out the window.

 

“When I was fourteen, I used to hang around local schools, just curing my boredom with humans my age.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds tired. It’s not like Mingyu wants to hear this, but he knows he has to if he's wanting to understand these two.

 

“He's right you know, I only looked at him because he felt nothing. I was curious, so I stuck around.”

 

Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, staring at Junhui's unchanging face.

 

“Wonwoo was small and weak looking. Always wearing sweaters that hung over his body, reeking of pain relief medicine. Once I noticed him, I found it difficult to look away.”

 

He slumps in his seat, hands still around Wonwoo's phone. Mingyu hates that he can picture Wonwoo looking like that. Even now, Wonwoo has a thin build, his bones are noticeable and his clothes are a size too big.

 

“I wanted to see for myself..if he'd die from the abuse or commit suicide.”

 

Junhui stares at Mingyu then. There's a hint of guilt in his voice. Mingyu looks away, not acknowledging how much of a monster Junhui knows he is.

 

“As time passed, I slowly realized I felt disappointed those were the only outcomes for his life. So..I talked to him. Became his friend of all things..and was allowed to witness how much he was capable of feeling.”

 

Something feels wrong about hearing this from Junhui instead of Wonwoo but Mingyu can’t say anything.

 

“When he'd let me get close, I would heal him when he’d be too hurt to get out of bed. Other than that, there wasn't much I could do at my age. I was basically a human that had to drink blood.”

 

Regret is in Junhui’s voice and Mingyu can only nod once. Right. They were kids, what could he have done? He looks up at Junhui, he’s hunched over, picking at his nails.

 

“He really hasn’t changed much, same face and voice..the only thing that’s different now is how much happiness he's capable of feeling unapologetically.” Junhui meets Mingyu's gaze, face unreadable. “I bet if you had met him then, you’d be just as in love as you are now.”

 

It’s a reflex for Mingyu to open his mouth and deny that he loves Wonwoo but the knowing look on Junhui’s face stops him from speaking.

 

“Why'd you have to talk to him..couldn't you have just stayed in your world?”

 

Tone laced with underlying anger at Junhui, Mingyu has to look away, ashamed at how quick he was to snap. Junhui doesn't have to sit here and tell him anything. Mingyu should be grateful, but he's confused as to why Junhui's even in front of him. Junhui always has an ulterior motive to his words, it's just an intense feeling Mingyu has about him.

 

“Forgive me for wanting to have some fun.”

 

Junhui says bitterly. Mingyu wants to roll his eyes, forgetting any ounce of kindness he had just then.

 

“Forgive me for not giving a shit about a _vampire’s_ need for fun.”

 

He fires back, feeling disgusted. Junhui’s silent for a while, the amount of people in here is growing, the smell of food overpowering.

 

“I didn’t know she’d do something like that.”

 

Mingyu looks at Junhui, hands forming into fists.

 

“Don’t.”

 

He doesn't want to remember or hear what Junhui has to say. Junhui shuts up surprisingly. He nods once, understanding Mingyu’s reluctance.  The air feels heavy, both of them emotionally exhausted-Junhui especially. Mingyu lets his shoulders relax. He knows Junhui cares deeply for Wonwoo, but he fucked up and Mingyu, with his empathetic self, can’t keep feeling sorry for everyone who wears a sad face in front of him.

 

“Why that night, what happened exactly?”

 

He has to ask, has to get an answer that isn’t vague. Junhui cocks his head, exhaustion no longer present on his face.

 

“Didn't we already have this conversation?”

 

Junhui asks confused and Mingyu leans forward, hand at the back of his neck.

 

“You left your home-killed your frenemies and then you showed up at Wonwoo’s window. What else happened?”

 

He spits out and glances at Junhui, his arms now crossed in front of his chest. Junhui shakes his head, wearing a look of disbelief.

 

“Wow, the worst night of my life being told with such a short summary.”

 

Mingyu feels a small pang of guilt. He doesn’t know anything about what Junhui’s been through, but then again, is Junhui even something Mingyu should have empathy for?

 

“It's not like I planned this, okay? Things happened and it pushed me that far so I left. I didn't have anywhere else to go, I was scared.”

 

He mumbles the last part and Mingyu doesn’t like the feeling that washes over him hearing Junhui say something as vulnerable as that.

 

“You really didn’t know what you were doing?”

 

Junhui mentioned he was only a kid, but is that really an excuse? Mingyu has no idea. He can’t help but feel suspicious.

 

“It was the first time I fed from him...not that that excuses what I did but, turning him wasn't exactly on my agenda that night.”

 

Mingyu frowns, grabbing his cup. His coffee’s cold now but he doesn’t care.

 

“I couldn't tell when I was supposed to stop. When I saw he died, I turned him without thinking.”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh at Junhui’s casual tone.

 

“Just like that?”

 

He glances at Junhui who’s staring at him. He fakes a quick smile at Mingyu before looking out the window.

 

“Tell me something all mighty Mingyu, if you accidentally killed your best friend and had the power to bring them back, would you?”

 

Junhui leans forward, making the other sit up. Junhui stops then, suddenly sitting back  as if he didn’t just look like he was about to hit Mingyu. He sighs then, staring down at the table.

 

“When he came back, he didn't get upset or really feel any emotion at all. For a moment, I thought he didn’t remember what had happened. I had no idea if I did it right..but he was fine the more I talked to him.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t look away when Junhui meets his gaze.

 

“I was too young and wasn't ready..I wanted to run away, but I stopped myself from doing so.”

 

That moment must have been when Junhui realized he could take Wonwoo away from his home. Mingyu lets his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling fans.

 

“By that age, I was able to do more, knew how to manipulate my way around the human world better. It wasn’t that hard to give him a chance to start over.”

 

There’s a guilty tone to Junhui’s voice and it almost has Mingyu fooled into giving him sympathy. He clears his throat.

 

“Was he really fine..no longer being human?”

 

He asks, gaze falling to Junhui's face as the other smiles small.

 

“He accepted everything..except for feeding.  The first month he did nothing but spout nonsense about killing rabbits to survive.”

 

Mingyu gets a quick image of Wonwoo holding a dead rabbit in his hands and it makes him feel nauseous.

 

“.. So what did you do?”

 

He takes a deep breath, needing to stop himself from thinking more on that.

 

“Killed a rabbit.”

 

Junhui deadpans. Mingyu feels himself smirk, of course that’s what he would do. Junhui leans back, gaze behind Mingyu.

 

“We can't live off of animal blood-not only does it taste awful but it doesn't do anything for us.”

 

Junhui states, his eyes unfocused as they listen to the noises around them.

 

“He learned his lesson and gave up. But as you’ve seen, he can’t handle killing all the time.”

 

Mingyu nods at the information. He stares at the phone’s black screen, wondering what Wonwoo’s doing.

 

“Why did you have to run..how did anyone from your world find out that fast?”

 

Junhui smiles small and it occurs to Mingyu then, that from an outsider’s view, they look like two friends hanging out. He didn’t notice the comfortable air around them.

 

“Word travels fast for my kind, Mingyu.” Junhui’s voice is barely above a whisper, and it makes Mingyu afraid to look at him. “We left town but there are vampires everywhere and I’m not exactly a nobody.”

 

He says the last part with clear distaste in his voice and Mingyu doesn’t know what to take from that. He changes the topic, getting away from whatever Junhui’s life is like.

 

“Wonwoo said he had a grave back home.”

 

He barely catches Junhui’s nod, attention mostly on the clinking of dishes being picked up behind him.  

 

“You didn't fake his death did you?”

 

Mingyu almost smiles, meeting Junhui’s gaze. Junhui glares at him, looking away just as quick, clearly offended that Mingyu thinks he would.

 

“I didn't.”

 

Junhui states bitterly. Mingyu’s expression falls.

 

“Someone did..?”

 

Junhui nods. Mingyu can’t believe it. This shit only happens in movies-there’s no way Wonwoo’s parents could have gotten away with something as ridiculous as that.

 

“His family was pretty well off, it wasn't hard for the police to turn a blind eye when some poorly written suicide note was found. His parents image doesn't get ruined, they get to move on with their lives. Forever being known as that nice, quiet family down the street who had such a tragic event happen to them but have remained strong. Inspirational really."

 

Junhui says in an overly dramatic tone. Mingyu sighs, shaking his head.

 

“Sounds like a Lifetime movie.”

 

He grabs at the empty sugar packets used in his drink, folding over the corners of the thin paper.

 

“Whatever that is, sure.”

 

Junhui mumbles and Mingyu’s gaze burns into his face, ready to educate Junhui on human television. After a second thought, he decides not to, finding that may be too friendly of a conversation for them.

 

“Were you ever going to tell him?”

 

He lets the conversation drop, switching back to the more important things. Junhui looks to his side, lips in a thin line.

 

“He's on his way back.”

 

Mingyu barely gets to nod before Junhui's gone. He slumps down, figuring that asking something like that wasn't going to get an answer. Mingyu is still an outsider here. He's just getting started with knowing Wonwoo, but to Junhui, he's a complete stranger. Junhui doesn't completely open up to Wonwoo as is, so Mingyu was foolish for thinking he could hear Junhui's honest thoughts.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

The conversation he had with Junhui is still in his head as he opens the door to their room. He sets his bag down on top of the T.V, slipping off his shoes. Wonwoo isn’t back yet and Mingyu feels uncomfortable being in here alone. He stands still, feeling eyes on him. Mingyu turns around slow, finding no one behind him. Mingyu sighs, staring at the floor. He’s sleep deprived and in a new environment. His eyes widen, flinching as his sides are poked. Mingyu turns around, facing Wonwoo with a redden face. Wonwoo laughs, and Mingyu smiles, knowing he deserves the revenge.

 

“Did you eat?”

 

Wonwoo asks, pulling Mingyu into a hug. Mingyu’s arms hesitate for a second before wrapping around Wonwoo. He hums, nodding against Wonwoo’s neck. The two break apart and Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s face, afraid to see if he can smell Junhui. Mingyu doesn’t know if he should say anything to Wonwoo or not.

 

On one hand, it’s not like he did anything wrong, they only spoke to each other. But on the other, these two aren’t on good terms, Mingyu’s obviously on Wonwoo’s side and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to see him as a traitor. Wonwoo’s expression doesn’t change, attention only on the bag of snacks.

 

Mingyu, in the clear, grabs a toothbrush from Wonwoo’s hand, walking towards the bathroom as Wonwoo unpacks the rest.

 

“How was it?”

 

He asks, distracting himself by brushing his teeth. Mingyu listens to Wonwoo make a noise of discontent. He laughs to himself, cleaning off his toothbrush.

 

“Tremendously awkward, but I did it.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, obviously looking exhausted from leaving bed. Mingyu leans against the bathroom door frame, feeling the same.

 

“That’s good.”

 

He tells Wonwoo and Wonwoo only nods, hands behind his back as he leans against the T.V stand.  He keeps looking at Mingyu and Mingyu just laughs, staring back.

 

“What is it?”

 

Mingyu gets closer, stopping in place as Wonwoo holds up the box of condoms he had impulsively bought. His smile lessens, gaze to the floor.

 

“That’s..I was thinking that maybe..I wanted to do more with you.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck, hesitant to meet Wonwoo's gaze. Mingyu doesn't know what he was thinking. It's not like privacy is an issue for them, but they really wouldn't be interrupted here. He isn't wanting to have sex just because he doesn't know what else they could do here. Mingyu honestly hasn't been able to stop staring at Wonwoo's body since last night. Maybe he's using this as a coping mechanism, he isn't sure. He just wants to feel something. Wonwoo toys with the box, nodding once as he sets it down on the stand.

 

“If you're wanting to, I do too.”

 

Mingyu looks at him, wanting to smile too, but something feels off. He knows Wonwoo's purposefully matching his pace. It's not really a secret to Mingyu that Wonwoo had an active sex life, but now that he's involved with Wonwoo, he wants to be able to keep up. Mingyu wants to sleep with him, feel his body without hesitation and make him feel good. He's comfortable with Wonwoo, he's just incredibly nervous around the other.

 

“It's okay to like..kiss me when you want..you don't have to keep waiting for me.”

 

He should feel proud of himself for being able to say this, but all Mingyu can do is watch Wonwoo with panic building in his gut.  Wonwoo nods then, stepping closer to Mingyu. A hand boldly rests at Mingyu's hip, Wonwoo leans up, breath tickling Mingyu's ear.

 

“I like knowing you really want it.”

 

Wonwoo pulls away, staring at him. Mingyu's face begins to burn. He has to look away at Wonwoo's smile, trying to remember how to breathe. Wonwoo leans into him, burying his face in Mingyu's chest, equally as embarrassed. It was a very _Junhui_ line and Wonwoo does not have that much confidence. Mingyu's arms wrap around his body, Wonwoo lifts his head, closing his eyes as Mingyu kisses him.

 

His embarrassment and hesitation melts away, feeling Mingyu's tongue against his. Mingyu's hands move up his waist, lifting his shirt up. Wonwoo pulls apart with a smile, letting Mingyu undress him. He doesn't let Mingyu kiss him again, quick to make it clear to Mingyu that if they're doing this, they're going to strip at the same time. Mingyu lifts his arms, Wonwoo grins, loving the way Mingyu's hair has fluffed up as his hoodie falls to the floor.

 

Mingyu's hands are at his jaw, bringing their lips together again. Wonwoo barely manages to grab the condoms before Mingyu's backtracking to the bed. They break apart, only to try and taste each other again, lips pressing hurriedly. Mingyu moves first again, getting Wonwoo's jeans unbuttoned. Wonwoo makes a noise of complaint, tired of always getting naked first. He sits down on the bed, Mingyu kneeling in front of him, pulling at his pants.

 

Wonwoo cups his face, pecking his lips once before ushering Mingyu to stand. Mingyu looks down at him, breathing noticeable and Wonwoo shakes his head, hands fumbling with the box. He needs to slow down their pace. Wonwoo grabs one, tossing the box onto the floor. He doesn't want to mention how these aren't needed, since he can't actually get or give anything to Mingyu, but the other didn't buy lube and Wonwoo does need that still.

 

Wonwoo's hands smooth over Mingyu's hips, pulling him closer. Mingyu quickly realizes what's happening and can't handle watching. He covers his eyes, face burning. Wonwoo unbuckles his belt, tugging at his jeans. Mingyu peaks through his fingers, watching as Wonwoo leans forward, pressing a kiss to his stomach. Wonwoo's hand palms him through his boxers and Mingyu bites down on his lip. It really doesn't take much more than that to affect Mingyu. He uncovers his eyes, a hand carding through Wonwoo's hair as the other helps push down his underwear.

 

“You're sure this is okay?”

 

Wonwoo suddenly stops, looking up at Mingyu with big eyes and Mingyu doesn't remember how to speak with his dick this close to Wonwoo's face. He nods, eyes unfocused as Wonwoo opens the condom. His hand wraps around Mingyu and it's suddenly too real what they're doing. It happens kind of fast. The condom is on and then Wonwoo's hand is around his. Their positions switch, Mingyu's back now pressing against the mattress. Wonwoo smiles, pushing off the last of his clothes and Mingyu's head sinks into the pillows. Wonwoo slowly lowers himself on Mingyu’s lap, body too warm against his.

 

Mingyu's lips feel swollen, kissing against Wonwoo's jaw, feeling his breathing change as he moves a hand behind himself. Mingyu's own hands smooth over the other's thighs, listening to the quiet moan Wonwoo lets out. Mingyu doesn't know what to do, letting Wonwoo take the lead in preparing himself. In all honesty, Mingyu can't remember when the last time he's been in this position was. It's not his first time, but it's been awhile and he isn't sure if he'll be good.

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, and Mingyu smiles small, hand smoothing across his back, leaning up to kiss him. Mingyu pulls back just as fast, nodding to Wonwoo, letting him know he's still okay with what they're doing. Wonwoo sucks in a breath, and the heat that slowly surrounds Mingyu is unbearable. Wonwoo's eyes widen as he sits up, watching Mingyu's eyes shut, hearing the sudden breathy _‘fuck’_ leave his mouth.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mingyu's laughter fills Wonwoo with warmth. The other nods, hands leaving Wonwoo to cover his face.

 

“Don't move yet.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, trying to stay as still as he can. He smiles, looking down at Mingyu's chest, his hands smoothing over the other's stomach. He feels the same, knowing he won't last long. He wants to kiss Mingyu, but he'll wait. Wonwoo's face is burning, on the verge of crying, feeling Mingyu inside of him. Mingyu sighs out, looking up at him and the softness of his hands at his thighs smoothing over his skin makes his stomach flip.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu nods, gaze filled with certainty and Wonwoo moves. Mingyu has had a lot of daydreams about Wonwoo. Fleeting domestic dreams of them. He can easily picture them being together for a long time, doing things like painting the living room in their home and then stopping to have a paint war. He never thought about what it would be like to cry with Wonwoo, feel emotionally drained and be able to only find calmness by Wonwoo’s touch. He's so grateful to know what it's like, and even though the causes behind these memories make him feel ill, Mingyu's glad they happened.

 

Wonwoo's palms are warm against his chest. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo's hips, watching them move. His hands grip at the other's thighs, head pushing back into the pillows. Wonwoo's moving slow, his breathing hitched and nails trying not to scratch at Mingyu's skin. He wants to ask if Wonwoo's okay, but his hips are moving at a set rhythm and it feels too good. He's nervous but the excitement he's feeling overpowers it. Mingyu's hips move up, just once on accident and the sound Wonwoo lets out rings in his ears.

 

Wonwoo looks down at Mingyu, seeing the sweat on his skin, his flushed face, body so warm under his.  Wonwoo continues to watch him, his lips dark and full, eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open. He closes his eyes, hips losing rhythm as he lets out a loud moan. He loses himself in the way Mingyu feels. He roughly calls out Mingyu's name and their eyes meet. It's too intimate, and Wonwoo's brows furrow, nails scratching at his chest. Mingyu sits up, Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling the other's hips buck up, hands already at his back, keeping him close.

 

Mingyu's confident, lost in how it all feels and his own moans are hidden against Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo's arms are around him, hips moving in time with his. His hand tangles itself in Mingyu's hair, other sliding down Mingyu's arm. He covers Mingyu's hand, bringing it down his chest, and Mingyu understands fast that Wonwoo's close. He pumps Wonwoo, suddenly aware of the heat spreading from his gut.

 

Mingyu's body shakes under his and Wonwoo's voice becomes louder. His release hot, covering Mingyu's fist. The room is filled with their breathing, the sheets sticking to Mingyu’s thighs. Wonwoo slumps against him, quietly moaning as he continues to lazily move on him, both riding their highs out. Wonwoo kisses his shoulder, lips dragging up his neck, fangs scraping against his skin. The two laugh under their breath, noses touching and Mingyu leans in first, not believing they just did that.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

The room is darker when Mingyu comes to. The blinds have been closed but it’s daytime-he thinks. It’s thundering out, but he can’t focus on that. Wonwoo shifts his head, face pressing against Mingyu’s shoulder in what feels like a nuzzle, goosebumps cover his entire body.

 

“..You awake?”

 

He asks, voice small. The other fully nuzzles his face into the crook of Mingyu’s neck and he wants to laugh at how ticklish Wonwoo’s hair is against his but he can’t find the energy.

 

“Mhm..”

Wonwoo doesn’t say any actual words after that and all Mingyu wants to do is hug him but his body feels heavy.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He barely makes out. He hopes he didn't hurt Wonwoo, not really registering the differences in their bodies. Wonwoo hums, not really giving an answer.

 

“Play with my hair..?”

 

Wonwoo asks, he lifts head, moving to Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu nods, even though Wonwoo can’t see. He brings his hand up to Wonwoo’s head, fingers pushing back Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear.

 

“Enjoys being pet like a cat.”

 

Mingyu notes, making Wonwoo laugh.

 

“You trying to say having someone do this to you doesn't feel good?”

 

Wonwoo asks, body curling more in on itself as Mingyu twirls a strand of his hair. He contemplates answering truthfully which would be yes, but he feels like hearing Wonwoo laugh more, light hearted like nothing bad has happened to them.

 

“Not sure, I don't usually let anyone touch my hair.”

 

Mingyu says, full of pride and he feels Wonwoo pinch his side. It tickles more than it hurts, he smiles down at the other.

 

“You seem to have no issue doing it.”

 

Wonwoo says, referring to the many times Mingyu has done this to him without even needing to be asked. Wonwoo smooths over where he’s pinched, his hand warm.

 

“It's calming, I don't have to think while doing it.”

 

He feels Wonwoo’s shoulders relax, making him feel even more sleepy.

 

“Whatever, you're too good at it for it to just be a mindless thing.”

Mingyu can feel the yawn Wonwoo lets out. He smooths over Wonwoo’s hair, petting him.

 

“Hair is fun to play with, especially when it's soft like yours.”

 

He compliments Wonwoo and it’s true, Wonwoo’s hair is soft and he really likes it when Wonwoo lets it air dry because then he has slightly curly hair. Though it’s rarely seen, Mingyu’s heart skips every time Wonwoo wears it like that. Wonwoo snorts, cheek pressing against Mingyu's chest.

 

“Is that some kind of fetish? It feels rough to me, how come it’s soft to you?”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, enjoying the hoarseness of his voice.

 

“It just is, everything about you feels soft..”

 

His voice is quiet, face turning pink. Wonwoo sighs, closing his eyes.

 

“My hands aren't soft.”

 

Wonwoo says in an equally quiet volume as Mingyu. He hums lazily, carding through Wonwoo's hair.

 

“That's true, you should moisturize more.”

 

It’s a lie, Mingyu doesn’t give a shit about that. He likes the way Wonwoo’s hands feel when they hold his.

 

“Ew no, I hate how lotion feels. Plus I always put on too much, it's annoying.”

 

Wonwoo voices his complaints and Mingyu’s hand pauses on Wonwoo’s head.

 

“Well then, suffer more in rough hands hell.”

 

He’s joking and for a brief second regret fills him because of how long Wonwoo’s taking to respond. God, Mingyu hopes Wonwoo doesn’t take him seriously. Wonwoo sits up abruptly and Mingyu moves his hands beside his head.

 

“So this is how you treat me, after all we've been through..?”

 

Mingyu feels relieved seeing Wonwoo smile. He’s making fun of what Mingyu said to him at the store. Mingyu nods, sticking his tongue out at him.

 

“You started it when you threw me to the robots.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs, and he looks so cute. Mingyu  wants to kiss him. Wonwoo’s expression falls when it thunders loud. Mingyu lifts a hand to his cheek, and Wonwoo leans back down, hugging him close. Wonwoo’s hold on him makes him feel like nothing bad could ever happen. The rain outside isn't that noticeable, but it's so loud to Wonwoo. Guilt seeps into Wonwoo’s gut the longer he presses himself against Mingyu. He doesn’t regret telling Mingyu more about himself, not like he was afraid he would. He just wishes Mingyu didn't look so hurt.

 

“Thank you..for not..I don't know. I'm glad that you're still here. ”

 

Mingyu stares up at the ceiling, trying to find the words. He knows how scared and nervous Wonwoo must feel for letting him in like this. His arms tighten around Wonwoo's lower back.

 

“Thank you for telling me.”

 

He finally tells Wonwoo and Wonwoo just nods, closing his eyes so he doesn't start to cry on top of Mingyu. The other's hand cards through his hair once more and Wonwoo smiles, breathing in his scent as he presses a kiss to Mingyu's skin. Mingyu blinks away his tiredness, chewing at his lip. Wonwoo's opened up to him, yet he hasn't thought of doing the same for awhile now. There's so much Wonwoo should know about him, but he just doesn't have the energy to speak, not right now at least.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

It's around noon when they decide to check out. Mingyu didn't want to, but he figured if they didn't go back today, Woozi would send out a search party. Leaving the room felt strange, the outside world was too noisy and when they stepped out, it was suddenly clear they aren't the only ones in existence. Mingyu had followed behind Wonwoo for everything, returning the room key, calling for a cab and telling the driver where to go. Mingyu doesn't usually find it hard to speak in public, but today he's just so tired.

 

There was a growing ice pick headache spreading in the side of his head, and his throat felt scratchy as they drove further from the motel. Mingyu lays his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, their hands interlocking. He isn't sleepy, but his eyes feel so heavy. Other than that, Mingyu feels fine, incredibly happy and calm. Wonwoo wouldn't stop smiling and pecking his lips, and Mingyu just feels safe with him. He can tell Wonwoo feels the same.

 

Everything is as they left it when they get back to their dorm. Wonwoo’s desk is cluttered with a few books stacked on one another, the box containing his new lamp still sitting on his desk chair, his drawers open and cleared out. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo's bed, his suitcase open, clothes strewn all around it. Mingyu looks over to his oddly untouched bed, his sheets are where they were and Mingyu can tell they haven’t been moved because he makes his bed a certain way. There’s a neon pink sticky note on his pillow. He takes quiet steps, reaching for it as Wonwoo takes off his shoes.

 

_just kidding_

 

It’s Woozi’s handwriting and the cartoon face sticking its tongue out at Mingyu makes him smile. He puts the sticky note on his bedside table. It’s a short lived smile, a dizzy spell washing over him as he lays down.

 

“You okay..?”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds far away and Mingyu stops himself from nodding incase it makes him feel even more nauseous.

 

“I just need to nap.”

 

He listens to Wonwoo laugh, the other's steps coming closer.

 

“You won't be able to sleep tonight.”

 

Mingyu smiles looking up, feeling his shoes being taken off. Mingyu turns his head, watching Wonwoo crawl into bed with him. Wonwoo destroys the made covers, forcing Mingyu to get under with him.

 

“I still smell like that room.”

 

He hears Wonwoo say and then Wonwoo’s taking off his shirt, throwing it over them. Mingyu smiles, managing to sit up and take off his hoodie. He probably won’t ever wear this one again and it’s sad because Mingyu really liked it, but the memory is too awful. Mingyu pulls back his covers, his sheets are cold against his skin. It feels amazing to be back in his own bed and with Wonwoo next to him though.   

 

He flinches when Wonwoo’s arm finds its way around his lower back, pulling him closer, his skin way warmer than Mingyu’s. He’s positive since they left the room, he’s had a small fever. He doesn't say anything, feeling that sleep with make him better.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu wakes up feeling like shit. Wonwoo’s asleep next to him, his hair messy, and Mingyu really needs a scientific explanation for this. Wonwoo’s sleeping on his back, one arm above his head, gripping at Mingyu’s pillowcase, the other holding Mingyu’s hand that’s now in the space between them.  His stomach aches and it's painful to swallow.

 

Mingyu continues to watch Wonwoo sleep, believing it'll have the same effect as medicine. His face is relaxed, chest moving slow. The rain’s stopped but it’s still cloudy out from the lack of sunlight showing through their blinds. Mingyu doesn’t want to leave this moment. If he could, he’d hit pause on his life. Everything is quiet, they’re safe under the covers like no one and nothing bad could ever come for them. For the moment, life feels perfect.

 

Wonwoo’s hand squeezes his, making his heart race and Mingyu doesn’t look away when Wonwoo slowly turns to face him. His dark eyes blinking up at Mingyu, a smile gracing his lips and Mingyu has to bring their hands up to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to the back of Wonwoo’s. He listens to Wonwoo laugh, and needs to cover up his red face.

 

“You still look tired.”

 

Wonwoo says in that sleepy voice of his and Mingyu’s always too distracted by how low and rough it sounds to register what he’s said. Mingyu nods anyway, not taking notice the concerned look that crosses Wonwoo’s face.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Mingyu has to take a deep breath, his throat feels tight and his eyes have tears threatening to spill over. Wonwoo’s looking all over Mingyu’s face, he doesn't look ill, but he doesn't look good right now. Wonwoo looks away, sitting up as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Just after two.”

 

Wonwoo lets go of their hands and Mingyu feels the need to pull him back down. He sits up on his elbows, looking at his bedside table and finding his phone plugged in.

 

“I got a class in an hour. ”

 

Mingyu sits up fully, a hand at his head as he unlocks his phone.

 

“Are you going?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu's thumbs move fast, typing away replies. Mingyu frowns, he does have a class, but he doesn’t feel like going, not when he’s already missed his first two of the day. He reads over Vernon's text, asking if he can bring him a pen.

 

“I don't want to, but I think I should.”

 

Mingyu sighs heavily, feeling the frustration Vernon probably has at not being able to ask around. Wonwoo’s looking down at his hands. Mingyu looks at him, eyes tracing over Wonwoo's features like it's the first time he's seen them.

 

“You better get ready.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out, plopping back down, his hands folded behind his head. Mingyu shakes his head, glancing back at him.

 

“Way to rub it in.”

 

Mingyu lets out an exaggerated sigh at not being able to stay in bed. Wonwoo laughs, foot at Mingyu's back, pushing him lightly. Mingyu groans, taking his time getting out of the bed and leaving Wonwoo's warmth.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu shakes his now wet hand in the air, brushing it once against his chest. He steps under the cold water, quickly washing his hair. His head feels worse than it did before and he can’t tell if he’s actually getting sick or if he's just not feeling good because of the lack of sleep. His dreams have been shit since last night. Vampires without faces attacking him, seeing Wonwoo surrounded by dead animals, seeing Wonwoo die and even for some reason Junhui..just staring at him and this overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. They kept plaguing his mind and sleep isn't his friend at the moment but he needs it.

 

He knows he shouldn’t act different around Wonwoo, god he would absolutely hate it if Wonwoo did the same to him. But, Mingyu needs to be honest with himself. He has no idea how to deal with this. His family is nice, loving and supportive. They aren't even close to dysfunctional. He doesn’t know what it’s like to not have that and he’s scared of saying the wrong thing.

 

Mingyu steps out of the shower, grabbing his towel off of the sink counter and pressing it to his face. It’s soft and smells like their detergent-which smells like Mingyu’s home because he buys the same one his mom uses. His stomach still hurts, he lowers the towel, hugging it to his chest. He turns slightly, seeing the fading bruises on his back through the foggy mirror. They don't hurt anymore, but knowing that Wonwoo even knew what would help makes the nausea come back.

 

Wonwoo is so strong in his eyes. Mingyu's the weak one and he isn’t sure he can make it a whole class without needing to feel Wonwoo's touch. He should return to civilization though, going will be good for Mingyu. He needs to be surrounded by people and not have to fear the presence of everyone he encounters for a little bit. Mingyu nods to himself, building up his confidence to face his friends who he’s been ignoring for weeks.

 

He finishes drying off, without thinking he gets dressed, the mirror still foggy when he’s putting on his shirt. It might be cold out so he’ll have to grab a flannel or something to go over this. Mingyu looks down at the shirt, tempted to change it. The word _Dracula_ written in blood red font seems inappropriate but he’s sure he's close to being late. He puts the towel around his neck and opens the door.

 

Wonwoo’s sitting on his own bed, his suitcase has been placed on the floor in front of his dresser. He’s gotten dressed, kind of, wearing a long sleeved black shirt covering most of his boxers. He has a book open, a slip of paper acting as a bookmark in between the pages he’s staring down at. Mingyu walks over to his bedside table, quietly picking up his phone and sitting down on his bed. He resumes his scrolling of Woozi’s fifty texts.

 

They're mostly asking where he is, why he isn’t replying, something about a party and how he should go. One sticks out, the time stamp saying it was after their phone call. The text is just three periods, and then the devil emoji. Mingyu raises his eyebrows at his phone, lips in a thin line. He’s dead if Woozi sees him. He sniffles, nose feeling dry and it hurts but he doesn’t pay mind to it, clearing the rest of his notifications.

 

He bends down, taking his shoes out from under his bed and putting them on. He sits back up and lazily begins to dry his hair, scrolling down his Instagram feed. He isn’t as late as he thought he was so he can spare some time to his abandoned phone. His thumb hovers over the heart on a picture from Hoshi. He was at this one club Mingyu’s only gone to once with him and that’s only because things there tend to get a little out of his comfort zone.

 

In the picture, Hoshi’s lying on a bar table, his shirt up and someone-no, Seokmin now that Mingyu stares at it, is doing a body shot off him. Hoshi’s got on a smile that’s almost blinding the camera. Mingyu doesn’t know who took the pic for them, probably Vernon since he’s tagged. The vibe off it is strange, not really the normal friend type air those two usually have. There’s a bunch of other people in the background that Mingyu can somewhat recognize but he doesn’t know who they are. Hoshi and Seokmin have so many friends, they probably know most of the people on campus.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

He looks up fast, hearing the concern in Wonwoo’s voice. Mingyu feels it before Wonwoo has to say anything. He brings his fingers to his upper lip and looks down, seeing the blood.

 

“Fuck-sorry.”

 

Mingyu stands up, tossing his phone onto his bed and grabbing at the towel, pressing it up to his nose. He hasn’t gotten a nosebleed in so long but they’ve always been like that scene from _The Shining_. Wonwoo’s gripping his book, sitting up and staring at him.

 

“That’s a lot of blood, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is shaky and Mingyu nods, his head now pounding. His hand grips the fabric as he brings it down to get off as much blood as he can from his shirt.

 

“It’s okay, I used to get them all the time back in high school-I’m fine.”

 

He mentions but now that Mingyu’s thinking about this, he’s only ever gotten them as a teen. It’s an anxiety thing for him or stress, he’s forgotten what that doctor his mom took him to explained it as. Mingyu can tell he looks scary right now, the blood has probably stained his skin in the same way Wonwoo’s face always looks right after feeding. These nosebleeds used to scare the hell out of Woozi, he always blew it way out of proportion, going off about how Mingyu’s dying and needs to go to the hospital. Then Hoshi would tell him to ‘chill out’ and those are horrible words to say to Woozi, but it guaranteed his focus would leave Mingyu so he could kill Hoshi and give Mingyu time to clean himself up.

 

“I..it’s just a lot..”

 

Mingyu frowns, it should stop soon but it is a lot of blood. He looks down at Wonwoo and his stomach drops seeing Wonwoo’s eyes have changed. Mingyu feels like he’s holding his breath, his jaw clenches and he takes a step back, legs hitting his bed.

 

“Sorry.”

 

The word leaves Wonwoo's mouth and Mingyu stares at him, body tense. He clears his throat, wiping at his face again.

 

“You're fine, I'm gonna clean up, again.”

 

He wants to smile but that might look scarier. Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu walks back into their bathroom, shutting the door. He switches on the sink, running part of the towel that hasn’t been stained with blood under the water. He looks up in the mirror and he was right, his upper lip and part of his chin are stained red. After cleaning off his face, he quickly stuffs some toilet paper up his nose. He runs the rest of the towel under the water and squeezes it out before tossing it in the hamper.

 

Mingyu takes off his shirt, finding it funny how he has a reason to change now. His head is still pounding, and he really wants to stay in bed but he sucks it up. Mingyu almost opens the door but catches his reflection. Walking around with tissue up his nose in front of people never bothered him before, but now he’s embarrassed. He tosses them, bringing his hand up to his face, thumb pressing under his nose. There isn’t blood on it so he opens the door.

 

He walks over to his dresser, back facing Wonwoo so he can put on another shirt. He grabs a zip-up hoodie, pushing his arms through the sleeves. He turns to face Wonwoo, the other's eyes back to normal but his knuckles are still gripping at his book. Mingyu clears his throat, acting like he didn’t just bleed all over himself in front of his vampire roommate.  

 

“I’ll be back later, okay?”

 

Wonwoo looks up from his book, the bookmark in the same spot. He nods to Mingyu, eyes leaving his as Mingyu gets the rest of his things. He quickly grabs the textbook he needs and then an extra pen off the top of his dresser. He’s out the door fast, leaving Wonwoo alone to calm down.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

He barely makes it to class before his professor's shutting the door. She gives him a stern look to which he smiles at. He sees Vernon’s saved him a seat and heads up the stairs. Mingyu plops down in his seat, opening up his textbook to where Vernon has it. He gives his extra pen to Vernon, grinning him.

 

Boredom overcomes him as the professor starts pulling up powerpoints. They sit back and listen and Mingyu wishes he could remember things as well as the people in front not taking notes do, or maybe they just don’t care and want to go home like him. Vernon starts drawing something on Mingyu’s now opened notebook. Mingyu looks down at the bird doodle in the margin next to the three sentences he’s written down. It’s somewhat of an inside thing with him and Vernon, Woozi knows and so does a disapproving Seokmin so maybe it’s not really all that secretive.

 

Basically  Vernon’s asking if he wants to get high after class. He’s supposed to draw a kite or some other harmless doodle relating to weed. He must look worse than he thought. Vernon’s not really a stoner-maybe he is now Mingyu doesn’t know. It’s just to take the edge off and talk about heavy shit but not in a heavy way. Mingyu is craving it because who else can he talk to about everything if not Vernon? Except it can’t be Vernon, because Vernon’s vampire boyfriend has a mom that loves him.

 

He can’t get high later either because that shit messes with his head. Especially when he’s anxious, it just amplifies the symptoms. He shakes his head no and Vernon nods because it isn’t a big deal. Mingyu keeps closing his eyes here and there, having stopped taking notes half an hour into class. His hand hurts and when he’s sick-which he’s still denying he is, every little thing that hurts makes everything else ten times worse. He can’t focus.

 

Mingyu shuts his eyes again, keeping them closed for good. He  lays his head down onto his desk, cheek pressing uncomfortably against his notebook’s spiral.

 

“You good?”

 

He hears Vernon whisper, feeling a hand at his shoulder. Mingyu can't nod, his head feels like it weighs a hundred pounds.

 

“M’fine..”

 

He mumbles, lifting up his head a bit. Mingyu rests his chin on his books, eyes barely being able to stay open as he stares at the top of the professor’s head. It could be a cold, could be the flu or he could be dying. Mingyu doesn't really care, he wants to be under his blanket even though he's sweating. A dizzy spell washes over his body, the words on the board begin to get blurry.

 

“Woah-you're really warm”

 

He feels Vernon press a hand to his forehead. Flinching at the cold touch, body being attacked by deep shivers.

 

“Just cold.”

 

Other students around him begin to sit up and Mingyu frowns but doesn't have the energy to check the time. He can't remember if class is over or if this is a break. He pulls down his hoodie sleeves over his hands, stretching the fabric over his fists.

 

“We still have a few minutes until breaks over, go lay down. You can copy my notes later.”

 

Vernon gets out of his seat and Mingyu doesn't want to move, head pounding from the noise around them.

 

“Come on, you need to leave before you pass out and scare everyone.”

 

He feels hands under his arm, pulling his body up. Mingyu's eyes are wide open. He keeps swallowing and can tell the way the room is spinning from the sudden movement that he's going to get sick. Mingyu covers his mouth instinctively, facing Vernon.

 

“Woah-dude, other way.”

 

Vernon steps back quickly, his hands up in front of him earning a few surprised glances from their classmates. Mingyu swallows thickly, he takes a deep breath, the nauseating feeling dwindling the longer he stands in place. He holds up a hand, waving it at Vernon.

 

“I'm okay-let’s go.”

 

Mingyu catches a few people staring at them as he stumbles past Vernon. He smiles small, feeling the coolness of the wall as he drags himself down the stairs. He can hear Vernon packing up his things for him.

 

“Even though your room's like three seconds away from here, we don't have time to walk slow, so give me a heads up if you're gonna puke. I don't want it getting on my shoes.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, and then shuts them, groaning once. Vernon is right beside him and Mingyu doesn't remember there being so many stairs before. He looks down at Vernon’s plain white shoes, frowning at their lack of specialness.

 

“Them your couple shoes?”

 

He asks, throat feeling too dry to speak. Vernon smirks, nodding as he holds Mingyu's books low at his side.

 

“Yes, and I'd like to keep them puke-free if you don't mind.”

 

Mingyu holds his stomach, taking another deep breath. He's feeling better, enough to speak at least. That or he's just relieved to be getting out of here. He keeps shivering, hands clutching his sides, desperately wanting to be warm. Vernon walks through the doorway with ease, turning down the hall with normal walking speed while Mingyu's steps remain slow. As soon as he's over the threshold, the new temperature change hits him hard and his jaw is moves involuntary.

 

He keeps his head held high, eyes trained on Vernon who has now stopped at the end of the hall, looking back at Mingyu.

 

“You walk so fast.”

 

Vernon rolls his eyes, tempted to tell Mingyu to hurry but he finds that hard to say out loud considering the elder of the two is pressed up against the wall, shoulder scraping it. Mingyu is starting to look even worse, his skin discolored, sweat visible on his brow.

 

“Just a few more steps, we’ll be there in no time.”

 

He lets Mingyu lean against him as they start down a few stairs. There isn’t anyone else around when Vernon pushes open the front doors, almost dropping Mingyu’s books.

 

“It’s so bright out.”

 

Mingyu complains, body contorting with shivers at a sudden gust of wind. Vernon laughs hearing him sneeze.

 

“It could be allergies, I mean I’ve never had them before but it could be that right..?”

 

Vernon nods, comforting Mingyu even though he’s sure that isn’t it. They pass by the courtyard with three more sneezes. Mingyu’s finally feeling all the stress he’s been under these past few weeks.

 

“Hey...you can talk to me you know? About all the vampire stuff.”

 

He throws out there as they walk up the steps to Mingyu’s dormitory. Vernon looks back at him to make sure he’s listening. Mingyu’s stopped walking, staring at the ground, hands letting go of his stomach.

 

“Not sure what we’d have in common but, I know.”

 

Vernon scoffs then, stepping forward to punch him in the arm, completely forgetting that Mingyu’s sick.

 

“Wow, just because my vampire boyfriend doesn't kill people doesn't mean he's any less vampy than yours.”

 

Mingyu groans and Vernon panics, quickly throwing out an apology. He opens the door for Mingyu, watching him shuffle past with concern.

 

“Yeah..I know, sorry.”

 

He mumbles, eyes adjusting to the harsh fluorescents. Vernon looks ahead of them, switching Mingyu’s books from one hand to the other as they start up the stairs.  

 

“Seungkwan didn't want me to tell anyone we were dating.”

 

This isn’t really the best time to have a serious conversation, but Vernon doesn’t really care, needing to explain this to Mingyu. The other frowns, looking down at him.

 

“Seriously?”

 

That seems weird considering how fast Seungkwan told him. The lights become too bright so Mingyu looks down at the ground, holding his stomach again. Vernon hums as they reach the last steps.

 

“Yeah, he had to tell his mom about us before we made it official. Even though that was months ago, hiding it became so normal to me that I kinda forgot to bring it up with the rest of you.”

 

Vernon mumbles the last part, afraid of looking at Mingyu’s expression. Mingyu isn’t looking at him, he can only frown at their shoes. Last year Vernon randomly disappeared for awhile, not like missing, just not answering anyone’s texts. He was missing classes and even when Mingyu and Seokmin had stopped by his house, he had answered the door but told them to go, saying he was sick and that he’d be back in school soon.

 

“..That week before winter break, is that why you wouldn't talk to us?”

 

He asks, already knowing the answer. It wasn’t like Vernon disappearing raised too many concerns amongst their friend group, honestly speaking, Mingyu and Seokmin were the only ones that still found it weird-well now only Seokmin will.

 

“I had to be alone and deal with everything, sorry again for that.”

 

Vernon rubs the back of his neck, regretting bringing this up. Mingyu looks down at him with a frown.

 

“No it's fine, I understand...but a week..? That's how long it took you to be okay with everything?”

 

Mingyu doesn’t believe it. He’s been dealing with all this vampire shit for almost two months now and he still isn’t used to it. Given he’s dealing with something a little bit more complicated than Vernon had but still, a week?

 

“Well I mean...I'm just dating someone with a different lifestyle than most people...”

 

Vernon looks up at him, a content smile on his face. Mingyu rolls his eyes, wishing it were that simple for him.

 

“Were you high?”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh, already a hundred percent sure that's how Vernon dealt with everything.

 

“Oh, for shit-yeah, that whole first month just-”

 

Vernon whistles, throwing his hand up above his head. Mingyu laughs, hand clutching his stomach harder.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He puts out quickly, hoping Vernon understands he's being thanked for more than just this escort. Mingyu smiles to himself, hearing Vernon laugh once.

 

“Want me to bring you soup?”

 

The two make it to his room, pausing in front of the door.

 

“Nah, I wanna be in my bed now.”

 

Vernon opens the door and relief floods into Mingyu at the familiar scents. He can feel his body relaxing as they walk in. His eyes fall over Wonwoo's made bed, dancing across the room to their closed bathroom door. He hears Vernon set his books on top of his dresser. Mingyu falls back onto his bed. He kicks off his shoes, hearing them thud against the floor, pulling his blankets over him.

 

“Ok well, text me if you die.”

 

Vernon nods to him and Mingyu can only hum, shifting onto his side, his blankets pulling him into unconsciousness. Their door closes and Mingyu sighs, his eyes feeling like he's glued them shut. Mingyu's already asleep by the time Wonwoo opens the bathroom door.

 

Shortly after falling asleep, Mingyu was woken up. His mind was hazy, like he was in a dream. Wonwoo was sitting next to him, he could tell that much. An arm was wrapped around Mingyu's lower back, holding him up. Mingyu, still half asleep, opened his mouth as Wonwoo held up two pills. His body felt too heavy, and his throat hurt too much to swallow them, but he did. After Wonwoo had made him drink water, Mingyu couldn't sit up, his body slumping against Wonwoo's. He doesn't remember if Wonwoo said anything, he just remembers laying back down and passing out

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


The blankets feel suffocating but moving seems like a lot of effort.  Mingyu doesn't open his eyes, but he can hear a movie playing. The sound is weird, like it’s off a phone. The voices are familiar and the need to satisfy his curiosity is strong so, Mingyu slowly moves his legs, bringing his knees up to his chest. They bump against Wonwoo's thigh and he cracks open an eye, looking up to see an unbothered Wonwoo.

 

He’s watching the movie with complete focus. Mingyu opens both eyes, focusing in on the movie playing despite his blurry vision.

 

“ _A Walk to Remember_..?”

 

His voice is hoarse and Wonwoo doesn’t look at him. Mingyu’s vision is still blurry when he shifts his gaze from Wonwoo's phone to his face, he doesn't look away but he has on a small smile.

 

“You've seen it?”

 

Wonwoo pauses the movie, smiling down at Mingyu. He's taken aback by Wonwoo. He looks better, relaxed next to Mingyu. Mingyu shifts onto his stomach, he sits up a bit on his elbows, nodding. The blankets fall off his shoulders, he can feel that his hair is messy and his skin is gross from all the sweat of his fever breaking. Mingyu clenches his eyes shut a few times.

 

“...Like a thousand times, my sister loves it.”

Mingyu  brings one hand up to rub his eyes. He falls back down onto his stomach, face pressing against his pillow. It smells like Wonwoo but Mingyu might be imagining that. He turns his head, staring at his wall. He doesn’t remember being this close to it and he knows he hasn’t moved much in his sleep from the pillow indents he can see on his arm, Wonwoo must’ve pushed him over.

 

“Your sister is cool.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, Mingyu has to sit up at that. He looks at Wonwoo, still feeling groggy, face red from hearing Wonwoo's laugh.

 

“No, she's a dork and so are you.”

 

He moves back onto his side, it makes him feel a little dizzy but it's not as bad as before. Mingyu shifts closer to Wonwoo, the other lifts his arms up, looking down at Mingyu's head which has now planted itself on his lap. Wonwoo scoots up a bit, letting his back rest comfortably against Mingyu's headboard. He presses play, Mingyu isn’t paying attention, he becomes more clingy when he's sick. Wonwoo's playing with a few strands of Mingyu's hair and it does feel nice Mingyu supposes.

 

Mingyu focuses on the small screen in Wonwoo’s hand. It’s the part where Mandy Moore tells Shane West he’s her angel and then they kiss and Mingyu’s bored. His eye starts to sting so he closes it, face scrunching up in pain. Mingyu knows now that this is a cold because his eye only waters with one. It’s annoying and painful, he has to lift his head up to wipe away the tears.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

Wonwoo asks, Mingyu doesn’t miss the small sniffle from him. He sits up, rubbing at his eye.

 

“No? My eye waters when I'm sick.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s face, he frowns.

 

“Are _you_ crying?”

 

Yes he is, Wonwoo’s crying and Mingyu doesn’t know how to feel. It’s cute that he’s crying over the movie but also there’s a part of Mingyu that wants to make fun of him. Wonwoo’s face remains blank as he shakes his head no.

 

“My eyes water when I'm sick too.”

 

He says in a mocking tone and Mingyu stares at him, mouth parted open. Mingyu reaches for a pillow, about to hit Wonwoo’s arm but he stops himself, looking down at Wonwoo’s shirt. It’s a white t-shirt with a black grid pattern. In Seokmin’s own words, _‘it’s aesthetic’_. Mingyu can hear Seokmin’s voice clear as day because that’s exactly what he said when he convinced Mingyu to buy it.

 

“Is that my shirt?”

 

It’s bigger on Wonwoo-it’s big on Mingyu too, but on Wonwoo it’s practically a dress. Mingyu’s face gets red from seeing Wonwoo wear his clothes again. Wonwoo looks down at his chest, pausing the movie again.

 

“Y-yeah, I just needed more of your scent to calm down. Is that not okay? I can take this off-”

 

Mingyu’s hands stop Wonwoo’s from taking off his shirt.

 

“It’s okay-really, it looks better on you anyway.”

 

Mingyu tries to reassure him it’s more than fine without exposing himself on how much he loves seeing Wonwoo wear his clothes. Mingyu replays what Wonwoo's said, he put on Mingyu’s shirt to get more of Mingyu’s scent so he’d calm down, calm down from what though? Mingyu runs his thumbs over Wonwoo’s knuckles.

 

“Did something happen..?”

 

Wonwoo nods to Mingyu’s question, wanting nothing more than for them to finish this movie cuddling.

 

“Just aftershocks..I'm purposely distancing myself from my maker at a time where I really could use him. It's similar to separation anxiety-I'm fine.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t meet Mingyu’s gaze. He feels bad that he's close to forcing Mingyu to stay at his side. It’s not like he's just doing it to feel anything in replacement of Junhui, but Mingyu won't be enough to help with the longing he feels. His scent helped, but it won't much longer.

 

“It's just really intense? And it'll only get stronger the longer I'm without contact but I've done it before. I can handle it.”

 

Wonwoo tells him honestly, locking his phone, meeting Mingyu's gaze. Mingyu nods at what he’s said, mind spending too much time replaying the last part of that sentence. Mingyu smiles at him.

 

“I get it, borrow my clothes, cuddle me to death. Everything's chill.”

 

He reassures, and Wonwoo laughs, looking down at his phone. Wonwoo definitely won't tell Mingyu anything else, afraid he'll let slip that the other's efforts won't do much to help.

 

“Are you feeling better?

 

Wonwoo asks, turning the attention away. Mingyu has to think about his response. Sure, he slept and his fever broke but his head still feels heavy, there's a gross film of sweat on his back and his eye won’t stop watering. His stomach feels better but he can't eat just yet and it still hurts to swallow. But, he is better, more or less. If he says yes though, Wonwoo might leave him and despite feeling disgusting and wanting nothing more than to shower, lying next to Wonwoo for a bit longer seems more ideal.

 

“Not really.”

 

It's a small lie, one Mingyu hopes Wonwoo doesn't see through. Wonwoo frowns, leaning forward and Mingyu tries not to make a big deal at Wonwoo pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Wonwoo bites down on his bottom lip, moving his hand to either side of Mingyu's cheeks. He drops it back to his lap after a few seconds and Mingyu is left wondering if there's a word out there that has more meaning than love.

 

“I can't tell if you still have a fever or not, sorry.”

 

Wonwoo sits back, body relaxing against Mingyu's headboard. Mingyu has to bite back the grin on his face, he clears his throat.

 

“I don't think I have one anymore. But I still feel yucky.”

 

He says seriously, patting his gut. Wonwoo stares at him, a small smile on his face.

 

“You feel yucky?”

 

Mingyu nods, smiling back at Wonwoo. His phone vibrates then, Mingyu looks down, taking it out of his pocket. He sees Woozi’s name and quickly unlocks it without reading anything. Wonwoo’s staring at him curiously, Mingyu looks at his phone, frowning.

 

“Woozi says I have to go to his room now or he’ll shove his guitar up my..uhm..think I should go shower.”

 

He locks his phone, tossing it onto his pillow, running a hand through his messed up hair. Wonwoo purses his lips, nodding to Mingyu.

 

“Want to visit him?”

 

It’s a stretch and Mingyu can already tell what Wonwoo’s answer is by the look on his face. Wonwoo sits up, pulling Mingyu’s blanket up more.

 

“Not really-I want to finish the movie.”

 

Mingyu desperately wants to do the same. He looks over at their bathroom door, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. He sits up on his knees but Wonwoo’s kind of in the way. Mingyu sucks in a breath, wondering if he can get away with what he’s about to do. Forcing himself go stop thinking more on it, he’s crawling over Wonwoo’s body. His arm supports himself up, hand pressing into his mattress, other gripping at his bedside table. He’s hovering over Wonwoo, slowly moving his body over him. His foot touches the ground but his other leg is still on the bed, knee in between Wonwoo’s thighs.

 

Wonwoo stares at him, glancing down at his lips before meeting his gaze with a questioning look. Mingyu caught his glance, he tries hard not to show his smile.

 

“What are you doing?”  

 

Wonwoo asks, tone almost annoyed but Mingyu knows he's playing. Mingyu bites back a smile-having failed in hiding it.

 

“Smoothly getting out of bed, what are you doing?”

 

He’s trying not to laugh and Wonwoo shakes his head at him, smiling. Mingyu has nowhere to go to hide the blush on his face. Wonwoo lowers the blankets, hands cupping Mingyu’s face.

 

“Kissing you.”

 

The taste of blood in Wonwoo’s mouth is a little overbearing when he deepens the kiss. Mingyu tries not to frown, keeping his mind busy with the amount of happiness he feels from this. His hand leaves his bedside table, placing it lightly on Wonwoo’s arm, thumb resting on his wrist. Wonwoo’s lips are soft against his. He loves kissing him. The way Wonwoo tilts his head up so Mingyu doesn’t have to bend his neck down too much is so cute to him.

 

Wonwoo pulls back much quicker than Mingyu would’ve liked but he still appreciates the kiss. He smiles at Wonwoo’s red face. His hand leaving Wonwoo’s wrist, going back to his bedside table except he misses it, losing his balance and he falls off the bed and onto the floor. Mingyu’s too busy laughing to groan in pain. Wonwoo’s covering his smile, staring down at Mingyu with pity.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He can tell Wonwoo's trying not to laugh. Mingyu nods, face red as he stands up.

 

“Yeah, you really knock me off my feet.”

 

Wonwoo laughs then and Mingyu can't believe he wasn't dumped for that.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu forgets his nervousness about facing Woozi until he’s standing in front of Woozi’s door. He pulls out his phone, debating on sending Woozi a text saying he broke his leg or something so he can’t come. The door opens, making Mingyu step back, his heart beating fast. Wooseok stares at him, eyes unblinking and fear is now clear on Mingyu’s face.

 

“Jihoon, the loud one’s here.”

Wooseok opens the door further and Mingyu wants to disappear. Mingyu doesn’t flinch when Wooseok bumps into his arm as he walks by. Woozi has his keyboard in front of his bed, his sheet music spread over the top of it. He stops writing on a page, not acknowledging Mingyu.

 

“Come in.”

Woozi’s voice is monotone and Mingyu steps into his room, shutting the door behind him. Woozi finishes writing, setting aside his pencil. He stares up at Mingyu, eyes tired and Mingyu can tell he’s been up all night. His hair's a mess and he’s wearing that huge hoodie-it’s rare for Woozi to look this way. He was probably worrying about Mingyu all night and Mingyu’s a horrible best friend who doesn’t deserve someone like Woozi in his life.   

 

“So..what’s up?”

 

Mingyu tries to act casual, awkwardly leaning against the door. Mingyu looks around the room instead of meeting Woozi’s gaze.

 

“Nothing, what's up with you?”

 

Woozi starts picking up his sheet music, sorting it into a neat pile, no longer looking at Mingyu. It's time to tell Woozi everything, he's not going to be allowed to leave until he does.

 

“It’s just that I’ve been with Wonwoo this entire time, dealing with some stuff and time kind of got away.”

 

Mingyu walks further into the room, sitting down at the end of Woozi’s bed, careful not to crush the other papers on it. Woozi turns his body, criss-crossing his legs. He frowns at the mention of Wonwoo’s name.

 

“Wasn't he transferring? I know I haven't really been with you for the last month but like..how intense is your relationship with him?”

 

His voice is filled with concern and Mingyu shakes his head, glancing down at the backpack resting in front of Woozi’s bedside table. It’s Seungcheol’s he thinks.

 

“He was, not anymore, I don't think...I don't know. It's been a really complicated and messy couple of days for us.”

 

Woozi stares at him with a blank expression. Mingyu hears the shower turn on, he glances back at the closed bathroom door, finding Seungcheol’s location.

 

“Are you two dating or..?”

 

It’s a valid question that makes Mingyu turn back to face Woozi. He looks down at the sheet music. Wonwoo is...not his friend but not really anything more, not officially.  Mingyu likes Wonwoo and Wonwoo likes him back and they’ve slept with each other and live/share a room together. Titles don’t usually matter to Mingyu, but maybe having one with Wonwoo would give everyone and himself a better understanding of their relationship. Mingyu wants more, he can’t tell Wonwoo that now but he knows what he wants at least. But, even if he wants to be able to introduce Wonwoo to his friends as not just his roommate but as his boyfriend, he won’t be able to because the timing isn’t right. Mingyu fears the timing won’t ever be right, but that isn’t an issue at the moment

 

“I...don't know.”

 

He shrugs and Woozi lets out an annoyed huff.

 

“You slept with him?”

 

Mingyu stares at him.

 

“How did you-”

 

Woozi gives him a pointed look.

 

“Mingyu, you two went into the city to stay at a motel for almost two days.”

 

He says it with his parent voice and Mingyu feels his body slump, face burning.

 

“That's...nevermind, yeah I did.”

 

Woozi crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Okay so, he said he was leaving and then you two fucked..? Did he pressure you?”

 

He wants to laugh. Woozi's so concerned and Mingyu almost forgets that in Woozi's eyes, everything Wonwoo does is going to be analyzed with judgement.

 

“No, if anything I was the one that forced an impulse bought box of condoms onto him.”

 

Woozi stares at him unconvinced. Mingyu nods, face red. He really did that and telling Woozi makes him want to run.

 

“So you really..okay.”

 

They both hear a bottle fall in the shower but they ignore it. Woozi gets off his bed. He picks up his keyboard, moving it back over to where his desk would be if he had one. Back in the beginning of this school year, Hoshi accidentally started an intense game of ‘the floor is lava’, with like a hundred other people  and Woozi’s desk was brought out into the hall and then a fight happened and Woozi’s desk needed a funeral. Hoshi was supposed to buy him a new one but it's Hoshi.

 

“You know I've seen Wonwoo around with this other guy...they seem really close Mingyu.”

 

Woozi walks back to his bed, stopping in front of Seungcheol’s backpack, he bends down opening it and pulling out a bottle of water. Mingyu looks down at his feet.

 

“Uh..yeah, that's probably Junhui. He's like Wonwoo's cousin or childhood friend or something.”

 

He rubs at the back of his neck, not wanting to ask what Woozi's seen of the two. Woozi nods though, looking away like it's nothing so Mingyu feels like he's in the clear.

 

“You ever notice how their aura is a little weird..? Like they don't really seem of this world.”

 

He takes a sip and Mingyu frowns, trying to think of what Woozi’s talking about.

 

“Not really, no?”

 

Woozi's brows knit, he sits back down on the bed.

 

“What are those things-the critics or whatever?”

 

He holds the bottle up a bit, asking Mingyu if he wants any. Mingyu shakes his head, the least he could do is try and not get Woozi sick but he might’ve failed at that from being here. He searches his mind, trying to figure out what Woozi's asking.

 

“Cryptids..? Are you saying Wonwoo and Junhui are cryptids?”

 

Mingyu can’t laugh here. He knows Woozi isn't serious, but he's literally on the right track and doesn't even know it.

 

“No. They seem a little off, I don't really know why, they just do.”

 

Woozi  puts the water bottle on his bedside table. Mingyu nods, just to let Woozi know he’s still following.

 

“Junhui yeah, but not Wonwoo.”

 

He sees Woozi roll his eyes at him.

 

“You would say that, but coming from someone who isn't currently in love with the guy, Wonwoo does, ask anyone. Just be careful okay? I can't always know what you're up to and your mom will kill me if something happens.”

 

The shower turns off and Mingyu scoots further up Woozi’s bed, his back against the wall. He leans his head back, hair brushing up against the poorly hung posters.

 

“Nothing's gonna happen to me, except maybe failing a class. She'll kill me instead of you then.”

 

Mingyu sends a smile to Woozi.  He’s met with a serious expression.

 

“Just...promise me you'll be careful.  That you'll leave as soon as shit hits the fan?”

 

He wants to tell Woozi that shit has hit numerous fans but he keeps quiet, putting on a fake smile. He gets off of Woozi’s bed, already wanting this conversation to end so he can get back to Wonwoo. It’s a horrible thing to feel, Mingyu knows this but he’s afraid of being away from Wonwoo for this long.  He just told the other he's readily available for him and then he left.

 

“Alright dad, I'm an adult.”

 

Mingyu walks over to Wooseok’s bed, sitting down, the farther away he is from Woozi, the chance of him crying and spilling everything lowers. He puts on fake confidence, and Woozi looks like he’s debating on whether to believe Mingyu or not. It feels wrong to sit on Wooseok’s bed and he’s praying the red head doesn’t come back and see this. He swallows down his nervousness, remaining unbothered until Woozi sits up staring at him with a blank expression.

 

“When's the last time you ate a decent meal? Coffee doesn't count.”

 

He fires at Mingyu and it crushes his confidence immediately. Mingyu lets his shoulders drop, contemplating about lying to Woozi. He wouldn’t stand a chance, Woozi would see right through him in seconds. Mingyu stands up from the bed, quickly smoothing over the sheets.

 

“A few days-doesn't matter, I'm okay.”

 

Mingyu stands up straight, turning to face Woozi. His lips pursed, brow raised at Mingyu before he sighs.

 

“Okay well, there goes the last of my paycheck.”

 

Woozi stands up, opening his bedside table drawer, he pulls out his wallet and Mingyu panics.

 

“Hey, you don't have to do that, I can eat later-”

 

Woozi slams his drawer shut, pointing a finger at him.

 

“I _will_ call your mom.”

 

Mingyu stares at him in shock.

 

“Did you just threaten to _tattle_ on me?”

 

Woozi blinks at him as if Mingyu’s forgotten the time he almost got caught smoking on school grounds-he doesn’t smoke but the guy he was with did and it was stupid but he was in high school. Woozi saw them before the gym teacher and Mingyu was free until he went home. Woozi was at his kitchen table with Mingyu’s mother and that was a very long three months of grounding.

 

“Yes, come get food with me right now or I'm telling.”

 

Woozi is stubborn, voice firm as he reaches under his bed for his shoes. Mingyu steps forward.

 

“Woozi I can't, I need to get back to Wonwoo.”

 

He’s ignored, Woozi starts towards the door.

 

“Come on, he can eat with us.”

 

Woozi pauses turning back to Mingyu. Mingyu bites his lip, shaking his head.

 

“Now _really_ isn't a good time.”

 

This seems to upset him, Woozi leaves the door, walking back to Mingyu. He looks up at him, brows furrowed.

 

“Mingyu, you need to eat and if Wonwoo is getting in the way of you functioning then so help me, I will separate you two.”

 

It’s his parent voice again. Mingyu closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He nods, looking back down at Woozi.

 

“I know-listen to me, I’m sick, zero appetite, okay? Wonwoo is the one who isn't functioning and I need to be there for him.”

 

He tries to say it calmly but it comes out desperate. Woozi glares up at him.

 

“Why? What is so important that you're risking your health over?”

 

Mingyu can feel tears prick at his eyes. Woozi  looks up at him, face filled with worry and confusion as to why Mingyu’s about to cry.

 

“His parents used to beat him, for fucks sake Woozi. I appreciate your concern but I said I'm okay, just let me get back to him.”

 

Tears fall and Mingyu wipes at them harshly. Woozi stares at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“You serious?”

 

Mingyu nods, needing to sit down.

 

“He's got nobody cept for Junhui, who's like his fucking caretaker, and right now they're fighting and Wonwoo's really upset and he has no one but me and I told him I'd be there for him but I left. I just fucking left right after saying that, so _please_ , let me get back to him.”

 

Mingyu breaks down, he shouldn’t have come here feeling this vulnerable. He leaves out the vampire thing, not functional enough to put up with Woozi calling bullshit. He feels the bed dip, Woozi’s sitting next to him. They sit like that for awhile, Woozi silent as Mingyu tries to stop crying.

 

“Mingyu is this going to be a burden on you?”

 

Woozi speaks up after a while. Mingyu sniffles, looking at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Seungcheol emerges from the bathroom then. His hair’s styled so that’s probably why he was in there for so long. Mingyu awkwardly watches him walk over to his backpack, digging through it, completely unaware of Mingyu’s tear stained face. Woozi isn’t fazed by Seungcheol’s presence, continuing on.

 

“Like, can you handle this, being there for him?”

 

He wishes Woozi wouldn’t talk about this right now, not in front of Seungcheol but he nods anyway. Seungcheol pauses, grabbing the water bottle from the table.

 

“Well yeah, I can't just not be there.”

 

Mingyu laughs, wiping at his face again. The tears have stopped and Seungcheol’s just noticed his presence. He nods to Mingyu, looking down at his phone before sitting on Wooseok’s bed like it isn’t a big deal. Woozi’s hand is on his shoulder squeezing it once, making Mingyu look down at him.

 

“Why don’t you bring him with to eat? I mean, I’m sure he’s fucked up now but he could still use friends, yeah?”

 

Woozi tries and he really is trying here. Mingyu smiles small, he shakes his head no and Woozi slumps down.

 

“I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

 

He knows he’s speaking for Wonwoo here and it may be wrong but Mingyu can only assume that Wonwoo wouldn’t want to come with. He feels Woozi’s hand fall from his shoulder.

 

“It’s always complicated with you two, why is that?”

 

Woozi sounds irritated and Mingyu has to think of a reason.

 

“Probs ‘cus of the vampire thing.”

 

Seungcheol pipes up. He’s laying down now, phone above his face. Mingyu stares at him.

 

“The what?”

 

Woozi and Mingyu ask at the same time. Seungcheol freezes, lowering his phone down, staring at Mingyu.

 

“I knew it! Wonwoo did glamour him.”

 

He sits up, pointing an accusing finger at Mingyu.

 

“He _what?_ ”

 

Again, the two younger boys speak at the same time. Seungcheol frowns at Mingyu, clearly not finding his denial cute. Mingyu isn’t denying it-he’s wondering what the hell a glamour is..unless that’s supposed to be what the hypnotism thing is called, then he does know and this is bad. Mingyu sits up, looking between Seungcheol and Woozi. Seungcheol smiles at Mingyu, leaning forward a bit.

 

“Mingyu, I dated Jeonghan, I know about vamp-”

 

Woozi cuts him off.

 

“Am I just destined to be surrounded by idiots who believe in this shit?”

 

Seungcheol frowns, walking over to Woozi.

 

“Mean, Jihoon.”

 

Seungcheol pokes at his cheek and Mingyu blinks at Woozi’s red face. If anyone else tried that-even Mingyu, their finger would be bitten off. Woozi quickly regains his composure, slapping away Seungcheol’s hand.

 

“Please return to real life before I dump you.”

 

Woozi doesn’t sound serious, more tired than anything and Mingyu can’t find the right words.

 

“Don’t dump me, but  vampires are real-I went out with one, Mingyu’s currently dating one-”

 

Mingyu raises his hand a bit, gaining Seungcheol’s attention.

 

“Technically we aren’t dating.”

 

Seungcheol looks down at him, frowning.

 

“Seriously..? You two still aren't going out?”

 

He nods, standing up.

 

“You can be in a relationship with someone and not have to label it.”

 

Mingyu tries to defend himself but they’re empty words. He looks at Woozi, watching him stare at Seungcheol-probably replaying the mention of vampires.

 

“Well yeah, but that's like..” Seungcheol tilts his head, “and with the intensity of your feelings..” he stares at Mingyu, not convinced.

 

“Can we go back to the vampire thing, please..?”

 

Woozi finally says something and it’s like how Mingyu thought. They both look down at his confused face.

 

“He’s not gonna believe us. I’m not really friendly enough with Jeonghan to ask..think Wonwoo will show him?”

 

Seungcheol asks so casually. Mingyu doesn’t know how to react. His first thought is no. Based off of how Woozi reacted last time, he doubts Wonwoo would prove his own existence again. Woozi stares up at Seungcheol from his bed.

 

“You two sound like you’re in a cult-are you in a cult? Or doing any new drugs?”

 

He directs the question at Mingyu to which he shakes his head no at. Woozi looks to Seungcheol then and he also shakes his head. Woozi looks defeated. Mingyu’s head hurts, he can’t process all of this right now.

 

“I’m gonna go, you two have fun.”

 

Mingyu's out the door before Woozi can stop him.

 


	8. chapter 8

The fluorescent lights in the hallway hurt Mingyu’s tired eyes as he continues to walk. He doesn’t notice Woozi calling after him, not until he’s about to start down the flight of stairs and there’s a sharp tug on his arm. He freezes, hand gripping the railing to stop himself from falling. Mingyu turns around, glaring down at Woozi’s hands on his sleeve.

 

“Hang on a sec-okay?”

 

Woozi pants out, body bent forward to catch his breath. Mingyu feels bad, he really didn’t notice the other chasing him. Woozi coughs once, shaking his head at the ground. He stands up fully, not loosening his hold on Mingyu.

 

“Please don't run again.”

 

Mingyu looks away from him.

 

“Need your inhaler?”

 

He feels Woozi yank at his arm. Mingyu steps up the stairs, bracing himself for a hit. Woozi loosens his grip now that the two are on the same level, but one hand still holds Mingyu’s wrist, making sure he can't run. Woozi sighs, clearly annoyed and Mingyu would be too if he were in the latter’s shoes.

 

“Don’t just shut me out like that. I have no fucking idea what’s going on with you-and I'm getting tired of waiting for you to tell me first.”

 

Mingyu looks at him, nodding once. He hasn't completely shut Woozi out, but he hasn't exactly made the effort to let him fully in. There's been time to, but Mingyu just doesn't want to burden Woozi, not when he's finally indulged in his own life.

 

“Tell me more about Wonwoo, about..the vampire thing-I’m right here, Gyu.”

 

It sounds weird hearing Woozi say vampire in a serious tone. He's really wanting to know and Mingyu wants to tell him, but his thoughts feel too scattered to calmly bring Woozi into this world.

 

“You didn’t react well last time.”

 

Mingyu mumbles and Woozi looks at him-clearly confused but then he smiles.

 

“Well that’s last time, something I have no memory of anyway.”

 

Mingyu frowns, looking down at him.

 

“You’re being weird.”

 

Woozi sighs, smile falling off his face.

He looks up at Mingyu.

 

“No dumbass, I’m being your friend.”

 

Tears spill from Mingyu’s eyes, he really is the shittiest best friend ever. He knows Woozi is trying so hard to understand this. It’s a big improvement from the first time but that’s probably because Woozi didn’t witness Wonwoo feeding. Mingyu drops his gaze to the floor, more tears falling down his face.

 

“That’s gay.”

 

He wipes at his eyes, laughing with Woozi. The other's hand lets go of Mingyu’s wrist. Woozi starts down the stairs, taking out his phone to send a text, most likely to an abandoned Seungcheol. Mingyu’s body feels lighter and his eyes don’t hurt anymore as he catches up with Woozi. He’s still nervous about what the rest of this conversation will hold,  but he feels better finally talking about this.

 

“So, real life vampires, huh?”

 

Woozi jumps the last step, shoes echoing against the linoleum. Mingyu stuffs his hands in his pockets, nodding to Woozi.

 

“Yeah, it’s weird.”

Mingyu laughs because that's all he can do. Woozi gives him a look of disbelief.

 

“Weird..? Aren’t you like, shitting yourself over this new discovery?”

 

Maybe Woozi’s trying too hard to act casual about this. His tone sounds like he’s teasing Mingyu about a crush and he can’t tell if Woozi’s doing this because he still doesn’t believe, or if he isn’t sure how to process all of this. He can't blame Woozi, there's literally no proof. The two don’t walk down the hall where the entrance doors are at, instead they start back down the opposite way.

 

“Not really...Wonwoo’s the only one I feel comfortable around.”

 

He makes sure to look Woozi in the eyes when he says that. Tone very serious and hushed and Woozi stops walking. He stares up at Mingyu and Mingyu can see the exact moment it registers in Woozi’s mind that he’s being serious here.

 

“They’re..really _real_..?”

 

Woozi pales and Mingyu isn’t sure why Woozi’s the one afraid here. He hasn’t seen them, he has no experience with them. Mingyu coughs once, staring at the decorations on the doors they pass.

 

“The other night, me, Wonwoo, Junhui and Minghao, were driven to..I didn't actually get a look, but it’s this huge ass building ran by vampires okay? And not just any vampires, but the head vampire. Everyone calls her Mother, but she's only Minghao's mom.”

 

A sour taste enters his mouth from the mention of her name. He swallows the nausea back down. The silence from Woozi makes him even more nervous, his throat feels dry, bottom lip quivering and he has to take a few deep breaths before he speaks again.

 

“..They look normal, like us even, but they’re fucking terrifying-not like the books I read or the movies I’ve made you watch, okay? They’re real, they’re monsters, and I’m scared of them, Jihoon. I’m so fucking scared of them but..I-Wonwoo, he isn’t like them. No he’s-he’s different. He’s never hurt me and I love him.”

  


It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. Woozi stares at the floor, no longer looking shocked but his eyes are still big. He looks like he’s thinking about what to say next. Mingyu’s throat feels tight. Saying he loves Wonwoo out loud didn’t feel life changing. If anything, it made his heart pound and his head spin a little, but that’s probably from being sick.

 

He  feels the same as before he said it. Maybe the reaction will be bigger if he were to say it to Wonwoo’s face. It’s not like he was hoping for something big to happen, but maybe he was.

 

“Do you love Seungcheol?”

 

Mingyu asks suddenly and Woozi’s ears turn pink. He watches the other cough, kicking at the ground once.

 

“I don’t know-I like him a lot.” Woozi clears his throat, face turning pink, “I can see myself..hopefully being with him for a long time but I...wait, how did this get turned onto me?”

 

Woozi’s face is bright red now and Mingyu would tease him, but his thoughts are running by too fast.

 

“Does it feel like you can’t breathe when you aren’t next to him? Like, your whole body feels off and you can't think of anything else, do you feel that with Seungcheol?”

 

Mingyu's throat hurts, his voice is hoarse from talking too fast. Woozi stares at him, eyes searching his for a possible answer or maybe just trying to make sense of what Mingyu's said. Mingyu has no idea if he's making any sense. He knew he was clingy towards Wonwoo, but the way he's feeling lately makes returning to the way things were before suffocating. Woozi looks down at Mingyu's trembling fists.

 

He steps forward, hands grabbing Mingyu's to make the other  stop scratching at his palms. It's a nervous tick and Woozi almost forgets what Mingyu's asked, too busy dealing with the anxiety Mingyu hasn't shown him since high school. It's worrisome, and it bothers Woozi how much Mingyu's changed because of Wonwoo, but is it really that..?Sure, Woozi himself has acted differently-still does now that he's thinking about it, since being with Seungcheol, but his behaviour and Mingyu's is...too different. It's not a good thing-Wonwoo doesn't seem good for Mingyu.

 

Woozi looks up at him, having to repeatedly smooth over Mingyu's knuckles to get warmth back into his fingers. He knows whatever he feels towards Wonwoo isn't going to matter to Mingyu. He's too far gone, and this is exactly like Mingyu. He molds for people, rewires his entire personality to suit their needs and it hurts him. It hasn’t been this bad for a long time and Woozi wants to tell Mingyu this but Mingyu won’t get it.

 

Mingyu knows what red flags are, but not when to leave or speak up at them. It used to annoy Woozi, when Mingyu had told him everything that happened and still went back to that shit situation, not once but a few times. He'd call Mingyu an idiot, go into rants about how stupid it was for him to stay addicted to the people who treated him like he was nothing. Mingyu would always say it wasn't as bad as everyone was making it out to be. Mingyu's too kind for this world, that's why he gets hurt so much.

 

Woozi has seen the consequences from Mingyu's tastes, has had to deal with the aftermath of each break up, make up, violence and self harm. Mingyu knows now how stupid and manipulated he was, but that doesn't change what happened. He's asked Woozi to trust him, but it's only been a few years and Mingyu hasn't been with anyone else after.  

 

He doesn't know enough about Wonwoo. Mingyu looks rough but maybe it really is because of some outside force and not Wonwoo. Woozi has no idea what to believe. Mingyu can talk about vampires all he wants, it doesn't change the fact that he's in a bad state and Wonwoo is the only one Woozi can look at for the explanation. Woozi takes a deep breath, looking up at Mingyu. He can humor the other, just until he knows for sure what situation his friend is in.

  


“It’s not..necessarily like I can't breathe without seeing him, but one time I felt something like it.”

 

Woozi sucks in a breath, hands squeezing Mingyu's and the other nods small but his eyes remain unfocused.

 

“After that calc test, the one I royally fucked up, I felt stressed and angry and I just wanted to be with him..have him tell me everything was fine. That it's one test-not a big deal even though it was, but I would've believed him if he told me it wasn't.”

 

He lets go of Mingyu's hands and Mingyu wipes at his face where tears have started to fall once more. Woozi places his hand on his stomach, gripping at his hoodie.

 

“I felt it, this pain mixed with this kind of..pull or something. Right here and it was almost unbearable. Like that feeling you get in your throat when you're about to cry..and I knew it’d go away when I'd see him.”

 

Mingyu looks down at him, eyes wide and Woozi wants to rejoice, seeing that Mingyu's woken up.

 

“Exactly that feeling-that's how I feel...all the time. Every second I'm not with Wonwoo, it's like that for me.”

 

He smiles as tears stream down his face and Woozi nods without hesitation. He didn't know it was this intense-hearing the word love is intense, but also this..? Mingyu sighs, stepping backwards. His back presses against the wall and he slides down it. Woozi watches him bring his knees up, hugging them to his chest. Mingyu looks so small right now. Woozi glances down the hall they're in, the lights are off towards the end of it, everyone's doors are closed and Woozi is convinced no one lives on this floor from how quiet it is.

 

“Is this normal..?”

 

Mingyu asks, voice having gotten weaker, he'll lose it if he keeps talking. Woozi nods, sitting down next to him. He wraps his arm around Mingyu's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

“Yeah it..just-means you like him, a lot.

 

He laughs and Mingyu lets his head drop onto Woozi’s shoulder, staring down the hall. Maybe saying this is a mistake, but Woozi just needs him to calm down. There's so much Mingyu isn't telling him and Woozi knows right now he can't press for more, so he changes the subject, awkwardly patting Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“What do you wanna do for your birthday?”

 

He asks and Mingyu remains quiet. After a few seconds he sits up, looking down at Woozi.

 

“What's today's date..?”

 

Woozi stares at him, dumbfounded.

 

“The first..Mingyu, how out of it are you?”

 

He already knows the answer. Woozi stands up, dusting off the back of his hoodie. They don't really do much for Mingyu's birthday, never have but the least he and the rest of their friends can do is take Mingyu out to eat or something. Get him away from everything, that is, if Mingyu even wants to do that. With the way he's been acting and feeling, a birthday may not be the best thing.

 

“I'll go home.”

 

Mingyu stands, catching Woozi off guard. He leans against the wall, staring down at his shoes.

 

“Due for a visit anyway, I haven't gone since new years.”

 

He sounds guilty and Woozi feels a small twinge of annoyance. Mingyu's mom isn't one to call every week or anything like that and his dad is always working. Going that long of no contact with their only son is something Mingyu should feel guilty about. Woozi is just now realizing she must be busy herself because he hasn't gotten any emergency texts or calls from her asking if Mingyu's alive. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, heading towards the end of the hall. Mingyu huffs, following him.

 

“That'll be good for you, take a mini break, eat and sleep a lot too.”

 

Mingyu sighs, walking slower so Woozi remains in front.

 

“I will. Promise.”

 

The lights flick back on and the two stare up at them, wondering when this hall got fancy motion sensors put in.

 

“So, are werewolves real too?”

 

Woozi asks, a smile on his face as they turn back to the correct hall to leave the building. Mingyu looks down at him, frowning.

 

“No, you fucking furry.”

 

Mingyu runs ahead so Woozi can't hit him, laughing as he opens the front doors.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Hey so...don't take this the wrong way but, Wonwoo's told you he likes you, right?”

 

Woozi sounds out of breath as they start up the stairs for Mingyu's dormitory. Mingyu frowns, looking back at Woozi as holds the door open. Maybe he really does need his inhaler. Woozi waves him off, like he could read Mingyu's mind.

 

“I mean, he said he liked me the first time back at Ailee’s party but-”

 

Woozi gives him a weird look, walking past him.

 

“Okay, but um...has he told you that again or like, gone into detail about what he likes about you or what he wants to get out of...whatever it is you two have going on..?”

 

Woozi pauses in front of the second flight of stairs, frowning at a soda can on the first step. Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the railing.

 

“Woozi, what are you saying?”

 

Mingyu watches him bend down and pick it up. He can't tell what kind of look is on Woozi's face as the other walks over to the recycle bins.

 

“Nothing just, I want to make sure he really likes you for _you_ and isn't wanting to just mess around.”

 

Woozi dusts off his hands, meeting Mingyu's gaze. He's clearly concerned but Mingyu's caught off guard, his anger growing.

 

“I mean, we don't go off everyday into some kind of-fucking, Shakespearean declaration of our feelings for each other, if that's what you're wanting? He has told me afterwards and I know he cares about me.”

 

He huffs and Woozi rolls his eyes, crossing his arms mimicking Mingyu.

 

“Look, I’m only wanting to make sure you aren't stuck with one-sided feelings in a FWB situation here.”

 

Mingyu can understand where Woozi's coming from but he's too prideful to admit it.

 

“I'm not-we aren't like that. He likes me and he knows how much I like him.” He drops his arms, staring up stairs, refusing to look back at Woozi.  “Either way, he likes me back. I know you don't believe still but it's the vampire thing okay? All of the shit that comes with it too, that is why everything is so complicated.”

 

Woozi scoffs, following Mingyu up the stairs.

 

“I never said I didn't believe-”

 

Mingyu pauses, looking back at him.

 

“Wanna say that after you wipe the ‘this is bullshit’ look off your face?”

 

Woozi laughs then, looking up at the ceiling before glaring at Mingyu.

 

“Can you blame me? Look at this from my perspective. You stop talking to your friends for weeks, miss class, start looking like shit all the time-basically pulling a _Vernon_ but worse and when you finally do tell me what's been going on, it's somehow because of a supernatural creature..? Forgive me for being a skeptic, especially with your track record.”

 

Woozi mumbles the last part and instantly regrets it. Mingyu doesn't meet his gaze.

 

“That wasn't..I'm sorry.” Mingyu stares at him. Woozi rubs at the back of his neck. “I just..fuck, Gyu, what am I supposed to take from this?”

Mingyu shrugs and Woozi sighs, knowing he deserves to be shut out after that comment. The two start down the main hall, Mingyu sticking to one side of the wall as Woozi walks ahead of him. He didn't mean to say something like that, but he did and it was shitty. Mingyu's already in a weak state, Woozi can't get mad right now, not when he's wanting Mingyu to ask for help. They turn down Mingyu's hall, smiling awkwardly to his RA as they pass by.

  


“If he proves it, would you ask me to leave again?”

 

Mingyu pauses in front of his door, Woozi frowns up at him. He's getting tired of all these supposed things he's done without memory. He'll admit that aside from the strange air Wonwoo has, these random deja vu moments in relation to the other are also strange. Not strange enough to assume one's lack of humanity though.

 

“I won't, promise.”

 

Mingyu laughs then, like really laughs for the first time in awhile. Woozi looks up at him, face red at his sincerity being tossed aside like a joke. Woozi glares at his door.

 

“Okay well, you promised.”

 

Mingyu's hand rests on the doorknob. Woozi stares at the other annoyed.

 

“Open the fuckin door.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, letting out another breathy laugh, doing as he's told. The two pause in Mingyu's doorway, staring at Wonwoo on Mingyu's bed. It looks like he hasn't moved. Wonwoo sits up, Mingyu's blanket covering his lap, closed book on top of that and one earbud in as he pauses whatever he's watching. Woozi coughs, awkwardly nudging Mingyu to step into his room.

 

“Hey Jihoon.”

 

Woozi nods to Wonwoo, body stiff as he sits down at Mingyu's desk. Wonwoo looks away from him, a small smile on his face as he points to his own desk.

 

“Mingyu, I got you soup.”

 

Mingyu looks over to his side, closing the door. He takes off his coat, hanging it up before walking over to Wonwoo's desk. He smiles back, already feeling better now that he's here with Wonwoo.

 

“Is this the same one as last time?”

 

Mingyu opens the bag and then immediately closes it. Seeing the blood bags next to his soup made him lose his appetite.

 

“I thought Sunshine’s was banned?”

 

Woozi asks, making Mingyu turn around, heart beating in his ears. He watches Woozi point at the bag. Mingyu glances back, carefully reading over the logo.

 

“What the hell, I haven't ate there since you told me to stop.”

 

Woozi sounds pissed and Mingyu feels bad but he’s too tired to explain himself. He leans back on the edge of Wonwoo's desk, shrugging once.

 

“I didn't notice where it's from.”

 

It's strange, he came back ready to have Woozi know about vampires, but he can't seem to ask Wonwoo.

 

“Why’s Sunshine’s banned?”

 

Wonwoo gets out of bed, staring at Mingyu with an unreadable expression. Mingyu clears his throat, it still hurts to swallow.

 

“It’s nothing, Woozi you can eat there.”

 

The two look at Mingyu funny before accepting his answer.

 

“So, now that I'm here, can you prove it?”

 

Woozi suddenly asks and Mingyu sucks in a breath, looking to Wonwoo in a panic. He blinks at Woozi, then looks at Mingyu.

 

“That I'm a vampire?”

 

Wonwoo’s tone isn't tired or angry. Mingyu sends an apologetic glance to him. Woozi nods, eyes following Wonwoo as he walks over to Mingyu.

 

“Yeah like, hold a cross and burst into flames or something.”

 

Wonwoo smirks, an arm lightly pushing at Mingyu's lower back. Mingyu steps out of the way, watching Wonwoo dig through the bag.

 

“I'd prefer not to burst into flames, not that I would.”

 

Still thinking this is some kind of joke, Woozi laughs to himself. Wonwoo pulls out two blood bags, then steps past Mingyu again, bending down to open their mini fridge. He puts one on the small shelf and stands back up. There's already some kind of straw attached to it and Wonwoo holds it in his hand like it's a juice pouch.

 

“ Don't scream.”

 

Wonwoo laughs once along with Woozi.  Mingyu stares at Woozi's face, not believing the other didn't even blink at the sight of an actual blood bag.

 

“Wonwoo you don't have to.”

 

Mingyu rubs at the back of his neck. He really should've asked first, but Wonwoo just shakes his head, giving him a  smile. Wonwoo takes a small sip from the bag, eyes changing instantly. Woozi’s gasp echos in their room. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo swallows once, then smiles at Woozi. Blood stained teeth and fangs showing without a care in the world and Mingyu holds his breath, glancing at his friend.

 

Woozi's staring at Wonwoo, eyes wide, hands now gripping the edge of Mingyu's desk chair. His knuckles are white, skin discolored and Mingyu has never seen Woozi scared.

 

“Woozi, are you-”

 

His eyes snap up to meet Mingyu's.

 

“Shut up. Let me think.”

 

Woozi goes to stand but his legs give out so he remains sitting. Mingyu has no idea what to do or say to make Woozi feel better so he just nods once, walking over to sit down at the edge of his bed, eyes never leaving Woozi's face. Mingyu looks back to Wonwoo, watching him take one more sip before putting the bag in their fridge. Wonwoo stands back up straight, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“If it helps, I only drink bagged blood.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Specifically, donated to vampires, never straight from the source, bagged blood.”

 

Woozi just nods at his words. Wonwoo steps towards Mingyu's bed, getting back under his covers. Mingyu doesn't comment on the blatant lie, just grateful that this is going smoother than last time. Woozi can't look away from the floor. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo when he picks his earbuds back up, putting one in as he reaches for his book again. He doesn’t open it, just holds the book as he stares at Woozi.

 

“Seungkwan is the same-”

 

This gets Woozi to look at him, face twisted with panic.

 

“He's one too?”

 

His voice comes out quiet and calm despite his grave expression. Mingyu nods to him. Woozi tears his gaze away before he stands.

 

“Well...this was fun-I uhm..I should...I need to lie down.”

 

Mingyu stands and Woozi blinks up at him, clearly still in shock from everything.

 

“I'll walk you back.”

 

Woozi shakes his head no, hand out in front of him, telling Mingyu to stop.

 

“Don't be stupid, get into that bed right now.”

 

He points to Wonwoo, then immediately lets his hand fall, looking away and coughing once as Mingyu sits back down. He's handling it better than Mingyu thought he would.

 

“You call if anything happens. I'll be here in seconds, got that?”

 

Woozi’s  looking at Mingyu but that was directed at Wonwoo. Supposed to come off as a warning or something. It passes over Wonwoo's head and makes Mingyu want to roll his eyes.

 

“I will, later Woozi.”

 

Mingyu isn't sure if Woozi is alright or not, he quickly takes out his phone after the other shuts his door. He sends a text to Vernon, asking him to check up on Woozi later, maybe do a better job at explaining everything to him than Mingyu did. Today is weird, he didn't think Woozi finding out about the existence of vampires would be handled that calmly.

 

“I didn't think you’d tell him again.”

 

Wonwoo says, sitting back against Mingyu's headboard as he stares down into his now open book. Mingyu looks at him. It was a simple statement yet Mingyu feels like Wonwoo's mad.

 

“Uh, yeah I didn't plan to but Seungcheol wouldn't let up. Apparently he and Jeonghan dated so he knew already about you and how you..glamoured Woozi..? I think that's what he called it.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, watching as Wonwoo places his bookmark back in.

 

“That's the technical name. Does Jeonghan only date humans?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, as if he knows the answer to that. Mingyu shrugs, fingers pulling his sleeves back over his hands.

 

“I barely know him, so I'm not sure.”

 

Mingyu smiles small and Wonwoo nods. The two are quiet then, listening to the sound of Wonwoo's clock filling their silence. Wonwoo is the first to move, putting his book and phone on Mingyu's bedside table. He crawls over to Mingyu, hand pushing back some of Mingyu's hair out of his eyes. Wonwoo frowns, pressing the back of his hand to Mingyu's forehead for a few seconds and the touch warms Mingyu's skin. Wonwoo smiles up at Mingyu, feeling no fever.

 

“I told you I didn't have one anymore.”

 

Wonwoo pulls his hand back, sitting on his  knees. The weird angry vibe from before is gone as he smiles at Mingyu fully.

 

“I know. Just checking.”

 

Mingyu wants to kiss him, he wants to pull Wonwoo close and just kiss him for hours. He looks away from Wonwoo, face red as he tries to hide his smile.

 

“He handled it better this time, that's good, right?”

 

Wonwoo shifts, sitting like Mingyu, letting their hands fill the space between them. Mingyu nods, face getting redder when he feels Wonwoo's hand lay on top of his own.

 

“Yeah, it's great. He was shaken up and will probably never want to come here again..but you did good-with the bagged blood thing, really helped him feel less afraid.”

 

Wonwoo's leaning into him now. It feels good, being next to him again, even though Mingyu was only gone for an hour or so. These feelings of relief scare him a little, maybe he’s too attached to Wonwoo. Mingyu looks down at their hands. He doesn’t care, with everything they’ve been through he’s allowed to feel this way.

 

“Know what I wanna do right now?”

 

Mingyu asks, Wonwoo interlocks their fingers now, head resting on Mingyu's shoulder and it makes his stomach flip.

 

“Does it start with ‘n’ and end in ‘ap’..?”

 

Wonwoo leans off of Mingyu’s shoulder, looking at him and Mingyu grins.

 

“Your sleeping schedule is doomed.”

 

Mingyu doesn't have anything to say back. He knows and he doesn't care, just needs an excuse to cuddle. Wonwoo let's go of their hands and Mingyu really wants to kiss him. He distracts himself by kicking off his shoes. Wonwoo's already under the blankets, body close to the wall. He's watching Mingyu, face just as red. Mingyu wants to tell Wonwoo then that he loves him but he holds back, too busy caving in on himself watching Wonwoo pull the covers up to hide his face. His hair being the only thing peeking out from Mingyu’s covers.

 

“You know..only an eighty year old would sleep this early.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles through the sheets, eyes peeking up at Mingyu as the other settles down next to him.

 

“Eighty sounds amazing.”

 

Wonwoo almost snorts, lifting the blankets up for them to move more freely. The two get more comfortable, shifting around until they're satisfied and even then Wonwoo's still fidgeting. He fidgets a lot, Mingyu’s noted. Not his whole body but his hands, they're always doing something, never still. Even while touching Mingyu, his fingers dance across the other's skin, lazily tracing patterns on it.

 

Mingyu stares down at him, watching the way his eyelashes move as he blinks. The topic of aging is in his head now. He knows how old Wonwoo is, plus he said he's only been a vampire for five years or so. Mingyu knows Wonwoo isn't immortal, but he hasn't said much on what that all entails. Wonwoo sighs, fidgeting coming to an end as he moves closer to Mingyu, arm throwing itself across Mingyu's stomach. His leg wraps around Mingyu's thigh. Mingyu frowns, expression not changing when Wonwoo looks up.

 

“Will you age?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo's bottom lip pushes out in that small pout thing he does when thinking.

 

“Not really.”

 

He drops his head, resting his forehead against Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Pretty sure I'm twenty-two, and I’ll age, it's just slower, even more so now that I'm like fully mature or whatever. Junhui told me about it once. It's the same for everyone, turned or born, you just age slower after twenty one.”

 

Mingyu nods, gaze lowered.  What he heard from Mother makes more sense now, but that was about purebloods, Mingyu didn't know it was like that for everyone. Mingyu shifts onto his side, staring at him. Wonwoo's hand is gripping at the corner of the pillowcase, fingers twisting at the loose fabric.

 

“It would've sucked if I was sixteen forever.”

 

He looks at Mingyu, smiling up at him. Mingyu cradles his head on his elbow, looking down at Wonwoo, unable to smile from the sudden tired look in the other’s eyes.

 

“You can sleep.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet but hurried and before Mingyu can react, Wonwoo's back faces him. Maybe it's from the aftershocks like he said, or it's remembering things he doesn't want to, but Wonwoo's crying and Mingyu can't speak. He wishes he could see the expression on Wonwoo's face, as if that could give him a sense of reasoning behind this. Mingyu pulls the blankets up and over Wonwoo, hand falling in between them. There's probably no reason, just emotions needing to be let out.

 

He's hesitant to touch Wonwoo, or even be this close to him. Mingyu’s left some space between them but it feels like there should be more. He's staring at Wonwoo's head when Wonwoo pushes back the covers, hand reaching behind him. Wonwoo's grabbing at his wrist, pulling Mingyu’s arm over his side. His hand rests on top of Mingyu’s, clutching it to his chest. Mingyu scoots forward, thankful that Wonwoo wants him to.

 

Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's body start to tremble, his grip on Mingyu's hand tightens, pressing it against his chest so Mingyu has no choice but to feel every shallow intake of breath. It kills Mingyu having to listen to Wonwoo cry and not be able to do anything for him. Maybe this is enough-it has to be since Wonwoo hasn’t kicked him out of their room. He dares to bend his legs a little, feet tangling with Wonwoo's. He leans his head down, pressing his forehead to the back of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo doesn’t react, breaths still coming out the same.

 

What Wonwoo's dealing with right now is something Mingyu won't ever be able to understand. The best decision is to just silently  be at Wonwoo's side when he's needed. Mingyu knows this, which is why his mind is mostly occupied with the new information he has about the uncertainty with Wonwoo's life. There's a small but growing fear in his mind, about Wonwoo being kidnapped or just disappearing from Mingyu’s life altogether. He shouldn't dwell on those irrational thoughts but...are they really all that irrational?

 

There's no telling what _she'll_ order. Mingyu still doesn't know anything about the vampire world. What their rules or their morals are is a mystery. He doesn't want to think about this, but these thoughts are hard to shut up. He knows Junhui would have the answers, but he doesn't want to risk being a traitor again. Would Junhui even tell him?

 

Mingyu has no idea, he feels strange about the relationship between them. Before he even got to know Wonwoo, Junhui was this potential obstacle, but there was always a very obvious air of never overcoming him. Junhui's connected to Wonwoo forever, his love for Wonwoo will probably always be deeper and more complex than Mingyu's. That's something Mingyu has begun to accept, but it's hard to just understand from Junhui's actions alone. He wants to hear Junhui's honest thoughts, not just about Wonwoo, but of his world.

 

They've been like this for almost an hour, Mingyu having closed his eyes a while ago. Wonwoo's stopped crying and based on the lack of movement from him now, he's fallen asleep. His hand lays flat against Wonwoo's stomach, thumb slowly moving back in forth. The grip Wonwoo had on him loosened soon after he stopped crying. Mingyu's exhausted but he doesn't want to sleep in case Wonwoo needs him for anything.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu wakes up to the feeling of Wonwoo's finger tracing over his collar bone. It tickles but he's slow to open his eyes.  When he does open them briefly, Wonwoo stops. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo's face before he closes his eyes again.

 

“Hi.”

 

He lets out a yawn, cringing at how awful his voice sounds.

 

“Hey.”

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds amazing. His finger pokes at Mingyu’s cheek, this makes Mingyu open his eyes fully. Wonwoo's eyes are tired looking, but he smiles at Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, I fell asleep.”

 

Mingyu leans forward, pressing his forehead against Wonwoo's. The other hums, dropping his hand down to Mingyu’s chest, fingers playing with his shirt collar. Mingyu's arm tightens around his lower back, keeping Wonwoo's warmth close. His arm is asleep under the pillows, but he doesn't move it. Their room is bright, and Mingyu can't remember if it was this bright when they fell asleep or not.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Mingyu removes his hand from Wonwoo, bringing it up to his eye.

 

“Almost nine.”

 

He pauses, lowering his hand down at his side. How is it night and this bright out? Mingyu blinks at Wonwoo, realizing that it's nine in the morning.

 

“I slept for sixteen hours..?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, letting out a small laugh and then nodding. Mingyu doesn't find this funny. He looks at Wonwoo’s hair, seeing that it looks the same from when Mingyu fell asleep.

 

“Did you also sleep that long?”

 

This makes Wonwoo lose his smile, only a little, but enough for Mingyu to notice.

 

“I woke up an hour ago.”

 

Wonwoo scoots down, putting his head into Mingyu’s chest before Mingyu can question him about the obvious lie. His grip on Mingyu’s shirt tightens. Mingyu instinctively wraps his arm around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer. He's still tired, closing his eyes once more. He doesn't have class today which means he can stay in bed with Wonwoo. There’s still a weird air around them, he can’t help but want to question Wonwoo about the lie but he isn’t sure if he should.

 

“Mingyu..”

 

Wonwoo’s hands leave Mingyu’s shirt and then Wonwoo's head shifts away from him. Mingyu opens his eyes, looking at Wonwoo staring back at him. He raises his brows, silently asking Wonwoo what he needs but Wonwoo just shakes his head lightly at him, making him frown. His hand brushes back some of Mingyu’s hair behind his ear, scooting closer so their noses touch. Mingyu’s eyes are barely closed when Wonwoo kisses him.

 

It's a soft press of his lips against Mingyu’s that lasts barely for three seconds before he's pulling away, leaving Mingyu wondering why he did that. It isn't as if Wonwoo can't kiss him for no reason, it's the timing of this kiss that bothers Mingyu and he can't put his finger on why. He opens his eyes fully, looking back at Wonwoo. His hands are tangled back in Mingyu’s shirt, staring at them and it's like he's avoiding Mingyu’s gaze. Mingyu isn't sure if Wonwoo slept at all or if he did and just lied about when he woke up, either way it's weird.

 

The kiss is still in a grey area, he isn't sure if Wonwoo did that because he wanted to or if it was because Mingyu still looked hung up on the sleeping question. He doesn't know how to feel about this. Maybe he's overthinking it for nothing. Mingyu sighs, letting go of it.

 

“Wanna do something today?”

 

He glances down at Wonwoo, feeling hands still. Mingyu’s assuming Wonwoo has no plans but as the silence filled seconds pass them by, his face warms. The thought of Wonwoo finding it weird that Mingyu would assume they'd spend the day together knocks the air out of him.

 

“Sleep.”

 

Wonwoo shifts away from him, moving onto his back and though Mingyu can't feel his other arm, he sits up a bit. Mingyu frowns at him. It's sunny out, they should leave this room.

 

“I want to do something.”

 

He all but whines at Wonwoo. Mingyu wonders if his ulterior motive of trying to get Wonwoo out of here is obvious. It may be of his own selfish desire, but it’s not like it’ll do any harm. He can't let Wonwoo slip further away into his own head, he has to at least try and see if he can stop it. Wonwoo smiles small, opening one eye.

 

“Like what?”

 

Wonwoo asks, knocking Mingyu out of his head. He takes Wonwoo showing interest  as a good sign. Mingyu smiles, sitting up fully and looking down at Wonwoo.

 

“Let's go into town, you know that library by the park?” Wonwoo sits up, nodding once. “We could look at books, walk the trails...it's really nice out.”

 

He tries and Wonwoo nods again, there's excitement-genuine excitement in his eyes and Mingyu feels like he's struck gold.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

Wonwoo's already pulling the blankets off of them. Mingyu nods and Wonwoo's grin grows as he crawls over Mingyu more gracefully than Mingyu did to him. He gets out of Mingyu’s bed, already bending down to look for an outfit in his clothes mountain when Mingyu swings his legs over the edge of his bed. He didn't know a trip to the library would hit so hard in Wonwoo's interests, but he's glad he suggested it. He's been curious about what Wonwoo likes to read.

 

Mingyu smiles, watching Wonwoo take off his shirt, tossing it onto his bed and then Mingyu’s eyes are staring at the scar under Wonwoo's shoulder blade.  He has no idea why his gaze immediately went there, but he can't tear his eyes off of it, not until Wonwoo's putting on this green sweater, blocking his view. It's not even that noticeable of a scar, but knowing the story behind it makes it stand out. He hates Wonwoo's parents, hates knowing that Wonwoo went through something like that.  Mingyu's angry, they shouldn't be allowed to live free of guilt.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

He blinks up at Wonwoo, smiling small. The sweater falls over his thighs, making him  look so much smaller than what he is. Mingyu wants to get up and hug him, just to make sure Wonwoo wouldn’t break if he did. Wonwoo turns around, a pair of jeans being folded over his arm.

 

“Are you going to get dressed?”

 

Mingyu blinks, meeting Wonwoo’s questioning gaze. He stands, quickly nodding as he walks over to his own dresser.

 

“You look adorable.”

 

He opens his drawer, smiling at Wonwoo's laugh.

 

“I look adorable wearing no pants?”

 

Mingyu takes off his shirt, tossing it onto his desk chair. His hands dig around for another.

 

“I meant the sweater but yeah, that too.”

 

He smiles over his shoulder, loving the sound of Wonwoo's laugh. He puts on a striped long sleeved shirt before turning around to look for his shoes. Wonwoo's sitting on his bed, all ready to go. He spots his shoes, walking towards Wonwoo's desk. Mingyu takes out his phone, needing to check the weather before they leave.  

 

“It's going to rain later.”

 

Mingyu almost trips sliding his shoes on. Wonwoo stands, making Mingyu turn around to face him.

 

“Are we not going now?”

 

Wonwoo's clearly disappointed and Mingyu almost laughs but stops himself, getting as serious as Wonwoo. He stuffs his phone back into his pocket.

 

 “A little rain means nothing. It's not until later anyways.”

 

He walks over to their door, putting on his coat and opening it for Wonwoo and his eager smile.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


They were supposed to take the bus into town but for some reason, Wonwoo decided it was taking too long and had dragged Mingyu away from the bus stop. Walking to the library was fine, until ten minutes passed and Mingyu had to sit down on nearly every bench they came across. Maybe going out while he's still sick wasn't the best idea.

 

“Are you okay? Should we go back?”

 

Wonwoo stares down at him concerned. Mingyu looks up from his lap, he glances past Wonwoo, seeing the library up ahead. Not too many people are out despite it being a nice day, Mingyu’s suddenly craving his bed instead of the warm sun. He pushes back down that feeling, needing to power through and do this for Wonwoo.He gives Wonwoo a smile before standing up.

 

“I'm okay, just needed a weak human moment.”

 

He was a little dizzy but he's fine now-he thinks. Wonwoo doesn't smile, he isn't even looking at Mingyu as they continue walking down the sidewalk.

 

“You're not weak.”

 

Wonwoo says after a while. Mingyu glances at him as they cross the street. He doesn't know what to say to that. He had meant-well, Mingyu isn't sure what he had meant in saying that, but he feels weird looking at the serious expression on Wonwoo's face. They make it to the library, stepping to the side so an elderly man can walk out first. Wonwoo looks down, finding Mingyu’s hand holding his own tightly.

 

“Did you have anything in mind or are you just going to browse?”

 

Mingyu opens the front door for Wonwoo, not missing the growing smile on his face as he walks past Mingyu, making the other let go of his hand. Their footsteps echo loudly.

 

“Browse, but there was this one book, I can't remember the title but the main character liked railroads or..something like that. I was reading it back in high school.”

 

Wonwoo's voice echoes in the hall they're in. The librarian gives them a look as they step through the second set of opened doors. Mingyu’s quick to catch up with Wonwoo, the outside world suddenly becoming silent as they enter the building more. Wonwoo's leading them, used to the layout.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu stops walking, having paused in front of this wall. In the center is a fish tank, holding the biggest goldfish Mingyu has ever seen in his life. Wonwoo backtracks hearing Mingyu’s voice.

 

“How are they that size?”

 

Wonwoo steps closer to the tank, eyes following the fish as it swims down to the neon colored rocks.

 

“These are goldfish...right?”

 

Mingyu turns to him, Wonwoo shrugs, continuing to stare at the fish. Mingyu steps forward like Wonwoo, he holds out his hand, pressing it against the glass. He drops his hand and steps back, both amazed and frightened at a goldfish being the same size of his palm. He looks back at the front entrance, hearing a few kid's loud voices and a tired looking mother shush them. Mingyu turns to Wonwoo, except he isn’t by him.

 

Mingyu can’t hear anymore. There's a heavy feeling in his gut. He power walks through the kids section, the bookcases here all come up to his thighs but he can’t stop to marvel at his giantess, not when Wonwoo isn’t anywhere in sight. There’s normal sized shelves up ahead so he walks there. He searches past the forest of books, not seeing Wonwoo. Mingyu smiles politely to the worker sat at a desk around the mini computer lab they have here.

 

He tries not to look like he needs help finding a book or like he's having an internal breakdown because the boy he loves has potentially been kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. He makes his way past a few more workers, finally entering a desolate area. This place isn’t that big so Mingyu has no idea how he got lost, but he can’t seem to find his way out of here. It feels like the bookcases are set up in some kind of maze instead of neat rows. His eyes are playing tricks on him, making the shelves appear taller than they are, looming over him.

 

Mingyu turns a corner and one side of the library wall comes into view. There are windows lining it, the view is nothing but trees, giving Mingyu a painfully detailed and morbid daydream of Wonwoo being killed in the forest. His hands feel numb as he stays on this path, walking forward to where he can see another wall of windows. By now there are tears in his eyes and his heart's beating fast as he keeps searching and failing to find Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu stops walking, slumping against the wall. It's broad daylight and they're in the middle of town, it's not like Mother could kidnap Wonwoo here. Except maybe she could, Mingyu has no idea. He closes his eyes, rubbing at them harshly as his head tilts back against the window. His breathings coming out short and quick and if he doesn’t calm down right now he’s going to have an anxiety attack.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu opens his eyes, he stands up straight, more alert at the sound of Wonwoo's voice. He takes a step forward, hand pressing along the bookcase in front of him as he stares down the aisle. Wonwoo looks up from his book, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he smiles up at Mingyu.

 

   “Were you trying to scare me?”

 

Mingyu just looks down at him, wanting to ask him the same thing. Wonwoo's sat a few feet from him, back against the shelves, he has his knees up to his chest, and..he's fine. Wonwoo is fine-he’s okay and safe and here. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“No..I couldn't find you.”

 

His voice sounds weird. Wonwoo's face is mostly covered by the book, eyes glancing away from Mingyu's.

 

“Sorry, I honestly thought you were right behind me and then I..kind of got distracted.”

 

Mingyu nods down at the small pile of books next to Wonwoo.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Either Mingyu’s suddenly mastered a poker face or Wonwoo's mind is too occupied with excitement to notice his condition. He wants to cry and laugh at the same time, feeling relieved that Wonwoo’s safe. Mingyu sits down on the floor across from Wonwoo. He's careful not to tip over the pile of books next to the other and he just stares at Wonwoo. He's quiet, having already returned to his book, unbothered by Mingyu’s stare.

 

After a while, Mingyu removes his gaze from Wonwoo. He's calmed down and fully registered that Wonwoo is in front of him unharmed. He spares a moment to take in their surroundings. The walls are covered in children’s art, snowmen he thinks, it’s a lot of cotton balls and random orange triangles glued in the wrong spots, either way, it’s out of season. He stops his art critique and listens to Wonwoo turn a page in his book and then stares at Wonwoo again.

 

Mingyu’s calmed down some but he's still anxious. He was so scared and now he's just embarrassed. What would he have done if Wonwoo were kidnapped? It's not like he'd stand a chance against any vampire but surely Wonwoo would, right? His eyes fall down to Wonwoo's lips, watching them quirk up in amusement at whatever he's reading.

 

Does Wonwoo know how to defend himself? Mingyu will have to talk to Junhui or Minghao about this, maybe even Seulgi too. He just needs to know if he should even be thinking about the possibility of something happening. Mother said to just sit and wait to die basically, but his anxieties keep growing and it feels like he's the only one fretting over this.

 

“What are you worrying about?”

 

Wonwoo casually asks. Mingyu sucks in a breath.

 

“You.”

 

Mingyu says it without hesitation, earning a glance from Wonwoo.

 

“I'm okay though?”

 

He meets Wonwoo's confused gaze and nods.

 

“You are.”

 

Mingyu’s teeth pull at his lip and he can't stop the onset of tears falling down his face. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu now covering his face. He sets his book on the ground and crawls over to Mingyu. Wonwoo reaches for Mingyu’s hands, pulling them away.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

He wipes away Mingyu’s tears, cupping his face so Mingyu has no choice but to look at him. Mingyu feels embarrassed, shaking his head no. He’s stressed and sick and disappointed with himself. This was supposed to be a happy thing for them and he's ruining it. Mingyu leans his head down, avoiding Wonwoo's concerned gaze.

 

“I couldn't find you-thought..I thought something happened to you, that she might've..but you're fine. You're okay.”

 

Mingyu laughs as more tears fall. Wonwoo drops his hands to his shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He whispers and Mingyu nods at him. Wonwoo hadn't even noticed the hurt in Mingyu’s gaze. He knows what Mingyu is worried about but he himself hasn't even thought about their encounter with Mother since it happened. He's been too occupied with his own thoughts. It doesn't help that he and Junhui aren't speaking at all but that's fine with him. If he were in danger, Junhui would tell him.

 

“Please...don't leave my side, at least not for awhile?”

 

Mingyu selfishly asks and Wonwoo meets his gaze, nodding  without a second thought. He hadn’t realized how everything was affecting Mingyu.

 

“I won't-I promise.”

 

He reassures Mingyu, holding out his pinky and Mingyu smiles small, looking down at his own interlocking with it.

 

“Promise.”

 

Wonwoo presses a small kiss to Mingyu’s cheek, ignoring the pull in his stomach to do more. He leans back, just to look at Mingyu more clearly. His tiredness is showing with darkened bags under his irritated eyes. Wonwoo's eyes fall to Mingyu’s lips. He never really noticed the faded scars on them from both his fangs and Mingyu picking at the skin too much. Mingyu looks awful. They should've stayed home but even then Wonwoo isn't sure if he'd get better.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

The desperate tone in Mingyu’s voice makes Wonwoo give him a pained expression. He feels Mingyu’s hand tug at his sleeve. He closes his eyes and leans his head down onto Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo puts his arms around Mingyu’s waist, pulling him closer.  Mingyu’s hands twist at the fabric of his shirt, nails almost digging into his back and Wonwoo's biting down on his lip hard to distract himself from feeling Mingyu’s trembling body. He frowns, paying closer attention to the way Mingyu’s huddling closer to him.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Mingyu nods against the crook of Wonwoo's neck, having stopped crying. He’s the first to pull away from Wonwoo whose hands are moving back to his own lap as he watches the other wipe at his face. Mingyu can't voice any complaints from the sudden lack of skinship because his body is being racked with shivers, his coat providing no warmth.

 

“Come on, there's a fireplace around here.”

 

He grabs his books before standing up and holds out his hand, helping Mingyu up.  The two head down the aisle, Mingyu’s more embarrassed. He hasn't cried this much in awhile. He cries a lot, but because he's sick, everything hurts more. They turn a corner and are met with a nice seating area. The space is open, brighter and the floor to ceiling windows on each side of the fireplace offer a view of the waterfront instead of trees.

 

Mingyu likes this area, it's calming and warm and Wonwoo's holding his hand leading him to a loveseat with its back facing the fireplace. It's an awkward setup, Wonwoo sat almost squashed against one end as Mingyu somehow lays down, head on the other's lap. He watches Wonwoo set down his books on the coffee table in front of them, sitting back slow so he doesn't disturb Mingyu too much. The fever has to be back and Mingyu just wants to sleep.

 

“Are you warm enough?”

 

Wonwoo asks, looking down at his coat draped on top of Mingyu. His hand is hesitant to touch Mingyu, forgetting that he could offer warmth to him. Mingyu’s still shivering but he nods and Wonwoo bites down on his lip.

 

“Not really, but I'm okay.”

 

It took him awhile but Mingyu manages to say that through his shivers. He closes his eyes, the room has started to spin and he feels nauseous again. His hands close into fists, nails stabbing into his palms.

 

“I can help you.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly, fingers carding through Mingyu's hair and Mingyu isn't sure why Wonwoo sounded so reluctant. He keeps his eyes shut, sitting up slow.

 

“It's just a fever, I'll be okay.”

 

Mingyu shrugs it off as if he doesn't feel like he's dying. He stares at Wonwoo, squinting from the brightness. He sat up too fast.

 

“It's gross, but it'll help you.”

 

Wonwoo glances at him, hands fidgeting on his lap and Mingyu has to think for a second on what Wonwoo could possibly mean. They're quiet for awhile and Mingyu’s still lost on how Wonwoo can help him until Wonwoo’s pushing up his sleeve.

 

“You can't be serious..”

 

He ignores Mingyu, holding his wrist with his other hand, thumbnail pressing down into the skin.

 

“It's no different than when I'd heal you before.”

 

Wonwoo tries to coax him in a way similar to getting a child to take medicine. Mingyu wants to say it's very different than that, but he keeps quiet.

 

“I'll heal fast, so the window's small, but you only need to get a little for it to work.”

 

Wonwoo's looking at him, expression as serious as his voice and Mingyu almost doesn't recognize him. He has to keep his jaw clenched to stop his teeth from chattering and Wonwoo's still staring at him, waiting for confirmation. He glances around them, finding no one nearby.

 

“Okay.”

 

It happens fast, much faster than Mingyu can comprehend. Wonwoo's nail digs across his wrist in a thin line, blood forming immediately and then Wonwoo's offering his wrist up to Mingyu’s mouth. He takes hold of Wonwoo’s arm and feels the other’s blood on his lips. For a split second, Mingyu doesn't want to open his mouth, but he parts his lips and then his nails are digging into Wonwoo's arm. He frowns at the taste, tears forming in his eyes as  he swallows once.

 

Mingyu pushes back Wonwoo's arm, body hunching over as his hand covers his mouth. He gags once, and then twice after having a taste of what's left on his tongue. Wonwoo's looking at him, his other hand pressed to Mingyu’s back. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo’s wrist, watching it heal. Slowly, his shivering stops and his stomach doesn't hurt  anymore. He meets Wonwoo's gaze and relief crosses Wonwoo's face as if he didn't think that would work.

 

“Tastes awful.”

 

Mingyu sticks out his tongue, eyes still watering and Wonwoo laughs.

 

“There are water fountains by the entrance.”

 

Wonwoo says with a smile and Mingyu nods, still making a face. He did ask for Wonwoo to stay by his side but that was just a selfish request, Wonwoo doesn’t need to follow through on it. Mingyu’s not a little kid, he can handle walking by himself to drink some water.

 

“Be right back.”

 

He stands and looks down at Wonwoo.

 

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him and Mingyu feels even better.

 

“You too.”

 

Mingyu turns away from him. It's a long straight walk to the entrance after he steps out from this seating area. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure he won’t scare anyone. There number of people grow as he walks, he tries to step out of the way of the same family he saw coming in earlier. He sends a polite smile to the mom when one of her children runs past him, holding out a book they’ve picked with a huge smile on their small face.

  


He remembers all the times his own mom took him to their hometown’s library, they seem more amazing as a kid. Now that he’s an adult, and has spent too many late nights studying in one, it’s lost the appeal. The water fountains are in sight and Mingyu’s steps are hurried. He frowns at the taste of warm water, but is too relieved to get blood out of his mouth to dwell on it. He stands back up, hand pressed against his lips. There’s still a faint aftertaste of metal but it’s bearable.

 

Mingyu glances to his side, looking out the main entrance doors. It's become overcast but no sign of rain clouds yet, so Mingyu heads back to Wonwoo. They can stay here for maybe another hour or so before the rain ruins everything.  There's a fleeting thought of how this has to be one of the worst dates he's ever been on, that makes him stop walking. Mingyu frowns at the windows up ahead. He didn't ask Wonwoo out on a date, he mentioned how he wanted to do something and Wonwoo agreed but...Mingyu feels his throat close. This is a date. This is their first _real_ date and Mingyu has cried, gotten sick and drank Wonwoo's blood.

 

Mingyu clears his throat, hands forming into fists as he nears the seating area. Wonwoo comes into view and Mingyu’s nerves have skyrocketed. He grabs the first book his hand touches and sits down on the loveseat across from Wonwoo. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, he has his knees propped up on the loveseat, barely having spared a glance to Mingyu, full attention on his book. Mingyu flips through the pages of the one in his hands, he can’t read anything, eyes unfocused with his mind going haywire.

 

Surely Wonwoo can't think of this as a date. That house party wasn't a date and he can barely remember it but Wonwoo did think of that as something. Does he think this is something too? Mingyu has to be alone in this. Only, he doesn’t want to be alone in this. Mingyu wants Wonwoo to think of this as a date too.

 

“Mingyu, why are you reading about menopause?”

 

He stops thinking, looking up to see Wonwoo staring at him funny. Mingyu closes his book, seeing the title Wonwoo just read. His face reddens as he smiles at Wonwoo.

 

“..I just picked up any book.”

 

Wonwoo looks back down, holding back his laughter at Mingyu's honesty. He calms down, thinking more on the uneasiness in Mingyu's face.

 

“We can go if you're bored.”

 

He says it like he isn't disappointed and Mingyu sits up, quickly shaking his head at him.

 

“I'm not bored.” Wonwoo meets his gaze with a look of disbelief.  “Unless you are..?”

 

Wonwoo shuts his book, both hands hugging it to his chest.

 

“I could spend all day here,” he looks away from Mingyu, nodding once. “but, we should go, it's time for lunch.”

 

Wonwoo stands, reaching for the other books he brought over. Mingyu frowns, standing with him. Wonwoo leads the way down an aisle. Mingyu watches him place two of his books back on the shelf. He quickens his steps, stopping Wonwoo before he can put back the final one he was reading.

 

“You don't want them?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, shrugging once. His grip on the book tells Mingyu otherwise. Wonwoo’s clearly attached to it.

 

“I don't have a library card.”

 

Mingyu wants to cave into himself. He reaches for his wallet, taking out his library card.

 

“I’ll get them for you.”

 

His hand is out for the book and Wonwoo's hesitant, but he gives Mingyu it. Mingyu’s eyes flick towards the ones Wonwoo just put back but Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“Just this one is fine..thank you.”

 

Wonwoo walks ahead of Mingyu, unable to calmly meet his gaze.

 

“Hey, there’s an ice cream shop around here, let's go.”

 

Mingyu is at his side and Wonwoo really wishes the other would stop smiling at him like that _._ He clicks his tongue, throwing a disapproving look at him.

 

“You didn't eat breakfast and ice cream isn't lunch.”

 

Wonwoo points out and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“I wasn't hungry and yes it is. Ice cream is a universal cure for everything.”

 

He says it matter of factly and Wonwoo almost missed the change in Mingyu’s demeanour as they pass by the librarian. Wonwoo's being pulled away from her desk, stopping in front of the self checkout. Mingyu’s looking down at the floor, the two are quiet now. Wonwoo leans back against a bookshelf, out of Mingyu’s way.

 

“How come you're using self checkout?”

 

Wonwoo asks, watching Mingyu play with the book, trying to make it beep.

 

“It's faster.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, glaring down at the machine. Wonwoo looks past him, the old lady is watching them over the top of her desk.

 

“Has nothing to do with the librarian being old..?”

 

He turns his attention back to Mingyu when he hears the book get scanned. Mingyu stands up straighter, shrugging as he hands Wonwoo his book. Mingyu keeps his eyes to the floor as he shoves his card into his wallet. Mingyu didn't deny, but Wonwoo's sure that's what this is. Wonwoo holds the book to his chest, starting towards the first set of doors.

 

“Why do they freak you out?”

  


Their steps echo loudly. Mingyu walks ahead of him, opening the door.

 

“They just do.”

 

For some reason Wonwoo can't let this go. The grocery store worker, the old man they passed by going in here and now the librarian, it's all too interesting. Mingyu looks away from him as they cross the parking lot, heading towards a nearby park. Wonwoo didn't notice the line of shops hidden past this area and its surrounding forest. There's a lot of things in this town he hasn't had the chance of exploring yet. Usually he and Junhui set aside a day to do that, but for some reason they didn’t this time.

 

“Can I know why?"

 

Wonwoo asks, shifting his book to one arm, his hand goes for Mingyu’s, interlocking their fingers. It's almost a habit to hold hands now. Mingyu looks down at him, shrugging again but squeezes his hand.

 

“They're fragile and you can never tell if they're sleeping or dead and that's just creepy.”

 

He half laughs, hoping Wonwoo drops this as they start down one path. There are a few kids screaming loudly on the playground to their left. They walk to one side, making room for a dad and his double stroller. Wonwoo frowns at the empty seat next to the one being occupied with a toddler. The kid makes eye contact with him as they pass, looking like she's glaring and Wonwoo awkwardly hides more behind Mingyu.

 

“But they're so soft and smell good and their houses have tons of cool junk.”

 

Wonwoo says, turning around to locate the other child in a weird harness thing on the dad's back. It's like the baby knew he was looking, shifting their head to stare at him, making him flinch. Wonwoo hurriedly moves to Mingyu’s side, their footsteps falling in sync.

 

“That's really specific, Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu glances down at him, oblivious to the showdown he had back there. Wonwoo smiles, looking up at him.

 

“So was what you said.” Mingyu frowns, not really understanding why Wonwoo cares so much about this. He glances down, finding Wonwoo still looking at him.

 

“Is that why you have an issue with them?”

 

Wonwoo's tone is careful yet his eyes have this demanding look in them. He's curious. Mingyu looks away, sighing.

 

“You really want to know..?”

 

Their steps slow as they reach a park bench. He glances at a nodding Wonwoo. He lets go of Wonwoo's hand and sits down, face already red. Wonwoo sits close to him, turning his body to face Mingyu, his knees crisscrossed, book on his lap leaning forward slightly. He's so eager and it's adorable, but Mingyu's sure the story isn't this exciting.

  


“When I was, I don't know-fifteen maybe? I went over to my friend Seokmin's house and his grandfather was over. Now..I don't have grandparents, like they died long before I was born, so this was my first real..experience with one I guess.”

 

Mingyu plays with his hands. This story really doesn't need to be so long, but just picturing what comes next makes his skin crawl.

 

“Anyway, the old guy thought it was funny to take out his teeth and try to make me laugh-I don't even..next thing I knew, these teeth fell on my foot just, on top of my skin, all wet and warm and I-”

 

Wonwoo laughs and Mingyu stares at him, mouth parted and face burning.

 

“It's not funny, okay? It scarred me.”

 

Mingyu turns away, feeling Wonwoo lean into him, hand going for his.

 

“I'm sorry for making you relieve such a traumatic event.”

 

Wonwoo’s mocking him and Mingyu huffs, reluctant to face the other.

 

“You're mean.”

 

Mingyu turns his head, pouting as Wonwoo nods. He keeps the scowl on his face as Wonwoo pecks his lips. Mingyu loses the scowl, smiling down at him. The two are quiet after, but it's a nice silence. They listen to the birds and children playing and the weather's still nice despite it being more cloudy than before.

 

“Look at that dog.”

 

Wonwoo points behind Mingyu and that makes him truly let go of everything. He looks back in time to see someone walking their dog. It's a husky, its eyes two different colors and Mingyu loves that.

 

“It's pretty.”

 

He faces Wonwoo and the disbelief that they're even here like this is too strong.

 

“So, ice cream?”

 

Wonwoo stands and so does Mingyu, nodding at Wonwoo. He’s never going to get used to this.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Wonwoo found the ice cream shop strange. Partly because of the dubstep that was blaring in it but mostly because of the vampire only staff. He isn't sure if Mingyu realized what they were, or how the girl who handed him his cup of ice cream was staring like he was her next meal. She dropped the look when she decided to space Wonwoo a glance, but her hunger was still clear in the air. It was uncomfortable, Wonwoo was glad Mingyu chose not to eat in the shop. He's kind of surprised that Mingyu hasn't been killed before he came here.

  


It's not like vampires weren't here before him and Junhui. The amount of feeding related deaths were low but still, Mingyu is lucky-that or he just doesn't go into town at night. They walk through the park before choosing to sit on the swings, most of the people having left at the sight of storm clouds. Wonwoo's hands grip at the metal chain of the swing, looking over at Mingyu enjoying his ice cream and then Wonwoo's eyes are on the food.

 

“Can I have some?”

 

Mingyu freezes, looking at Wonwoo with the spoon in his mouth. He takes it out, pointing at Wonwoo with it.

 

“Won't you get sick?”

 

This makes Wonwoo shrug, he looks down at his shoes, drawing a line in the dirt. He can't remember what it tastes like and that's weighing too heavily on his mind. Maybe Mingyu’s tone was too harsh, he feels bad saying no to Wonwoo, but the moods so good between them and Wonwoo feeling sick will ruin it.

 

“Please?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu’s throat closes at the puppy dog eyes Wonwoo's giving him. There's faint sadness to his voice, contradicting the cute act he's doing. Mingyu sighs, looking back down at his ice cream.

 

“...Okay, come here.”

 

He takes a small spoonful, holding it up and Wonwoo smiles big, shifting over. The swing’s chain makes a horrible screeching noise. Wonwoo's hand holds his book to his lap while the other grips at Mingyu’s chain, pulling them together easily. He lets Mingyu feed him, and Mingyu watches his face curiously.

 

“How is it?”

 

There's some ice cream peeking out of the forced tight lipped smile on Wonwoo's face. Mingyu watches him nod, then Wonwoo loses the smile, he lets go and they fall apart. The metal screeches and Mingyu’s quick to plant his feet on the ground, stilling himself as he watches Wonwoo turn away, spitting out the ice cream. As if he didn't just do that, Wonwoo faces Mingyu, smiling again and Mingyu holds back his laugh.

 

“Can I have some more, I'll swallow it this time?”

 

Mingyu laughs out loud and Wonwoo looks away, accepting the rejection.

 

“Nope, you'll get sick for sure.”

 

Wonwoo sticks his tongue out at Mingyu as he shoves another spoonful into his mouth. Mingyu flinches at a sudden raindrop hitting his head, he looks at Wonwoo holding out his hand, staring up at the sky.

 

“Guess we should head back now.”

 

There isn't disappointment in his voice like Mingyu had figured there'd be. He nods, watching Wonwoo stand, hugging his book to his chest. Mingyu stands, phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out, looking at Woozi’s name with a frown. Wonwoo gives him a questioning look as Mingyu answers.

 

“Hey? Why are you calling instead of texting me?”

 

Wonwoo motions for them to start walking. Woozi’s outside too from the wind Mingyu can hear on the other end.

 

_“If I did that, would you have responded right away?”_

 

Mingyu listens to Woozi’s annoyed tone and smiles.

 

“Probs not.”

 

They continue down the park path, Mingyu tosses the ice cream into a bin, switching his phone to his other ear, holding out his cold hand for Wonwoo. The other takes it as they cross the street.

 

_“Exactly. What's the theme for tonight?”_

 

Woozi asks and Mingyu looks at the ground confused.

 

“Whaddya mean?”

 

He hears Woozi sigh and Mingyu wants to feel equally annoyed but he listens as a car honks on Woozi’s end. More wind and then Woozi’s entering a building from how it dies off.

 

_“Movie night at Vernon’s...did you forget?”_

 

His grip on Wonwoo's hand tightens, making Wonwoo look at him with a concerned expression on his face. Mingyu smiles small, they pass by the bus stop and Mingyu’s tempted to stop but he continues letting Wonwoo lead them back to campus. He takes a breath, about to lie through his teeth.

 

“Oh-that! What..? No, I didn't forget-"

 

He hears Woozi laugh and stops talking, knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

 

_“You coming or not?”_

 

Woozi sombers up. Like it's even a choice, Mingyu rolls his eyes. They pass by a growing population of umbrella users. It's started to rain harder.

 

“I'll be there.”

 

They're closer to campus now and the rains coming down too fast for them to walk in it. Wonwoo's pulling him towards that same coffee shop's awning, only this time there are spiders in the gross webs.

 

_“-theme?”_

 

He misses what Woozi’s said due to his fearful expression at the spiders and only catches the last bit, but it's enough. He remembers he's in charge of the theme this time.

 

“Uh...how about zombies?”

 

Wonwoo's not looking up so he hasn't seen the horrors above them yet. Mingyu looks at him watching traffic.

 

_“Alright..hey, come to my place first, Seungcheol’s at work and I don't want to walk there alone.”_

 

He frowns at Woozi’s voice. He sounded almost afraid there and Mingyu has no idea why.

 

“Okay, same time as always..?”

 

Woozi hums and hangs up. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo lets go of their hands.

 

“You okay?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo nods but remains quiet, not looking Mingyu in the eyes and he doesn't know what to think here, is Wonwoo upset with him? No that isn't it, Mingyu isn't getting any anger vibes from Wonwoo, he just seems far away.

 

“Who was that?”

 

It's like Wonwoo's woken up, his tone changes completely, sounding casual and he meets Mingyu’s gaze, face calm. Mingyu clears his throat.

 

“Woozi, he uh, was just reminding me about movie night. My friends and I do this every month, wanna come with?”

 

He asks and for a second Wonwoo looks like he might say yes but then he shrugs small, looking away to stare at the passing cars.

 

“I don't want to impose.” He looks at Mingyu, smiling small. “I'm really tired too.”

 

Something feels off. Mingyu bites down on his lip. Even though there's a strict no dates allowed rule, he fights for this.

 

“Are you sure? I don't have to leave right away.”

 

There's concern in his voice and for some reason Wonwoo's annoyed by it. He almost glares at Mingyu.

 

“You don't have to babysit me.”

 

He snaps and immediately regrets it at the hurt that crosses Mingyu’s face. There was no reason for him to get annoyed yet he did and he feels bad. Wonwoo looks back to the street, frowning at the ache in his stomach and his sudden mood swing makes sense now, he's hungry.

 

“I’m sorry, you should go have fun with your friends.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, Mingyu nods, watching the cars with Wonwoo. He wasn't that hurt by it, he is babying Wonwoo, he knows this but he doesn't want him to be alone.

 

“My friends wouldn't mind, Wonwoo.”

 

He wants to hold his hand but Wonwoo's body is stiff at his words.

 

“I'm not really one to go out and meet new people.”

 

Wonwoo kindly declines, he'd really like to hangout with Mingyu in an environment that's good for Mingyu. One where he doesn't cry or isn't worried the whole time. Now isn't the right time, he needs to feed, the bags just aren't doing it for him.

 

“Don't you get lonely?”

 

Mingyu asks quietly,  the words just came out on their own but Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind the question. He doesn't react at all until he's meeting Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“Not really, I like having time to myself.”

 

It makes sense and he said it with confidence so Mingyu puts aside his concerns and nods. He's worried about nothing.

 

“The invites always there, okay?”

 

Wonwoo smiles, pushing lightly at Mingyu’s arm.

 

“Thanks, now go, Jihoon’s probably waiting.”

 

Mingyu frowns at him, glancing once to the street, there are less passing people with umbrellas, the rain having died down a bit.

 

“You don’t want to walk back together?”

 

He watches Wonwoo shake his head no and then shrugs, confusing Mingyu more.

 

“I do, just…I need to get more blood.”  Mingyu feels himself frown at that and Wonwoo sighs. “I know I just got some but they aren't filling.”

 

He glances away, face red. Mingyu loses the frown. Wonwoo probably finished them when he was sleeping. He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, trying to make this conversation seem more casual. He remembers Seungkwan and wants to thank the gods for that cute vampire.

 

“They go fast for Seungkwan too.. how many do you need?”

 

They start walking again, side by side, their pace slow.

 

“Doesn't matter, there you can only take a few bags.” Wonwoo kicks a rock in front of them, making it skid across the sidewalk. “It’s annoying, having to keep going back but I don’t really feel like killing.”

 

Mingyu tries hard not to question Wonwoo about his choice of words.

 

“It sucks, because it takes like-an hour of waiting and the workers there always have an attitude. It’s like they only hire people who think feeding this way is gross or something.”

 

He wants to laugh at Wonwoo's scowl but this seems like a big deal to Wonwoo, so Mingyu listens to him rant.

 

“I’d sign up for the meal plan if I could, that’s what the regulars do, takes them not even five minutes to get their blood.”

 

The distaste in Wonwoo's voice is so heavy Mingyu almost gets annoyed with him. He glances up ahead, they're almost to campus and he frowns, not knowing when they're going to part ways.

 

“Why can’t you sign up?”

 

He asks as they stop walking near the last street corner before the campus parking lot. Wonwoo stares up at some nearby trees. The rain’s stopped but the birds are still hiding, not quietly though and he almost glares up at them. He turns, facing Mingyu.

 

“..It’s a lot of paperwork that I don’t want to deal with. This way’s better except for the wait time.”

 

That doesn't really make sense to Mingyu but he nods anyway.

 

“Hey, I gotta change and grab some stuff, can I have your key?”

 

Mingyu smiles and Wonwoo purses his lips, nodding, taking it out of his pocket and handing his room key to Mingyu.

 

“You should really find yours.”

 

He almost forgot about that, they usually leave the door unlocked because Mingyu’s misplaced his own key. Mingyu looks away, thinking hard on where it would be and then it hits him.

 

“I think it’s in a fountain somewhere.”

 

Wonwoo blinks at him and Mingyu’s ears burn.

 

“How..?”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, not wanting to tell Wonwoo.

 

“I wanted to make a wish but I didn’t have a coin.” He has to look away from Wonwoo. “I might’ve been high...I’ll find it one day, don’t worry.”

 

He reassures Wonwoo and all Wonwoo can do is stare at him, still trying to figure out how a key could take the place of a coin, but then the ache in his stomach knocks him out of his head.

 

“Don't lock it, I'll be back later.” He glances behind Mingyu, nodding in that direction. “I’m going this way, see you.”

 

It's an abrupt goodbye but Mingyu doesn't mind, enjoying the quick end to this conversation.

 

“Yeah..bye.”

 

They part ways but Mingyu doesn't move, watching Wonwoo walk past him and down the street until he turns a corner and then Mingyu crosses the street. He drags his hands down his red face, regretting not kissing Wonwoo goodbye.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Thought you said to come get you?”

 

Mingyu stops walking, glancing at Woozi leaning against his door.

 

“Couldn’t wait...where’s Wonwoo?”

 

Woozi asks, looking past Mingyu. He said Wonwoo's name quietly, like it had the same effect as Voldemort’s. Mingyu opens the door, letting Woozi walk in first.

 

“He’s getting more blood bags.”

 

Mingyu closes his door, shrugging off his coat while looking at Woozi sitting down on his bed. Woozi looks up from his phone, playing with it on his lap, nodding to him. Mingyu hangs up his coat and walks over to Woozi, picking up his laptop from his bedside. He didn’t want to notice Woozi’s body stiffen at the mention of blood. Mingyu decides to ignore it, but he can't help but wonder if that was a good move or not.

 

“So, what are we watching?”

 

Woozi scoots closer, waiting for Mingyu’s laptop to come to life. He seems to have put his uncomfortableness about Wonwoo aside. Mingyu quickly thinks of the last zombie movies he's watched.

 

“I have three in mind...that enough?”

 

He signs in, searching for the movies quickly. Woozi takes out his phone again and Mingyu glances over at it, seeing Vernon’s name. He's tempted to ask if Vernon’s been filling him in on any vampire related questions but he keeps quiet.

 

“Yeah, I doubt we’ll get through two.”

 

Woozi leans against Mingyu, staring at the opened tabs. He sits up, pointing at the screen.

 

“Wait, are any of these found footage?”

 

Mingyu clicks on a different tab, glancing over at him.

 

“This one is, why?”

 

Woozi gives him a look and Mingyu frowns.

 

“Exit out.” Woozi leans over, hand going for the trackpad and Mingyu slaps it away, earning a glare. “You’re literally the only person who likes watches them.”

 

Mingyu matches Woozi’s glare, he stands, holding his laptop up high so Woozi can't reach.

 

“That isn’t true, you liked _Chronicle_.”

 

Woozi stands up on Mingyu’s bed, looking down at him. Mingyu’s momentarily afraid of Woozi pouncing. He watches Woozi cross his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Doesn’t count.”

 

Mingyu gapes at him, lowering his laptop.

 

“What the hell, yeah it does?”

 

Woozi sits down, shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t, that was a high budget film. I bet _Rec_ or whatever is a B movie.”

 

This makes Mingyu smile. He closes his laptop.

 

“Nope, this did amazing internationally, so hah.”

 

Woozi looks at him unconvinced and Mingyu sighs, knowing Woozi won't be satisfied with his choices. He sets the laptop onto his bed and walks over to his dresser, bending down to open the bottom drawer that holds his dvds.

 

“.. _Dawn of the Dead_?”

 

He holds up the dvd and Woozi frowns down at him.

 

“Why didn't you have that one out from the start?”

 

Woozi asks, looking down at his phone again.

 

“Uh, because we’ve seen it like a hundred times..?”

 

Woozi stops texting, looking at Mingyu in disbelief.

 

“Uh, because it’s good..?”

 

He matches Mingyu’s tone from before, going back to his phone. Mingyu frowns, standing up and tossing the dvd onto his bed. He opens his top drawer, pulling out a hoodie.

 

“Whatever, I'm keeping that _Rec_ tab open, and the sequel.”

 

He runs a hand through his hair and walks over to his bedside table, listening to Woozi’s sigh.

 

“Fine, should we pick up snacks?”

 

Woozi asks behind him, Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's phone. He's been meaning to ask for Wonwoo's number, the timing just hasn't been right.

 

“Mingyu..?”

  


He opens the drawer, grabbing the HDMI cord they need. Mingyu turns around to face Woozi.

 

“Aren't we ordering out like usual?”

 

The cord is cold against his skin as he wraps it up and stuffs it into his front pocket. He picks up the dvd and his laptop, holding it at his side. Woozi stands, shaking his head as he walks over to the door.

 

“I like popcorn and Seokmin never shares his with anyone but Hosh.”

 

Woozi opens the door and walks out, waiting for Mingyu to follow. He closes the door behind himself, adjusting his hold on everything before they start down the hall.

 

“Think they're dating?”

 

The question makes Mingyu stumble. He looks at Woozi’s face with confusion, wondering where  the sudden accusation of their two friends came from.

 

“No..? Do you?”

 

They’re careful down the staircase, Woozi walking behind Mingyu incase he trips or something.

 

“But they're always being lovey dovey with each other, I can barely tell when they're playing around or being serious anymore.”

 

His voice echos and Mingyu rolls his eyes, opening the dormitory entrance doors for Woozi.

 

“That's their thing though?”

 

It smells like rain still, but the overcast sky is missing rainclouds. They head towards the parking lot, Woozi still has a frown on his face and Mingyu has a weird feeling in his gut.

 

“Would it be such a big deal if they were together..?”

 

They cross the street, continuing straight in silence until the familiar houses come into view. Woozi shrugs, looking ahead of them.

 

“I don't know, we've never really dated within our friend group..it’d be weird.”

 

Mingyu slows his steps, frowning at Woozi. If that's all he's worried about, then it's kind of hypocritical coming from him.

 

“Didn’t you hook up with Hosh after prom?”

 

He doesn't really remember prom night, having blocked out most of highschool from his memory. Woozi stops walking altogether.

 

“That's funny, I could have sworn we _all_ agreed to never speak of that again.”

 

Woozi calmly reminds him. Mingyu does remember prom night, and the following weeks of awkwardness within their friend group. He smiles and Woozi starts to walk again. Nothing came out of it, the two were still friends after. It's just weird, Woozi's never shows interest in their other friend's love lives.

 

“You know how you told me about Wonwoo's parents?”

 

Woozi suddenly changes the topic, and Mingyu’s caught off guard by the question.

 

“What about ‘em?”

 

They pause before the walkway to Vernon’s house.

 

“Are they in jail?”

 

Mingyu looks down at their feet, shaking his head. He looks at Woozi’s face, watching him frown. It's not like telling Woozi this will do anything. He can't go to his lawyer sister Jaein about this. The injustice must really piss Woozi off, reminding him of Mingyu's situation.

 

“Do they know Wonwoo isn't human?”

 

Mingyu stares at him, watching the other chew at his lip.

 

“They think he's dead. Like, in the ground dead.”

 

He leaves out most of the information Junhui told him. Woozi doesn't need to know about it all and it's not right for Mingyu to tell him anything else anyway. Woozi just sighs, not having any words or his thoughts are too busy to say anything. They walk up the front steps, eyes adjusting to the dark porch.

 

“Wow...I almost forgot how ugly this shithole was.”

 

Woozi picks at some of the peeling paint on the siding as Mingyu knocks.

 

“It isn't ugly.”

 

He shushes Woozi, scared that the house might punish them for offending it. Woozi sighs, kicking the siding.

 

“That's why all the parties are thrown here, to distract it's residents from the ugliness.”

             Vernon opens the door, catching the last bits of Woozi’s sentence.

 

“Hey, don't insult the house. We've gone two weeks without a foot through floor incident-don't jinx it.”

 

He holds the door open for them. Woozi stays by the entrance, still taking his shoes off despite his face scrunching up in disgust at the carpet. Vernon leaves them, disappearing off to the kitchen. The house does look different during the day, the furniture looks more beat up and the walls have unlit christmas lights hanging all over them.

 

“It isn't that bad, I mean...the fly traps look like streamers if you squint.”

 

Mingyu looks at the dead plants hanging above the windows before sitting down on the couch. He rests his arm on top of the backboard sinking further into the cushions when Woozi plops down beside him. Vernon comes back from the kitchen, three bottles in hand.

 

“Thank you, Mingyu. Woozi, why don't you try being more positive, spread some good vibes.”

 

He sits on the other side of Mingyu, handing him and Woozi a bottle of what Mingyu thought was beer but it's just soda. There's already two other bottles on the coffee table in front of them but Mingyu doesn't see their other friends.

 

“If I wanted to spread good vibes, I'd go to the weed room.”

 

Woozi mumbles, drinking the soda and then immediately frowning at the taste. He hands it to Mingyu who sets in down on the table.

 

“Did you want to-”

 

Vernon starts and then shuts up at Woozi’s glare. The microwave door slams shut, earning everyone's attention.

 

“Don't fight, it makes Seokmin’s tummy hurt.”

 

Hoshi and Seokmin walk out of the kitchen, Seokmin holding his bowl of popcorn close to his chest. Mingyu sits up, almost choking on his sodai.

 

“Oh my god, Hosh-your hair.”

 

Mingyu watches him frown, pulling at a strand of now black hair. Seokmin holds the popcorn bowl up high as they pass the three on the couch.

 

“I forgot about that.”

 

Hoshi stops in front of Mingyu, smiling down at him and Mingyu reaches up, running a quick hand through it.

 

“It's so soft.”

 

He laughs, Hoshi nods, sitting down in between Seokmin’s legs. The floor can't be comfortable but Seokmin looks content, leaning back against the ugly green recliner Mingyu and Vernon took from someone's curb freshman year.

 

“You look so young, what the fuck.”

 

Woozi mumbles, watching as Seokmin lowers his arms around Hoshi, setting the popcorn bowl onto Hoshi’s lap. Mingyu glances at Woozi, earning a look from him that relates to their conversation from earlier. Mingyu shrugs at him, glancing at the T.V’s blue screen.

 

“How come no one told me about this?”

  


Mingyu leans forward, setting his laptop on the table and signing back in before he stands, walking over to the T.V.

 

“He did it at like three this morning, isn't it nice though?”

 

Seokmin tells him and Mingyu nods, agreeing with him. He sits back down and Vernon switches the T.V to the right channel, tossing the remote onto Mingyu’s lap when his laptop screen appears.

 

“Oh, so I was ugly before?”

 

Hoshi suddenly asks, making everyone look at him. Seokmin frowns, looking down at Hoshi’s head.

 

“Yeah, hideous. Now you're like, Mingyu level hot.”

 

Seokmin looks up at the T.V, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions. Hoshi scoffs, sitting up more.

 

“So what, I'm only a six now..?”

 

Hoshi asks and Seokmin nods, not hesitating to go along with whatever game they're playing. Mingyu sits up, frowning at them.

 

“In what world am I a six?”

 

Hoshi and Seokmin both look up at him with matching smiles.

 

“Play the first movie, please.”

 

Vernon’s hand grabs at his arm, making Mingyu sit back. Woozi’s legs are on his lap, keeping him from fighting Thing 1 and 2. Mingyu sighs, hitting play and then slumps down at the thought of not being able to move for the rest of the movie.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


The sun's set and the credits for _Rec 2,_ are playing on screen when Vernon’s front door opens, making everyone jump. They all turn to look at the door. Everyone sighs in relief that it isn't a murderer.

 

“Hey Josh.”

 

Joshua barely nods to Vernon, his eyes meet Mingyu’s for a split second and Mingyu doesn't like the way Joshua looked at him at all but he quickly swallows down the uneasy feeling, watching Joshua shut the door. He doesn't acknowledge anyone else in the room. His keys jingle in his hand as he heads up the stairs.

 

“What's his deal?”

 

Woozi asks, Vernon shrugs, drumming his fingers against the empty soda bottle on his lap.

 

“He's all mopey ‘cus he got dumped.”

 

Vernon leans forward, setting his soda on the table. Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes.

 

“Jeonghan dumped him..? Why?”

 

Mingyu shuts his laptop and the room gets enveloped in blue light from the T.V. Vernon slumps back against the couch cushions, groaning.

 

“No clue, I thought they broke up weeks ago.”

 

Woozi laughs then and Vernon switches on the lamp next to them.

 

“You seem glad.”

 

Woozi says, taking another sip of his drink, having decided to tolerate the soda. Vernon nods shamelessly.

 

“It’s mean, but like none of you had to listen to them fuck all the time.”

 

Mingyu watches Vernon’s nose scrunch up. He barely knows Joshua and based on Vernon’s expression, he's glad for that.

 

“ _Dawn of the dead_ time..?”

 

Woozi asks, earning a few excited cheers from Hoshi and Seokmin. He can't get up so he hands Vernon the dvd. Hoshi flinches at the same jumpscare every time so everyone else has become desensitized to it. It's when the husband-now a zombie, smashes his head through the bathroom door as the wife's trying to escape through the bathroom window. He spills some of Seokmin’s popcorn. Mingyu looks over at them, watching as Seokmin, instead of getting upset, hugs Hoshi close to him, squeezing him tight and Hoshi _giggles._ He fucking giggles and Mingyu looks at Woozi. He was already watching, he lifts the bottle to his lips, giving Mingyu a huge ‘I told you so’ look and Mingyu just nods, they both turn their attention back to the zombies.

 

“Hey, if vampires are real...could zombies be real too?”

 

Woozi asks quietly, Mingyu glances down at Hoshi lifting his hand up to Seokmin's mouth, feeding him popcorn. He frowns, thinking about it for a second.

  


“Zombies don't make sense, why would they exist?”

 

He plays it off like Woozi’s ridiculous for asking that.

 

“Vampires don't make sense.”

 

Woozi mumbles, looking back at the T.V and for some reason that offends Mingyu. Before he can open his mouth and throw a quick insult at Woozi, which would turn into a fight he'd eventually lose, Vernon pipes up from his side.

 

“Yes they do. Haven't you heard that one theory? That vampires are like, an evolved human or something..?”

 

Mingyu and Woozi glance at each other before looking at Vernon.

 

“Are you high?”

 

Woozi asks bluntly and Vernon playfully glares at him.

 

“Hear me out, it was something like long ago royalty wanted to rule longer so they sought out magic and it ended up being some kind of virus that killed them but then brought them back stronger-

 

Vernon stops talking at the look Woozi’s giving him. Mingyu wants to ask if what Vernon’s saying is legit or not. It sounded like it but he keeps quiet, looking back to Woozi.

 

“How come no one calls them zombies in the movies?”

 

Hoshi asks, painfully reminding the three that the two who don't know the existence of vampires are in the same room.

 

“Who cares, the real issue is whether they're fast or slow.”

 

Seokmin says, earning a few hums in agreement.

 

“Fuck fast zombies, those ones freak me out.”

 

Vernon lets his head fall back against the couch, and Mingyu nods, then frowns.

 

“Aren't they just sick people? Who can run while they're sick?”

 

Mingyu feels Woozi sit up, legs no longer pressing down on his lap.

 

“Why do they have to eat anyway? They're dead, now that doesn't make sense.”

 

Woozi takes another sip of his soda before setting it on the ground. Vernon shrugs.

 

“They could be magic zombies, we don't know.”

 

Everyone looks to him.

 

“What's with you and magic?”

 

Woozi asks and Vernon shrugs again.

 

“They never finish the person they're eating either. Always just eat like a leg or something and then get up.”

 

Hoshi stuffs more popcorn in his face and Woozi shakes his head at the T.V.

 

“Wasteful.”

 

They watch in silence as the zombies continue to get their heads blown off.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

Hoshi says after a while. Popcorn apparently not filling enough for him.

 

“Will you make something?”

 

Woozi’s looking at him and Mingyu sighs, not really in the mood for cooking a meal for everyone. He's feeling better..even kind of full and the fact that the last thing he ‘ate’ was Wonwoo's blood, makes his stomach knot up.

 

“I have no idea what's in the fridge.”

 

Vernon mumbles that to Mingyu and with Hoshi and Seokmin giving him puppy eyes, he sighs louder, more exaggerated before nodding.

 

“Whatever.”

 

There isn't that much to work with, Mingyu concludes after rummaging through the fridge and cupboards. He found pasta but no sauce. He also found a can of diced tomatoes, he's decided the dish.

 

“Remember back in freshman year, when we got snowed in before thanksgiving break? Mingyu made an entire lasagna out of nothing, just so Seokmin would stop crying.”

 

He listens to Hoshi as he gets out the needed pot and pan, surprised Vernon even had these or maybe they're Joshua’s, Mingyu has no idea. Judging from the dust, whoever is the owner doesn't use them. He walks over to the sink, switching on the water and washing the dishes.

 

“Oh my god, that was so good though.”

 

Seokmin says loud and then makes a weird noise before continuing.

 

“Remember that homemade pizza?”

 

Mingyu finishes rinsing them off, shutting off the water in time to here Hoshi yell.

 

“The breakup pizza?!”

  


The two laugh and even through a wall it's loud. He hopes Vernon’s roommates aren’t finding them annoying. Mingyu’s mind wanders to Minghao. He has no idea if Minghao’s home, but there's a growing curiosity in his gut to go find out. First he should make dinner, He fills up the pot.

 

“I don't even remember who dumped me, it was that good.”

 

Mingyu walks over to the door, drying his hands off on some paper towels.

 

“Damn Hosh, they meant that little to you..?”

 

He smiles at Hoshi’s frowning face.

 

“It was middle school, I don't even remember what I ate yesterday.”

 

Hoshi leans back against Seokmin’s chest and then Seokmin’s looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Nachos.”

 

Mingyu watches Hoshi sit up, turning to face Seokmin.

 

“Those were good, we should go there again.”

 

Vernon sits up then, having glanced away from his phone.

 

“You two went on a date and didn't invite us?”

 

Woozi glances back at Mingyu but Mingyu ignores him, feeling just as hurt as Vernon that their friends went somewhere new without them. Seokmin leans back, pulling Hoshi with him.

 

“To be fair, Mingyu's been pulling a you, Woozi was probably banging Seungcheol and you were...where were you yesterday?”

 

Seokmin asks Vernon, hands playing with Hoshi’s hair. Vernon just laughs.

 

“Here, I literally don't leave unless it's for class or when Boo needs-”

 

Vernon shuts his mouth, Seokmin frowns at him.

 

“Needs what?”

 

Mingyu panics, watching Vernon clear his throat awkwardly.

 

“Throat spray.”

 

Seokmin buys it, glancing down at Hoshi.

 

“Why you don't bring me throat spray?”

 

He asks Hoshi, a small pout on his lips. Hoshi shrugs, eyes not leaving the T.V. It's at the zombie baby birth scene, his favorite part despite it always giving him nightmares.

 

“You never ask. I can start if you want?”

 

Hoshi tears his eyes away from the screen, hearing Seokmin let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“No-no, don't trouble yourself.”

 

They all watch Hoshi slump down, defeated.

 

“Babe, please.”

 

He whines and Woozi must be used to their relationship or whatever this is because he doesn't look back at Mingyu. That or he didn't register it at all. Hoshi and Seokmin have always called each other pet names.

 

“I'm not your _babe_ , I don't belong to anyone but myself.”

 

Seokmin states matter of factly. Mingyu shakes his head, walking back into the kitchen. The water's boiling so he turns on the other burner, putting some olive oil he found in it. He couldn't find any onions but Vernon somehow had a few cloves of garlic and what Mingyu’s hoping is basil in small baggies above the oven. Mingyu stares at the can of tomatoes before rummaging around for the can opener. Mingyu jumps slightly, seeing Woozi in the doorway. He sighs, trying to slow his heart as he puts the newly discovered opener to use.

  


Woozi glances back at Mingyu opening the box of pasta. He watching with a weary expression as the pan with oil starts making popping noises. Woozi doesn’t understand how Mingyu isn’t afraid of standing by it. Mingyu scoots over, allowing the new presence of Woozi to do whatever he wants. Mingyu gets out a knife, grabbing the cloves of garlic and Woozi’s hand is in his view, quickly snatching the baggies.

 

“Vernon, is this basil or pot?”

 

Woozi asks, walking back to the doorway. Mingyu sets down the garlic and knife as he looks at Woozi shaking the bag.

 

“Basil-I don't know, taste it.”

 

Mingyu crushes the cloves hearing Vernon's response. Woozi’s back at his side, raising the bag up to him. Mingyu sighs, accepting the role of a guinea pig.

 

“Basil.”

 

He confirms and Woozi hands him the bag, watching Mingyu return to his chopping. Woozi moves out of the way then,  letting the other cook.

 

“What are you making, Gyu?”

 

Hoshi’s head peeks through the doorway, Seokmin not far behind as the two enter the kitchen. Mingyu smiles, quickly tossing the tomatoes into the pan.

 

“Spaghetti.”

 

He finishes stirring that and then takes the pot, straining the pasta. Woozi takes the initiative to find the paper plates. Mingyu starts cutting up the basil into finer pieces, stirring that into the sauce. Vernon walks in, loudly groaning that he's starving. His phone falls down to his side like he just ended a call.

 

“It smells really good.”

 

Seokmin gives him one of his smiles that always seem to wash away Mingyu’s worries. He feels grounded then, like he's awake for the first time in awhile. It's warm, being surrounded by his friends, the space they're in growing smaller and filled with the smell of comfort food. Mingyu needed this night more than he had realized but there's still this ache in his stomach from being away from Wonwoo. He can't seem to shake a lingering curiosity for Minghao either. He smiles back, turning away to pay attention to his sauce.

 

“I tried, with what little there was to work with.”

 

He glances back at Vernon, stirring away without another word.

 

“Don't give me that look, Josh does all the grocery shopping.”

 

Mingyu sets the spoon down and quickly shoos everyone out, turning back to make the plates. Woozi is the only one who stays, the others obeying their chefs orders without a fight. Mingyu finishes making two plates before the silent stare Woozi is giving him becomes too much. He sighs, giving the other a look that begs Woozi to tell him what's on his mind.

 

“Wonwoo, he uh...he hasn't..on you before, right?”

 

Woozi asks. Mingyu vaguely has an idea as to what Woozi is talking about, but not enough to give an answer.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Mingyu starts on the third plate, adding more salt just for Woozi. The other glances away, his fist lazily tapping against the counter.

 

“Drink your blood or whatever..”

 

His pauses for a second before continuing on to make the last plate.

 

“Grab the forks please.”

 

The good mood he had from before is slowly disappearing. Mingyu isn't ready to let go of it yet. Woozi's hand stills.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

He drops sauce on the plate rather harshly, some of it splattering onto the counter. Mingyu takes a breath, calming himself.

 

“No, he hasn't. Would it kill you to relax a little?”

 

Woozi stares up at him and for a second, Mingyu feels like Woozi isn't going to take his answer, but then he looks away, leaning back against the counter.

 

“That's good.”

 

He says it clearly relieved and Mingyu turns back to the food. He grabs two plates and walks outz Woozi follows him, picking up the other two plates and forks like Mingyu asked.

 

“If I wasn't already promised to Soonyoung, I'd marry you right now Gyu.”

 

Seokmin says, eagerly taking his plate of spaghetti. Mingyu nods, trying hard not to make a big deal out of Seokmin using Hoshi’s real name suddenly. Mingyu hands Hoshi his plate, feeling the burning gaze of Woozi at the back of his head.

 

“Thanks but I'm..”

 

He trails off. He can't say that he’s taken, can he? Technically he and Wonwoo haven't sat down and clearly said what they are, but it isn't like he's going to go chasing someone else anytime soon. The others are too occupied with their food to notice Mingyu’s internal battle.

 

“I gotta go to the bathroom, which one works again?”

 

Mingyu asks Vernon, watching him take his plate from Woozi. Mingyu momentarily remembers about all the extra salt he put on one of them.

 

“Upstairs, the sink clogs so try to wash your hands in like, two seconds.”

 

Vernon mumbles, making a weird expression as he chews. Mingyu needs to leave the room before Vernon says something. The movie already ended while Mingyu was cooking, so Woozi’s switched the T.V back to what Mingyu thinks is HGTV. His mind wanders back to Minghao.

 

“You aren't eating?”

 

Hoshi asks, mouth full of food. Mingyu shakes his head, hand pressing against his stomach to sell the act.

 

“This is a little heavy for me to handle.”

 

They all give him a concerned look that Mingyu meets with a small smile, already starting up the stairs. The hallways dark when he enters it, his hand traces along the wall until he feels the switch. The wallpaper in the hall is peeling where it meets the wooden floor trim. He brushes off his hand on his pant leg, staring at the first door to his left. Mingyu has to think for a second, trying to think which room would be Minghao’s.

 

It won't be a big deal to knock on a door and have Joshua answer, except that look he gave Mingyu is still giving him a weird vibe. He's pretty sure Minghao’s room is at the end of the hall and that makes sense as Mingyu passes by the two doors next to each other, one being Vernon's. His hand goes for the knob but stops, suddenly remembering how polite it is knock. Before he can, Minghao’s muffled voice calls out from behind the door.

 

“It's open.”

 

It makes Mingyu flinch, but he opens the door. He awkwardly greets Minghao, shutting his door. Minghao sits up on his bed, still looking at his phone, merely nodding to Mingyu. He sets his phone down, giving Mingyu a confused look.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

Minghao stares at him and Mingyu has never felt this awkward around him. He stays close to the door. Minghao’s room looks normal, he is normal Mingyu supposes, but he didn't expect Minghao’s room to look this minimalistic. Mingyu’s eyes fall to the record player next to Minghao’s bedside table. He stares at the vinyls stacked next to it, they don't look like they have actual cover art or anything and Mingyu’s positive they're just for show. He meets Minghao’s gaze.

 

“No..well-yeah..you didn't leave with us, I wanted to see if you were okay.” He coughs, glancing away at the unamused look Minghao’s giving him. “..Are you okay?”

 

Minghao smiles, almost laughing at him.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

Minghao’s soft voice always sounds nice to Mingyu. He nods small, distracting himself from the silence that’s fallen over them. He stares at Minghao’s grey walls, they don't have anything hanging on them except for a few shelves that hold candles and fake plants. His room looks too clean and airy to be apart of this house.

 

“Cool.”

 

It's time to go. Mingyu turns, having no idea why he's even here. He's about to open the door when he hears Minghao stand. Mingyu turns around, meeting the other's gaze.

 

“I'm sorry...about what she did.”

 

The two look at each other for a few seconds before Minghao breaks the eye contact. Mingyu’s nails dig into his palms, he hates hearing the apology.

 

“You all act like she’s never done that before.”

 

Mingyu tries to relax, taking a breath before looking away from Minghao’s gaze.

 

“She-Mingyu, my mother has never fed at work. I'm pretty sure the other kids have never even seen her fangs before that night.”

 

Minghao crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking out his window when he hears Mingyu sigh. The new information makes Mingyu’s head hurt. He leans against the door, feeling as if he just read a spoiler to a favorite T.V show.

 

“She hates me.”

 

He knew he fucked everything up from the start. His stomach hurts for real now, chest becoming tight and Minghao nods his head.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mingyu laughs at the other not even trying to give him peace of mind.  

 

“Do you know what'll happen to Wonwoo?”

 

He stares at Minghao, watching him play with the small chains on his wrist.

 

“She wouldn’t dare tell me now, and there's nothing in her laptop or planner. Her favourites have no idea either.”

 

Minghao scoots back more on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. He lets out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.  

 

“I honestly think she doesn't has anything planned...not until his trial-even that can't be planned yet.”

 

He doesn't meet Mingyu’s burning gaze, hating this waiting game just as much.

 

“Why is it taking so long?”

 

Mingyu steps closer to Minghao but keeps some distance. Minghao shrugs, even though he knows why.

 

“She’s busy with human work. There's a charity event coming up that the whole building is stressed over..doesn't help that she's confident they won’t run.”

 

This makes Mingyu more upset. How could the fate of someone's life mean so little to her? Then he remembers who she is- _what she is,_ so he drops it. His eyes trace over the seemingly perfect messy folds in Minghao’s white blankets.

 

“Could they?”

 

He asks with the little amount of hope he has left. Minghao shakes his head, immediately switching off the light in Mingyu’s eyes.

 

“Not this time. I don't know if you've noticed, but there are a lot more vampires on campus than before.”

 

This is new information, Mingyu looks out the window, paranoid as if he'll see a vampire staring back at him. There's nothing but the night sky.

 

“I haven't, what do they want?”

 

He watches Minghao stand, taking off the bracelets, letting them fall onto his bedside table.

 

“Nothing, they aren't even allowed to feed here. They just have to watch us.”

 

Minghao turns to him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Us?”

 

He asks, genuinely confused at this. Why would he be under watch too? Minghao drops his arms, putting them behind himself as he leans back against his bedside table.

 

“Me, Junhui and Wonwoo..don't worry, she's done with you.”

 

Minghao reassures him but it doesn't do much. Mingyu’s lips form a thin line, he shakes his head at the ground.

 

“I can’t not worry, she still hates me.”

 

He half laughs, meeting Minghao’s gaze. Mother isn't the most ideal person he'd like to have hate him. Truthfully speaking, Mingyu can’t handle anyone hating him. His stomach is full of knots.

 

“I know and I am sorry for that. She isn’t usually the type to hold grudges.”

 

Minghao’s voice is full of remorse. The two stand still, quietly watching each other. Minghao is the first to move, sitting back down on his bed. Mingyu’s eyes watch the other avoid his gaze, hands gripping at the edge of his bed.

 

“You can leave everything, that windows still open, Mingyu.”

 

The way Minghao said that made it seem as though he’s jealous. Mingyu sees zero appeal in doing so. His  hands ball up into fists.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Mingyu can't imagine a life without Wonwoo anymore-no, he doesn't even want to even think of imagining that. Minghao looks at him, brows knitted.

 

“I didn't mean to offend you..just, this isn't your world, Mingyu. You don't have to deal with all of this.”

 

Minghao really didn't mean to upset him but Mingyu is upset and he can't stop himself from looking at Minghao like everything that's happened is his fault.

 

“So, if this shit somehow gets worse, will one of you make me forget?”

 

He shouldn't challenge Minghao like this.  It's justified if Minghao does just that to him right now.  Mingyu's upset, and he's taking it out on him.

 

“If you'd prefer that.."

 

Mingyu parts his mouth slightly, in utter shock that Minghao would even consider it. His vision blurs with tears as he stares Minghao down.

 

“Don't ever do that to me.”

 

Minghao glances at Mingyu’s white knuckles, nodding slow.

 

“Be careful on your way home. They can't feed, but they can toy around with you.”

 

It's time to go, for real this time. He nods at Minghao’s words, stepping back and opening the door.  

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Minghao's at his side then, hand pressing against the door, not preventing Mingyu from leaving, just getting his attention. Despite doing this, Minghao won't meet Mingyu’s gaze.  

 

“I'm going to do something, okay? I won't let anything happen to Junhui or Wonwoo.”

 

He meets Mingyu’s gaze, eyes dark and Mingyu just nods. He has no idea what Minghao could possibly do here but, he takes Minghao’s word. Minghao’s phone starts ringing on his bed. He let's go of the door, letting Mingyu leave and Mingyu’s slow to close it behind him as Minghao answers his phone.

 

“Hey..yeah, he's here-why? What's wrong?”

 

Mingyu freezes, eyes staring ahead down the hallway. His stomach hurts more, hearing Minghao’s door open, his voice being the only thing he can hear.

 

“Okay..”

 

The phones in front of his face now, Minghao’s hand on his arm, pulling him back into his room. Mingyu just lets him, taking hold of the phone. His eyes are big and his _hello_ small as he watches Minghao’s gaze analyze his face.

 

_“I'll be there in a five minutes, make an excuse to your friends.”_

 

Junhui commands him from the other end and Mingyu’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“What-why?”

 

He hears a loud car horn and then a door shutting.

 

_“Wonwoo-”_

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, heart beating fast as he cuts Junhui off.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

He listens to Junhui sigh, clearly annoyed.

 

_“Yes. Just be ready.”_

 

Junhui hangs up, leaving Mingyu in a panicked state. He stares at Minghao, hands gripping at the phone.

 

“What do I tell them?”

 

Minghao chews on his thumbnail, shrugging at Mingyu.

 

“Say you're feeling sick.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“No. That'll make them concerned.”

 

Mingyu starts pacing, Minghao’s eyes follow him.

 

“Wonwoo wants you back home?”

 

He considers it for a second, stopping his pacing and then shakes his head again.

 

“That'll make it seem like I'm blowing them off, I-”

 

Minghao groans.

 

“Oh my god, Mingyu just go, I have no idea.”

 

Minghao holds out his hand and Mingyu stares at it before registering what he’s wanting.

 

“Right. Here, thanks.”

 

He hands Minghao’s phone back and leaves. Mingyu runs down the stairs, stomping loudly against the wood.

 

“Guys, I gotta go.”

 

Mingyu takes out his phone, staring down at it as if he’s going to text Wonwoo.

 

“Okay, be safe.”

 

Woozi sits up on the couch.

 

“The fuck?”

 

Mingyu looks at him from the bottom of the staircase, frowning. Maybe he’s just overly sensitive right now, but he honestly can’t believe none of them are alarmed at him leaving like this. Vernon looks up at him from the recliner.

 

“What? It's almost two, Seokmin already passed out.”

 

Vernon nods down at the ground and Mingyu walks over, seeing Hoshi and Seokmin sitting on the floor. They've traded places, Seokmin now sat in between Hoshi’s legs, asleep against his chest.

 

“You’re all staying the night?”

 

Mingyu tries to act calm, his hands still gripping at his phone.

 

“Don't feel like walking.”

 

Woozi mumbles to him, turning his attention back to the T.V.

 

“I can't get up.”

 

Hoshi says, motioning at a Seokmin.  Mingyu nods, it’s probably for the best, they shouldn’t go out at night anymore. Vernon hopefully knows about the sudden increase in vampires and if not, then Mingyu will bring it up to him later but for now, everyone’s safe. He walks towards the front door.

 

“See you guys later.”

 

Mingyu’s opens  the door, looking back one more time to see Woozi wave his hand in the air lazily. He shuts the front door and the warm night air greets him. He starts down the front steps, still feeling a little hurt at his friends having a sleepover without him. Mingyu’s glancing down either side of the street, not seeing any sign of Junhui. Mingyu stops at the end of the walkway when he feels his phone vibrate. He answers right away.

 

_“Mingyu?”_

 

He pulls his phone back, not recognizing the number. The voice sounded familiar but he isn’t sure.

 

“Seungkwan..?”

 

Mingyu stares down the street.

 

_“Hi, sorry-Vernon gave me your number, hope you don't mind.”_

 

Seungkwan quickly puts out. Mingyu stares at his feet, there's a wet maple leaf sticking to his shoe.

 

“No, it's cool-kinda busy at the moment but what do you need?”

 

He walks along the sidewalk, pacing a little as he searches and fails to see any car pass.

 

_“It's about Wonwoo-”_

 

He stops walking, staring ahead at a tree.

 

“Junhui just called-please tell me you have more details.”

 

He begs and Seungkwan hums.

 

_“It's nothing bad-well kind of, no actually, It's really bad.”_

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, nerves skyrocketing.

 

“Seungkwan, the point please.”

 

Seungkwan mumbles ‘right’ before continuing.

 

_“Wonwoo got kicked out of Sunshine’s.”_

 

Mingyu frowns, listening to the shaky intake of breath from Seungkwan.

 

“What do you mean..?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t seem like the type to get kicked out of anywhere.

 

_“Okay so, there's two ways to get blood there, you can purchase a few bags or you can go to the feeding stations where humans go to give blood. It's like donating except a vampire feeds on them instead of an IV attached to their arm.”_

 

Seungkwan talks really fast, Mingyu has to think for a second, processing everything.

 

“Were you there with him?”

 

_“Not with, I walked in as it was happening.”_

 

A car turns down the street and he stares at it as it passes by rather quickly.

 

_“See with the feeding stations, you're only allowed a certain amount but Wonwoo almost killed a donator.”_

 

That doesn’t sound like Wonwoo at all and Mingyu’s anxiety is growing by the second. He switches his phone to his other ear.

 

“So you saw what happened?”

 

He asks and then Seungkwan’s quiet for awhile.

 

_“..He just kept drinking Mingyu, ignored the person screaming their head off. He had to be carried off by two large dudes, it was scary so I left and called you.”_

 

Another car turns down the street, nearly speeding. It’s brake lights paint the trees in front of Mingyu red. He stares at it until it honks and then he’s walking over.

 

“Junhui's here-I gotta go, thanks Seungkwan.”

 

He hangs up before Seungkwan can reply. It's a different car than the last time Mingyu saw Junhui drive. He opens the door and quickly closes it. Junhui says nothing, driving away. Junhui isn't actually speeding right now, but he’s driving faster than Mingyu’s comfortable with. Mingyu puts on his seatbelt, he stares at the rosary hanging from the rear view mirror.

 

“Whose car is this..?”

 

He watches Junhui smirk and then drops it, staring ahead at the road.

 

“Don't know.”

 

Mingyu sits back in his seat.

 

“You stole a car?”

 

There’s no telling how Junhui stole this, Mingyu’s just hoping no one was hurt. They're driving towards the city now and Mingyu’s surprised to see Junhui stop at stop lights. Then again there isn’t much room to be speed racer with all this traffic.

 

“You know, when it was just me and Wonwoo, we would do worse than _borrow_ cars. ”

 

Junhui doesn't look at him. Mingyu’s afraid to ask but he does anyway.

 

“Like what?”

 

This time Junhui does look at him, smiling before driving ahead. There’s still a few cars in front of them.

 

“Knocking on a stranger's door and make them let us stay. We’d pretend to be family with them until we got bored or needed to leave. We'd take some money and move onto the next town or city.”

 

Junhui turns, ignoring Mingyu’s stare.

 

“So you’d would rob people?”

 

He watches Junhui roll his eyes.

 

“We weren't robbing people of everything they had-just borrowing a bed...and taking _some_ money for the little things, like clothes.”

 

That isn’t too bad Mingyu supposes. It’s still wrong-at least with his morals it is. He watches Junhui’s expressionless face while they drive next to a semi-truck.

 

“I had no issue spending our nights on the streets, but Wonwoo...he can't calm down without hearing that annoying clock ticking and it's hard to under a bridge.”

 

Junhui speeds up, turning off the main road they were on. Mingyu’s hand reaches up for the handle above his window. He doesn’t recognize where they are in the city and he won’t be able to when Junhui’s driving through the back parking lots of shops.

 

“Why go through the effort? Why not go to a hotel or even buy your own house?”

 

Mingyu manages to get out. Junhui squints at the road making Mingyu worry for his own safety more.

 

“We did have a place once, actually I think we still own it...”

 

He trails off, taking a sharp turn and Mingyu’s grip on the handle tightens. They’re back on a main street again.

 

“In the beginning, any public place was a no-go, couldn't risk getting caught on camera. Mother may not be technologically advanced but her pets are.”

 

They drive by a few more restaurants and one sticks out to Mingyu. Sunshine’s bright yellow sign passes so fast but it was long enough for Mingyu to see into the windows. It just looked like a small diner, perfectly normal, there were even people eating normal food inside. Mingyu frowns, looking at Junhui, his hand falling back to his lap.

 

“If you two were or are on the run, why come here? Her headquarters is literally next door.”

 

Mingyu understands Seulgi’s concerns now. Junhui slows down as they pass by a bar, there aren’t any cars nearby.

 

“It wasn't before.”

 

Junhui’s looking past Mingyu, out his window. It doesn’t look like he’s searching for anything because his eyes aren’t moving at all, staring at the same spot.

“What do you mean?”

 

He meets Mingyu’s gaze for a second before they’re driving again.

 

“She moves around. They change the location of headquarters every couple months.”

 

He doesn’t go on to explain why so Mingyu can only nod. Junhui’s driving slower now, eyes searching past the rundown bars on this street.

 

“When we first got here, they were a day trip away. It was risky but Wonwoo said he had a good feeling about this place-he says that for every place..such bullshit.”

 

Mingyu listens to Junhui sigh. Part of him wishes Wonwoo would be the one telling him this. He slumps in his seat, looking up at the streetlights.

 

“We aren't registered students here.”

 

Junhui parks the car, hands falling from the steering wheel.

 

“What..?”

 

Mingyu sits up, staring at him.

 

“Wonwoo really likes school and it's not like we could afford it so, I just paid a small visit to the right people and we were in. Haven't you noticed he doesn't have an ID?”

 

Junhui’s hand starts tracing patterns on his window and Mingyu wants to ask him where Wonwoo is exactly and if he’s okay. He sits still, quietly watching Junhui draw a star.

 

“He liked having his own space, then you moved in and he wanted to leave.”

 

Junhui laughs, dropping his hand and Mingyu frowns at his lap.

 

“I told him to tough it out...I had a roommate, he'd survive with one.” Mingyu almost thanks Junhui, until Junhui looks at him. “I might've killed mine, though.”

 

Mingyu scowls, Junhui laughs again but then stops, expression cold. Junhui’s body stiffens, his hands grip at the steering wheel and they’re driving forward-fast.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Junhui looks away from the road, staring at Mingyu with an unreadable expression.

 

“No.” Junhui clears his throat, his voice comes out scratchy. “Wonwoo's worse, try to be brave.”

 

The streets they past start having less light and more rundown buildings and bars. Junhui slows down, pushing his body forward in his seat, hands gripping at the steering wheel hard as he looks around them. Mingyu can barely see anything.

 

“Is he near-”

 

He asks and Junhui holds up his hand.

 

“Be quiet.”

 

Junhui lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Damn all to hell.”

 

Mingyu's hand goes back to the safety handle. Junhui’s turning them around, tires screeching against the wet pavement as he speeds back down where they just came.

 

“Little shit isn't running away-he just keeps moving to annoy me.”

 

Mingyu looks around, not seeing what Junhui sees.

 

“So let's run to him instead.”

 

He states the obvious but Junhui brushes him off.

 

“We need a fast getaway, he's creating a mess and we don't need cops.”

 

Junhui looks out Mingyu’s window.

 

“There he is.”

 

The car stops and Junhui’s already out before Mingyu can see Wonwoo. He gets out of the car, forgetting to shut the door when his eyes fall onto him.  Junhui’s only a few feet ahead of him, walking slow towards Wonwoo. His back is to them but Mingyu can clearly see what he’s doing. His arms are wrapped loosely around someone’s waist, his back hunched over and Mingyu watches him bite into their neck again.

 

The person’s body is limp, but their hands still grip at Wonwoo’s shirt. He drops the person the second Junhui takes another step. Mingyu’s eyes fall to the ground, ears ringing out with the sound their body made hitting the pavement. He’s still staring at the body when Wonwoo turns around, facing them.

 

“Look, I'm feeding regularly..it’s what you've always wanted from me, right?”

 

Junhui takes another step towards Wonwoo and he takes one back, losing the smile he had on for Junhui. Mingyu looks up, believing he's already used to the image of Wonwoo with blood on his mouth, but this is different and his fears growing. Wonwoo doesn’t look at him, full attention only on Junhui.

 

“Get in the car before I let the cops take you away.”

 

Junhui gestures behind him and Wonwoo’s eyes look at the car. It's like he doesn’t notice Mingyu at all. Wonwoo turns away, walking further into the alley and that’s when Mingyu sees it, the other pairs of shoes peeking out from the side of a dumpster. He takes a few steps forward and can see two girls, sitting with their eyes closed. Mingyu has to look away from the blood over their clothes.

 

“Who cares about cops? I can take on any human.”

 

Wonwoo boasts, making Mingyu look  at him. It’s like he’s drunk or something, Mingyu doesn’t know how else to describe Wonwoo’s behaviour. He watches Wonwoo kick at one of the girl’s feet boredly, as if this were a situation he could be bored in.

 

“You're drunk, you can't do shit.”

 

Junhui’s tone is firm and Wonwoo's laughter sends that same warmth into Mingyu’s gut just like any other vampire’s laughter does. Mingyu has tears in his eyes. Wonwoo faces Junhui with a proud smile.

 

“I took out two vamps three times my size and you're telling me I won't be able to take on a human..?”

 

He waves Junhui off.

 

“You killed two vampires?”

 

Junhui steps towards Wonwoo and Wonwoo looks at him, annoyed.

 

“Easily.”

 

He shrugs and Junhui closes the distance between them.

 

“God damn it Wonwoo, why are you  digging your grave deeper?!”

 

From here Mingyu sees Wonwoo flinch but he doesn’t move to stop Junhui. Wonwoo looks away, smile off his face.

 

“What does it matter? I'm already dead-”

 

Junhui’s hands are at his arms, making Wonwoo back into the wall.

 

“Wonwoo, I am trying to figure out a way to keep you alive. I can't do that if you give her more reason to kill you.”

 

This time Mingyu does step closer. He isn’t afraid of Junhui hurting Wonwoo-he wouldn’t dare do that, Mingyu knows this. He just needs to see Wonwoo’s expression more clearly.

 

“I’m feeding on my own, why aren't you happy?”

 

Wonwoo’s voice is short of a whine. Junhui sighs, stepping away from Wonwoo.

 

“Look around, am I supposed to be?”

 

Wonwoo steps away from the wall, no longer looking hurt.

 

“Are you going to punish me?”

 

He tilts his head, grinning as he stares at an unamused Junhui.

 

“Enough, get in the car.”

 

He loses the smile and crosses his arms like Junhui.

 

“No. I'm still hungry.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu then for the first time. Mingyu blinks back his tears. Wonwoo walks past Junhui, and Mingyu’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“You can go back home, I'm bored standing around-”

 

Junhui grabs Wonwoo’s arm, stopping him from moving.

 

“I said to get in the-”

 

Wonwoo cries out in pain, trying to pull away from Junhui’s grip.

 

“You're hurting me-let go!”

 

He turns around and starts hitting Junhui's hand, Junhui immediately lets go, stepping back. Wonwoo distances himself, body pressed against the wall.  Mingyu looks at Junhui staring at Wonwoo, his expression dark and full of regret and Mingyu’s stomach hurts to the point of wanting to vomit. Wonwoo’s shoulders start to  shake as if he’s crying and then he lifts his head. Mingyu almost gets sick at the smile on his face.

 

“Joking.”

 

He stands up straight, pushing his body off the wall and then he's looking at Mingyu.

 

“Wonwoo, do not.”

 

Junhui warns and then Wonwoo’s eyes change.

 

“Seriously Mingyu, you smell so good.”

 

Mingyu's steps are slow, backing away from Wonwoo. He isn't himself, Mingyu's trying to keep that in mind, but more tears stream down his face. Wonwoo keeps walking towards him, intent clear as day. His back presses against the car.

 

“You're scaring me, Wonwoo.”

 

His hand is shaking, scratching at the car door. Wonwoo smiles and Mingyu’s eyes fall to Junhui. He stands behind Wonwoo, the other oblivious to his presence. Junhui's hand grabs Wonwoo’s shoulder, turning him.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s eyes close, his head falls back and then his body. Junhui’s arms are at his waist, holding him up. Mingyu wipes at his face, opening the backseat door for them. He steps away, waiting until Junhui’s got Wonwoo in the backseat before he says anything. He watches Junhui reach into his back pocket, pulling out an actual handkerchief and if Mingyu had the energy, he'd crack a joke at Junhui behaving like an ancient vampire.

 

Then again, maybe carrying one or just wet wipes when he's with Wonwoo is a good idea. Wonwoo is a messy eater, now that he's seen other vampires feed, their mouths barely being stained with blood, he can say that. Junhui finishes wiping off Wonwoo's face and shuts the door, facing Mingyu. Mingyu looks away, letting them both take a breather. His eyes fall to the people in the alleyway, hand at his stomach.

 

“Are they dead?”

 

Junhui walks past Mingyu, shaking his head. Mingyu watches Junhui bend down, staring at the girls closely.

 

“They're just passed out from shock.”

 

Junhui stands back up and Mingyu frowns, watching the other frown down at Wonwoo's last victim.

 

“What the hell was this?”

 

He asks, and Junhui shrugs.

 

“A temper tantrum?”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh, Junhui walks towards him. For a second, Mingyu thinks Junhui’s going to hug him or something, just the look on his face when he noticed Mingyu’s tears made it seem that way. Junhui steps past him, opening his door. Mingyu takes a breath, trying to calm down-he isn’t calm but he isn’t freaking out or anything either, he just feels numb.

 

“You don't know for sure?”

 

He asks Junhui, putting on his seat belt. Junhui starts the car but they don’t drive right away. Mingyu watches Junhui’s hands rest on the steering wheel.

 

“It was like he tricked me.”

 

Mingyu looks away, shaking his head.

 

“I don't understand, Junhui.”

 

The two stare ahead, watching a car drive past. They should call the police or an ambulance, Mingyu doesn’t know, but they should do something.

 

“Wonwoo..he was thinking about killing all of them. He was feeling so much anger and he-"

 

Junhui stops talking, glancing at Wonwoo through the rear view mirror.

 

“He what?”

 

Mingyu asks, unable to take silence right now.

 

“He manipulated my power.”

 

Junhui glances away and Mingyu stares at him, dumbfounded.

 

“By concentrating really hard, he tricked you..?”

 

Junhui scoffs and starts the car. Mingyu turns on the heat, trying to get warmth back into his hands.

 

“No. He's tried in the past, it doesn't work like that. I can feel his true, honest feelings whether I want to or not.”

 

They pull back into a main street, it's started to rain. Mingyu looks out his window, watching two raindrops slide down, morphing together before one could beat the other.

 

“Then how did he-”

 

Junhui sighs, cutting him off.

 

“I don't know.”

 

They’re at a red light and Mingyu sits back, wishing he could hear the rain hit the windshield. The heat coming from the vents covers it up. He looks over at Junhui, his skin painted red, gaze glued in front of them.

 

“Does Wonwoo have any kind of power?”

 

He asks and Junhui shakes his head no. The light changes and Junhui drives at normal speed.

 

“I tried to teach him, but he can barely do the basic skills every turned can. Really the only thing he's fully capable of doing is..the hypnotism thing.” Junhui turns to him, and Mingyu feels funny. “He had to practice hours each day, for months before he got it down. Even now, he isn't confident about using it.”

 

Junhui sighs, one hand on the wheel, the other running a hand through his hair.  Mingyu doesn’t like the uneasiness in the air. They stop at another red light and Junhui watches at Wonwoo through the rear view mirror. Mingyu starts bouncing his leg. So Wonwoo really is like a child born too early, complications and everything.

 

“Stop doing that, you're moving the entire car.”

 

He feels Junhui’s hand pushing down on his thigh before he registers what Junhui had meant. Mingyu immediately stops bouncing his leg and Junhui’s hand is gone just like that.  Mingyu clears his throat, replaying what Junhui had said earlier.

 

“Could what he did tonight be a power?”

 

They’re a few blocks away from campus and Mingyu’s wishing he never left Vernon’s house. The ache in his stomach hasn’t gone away but he’s used to it. He needs to sleep and pretend this was all a dream. Junhui shakes his head.

 

“No he...I'm positive now that it was my own fault. I wasn't fully in control of my own emotions like I have to be,  I-"

 

The sharp intake of breath gives Mingyu the same effect of hearing nails on a chalkboard. He looks over at Junhui, eyes widening at the tears streaming down Junhui’s face. Mingyu sits up and Junhui looks away from him, quickly wiping at his face.

 

“These aren't mine.”  

 

Junhui refuses to look at him and Mingyu shifts in his seat, looking at Wonwoo. He has to squint in the darkness until Wonwoo’s face can be seen. He isn't crying. Mingyu turns back around, staring ahead at the road. It's strange, he saw Junhui look like he was about to cry before, but this is just weird. Mingyu can't begin to understand what kind of stress this puts on Junhui, and he knows next to nothing about the other. Aside from how inhumane Junhui can be, Mingyu finds this very human reaction strange and he has no idea what to do.

  
  


“What's your favorite movie?”

 

He asks, possible regret burning his throat at even trying this.  Junhui looks at him with a frown, tears still falling.

 

“What?”

 

Junhui looks at Mingyu for a second longer before watching the road. Mingyu stares at him, repeating the question again. He watches Junhui shakes his head, clearly flustered by the question and this whole thing just gets weirder.

 

“I don't  have one.”

 

Junhui wipes at his face, focusing on driving. Mingyu nods slow, smiling small.  

 

“Do you watch movies?”

 

He asks and Junhui shrugs, face no longer wet.

 

“I prefer books..”

 

Mingyu nods, and Junhui finds this entire interaction weird.

 

“What does this have to do with anything?”

 

He asks, almost annoyed. Mingyu just smiles at him.  

 

“You've stopped crying.”

 

Junhui stares at him. He’s tempted to tell Mingyu that he didn’t do anything, that Junhui stopped crying on his own. He keeps quiet and shakes his head, feeling his face warm.

 

“You're incredibly annoying, you know that, right?”

 

Mingyu laughs, nodding. Junhui rubs the back of his neck, not really fond of how Mingyu’s smile made him want to smile back.

 

“Hey, can you stop there?”

 

He looks at Mingyu, following where the other’s pointing. It’s a gas station and whatever Mingyu’s wanting from there, Junhui doesn’t have the energy to find out.

 

“Why?”

 

He asks anyway, humoring Mingyu anyway.

 

“I'll be quick, please?”

 

Mingyu smiles again and Junhui clears his throat, hands gripping the steering wheel.

 

“Two minutes or I'm leaving without you.”

 

He listens to Mingyu’s ‘thank you’ echo in his ears as he pulls into the parking lot. His eyes follow Mingyu as he gets out of the car. Junhui stares at Wonwoo through the rear view mirror, watching him take in slow breaths. He hates putting him to sleep almost as much as Wonwoo hates him for doing it. He leans forward, dropping his head to rest on his knuckles. He’s so tired-as tired as he can feel without having the need for sleep.

 

Mingyu’s opening the car door and Junhui slowly moves back, having already heard him talking to the cashier a few seconds ago. He wants to smile, congratulate Mingyu for making it back before time was up, instead, Junhui stares at the object in Mingyu’s hand.

 

“Skittles..?”

 

He asks and Mingyu looks down before smiling again at him. Junhui wishes Mingyu would stop doing that already. He doesn’t want to see how Mingyu’s feeling but even without tapping into the boy’s emotions, Junhui knows that smile is hiding a lot. Mingyu opens them, popping some into his mouth.

 

“You made me stop..for candy?”

 

Junhui stares at him.

 

“Want some? Wait, can you eat human food?”

 

Mingyu offers and then takes it back. Junhui rolls his eyes. He holds out his hand and Mingyu looks at it before leaning over in his seat. His own hand hovers under Junhui’s to catch any candy that might fall as he pours some onto Junhui’s palm.

 

“How can you eat but Wonwoo can't?”

 

Mingyu frowns, it doesn’t make sense.

 

“Wonwoo’s dead, I'm not.”

 

The candy in his mouth becomes overly sweet. Junhui stares at him, brows raised at Mingyu's silence.

 

“Don't believe me?”

 

Junhui’s other hand grabs Mingyu’s, holding it to his chest and Mingyu can only stare at their hands. Junhui’s hand is cold, but not like Wonwoo cold. It’s cold like how Mingyu’s own hands are.

 

“I have a heartbeat, don't I?”

 

It's barely there but Mingyu can feel it. He looks up at Junhui and then diverts his gaze.

 

“So does Wonwoo.”

 

In all honesty, Mingyu isn't sure about that. Wonwoo does breathe so Mingyu stands his ground. Junhui’s hand was cold but his chest was warm. Mingyu gets lost in that feeling until he remembers Wonwoo’s in the back seat.

 

“I am alive, though. I was born, I grew up-"

 

Mingyu pulls his hand back.

 

“You're also a vampire.”

 

He slumps in his seat, popping another skittle into his mouth. Junhui pulls out from the parking lot.

 

“What does that matter?”

 

They’re almost to campus now. Mingyu shrugs, avoiding Junhui’s stare.

 

“I don't know how vampires work.”

 

Junhui laughs, Mingyu reaches to turn off the heating. His face is just red from the vents pointing at him.

 

“How old do you think I am?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, shrugging.

 

“Older than Wonwoo..?”

 

He has no idea. Junhui stares at  him, brows raised. He shakes his head, pulling into the campus parking lot.

 

“Yeah, by like a month.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


For some reason, Mingyu ended up piggybacking Wonwoo. He glared at Junhui the entire walk up the stairs. Junhui was so kind as to open their dorm door for Mingyu but the pain in his lower back is enough to hold a grudge. He doesn’t mean to just drop Wonwoo onto his own bed, but he does. Junhui clicks his tongue and Mingyu looks back to glare at him standing in the doorway.

 

“He'll wake up in an hour or so.”

 

Junhui motions to Wonwoo and Mingyu pushes his sleeping body more onto the bed. He takes one of Wonwoo’s pillows and lifts his head a bit to get it under. There's blood all over Wonwoo's shirt, Mingyu needs to look away.  Mingyu stands, walking over to take off Wonwoo’s shoes. He tosses them onto the floor and then walks over to his own bed, sitting down on the edge. He looks over at Junhui, staring at him with wide eyes as Junhui turns to leave.

 

“You aren't staying?”

 

He asks panicked, and Junhui can only look at the weary expression on Mingyu’s face.

 

“After the night he's had, seeing me will make everything worse.”

 

Junhui reminds him that he and Wonwoo aren’t on good terms. Mingyu doesn’t care, he can’t be alone right now-he just can’t.

 

“Please?"

 

Mingyu’s lips form a tight line and this time, Junhui steps closer to him with the intention to console. He rests a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, squeezing once before letting it drop.

 

“You'll be okay, he won't hurt you.”

 

Mingyu stares at Junhui. Hearing him say that knocked him out of it. He feels weird, but Junhui’s right, he’s overreacting. Mingyu nods to himself, he can be alone with Wonwoo.

 

“I know.” Mingyu sits back down, looking away. “You two need to make up.”

 

Junhui nods slow, hand on the doorknob. He looks over at Wonwoo.

 

“He isn't ready.”

 

Mingyu stares up at Junhui, watching him frown.  

 

“How can you just stay away like this?”

 

Junhui looks at him and Mingyu regrets asking.

 

“I've always given him his space, it's not exactly hard to respect that need.”

 

His voice is quiet and Mingyu searches Junhui’s face for answers.

 

“But it hurts both of you, is all this really necessary?”

 

Mingyu looks away when Junhui nods, a breathy laugh leaving his lips.

 

“He's stubborn and childish. He never listens and doesn't care if his actions hurt me. Talking right now is out of the question. All he wants to do is fight me, so yes, until he calms  down, it's necessary.”

 

Junhui clears his throat. Mingyu looks at him.

 

“Take care of him for me.”

 

If that’s meant to be a goodbye, it’s a shitty one. Junhui closes the door and Mingyu feels like he should’ve asked for Junhui’s number. Something-anything to contact him if things go bad. Then again, Junhui would be here on his own if that happened. Mingyu gets up, walking over to their door and makes sure it's unlocked. Mingyu doesn’t feel tired anymore. He goes into the bathroom and washes his hands in the dark, afraid to see the blood on them.


	9. chapter 9

 

As soon as Mingyu sat back down on his bed, he didn't move, didn’t even realize time was passing. Around sunrise, Wonwoo sits up, the first thing he does is glance over at Mingyu. The other is slow in lifting his head, having been knocked out of his thoughts at Wonwoo moving.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

His voice still sounds nice to Mingyu, but he doesn’t allow himself to feel that warmth. Mingyu looks away from him, staring out their window.

 

“For scaring you Mingyu, I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, trying hard not to look at Wonwoo.

 

“Why were you..”  He can’t find the words. He shakes his head. “What happened, Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu’s scared to find out what exactly was going through Wonwoo’s mind. He parted ways with Mingyu and everything was fine so why did he..? Mingyu looks at him.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Wonwoo has tears in his eyes and Mingyu has to stop himself from calling bullshit on that response. Wonwoo attacked people and he's the only one who'd know why, but, if Mingyu's wanting to find out, he knows he has to be patient.

 

“Just tell me what you were feeling, I'm not scared of you.”

 

He watches Wonwoo pull his sleeves down over his hands. He can’t act surprised here, as if one little trip to a library could possibly fix what’s wrong in Wonwoo’s life. It was easy for Mingyu to forget because it isn’t his pain. Wonwoo nods then and Mingyu's just glad he's willing to talk.

 

“Cold, mostly..just everywhere, I couldn't feel anything and I got scared.” Wonwoo looks away from him, afraid to see Mingyu’s expression. “When I'm with Junhui, I feel so much more, like our senses are shared. When I'm away from him, everything's watered down...and the longer I go distancing myself, the worse this feeling gets.”

 

Wonwoo can't wipe at his face. He swallows once, trying to stop his voice from cracking more.

 

“It's like I'm just a walking corpse without him. I'm numb to everything and feeding is the only thing that makes me feel something, just for awhile, but I didn't want it to stop.”

 

Mingyu wants to get up and sit by him but he can’t move.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Wonwoo sits up more, wanting to move closer, just as much as Mingyu does.

 

“I wanted to but I-" He chokes on his breath, shaking his head. “I didn't want to burden you more.”

 

He can't tell Mingyu that there's nothing the other could do, not without hurting him. Mingyu can’t believe Wonwoo would think for one second that this was some kind of burden. He tries to think back to every single way he’s reacted when Wonwoo's let him in, not finding any instance where he came off as being burdened.

 

“Wonwoo, I'm here for you. Whatever you're wanting from me, I'm willing to give you it.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, tears still falling and he nods.  Mingyu lowers his gaze to the floor. He didn’t sleep, he has class but not until eight. He’s too tired to fall asleep. He’ll need to take all of tomorrow catching up on homework and then he's leaving on Friday. It feels like bad timing, he shouldn’t leave Wonwoo right now.

 

“I’m going home this weekend.”

 

He just kind of blurts out. It’s not like he wasn’t going to tell Wonwoo, but for some reason he feels as though he shouldn’t have said it right now. Wonwoo looks at him, zero thoughts in his head and Mingyu takes his lack of expression as shock.

 

“I need to visit but, if you don't want me to go, I won't.”

 

That sounded weird, Mingyu should’ve said that in his head first. He stares at Wonwoo, watching him shake his head slow.

 

“You don't have to stay.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t like that response, even when he’s regretting saying he’d stay if Wonwoo wanted him to, he suddenly hates Wonwoo being okay with it. Him leaving makes it seem like he’s running away and he’s not. Wonwoo needs to know this but Mingyu isn’t sure how to tell him.

 

“It's okay Wonwoo, I have no issue-"

 

He tries to clear this up, but Wonwoo shakes his head again, making Mingyu feel like he’s made it worse.  

 

“No, Mingyu..I meant you don't have to stay with me. Here, in this room or by me at all.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, unable to handle the confusion on Mingyu’s face.  Mingyu can tell where this is headed next and he wishes for Wonwoo to stop talking.

 

“I can find a different room-talk with Junhui even, maybe see if we can get a new place.”  Wonwoo nods, even though he hates what he’s saying. He swallows down the pain, smiling as more tears fall. “Putting some distance between us now will make it..make it easier for when I’m-"

 

“I love you.”

 

Wonwoo slowly meets Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“Please, don't say that.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands ball up into fists as he stares at the floor. Mingyu feels like he's choking, it hurts to breathe. He shakes his head at Wonwoo, staring right at him and he clears his throat, forcing himself to speak.

 

“Wonwoo, I love you.”

 

It comes out louder, more confident than before. Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“You can't.”

 

Mingyu wants to stand but he can't feel his legs. His hands are frozen and his stomach aches.

 

“Why not?”

 

He asks and he wishes he didn't.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Wonwoo can't look at him. Mingyu shakes his head no.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

Mingyu can only watch in silence as Wonwoo wipes at his face harshly. Mingyu knows what he's feeling. It's fear pretending to be regret for letting Mingyu in. Wonwoo's trying to run, but Mingyu won't let him.

 

“I'm not sorry, and I won't take back what I said. I’ve been in love with you since we met.”

 

Wonwoo meets his gaze. Mingyu is so sure of himself and Wonwoo can feel how ridiculous he's being, but he can't stop.

 

“Do you think I haven't noticed how shitty your life has gotten because of me? You're sick, you barely sleep or eat..I feel like I'm killing you.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen.

 

“It isn't because of you."

 

Wonwoo stands, nodding once.

 

“Yes it is, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu stands with him, taking a step forward.

 

“No, it isn't.”

 

He dares to take another. Wonwoo doesn't move. He looks away and Mingyu can see him traveling far from here but he won't let Wonwoo zone out.

 

“You really want to blame yourself, huh?” Wonwoo shrugs, making Mingyu’s anger grow. “For what, though? Me getting sick..? I was out in the rain all night, of course I'd get sick. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for shit out of your control.”

 

Mingyu’s out of breath, he invades Wonwoo's space, hands grabbing his.

 

“I've isolated you from your friends, you barely leave this room because of me.”

 

He won't meet Mingyu’s gaze, trying to get out of Mingyu's hold. If he really wanted to, he could, but Wonwoo allows Mingyu to tighten his grip.

 

“ _I’ve_ been ignoring my friends.”

 

Mingyu leans forward, trying to capture his gaze. Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling more tears fall. He's exhausted, they both are.

 

“I don't want to keep hurting you.”

 

His hands are freed, just to be kept in the same spot as Mingyu hugs him.

 

“You haven't hurt me.”

 

That's a lie, and that they both know it but Mingyu doesn't care. He hugs Wonwoo tighter, pressing his face in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. The room feels suffocating but Mingyu refuses to leave this. Wonwoo is all he wants, even if he's scared too.

 

“I have.”

 

Mingyu pulls back, a desperate smile on his face as he wipes at Wonwoo's cheeks.

 

“Then you won't hurt me anymore.”

 

He tries and Wonwoo finally looks up at him.

 

“How can you be so sure? Can you see the future?”

 

Wonwoo wants to laugh but he feels like shit.

 

“Can you?”

 

He listens to Wonwoo sigh, watches him try and think about more reasons to distance himself.

 

“I'm not good for you.”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, letting go of Wonwoo.

 

“I've been with worse.”

 

He steps back, giving Wonwoo some space. Wonwoo looks away from him.

 

“Right.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his tongue. He has no idea what kind of people Mingyu’s been with. He should apologize but he can't get any words out. Mingyu stares at him, he wipes at his own face, looking at Wonwoo’s clock. He sits back down, hands grabbing at his sheets.

 

“There was this girl..and this guy. It was kind of-I was with both of them, just for a few months.”

 

Mingyu shifts, hands clasped together, feeling how cold they've gotten.

 

“Mingyu, you don't-”

 

Wonwoo regrets it. Mingyu meets his gaze, shaking his head.

 

“I should've told you earlier..but I wasn't sure if it'd matter.” He has to take a quick breath. “Turns out knowing this about me would make a lot of things easier to understand, so please, just let me.”

 

He can’t bring himself to tell Wonwoo everything those two did to him, but he knows he can tell just enough to make Wonwoo understand.  He needs Wonwoo to know how wanted he actually is. Mingyu finally glances at Wonwoo, finding him staring back, an unreadable expression on his face. He glances away before continuing.

 

“They-It started out fine. We'd, well they were older than me..I was barely sixteen and they were adults. After school, we’d go to their place and that's where we’d..”

 

Mingyu can’t get a clear picture in his mind of them, but he can hear their laughter, feel their touch and his shoulders are tense.

 

“Things were bad from the start, but I uh, I didn't really think it was that bad. Woozi did though. He noticed that kind of.. _behavior_ way before I did..always does, actually.”

 

He looks up. Wonwoo's still staring at him.

 

“What did they do to you?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice quiet and the room's air feels different, colder to Mingyu but less suffocating like it did before. He can feel it, even now, the need to brush everything off, make it seem less bad than it was.

 

“Nothing really, I mean..they didn't always like..listen, you know? Like, if I said I didn't want to do stuff, they still would. But it's not like it counts as anything because in the end, I let them do whatever without a fight..so it doesn't count.”

 

Mingyu mumbles the last part. He rubs the back of his neck, hands shaking as he meets Wonwoo's gaze. This is what he was afraid of. Wonwoo's looking at him, and Mingyu can tell what he's thinking. Mingyu knows everything that happened to him was awful and he knows that since Wonwoo now knows, things will be different between them. He rubs the back of his neck, eyes clenching shut.

 

“Uhm, they'd fight too..scream at each other, get physical, throw things, stuff like that. The fights were mostly about me. There was a lot of possessiveness and jealousy over me...I don't think they were prepared for the kind of relationship we had, they were already a couple long before I met them.”

 

His voice is getting hoarse, he looks at Wonwoo, face red. He can hear Woozi’s voice, can see how upset he was when Mingyu told him everything that happened. Seokmin cried a lot and Vernon and Hoshi were immediately on Woozi's side with the police option, but Mingyu just wanted to forget about them. After lots of arguments, everyone agreed to just move on, and those two ended up leaving town on their own anyway. Mingyu lets out a breath, he can't talk about this anymore.

 

“Sorry, I feel like if I say more, all these fun memories will come back and I'd like to move on.”

 

Mingyu says that last part more so for himself. He lets out a shaky laugh, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.

 

“It was years ago, and I've been with other people after them. I'm more than fine.”

 

His face falls, staring at Wonwoo looking down at his lap.

 

“I’m-" Mingyu stands, feeling panicked. “Wonwoo, I don't want you to treat me differently.”

 

He can tell he's getting mad but he can't calm down, not when Wonwoo is sitting in front of him, shoulders tense and still refusing to look at him. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s eyes on him but he can speak. He's disgusted with those people, but he knows he can't ask for their names.

 

“Please..just let me stay by you. I know what toxic relationships are Wonwoo. This-whatever we are...it may not be perfect but it is _very_ far from one.”

 

Mingyu sighs, losing what exactly the point was. He just needs Wonwoo to stop thinking like this. Wonwoo looks over at Mingyu’s bedside table, seeing his phone. He wants to grab his earbuds, tune out everything and it isn't until after he's standing up does he realize what he's doing. He’s pushes away all of his emotions, giving into the numbness. He looks at Mingyu, vision blurring. He shouldn’t be running right now. He takes a breath, calming down.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just that I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened to you. I knew it was a bad idea to let you know this side of me.”

 

He walks over to Mingyu’s bed, sitting down next to him. Mingyu looks at him, shaking his head.

 

“Junhui was the one who involved me, not you.”

 

Wonwoo thinks about Junhui, his hands forming fists. It is all Junhui’s fault. If he hadn't given Mingyu that stupid dream, Mingyu wouldn't have found out what they are and his life wouldn't have this much pain. Wonwoo still doesn't know _why_ Junhui even bothered. Junhui always tells him when they go someplace new, not to fraternize with anyone. To keep his head down, and not draw attention to himself.

 

Wonwoo does what Junhui says because he knows how to survive. Wonwoo doesn't mind, he likes not having to talk or deal with anyone. He likes having Junhui take care of the important shit while he gets to sit on his ass, have zero responsibilities. Maybe he takes Junhui for granted, or maybe Junhui likes taking care of him. That's latter explains why Junhui’s never complained once. He's never yelled at Wonwoo, never made him feel like shit-not on purpose at least.

 

Wonwoo sucks at talking. He can't confront or look someone he's known for months in the eye. Junhui speaks for him, not because Wonwoo can't, but because Junhui is the only person on this earth who can. They were connected long before Junhui turned him. The connection between them was there instantly and it wasn't until after Wonwoo became like this that he realized Junhui speaking up for him was no longer out of consideration.

 

Junhui could suddenly feel Wonwoo’s emotions, could hear his thoughts, his every need whether he wanted to or not and as time passed, he could no longer tell his own feelings apart from Wonwoo's. Mingyu shifts closer to him and Wonwoo hears the fast beating of the other’s heart.

 

“I don't want you to blame Junhui. No one could have known about any of the shit that's happened.”

 

Wonwoo turns his head slightly towards Mingyu. He wants to scream at Mingyu that yes, it is Junhui’s fault, but the pain that stabs into him from realizing it’ll just end up in fighting more makes him hold back. His eyes hurt from all the crying he's been doing. He wishes emotional pain wasn't as intense as when he was alive.

 

“If you do ever want me gone, out of your life for good, I'll go.”

 

Mingyu suddenly speaks up and Wonwoo tenses. He almost forgot that he said all that earlier. He cringes at himself, everything is so messed up right now. Part of him feels like he's toying with Mingyu, doing whatever he can to make sure Mingyu stays by his side. Another part wants to let Mingyu go, take away his memories, end everything before he causes Mingyu more pain.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu's hand is on his shoulder, eyes searching his for any sign that he's still here. The warmth that comes from Mingyu’s hand travels all over Wonwoo’s body. There's another part of Wonwoo that wishes Mingyu would hold him close, kiss him and make him stop thinking.

 

“What will happen after I'm gone?”

 

Mingyu hates hearing that. His hand moves across Wonwoo's back and Wonwoo allows Mingyu to pull him closer.

 

“You're not going anywhere.”

 

Wonwoo sits more on the bed, turning his body to face Mingyu as he buries his head in Mingyu’s neck.

 

“You don't know that.”

 

It feels like he can breathe again, having Mingyu be this close. His arm wraps around Mingyu’s neck, other hand gripping at Mingyu’s hoodie. Wonwoo listens to his quiet laugh as he tries to get closer to Mingyu.

 

“Neither do you.” Mingyu’s hand leaves his back, resting at his nape and playing with his hair. “Neither does Minghao.”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes, pulling back slowly. Mingyu’s hand falls from his head, resting at his waist.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu looks into Wonwoo's eyes and he looks just as afraid as when Mingyu said love.

 

“Last night, he told me he has no clue what's going to happen to any of you, like there's no known plans.”

 

Mingyu realizes a little late how heavy the shit he's thrown at Wonwoo is. Wonwoo looks away, tears falling fast and Mingyu panics, pulling the other back into a hug.

 

“H-hey, it'll be okay."

 

He feels Wonwoo's hands at his chest, the other shaking his head no as his breath hitches.

 

“I don't  want to leave you. Leave any of this. I want to stay here forever.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands grip at his hoodie, and Mingyu looks down at him, completely lost on what to do. Wonwoo can't stop crying, he climbs onto Mingyu’s lap, and Mingyu says nothing, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's lower back.

 

“I want the rest of the world gone so we can lay here and watch stupid movies all day and I want-" Wonwoo cries more seeing the sad smile on Mingyu’s face, “I want to laugh with you instead of crying all the time.” He manages to get out and Mingyu opens his mouth to say something but closes it, tears stinging his eyes.

 

“I like you so much, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, burying his face against Mingyu’s neck.

 

“I know.”

 

He wants to kiss Wonwoo. His entire being is craving the other. Wonwoo can hear Mingyu’s smile and his face gets red. He pulls away, looking at Mingyu’s lips. His body slumps back, trying hard not to gasp at the way Mingyu’s arms tighten around him.

 

“I'm so sorry that you met me.”

 

His voice is trembling and he's afraid that this'll make Mingyu leave. He closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu's hold around him tighten.

 

“I'm not, so you aren't allowed to be.”

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes slow, feeling Mingyu's thumb wiping at his cheek. If his fate is uncertain even to the ones who are controlling it, then fuck everything. Wonwoo is not going to sit here and purposefully make their time together this depressing. He leans in first, forehead touching Mingyu’s, breath fanning over the other's lips. Wonwoo’s face burns, nothing bad will happen if he kisses Mingyu.

 

Then, Wonwoo’s closing his eyes and Mingyu does the same. His lips press against Mingyu’s just for a taste. He pulls back, trying to slow his breathing from finally kissing Mingyu after what feels like years. Wonwoo closes his eyes, face wet as he takes Mingyu’s lips again. One of Mingyu’s hands leaves his lower back, hooking under his thigh. The other stands, Wonwoo breaks the kiss, legs wrapping around Mingyu’s waist. He feels too high up, stomach flipping. Mingyu turns them around, lowering Wonwoo back onto the bed, it feels like the breaths been stolen from his lungs.

 

Mingyu looks down at him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. His hand falls down Wonwoo's face, wiping at the tears and then he kisses Wonwoo. It tastes like blood and Mingyu frowns, trying not to react but it's overwhelming. He wants to get sick because it isn't his blood. Mingyu catches his breath, slowly trailing his lips down Wonwoo's neck. Wonwoo's hand is tangled in the back of his hair. Wonwoo doesn't make a noise when Mingyu pulls back a little.

 

“You need to change out of these clothes.”

 

Wonwoo nods, hands moving across Mingyu's back. He doesn't make the effort to move, despite feeling apologetic for the smell of blood. Wonwoo's eyes leave his, Mingyu watches the other look down at his shirt. He has to feel remorse. Mingyu takes a breath, hands at the hem of Wonwoo's shirt.

 

The blush burning his cheeks goes unnoticed by Mingyu. He helps take it off, giving Mingyu the shirt. Mingyu sets it down beside them, hand back at Wonwoo's cheek. He nods after Mingyu asks if he's okay, closing his eyes as Mingyu kisses him once more. He can't feel much, but Mingyu's touch calms him.

 

“Want something of mine?”

 

Mingyu smooths over his cheek, and Wonwoo nods, leaning into his touch. He kisses Wonwoo's cheek, getting off the bed and walking over to his dresser. When he faces Wonwoo again, the other's taking off his pants, visible blood splatters on the legs make Mingyu look away. His grip tightens around the sweater he's picked out.

 

“Here.”

 

Mingyu coughs, handing him it. Wonwoo stares at it before putting it on and Mingyu’s knees go weak. The sleeves are too long but it's perfect because Wonwoo likes his hands covered. Mingyu looks away, the collars big too, falling off Wonwoo's shoulder. His hairs tousled from putting it on and Mingyu can't take this much longer. He looks back at Wonwoo's clock, not realizing how much time has passed. He wishes time didn't exist and even though he'd be more than happy to sabotage his grade by kissing Wonwoo, he can't.

 

“Wonwoo..”

 

He glances up at Mingyu, pushing his sleeves to free his hands. Mingyu steps closer, pulling him into a hug, catching him by surprise. Wonwoo laughs, hugging Mingyu back, closing his eyes when Mingyu buries his face in the crook of his neck. His arms tighten around Wonwoo for a few seconds before loosening.  He kisses Wonwoo's neck once before pulling back.

 

“I have to leave now.”

 

Mingyu has on a small pout, his tone playful but Wonwoo feels scared. His hands grip at Mingyu’s upper arms. Mingyu drops the pout, suddenly registering the fear in Wonwoo's eyes.

 

“For class.”

 

Mingyu quickly puts out. Wonwoo lets go, pushing at him.

 

“Jesus Mingyu, don't put such a long pause like that.”

 

Mingyu smiles, hugging him close and mumbling an apology.

 

“You'll be late.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu bites down on his lip, forcing down the noise he would've made from Wonwoo literally taking hold of his heart. Mingyu breathes in Wonwoo's scent, pulling back to face him.

 

“You know what?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, silently asking what with a small smile. Mingyu’s hand cups his cheek, leaning in.

 

“I am going to kiss you- _at least,_ one thousand times today.”

 

His voice was barely above a whisper as he leans in more and Wonwoo closes his eyes. Mingyu kisses him once, then twice and he pulls away, kissing Wonwoo's cheek and then the other. Mingyu presses a final kiss to the tip of Wonwoo's nose.

 

“Nine hundred and ninety-five to go.”

 

Wonwoo smiles as he slowly opens his eyes, meeting Mingyu’s gaze. His face just as red as Mingyu's. Mingyu frowns then, really thinking about what he’s just said.

 

“Maybe a hundred is more reasonable.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. Wonwoo blinks at him.

 

“Wow, that challenge of yours lasted barely two minutes.”

 

Wonwoo holds back his laughter.

 

“Like Junhui in bed.”

 

Mingyu says casually and Wonwoo almost chokes on his own laugh. He shakes his head looking away from Mingyu.

 

“Oh my god-that only happened one time.”

 

Wonwoo stops laughing, covering his own mouth, staring at Mingyu with wide eyes, having no idea why he just said that. Mingyu’s lips part, he stares at Wonwoo. Mingyu steps back once, pointing a finger at Wonwoo.

 

“Are you-you’re joking right, because I was..he really..?”

 

Mingyu’s lips form a tight line when Wonwoo-still covering his mouth, nods. Mingyu sits down on his bed, hands over his face.

 

“I'm dead.” He looks back at Wonwoo. “He can't hear our conversations, right? Like that whole connected thing is _only_ your thoughts..right..?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo’s silence is suffocating. The other sits with him, scooting back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s waist, pulling him close.

 

“It’s emotions too, but yeah, he knows my thoughts and depending on the intensity of my feelings, he can sort of see what I'm doing.”

 

Wonwoo leans in, about to kiss Mingyu’s neck when the other stands, escaping Wonwoo's hold.

 

“How much does he see?”

 

Mingyu stares down at him and Wonwoo wants to laugh at the serious expression on his face. He shrugs, sitting crisscrossed.

 

“He told me once that it comes to him as a quick flash and then it's gone.”

 

Wonwoo's lips purse as he watches Mingyu stare at the floor.

 

“Okay, well, either way he's going to kill me.”

 

Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest and Wonwoo stands, walking over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“No, he won't..but hey, you're seriously going to be late.”

 

He says, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck, leaning in more when Mingyu’s hands slip under his shirt, already at their place on his hips.  Wonwoo leans up, tilting his head and pressing a small kiss to Mingyu’s lips. When he pulls back, Mingyu pouts.

 

“I really don't want to go.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, hand brushing Mingyu’s hair behind his ear.

 

“So stay.”

 

Mingyu drops the pout, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's lips again. He's being a bad influence, but he really doesn't want to be alone right now. Mingyu smiles down at him.

 

“I don't think I can.”

 

He sighs, not removing his hands from Wonwoo’s hips, thumbs tracing over the skin. Mingyu leans down, pressing their foreheads together. They stand like that, swaying side to side slightly, as if they were slow dancing. Mingyu sighs again-more dramatic.

 

“I don't want to, but I have to...I really, really don’t-"

 

Wonwoo groans, leaning back and letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

“Mingyu, go.”

 

He watches the other nod once, stepping away and walking over to his own desk.

 

“I might not come back right after, I think I'm supposed to hang with Seokmin, that cool?”

 

Wonwoo sighs, sitting back down on Mingyu’s bed.

 

“You don't need permission from me, just get to class.”

 

He glances over at his abandoned bed, not even tempted to sleep in it ever again. Mingyu stops moving about, notebooks paused in his hands.

 

“Are you going to be okay alone?”

 

 Mingyu’s lowering his things back down on his desk and Wonwoo can't find his words. He wants Mingyu to stay, lay down next to him and just watch a movie or make out for hours. He doesn't want to be left alone feeling nothing. Wonwoo nods, looking at Mingyu's bed.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

He can't meet Mingyu's gaze. This is selfish, he's getting in the way of Mingyu's normalcy.

 

“Wonwoo, look me in the eyes and say you’ll be okay.”

 

Mingyu’s kneeling in front of him, hand holding his, Wonwoo is slow to meet his gaze. He can’t do it. His vision blurs and then Mingyu's hand leaves his.

 

“It's one class, I can listen to it online.”   

 

Wonwoo nods, wiping at his face. He looks over at Mingyu, watching him unplug his laptop. Mingyu holds it at his side, walking over to Wonwoo's bed, pulling his poor sloth stuffed animal out from the pillows.

 

“That bottom drawer in my dresser, wanna see if there's something you'd watch?”

 

Mingyu looks at him. Wonwoo stands, not really sure what Mingyu's doing right now, but he does as he's asked. He can hear Mingyu moving his blankets around as he bends down and sees the collection of dvds. Wonwoo scans over the titles, not recognizing anything. He likes movies, but he hasn't watched many. Wonwoo has so much time to spare yet he can't manage to sit down and watch anything other than the few movies he's seen countless of times.

 

“How many?”

 

Wonwoo looks over his shoulder, seeing Mingyu arranging the pillows against the wall. Mingyu sits up on the bed, sloth stuffed animal tucked under his arm.

 

“However many you want.”

 

He smiles at Wonwoo but Wonwoo just feels more burdened. He really isn't in the mood for this, but he doesn't feel like not doing anything either. It’s easiest to just humor whatever Mingyu's wanting right now. Wonwoo grabs two, making his way over to Mingyu.

 

“Whatcha got for me?”

 

Wonwoo cocks his head, feeling like Mingyu's made a reference to something. He crawls over to him, settling down next to the other. The blankets are wrapped around him and he holds up the two, sinking back into the makeshift pillow chairs.

 

“Oh-uh..maybe not _this_ one right now.”

 

Mingyu sits up, handing Wonwoo his sloth in exchange for the movie _Teeth_. Wonwoo just shrugs, giving up the other dvd. Mingyu's eyes light up, opening the case.

 

“ _The Evil Dead_ , a classic.”

 

He tells Wonwoo with a smile and the other watches him with a frown. He knows this title.

 

“I know this one, some kids at school wanted to go see it.”

 

Mingyu presses play, knowing what one Wonwoo's talking about. If he were more awake, he would search for it instead of this one.

 

“Yeah, that’d be the remake.”

 

The movie starts and Wonwoo leans more into Mingyu, staring intently at the screen like he always does when they watch something together. Even if Wonwoo has no interest in it, he still sits there and watches seriously with Mingyu and that's what makes Mingyu’s heart race when they do this.

 

“This movie’s awful.”

 

Mingyu smiles, blinking away his tiredness.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

He laughs when Wonwoo lets out an annoyed huff as the movie progresses, the acting and special effects getting worse. He feels more awake hearing the snide remarks from Wonwoo, laughing at his genuine anger towards these actors.

 

“How is this a classic?”

 

Wonwoo asks, hating having to sit through this, but determined to see it through the end. Mingyu laughs, yawning once as he slumps down more.

 

“It's just a fan favorite, want me to turn it off?”

Mingyu blinks down at him, watching him slump down too. Wonwoo shakes his head, pulling the laptop up more on Mingyu's lap. He keeps watching, but his attentions momentarily off the screen and on Mingyu's reflection. His eyes are closing more, breaths slow and body relaxed. Wonwoo lowers his gaze, staring at the track pad. Mingyu didn't sleep, or if he did it wasn't well.

 

Wonwoo doesn't want him to sleep yet, just for a little longer. He doesn't want to be alone just yet. Wonwoo moves closer, the sloth fur tickling at his nose as he hugs the plush closer. He never had an attachment to stuffed animals growing up, mainly because he didn't have any, but his brother did and he'd give Wonwoo a chance to hold them sometimes. Wonwoo wouldn't feel anything for them, but this one's different. If he can't keep Mingyu in a breath constricting hug at all times, this thing's the next choice.

 

He leans his head on Mingyu's shoulder, wishing the other would touch him more. He looks down at Mingyu's hands keeping the laptop steady. Wonwoo closes his eyes for a moment, breathing in Mingyu's scent, listening to his heartbeat and melting into his side. He wishes he could be doing this for Mingyu instead. Amidst the growing numbness, he can still feel some kind of anger for everything Mingyu's gone through. He has a bad temper for things like this, easily able to let go of his old morals and feel so intensely the need to kill those who hurt others.

 

He's never killed like that before though. Wonwoo can feel angry all he wants, even if he has the power to hurt those who deserve it, he still gets held back by fear. Wonwoo really hates hearing people die. He opens his eyes at the screams coming from Mingyu's laptop. Mingyu's still awake, watching with more focus now, so Wonwoo does the same, ignoring his other thoughts.

 

When the end credits role, Wonwoo sighs, looking around their room. The sun's painted their room in bright oranges. Mingyu starts to feel tired again but he keeps it to himself, not knowing if Wonwoo's still needing to be kept company. He looks at the clock, seeing that its only ten.

 

“I can't believe I sat through that.”

 

Mingyu sits up, his laptop sliding a little off his lap. He laughs, watching Wonwoo shake his head at the screen. Mingyu raises his arms up above his head, stretching before slumping back against the pillows.

 

“Wanna watch the remake?”

 

He’s pushing it, already regretting not begging for sleep. Wonwoo scoots closer to him, nodding so, Mingyu searches for it and hits play. Wonwoo hits pause. He looks down at Wonwoo, seeing the other staring up at the clock.

 

“You should go eat something.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu really doesn't feel like moving or eating. He just wants to stay here with Wonwoo.

 

“I'm not-"

 

Wonwoo gives him a look. Mingyu sighs, instantly giving in.

 

“Will you come with?”

 

Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu gets out of bed. He walks over to their door, putting on his shoes, still not wanting to do this. Wonwoo grabs his book off Mingyu’s bedside table. He walks over to his side, setting it on top of his dresser as he searches for a pair of jeans.

 

“We'll watch it after, right?”

 

Mingyu asks, walking over to his own dresser and Wonwoo finishes buttoning his jeans, nodding. Mingyu’s zipping up hoodie, grinning at Wonwoo. He brings a hand up to his hair, patting some parts down and Wonwoo feels the need to do the same but he didn't sleep so his hair’s probably fine. He rubs at his mouth a few times, just making sure it isn't blood stained.

 

“You can sleep when we come back, I don't mind.”

 

He quietly puts out. Mingyu walks over to him, hand is at his sweater collar, pulling it up more.

 

“I’m fine, I wanna watch the movie.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, stepping forward to press his head against Mingyu’s shoulder. If he wants to watch the movie instead, they will.

 

“I'm feeling better now.”

 

He mumbles into Mingyu’s chest, lying through his teeth. Mingyu’s hand comes up to the back of his head, petting down his neck.

 

“I think the smell of coffee will help us both.”

 

Mingyu smiles small, feeling Wonwoo nod as they pull apart. He doesn't believe Wonwoo’s fine, staring into his eyes and the other having trouble keeping the contact.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

After getting food, Mingyu’s hands grip at his tray, looking around the cafeteria. He spots Vernon and Seungkwan at a table by themselves and immediately frowns. Seungkwan’s feeding Vernon a slice of toast and it's disgustingly cute so Mingyu does what any good friend would do and walks over to them. He takes a breath, trying to pretend like he didn't know they were here. Wonwoo is at his side, book held to his chest, seemingly unaware of what's going through Mingyu’s mind.

 

“Oh? Are we interrupting a date?”

 

Mingyu sets his tray down rough, breaking the couple apart. He sits down across from them, smiling at Vernon’s glare. Wonwoo doesn't pay attention to them, sitting down next to Mingyu. His book's already open,  purposefully ignoring the weary glance Seungkwan gives him.

 

“Weird to see you eating breakfast.”

 

Vernon turns in his seat, facing Mingyu who's staring into his bowl of cereal.

 

“Yeah, I’m trying this new diet called ‘self care’, all the cool kids are doing it.”

 

He flashes Vernon a smile, opening his milk and pouring it in. Vernon takes another bite of his toast, eyes flicking over at Wonwoo.

 

“So, you good now or..?”

 

Vernon asks Wonwoo casually, almost bored sounding and then there's a thump under the table.

 

“ _Ow..?_ ”

 

He sets down his toast, staring at Seungkwan. Mingyu holds his spoon in his mouth, eyes flicking back and forth between them. Seungkwan’s arm stretches across the table, hand pressing flat over Wonwoo's book. Mingyu grabs his spoon out of his mouth, watching as Wonwoo slowly looks up.

 

“You caused a lot of damage last night.”

 

Seungkwan’s actions are much more confident than his voice. He takes his hand away at Wonwoo's stare. Mingyu and Vernon are quietly eating their breakfast, not wanting to join in on this discussion. He didn't even know Seungkwan told Vernon what had happened but then again, Mingyu should've assumed he would.

 

“Yeah..I know.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly, closing his book. Seungkwan sits up more, looking at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Well..as long as you know.”

 

Their table is silent. Seungkwan sits back, still looking at Wonwoo. He looks more mature here, and Mingyu is reminded how different their worlds are. He’s grateful Seungkwan isn’t one of her pets.

 

“That donor gave Sunshine’s the worst yelp review ever. Sangdo was pissed, I didn't even know he could get angry.”

 

Seungkwan exclaims, his eyes getting big.

 

“Who's that?”

 

Mingyu asks, wiping at his mouth. Seungkwan pokes at Vernon’s bottle of apple juice.

 

“Sunshine’s owner, get this, he has like twenty posters with Wonwoo’s name on them and then banned written in big red font.” Seungkwan smiles at his lap. “It was actually kind of funny watching him put them up everywhere, you know if you ignore what had caused it.”

 

He scratches at his temple, suddenly ruining the attempted good mood. Mingyu watches Wonwoo look down, hands tightening around his book.

 

“They’re okay, right? That donor..”

 

Seungkwan purses his lips, deciding not to go further with this gossip.

 

“They won’t come back, but they were able to walk away. Don't worry about it, you had a bad night, happens to everyone.”

 

He says it like they're talking about was something so casual. Mingyu kind of likes that though, he smiles at Seungkwan, grateful for the other’s calmness about this. His hand rests on Wonwoo’s thigh, earning a glance that tells him he’s still here. Vernon picks off a piece of toast, tossing it onto Mingyu’s tray. Mingyu immediately fires back, taking a piece of cereal and attacking Vernon’s grapes.

 

“Is there another place he could go to now?”

 

Mingyu asks, moving his spoon around his bowl. Seungkwan's eyes widen, leaning more towards Wonwoo.

 

“You're staying on bags?”

 

He says a little too loud and Mingyu wants to call him cute for his round cheeks turning a shade of pink. Wonwoo nods, hand tracing the corner of his book.

 

“I don't want to kill anymore.”

 

Vernon stops chewing for a second, glancing up at Wonwoo before he looks back down at his tray. Mingyu seriously needs to ask him how much of the vampire world has he been exposed to, because it really feels like he’s stayed pretty shielded from everything.  Seungkwan clears his throat and the air could not be any more awkward.

 

“You could try Dongyeol’s place?”

 

Wonwoo recognizes that name. Mingyu looks at him, watching him slide his book off the table, putting it on his lap.

 

“It's that pizzeria, right?”

 

He’s been there once but the smell of food is more intense there than Sunshine’s. The wait time is shorter though, and the staff actually look like they enjoy their job. Seungkwan nods, a small smile on his face and the air gets lighter.

 

“I can go with you...if you'd like?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't look at him, nodding down at the table.

 

“Thanks, that'll be nice.”

 

He smiles and can see Seungkwan relax.

 

“Uh..just a heads up, but like..an all bag diet suddenly is going to make you feel weird for..I don’t know, weeks maybe? Just until your body adjusts..are you sure about this?”

 

Seungkwan’s voice is quieter, staring back and forth between Wonwoo and Mingyu.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Wonwoo frowns, not knowing what this kid’s talking about. Seungkwan reaches under the table, bringing his bag up.

 

“You’ve fed live since your turning, right?”

 

He asks, getting out a small planner. Wonwoo cocks his head, looking at the notebook.

 

“I’ve gotten by on bags before though?”

 

Seungkwan nods, taking out a pen.

 

“Getting by isn’t the same as only on them. Your irritability will grow, control will weaken..your body is going to think you’re starving it, so you’re going to feel a bit sluggish during the whole adjustment period.” He starts writing down some things, and Mingyu feels like they’re at the doctor.  “How long has he been feeding on you for?”

 

Seungkwan looks up at Mingyu. He blinks back at the younger, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I guess if you were to put it all in one time frame..maybe a month and a half..?”

 

Vernon doesn’t react, Mingyu glances at Wonwoo seeing him nod at that answer. Seungkwan looks away, humming once.

 

“That’s..not too long, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be around Mingyu when you start to feel even a little bit hungry, okay?”

 

He points his pen at Wonwoo, tone very serious. Seungkwan still looks adorable, even being this professional. Mingyu looks at Vernon, finding his expression being Mingyu’s thoughts exactly as he watches Seungkwan. Mingyu looks back down, smiling at Vernon being so open about his feelings.

 

“..That’s doable.”

 

Wonwoo’s looking at Mingyu now. Junhui’s never told him something like this, but he isn’t sure if Junhui knows or not and it’s not like he’s ever asked. Seungkwan packs his things up and stands, swiping  Vernon’s juice off his tray and taking a sip.

 

“Okay cool I’m going this weekend, does that work for you?”

 

Wonwoo nods, giving Seungkwan his thanks. Vernon-now juiceless, says his goodbyes with a frown. Seungkwan barely gives them a final nod before he's pulling Vernon away.

 

“They're nice.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at him and Mingyu nods, tracing over his milk carton.

 

“Yeah, Seungkwan’s a cutie.”

 

Mingyu smiles down at his tray. Wonwoo stares at him.

 

“He's too loud.”

 

Wonwoo opens his book, body turning away from Mingyu.

 

“You just said he's nice.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo shrug.

 

“Not saying he isn’t, but he's still loud, and talks too fast and looks like a baby.”

 

Mingyu’s mouth hangs open in utter disbelief this is even happening.

 

“Are you mad I called him cute?”

 

He flinches when Wonwoo turns to face him, book snapping shut.

 

“Why would I be mad? I’m only stating the obvious.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, trying to hide his smile. Wonwoo looks ahead of them, face blank and Mingyu’s composure breaks.

 

“Wonwoo, are you jealous?”

 

He laughs, hand at the back of Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo looks at him, sobering him up instantly. He glances down at Mingyu’s tray.

 

“Your cereal is soggy.”

 

Wonwoo gets up from the table. Mingyu looks down, frowning. He knows Wonwoo's playing around but he’s a little bummed at wasting food. It's fine, they should head back now anyway, his bed is calling to him.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu had grabbed Wonwoo's blanket off his bed when they got back, leveling up the coziness. Mingyu was tempted to make a fort for Wonwoo,  but taking it would be a pain in the ass. Wonwoo was quiet the whole time, keeping up his mad act. Even while abandoning his pants, he refused to look at Mingyu. His entire concentration is on the screen. Mingyu switches back and forth from the movie and Wonwoo’s expressions. He could watch Wonwoo like this forever.

 

Mingyu can already tell Wonwoo likes the _Evil Dead_ remake better. He does too, but only because the sudden change in quality from the original to the HD modernized version, makes visuals more appealing. Mingyu knows better than to call it a good movie. It's still a similar story, just with semi better effects. The scene where the currently possessed sister vomits blood all over the nurse’s face, making her the next to get possessed just happened and Mingyu's gaze is only on Wonwoo.

 

“Oh my god..”

 

Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s arm, pulling it up in front of his eyes when the next scene shows the now possessed nurse hiding in darkness, sounds of her flesh being cut is all they hear. Mingyu looks down at him, his uwu’s overflowing.

 

“You don't like gore?”

 

Mingyu takes a deep breath, needing to stop himself from teasing him. His gaze flicks to the character who started all of this demon nonsense walk further into the bathroom. Wonwoo drops his arm a little, eyes staring at the screen as the nurse turns to face the camera, showing that she's been cutting into the bottom half of her face.

 

“Oh jesus, look at her.”

 

Wonwoo hides his eyes again and Mingyu loses it, laughing a little as he pulls his arm away from Wonwoo. He wraps it around the other’s shoulders instead, pulling him close.

 

“It's all prosthetics and sound effects and like, buckets of corn syrup, nothing scary.”

 

He feels Wonwoo shake his head, not paying attention to Mingyu’s attempt to knock him out of it. The mutilated nurse is now attacking the guy and Mingyu stifles his laughter at Wonwoo tensing up.

 

“He slipped on her tongue-” Wonwoo looks away, nose scrunching up. “Mingyu look, why aren't you looking?”

 

Mingyu continues to stare at him, smile growing.

 

“You're so cute.”

 

Wonwoo's lips press in a thin line. He looks away, trying hard not to smile. He coughs once, forcing himself to stay frowning. He lets Mingyu keep his arm around him though.

 

“Thanks, now watch the movie.”

 

Mingyu laughs, pressing his lips to Wonwoo's temple before doing what he's told. As they progress and the plot starts to get cheesy, Wonwoo relaxes into Mingyu’s side, no longer fazed by the gore. Mingyu has on a smile, listening to Wonwoo's comments, and insults at the character's actions. Towards the end, Mingyu’s closing his eyes, drifting in and out of sleep until the credits are playing and Wonwoo shifts a little on the bed, waking him up.

 

“That was less awful than the original, but still pretty bad.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, watching him pretend he wasn't falling asleep.

 

“You didn't say you wanted a good movie.”

 

Mingyu yawns, trying to play it off with a laugh. Wonwoo looks away, feeling guilty.

 

“You're right.”

 

He slumps further down, pulling Mingyu’s arm tighter around him. He plays with Mingyu's hand, cheek pressed against his chest. They continue watching the credits play in silence until Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s hand squeezing his once.  

 

“Want to watch another?”

 

Mingyu asks him and Wonwoo can feel the need to tell Mingyu to sleep burning his throat. Wonwoo stares at the black screen. He shrugs, staring at the keys.

 

“Nothing sad.”

 

He puts out quickly and Mingyu’s mind is still asleep. When his laptop comes to life, he pulls up the first movie that enters his mind.

 

“How about _Sharknado_?”

 

Mingyu offers, watching Wonwoo tear his gaze away from the screen.

 

“What is that?”

 

He asks and Mingyu can't tell if Wonwoo's serious or not. He sits up a bit, removing his arm from Wonwoo's shoulders.””

 

“You've heard of _Evil Dead_ but not _Sharknado_..?”

 

That doesn't make sense to Mingyu. Wonwoo shrugs, not understanding why Mingyu looks so perplexed over this.

 

“Is that even a real movie?”

 

Honestly, they could just watch the first one but Mingyu’s too hung up on this, he needs Wonwoo to watch all of them.

 

“All six are great movies-"

 

“Six..?”

 

Wonwoo cuts him off, eyes going wide. He knows he said he wanted to watch movies all day with Mingyu, but now he's starting to regret it. Mingyu just nods at him, pulling it up on his laptop and Wonwoo stares at the thumbnail, feeling like he won't be getting this time back.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Wonwoo was right. He'll never get his time back from watching those movies. He has no idea why he even kept watching after Mingyu passed out during the second one. Wonwoo hadn't paid much attention when Mingyu lied down in their giant mess of blankets, or when he was fast asleep by the end credits. Before he knew it, Wonwoo was already putting in his earbuds and hitting play on the third one. By then, he was invested in the series, feeling fine being by himself.

 

Now that the end credits for the sixth and currently final _Sharknado_ movie is playing, Wonwoo sits back, taking out his earbuds and reevaluates his life for a moment. He closes Mingyu’s laptop, hugging it to his chest as he calmly gets out of bed, walking over to Mingyu's desk and setting it down. Wonwoo glances back at the clock. It's a little past four in the afternoon, he should wake Mingyu and go eat dinner, but Mingyu really needed this sleep.

 

Wonwoo glances over at Mingyu, he looks lost among the pillows and all Wonwoo wants to do is join him. Mingyu's still asleep when Wonwoo carefully shifts onto his side, pulling the blankets over them more. Mingyu's brows knit, his hands twisting at his pillowcase. Wonwoo smiles to himself, wondering what kind of dream Mingyu’s having. He pushes back Mingyu’s hair, carding through it. Wonwoo continues to watch Mingyu, losing his smile at the tears running down Mingyu’s face.

 

“Mingyu..hey-Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo's hand is on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

 

“Mingyu, wake up."

 

He opens his eyes,  staring back at Wonwoo. Mingyu blinks, gaze lowering, breathing heavy with the last of his tears falling. Wonwoo's hand brushes under his eye. Neither of them speak. Wonwoo drops his hand, listening as Mingyu’s breathing calms down. Mingyu’s hands let go of his pillow. He shifts closer then, scooting down so he can bury his head in Wonwoo's chest. His hand twists at Wonwoo's shirt and Wonwoo stares ahead at the wall, caught off guard by Mingyu’s sudden need for cuddling.

 

Wonwoo moves his arm, wrapping it around Mingyu’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He won't ask what the dream was about, it seems far away considering Mingyu's falling back asleep. Time passes quickly between them. The sun's setting, and Wonwoo hasn't stopped playing with Mingyu's hair, not even after Mingyu’s fallen asleep. He can't be sure if he's ever seen Mingyu like this, dealing with a nightmare made up from his own subconscious.

 

It must've been awful for him to react that way. Wonwoo's hand rests at Mingyu's nape, feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Mingyu’s phone starts to vibrate on his bedside table, breaking Wonwoo out of his thoughts. He doesn't want to move but, Mingyu’s been asleep for awhile now so it should be okay. Wonwoo shifts, feeling Mingyu's hand leave his shirt. He grabs the phone, seeing Jihoon’s name on the screen. He isn't sure what to do.

 

 “Leave it.”

 

Wonwoo looks back to Mingyu, his eyes now open. He was so sure Mingyu was still asleep. Wonwoo nods, lying back down. Mingyu looks even more tired despite sleeping most of the day away.

 

“Can you swim?”

 

Mingyu suddenly asks, letting Wonwoo scoot closer and fix the blankets over him more. He's staring at the same spot, not meeting Wonwoo's gaze. Wonwoo rests his hand on top of Mingyu's.  
  
“I can.”

Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s hand slip out from under his. He shifts onto his back, staring up at their ceiling.

“Do you like swimming?”  
  
Wonwoo asks and Mingyu moves onto his side, eyes glued to his wall.  
  
  
 “Not anymore.”  
  
Mingyu says under his breath. Wonwoo moves closer, some of their pillows fall off the bed but neither of them move. Wonwoo's hesitant to wrap his arm around Mingyu's waist.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He has to ask. Mingyu’s hand finds his, pulling it up to his chest.

 

“It was a stupid dream, I'm okay.”

 

That didn't sound believable at all. The swimming question makes sense now to Wonwoo, his mind still in the _Sharknado_ universe. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, he lifts his head, looking down at Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“You didn't get eaten by a shark, did you?”  
  
  
  
He knows he shouldn't ask about the dream, but part of him is hoping asking about it will make Mingyu feel better. Mingyu shakes his head no, Wonwoo feels his lost on what to do. Wonwoo rests his head against their pillows again, feeling Mingyu squeeze his hand.  

  
“No..nothing like that.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo's hand, shifting onto his back. Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s face, seeing his frown grow.  
  
  
  
“You just..wouldn't come back up. Then the zombies showed up..I don't know-forget it, it's stupid.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares at him. He doesn't know what to say. They shouldn’t have watched _Sharknado_ , and whatever other movies Mingyu and his friends did that had to inspire Mingyu’s nightmare.  
  
  
  
“No more scary movies.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods to himself, a hand at Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu laughs and Wonwoo can't help but smile too, feeling better that the nightmare has been chased away.  
  
  
  
“It wasn't because of the movies it's..I don't know-stress maybe..I'm okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's hand is on top of Wonwoo's, bringing it up to his lips as he presses a small kiss against the back of Wonwoo's hand.  
  
  
  
“Why do you do that?”  
  
  
  
He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was annoyed by the action. Mingyu shrugs, remaining unbothered as he continues to hold Wonwoo's hand.  
  
  
  
“Your hands are pretty.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo watches Mingyu stare at their hands. He can't believe Mingyu said that without getting embarrassed. His own face feels red, and it tickles when Mingyu's other hand rests on top of Wonwoo's, fingers running over his knuckles, dragging down his wrist. Mingyu’s touch is so light, but Wonwoo can feel everything.  
  
  
  
“I can stop if you want?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, his hand now leaving Wonwoo's, fingers trailing off his skin. Wonwoo's mind feels jumbled, losing himself in Mingyu's touch.  
  
  
  
“No, I like it, I just..”  Wonwoo watches Mingyu curiously, body feeling warm from the way Mingyu’s looking down at their hands. “ ..was only wondering, that's all.”  
  
  
  
For a while, Mingyu doesn’t speak. Wonwoo tries not to move his hand as Mingyu continues playing with it. He traces over the lines in Wonwoo's palm, sending a faint tickling sensation across his skin. Wonwoo’s tempted to just hold Mingyu’s hand but he stays still, letting Mingyu remain in his thoughts.They lay there for what feels like hours before Mingyu’s squeezing his hand.  
  
  
  
“You don't think Junhui..”  
  
  
  
Mingyu starts and Wonwoo can tell what he's thinking right away. He pulls his hand away from Mingyu’s, shaking his head. Wonwoo moves away from him then, sitting on the edge of the bed, hating the way his body feels without Mingyu touching him.  
  
  
  
“He wouldn't. Junhui would never put me in harm's way, even in some stupid dream.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s voice is cold but his anger is directed more so at himself than Mingyu. His hands grip at Mingyu’s sheets. Junhui wouldn't ever do that, and now Wonwoo feels like shit. He hurt Junhui last night. That wasn't his intention but his own anger was overwhelming and Junhui...Junhui was right there, it was so easy to make him feel like shit. It wasn't okay, he shouldn't have done that-acted like Junhui hurt him physically. Junhui would never dare to lay a hand on Wonwoo like that.  
  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s hand is on his shoulder, Wonwoo sighs, looking down at his own hands. Mingyu’s hand slides down Wonwoo's back, rubbing circles into his skin.  
  
  
  
“Junhui..isn't a bad person.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's hand stops moving, leaving Wonwoo.    
  
  
  
“I know.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sits back fully on the bed, shifting his body to face Mingyu. He’s staring at Wonwoo, and it's easy to see Mingyu doesn't really agree with what he's said. Wonwoo doesn't want to defend Junhui here. He's still mad at him but he also doesn't want Mingyu to get the wrong idea. He knows those two don't get along, it's never really bothered him. There’s just so much Mingyu doesn’t know about Junhui, then again there’s a lot Junhui’s shown to Mingyu to make his hate justifiable.  
  
  
  
“Want to watch another movie?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks him, eyes bright with that damn smile that warms Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo shakes his head no, deciding he isn't in the mood.  
  
  
  
“Not right now.”  
  
  
  
He tries to hold back his smile seeing Mingyu look down at his lap.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
He almost laughs, watching him look back up. He still looks tired to Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's ears burn when Mingyu just stares at him for a few seconds before he nods. He hasn't been this nervous to initiate anything since Junhui came into his life. It's been a long time since Wonwoo's felt puppy love. He takes a breath, hand on Mingyu’s shoulder and he pushes Mingyu back a little against their pillows. Mingyu looks up at him, cheeks dusted pink when Wonwoo leans in, kissing him once. Wonwoo pulls back, face even redder as he settles down slowly on Mingyu's lap.  
  
  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, other hand finding Mingyu's, guiding it to his waist and Mingyu just looks at him with that glint his eyes. Mingyu nods slow, other hand smoothing over his thigh.  
  
  
  
“You're being really quiet..”  
  
  
  
It fills him with doubt, like Mingyu's just going along with whatever he's doing without any thoughts. Mingyu smiles then, leaning up to press a quick peck to his lips.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, still waking up.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu laughs then, smiling up at Wonwoo and all Wonwoo can do is stare at him, face just as red. Wonwoo can't take it anymore, he lets his head fall. He looks down, watching Mingyu's fingers slip under his shirt, resting on his hip.  
  
  
  
“Can we kiss again?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, making Wonwoo lift his head. He smiles, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Wonwoo wants to keep smiling, body feeling light at the swipe of Mingyu’s tongue against his. He lets his hands fall down Mingyu's chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. He breaks the kiss, watching Mingyu lean forward again until he catches himself, quickly figuring out what Wonwoo's wanting. Letting out a small laugh, Mingyu's hands quickly pull his shirt over his head. He tosses it away from them, hands back at Wonwoo's waist.

 

Wonwoo's mouth feels dry. Mingyu's too good for him. Wonwoo's hands smooth over Mingyu's shoulders, he leans down, kissing Mingyu. Wonwoo should leave, get out before he does permanent damage to Mingyu's life. He steals Mingyu's moan from his lungs, smiling into the kiss as he grinds slow on Mingyu's lap. He doesn't deserve this, any of it. Mingyu's nails dig into Wonwoo's hips, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, tongue sliding against his, forever trying to taste more of him. There has to be-no, Wonwoo knows there's someone out there better for Mingyu.  
  
  
  
Someone who would never make Mingyu cry, never put him in any danger. Wonwoo breaks away, moving his mouth down to Mingyu's neck, fangs scraping against his skin and Wonwoo doesn't miss the way Mingyu’s body tenses. His tongue licks a stripe up to Mingyu’s ear, teeth pulling at the lobe and Mingyu's shoulders relax, hands sliding up Wonwoo's back, nails scratching down it, making Wonwoo's breath get caught in his throat. Mingyu should never be sad, Wonwoo isn't good for him. He lets out a sigh, letting Mingyu push him back against the bed.

 

Wonwoo cups Mingyu's face, bringing him closer as he wraps his legs around Mingyu’s hips, kissing him once more. Mingyu pulls back breathless, eyes searching Wonwoo's.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's special, and he cares for Wonwoo. Cares more than Wonwoo can handle from him and he's still finding himself afraid from how badly he craves it. He wants nothing but Mingyu and to only feel how alive Mingyu makes him. Wonwoo doesn't know why Mingyu cares so much to the point of even loving him, but he isn't about to push Mingyu away, he won't do that anymore. Wonwoo’s hands find themselves tangled in Mingyu’s hair. Wonwoo is going to give in to everything, he won't shut Mingyu out. He smiles, nodding.  
  
  
  
Mingyu kisses him then, silencing his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's full attention is only on the way Mingyu's lips feel on his own. How the taste of him sets this fire in Wonwoo's lungs. The way his hands feel on Wonwoo's body makes his head spin. Mingyu is special.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu..”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo breaks the kiss, sighing out Mingyu’s name, body arching up against his. Eyes close shut at a roll of Mingyu’s hips. He feels a warm hand slip under his sweater. Mingyu trails kisses down his neck, face warming at the breathy moans coming from underneath him. Mingyu sits up, smiling at Wonwoo before he’s scooting down on the bed.

 

Wonwoo laughs at the sensation of Mingyu’s hands pushing up his sweater more, exposing his stomach. Mingyu drags his tongue across Wonwoo's hip, smiling against Wonwoo's skin. The familiar sounds of his breath hitching at teeth nipping his skin, fill Mingyu with confidence. Wonwoo lets out a hurried string of breathy moans, sounding like laughter towards the end and Mingyu grins, enjoying Wonwoo squirm underneath him.  
  
  
  
“S-stop, Mingyu stop it."  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders, pushing him up. Mingyu looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
  
  
He sits up in between Wonwoo's legs, staring down at Wonwoo's red face. Their breathing is heavy, faces equally flushed. Wonwoo covers his face, laughing again.  
  
  
  
“It tickles.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at him, watching Wonwoo drag his hands down his face. He sighs in what Mingyu thinks is frustration, he isn't sure, mind too occupied at the sound of Wonwoo's laugh. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, looking away and Mingyu doesn't seem to get why Wonwoo's so embarrassed about this. If anything, Mingyu has a new job to make Wonwoo let out those same breathy borderline laughter moans.  
  
  
  
“Are your thighs ticklish?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu scoots back down, hands dragging against Wonwoo's legs, pushing them apart more. He rests his head against one of Wonwoo's knees, looking down at him. Wonwoo is slow to meet his gaze, so he starts by pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's skin, earning his full attention. He continues dragging his lips down Wonwoo's thigh, nose brushing up against Wonwoo's boxers. He bites down into the soft skin, earning the reaction he wanted from Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s breath hitches, body arching up and Mingyu's hand is at his hip, pushing down. Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu's hair, reminding Mingyu of the first time they were in this position. Mingyu’s phone starts to aggressively vibrate on his nightstand, he feels Wonwoo's hands leave his hair.  
  
  
  
“It could be important.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu finds that hard to believe. He sits up, hovering over Wonwoo. They sit there for a few seconds, listening as Mingyu’s phone goes silent and then start to vibrate again.  
  
  
  
“I'm gonna kill whoever it is.”  
  
  
  
He sighs, frowning down at Wonwoo. Mingyu really doesn't want to move further away. Once he does, this moment’s over with, he just knows it. Wonwoo props himself up on his elbows, looking at Mingyu. His eyes are black and Mingyu leans down, kissing him one last time before he gives in to his growing curiosity. He sits back, reaching for his phone. Mingyu stares at his notifications, lips pressed in a thin line.  
  
  
  
“Killings out the window.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sits up, smiling as he fixes his sweater.  
  
  
  
“Woozi wants to grab dinner, come with..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks him, looking hopeful but Wonwoo shakes his head no, pulling his sleeves down more.  
  
  
  
“I kind of hate Jihoon right now.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks away, wondering if that was okay to say he dislikes one of Mingyu's friends. It's the truth, him and Jihoon don't seem to be capable of having a friendship anytime soon, not that Wonwoo's wanting friends. This interruption just adds the cherry. Mingyu laughs, smiling at him.  
  
  
  
“It's cool.” Mingyu leans in, kissing his cheek.  “His timing is the absolute worst.” Mingyu groans, burying his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck.  
  
  
  
“It's okay...frustrating, but okay.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs, hand at Mingyu's waist, keeping him close. He likes feeling the soft press of Mingyu's lips against his neck. It makes him want to tell Mingyu to blow off Jihoon, let them continue. He let's Mingyu pull back, there's small pout on his lips that makes Wonwoo want to kiss him.  
  
  
  
“I promise to make it up to you when I get back.”  
  
  
  
He's beyond adorable. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, ears burning with the amount of certainty in Mingyu's words. His gaze is somehow innocent despite what making it up to Wonwoo entails.  He nods once, hand cupping Mingyu's chin as he leans in, kissing him. It isn't nearly enough to satisfy what Wonwoo's craving, but it'll have to do for now. He pulls back, eyes slow to open.  
  
  
  
“You better.”  
  
  
  
There's no telling where the confidence to do that came from, probably  because Wonwoo's in a good mood and it's all thanks to Mingyu. He lets his hand fall, sitting back as Mingyu quickly looks away, face red down to his neck.  
  
  
  
“Will you be okay?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, coughing once. Wonwoo watches him, feeling just as flustered. Mingyu bends down, grabbing at his shirt. Wonwoo looks away when Mingyu stands, putting it on. He purses his lips, hands pressing down on the mattress.  
  
  
  
“Will I be okay..?” He repeats the question, looking around the room. “Alone, in this comfortable bed and wearing this soft sweater-that I will, without a doubt, steal from you..” Mingyu’s smile grows when Wonwoo stares up at him. “I think I'll manage.”  
  
  
  
He smiles back, laughing when Mingyu shakes his head at him. Mingyu doesn't want to leave. He wants to just stay here and kiss Wonwoo until his lips feel numb.

  
  
*^*^*^*^*

  
  
“My therapist thinks you're a major stress factor in my life.”  
  
  
  
Woozi tells him as they settle down in a booth. Mingyu picks up a menu, humming.  
  
  
  
“Tell her she can eat my ass.”  
  
  
  
He glances up, smiling at Woozi before he easily settles on what he wants. Woozi is still looking despite always getting the same thing when they eat here.  
  
  
  
“Oh, right, Seokmin says Hoshi isn't speaking with you anymore ‘cause he got nightmares from _Rec_.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes, handing Woozi his menu when he holds out his hand.  
  
  
  
“Whatever, he'll forget about that the second he wants to send me a meme.”  
  
  
  
Woozi nods, placing the menus at the edge of their table. Hoshi gets annoyed so easily but he doesn't stay like that for long. Their waitress comes by with their waters and Woozi tells her their usual order that she probably already had started writing down before she reached their booth. Woozi sits up more, leaning forward after she leaves.  
  
  
  
“So..you seem more alive today, anything good happen?”  
  
  
  
He stares at Mingyu, watching as the younger plays with the condensation his glass is leaving on the table.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I'm not sick anymore...and things with Wonwoo are kind of-no actually, really nice.” Mingyu smiles to himself. “Normal even.”  
  
  
  
Woozi frowns at him.  
  
  
  
“How come..?” Mingyu stops drawing with the water, giving him a weird look. Woozi slumps down, rolling his eyes. “I mean  good that's great, you look happy...but why?”  
  
  
  
He's suspicious, Mingyu understands this because at the rate he and Wonwoo were going, Woozi had no choice but to feel it would only get worse, not better between them.  
  
  
  
“He's still dealing with his Junhui thing..not that I expect it to be resolved anytime soon.” Mingyu quickly throws out to which Woozi nods understandably. “Yeah so, there's some other stuff too but, I don't know..” He trails off, getting lost in thoughts of Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
Their waitress comes back with their food, setting down the plates. Woozi doesn't look at his food, face turned somber as he stares at Mingyu. It's silent aside from the others here and Mingyu takes the silence as his cue to go in on more details.  
  
  
  
“Things are just..calm.” Mingyu feels himself smile, glancing down at the table. “It's nice. I didn't think we could have something like that but, we do.”  
  
  
  
When Mingyu looks back at Woozi, he's met with the other sitting up in his seat, arms crossed over his chest and staring. Woozi doesn't have the heart to point out that a few good days doesn't mean much, but from the look on Mingyu's face, it means the world. Woozi shakes his head, wanting to say something mean but he laughs instead.  
  
  
  
“My fucking god, you really love him.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's face feels warm. He has to glance to their side, watching through the blinds of the window to see people getting into their cars. Mingyu feels a bubbly sensation in his chest, the threat of joyous laughter just waiting to ooze out of him. He's love struck.  
  
  
  
“I do, I can't explain it.”  
  
  
  
He calms down some, ears still red when Woozi rolls his eyes at him, picking up a fry off his plate and inspects it before placing it lazily between his lips like a cigarette.  
  
  
  
“I can. Wonwoo's attractive and you're extremely gay. Case closed.”  
  
  
  
Woozi takes the fry out his mouth, blowing imaginary smoke out. Mingyu glares at him.  
  
  
  
“That's not it.”  
  
  
  
That might be it. Woozi smiles, pushing Mingyu's plate closer to him, silently telling him it's time to eat now. Mingyu obeys, even feeling his normal appetite returning.  
  
  
  
“What kind of vampire is he anyway?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks up, hands holding the warm plate. He doesn't understand the question. His stomach feels knotted up so he pushes his plate a little to the side and brings closer the smaller one holding their mozzarella sticks.  
  
  
  
“A vampire-vampire..?”  
  
  
  
He breaks one in half, watching crumbs fall off onto the table. Woozi rolls his eyes, stabbing his burger with a knife. Mingyu scrunches his nose up when Woozi cuts the burger in half, revealing the medium rare patty.  
  
  
  
“No-no, who's he more like, _David_ or _Edward_?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stops chewing, taken aback by the sudden vampire movie knowledge Woozi’s thrown at him. He didn't know Woozi remembered any of the movies he's forced him to watch, let alone specific character names. Mingyu glances away, watching the front entrance. There are crane machines near it and if Wonwoo could ingest human food, Mingyu would bring him here and show off his amazing crane machine skills.  
  
  
  
“Neither. I told you, it isn't like the movies.”  
  
  
  
A pout forms on Mingyu’s lips as he listens to Woozi laugh.  
  
  
  
“Okay but, who's he more like?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sighs, reaching for some of Woozi’s fries  
  
  
  
“.. _David_.”  
  
  
  
He watches Woozi roll his eyes, tempted to make fun of Woozi’s hands looking small holding the half of his burger.  
  
  
  
“Yeah fucking right, he's _Edward_.”  
  
  
  
Woozi frowns mid chew, pulling out some onion and throwing in onto his plate. Mingyu doesn't bother questioning why Woozi never just orders it without them. Mingyu finishes chewing with a frown, the fries are too salty this time.  
  
  
  
“You haven't seen him feed.”  
  
  
  
That was a mistake on Mingyu's part. Woozi freezes, eyes burning into his own and Mingyu regrets opening his mouth.  
  
  
  
“Haven’t I..?”

 

Woozi asks and Mingyu is reluctant to nod. He tries to focus in on his chicken tenders instead of remembering the way Wonwoo cradled that person in his arms. Woozi has on his thinking face and Mingyu knows he's fucked up. Woozi puts down his burger. Mingyu picks up his glass of water, taking a sip. The ice has melted so it tastes funny. Woozi finishes chewing, taking a napkin, crushing it in his fist and holding it up to his mouth. Woozi nods to himself, hand still at his mouth before he points at Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“You're not telling me something.”  
  
  
  
He can tell Woozi’s holding back from yelling.  
  
  
  
“You don't need to know everything.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu forces himself to take another bite, anything to busy himself from succumbing to Woozi’s glare. A napkin gets thrown at his face.  
  
  
  
“Fuck you, yes I do.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's had enough, he isn't a child. Woozi may be his third parent but there are some things he can’t have control over in Mingyu’s life.  
  
  
  
“No, Woozi, you don't.” His voice is steady but he feels the need to cry. “I barely know shit about their world and what I do, I wish I didn't.”

 

Mingyu swallows thickly, vision blurring but he blinks the threat of tears away. Woozi stares at him, a realization dawning on him.  
  
  
  
“He doesn't drink donated blood.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sits up, leaning forward.  
  
  
  
“Woozi-"  
  
  
  
He starts but the elder puts up a hand, shaking his head no. Mingyu sits back.  
  
  
  
“Listen, it's been bothering me for awhile now. Those eyes and the blood on his..fangs-or whatever. I can't process it, I need answers.”  
  
  
  
Woozi swallows thickly, looking away from Mingyu. He knew it, Woozi isn't okay with this at all.  
  
  
  
“Didn't Vernon tell you anything?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu rarely sees an unhinged Woozi. He isn't sure how to act right now, other than putting his own feelings aside to focus on Woozi’s.  
  
  
  
“He did but, I don't think _Seungkwan, the little vampire,_ lets him in on the real world shit.”  
  
  
  
Woozi half laughs, stirring his water with his straw. He’s probably right, Mingyu doesn’t know much about Seungkwan or his family, but it seems like the kid hasn’t seen too many traumatizing things..or if he has, he knows how to hide it. Mingyu nods slow, watching him.  
  
  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
  
  
He clears his throat, Woozi gives him an unsure look. Mingyu isn't an expert here, but he's hoping he's coming across as one. Mingyu smiles at him, trying to show it clear on his face that he won't tease Woozi about anything he's going to ask. Woozi huffs, dragging a hand through his hair and if his friend were one to smoke, Mingyu would text Vernon, make him come by and offer Woozi some.  
  
  
  
“How many vampires are there? Are there some in important positions, like teachers or cops? Does Wonwoo kill people and are you an accomplice like in that one movie with the little girl vampire?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sits up, pushing his plate away, ignoring Woozi’s look at his action. He's starting to question his reliability on Vernon if these are the questions Woozi has.    
  
  
  
“I don't know exactly how many vampires there are, but on campus there's only the ones you know about.”  
  
  
  
He keeps quiet on what Minghao told him about the increase in vampires. Mingyu sits back, avoiding Woozi’s stare, begging him to continue. Mingyu sighs, the lighting in this place never bothered him before, but he feels tired and it's too bright in here.  
  
  
  
“I don't know about the cops thing, though, that does make sense with the lack of news about victims being drained of blood.”  
  
  
  
He's never really thought about this, it's just proof that he's not as in this world as he thought. That should be a good thing, Mingyu has to be more focused on his own life. His schooling..his boring normalcy, those are what should be his priority, not  wanting to dive deeper in a world he doesn't belong in.  
  
  
  
“Wonwoo’s killed people..but he doesn't like it.” His voice is barely a whisper right now. Mingyu sits up more, looking at his hands. “I'm not an accomplice...I don't think-would I be if I know about his victims..? I don't know who they are, I just know of them.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at Woozi, watching him think for a second. He's only asking seriously, not because going to jail is a possibility, but because Woozi comes from a family in the law and Mingyu just wants to talk about something other than vampires.  
  
  
  
“I think you'd still be charged in some way.”  
  
  
  
Good to know. Mingyu sighs, lips pressed in a thin line. He runs a hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
  
  
He asks, feeling dejected. Woozi purses his lips, glancing away from Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“Will he live forever? And..what about being made into one?”  
  
  
  
His voice trailed off there, Mingyu barely heard the last part but it made his stomach drop. He coughs, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie.  
  
  
  
“He said he isn't immortal, that he just ages slower.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu brings his plate closer to him again, finger tracing the now cool edge.  
  
  
  
“Seems lame.”  
  
  
  
Woozi sighs out, chewing lazily on a mozzarella stick. He knows Woozi is still afraid, but it’s nice listening to him try and joke about this. Mingyu laughs quietly. He looks at all the other people around them, laughing and enjoying their food. He takes comfort in life still moving on normally around him. His thoughts go back to Wonwoo. He frowns, placing his hands on his lap.  
  
  
  
“I don't know how to become one.”  
  
  
  
He and Wonwoo haven’t even had a conversation that could lead up to that. Maybe they would if they had time to but, Mingyu isn't even sure he wants to talk about it or if it's something that's ever crossed Wonwoo's mind.  
  
  
  
“Don't tell me he wants you to be like him..”  
  
  
  
Woozi stops chewing, scowling at Mingyu. It  makes him feel like whatever he replies with will be the wrong answer. He shrugs.  
  
  
  
“Okay..but you won't become one, right?”  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Woozi doesn't sound angry. If anything, his tone is still laced with skepticism. Mingyu bites down on his lip, shrugging again and this time, he sees Woozi roll his eyes at him. He can almost hear Woozi telling him to stop being a shrugger in his mind.  
  
  
  
“We haven't talked about that.”  
  
  
  
Woozi gives him a weird look, like he can't tell if Mingyu’s talking about becoming a vampire or getting married. Mingyu feels his shoulders tense.  
  
  
  
“I don't want to be one...just so that's clear.”  
  
  
  
Vampires scare him, there’s no way in hell he’d want to. Woozi nods, watching him curiously. Mingyu is growing increasingly uncomfortable now.  
  
  
  
“What if he wanted you to, would you let him?”  
  
  
  
The question feels like some sort of test.  
  
  
  
“No.” He says it without hesitation, surprising himself more than Woozi. “I like him...but that's-I mean..can we not talk about this anymore?”

 

He averts his gaze to his lap. Mingyu’s nails start to scratch at his palms, mouth feeling dry. Woozi just stares at him.  
  
  
  
“On a scale of going to the dentist, to that time Wooseok convinced you that mole on your cheek was cancerous, how anxious would you say you are right now?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes, not wanting to play therapy right now. He shrugs, giving in to the question, just to humor Woozi.  
  
  
  
“Like, somewhere in between..that time when mom caught me and what’s her face from cram school messing around...and then the first time dad asked if I was high.”  
  
  
  
Woozi frowns at his answer and Mingyu swears he can see Woozi take out his phone under the table, thumb hovering over Mingyu’s mom's contact. Mingyu decides not to hide or deny his anxiety from Woozi but, it really isn’t that bad. Mingyu can handle this.  
  
  
  
“I’m fine..I just-I'm not fond of talking about vampire stuff right now.”  
  
  
  
He sits up, grabbing the small cup of sugar packets on the table and pulling it towards him.  
  
  
  
“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu nods too quickly, paying most of his attention on dumping the packets out on the table and organizing them by color.

 

“...so Seungcheol asked me to move in with him.”

 

Mingyu's hands freeze. He sits back, staring at Woozi.  He knew those two were serious but not that serious.  
  
  
  
“Holy shit, when?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu abandons the packets, picking up his food to busy himself from the incoming horde of realizations that Woozi’s the first in their friend group to make such an adult like decision in life.  
  
  
  
“Around June...he already has a place downtown.”  
  
  
  
Woozi’s lips form a thin line, he looks at Mingyu holding a chicken tender at his mouth with uncertainty.  
  
  
  
“Did you say yes?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks him, voice louder than intended. He sets his food down, Woozi’s ears are turning red and he feels bad for showing what he thinks is excitement for Woozi. This is so weird, just last year, Woozi was spending most of his paychecks on random Walmart snack runs with Mingyu at one in the morning. Now he's planning on moving in with his boyfriend? What's next, marriage? A family? Mingyu wipes his hands on his jeans and then picks up the sugar packet piles.  
  
  
  
“Not yet..I wanted to tell you first.”  
  
  
  
Woozi won't meet his eyes and Mingyu wants to tease him but he's still trying to wrap his mind around this.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
  
  
He asks, Woozi shrugs, staring down at his lap. His finger taps against the edge of the table lazily. Mingyu tries to build a pyramid out of the packets, only getting as far as making a triangle house.  
  
  
  
“I don't know..this is serious right?”

 

He won't meet Mingyu's gaze still and Mingyu rarely sees Woozi like this.

 

“He just..the way he asked was so casual. Makes feel weird for how long I've  been thinking about it.”

 

Woozi drops his hand, sitting up more. Mingyu frowns, not understanding how someone could ask something like that in a casual way.  
  
  
  
“How'd he ask?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu drops his hands, looking down at his lap. His nerves from earlier slowly leave him. Woozi huffs, scowling at the half eaten food in front of them.  
  
  
  
“I was sucking him off." Mingyu nods, for some reason having no issue picturing Seungcheol doing something like that. “..and I froze, like an idiot with his dick just-” Woozi lets out a sigh, face turning pink. Mingyu stares at him, feeling the second hand embarrassment.  
  
  
  
“Are things okay between you two or..?”  
  
  
  
He asks, coughing once and Woozi looks at him, nodding. Woozi picks at the sesame seeds on the bun of his burger.    
  
  
  
“We're fine, it's just..I don't know.” Woozi sighs again, dragging his hands down his face as he sits back. “ He said I could have my own room, for my equipment and stuff. He'd even soundproof it. Did I tell you about how much money he spends on me..?”  Woozi shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Mingyu just stares at him, hand closing in on a sugar packet.  
  
  
  
“Did you unintentionally get a sugar daddy?”  
  
  
  
Woozi shakes his head, a laugh getting lost when he clears his throat. Mingyu smiles, body feeling relaxed again. Woozi scoots back in his seat, shifting sideways so he can sit with his knees up to his chest.  
  
  
  
“His family is pretty well off..”

 

Woozi brings his hand up to his mouth, biting down on his thumbnail. He must really be stressed about this. Woozi drops his hand, letting it hit the table. The house Mingyu's built falls.

 

“Is this weird at all to you, or am I overthinking?”  
  
  
  
Woozi asks, genuinely looking terrified about this. Mingyu wishes he could say the right thing to calm Woozi down. He shakes his head no.  
  
  
  
“..I don't think it's weird, maybe if he asked like on the first date but, no this..it seems nice.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles, hoping that was okay enough. Woozi stares ahead, lips in a thin line.  
  
  
  
“If I do this..and he decides to end it, what then?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu loses the smile, staring at him with a scowl.  
  
  
  
“Then you come live with me.”  
  
  
  
Woozi scoffs, letting his legs fall back down as he sits normally.  
  
  
  
“Great, can't wait to be homeless.”  
  
  
  
He wipes his hands off on a napkin and Mingyu rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Seungcheol wouldn’t do that, okay?”

 

Mingyu tries to reassure him. Woozi picks up a fry, mouthing back what Mingyu's said, mocking him. Mingyu glares at him.

 

“Even if you two broke up, he’d probably be cool with you still living with him.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu a hundred and ten percent believes that to to be true. Seungcheol is too kind. Woozi knows this, but he still seems stressed. Mingyu bites down on his lip, watching as Woozi breaks the fry in half, picking up half and then tossing it back onto his plate, his expression dark.  
  
  
  
“Has he ever woken you up?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu decides he needs to try harder with convincing Woozi that his boyfriend is in fact serious about him.  
  
  
  
“A couple of times.”  
  
  
  
Woozi glances out the window, not wanting to see Mingyu’s grin.  
  
  
  
“See? That should be enough proof. Anyone who hasn't ran away after waking _you_ up, is in it for life.”  
  
  
  
Woozi smiles small and Mingyu is filled with pride. He always feels powerful when the tables are turned like this, when he's the one to calm Woozi down instead of it being the other way around.  
  
  
  
“So you think I should?”  
  
  
  
Woozi looks at him with an unsure voice, Mingyu immediately nods.  
  
  
  
“You're just as serious about him, yeah?”  
  
  
  
He asks, pushing his plate closer to Woozi, who for some reason finds Mingyu’s fries more desirable than his own.  
  
  
  
“Everything feels right with him..so why am I scared?”  
  
  
  
His voice is small and Mingyu’s heart sinks. Woozi has trust issues-no, more like he's not really confident when it comes to romantic shit. Woozi hasn't dated much. He was busy babysitting Mingyu through their entire friendship. That and music was more important to him than getting laid. To be honest, and it’s beyond mean to think this but, Mingyu’s surprised Woozi and Seungcheol are still together. Not like there isn’t anything wrong with their relationship-that Woozi has told him of but, more like Mingyu’s almost amazed at how Seungcheol hasn't been ghosted yet. It must be real love.  
  
  
  
“This is a big life event, it's normal to feel scared.”  
  
  
  
Woozi nods at Mingyu’s obviously bullshitted attempt at sounding wise, but, it does make sense to him. He let's Mingyu pretend like his words meant something. Woozi smiles.  
  
  
  
“Have you and Wonwoo even gone out on a date yet?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu blinks at the question, not understanding why they're shifting back to him. He shrugs, leaning against the seat.  
  
  
  
“I think it's safe to say we aren't really doing things by the book.”  
  
  
  
He purses his lips at Woozi’s laughter.  
  
  
  
“I'll say, is there a manual for how to date a vampire?”  
  
  
  
Woozi asks, making Mingyu smile.  
  
  
  
“Not that I know of...hey should I write one, become a millionaire?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu puts out and Woozi just smiles small at him.  
  
  
  
“Or...and this might be too out there, but hear me out…” Woozi motions for Mingyu to come closer, so Mingyu sits up, leaning more on the table. “You could not do that.” Mingyu scowls, sitting back.  
  
  
  
“Why don't you ever want me to follow my dreams?”  
  
  
  
Their waitress comes back with the check, placing it onto the table. Woozi grabs it before Mingyu can reach, he sighs, irritated at Woozi taking care of him.  
  
  
  
“Because they're stupid.”  
  
  
  
He hands the check back to her, holding Mingyu’s gaze like he's won something.  
  
  
  
“You'd be the worst teacher ever.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sighs out, looking out their window as she leaves them. He doesn't feel like getting up.  
  
  
  
“Good thing I don't want to teach.” Woozi slumps against his seat, watching Mingyu stack sugar packets. “Besides, kids are gross.” Woozi flicks another balled up napkin at Mingyu’s pile, knocking it down.  
  
  
  
“What if Seungcheol wants kids?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu fires back, feeling disgruntled. He watches Woozi shrug.  
  
  
  
“I'll get him a dog, it's like the same thing.”  
  
  
  
Woozi gives him a toothy grin, enjoying Mingyu's frown.

  
*^*^*^*^*

 

  
Mingyu comes back to the dorm a little later than he had planned. Before he knew it, Woozi had dragged him along for drinks and that’s when he knew he really had to get back to Wonwoo. Woozi talked him into one drink-which he did have but, the second Seungcheol and a few others he didn't know joined them, Mingyu was out the door. He was exhausted walking back to the dorms by himself. Everything felt quieter than what it actually was, as if everything in the world decided to take a break from being too much. It felt nice, the air was light and Mingyu began to quicken his steps at the thought of reaching Wonwoo soon.  
  
  
  
When he had opened the door, their room was dark. So, that's what he did first, switching on their bathroom light as he slipped out of his shoes. Mingyu quickly shifts his gaze to his own bed, somehow it became an even fluffier mess of blankets and pillows with a Wonwoo sized lump under all of it. Mingyu smiles. He doesn't know how to go about greeting Wonwoo.

 

For all Mingyu knows,Wonwoo could be asleep so, plopping down on his bed and forcing Wonwoo into a cuddling fest is a no go. Mingyu glances at his dresser, seeing the sweatpants he wore earlier tucked messily in a drawer. There's no way he can open that and change without waking Wonwoo up. Mingyu slowly takes off his hoodie, tugging down the shirt he had underneath as he quietly walks over to his bed.

 

He takes his phone out of his pocket, setting it down on his bedside table, on top of the book Wonwoo was reading. Mingyu recognizes it’s frayed edges as one he rereads a lot. The spine doesn't have a title. He's always been tempted to ask Wonwoo what book it is but  was never sure if Wonwoo would tell him. Mingyu tucks away his curiosity and pushes the covers away from him, stopping when he feels Wonwoo's body.  
  
  
  
He doesn't move, allowing Mingyu to take that as an okay to get into bed-which he manages to do rather gracefully, but bragging about that isn't really appropriate right now. Mingyu slowly peels back the covers, preparing his heart to see Wonwoo's sleeping face and messy hair. Instead, he’s greeted with a wide awake Wonwoo, red lined eyes and face stained with tears. Mingyu doesn't know what to do. Wonwoo's eyes look lifeless.

 

Mingyu finds Wonwoo’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's knuckles. His skin is cold to the touch but Mingyu keeps holding his hand, waiting for Wonwoo to look up at him. Eventually Wonwoo wakes up in a way. Tears still falling and wetting the pillow more, Wonwoo moves his body closer to Mingyu’s. His hand pulls away from Mingyu’s to cup his cheek.  
  
  
  
“I'm okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at him, ears ringing at the hoarseness in Wonwoo's voice. He feels guilty about being away from him for so long but there isn't a set schedule for when someone gets like this. Mingyu can't guilt trip himself here. He needs to accept that he won't always be there for Wonwoo and should cherish the moments he is.  
  
  
  
“Want to talk about it?”  
  
  
  
He asks and Wonwoo closes his eyes, hand leaving his face. He shakes his head no, smiling once. He shifts away from Mingyu, gaze on the wall.  
  
  
  
“Sorry..that I'm not really fun right now.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu frowns. Wonwoo holds out his hand and Mingyu grabs it, letting Wonwoo pull his arm across his waist. Mingyu mentally notes that this may be Wonwoo's preferred cuddle position.  
  
  
“I don't care about fun.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu almost pouts. Wonwoo scoffs, curling in on himself.  
  
  
  
“You had a great time with Jihoon just to come back and deal with my shit.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs again and Mingyu pulls his hand back. He touches Wonwoo's shoulder, turning him over.  
  
  
  
“I had an okay time with Woozi. I came here and saw you were upset and now I am being here for you.”

 

Wonwoo stares up at him, blinking back his blurry vision.

 

“..Please, don't think for a second that I'd ever look at you like this as if you're some kind of buzzkill.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu feels out of breath. Face warm as Wonwoo's eyes bore into his.  
  
  
  
“I hate that about you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu remains hovering over him, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“Hate what?”  
  
  
  
He's crying again and Mingyu feels tears sting his own eyes.  
  
  
  
“That you're here for me.”  
  
  
  
Now Mingyu's kind of mad. He moves more on top of Wonwoo, nerves building at how he's making it impossible for the other to run.  
  
  
  
“Know what I hate about you?”  
  
  
  
His voice is trembling. Wonwoo smiles up at him, like this is what he was waiting for, a fight or anything that makes whatever’s going on in his head real.  
  
  
  
“I hate..that you have these thoughts that try and tell you that I don't love you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo loses the smile, blinking up at him. Mingyu moves away, laying back down next to him.  
  
  
  
“I know you just..have them, okay? That they're really hard to not let take over, but I need you to know something.”  
  
  
  
His words keep getting caught in the lump in his throat. He looks at Wonwoo, glad to see that the other is staring back.  
  
  
  
“I need you to know that I'm your friend, Wonwoo..this is what friends do-they're here for each other.”  
  
  
  
His throat hurts so bad. Mingyu's blaming the one drink he had for his sudden bravery to speak first.  
  
  
  
  
“I feel like shit when I’m not here for you, Wonwoo..not when I'm with you.”  
  
  
Mingyu looks away then, seeing Wonwoo’s face just as wet with tears.  
  
  
  
“We don't really do ‘friend’ things.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo shifts onto his side, head pressing against Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu laughs once then, nodding as his hand finds Wonwoo's. Now wasn't the time Mingyu wanted to bring up that they should DTR, but sometimes a conversation just leads to topics you don't want to discuss. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, feeling the awkward air. He's known for awhile that Mingyu’s wanted to have a label for their relationship, but that's when Wonwoo gets scared.  
  
  
  
“I..don't like words like boyfriend..but I'm..I’m with you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks up, hoping Mingyu understands what he means. He doesn't have the energy to go into detail about the embarrassment he feels having to express things so formally. Mingyu nods, hand squeezing his.  
  
  
  
“I'm with you too.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles, hearing Wonwoo laugh. He moves onto his side, pressing a kiss to the top of Wonwoo's head before sighing. His body always feels lighter after they talk about shit. Mingyu's eyes feel heavy. He's tired but he isn't sure if Wonwoo's wanting to sleep yet.  
  
  
  
“It's late. We should sleep.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo says, and Mingyu wants to laugh.  
  
  
  
“Goodnight, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu closes his eyes, nodding to Wonwoo's voice. He feels their blankets being pulled up more, and then Wonwoo's body is so close to his own. Mingyu falls asleep easily, even with Wonwoo's cold hand on his waist

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

It's four in the morning when Mingyu gets woken up from a dreamless sleep. Wonwoo’s hand is on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. His mind's barely awake, eyes still closed.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

He mumbles out to Wonwoo, his words getting eaten by his pillow. He doesn't remember moving onto his stomach but he's extremely comfortable, sleep trying to pull him back in.

 

“Do you think those people are okay..the ones I fed from? I didn’t kill them, right? I only drank a little...they should be okay.”

 

Mingyu frowns, listening to Wonwoo move. His thoughts blur together, eyelids too heavy.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo asks, voice small and Mingyu opens his eyes. He sits up onto his elbows, looking down at Wonwoo staring up at the ceiling. Mingyu holds back a yawn, he rubs his eyes, nodding his head.

 

“Yeah..yeah-Junhui um..he said they’d wake up, that you didn’t hurt them.”

 

Mingyu quickly turns his head away from Wonwoo, yawning at his bedside table.

 

“Bad. I didn’t hurt them _bad_.”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, eyes following Wonwoo's hands covering his face.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

Wonwoo drops his hands and sits up abruptly, making Mingyu flinch.

 

“I can stop feeding live. The bags are fine.”

 

His tone sounds confident but his facial expression isn't. He looks so unsure, grimacing almost as if saying that set it in stone. Mingyu sits up with him, rubbing at his eyes again.

 

“Maybe Seungkwan can fill out the paperwork with you, make everything easier.”

 

Wonwoo nods, not meeting Mingyu’s gaze.

 

“Maybe.”

 

He's quiet for awhile and Mingyu tells himself it's okay to go back to sleep.

 

“I'm still really tired Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu lies back onto his side, pulling his blankets up to his face. Wonwoo stops staring blankly ahead, nodding down at him.

 

“I know, sorry I just..I don't know.”

 

He lies down. Mingyu can almost see the jumbled thoughts going through Wonwoo's mind. He scoots forward, moving his arm under the blankets to Wonwoo, hand pressing against his stomach.

 

“Did you sleep?”

 

Wonwoo nods too quickly and Mingyu frowns, not understanding why Wonwoo feels the need to lie about this. Mingyu still isn't sure if he wants to bring this up to Wonwoo or not. Maybe he did sleep, Mingyu has no idea but, Wonwoo isn't getting enough sleep and that bothers him. How long can a vampire go without sleep? He’s too busy thinking to see Wonwoo try and figure out what to say.

 

“I couldn't stay asleep, kept waking up every hour. Sorry, for waking you up.”

 

Mingyu almost believes him but then Wonwoo looks away and that's how he knows the other is lying. Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu’s hand leaves him, his arm moving up to Wonwoo's hand that's peeking out from the covers. He holds Wonwoo's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing once.

 

“Don't mind, you okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo can only stare at the way Mingyu’s lips have pressed together in a thin line, concern clear in his eyes and Wonwoo has to tell the truth now.

 

“I don't know.”

 

Wonwoo hasn't felt much these past couple of days. He’d wants to go on and on about what he’s truly feeling but it’ll probably frustrate Mingyu because he’ll want to try and make Wonwoo feel better and he won’t be able to. Junhui’s the only one who can fix this, and Wonwoo changing his diet has to be some form of self harm which means he's hurting Junhui even more.

 

The guilt and anger is too much. It’s starting to feel like he isn’t all here. Wonwoo will be reading or something and it feels like he’s only doing it to stop himself from staring at a wall all day. Feeding helps, but the bags taste like shit. Sex would help too, but Wonwoo isn't sure how to tell Mingyu that without feeling like he's forcing the other.

 

“Do you want me to stay up with you?”

 

Mingyu asks and Wonwoo frowns. That’s another thing that’s causing him pain, Mingyu is willing to join Wonwoo in this weird state he’s in and as much as Wonwoo wants to pull Mingyu close, keep him by his side while he deals with this, he can’t. He has to let Mingyu go back to his own life and it’s hard because he knows Mingyu doesn't want to.

 

“..I don't know.”

 

He mumbles and then Mingyu’s hand leaves his. Wonwoo watches him sit back up.

“I think I will, besides, I'm wide awake now.”

 

Mingyu lies, stifling a yawn as he leans back against his pillows, reaching over to his bedside table for his phone. Wonwoo sits up, grabbing a pillow and setting it up against the headboard so he can sit comfortably next to Mingyu. He scoots over, their thighs now touching and Mingyu’s still scrolling on his phone. The sleeves of Mingyu’s sweater is soft against his skin, Wonwoo pulls them down further, completely covering his hands. They sit in silence for awhile, Wonwoo's mind going blank. He really didn't mean to wake Mingyu up but he couldn't stop himself. It's still early, he should've waited until the sun was out at least.

 

“Who's that?”

 

Wonwoo points at Mingyu's screen. Mingyu hums, scrolling past the photo.

 

“My kid sister, Minseo. Remember, the one who's friends are all obsessed with me?”

 

Mingyu grins down at him and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, the image of her already starting to fade.

 

“You two look alike.”

 

Mingyu laughs nodding once.

 

“Our mom swears we're twins.”

 

Wonwoo hums, looking down at his lap. His brother looked similar to him, but he has no idea if that still stands. There's this guilt in the back of his mind that he doesn't want to think about. Occasionally, he lets it eat away at him. He worries about his brother, wondering now that he's gone, his parents have turned on his brother.

 

“Want to watch a good movie?”

 

Mingyu asks, eyes getting heavier with each passing breath. Wonwoo stares at him, shaking his head no.

 

“I'm kind of tired now, can we go back to sleep?”

 

Wonwoo's already laying back down, tugging Mingyu with him. He closes his eyes, listening as Mingyu sets his phone back down. Mingyu sighs heavily, hand at Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close. Wonwoo waits a few minutes before opening his eyes. Mingyu's almost asleep again. Wonwoo's hand moves to the other's shirt collar, finding his collar bone. He traces over it, mind going back to his brother.

 

There's too many what if scenarios if he were to ever try and find him. What if his family moved? What if his brother actually is their new scapegoat? What if he isn't? Wonwoo closes his eyes. He doesn't know how he'd even do it. Knocking  on his brother's window at night seems too scary. So does stalking him after school..if he even goes to the same school. How would he even explain himself? The outcome is too negative. He doesn't want to hurt his brother by randomly appearing in front of him.

 

Wonwoo opens his eyes, blinking back tears. God, he's so tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing but i figured out how to make an authors note on an individual chp instead of the same one for the whole work
> 
> Anyway hi, sorry for the delay I try really hard to update every saturday, but weekly updates are much more harder than they look oof 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and sorry if this chapters boring but it was needed^^


	10. chapter 10

 

It’s early, the sun too bright in their room when Mingyu wakes up. The sunlight makes him frown, he opens his eyes. Everything looks blue as he blinks away the blurriness. He’s facing Wonwoo’s empty bed, and it takes him a few moments to realize Wonwoo is laying beside him. He shifts onto his other side, eyes meeting the back of Wonwoo’s head. His dark hair stands out against Mingyu’s white pillows.

 

He’s slept with his earbuds in, Mingyu can hear music and smiles to himself. He scoots closer, eyes closing as his arm places itself over Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo flinches, making Mingyu open his eyes, arm falling to the space between them as Wonwoo shifts onto his side, facing Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
  
  
He asks and then wonders if Wonwoo even heard him. Wonwoo takes out his earbuds, nodding his head. Mingyu gives him an apologetic smile. Wonwoo wraps his earbuds around his phone, handing Mingyu it. Mingyu suppresses a yawn as he sits up a bit to put it on his nightstand. When he lies back down, Wonwoo scoots closer. He lifts his arms up, allowing Wonwoo to lay mostly on his chest.

 

A sigh leaves Wonwoo’s lips, his arm hugging at Mingyu's waist and Mingyu would be okay with the world ending right now. He closes his eyes, letting his head sink back into the pillows. Mingyu’s hand is under Wonwoo's shirt, fingers tracing up his spine. He doesn’t want to leave Wonwoo tomorrow. Then again, he hasn’t even called home. Mingyu knows he shouldn’t back out, he needs this.

 

Wonwoo shifts, tangling most of his body with Mingyu’s. He moves his arm up Mingyu’s chest, head on top of that as he stares at Mingyu’s neck, hearing the other’s pulse slow. Mingyu feels a yawn at the back of his throat, he lies still, trying to fool his body into thinking he’s going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
“Did you grow up around here?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, deciding not to join Mingyu in his attempt to sleep. Wonwoo listens to the slow intakes of breath from Mingyu’s lungs, feeling calmness wash over him from the way Mingyu’s body moves under his. Mingyu’s touch is too light, fingers dragging between his shoulder blades now.  
  
  
  
“No..I was born downtown, but my dad hates the city, so we moved to where he grew up. It's about an hour from here, really small town. I only stayed there till middle school.”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes when Mingyu’s hand drags back down. He draws a pattern on Wonwoo's lower back. If he could, Wonwoo would fall asleep right now.

 

“When my sister was born, we weren't really in the best place financially, so we moved in with my aunt. Her house is way up north, but then we got back on our feet and were lucky enough to stay in one town that's like forty minutes from here.”

 

Mingyu’s words come out mumbled and tired, but Wonwoo can't get enough of them.   
  
  
“Where are you from?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu suddenly asks, sounding wide awake. The change of his tone makes Wonwoo smile.  
  
  
  
“Why do you wanna know?”  
  
  
  
He laughs, feeling Mingyu’s fingers scratch at his skin. Wonwoo’s hand leaves him, lazily grabbing at the blankets and pulling them over their bodies, engulfing them in more warmth.  
  
  
  
“I want to know everything about you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares at his hand, listening to Mingyu's heartbeat quicken. He chews at his lip, not really able to think right now.  
  
  
  
“I grew up in some city up north. I don't really remember much about it, always kind of had my head down, you know?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu easily picks up on the hesitation in Wonwoo’s voice and wants to scold himself for even thinking it was okay to ask about Wonwoo’s past. Mingyu’s throat feels scratchy, hand moving out from under Wonwoo's shirt.  
  
  
  
“My parents rarely took me and my sister out to a big city-pretty much kept us surrounded by small town folk. Whenever we see a skyline, we get really excited.”  
  
  
  
His face is warm when he feels Wonwoo’s chest erupt with laughter. Mingyu’s arm holds Wonwoo’s body closer as he scoots up the bed a bit, making it easier to look down at Wonwoo’s face.

 

  
“You do kind of talk like a country bumpkin.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sits up and Mingyu watches his arms rise above his head as he stretches. Mingyu smiles at him.  
  
  
  
“When my mom's mad it feels like we aren't even speaking the same language.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sits up more, watching Wonwoo with curious eyes as the other's hands move to Mingyu’s shoulders. His hands automatically go to Wonwoo's waist, keeping him close as he sits down on Mingyu's lap.  
  
  
  
“You look tired..you should sleep some more.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo relaxes his body when Mingyu’s hands smooth over his thighs. Mingyu has to stop himself from pulling Wonwoo into a suffocating hug right now. He shrugs, hands slipping under Wonwoo's sweater.  
  
  
  
“I'm okay, I should shower..get breakfast too.” He sighs out, not wanting to see Wonwoo's face with what he says next. “That means you should move..” Mingyu pouts, making no effort to push him away.  
  
  
  
“I don't want to though?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo tilts his head, staring down at Mingyu with a serious expression, waiting for his response to that. Mingyu’s hands move under Wonwoo's sweater more, feeling the smooth skin on his back and Wonwoo moves closer, arms wrapping around his neck. Mingyu wants to scream how much he loves Wonwoo. He swallows down that need and stares up at Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Mr. Jeon, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu feels the need to giggle, not believing he just said that. Wonwoo’s eyes are dark as he leans in, his breath fanning over Mingyu’s lips.  
  
  
  
“You're quoting a movie, right?”  
  
  
  
He asks, sobering Mingyu up in an instant. Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding once.

  
“Maybe we'll watch it when I get back?”

 

His voice is small, Wonwoo nods, closing the distance fully as he kisses Mingyu. This is dangerous. Mingyu allows Wonwoo to push him back against the pillows. Hands push up Mingyu’s shirt, cold fingers making him flinch. He pulls back, breaking the kiss.    
  
  
  
“I really do need a shower.”  
  
  
  
He complains. Wonwoo hums, lazily kissing his jaw. Mingyu’s hands leave Wonwoo's back, sliding down to his hips. Mingyu wants to laugh, stomach flipping from Wonwoo's touch. His lips tickle against Mingyu’s skin. There was a moan building up in the back of his throat but it gets lost, breath hitching when Wonwoo's teeth are at his neck. Mingyu's nails dig into Wonwoo's skin, Wonwoo pulls back a little, breathing heavy like Mingyu.   
  
  
“Can I join you? I like it when you wash my hair.”  
  
  
  
He would appreciate Wonwoo's honesty more if hearing it didn't make him want to die from the cuteness. He moves his hands up Wonwoo's shirt, smiling as Wonwoo lets him take it off.  
  
  
  
“Do you like that it's me doing it, or do you just like not having to do it yourself..?”  
  
  
  
He asks, hand dragging down Wonwoo's chest. Mingyu's smile falters when Wonwoo looks away. His body slumps on top of Mingyu, hands falling down to his waist, playing with the button on Mingyu's jeans.  
  
  
  
“The first one..?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo won't look at him so Mingyu knows he's lying and yet, here he is, staring at Wonwoo as if him saying that actually hurt. Mingyu sucks it up, hand hooking under Wonwoo's thigh as he pushes Wonwoo off of him and onto his back. Wonwoo's laughter bounces off of the walls, arms already wrapping around Mingyu's neck when the other’s on top of him.  
  
  
  
“You caught me off guard, don't look so proud of yourself.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sighs out, calming down from his laughter as he leans up and kisses Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“I don't know..” Mingyu smiles down at him, breathless as he pulls back, pressing a small kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. “Vampire strength doesn't seem that powerful.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, laughing again as Mingyu kisses his other cheek. His thighs close around Mingyu's waist, keeping their bodies close.  
  
  
  
“What makes you so sure about that?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, lopsided grin on his face and Mingyu loves the sound of Wonwoo's voice right now. He doesn't get to answer, breath being stolen from his lungs as Wonwoo turns them over, straddling him easily. Words can't describe the way they feel right now. Mingyu’s thoughts are a mess, all he can hear is Wonwoo's voice in the back of his mind telling him to make it up to him. He could right now, Wonwoo's half naked on top of him.

  


Wonwoo's tongue slips into his mouth, body pressing against his. Their faces are warm yet Wonwoo is starting to feel so cold. Mingyu arches his body up, Wonwoo's hands loosening around his wrists. He moans into the kiss, loving the way Wonwoo's hips manage to move at just the right moments. Mingyu could forever get lost in the taste of Wonwoo.

 

Loud buzzing and a blaring song Mingyu recognizes as the default ringtone of his phone breaks them apart. He frowns into the kiss, pulling back.  
  
  
  
“Who cares?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks breathless, a sheepish grin on his face that Wonwoo purses his lips at. Wonwoo sits up a bit, shaking his head no. Mingyu groans, reaching for his phone. The mood they've set is immediately destroyed by the name appearing on screen. Mingyu's eyes flick to Wonwoo’s before he answers.  
  
  
  
“Hi, Mom.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo covers his mouth, staring down at Mingyu. Wonwoo sits up fully, tempted to move off him as if Mingyu's mom will barge into their room.   
  
  
  
_“Sorry, were you in class?”_

  


Mingyu stares up at Wonwoo, face burning as he mumbles a yeah.

 

_“Jihoon told me you wanted to come home, so I was on my way to the video store, any titles in mind or can I just get whatever?”_

  


Wonwoo lowers his hands, palms pressed lightly against Mingyu's stomach. Mingyu hums once, gaze leaving him.

 

“Whatever’s fine.”

 

He salutes himself on his composure. Mingyu's never seen himself as a good liar, but his parents tend to be oblivious on a lot of things unless he tells them to their faces.

 

 _“I’m so sorry I haven’t called, it’s been very hectic around here. I cleaned out the attic and finally had that garage sale..oh, I saved some of the tupperware sets I found up there, are you and Vernon still planning on living together after graduation? I only saved them to get you both started on the kitchen, but if not that’s fine, your aunt was eyeing them last week-”_  
  
  
  
His mom cuts herself off with her own laughter. Mingyu smiles to himself, hand running through his hair. She’s excited, voice coming out too fast and higher pitched.  
  
  
  
“So, is it okay?”  
  
  
  
He asks, listening to her calm down. Wonwoo feels tense on top of him, probably because Mingyu's mindlessly tracing a pattern on his thigh.  
  
  
  
_“Gyu, of course it is.”_ Relief floods into him, relief he didn't realize he was waiting for. _“Should I drive down, or are you gonna take a bus?”_  
  
  
  
She asks him and Mingyu’s lost in the warmth from her voice. She calms him down so much. Mingyu smiles, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.  
  
  
  
“If it isn't too much of a hassle.”  
  
  
  
He listens to what sounds like a cupboard closing on her end. His mom hums. Mingyu shifts, hand at Wonwoo's waist. He almost glares down at Mingyu, so the other sticks out his tongue.   
  
  
  
_“What time?”_  
  
  
  
His mom drops something and Mingyu laughs at her quiet ‘ _oh,sugarfoot’._ She doesn't swear ever, never has in front of her children at least. Mingyu could cry right now, he's craving his home.  
  
  
  
“Around noon? That cool?”  
  
  
More things fall and without a doubt his mom is cooking. Wonwoo relaxes, body pressing down more on him and Mingyu really should feel awkward about speaking to his mom like this, but he just can't focus on anything but the calm feeling around him.

  


_“Noon is more than fine.”_

  
She sounds like she's hiding something and Mingyu can already tell it relates to his birthday.  
  
  
  
“Okay, thanks again.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles small at him and Mingyu smiles back, despite feeling a little guilty about this whole thing. He shouldn't feel bad about talking to his own mom, but Wonwoo is staring at him with this look Mingyu can't read. His mom laughs.  
  
  
  
_“Jeez, I shouldn’t call more often, you’ve become so polite.”_  
  
  
  
Her tone makes him frown. Mingyu sits up a bit more, hand leaving Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“I am polite.”  
  
  
  
He's afraid to look up at Wonwoo so he glares at the blankets.  
  
  
  
_“ Polite people don’t need to say they’re polite.”_  
  
  
  
She says in a matter of fact voice. Mingyu’s lips press into a thin line.  
  
  
  
“Bye mom.”  
  
  
  
He says curtly, glancing up to see Wonwoo looking down, hands playing with the hem of Mingyu's shirt.  
  
  
  
_“Oh, sassy now. Goodbye, sassy pants.”_  
  
  
  
Mingyu's mouth parts to defend himself, but she hangs up. He tosses his phone to the side, sighing as he lays down. Wonwoo watches Mingyu with a smile, he looks lost as he recovers from the phone call.  
  
  
  
“Shower now please.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs at Mingyu's pout. He nods once, moving off of him. Mingyu gets out of bed, rubbing at his neck as he walks over to his dresser. He should pack now, pick out outfits that say he isn't trying hard to appear like he's been taking care of himself. Mingyu stares at his drawers, only having energy to pick out more sweats.   
  
  
  
He finishes pulling out his outfit of choice just as the shower turns on. Mingyu turns around, seeing Wonwoo standing in their bathroom doorway. Mingyu blinks at him, holding his clothes to his chest as he steps across their room. He isn't sure if he'll ever get used to seeing Wonwoo wait for him. Mingyu almost misses the counter when he places his clothes on it, fingers feeling numb as he takes his shirt off.  
  
  
  
Then Wonwoo's hands are at his hips, fingers pulling at the waistband of his jeans, making Mingyu step closer to him. His skin is covered in goosebumps despite the steam filling up their bathroom. Wonwoo laughs under his breath, making Mingyu frown.  
  
  
  
“What's so funny?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, a smile on his face as he watches Wonwoo shake his head to himself.  
  
  
  
“Nothing.. _sassy pants_.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s hands cover Wonwoo’s, face burning as Wonwoo looks up at him.  
  
  
  
“Don't you start now.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo leans forwards, smiling against Mingyu’s skin. He presses a small kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder, then lifts his head.  
  
  
  
“She seems nice.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods, finishing undressing himself under Wonwoo’s gaze. He can’t say it isn’t weird talking about his mom in this situation.    
  
  
  
“Yeah..she is.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo allows Mingyu to invade his space, eyes dark as he feels Mingyu’s clumsy hands push down his boxers. The bathroom is warmer now but Mingyu’s body temperature is almost as cold as Wonwoo’s when he grabs Wonwoo's hand, leading him into the shower.  
  
  
  
“It's so cold.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu whines, body tensing up under the water as Wonwoo smiles at him, fixing the shower curtain.  
  
  
  
“Is it? I can't tell.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo leans up, kissing Mingyu again. He feels Mingyu's hands around his waist, turning him, the water falling down his back. Mingyu hums into the kiss, breaking apart from Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“You stay under it then.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu laughs, watching Wonwoo remain unbothered. Wonwoo's hands are at Mingyu's shoulders again, pulling him closer. Wonwoo's kissing him, smiling as he drags his hands down Mingyu's arms, taking hold of the other's hands and pressing him against the tiled wall. Wonwoo will never get sick of kissing Mingyu. His hands leave Mingyu’s, smoothing over the other's shoulders, lips dragging along his jaw.

  


Mingyu pushes himself back against the wall, skin wet and the threat of slipping increases when his hands are at Wonwoo’s hips. His breath comes out harder when Wonwoo steps closer, wet skin brushing up against Mingyu’s in the best way. He feels the tickling sensation of Wonwoo’s fangs against his neck and the hand Wonwoo has on the back of his head so he doesn’t press up against the tiles too hard, calms Mingyu down. He doesn’t feel afraid right now, enjoying the feeling.

  


Wonwoo’s eyes open, tongue licking a stripe up Mingyu’s neck. The ache in his gut is dull but it’s enough to kill the mood completely. Wonwoo’s shoulders feel heavy as he drops his head, forehead pressing against Mingyu’s shoulder. The water hits their sides and it feels cold to Wonwoo now.  
  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s hands leave Wonwoo’s hips, his chest moving fast as he tries to catch his breath. Wonwoo shakes his head no, running his tongue over a fang, phantom tasting blood. He glares at Mingyu’s chest, wanting nothing but to continue and he knows Mingyu does too. They keep getting interrupted by things they can’t avoid. If Wonwoo didn’t care, he would keep going-ignore Mingyu’s screams and just feed until he couldn’t hear Mingyu anymore. Wonwoo does care though, so much so he feels tears stinging his eyes.   
  
  
  
“I'm starting to feel hungry.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s voice is full of disappointment. Mingyu stares down at him, hands cupping his face, making him look up. Mingyu’s arms wrap around Wonwoo’s lower back, forcing him into a hug.  
  
“Think you can hold out til we're clean?”  
  
Wonwoo steps back when Mingyu releases him. He smiles down at Wonwoo, unafraid of the black eyes staring up at him.   
  
  
  
“I just want to be near you without feeling the need to..”  
  
  
  
He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. Mingyu purses his lips, reaching for their loofah and body wash.  
  
  
  
“You know what's strange? You don't feel temperatures, but you're ticklish.”

  


Mingyu shakes his head, changing the topic. Wonwoo frowns, staring at the other's hands being covered in soap. Wonwoo holds out his hand and Mingyu gives him the loofah.  
  
  
  
“Vampires are strange.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu hums, face warming at how much concentration Wonwoo’s putting into washing his body for him. Mingyu wants to laugh when Wonwoo’s hand is at his waist, other around his back, lazily washing it for him.  
  
  
  
“Yeah but your strange is tons cooler than any other vampires’.”  
  
  
  
He leans in, stealing a small peck from Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo lightly presses the loofah to Mingyu’s chin, soap getting into his mouth.  
  
  
  
“You're just biased.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes, handing the loofah back to Mingyu as he steps under the water, wetting his hair. Mingyu smiles at him, reaching for the shampoo-assuming that’s what Wonwoo’s wanting right now.  
  
  
  
“Maybe I am.”  
  
  
  
He assumed right. Wonwoo steps closer to him, smiling as Mingyu runs his hands through his hair.  
  
  
  
“So, what are your plans while I'm gone?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu attempts to spike up Wonwoo’s hair but gives up, deciding to give him what he wants and starts to play with his hair. Wonwoo closes one eye, brushing away the fallen shampoo.  
  
  
  
“I think I'll visit the library again, maybe annoy Seungkwan if he tries to keep me out longer than needed.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks older with his hair pushed out of his face. Mingyu’s usually reminded then that Wonwoo is older than him when he sees him like this. It’s a weird thought, thinking about age. Wonwoo will age slower than him and for some reason this is scary. Then again, he’ll only witness this if they’re together for a long time. He hopes there are.  
  
  
  
“I might just hang around too, I like climbing.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's hands pause, not realizing Wonwoo meant that literally. He tries to picture Wonwoo high up in a tree.   
  
  
  
“I could never climb trees, but maybe hanging out with Seungkwan would be fun too?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo hums, clearly disinterested. He steps  back under the water. Mingyu didn’t mean for his voice to come out sounding the way it did. Like he was overly in love with the idea of Wonwoo socializing..or just the idea of Wonwoo actually leaving their room. Wonwoo cups his hands together and throws some water at Mingyu’s face, wiping off the concerned look he had on.  
  
  
  
“You don't have to worry about me, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
The two stare at each other, knowing well that what Wonwoo’s said doesn’t matter because Mingyu will worry about him no matter what. He smiles at Wonwoo, nodding once.  
  
  
  
“I know.”  


  
  
*^*^*^*^*

  


  
Mingyu pulls a shirt over his head, running a hand through his damp hair as he walks over to his bed. Wonwoo’s stood by his desk, uncapping the straw in his blood bag. Mingyu doesn't mean to stare, but the other's expression fills him with pity. Wonwoo brings the straw to his lips, taking a visible breath before his eyes change.

  


“Are they really that bad?”

  


Wonwoo turns to him, the bag barely empty as he nods. He swallows once, teeth stained red.

  


“It's like feeding from a morgue.”

  


Wonwoo sticks his tongue out with a frown, but drinks some more. Mingyu wants to tell him he's being dramatic, but he doesn't know what this is like and he doesn't ever want to find out. Wonwoo continues to drink, eyes glued to the same spot in front of him. The taste seems bad, but it's still blood and Wonwoo's still zoning out like always. Mingyu looks away, sitting back more on his bed.

  


He brings up his laptop, deciding to respond to emails and the consequences of missing so much class. Wonwoo tosses the bag into the bin, and Mingyu tries not to think about how fast it was finished. He's really taking Seungkwan’s words to heart, and Mingyu doesn't know what they can do now. On one hand, it can't be easy to stay in the same space as him, a human who Wonwoo has fed from many times. On the other, going out and being surrounded by smells of foods and a lot more humans, doesn't seem like a good idea either.

  


Mingyu just hopes Wonwoo doesn't have to keep chugging blood bags just to sit near him. He doesn't know how long this adjustment period will last for Wonwoo, but it's already started and the helping options from Mingyu are unclear to him. Wonwoo goes into their bathroom, and Mingyu's mind blanks at all the discussions he has to respond to. He listens to the sink turn off, wanting to pay attention to Wonwoo instead of whatever bullshit replies he has to come up with.

  


“You searching for a movie?”

  


Wonwoo's weight pushes down on the mattress, and then he's plopping down next to Mingyu. Mingyu groans, shaking his head at the other.

  


“Give me like..an hour.”

  


Wonwoo glances at the screen and immediately nods, laying down, just glad he doesn't have to do homework. Mingyu slumps down, feeling Wonwoo move beside him. The other has his sloth, phone above his face and one earbud already in. Mingyu would much rather sit and watch whatever disturbing deep sea documentary is on next, but he has to be functional.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu groans, shutting his laptop and scooting down to lay with Wonwoo.

  


“I'm dropping out.”

  


Wonwoo laughs, pausing his video.

 

“You've said that six times within the last ten minutes.”

  


Mingyu pushes his face into his pillow, sighing heavily. One hour turned into three and Mingyu is exhausted.

  


“It's past lunch time, aren't you hungry?”

  


Mingyu shakes his head, but he is. Wonwoo sits up, tossing his phone to the side. Mingyu groans, feeling himself being pulled up by the arm.

  


“Come on, we can watch movies after.”

  


Wonwoo's arms wrap around him, stopping him from getting out of bed. Mingyu doesn't care, hugging him close.

  


“I'm not hungry, can't we just nap?”

  


His voice is muffled against Wonwoo's neck, feeling the other's legs wrap around waist.

  


“Your stomach has been screaming for awhile now.”

  


Wonwoo pulls back a little, giving him a smile. Mingyu huffs, hands smoothing up Wonwoo's back.

  


“Does your stomach growl?”

  


Mingyu asks, not having any memory of hearing that. Usually Wonwoo's eyes change or he just states that he's hungry. Mingyu doesn't know what the other experiences.

  


“It just aches, like period cramps.”

  


Mingyu looks at him funny. Wonwoo laughs once, hands smoothing over his shoulders.

  


“A few years ago, Junhui took me to this club and there was this girl, she was like me and said that's what the hunger feels like.”

  


Wonwoo doesn't remember her name, or if they even exchanged that information. He remembers her laughing at him though, telling him to suck it up.

  


“She said they were similar, but cramps were worse and that I needed to stop being such a pussy about it.”

  


Mingyu smiles, fingers pressing along Wonwoo's spine. Wonwoo sighs, shaking his head once.

  


“I guess she was right. The ache hurts, but I'm used to it now.”

  


Wonwoo leans forward, pecking Mingyu's lips.

  


“Just feels inconvenient, if anything.”

  


He gets off the bed, abandoning Mingyu. Wonwoo grabs a pair of pants, hearing Mingyu let out an exaggerated groan. Mingyu stands, walking over to their door. He knows he should eat something, but sleep feels more important. Mingyu holds out his hand, greeting Wonwoo with a smile once the other's dressed. Cuddling feels more important too.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“What about cops?”

  


Mingyu pops another grape into his mouth. Wonwoo sits back in his seat, looking away from the other.

 

“I’ve only seen a few. They do not go easy on humans, like at all.”

 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu's eyes light up with curiosity. He's been answering all of Woozi's questions since the two sat down in the cafeteria. Mingyu hums then, clearly searching for more questions. Wonwoo doesn't mind.

  


“Before I ask this..just know I have no interest in it.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, tone serious. Wonwoo quirks a brow, hands playing with the cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“Does it relate to being turned?”

 

He watches Mingyu nod. Wonwoo was kind of waiting for when Mingyu would ask about this. The first time he mentioned it, he also was throwing tons of other information at Mingyu.

 

“He wanted to know if you'd ever like..want me-”

 

Mingyu stops talking at Wonwoo shaking his head. It doesn't hurt his feelings, but the very fast reaction Wonwoo had given him makes him want to know why.

 

“Sorry, just I'm not..I don't ever think I would.” Wonwoo watches him nod, chewing at his lip. “Not just towards you, but anyone..it's like a greater responsibility than having a kid”

 

He quickly adds, and Mingyu's expression turns better. Wonwoo slumps down in his seat, wondering how disastrous would it be if he were to move and sit next to Mingyu. The smell of food is fine right now, but he knows one blood bag isn't going to be enough to hold him comfortably till the weekend. Wonwoo runs his tongue over his canines.

 

“I know you said most of the movie stuff isn't real, but what about famous characters? Was Dracula one?”

 

Mingyu sits up more, most of his meal having been eaten. Wonwoo looks around them, trying to remember what little Junhui's told him.

 

“I think he was just a human that  liked spears too much..”

 

He trails off, oblivious to Mingyu's disappointment. Wonwoo knows there's someone, he's heard other turn talk about them. He watches two girls across the room link their arms as they search for a table.

 

“Carmilla.”

 

Wonwoo's attention is back on Mingyu. The name left his own mouth, but he's having trouble remembering anything about her. Mingyu stares at him, mouth parted slightly.

 

“Is she still around?”

  


Mingyu asks and Wonwoo doesn't know how to answer. He shrugs once, hating that Junhui would be able to satisfy Mingyu's curiosities.

 

“Is who still around?”

 

Wonwoo tenses, watching as Mingyu's friend sits down. Mingyu looks away, picking at the leftover crust of his sandwich.

 

“This horrible teacher from Wonwoo's middle school.”

 

Mingyu easily lies to the black haired boy, who's now staring at Wonwoo like he's supposed to add more to it.

 

“Yeah, if she saw anyone with headphones, she'd cut them with scissors and hang them up on the whiteboard for the entire class to see.”

 

Wonwoo rubs at the back of his neck, avoiding Hoshi's widened gaze.

 

“Yo, that totally reminds me of what's his face back in 6th grade.”

 

Hoshi swats at Mingyu's arm, and Mingyu's just as lost as Wonwoo. Then, Mingyu's face scrunches up, hand at Hoshi's arm.

 

“Mr. Pickle.”

 

Wonwoo watches the two laugh then. Hoshi faces him, smiling bright.

 

“Mr. Sickle, but this guy was not deserving of respect. He threw a book at our friend Seokmin once.”

 

Wonwoo blinks at Hoshi.

 

“Did he get fired..?”

 

Mingyu and Hoshi both shake their heads no and Wonwoo almost gets lost in this conversation built on a lie. The two infront of him start laughing again, diving into more horrid events this teacher had done.

  


“So what's up?”

 

Mingyu wipes at his eyes, finally coming down and realizing that Hoshi interrupted them. The other looks away from Mingyu, sliding off his backpack and digging around in it.

 

“I was rearranging when..” He trails off, pulling out a dvd. “Ta-dah!”

 

Wonwoo watches with a small smile as Mingyu snatches away the dvd, staring down at it in amazement.

 

“You ass, you said your cousin sold it.”

 

Wonwoo tries to read the title, the dvd moving too fast in Mingyu's hands as he hits Hoshi with it.

 

“He should have, this shit scarred me.”

 

Hoshi laughs, a hand landing in front of Wonwoo and it's obvious he was going to touch Wonwoo's arm, but stopped.

 

“Have you seen it?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. Mingyu hands him the dvd and the summary isn't a language Wonwoo can read. _Martyrs_  cover stares back at him and he sees no appeal, but Mingyu seems to be staring at him just as excitedly as Hoshi.

 

“Looks cool.”

 

He puts out and for some reason that makes Hoshi high-five him. The other stands up, putting his bag back on.

  


“Alright, pardon the interruption, but I'm very late for work.”

 

Mingyu and him say their goodbyes. Hoshi could've fooled Wonwoo, not appearing worried at all for being late. Mingyu says something about how Hoshi wants to get fired, but Wonwoo's too focused on his stinging palm.

 

“So…”

 

Wonwoo looks up, mind blanking for a second on what they were talking about.

 

“If she is, she's asleep for most of the year.”

 

He tries to think about the things Junhui told him. This specific topic was brought up as one of many post-sex conversations and Wonwoo really doesn't want to think about that right now.

 

“The really old ones don't move around much, only feeding for like a month before going back to sleep.”

 

Mingyu cocks his head, and Wonwoo already knows that look on his face.

 

“So old vampires are just like _The Creeper_?”

 

Wonwoo nods even though he doesn't get the reference. Mingyu can probably see that on his face, but his hand still grabs for Wonwoo across the table, and their conversation still continues on.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


They didn't watch _Martyrs_ when they got back. Mingyu needed a nap and Wonwoo felt exhausted from the Hoshi encounter. Wonwoo has stopped sleeping, but sometimes, like right now, he doesn't mind laying next to Mingyu. Quietly tracing over the other's collarbone, hugged close and feeling the tickling sensation of the other's breath on his lips. It's not that he's just here staring at Mingyu, creepily watching him sleep. Wonwoo just takes this time to zone out, wind down from everything and only have Mingyu's intakes of breath and heartbeat be his background noise.

 

He loses track of time like this, which is why Mingyu's being woken up at eight at night instead of five for dinner like they agreed on.

 

“Sorry..”

 

Wonwoo's apology gets lost in Mingyu's yawn. He sits up with the other, their room darkened and warmth slowly leaving the bed.

 

“My dream was good at least.”

 

Mingyu scratches at his forehead, and Wonwoo smiles.

 

“Sounded like it.”

 

He's just screwing with Mingyu, but the way the other's eyes get big and his gaze immediately goes to his lap, makes Wonwoo lose the smile.

 

“Dinner?”

 

Mingyu coughs, getting out of bed. Wonwoo feels bad, wanting to stop dwelling on the lack of sex. Watching Mingyu actually eat a meal and  get some sleep is good enough.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Sometimes he zones out, other times he's tortured by racing thoughts. It's almost five in the morning and Mingyu has woken up on his own. They haven't spoken to each other, just continued to lie in silence. Mingyu's hand is at Wonwoo's back, under his shirt, fingers light against his skin. Wonwoo turns his head away from the pillow, arm draped across Mingyu's chest.

  


“Your feelings for me..do they scare you?”  


Wonwoo feels like he's spoken his thoughts without realizing, but he doesn't look away when Mingyu meets his gaze. He looks away, staring up at the ceiling, fingers still drawing on Wonwoo's skin.  
  
  
“They do..but, I think that’s because I’ve never really been in love like this before.”  
  
  
  
He feels Wonwoo scoot closer, cheek pressing against his chest.   
  
  
  
“Am I your first love?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s vision blurs when Mingyu hums.

  


“As a teenager, you think it's love and maybe it is for some people, but in my case, it was infatuation being louder than the very obvious manipulation happening to me.”

 

Mingyu's hand pulls out from his shirt, palm staying flat against his back.

 

“After them..I liked some people, slept with a lot too, but I never felt anything like I do right now.”

 

Wonwoo listens to the other let out a sigh, the gentle tracing of some random pattern continues.   
  
“That why it scares you?”

  


Wonwoo asks, voice barely above a whisper. Mingyu nods once, hand leaving him as he sits up. Wonwoo feels the need to run out of this room but he stays still, letting Mingyu’s hand find his. It’s almost comedic how afraid both of them are right now.

  


“It scares me too, but I don't know how not to feel that way.”

  


Wonwoo knows some things for sure. Their uncertain future..his flight instinct kicking in at opening himself up to someone other than Junhui. Those are the first to come to mind, but there's more to it. Wonwoo wants to be with Mingyu, why is he still so afraid to be happy?

 

“I think it's okay to feel this..I mean I'm not an expert, but it seems normal?”

 

Mingyu tries, having no idea if what he's said makes sense or if they're even on the same page. Wonwoo nods then, releasing him of his doubts. Wonwoo knows their individual feelings may not be on the same page yet, and it's okay.  
  
  
  
“Can I see your phone?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods slow, reaching over on his bedside table for it. He watches in silence as Wonwoo unlocks it and begins to type something. When he hands it back to Mingyu, he looks away, pulling the blankets more over his chest. His phone number. Wonwoo made a new contact.  
  
  
  
“Noon, right?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s hand is holding his again, squeezing once. Mingyu nods,setting his phone back down, even though he’d rather sit here staring at Wonwoo’s contact longer.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, and I'll be back on Monday.”

  


Wonwoo lets go of his hand, holding out his pinky in front of Mingyu’s face.  
  
  
  
“Promise you won't worry about me?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu swallows thickly, nodding once. He interlocks their pinkies.  
  
  
  
“I promise.”  
  
  
  
He presses a kiss to Wonwoo's temple.   
  


  
*^*^*^*^*   


 

  
Mingyu probably could have stayed in his room longer instead of waiting out here in this weather for his mom’s car. It’s barely sprinkling but it’s also humid out and a hoodie was definitely the wrong choice. Mingyu hunches over his phone more, staring at Wonwoo’s contact, memorizing the numbers. His jeans are probably wet from sitting on the curb like this but his mind is too occupied to care. Mingyu has never been this excited over a phone number. He should calm down and and definitely not tell his friends that he already knows it by heart, not that they'd think otherwise.

  


He can hear someone walking towards him. Their wet sneakers stop in front of his own. Mingyu looks up from his phone.  
  
  
  
“You cut your hair.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan stares down at him. Hair short, a dark brown now. He looks nice, friendly even, but Mingyu won't tell him that.  
  
  
  
“Yeah..needed a change.”

 

He runs a hand through it, and Mingyu is afraid of what he's going to say next.

 

“Listen I..I'm sorry-”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stands up, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“Don't worry about it.”  
  
  
  
He doesn't look at Jeonghan. Mingyu picks up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, hand gripping the strap.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan starts but stops when Mingyu turns around, looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Please, let's just pretend it didn't happen.”  
  
  
  
He wants to forget about it-has somewhat already. In a fucked up way, Jeonghan didn’t do too much damage to him he supposes, but he also doesn’t want to hear an apology from him either. Jeonghan nods to himself, deciding the attempt was stupid like he had thought.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The two are quiet after that. Mingyu isn’t sure why Jeonghan hasn’t left yet, but it’d be more awkward between them to ask. Mingyu looks past the parking lot  at the busy road, not seeing his mom’s car still. He glances over at Jeonghan, suddenly filled with regret at the scowl on the other’s face. Mingyu clears his throat, staring ahead at nothing.  
  
  
  
“Heard you broke it off with Joshua.”  
  
  
  
That might’ve been too invasive of a question, especially since he knows next to nothing about Jeonghan or Joshua.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, should have months ago, honestly.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at him, wondering why Jeonghan even answered.   
  
  
  
“Do you only date humans?”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan hasn’t walked away yet so, Mingyu just says whatever is on his mind. Jeonghan smiles small, looking away from him.  
  
  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu frowns, looking back at the parking lot.  
  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
  
He asks, wondering what other vampires think of it. Jeonghan seems to relax next to him, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.  
  
  
  
“With my kind, if you fuck once you're ready for an arranged marriage. Humans don't get attached as easily. I can play with them however long I want and leave with zero complications.”  
  
  
  
That doesn’t seem correct to Mingyu, not that he’d know anything about their world.  
  
  
  
“So you didn't like Joshua at all? You were with him for awhile though.”  
  
  
  
If Mingyu remembers correctly, those two started dating after thanksgiving break. At least that's when Vernon started complaining to their friends about having to leave his house more often.  
  
  
  
“I did like him, kind of still do but..he didn't like me for me.”

 

Mingyu looks at the ground, not enjoying the sad smile on Jeonghan’s face.

 

“He was too obsessed with the vamp factor. Some humans are like that and some are really good at pretending they aren't.”

 

Mingyu is getting some mad heebie-jeebies with Joshua’s name lately. He can’t-well no, he can understand the fascination, but wanting to be with someone because of what they are is...Mingyu isn’t sure he’ll ever be comfortable around Joshua again.  
  
  
  
“So you wouldn't turn him?”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan looks at Mingyu like he’s stupid. Mingyu feels that way for asking.  
  
  
  
“And have to constantly feel what he feels? No thanks.”  
  
  
  
The more he learns about what it’s like for a vampire to turn someone, the more he doesn’t understand why anyone would do it in the first place. Then again, Mingyu kind of had the same thoughts about childbirth. Having the responsibility for being in complete control over shaping a tiny human’s mind is terrifying to him. He could barely be around his own sister when she was born, let alone babysit her. Mingyu couldn’t even handle being home alone with her until he was fifteen.   
  
  
  
“Did you like Seungcheol?”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan glances at him, shaking his head no. Seungcheol knows a lot more about vampires than he’s let Mingyu believe. He should really talk with Seungcheol about that, the other’s high level of chill on vampires kind of bothers Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“He was more of a sex friend to me. Anyway, how are you and your boyfriends doing?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu cocks his head, staring at Jeonghan.  
  
“ _Boyfriends?_ ”

  


He may have been out of it for a few weeks, but Mingyu’s pretty sure he didn’t start seeing anyone else. Jeonghan watches him, amused at the reaction.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, Wonwoo and Junhui?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks away, staring at the ground. Mingyu doesn’t understand what made Jeonghan say Junhui’s name.  
  
  
  
“Me and Junhui aren't even remotely like that.”  
  
  
  
He didn’t sound confident and now Jeonghan's staring at him, confused.  
  
  
  
“You know he feels everything Wonwoo does, right?”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan's starting to sound better, and Mingyu's head hurts.  
  
  
  
“Well yeah but, that doesn't mean much...does it?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nervously laughs now. Junhui hates him. He knows this..he does, so why do Jeonghan’s words make his head spin? Jeonghan smiles at him.  
  
  
  
“ _Everything_ , Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghans says slowly, letting his voice ring out in Mingyu’s ears.   
  
  
  
“He doesn't like me. Those are Wonwoo's feelings, not his.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks away from Jeonghan’s blank expression. He knows Junhui doesn’t like him like that. Even if he and Wonwoo are connected, Junhui's never looked at him like Wonwoo does. Mingyu isn't interested in being in that kind of relationship again, either. Jeonghan doesn’t like this serious air. He sighs, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
  
  
“I heard that after a while, everything starts to blur.”

 

He looks over at Mingyu, seeing him already staring.

 

“You're probably right though. I mean, it's not like Junhui would ditch Minghao for you.”

 

Jeonghan drops his arms, looking up at the cloudy sky. Mingyu frowns, he’s seen them together but it doesn’t really feel like they’re dating.

  


“Is he with Minghao?”

 

Then again, Junhui isn't one to reveal his honest feelings to just anyone. Mingyu’s seen through the cracks a few times, but on accident.   
  
  
“Oh right, you're human.”

 

Mingyu scowls at him.  Jeonghan waves him off.

 

“They're a very hot topic back home. You should've seen Minghao’s face when Mother told him she knew he was sleeping with the enemy.”

 

Jeonghan laughs and Mingyu can only smile small. Jeonghan purses his lips, hands grabbing at his backpack straps.   
  
“I'm surprised he was even allowed to come back here.”

 

Jeonghan’s hand hits his arm once, gaining more of Mingyu’s attention.  

 

“Now I’m not one for gossip but, Minki on the other hand..he told all his friends, who told their friends and so on and so forth. Now everyone in our world knows about those two.”

 

He says it like he lives on gossip. Mingyu tries to remember who Minki is and then once he does he wishes he didn’t. Minki had no problem feeding from him, he's a vampire to avoid. Mingyu frowns, staring off at the busy street.  
  
  
  
“Wouldn’t you all be above something like that?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, and Jeonghan laughs.  
  
  
  
“I wish..but no. Minghao is next in charge, so any personal details revealed get spread fast.”  
  


Mingyu looks at him, not understanding.  
  
  
  
“Didn't you all go to school together?”  
  
  
  
He’s pretty sure they did. His memories are fuzzy, but Seulgi mentioned something like that.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, but unless you're friends with him-which Minghao hasn't allowed himself to have since we were kids, whatever drama happens in your family stays behind closed doors.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan’s face gets dark and Mingyu tries not to hear Mother’s voice in his head telling him about Minghao’s fucked up childhood.  
  
  
  
“Did you know Minghao killed his dad?”  
  
  
  
He can’t remember what Jeonghan’s face looked like that night.  
  
  
  
“I did. Pretty much all the families knew that, Minki didn't.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at the ground, seeing squished dandelions peeking out from under his shoes.  
  
  
  
“The vampires who are higher up within the hierarchy, those families?”  
  
  
  
He looks up in time to see Jeonghan frown.  
  
  
  
“Seungkwan told you that, didn't he?”

 

Mingyu feels the need to say no, but he nods. Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course he did, yeah that's correct. Minki is by Mother's side on looks alone. He isn't  a pureblood, so everything said in that meeting between you and her gave him a lot to work with.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan sighs, shaking his head at the ground.   
  
  
  
“Mother’s old age is getting to her. She's revealing things left and right like it's nothing. Normally she would've kicked him out like she did the others turned, but then again she's always had a soft spot for the beauties. Probably why she let you live.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan winks at him and Mingyu averts his gaze to the ground. For a second there, Mingyu was almost fooled into thinking Jeonghan was a decent person. He has to remember just because they’re able to have a conversation doesn’t mean anything. Jeonghan’s still a vampire.  
  
  
  
“Do you know that woman?”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan asks, Mingyu follows the other's hand to see his mom’s jeep parked a few feet away from them. She smiles at Mingyu when he meets her gaze.  
  
  
  
“My mom.”  
  
  
  
He glances at Jeonghan’s sudden serious expression, frowning as he adjusts his hold on his bag.  
  
  
  
“You need to be more careful, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan warns him and Mingyu takes a step forward.  
  
  
  
“With what?”  
  
  
  
He turns around, showing his back to his mom. Jeonghan eyes flick behind him.    
  
  
  
“You shouldn't give information about yourself so easily.”  
  
  
  
Jeonghan looks at him like he’s a child. Mingyu pushes down his feelings of irritation, smiling at the other.  
  
  
  
“To be fair, most people wouldn't do anything with that information like a vampire would. But I'll keep that in mind.”  
  
  
  
He waves to Jeonghan like they’re friends and walks over to his mom’s car. He gets in, shrugging off her question of who Mingyu was talking to.  
  


  
*^*^*^*^*

  
  


  
“Gonna say what's wrong?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s been silent for most of the ride, mind blank as his eyes dance over the familiar landmarks that signal he’s close to his hometown. He turns to look at his mom, and really looks at her for the first time he’s been in the car. Her hair is different, darker to hide her gray roots. Mingyu shakes his head, already feeling tears stinging his eyes. She looks at him, hand leaving the wheel to push back some of his hair.  
  
  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
  
  
He manages to say before he breaks down. The hot tears spilling over his face makes his mom freeze, she stares ahead with wide eyes, pulling over to the side of the road. She hastily unbuckles her seatbelt, scooting over to him. Mingyu’s awkwardly leans into her as she wraps her short arms around him. His mom lets him cry for awhile, hand smoothing over his hair repeatedly. He missed her so much, he even missed the gross citrus air fresheners she uses in her car.  
  
  
  
“Is it dating, friend drama, school..? Am I hitting any targets?”  
  
  
  
She half laughs, patting his back. He shakes his head into her neck.  
  
  
  
“I've just been really stressed.”  
  
  
  
His voice is muffled against her hair. It’s raining harder now, the drops hitting against the windshield drown out Mingyu’s sniffles. After one last squeeze from her, he pulls back, wiping at his face. He takes a breath, listening to the squeaky windshield wipers.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, you aren't looking too good, bubba.”  
  
  
  
She reaches into for her purse at her feet, handing him what looks like some tissues.  
  
  
  
“Don't call me that, please.”  
  
  
  
He takes the tissue from her, wiping more at his face. She frowns at him.    
  
  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu crumples the tissue in his hand. He shakes his head, laughing under his breath.    
  
  
  
“That's leatherface's name, you know this.”  
  
  
  
His mom’s hands grip the steering wheel. She hums once.  
  
  
  
“I forgot bub-toots.”

 

His mom catches herself, Mingyu frowns at her. She smiles to the road, buckling her seatbelt again and puts the car in drive.  
  
  
  
“All better?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles at her. He reaches for the radio, turning it up loud to drown out his thoughts. They pull into the outskirts of their town and Mingyu’s heart aches. He feels safe, being able to recognize every street like the back of his hand. He pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie, looking out the blurry window when they reach a stop sign.  
  
  
  
“Know what's stressing you?”  
  
  
  
She asks him as they cut through their town’s church parking lot. She’s just driving around now, Mingyu doesn't mind.  
  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
  
He brings his thumb up to his mouth, biting at the nail as he avoids his mom’s gaze.  
  
  
  
“Have you handled it? Are you in a state to handle it?”  
  
  
  
She asks and Mingyu forces himself not to call out her probing. Sighing as he nods, he drops his hand back down to his lap.  
  
  
  
“I'm okay-really. Just needed a break from everything.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s fine, better now that he’s home. He just wants to fall asleep to the familiar sounds of his house. A mini recovery period before his finals creep up will be nice too. Mingyu doesn’t want to think of this as a break from Wonwoo, because it isn't. He feels his mom’s hand on his arm.  
  
  
  
“You let me know when things get to be too much, yeah?”  
  
  
  
She squeezes once and Mingyu smiles at her, nodding.  
  
  
  
“I will.”  
  
  
  
Her eyes go back on the road. They’re almost to their neighbourhood.  
  
  
  
“Really no hassle at all to call for your prescription.”  
  
  
  
He pulls her hand back, scratching at his forehead.  
  
  
  
“Mom, I'm okay..it isn't like that.”  
  
  
  
It’s a lie. Mingyu could use his old anxiety meds, but he’s prided himself on not needing them for this long. He can handle it-he is handling it. He misses Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“I believe you..you just look really thin and tired. Are you still not getting along with your roommate? What was his name again, Wooseok..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s face burns, he looks out his window. Nothing has changed, houses all still the same as they drive past.  
  
  
  
“That's Jihoon’s roommate and no, I'm getting along fine with mine.”  
  
  
  
His mom hums, pulling into their driveway.  
  
  
  
“You look like a tomato.”  
  
  
  
The car stops, his mom looks at him and Mingyu just laughs, unbuckling.  
  
  
  
“The heat's on full blast mom.”

 

He reaches forward, closes the vents in front of him, before getting out.  


  
*^*^*^*^*   


  
  
“Minseo not here..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu starts taking off his shoes at the door, not seeing his sister at her usual spot on the couch. It's spring break for her, he's pretty sure. His mom walks to the kitchen, turning to look back at him over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
“She's sleeping over at Kyla’s tonight. Misses you like crazy.”  
  
  
  
He smiles, hearing his mom close a cupboard. Mingyu steps into his living room fully. Everything looks the same as it did last time he was home, except for maybe a few new pictures of their cousins hanging above the couch. He walks over to it, careful not to step on the piles of folded laundry his mom placed in front the coffee table.  Their most recent family picture-which really isn’t recent at all since Mingyu was in his first year of highschool when they took it, hangs in the center of the pictures.

 

His eyes trace over the familiar faces, recalling the memories of that day and how he hated the suit he had to wear. His tie matches the one his dad had on, it was too tight. He turns away from the picture, hearing his mom’s steps.  
  
  
  
“Where's dad?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks. It's around the time he's supposed to come home for lunch. Mingyu’s mom stands in the doorway to their kitchen, a paper towel in her hand.  
  
  
  
“Oh-he's up north for the weekend. You know his job-always having to do those team building things.”  
  
  
  
His mom waves her hand in the air, dismissing the fact that she would've been home by herself if Mingyu hadn't decided to come.  
  
  
  
“He's going to be upset missing you..unless you plan on staying longer..”  
  
  
  
Her lips form into a pout and Mingyu can physically feel his stress being dissolved. He shakes his head at her, stepping aside as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
“I wish I could but, I'd be more productive at school than here.”  
  
  
Mingyu frowns at the mess on their kitchen island. There’s flour and mixing bowls spread about. He pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie.  
  
  
“The cake should be done cooling.”

 

He turns around to see his mom bite her thumb, clearly waiting for the disgusted scrunch of Mingyu's nose.   
  
  
  
“What’d you do, start baking as soon as I hung up?”  
  
  
  
He asks, walking over to get some paper towel and help clean up. Mingyu’s shakes his head  he hates cake. His mom closes the fridge door, walking back to the island and setting down the  empty cake platter. She puts on her apron, opening the oven doors.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^* 

  
  
  
The rest of his day home is peaceful. He helps but then gets stuck with cleaning up the mess his mom has created in their kitchen. After they finish decorating his birthday cake, they go off on their own. His mom playing on her phone in the living room, putting off responding to important emails. Mingyu grabs his bag from the front door, heading upstairs to his bedroom. His dad redecorated a bit. Their family photos that were in the hallway, are now lining up the staircase. The hallways been painted too, a dark purple Mingyu isn't a fan of. It's too dark in here now. He opens his bedroom door.  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s half at the dorm compared to his room at home makes him look like two very different people. Back at their dorm, his walls are covered in movie posters, polaroids Seokmin has taken of their friend group and other miscellaneous shit. His possessions are tucked away neatly in his drawers. Mingyu’s bed is always made because it's the only stability he has in his life always. The only messy part of his half at the dorm is his abandoned desk.  
  
  
  
At home, everything has a place and everything is displayed. His walls are covered in prints of paintings-mostly _Monet_ , but there are a few others he's forgotten the artists but not the names of. His old sketches that he's most proud of hang above his desk for the world to see. Mingyu’s good at art, he isn't great but he's good. It's fun and that's why he didn't go to school for it, afraid learning about it for a grade would ruin it for him. He hasn't drawn in a while though, which makes him realize he hasn’t done a lot of the things he enjoys in a while.

 

He didn’t realize he’s put his life on hold since he found out about the existence of vampires.  
Mingyu sets his bag down on the floor. His room feels foreign to him despite it being filled with only his possessions. Mingyu sits down on the edge of his bed, just looking around. He can faintly hear the wind chimes his mom has in her abandoned garden in the backyard. Those chimes always kept him up at night, but now they make him feel even more at home.  
  
  
  
Dinner is filled to the brim with extreme comfort. His mom lets him eat on the ‘new’ couch she talked his dad into buying last christmas. He must really look like shit for her to not care about her clumsy son eating greasy pizza on her white couch. They search on T.V for a movie before calling it quits and picking out a few of their own that they’ve both seen a million times. His mom gives him a strange look when he finishes eating, saying that he’s full after one slice, but she keeps quiet, handing him the throw blanket that was draped across her end of the couch. He settles more into it, feet on the coffee table with no look of disapproval from her as they continue watching the movie.  
  
  
  
His eyelids feel heavy towards the end of _Lake Mungo_. His mom gets up off the couch and stands in front of their movie shelf. Doesn’t even notice Mingyu's half mumbled replies to her suggestions on what they should watch next. His mom picks something out, Mingyu doesn’t see what it is, just listening to her ramble on. She shuts off the lamp, enveloping them in darkness, the T.V being their only source of light.  
  
  
  
He closes his eyes for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
Mingyu's woken up to his mom's hand gently shaking his shoulder. He blinks up at her, yawning as he shifts his gaze to their T.V. The end credits for _Thirteen Ghosts_ are playing, he must've fallen asleep right when his mom hit play.  
  
  
  
“Going to bed, you should too."  
  
  
  
His mom squeezes his shoulder once before she's walking past him to her bedroom. His neck aches when he turns his head at a certain angle. Mingyu’s body feels heavy as he bends down to shut the T.V off. He makes his way back upstairs, the creaking of the steps sounding far away to him. Mingyu somehow manages to make it to his room, gaze staying on Minseo’s open door and dark bedroom for far too long before he shuts his own door.

 

It’s been awhile since he's felt how weird it is sleeping up here by himself. She listens to the radio to fall asleep and Mingyu always wants to turn it on when she's gone, but a few years ago she banned him from entering her room just because she could. Mingyu climbs into his bed, the sheets smell like this lavender fabric softener his dad hasn’t used for years. Mingyu knows this scent by heart now and the fact that he’s lying in his bed with sudden images of Junhui on his mind, fills his mouth with a bad taste. He turns onto his side, staring ahead at his closet doors. The room is filled with moonlight, he doesn't want to leave his bed to close the curtains.   
  
  
  
It feels weird trying to sleep in a bed without Wonwoo. There is no ticking clock to fill the silence, no tree branches to give the ceiling creepy shadows. He’s completely alone up here and he hates it. If he were to go downstairs and sleep on the couch, his mom wouldn’t believe he’s okay. Mingyu’s sigh echoes in his room. He was so tired earlier, but now he’s wide awake. Thoughts drift back to the way Wonwoo’s breath feels on his chest and Mingyu closes his eyes. He misses him too much already.   


  
  
*^*^*^*^*   
  


  
  
Wonwoo hates to think this but, the first night without Mingyu went by fast. Wonwoo felt relaxed for the first time in awhile. He could listen to his music loud off his phone all night and he was able to slowly drain his blood bag without being conscious of Mingyu’s stare. It was nice, not being afraid of seeing Mingyu’s concerned gaze directed at him. It was nice..but now, as the second day without Mingyu has passed him by, Wonwoo is kind of over it.

  


He went with Seungkwan yesterday just to get it over with. The thought of socializing hadn't even crossed Wonwoo's mind and Seungkwan had other plans. He didn't speak at all today. His throat feels dry and he is painfully surrounded by nostalgia of when he was younger and went days without speaking just like this. Maybe he does need friends..or maybe he’ll feel better watching another random documentary on Youtube.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo chooses the latter. He’ll make himself go to the library tomorrow too. He was supposed to do that today, but he felt tired just from the thought of having to put on actual pants and go out. He can’t say he feels the same right now though. Wonwoo feels a bit restless at the moment. He sets his phone down on Mingyu’s pillows. He glares at a pair of jeans hanging out the bottom of his dresser.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^*   


  
  
The night air is warm and smells like it’s going to rain again. It’s been sprinkling on and off since Mingyu left. Wonwoo looks down at the grass, adjusting his grip on this tree branch. His legs dangle but he isn't too high up, maybe nine or ten feet, not high enough to hurt himself if he were to fall. Wonwoo can easily get up places-that was never an issue for him, which surprised both him and Junhui. Getting down though...there's some issues he has to work out yet with that.

 

Not that it’s ever stopped him from sitting in places he shouldn't. He's only broken his ankle a few times, isn't that painful. He might be in trouble right now, not seeing any _avoid the ankle break_ ways to get down. He tries not to feel fear, knowing Junhui would be coming to his rescue. Wonwoo closes his eyes, body slumping forward, the threat of falling tickling his stomach. He likes this sensation in his gut. It makes his heart race and he can pretend for a second that he is alive.  
  
  
  
It’s always felt nice being out at night on this campus. Wonwoo had such a good feeling about this place, given that quickly ended when he was told by Junhui which vampires were also here. Junhui wanted to leave, Wonwoo could see it in his eyes. They had been playing family with too many strangers during the months leading up to their move here. Wonwoo couldn't take it anymore.

  


Junhui in the end gave in to him. He always gives Wonwoo what he wants in the end someway or another. Wonwoo sighs, shoulders feeling heavy and the night air feels cold in a way to him. It's time to go, Wonwoo lifts his head, glancing around once at the empty courtyard before he jumps. The second his hands left the branch he knew he wasn’t going to make this jump.

  


His feet touch the ground at least, but his ankle gives out and now Wonwoo's vision blurs at every blade of grass in front of his nose. A small rock is under his knee and has cut him, but the burning in his ankle is the main focus. Wonwoo bites down on his lip and pushes his body up onto his hands and knees. His breathings loud and the crickets sound like they're mocking him.  He takes a deep breath and slowly stands.

 

Can't put weight on it yet, but he's sure it isn't broken. Wonwoo inspects his knee with a frown. The stupid rock tore a hole through his jeans and there's grass stains all over them. Blood stains are easy but grass stains make him want to die again. He stands up straight, keeping his foot off the ground a little for a few more seconds.

  


It's almost worthy of being embarrassed about, except no one was around to see it. He puts weight on his ankle, the burning dulling each second until it ceases to exist entirely. Wonwoo’s gaze widens, staying still. There are eyes on the back of his head. He shoves his hands into the front pocket of this hoodie he borrowed from Mingyu's dresser. He casually walks forward.

  


One person..a turned like him. Wonwoo can tell that much. He doesn't recognize the smell, so it isn't anyone he knows-could be someone he's met before, but he isn't good at remembering scents if they've only met a few times. Wonwoo keeps walking, steps echoing when he reaches the sidewalk and whoever's following him isn't even trying to be subtle. Their own footsteps are loud behind his.

 

Their dormitory isn't in his line of sight yet. It seems so far away and Wonwoo isn't sure why he hasn't bolted now. He always finds people in horror movies stupid and here he is, making the same mistakes. Wonwoo stops walking and turns around. He can handle one turned.   
  
  
  
No strange mask or machete in hand, just a person in a hoodie like his own. Wonwoo has zero clue who they are. They're standing a few feet away, face lit up by the lampposts spread along this path, watching Wonwoo with a blank expression. Wonwoo can't seem to find his voice to ask this asshole what the fuck do they want. They aren't that tall, at least a few inches shorter than Wonwoo and their build is smaller than his too.

  


He could take them in a fight-maybe, probably not. Wonwoo's never actually fought with another vampire before, but he's seen how Junhui does it. Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek, deciding that if this freak isn't about to attack him, he should make the first move. His hands close into fists. Wonwoo takes a step forward and then freezes, stomach dropping.  
  
  
  
There are others. Farther away, but they're there. Some in trees, some out in the open and they are _all_ _watching_ Wonwoo. They all have on blank faces that might as well be masks. Wonwoo's starting to panic now. He didn't sense any of them and there are far too many to fight. They aren't moving though, as if him looking turned them into statues. His breathing is forced and hands clammy. He has to run.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo starts slow, testing the waters by taking a step backwards. No one moves and Wonwoo's starting to wonder if he's hallucinating. He takes another step back, eyes searching the trees for any movement. Nothing-not a thing. All these vampires, watching him from afar, intentions unclear yet Wonwoo is on the brink of tears. He takes a deep breath, hands clenched into fists and takes one last glance at them before he turns his back.  
  
  
  
His steps are slow, listening carefully for any movement. He hears nothing and dares to turn around. Wonwoo’s vision blurs, his chest feels tight. _They've moved closer._ They've moved closer and Wonwoo didn't even hear them. The one in the hoodie seems to be the leader, since no one else is in front of him. Wonwoo's mind blanks, a whimper building in his throat. The leader changes their expression, catching Wonwoo’s eyes. Their lips form a smile and they wave at Wonwoo slowly. Wonwoo nearly trips on his own feet, throwing away all rationality and runs as fast as he can.  
  
  
  
The dormitory feels too far away and his legs aren't moving as fast as he wants. His steps are messy, neck straining to look back every second to see if they're following him. Wonwoo's heart is pounding in his ears, lungs burning and tears streaming down his cheeks. He lets out a surprised yelp when his body collides with someone else's. _Junhui_. Wonwoo’s lungs seize in his chest,  hands grabbing at Junhui’s bare shoulders, burying his face in the other's neck.  
  
  
  
“They won't hurt you.”

 

Junhui’s voice is quiet and reassuring against Wonwoo's ear. He can only nod, trying to catch his breath.  

 

“It's just a game they're playing, you're okay.”

 

Junhui says bitterly, hands barely resting on Wonwoo’s hips. The lack of touch is a reminder to Wonwoo that he isn't supposed to like Junhui right now. He steps back much too fast to his own bodies liking. Wonwoo wipes at his face, trying not to cry more at missing Junhui do it for him instead. He nods once, gaze at the ground.  
  
  
  
It's not like he didn't expect Junhui to _not_ come to his rescue. Junhui feels everything he does, Wonwoo should've known not to be afraid of those vampires. Wonwoo stares at Junhui’s feet, jeans that don't look like his and his bare chest moving with deep breaths, calming down from the fear Wonwoo was experiencing. He's hesitant to look at Junhui’s face, afraid to see the pained expression that mimics his own.  
  
  
  
“Can I walk you back?”  
  
  
  
Junhui asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glances at Junhui’s face. His hair's damp, falling over tired, concern filled eyes that Wonwoo hates. Wonwoo looks away, shaking his head even though he wants it so badly. He wants Junhui to stay by his side, to make sure he gets into bed safely.

 

Then, he wants Junhui to climb into the bed with him. Wants to talk to Junhui about Mingyu. About what they're going to do, if he should be fearing for his life every second or if he can relax and enjoy this new romance. Wonwoo feels like crying more. He misses Junhui. He misses feeling.   
  
  
  
“If I were to hold you...you'd just hate me more.”  
  
  


Wonwoo wants to step closer, feel Junhui’s breath on his neck, breathe in Junhui’s scent. He knows what he's doing, and his conflicting feelings are so strong, they overshadow Junhui’s own will. Junhui stares at him, eyes filled with tears threatening to spill like Wonwoo's own. Junhui takes a step back, shaking his head no. Wonwoo feels the air escape his lungs. Junhui isn't listening to him anymore, he's acting on his own feelings and Wonwoo hates him for it.

  


He glares at Junhui, sinking further into this growing hate he has for his maker. He hates Junhui for not comforting him. For not staying away like he wants. He hates that Junhui isn’t touching him right now.  
  
  
“I'm going now, Wonwoo.”  
  
  
  
Junhui looks at Wonwoo, expecting the other to cling to him then, but Wonwoo stays still. It’s hard, trying to figure out which thoughts and feelings will be the correct ones to act on. If he gives in to what Wonwoo wants, there’s no doubt he’ll just be pushed away right after. This distance hurts too much, but not giving Wonwoo what he wants hurts more. Junhui steps forward, a hand reaching out, but he freezes when Wonwoo flinches, stepping back once.  
  
  
  
“Just go.”  
  
  
  
Junhui steps back, screaming in his mind to drown out Wonwoo’s thoughts. He nods once, giving in to his own selfish desires to look at Wonwoo. He just needed to see the expression on the other's face. Wonwoo’s fighting it. The need he has for Junhui and it’s the worst look Wonwoo could give him. He has-many times before.

  


Wonwoo forces himself to hold his head up high, tears in his eyes and jaw clenched as he stares at Junhui, brows raised, daring him to do something that they both know they’ll regret.  Wonwoo can give him this look all he wants and pretend like Junhui can’t hear the begging in his mind. Junhui has to pretend like he can’t hear Wonwoo telling himself how pathetic he is for wanting this. Junhui has had to pretend he can’t hear a lot of things with Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Goodnight, Wonwoo.”  
  
  
  
Saying his name hurts. Junhui turns away from Wonwoo. His head starts to ache, having to hear Wonwoo curse him out for leaving. It’s what’s best right now. Wonwoo has to sort out his own shit before they can make up. Junhui knows this, he’s rehearsed his own apology a hundred times now. All that needs to happen is Wonwoo allowing him to be in sight longer than five minutes without these conflicting emotions.

 

Their reconciliation might be soon, but who knows? Wonwoo might find something else about Junhui he wants to hate him for. The ground is cold underneath his bare feet as he makes his way back to Minghao’s room. He forgot to say where he was going, he’ll have to pick up a stranger to make up for the sudden disappearance. Minghao won’t be too mad though. He’s smart, probably already figured out why Junhui left.

 

This next meal will be a gift too, for being so understanding of something he has no clue about. No one in their world knows what it’s like to have a turned until they get one themselves. It isn’t something that’s easily taught in school-you just have to experience it.  
  
  
  
Everyday Junhui wishes he could have waited to experience it.  


  
*^*^*^*^*

  


Having made it back to their room and succumbing to only a small self pity party of drinking away a bag and a half, Wonwoo feels better. His good mood only lasts for a short time, remembering that half a bag is basically all he has leftover from his food run. Currently, he lays on Mingyu’s bed, shifting onto his back with a sigh as he stares up at the ceiling. He put his earbuds in hours ago but forgot to play anything. He misses Mingyu and wearing his clothes and lying in his bed isn’t enough. He shuts his eyes, focusing on Mingyu's scent.

  


Wonwoo's hand presses down on his stomach, fingers light while pushing up Mingyu's hoodie. His own touch gives him nothing, but he still plays with the button his jeans. He moves onto his side, debating if he's really about to jerk off on Mingyu's bed. Wonwoo opens his eyes, sitting up. Someone's standing in front of their door. He walks over and opens the door abruptly. He expects another asshole turned, instead ome of Mingyu’s friends stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes, hand frozen mid air.   
  
  
  
“Oh right, Mingyu went home.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods, watching them rub the back of their neck. They stand up straight suddenly, stepping forward making Wonwoo’s grip on their door knob tighten.  
  
  
  
“Hey, could you just leave this on his desk or something?” The friend twists their body, reaching around in  their backpack and pulling out what a small wrapped box. “I totally spaced the other day.”  
  
  
  
He hands Wonwoo the box despite Wonwoo not saying anything. Wonwoo takes it, and something clicks in his mind from breathing in this kid’s scent.  
  
  
  
“..You’re Hoshi, right?”  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure at first, but he recognizes this scent. Hoshi nods, smiling at him.  
  
  
  
“You can call me Soonyoung, if you'd prefer.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods slow, watching Soonyoung close his backpack, hands gripping at both straps as he stares at Wonwoo. Apparently this isn’t enough conversation. Wonwoo looks around, mentally saying Sooyoung's name in his head before he gives into the boy’s friendly stare.  
  
  
  
“Hey Soonyoung, can I ask you something?”  
  
  
  
It still sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but he said it right. Soonyoung’s smile falters but he nods.  
  
  
  
“You're making me nervous but sure, what's up?”  
  
  
  
Maybe this is going too far as a topic for an unofficial first conversation between just them, but Wonwoo can’t be bothered to care. Surely from how close those two are, Soonyoung has to know about his and Mingyu’s relationship, so maybe he’ll know how to silence the thoughts that have plaguing Wonwoo’s mind since Mingyu’s told him he was leaving.  
  
  
  
“Did Mingyu go home because of me?”  
  
  
  
Soonyoung’s face scrunches up in confusion.  
  
  
  
“Not that I know of?”

 

He says it like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, making Wonwoo feel some kind of relief until Soonyoung frowns at him.

 

“Why, did you fight or something?”

 

His tone changes into something unsure and Wonwoo’s doubt is back full force.  
  
  
  
“Well no, but-"  
  
  
  
Soonyoung nods, making a weird sound like he remembered something. Wonwoo feels exhausted  being in his presence for this long.  
  
  
  
“He went home for his birthday, you two are chill.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s hand slips off the doorknob.  
  
  
  
“His what?”  
  
  
  
Soonyoung’s eyes flick down towards Wonwoo’s hand before he nods to himself, a content smile on his face. Wonwoo stares at his other hand, noticing the bow of the box.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, his mom's cooking is so good like, Mingyu’s great at cooking too  but his Mom-"  
  
  
  
Wonwoo cuts him off.  
  
  
  
“I'm sorry, birthday..?”  
  
  
  
He blinks at Wonwoo, feeling nervous from the sudden heavy air between them. This doesn’t make sense to him. Mingyu not even telling him his birthday is weird to Wonwoo, then again, Wonwoo never asked. He doesn’t ask about a lot of things and now he feels bad.  
  
  
  
“Why didn't he say anything?”  
  
  
  
He asks Soonyoung, trying not to sound hurt. Soonyoung purses his lips, debating if he should say something or not. Wonwoo feels the need to make Soonyoung tell him, but he stands still, waiting for the mini debate in Soonyoung’s mind to end.  
  
  
  
“You know how when it's your birthday, it's just expected that everyone's nice and you get whatever you want?”

 

Wonwoo nods despite not having experience with that. Soonyoung scratches at the side of his face.

 

“Mingyu isn't into being taken care of-to be honest, he only allows our friend Jihoon to do that kind of stuff to him.”

 

Soonyoung frowns and Wonwoo, for some reason, is still bothered by the lack of birthday knowledge.

 

“Anyway, he probs didn't wanna burden you, especially ‘cause it's you.”

 

Wonwoo nods, but he really wants to see Mingyu now.

  


“Where does he live?”  
  
  
  
The question just falls out of Wonwoo’s mouth. Soonyoung gawks at him  
  
  
  
“What the hell, that's so cute you have to go to him.”

 

Wonwoo nods, feeling less confident than his voice.  
  
  
“Thanks. Address?”  
  
  
  
Soonyoung searches on his person before pulling his cellphone out of his backpack. His phone makes the unlocking sound and Wonwoo grimaces at how loud the volume of his typing is. He hates it when Junhui has his volume up. Junhui likes the sound when he types and it just pisses Wonwoo off more. Soonyoung looks up from his phone, not reading Wonwoo’s foul mood.

  


“Are you gonna get him anything?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo calms down. He doesn't remember what Mingyu likes.  
  
  
  
“I uh…”  
  
  
  
Dogs, coffee, and movies. Wonwoo knows more but for some reason those are the only things coming to mind.  
  
  
  
“Don't sweat it, if you want, you can team up with me?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo holds the box, raising a brow in question on what he'd be teaming up on.  
  
  
  
“Thanks..but I’ll figure something out.”  
  
  
  
The other hums, not moving or telling Wonwoo what it is.  
  
  
  
“No problem. You know, the rest of us were kind of weary about you, but you're a good dude, I can tell.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo frowns, staring at Soonyoung’s smile.  
  
  
  
“Thanks?”  
  
  
  
He thinks that was a compliment, he isn’t sure. Soonyoung seems to read his thoughts clear, smile falling off his face fast.  
  
  
  
“Don't take it the wrong way, like you're cool but, you look scary sometimes and it's just that...you don't really talk to anyone unless you have to. We're really attached to Mingyu, and he barely tells us anything about you so we've kinda been curious, since we know next to nothing about you or your cousin.”  
  
  
  
Soonyoung laughs and Wonwoo tries not to get too hung up on Mingyu telling people that Junhui's his cousin. Wonwoo nods, easily slipping into his school personality.  
  
  
  
“I'm really boring once you get to know me so, just keeping the mystery alive.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs. That sounded stupid out loud. He's just trying to seem nice, and forgot his socializing skills are shit. Soonyoung smiles back so he has to be doing something right. Soonyoung shifts his weight from one foot to the other, eyes dancing past Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Cool, I gotta go. That psych paper has been kicking my ass all week.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo frowns at him.  
  
  
  
“Do we have that class together..?”  
  
  
  
If he remembers correctly, there aren't that many people in the class anyway. He might’ve seen Soonyoung before now. Soonyoung is able to read him easily. Wonwoo's seen so many faces, they all blur together after a while.   
  
  
  
“I’m gonna go.”  
  
  
  
Soonyoung half laughs as Wonwoo nods, face feeling warm. He should really pay attention to his surroundings more. He closes the door, feeling anxious from what he’s going to do now. He can’t just show up at Mingyu’s house-that’d be weird. His eyes fall to his phone on his desk.

  
Before he met Junhui, his birthdays were fine. Nothing happened on them, no beatings, just ignoring and that was okay. After he met Junhui, the other would come by and steal him into the night for a few hours before he had to be brought back. Wonwoo usually looked forward to his birthday then, but that was before Junhui turned him.

 

He is not smart enough to fool Mingyu into telling him a gift option. Wonwoo can only ask permission to come over empty handed.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^*

 

 

“Where do you think you're going..?”  
  
  
  
The end credits for _The Descent_ play as Mingyu’s kid sister stands by their front door. Mingyu looks at their mom, frowning at her sudden strict tone. Minseo chews on her lip nervously, stepping away from the door.  
  
  
  
“Kyla texted, said I left a book at her place so she's bringing it and then we were gonna eat something.”  
  
  
  
Minseo’s small voice is barely heard above the T.V. Their mom shakes her head. Mingyu feels bad.    
  
  
  
“It's your brother's birthday, come sit back down.”  
  
  
  
She points to their dad’s recliner, having occupied his sister's spot. Mingyu sits up, glancing at Minseo.  
  
  
  
“Mom, it's fine. We can watch _Twister_ if she leaves.”  
  
  
  
He tries to let Minseo escape, persuading their mom with a movie his sister hates on. There’s no reason for her to have to stay and spend even more quality family time anyway.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, come on mom, please..? I'll be right down the street.”  
  
  
  
Minseo almost whines, something she rarely does.  
  
  
  
“Back before nine.”  
  
  
  
Their mom’s defenses are weak tonight. Mingyu grins. She’s always soft and willing to spoil them on birthdays.  
  
  
  
“What at least make it ten-”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares at her with wide eyes, slightly shaking his head no in a warning manner. Their mom sits up, raising her brows at Minseo. Maybe her defenses aren’t as weak as Mingyu had thought. Minseo catches on quick, sobering up as she opens their front door.  
  
  
  
“Nevermind. Thank you. Bye.”  
  
  
  
She closes it, leaving Mingyu to smile down at his lap.  
  
  
  
“Oh wait, no more movies.”  
  
  
  
His mom changes the channel from the blue screen back to cable. Mingyu stares at her, a pout on his lips.  
  
  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
  
He asks, but his mom won’t look at him, eyes squinting at the T.V.  
  
  
  
“I can watch our show now, that's why.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu purses his lips, staring at her with a frown. He really should make a big deal for Minseo at their mom finishing a show they're both watching.   
  
  
  
“Wow, fine.”  
  
  
  
He fakes his hurt, getting up off the couch.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, but I only have two more episodes before the season finale and I really want to finish it while she's out.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles, shaking his head at her.  
  
  
  
“Mom, it's okay, I need to study anyway.”  
  
  
  
He stands by the stairs. His mom gives him an appreciative smile, grabbing the throw blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
“Okay, I'll bring you something to eat later?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu shakes his head no, pressing a hand to his gut.  
  
  
  
“Thanks but, you don't have to. Dinner was really good.”  
  
  
  
She hums, own hand on her stomach as she agrees with him. Mingyu gives her one last smile before he heads upstairs.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^* 

  
  
  
His studying is short lived when his mom calls for ice cream. Mingyu closes his books, now hearing the rain. Thunder is distant, but it still makes him sit up on his bedroom floor, thoughts going to Wonwoo. He nearly jumps when his phone vibrates in his desk. He stands, heart racing seeing Wonwoo’s name on the screen. His hands are shaking when he unlocks his phone, clicking on the message.  
  
  
  
_Is it raining for you too?_  
  
  
  
His first text from Wonwoo. Mingyu barely registers what it says, too busy pressing his fist to his lips, eyes clenching shut with the threat of tears stinging them. He calms down, rereading the message again, heart hammering in his chest. His thumbs are shaking trying to type out his reply.  
  
  
  
_Just noticed it now..you okay?_  
  
  
  
He hits send after rereading it only a few thousand times. Mingyu immediately locks his phone, afraid to wait for Wonwoo’s next message-if there’s a next message. He walks out of his room, heading down the stairs. His thoughts are racing. Maybe Wonwoo texted him on accident, that’s possible-  
  
  
  
His phone buzzes again and Mingyu nearly trips.  
  
  
  
_I'm okay_  
  
  
  
After a few seconds, another message pops up. The emoji with its tongue sticking out stares back at him. Mingyu almost drops his phone, hand covering his mouth. _Wonwoo uses emojis._ Mingyu feels the urge to screenshot this and send it to the group chat. His phone buzzes again and he wants to cry.  
  
  
  
_I miss you_  
  
  
  
Mingyu bites down on his lip, stopping the ugly noise he was about to let out from reading that.  He takes a deep breath, calming himself and deciding not to immediately type out that he missed Wonwoo too. He needs to take this golden opportunity to showcase his flirting skills.  
  
  
  
_It's been a day_  
  
  
  
He smiles, seeing Wonwoo’s message pop up almost immediately after.  
  
  
  
_Shut up_.  
  
  
  
Mingyu continues down the stairs with a giant grin. He chews nervously on his bottom lip, tasting blood as he gives up on flirting and types what he wants to say.  
  
  
  
_It was awful not having you next to me last night_  
  
  
  
He hopes that wasn’t weird to send. Mingyu stares at their messages, not believing that they’ve already texted enough for him to be able to scroll. His mom isn't on the couch and Mingyu takes another breath before meeting up with her in the kitchen.

 

“Vanilla?”

 

Mingyu nods, saying his thanks as she hands him the tub. He sets his phone down on the counter, taking out a bowl and spoon robotically.  
  
  
  
_Yeah it was lonely_  
  
  
Mingyu’s dead. That’s the only explanation as to why this is even happening. He looks back at his mom, afraid that she's seen and is going to judge him for what he says next.  
  
  
  
_It's lonely right now_  
  
  
  
He coughs. Mingyu can’t believe he actually sent that. He turns to face his mom, spoon in his mouth as he sits down at the island. She's on her own phone, not noticing his red face.  
  
  
  
_How do we fix this?_  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s jaw drops staring at Wonwoo’s message. The spoon falls and he meets his mom's gaze. He quickly closes his phone, hunching over his bowl.

 

“You sick?”

 

His mom presses a hand to his forehead, ignoring him shaking his head no. She pulls back, clicking her tongue at his have melted ice cream. Mingyu looks back down at his phone, trying to figure out what to type. His mom starts putting the ice cream away and their broom falls in front of their patio doors. his mom lets out a dramatic gasp, hand over her chest as she stares wide eyed at Mingyu. 

 

“Company is coming.”

 

Mingyu squints at her, watching her pick it back up.

  


“That's not what that means.”

 

He shakes her head, listening to her bullshitted reasons on how it does mean something.  Her chair scoots back against the tile and Mingyu can tell her eyes are on him, but he's too lost in texting.  
  
  
  
_You could come over..?_  
  
  
  
He’s had to of gone too far now.  Mingyu’s phone screen dims and he’s filled with immediate regret. No way would Wonwoo be okay with doing that.

 

  
  
_Is that okay?_  
  
  
  
Mingyu has to stop himself from typing, _hell yeah it’s okay._ He swallows thickly, mouth feeling dry.  
  
  
  
_I want you to._  
  
  
  
His thumb hovers over send. Maybe they shouldn’t do this...Mingyu doesn’t know. The seconds tick by and he caves, adding his address and then sends without a second thought. Wonwoo replies in almost the same minute.   
  
  
  
_Be there soon._  
  
  
  
Mingyu feels like the wind's been knocked out of him. He doesn't know what to say back so he lays his phone down. He stares into his bowl for a few minutes after that. He doesn’t even hear his mom put her dishes in the sink, or the doorbell ring.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu, there's a very handsome boy at the door.”  
  
  
  
He stares at her before he snaps out of it and stands. His mom looks up at him, a smile on her face and Mingyu feels like he's dreaming walking out of the kitchen.   
  
  
  
“Wonwoo.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's standing his living room, hair damp from the rain. The hoodie he has on is too big for him and Mingyu wants to sink into the floor at it being his.

 

  
“Hi.”  
  
  
Wonwoo pushes off his hood, a hand running through his damp hair once. He nervously smiles at Mingyu, other hand gripping at his bag.  
  
  
  
“Hey.”  
  
  
  
His voice doesn't sound like his own. He's still staring at Wonwoo when his mom walks past, making him snap out of it. She’s standing at Mingyu’s side, watching as Mingyu has a mental breakdown. He isn't sure what to do. Kiss Wonwoo? Embrace him in his arms right here? His mom decides for him, stepping towards Wonwoo, her hands clasped together at her waist the way she always has to hold them when she's excited.  
  
  
  
“So..who's this?”  
  
  
  
She has that knowing look in her eyes, her smile growing as she switches her gaze between Mingyu and Wonwoo. He shifts his gaze from Wonwoo's face, glancing at the floor.  
  
  
  
“This is my roommate, Wonwoo.”  
  
  
  
He looks up in time to see her take another step towards Wonwoo, who is now giving her a smile Mingyu’s never seen before. He's really nervous right now, Mingyu glances down at Wonwoo's hand forming into a fist. Wonwoo holds out his  other hand to her, which she gladly takes, shaking it excitedly.  
  
  
  
“Sorry for coming over like this, Mrs-”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s mom cuts him off, shaking her head at him.  
  
  
  
“No-no, you can call me mom.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu almost shrieks. The two drop their hands and Mingyu clears his throat.  
  
  
  
“ _Mom_ , pleasecontinue your show.”  
  
  
  
He begs her with his entire soul though his eyes that she gets how embarrassing this is for him. His mom is smart. She nods, giving him a big smile when he grabs Wonwoo’s hand.  
  
  
  
“Come on.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo squeezes his hand once and Mingyu honestly thinks he's dreaming.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu, door open, okay?”  
  
  
  
His mom says far too loudly, making them pause going up the stairs. Mingyu looks at her, a scream threatening to crawl it's way out. His face is red when he nods to her, quickly pulling Wonwoo up the stairs.

 


	11. chapter 11

When Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, it’s to turn around and slowly close his door. He leaves it open just a crack-not even a crack,  just a slight push of the wind would shut it completely. Mingyu turns around and Wonwoo's folded his hoodie over his arms.  
  
  
“You can put your things down, if you’d like.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu gestures to his desk chair. Wonwoo nods, apparently not fazed by the encounter they had with Mingyu’s mom. Wonwoo doesn't move, eyes glancing around. Mingyu takes the opportunity to openly stare. Wonwoo's got on a striped long sleeved shirt, and Mingyu’s kind of disappointed that it isn't also his.   
  
  
“I didn't know you liked art.”

 

He points to the print on Mingyu's door. Mingyu nods, face feeling red. He's certainly never spoken about art in front of Wonwoo, so seeing his room must be weird.  
  
  
  
“It's just a hobby.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu watches Wonwoo step past him, getting closer to the print.   
  
  
  
“What's it called?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, glancing back at him.  
  
  
  
“ _Saturn devouring his son_.”  
  
  
  
God, he's so nervous. Wonwoo is here, in his room. Not their room, but his own fucking room, where he grew up. He can't seem to catch his breath. Mingyu shoves his clammy hands into his front pockets and then takes them out, finding his posture stupid. He stands up straighter, stiff as hell and just watches Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Kinda dark.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo turns away from him and Mingyu lets out a nervous laugh. He clears his throat, nodding as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
  
  
  
“Seokmin gave it to me back when we were kids, had nightmares for a month.”  
  
  
  
He tries to sound casual but he’s so sure Wonwoo can hear his racing heart. Wonwoo frowns at him, a smile on his lips that makes his knees go weak.  
  
  
  
“Why keep it up?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu watches Wonwoo like a hawk as he glances over the other prints covering the walls. Wonwoo stands in front of his bed, squinting at a giant _Keith Haring_ print.  
  
  
  
“It was covered with some clothes, but I guess my mom moved those to storage.”  
  
  
  
He needs to sit down. Wonwoo laughs once, not looking back at him.  
  
  
  
“Seems you like it.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo says, eyes still glued to Mingyu’s wall.  
  
  
  
“It was a gift.”

 

Mingyu clears his throat, in desperate need for the water bottle on his bedside table.

 

“And he kept coming over after, knew he was checking to see if I still had it up. It'd be too much work to put it up every time he swung by.”  
  
  
  
He's rambling. Wonwoo doesn't notice.   
  
  
  
“What's this one called?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods at a _Monet_.  
  
  
  
“ _Vétheuil in the_..something..”  
  
  
  
He trails off, mind a jumbled mess. He’s so sure that isn’t the correct name but he can’t think straight right now. Wonwoo walks away from his bed, over to the window. It’s stopped raining, which is probably why Wonwoo’s comfortable sitting there.  
  
  
  
“It’s pretty, but it hurts my eyes.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo blinks a few times and Mingyu’s heart is starting to calm down. He smiles, nodding.  
  
  
  
“Most of his paintings do that.” Wonwoo looks at him confused. Mingyu's smile falters. “ _Monet..Claude Monet_..?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo shrugs and Mingyu doesn't know what else to talk about. He's still so incredibly nervous.  
  
  
  
“I know _Van Gogh_ and that's it.”  
  
  
  
If he wasn’t  on the verge of a panic attack, he’d probably take this opportunity to show off what he knows and sound cool for once.  
  
  
  
“Why do you have so many of this _Monet’s_ paintings?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, sitting back on the windowsill. Mingyu shrugs, looking down at his feet.  
  
  
  
“I like them.”  
  
  
  
God, he sounded so lame then. Wonwoo nods at his answer, standing up and walking over to Mingyu’s desk and Mingyu feels panic rise in his gut when Wonwoo stares at one drawing far too long.  
  
  
  
“Is that me..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu frowns, nerves leaving him as he walks over to Wonwoo, staring at the drawing of someone’s eyes. He honestly has no memory of drawing this but..those are Wonwoo’s eyes for sure.  
  
  
  
“I..believe so, yes.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo has nice features, so of course Mingyu wanted to draw him. Wonwoo’s still looking at it and Mingyu feels the need to rip it off the wall.   
  
  
  
“So..it’s raining, huh?”  
  
  
  
He coughs, rubbing at the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
“It's a nice drawing.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles, looking at him.  
  
  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu answers too quick. The air gets awkward between them, the wind outside makes the wind chimes ring. Wonwoo looks to his side, obviously aware of them now. Mingyu hopes he’s a fan of that noise.  
  
  
  
“Soonyoung stopped by.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo tells him, walking past to Mingyu's desk chair. He sets down his bag, back facing Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“What for?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu attempts to lean back against his desk, but the image of it falling underneath him makes him stand up. He watches as Wonwoo unzips his bag.  
  
  
  
“Your birthday present.”  


Mingyu looks down at the box, then to Wonwoo, mouth going dry.  
  
  
  
“Oh..”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks away. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now. It’s not that big a deal that Hoshi told, but then again, Mingyu didn’t want Wonwoo to know. It's stupid, but Mingyu feels bad. He should've at least said something.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, I just don't really care about it to like..make it a big deal?”  
  
  
  
The air gets awkward again.  
  
  
  
“You don't have to be..but uhm..happy birthday.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks at him, clearly wanting him to just take the box. Mingyu stares down at it, knowing already that it isn't actually anything but a glitter bomb. Birthday gifts are not something his friend group does for him, and it's Hoshi.   
  
  
  
“I didn't know what to get you, sorry for coming empty handed.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sets the bomb down behind them. He shakes his head no, invading Wonwoo’s space, pulling him into a hug.  
  
  
  
“I don't care about gifts, just the fact that you're here is beyond amazing.”  
  
  
  
His voice gets lost as he buries his face in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo’s arms tighten around his waist, and he knows they already went over this but he needs to say it out loud to Wonwoo.   
  
  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu pulls back first, only a little bit, his face still so close to Wonwoo's. It occurs a bit late to Mingyu what the look Wonwoo has on is.

  


“Did something happen?”

 

He asks, hands smoothing across Wonwoo's back. Wonwoo nods, doesn't start to cry or say more and Mingyu's okay with that.   
  
  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, voice barely above a whisper. Mingyu glances to his side, staring at his door. They can both hear the T.V from up here but Mingyu doesn’t care. He nods after a few more seconds and that’s all Wonwoo needs before he’s pulling Mingyu closer, kissing him. Every sense of his is put into overdrive as they stumble closer to his bed. Wonwoo turns them, bed creaking under their weight as Mingyu sinks further into the mattress with Wonwoo on top of him.  
  
  
  
Mingyu tastes bitter, Wonwoo frowns. He recognizes this taste as ice cream. He easily forgets about it when Mingyu’s hand is on his thigh, holding him closer. Wonwoo's hands grip at Mingyu’s shirt, body warming up fast under his touch. He can feel the tears stinging at his eyes, but he just clenches them shut tighter.

  


Wonwoo holds his voice in as their positions change, feeling a desperate whine building at his throat. His arms wrap around Mingyu's neck, needing to feel more of him, and not just to _feel_ something. His breathing is heavy when Mingyu breaks the kiss, lips trailing down his neck. Wonwoo opens his eyes, gaze falling over the scattered books on Mingyu's floor.  
  
  
  
“Were you studying?”  
  
  
  
He asks breathless. Mingyu’s hand is under his shirt now, nails dragging down his stomach, making him arch up into the other's  touch.  
  
  
  
“Who cares.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s voice sounds rough against his neck.  Teeth skim across Wonwoo’s collar bone. His breath hitches when Mingyu’s hips grind down. He's pretty sure he never said out loud how much good sex does for his current situation, so everything Mingyu is doing right now is of his own wants. Wonwoo closes his eyes, somehow able to think about where they are right now. They need to stop. They really can’t be doing this, not when Mingyu’s mom is home, not when anyone is, because Wonwoo wants to be loud. It kills him to do this, but he pushes at Mingyu’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
“You should finish studying.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu when he feels the younger remove himself, hovering over him.  
  
  
  
“Wha-Wonwoo?”  
  
  
  
He almost whines and Wonwoo’s lips form a thin line. He shrugs, still unable to meet Mingyu’s gaze. He knows his eyes have changed and he knows Mingyu can see that but he isn’t sure he’s comfortable with them going any further. Things moved a little too fast there, with the night he's had and where they are, all they should do is be next to each other. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu searching his face, very obviously not believing Wonwoo is serious.   
  
  
  
After a few more seconds, Mingyu sits up, hand running through his hair as he gets off of his bed. He sits back down on his floor, feeling defeated. It's not like he was about to try and have sex with Wonwoo, he wouldn't dare do that with anyone home. Maybe he was going to fast and it came off too much for Wonwoo. Something is wrong with him, and Mingyu doesn't want to pry, but Wonwoo still wants him near and that’s enough for Mingyu to try and comfort the other. Mingyu just missed him.

 

He doesn't hold anything against Wonwoo for pushing him away but still, him having to return to his studies seems like a punishment. Wonwoo wipes at his mouth, watching Mingyu pull his books back onto his lap. He listens for any changes downstairs before standing. Mingyu looks like he's been put on timeout, knees up to his chest with a frown on his face as he stares at a textbook.  Wonwoo pulls down his sleeves, standing in front of Mingyu's legs, waiting for the other to look up at him.

  


Mingyu drops his legs, and Wonwoo sits down, back pressing into Mingyu's chest. Mingyu silently raises the book over Wonwoo's head, holding it out more so he can read better. He's happier now, Wonwoo can tell without even looking back at him. Wonwoo glances down at the book, frowning at the text. Hopefully Mingyu will finish soon because there's not much for him to do to keep himself occupied.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^*

 

  
Wonwoo squirms a bit, wanting to seek comfort on Mingyu’s wooden floors but having zero success. It's been at least thirty minutes since they've sat down and he's over it. He huffs, frustrated, Mingyu's arms adjust right away to his movements. Mingyu remains still, concentrating on the material and Wonwoo's self control is quickly leaving him. He can feel Mingyu’s breath against his ear, Mingyu’s arms tighten around his shoulders, forcing his body to lean back more.  
  
  
  
He feels like an idiot being the one to put a stop to their activities from earlier. To be honest, he's surprised at himself for how long he's sat like this with Mingyu. Almost as surprised as he feels for Mingyu still reading without any complaints or touches.   
  
  
“Half a page more..”  
  
  
  
Soft lips press against his neck and then Mingyu’s resting his chin on his shoulder, bringing the textbook closer.  Wonwoo's face reddens, half glad that Mingyu's paying attention to his boredness and half feeling the need to press his legs together. This is like a game, of course Mingyu isn't calm, he's just been making Wonwoo hold out for the hell of it. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu’s door, it’s still open but not enough for anyone passing by to see them. His mood has gotten better the longer he's embraced like this.   
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu closes the textbook, tossing it to his side. Wonwoo smiles, feeling Mingyu’s arms fall from his shoulders to hug at his waist. He hugs Wonwoo tight for a few seconds, before relaxing. Hands finding their way under Wonwoo’s shirt, resting low on his hips.  
  
  
  
“My eyes hurt..”  
  
  
  
Mingyu complains, thumb tracing over the dip in Wonwoo’s hip. Mingyu feels relief wash over him as Wonwoo relaxes against his chest. Wonwoo holds onto Mingyu’s hands, squeezing them once, needing further confirmation before he tries to move.  
  
  
  
“Are you finished with everything or is this a break?”  
  
  
  
He tries not to react when Mingyu drops his head, nuzzling into his neck. Wonwoo's stomach drops, hearing Mingyu let out a frustrated groan.  
  
  
  
“A break.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu kisses his neck once, sitting up more. He sighs and Wonwoo frowns.  
  
  
  
“Homework shouldn't be allowed on your birthday.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu laughs, a warmth spreading over his body from hearing Wonwoo's voice sound so cute. He wishes he could see Wonwoo's expression, easily picturing a pout on his lips. Mingyu looks up at the ceiling, eyes tracing over the familiar marks he and his friends made when they used to throw those sticky hand toys up there. Homework has no concept of time, he’d have to study for these exams even on his deathbed. Mingyu’s too tired to tell Wonwoo this. What he would rather do is kiss Wonwoo for as long as it took him to read that stupid chapter.  
  
  
  
“How thin are your walls?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, genuinely needing to know from a non-enhanced hearing point of view.  Mingyu raises his eyebrows, glancing over to his door. They’re thin, but Minseo won’t be back for awhile and even though his mom’s in the living room, he can hear the T.V loud and clear. She gets very invested into her shows, so whatever Wonwoo's wanting to do should be okay.  
  
  
  
“You can hear the T.V right?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods and Mingyu can tell it doesn't matter to Wonwoo that his walls insulation is non-existent. He can feel Wonwoo’s hands start to drag over his own. It tickles, so Mingyu presses a kiss behind Wonwoo's ear and the other pauses, letting Mingyu move his hand further up his torso. He jumps slightly when Mingyu’s fingers trail across his skin, thumb brushing over his nipple, other hand leaving his stomach to smooth over his upper thigh. Wonwoo’s head falls back onto Mingyu's shoulders, breath hitching as he closes his eyes.   

  


Mingyu’s hand moves slow to the inside of his thigh. This kind of touching is too much.   
  
  
  
“Okay..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's other hand slips out from Wonwoo’s shirt, dragging down his skin. He traces over the curves and dips, trying to memorize how Wonwoo feels. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's body reacting, flinching under his touch. His fingers play with the button on Wonwoo’s jeans, Wonwoo glances over at Mingyu's door again before nodding.  
  
  
  
“We'll have to be quiet..still okay?”  
  
  
  
Another kiss to his neck, Mingyu’s voice sounded lower and it takes a lot of willpower for Wonwoo not to make a sound because of it. He nods again and Mingyu unbuttons his jeans, pulling at the zipper and Wonwoo lets out a sharp breath right away. He just has to be quiet, but honestly he doesn't care about Mingyu's mom hearing them now. He needs Mingyu to touch him, though he was planning on doing something like this to Mingyu first, Wonwoo isn't about to put that plan into action.  
  
  
  
He bites down on his lip, hands forming into fists at his sides when Mingyu palms him through his boxers. It's hard not being able to make a sound. His breathing is more ragged, body reacting to the smallest of Mingyu's touches. Wonwoo's mouth hangs open, his legs spread, pushing Mingyu's legs farther with his own. His body slumps against Mingyu's chest. He covers his mouth when he feels Mingyu's hand dip into his boxers, wrapping around his cock.  
  
  
  
Mingyu readjusts his hand, a more firm grip and he strokes once. He's trying to make it so the friction isn't painful for Wonwoo, but the other doesn't seem to mind from the way he's bucking his hips up. Wonwoo lets out a strained whimper into the back of his hand, Mingyu pauses, listening for any indication that his mom's heard them. Wonwoo squirms in front of him, his own hand cupping over Mingyu's, making Mingyu move his wrist. His hips jerk up, trying to create a rhythm while Mingyu's distracted.  
  
  
  
Mingyu has to bite down hard on his lip, stopping the moan he would've let out from Wonwoo fucking himself into his hand. He’d love to listen to Wonwoo coming undone without holding his voice back, but he's honestly terrified of them getting caught. Still, Wonwoo's doing a good job at being quiet, so Mingyu tells him that, voice low, breath hitting Wonwoo's ear. He purposely slows his strokes. Wonwoo pushes back into him, struggling to make Mingyu's hand move, but they both know he could easily get his way. It's too much but at the same time not enough.

  


Wonwoo gives up, bringing both of his hands up to his mouth, fist failing to stop the high pitched moan he lets slip. Wonwoo's face warms, eyes opening a little. He didn't mean to be that loud. It's quickly forgotten, hips jerking up, feeling Mingyu's other hand move back up to his stomach. Mingyu kisses his neck again, making Wonwoo close his eyes. His hand moving faster.   
  
  
  
“I wish you didn't have to hold your voice back.”  

 

Mingyu's teeth pull at his earlobe, hand slowing again and Wonwoo lets out a frustrated huff. Mingyu nuzzles his face against Wonwoo's neck, smiling. Wonwoo’s fingers curl into his palms. He's close to finishing already but he doesn't want it to end this quickly. Mingyu's nails lightly drag down his stomach and Wonwoo bites down on his lip, fangs piercing into the skin.  
  
  
  
"Please, I’m-”  
  
  
  
He can only get out that much before Mingyu gets it, wrist flicking upwards at a faster pace, giving Wonwoo what he wants. He hears Mingyu laugh quietly, and there’s blood falling down his chin.  
  
  
  
“Go ahead. You can cum for me right?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods, biting down onto his hand to stifle the loud moan he lets escape. Mingyu freezes, but his hand continues to move, slowly pumping Wonwoo as his orgasm hits him in short waves. His cum hits his shirt and he’s too spent to care. Maybe talking like that was going to far, but Wonwoo seems to have liked it. His body trembles against Mingyu’s. He has to bite down into Wonwoo's shoulder, hiding his red face, but it only makes Wonwoo let out a quiet moan.

 

Mingyu has no idea where the confidence to say that came from. He listens for any movement outside his door, the T.V is still blaring loudly, so he relaxes, loving the feeling of Wonwoo pressed against him. He removes his hand from Wonwoo's boxers, frowning at the mess on his hand and having nothing to wipe it on. Wonwoo sits up, breathing still heavy and Mingyu watches as he takes off his shirt, tossing it. Then, Wonwoo's turning around, hands on Mingyu's shoulders as he sits on Mingyu's lap.  
  
  
  
Mingyu's speechless, watching as Wonwoo grabs his hand, pulling it up to his mouth. Eyes hooded, he licks his own cum off of Mingyu's fingers. Wonwoo's tongue tickles against the pads of his fingertips. He sucks fully on one of Mingyu's fingers, a fang scraping against the skin lightly. Mingyu doesn't mind, even if it feels like thousands of papercuts. He pulls his hand away, wiping the blood of his face. Mingyu's cupping Wonwoo's face then, bringing their lips together.

 

It's hurried and he frowns at the taste of metal but continues sucking on Wonwoo's tongue. Mingyu desperately wants to do this for days. He feels Wonwoo's hands at the hem of his shirt and has to break the kiss, pulling back to stare into Wonwoo's black eyes.  
  
  
  
“We can't, Wonwoo we-”  
  
  
  
Mingyu throws his head back against his bed, feeling Wonwoo palm him through his jeans. They really can't do more, Wonwoo was barely quiet and if they continue, Mingyu most definitely won't be able to hold his own voice back. He groans under his breath, putting his hand on top of Wonwoo's, stopping him from unbuttoning his jeans.  
  
  
  
“I'll be quiet please, Mingyu?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's voice is breathy, borderline whining at Mingyu for them to do more. Mingyu lifts his head, glancing at his door. He cups Wonwoo's cheek, trying hard not to die when Wonwoo leans into his touch.  
  
  
  
“But I won't be, I'm sorry.”  
  
  
  
Suddenly Wonwoo freezes, body going stiff.  
  
  
  
“She's listening for us.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo removes himself, climbing over him before he can register what Wonwoo's said.  
  
  
  
“Wha-ow, Wonwoo?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu holds his shoulder from where Wonwoo's knee dug into it. He sits up, glancing behind himself to see his blankets falling down over a now Wonwoo sized lump on his bed. Mingyu holds back a laugh, about to ask Wonwoo to come out. He hears the T.V shut off and then his mom’s steps up the stairs. Mingyu panics, shoving Wonwoo's shirt under his bed and quickly picking his book back up, placing it on his lap and opening it to a random page. He takes a few deep breaths, concentrating on the page.

  


There's a small knock and then his mom is in his doorway, staring at her hand on the doorknob.  
  
  
“Thought I said to keep the door open?”  
  
  
  
His mom has a playful smile gracing her lips and Mingyu's face flushes.  
  
  
  
“It is open, technically.”  
  
  
  
She raises one brow at him before nodding, deciding to give him that. Mingyu coughs, awkwardly motioning to the lump on his bed.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Wonwoo was really tired and the T.V was too loud.”  
  
  
  
He smiles as his mom nods understandably, looking at Wonwoo huddled under Mingyu's blankets. She smiles down at him, not seeming suspicious of anything.

 

“Don't stay up too late, birthday boy.”

 

He’s sure she probably knows Wonwoo isn’t asleep, but not what they just got done doing.  
  
  
  
“I won't.”  
  
  
  
He nods, looking back down at his book.  
  
  
  
“Ah, Minseo should be home soon, make sure she locks up. Goodnight.”  
  
  
  
His mom smiles at him again, her voice stern but face warm. He nods, breathing having returned to normal.    
  
  
  
“I will, night mom.”  
  
  
  
She closes his door. Mingyu waits until she’s at the bottom of the stairs before pushing his book off his lap.  
  
  
  
“You can sit up now.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu lays a hand on what he thinks is Wonwoo’s thigh. He hears Wonwoo make a weird noise and then the covers are being pushed back, revealing his reddened face.  
  
  
  
“She heard us-Mingyu she had to.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sits up more, shaking his head, hands covering his face. Mingyu smiles at him, pulling his hands back.  
  
  
  
“Trust me, I've been caught doing much worse and I can say with confidence, she did not hear us.”  
  
  
  
His face burns as Wonwoo stares at him. Wonwoo looks away, deciding to trust his word.  
  
  
  
“God, why did I think that was a good idea.”  
  
  
  
This makes Mingyu laugh quietly. He moves, sitting down on his bed. Wonwoo’s hands shift, holding his.  


  
“Was that..weird for you?”  
  
  
He needed to ask. Mingyu looks down at their hands, running his thumbs along Wonwoo’s knuckles. What they did earlier wasn’t really that out there or anything, but from the few times they’ve messed around, being that vocal wasn’t a thing.  
  
  
  
“No..I liked it.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu glances at Wonwoo’s neck. It’s red, both from his blush and from the marks Mingyu's left that are already fading away.  
  
  
  
“Is your shoulder okay?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's hand hovers over the one he kneed. Mingyu nods, hand covering his.  
  
  
  
“You didn't hurt me.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles at him, lying but the ache is subsiding every second. Wonwoo looks away from him, nodding once.  
  
  
  
“I'm sor-holy shit, are those scented markers?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo pushes back the covers onto Mingyu’s lap, hurriedly getting out of bed. His pants are loose around his waist, back exposed to Mingyu. Wonwoo picks up a pack of markers from his desk.  
  
  
  
“It's missing grape.”  
  
  
  
He frowns at the box, glancing back at Mingyu.   
  
  
  
“Oh, I threw that out. Grapes gross.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu waves him off, he shifts on his bed, sitting with his legs crossed. Wonwoo glares at him.  
  
  
  
“You're gross.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo brings an uncapped marker up to his nose, his eyes widening.  
  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, staring at the marker.  
  
  
  
“This one smells like you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo holds out the marker and Mingyu can read that it’s the cotton candy one.   
  
  
  
“Bullshit?”  
  
  
  
He smiles, confused. Wonwoo nods his head.  
  
  
  
“This is what your blood smells like.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks at him even more confused, watching Wonwoo sniff the marker again.  
  
  
  
“Well that's...weird. Does everyone’s smell like that?”  
  
  
  
He sits up, curiosity growing. Wonwoo purses his lips, eyes only on the marker.  
  
  
  
“Nope, Jihoon smells like febreeze, and your other friend, Soonyoung? He smells like cough syrup.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo puts the marker down, reaching for another one. Orange-Mingyu’s favorite one in the pack. He puts aside his need to steal it from Wonwoo and pays attention to what Wonwoo's told him.  
  
  
  
“Are you being serious?”  
  
  
  
There's no way blood has a scent other than the gross metal. Wonwoo laughs then, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“I'm fucking with you.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu laughs with Wonwoo, watching him put down the pack and walking back over to his bed. He switches the marker from one hand to the other, sitting down next to a frowning Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“How can my blood be so addicting or whatever, but smell so gross?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stops tossing the marker and shrugs.  
  
  
  
“It smells good to us, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods slow, unable to think of anything else to make Wonwoo elaborate on that. He's still so curious of Wonwoo's world  
  
  
  
“This does smell like you though. Blood smells like blood, but everyone's just vaguely smells like other things on top of the metallic.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo holds the marker up to his nose again, eyes big as he watches Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“Okay-okay, stop huffing the marker. It's pretty old, I don't think it's non-toxic.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo pulls his arm back, blinking at him.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu, I can't get sick.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu doesn’t care, he nods curtly.  
  
  
  
“Okay fine, stop before it's scentless.”  
  
  
  
He goes to grab it but Wonwoo moves his hand back again. Mingyu stares at the marker, then to Wonwoo, brow quirked.   
  
  
  
“Make me.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo challenges, sticking his tongue out. That's the last straw. Mingyu lunges forward, pushing Wonwoo down on his bed. Wonwoo yelps, laughter erupting from his chest as Mingyu gets on top of him. He tickles Wonwoo’s sides, not letting up even with the insults coming from under him. Mingyu freezes from torturing Wonwoo, glancing at his door. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs that he quickly recognizes as his sister.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo calms down some, his laughter dying off as they both listen to Minseo’s steps. She walks past Mingyu’s room and goes into her own. Mingyu glances down at Wonwoo and his stomach drops. He takes in his new view. His hands lay flat on Wonwoo's bare chest. Wonwoo’s hands are at either side of his head, one holding onto the marker for dear life. Mingyu shouldn't be in this position right now, not with how he's still feeling. Wonwoo always seems fragile to Mingyu until he touches him. Wonwoo's body is solid and strong underneath him.

  


Wonwoo's laughter sounds light and airy still. He's slower to realize how Mingyu’s feeling. The air is changing between them and Mingyu needs to do something, get off of him or crack a joke. Anything to stop them from acting on the fact that Mingyu’s half hard and straddling Wonwoo. He doesn't want to move.  

  


Wonwoo's staring up at him, now quiet. Mingyu moves his hands up Wonwoo's chest, smoothing over his shoulders as he leans down. Wonwoo closes his eyes and Mingyu smiles, hands trailing up his arms. His smile grows as his hands find Wonwoo’s. Mingyu then licks Wonwoo’s face, feeling Wonwoo squirm under him, his hand opens as he tries to sit up and that’s when Mingyu successfully grabs the marker.

  


He rolls off of Wonwoo and onto his back, laughing as he holds the marker to his chest. Wonwoo glares down at him,  rubbing at his cheek.  
  
  
  
“What are you, a dog?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs as Mingyu sits up. Mingyu holds the marker up in victory, smiling bigger when Wonwoo shoves his arm. Their laughter dies off quietly as they listen to a car drive past outside. Mingyu plays with the marker in his hand, not remembering why he desperately had to have it.  He lets it fall onto the floor.  
  
  
  
“Will you stay the night?”  
  
  
  
He asks, hesitant to meet Wonwoo's gaze.  
  
  
  
“Is it okay?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s smiling, but he's looking at Mingyu unsure.  
  
  
  
“It's more than okay.”

  


  
Mingyu leans back, watching as Wonwoo walks over to his bag.   
  
  
“Bathroom?”  
  
  
  
He holds a change of clothes at his side, somewhat embarrassed that he even packed them. Mingyu nods once, walking towards his door. His hand pauses on the knob, turning back with a finger to his mouth. Wonwoo smiles small and Mingyu opens his door. The rest of the house is almost pitch black. Mingyu has no problem getting down the steps but halfway through, he feels one of Wonwoo’s hands at his arm.  
  
  
  
“Your house is kind of creepy.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu frowns at him when they reach the bottom step. Wonwoo hopes Mingyu isn’t insulted by him saying that, but there’s a huge potted plant at the bottom of the steps that Wonwoo mistook as a person on first glance.

 

“Says the creature of night.”

  


Mingyu moves fast, avoiding Wonwoo's shove. He guides Wonwoo towards the kitchen, turning on  the light.   
  
  
  
“Bathroom’s there.”  
  
  
  
He whispers, pointing to the first door in the hallway. Wonwoo nods, walking past him. The bathroom light flickers on and Mingyu catches glimpse of something on Wonwoo. He quickly grabs Wonwoo’s hand, catching him off guard. He looks back to Mingyu, eyes wide and brows furrowed. Mingyu just stares at their feet.  
  
  
  
“Your socks.”  


Wonwoo looks down, not finding anything wrong.  
  
  
“What about them?”

  
  
Mingyu shakes his head, dumbfounded. 

  
“They have..kittens on them.” 

  
He’s too cute. Mingyu swallows thickly. 

  
“Your point?”

  
  
Wonwoo gives him a once over before he shuts the bathroom door. Mingyu runs a hand through his hair, stepping back into the kitchen. He walks over to the patio doors, double checking they are locked. His gaze falls to the broom propped against the wall. It's been simmering on the back of his mind, but he's pretty sure there's a different meaning to it falling randomly like that.   
  
  
  
The bathroom door opens, making Mingyu jump as he quickly walks back. Wonwoo switches off the light, holding his clothes to his chest when Mingyu comes into view.  Mingyu looks down at them before he starts further down the hall. Mingyu opens another door, switching on the light and Wonwoo walks ahead towards the washer. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now, Mingyu steps into the room, taking the clothes from him and puts them into a small laundry basket.

  


Wonwoo looks at the other two baskets and is somewhat bothered by how organized Mingyu’s family is. Back at his home, there was just one laundry basket where everyone would put their clothes that Wonwoo would end up cleaning. Everyone having their own makes more sense to him, but it's still a strange sight to see.  
  
  
  
“Come on scaredy cat.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu holds out his hand, having to look away from Wonwoo's glare. Wonwoo grabs his hand and they walk out of the laundry room. Wonwoo gets the light, which makes Mingyu smile stupidly as he checks the front door. They make their way back up the stairs, hearing Minseo’s radio when they reach Mingyu’s room. Wonwoo doesn’t miss the yawn Mingyu lets out as he closes Mingyu’s bedroom door.   
  
  
  
“Do you want to sleep now?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, turning back to see Mingyu sitting down on his bed. Mingyu hates to nod, but he's tired. He barely slept last night and now that Wonwoo's here, he feels calmer.   
  
  
  
“That okay?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks away from him, nodding once. Doesn't feel much for a birthday, but Wonwoo can tell Mingyu's more than fine with how it went. He turns off Mingyu’s light, listening to the other move about. Wonwoo’s already getting under the covers when Mingyu’s at the window, about to close his blinds.  
  
  
  
“Kind of dark, don’t you think?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stares, watching him pull the covers up to his chin. Mingyu steps away from the window, unsure on whether or not he should ask Wonwoo if this sudden fear of the dark is something he’s always had, or if it’s because he’s sleeping in an unfamiliar place. He’s quick to take off his jeans, not bothering to reach for some sweatpants. Mingyu gets into bed-which is definitely too small for both of them but neither of them care. Wonwoo somehow manages to scoot closer to him, bed creaking as they get comfortable.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s arm drapes across Mingyu’s waist, their breaths fanning over each other's lips. It’s tempting, how easily it would be to fall asleep kissing Wonwoo. Minseo’s radio is faint, but it knocks him out of his temptations. Tonight it’s on a rock station, which Mingyu doesn’t necessarily hate but he knows this station, they only play music from the early 2000s. Mingyu lives in fear of _Nickelback_ coming on, but his thoughts are distracted by the look in Wonwoo’s eyes.

  


There’s something in them Mingyu can’t quite read. He’s never seen Wonwoo look at him like this. It's like how he looks at Wonwoo when he wants to scream ‘I love you’. Mingyu’s eyes sting, he sucks in a breath, unable to handle this right now. Wonwoo's gaze falls, freeing Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“I have to confess to something..”  
  
  
  
Mingyu mumbles closing his eyes, feeling Wonwoo’s hand smooth up his chest. He opens them, Wonwoo's fingers brushing up against his ear.  
  
  
  
“Is it a felony?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, a smile on his lips, fidgeting with Mingyu's earlobe. Mingyu bites down on his lip, having to look away from Wonwoo’s face.  
  
  
  
“I lied earlier..about his paintings, why I have so many.”  
  
  
  
His voice is quiet, afraid to look at Wonwoo.   
  
  
“Why do you?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s hand cards through Mingyu’s hair. He stares down at Wonwoo, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looks away again.   
  
  
  
“Part of it is just his style...he isn't my favorite-but I like his work, I also like reading about his life.” Mingyu smiles to himself, staring up at his ceiling. “You know, when he and his wife had their first child, they were really poor? He got zero help from his family too, and he was just lost on what to do then. He tried to drown himself in the _Seine_ river.”

  


His eyes widen, pointing at the giant print above his bed.

 

“That's the name of this one, _The Seine at Vétheuil_..”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, watching him glance up at the print.  
  
  
“He painted the river he tried to kill himself in?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo frowns, watching Mingyu nod. He doesn't understand why someone would do that.  
  
  
  
“Lots of times. It’s the river near his home..god, his house. I want to see it someday, the pictures of it are amazing.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, watching him get lost in his thoughts. He wishes he knew what Mingyu was picturing for his gaze to look the same as when they pull back after kissing.  
  
  
  
“He painted the same thing over and over again. Each time at a different angle, location and time of day, just watching the world move and change around him.”

  


Wonwoo is captivated, listening to Mingyu’s hushed voice. He scoots down on the bed, feeling Mingyu’s arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close.

 

“I wanted to do that when I was younger...I’m shit at painting though.”

  


Mingyu laughs to himself quietly and Wonwoo smiles, feeling the vibrations in his chest.  Wonwoo closes his eyes.  
  
  
_Mingyu is beautiful._  
  


 

“What do you think you're doing?”

 

Wonwoo cracks open an eye, hand pausing above the waistband of Mingyu's boxers. Wonwoo shrugs, fingers pressing down on his hip.

 

“Not doing anything..”

 

Mingyu laughs under his breath. His hand rests on top of Wonwoo's, pulling it out from under the covers.

 

“ _Absolutely not_. My mom was pushing it, we ain't doing nothin while my baby sis is ten feet away.”

 

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. He buries his face against Mingyu's chest, giving up on returning the touch. Mingyu laughs again and Wonwoo pretends to fall asleep with him.

  


  
*^*^*^*^*

 

  
Wonwoo wakes up from what he thinks was actual sleep. Then again, he might’ve just zoned out for a few hours. He listens for what woke him up. He flinches to the sound of a dish being put into the kitchen sink. It broke from how hard it was placed and a small voice hisses out ‘shit’ as the pieces are picked up.

 

He opens his eyes, remembering where he is. Mingyu's left him, but he feels okay. Wonwoo pulls the blankets over his head, curling in on himself. The sun's warmed up the sheets and it feels nice. He closes his eyes, breathing in Mingyu's scent.  
  
  
Mingyu's door bursts open. The handle slams against the wall and Wonwoo opens his eyes, body freezing.   
  
“Broke your favorite bowl-don't be mad.”  
  
  
That same small voice from before disturbs his quietness. He lies still as he can, hoping the kid goes away.  
  
  
  
“Ming?”  
  
  
  
Tiny hands push down on the edge of the bed, almost hitting Wonwoo's feet.   
  
  
  
“It's past noon you giraffe, get up!”  
  
  
  
She climbs onto the bed and he feels one of Mingyu's pillows being pulled out from his side. He can tell he’s about to be hit. Before she can bring the pillow down onto him, he sits up, causing the kid to to fall back on the bed.  
  
  
  
“Hi..?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares back at a smaller Mingyu. A smaller, rounder cheeked and more emotionless looking Mingyu. He forgets her name, but recognizes her as the kid sister. She holds a hand up to his face, snapping repeatedly.  
  
  
  
“Got a name, weirdo sleeping in my brother's bed?”  
  
  
She places the pillow over her yellow bunny pajama pants, clearly not at all threatened by a stranger in her home. Wonwoo looks away first, uncomfortable with her stare. He pushes Mingyu's blankets onto her, getting out of bed.  
  
“Wonwoo.”

 

He puts some distance between them despite the small size of Mingyu's room.

 

“Cool, so who are you?”

 

She glares at him so he glares back. He stands by Mingyu's dresser, arms crossed to match her.  
  
“I'm Mingyu's..I'm his friend-his roommate.”  
  
  
The black hoodie she's in looks too big for her, swallowing up her body.  
  
  
“Strange place to put a pause but okay.”  
  
He nods despite her casual tone with him. She stares at him, glare gone, replaced with an expression Junhui usually wears when he's about to get his way. Wonwoo has to look away from her.  
  
  
  
“Are you his boyfriend?”  
  
  
  
She almost sounds excited and Wonwoo's face feels warm.   
  
  
  
“I'm..we're just...listen, I'm not talking about this with some kid, okay?”  
  
  
  
He stammers out, meeting her annoyed gaze.  
  
  
  
“I'm thirteen, _teen_.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes. She's practically leaning off the bed now, smiling up at him and _jesus christ_ her and Mingyu look alike. Wonwoo doesn't move or look at her. Eventually she gets tired, having figured out he won't speak again.  
  
  
  
“You hungry? Mom's at the farmer’s market, they have super yummy tangerines, you have ta try some.”  
  
  
  
She's speaking faster now and Wonwoo's ears perk up at the sudden accent. Mingyu sounds like this sometimes. Assuming that’s where Mingyu is too, Wonwoo stands up straight, shaking his head. He looks around for his clothes from last night, but remembers Mingyu put them in the wash.  
  
  
  
“No thanks, I'm going to leave anyway.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu can finish his family visit and come back to school tomorrow alone. Coming here was a mistake on his part, he shouldn't be known to Mingyu's family. He doesn't want to go without saying goodbye but, he's too embarrassed facing their mom.   
  
  
  
“What, why?”  
  
  
  
Her tiny voice doesn't fit with her cold eyes, Wonwoo can't meet her gaze. He shrugs, looking down at the floor.  
  
  
  
“I've overstayed-”  
  
  
  
She gets up off of Mingyu's bed.  
  
  
  
“Bullshit. Come on, the good cartoons are on.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo still doesn't know her name so he has nothing to call her by as she stands by Mingyu's door. She pushes it back and forth, clearly bored. Wonwoo smiles to himself.  
  
  
  
“Not a kid, huh?”  
  
  
  
She walks out, not bothering to defend herself. He follows her down the stairs. The house is somewhat dark, living room blinds closed with only the T.V providing little light. Mingyu’s sister steps up onto the couch instead of sitting normally. She stands there, looking at him until he walks over.

  


Wonwoo sits close to the armrest, careful not to sit on her blanket and she finally drops down, knees to her chest. Wonwoo finds her strange, when he was a kid he was incredibly weary of new people, not that that's changed much. Her complete and utter attention is on the cartoon playing in front of them. It's old looking, sounds old too. He has to really stare at the characters before he thinks he knows what it is.  
  
  
  
“ _Tom & Jerry_..?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks and she looks at him, frowning the same way Mingyu does.  
  
  
  
“Ever seen it?”  
  
  
  
She shifts, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. Wonwoo shakes his head.  
  
  
  
“I wasn't allowed T.V.”  
  
  
  
Her jaw drops and Wonwoo wants to laugh at her for being so dramatic. He did sometimes watch it when no one else was home, but he's only seen these characters from commercials.   
  
  
  
“No way.”  
  
  
  
He nods, confirming it to her. She looks back to the T.V, hands now holding the remote.  
  
  
  
“Did your parents hate technology or something?”  
  
  
  
Her nails click against the remote. Wonwoo hates that sound. He smiles to her, shrugging.  
  
  
  
“I read a lot instead.”  
  
  
Her face drops, glancing back at the show.  


  
“Boring, I hate reading.”  
  
  
  
His eyes linger on her, momentarily thinking about what her blood would taste like.  
  
  
  
“You cold? You look cold, here.”  
  
  
  
She knocks him out of his head and he feels guilty for allowing himself to think that. He isn't even hungry right now and he brought a bag with him.   


  
“No, I’m-”  
  
  
  
He can't even finish. She moves closer so it covers both of them.  
  
  
  
“Just take it, don't make it weird.”  
  
  
  
They turn their attention back to the cartoon. His face feels red at someone so much younger taking care of him.  
  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
  
Her blood smells similar to Mingyu’s. It makes him miss Mingyu more. He turns to her, about to ask when she thinks he'll be back, but she's already staring at him.   
  
  
  
“Do you like-like my brother?”  
  
  
  
She asks, expression unchanging. Wonwoo really needs to meet their dad because she's too cold compared to Mingyu and their mom.  
  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
  
He answers and that was his first mistake. She turns her body, giving him all of her attention. Wonwoo stares ahead, mentally preparing himself for the interview that's about to start.  
  
  
  
“How long have you two been dating?”  
  
  
  
This makes Wonwoo look at her and the harshness in his voice scares him.  
  
  
  
“We aren't.”  
  
  
  
“Why's that?”  
  
  
  
She fires back, not registering his tone at all. He takes a breath, calming down.  
  
  
  
“Just aren't.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo shrugs, staring above the T.V. there's a hanging plant in desperate need of sunlight.   
  
  
  
“How can you like-like someone but not date?”  
  
  
  
She pesters him, voice getting more enthusiastic as if this is fun for her to annoy him.   
  
  
  
“You’d be surprised how many people do the same.”  
  
  
  
He tries hard not to let the questions get to him. Mingyu’s little sister putting their relationship on blast isn't something Wonwoo can say he enjoys.  
  
  
  
“Don't you want to go on dates and get married?”  
  
  
  
Wasting no time in picking the questions back up, she stares at him. Wonwoo is starting to feel drained being in her presence. He takes off her blanket, pushing it more over to her.  
  
  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
  
  
She's just a kid, he won't frustratingly throw all his commitment issues at her.   
  
  
  
“You're weird.”  
  
  
  
Her tone is blunt and Wonwoo nods. For some reason getting told that hurts. They're quiet again, the sound effects from the T.V filling their silence. The cartoon ends and another starts-Wonwoo doesn't know it but she does, mumbling her distaste for it as she changes the channel.  
  
  
  
“Are you happy with him?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo wishes she’d stop talking. He answers her question anyway, hands still on his lap.  
  
  
  
“I'm glad that I met him.”  
  
  
  
He feels her shift, making the cushions move while she sits like he is now. He should really be telling this to Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“You sound sad.”  
  
  
  
Her voice is gentle and Wonwoo shrugs, unable to look at her.  
  
  
  
“He likes me..alot, and..if you ever like someone, you’ll understand how scary it can be.”  
  
  
She cocks her head, either confused or disinterested by that vagueness. Wonwoo opens his mouth, about to explain more but he gets cut off with the front door opening.  
  
  
  
“Minseo, come help with..groceries.”

 

Mingyu stands in the doorway, holding way too many plastic bags in each hand.

 

“You're up.”  
  
  
  
He's breathless, face red watching Wonwoo stand. The sound gets eaten up in the room. Wonwoo forgets Minseo’s presence all together, even after just learning her name. He wants to hug Mingyu. His looks down at Mingyu’s hands, they're red and irritated from the plastic digging into them and Wonwoo reaches for some but Mingyu pulls them back.  
  
  
  
“How'd you sleep?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, pretending like he didn't just do that. Wonwoo looks at his smile, feeling less irritable by the second.  
  
  
  
“Good, can I help?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks at him like he doesn't know what Wonwoo is referring to. He holds out both arms after a few seconds, understanding quickly that Wonwoo isn't playing around here.  
  
  
  
“Bring these to the kitchen and start putting them away?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods, and Mingyu allows him to take some of the bags. Mingyu sets the rest down, glancing behind him.  
  
  
  
“Minseo, help with that.”  
  
  
  
He's out the door and Wonwoo turns, walking into the kitchen. He sets the bags down on the counter and Minseo’s right behind him, doing the same. Wonwoo steps back first, watching her open up cupboards and put away the food.  
  
  
  
“Is there something going on?”  
  
  
  
Minseo asks Mingyu, as he brings in a few more bags. Wonwoo’s starting to zone out a bit.  
  
  
  
“The kite fest, when you’re done go get dressed.”  
  
  
  
She nods without a word and continues putting food away. It's been awhile since Wonwoo’s done this and it shows. He's standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a jar of peanut butter. His family would store it in the fridge, but most people put it in the cupboards. Wonwoo’s frozen, afraid to move incase he puts it in the wrong spot.  
  
  
  
“Hey..”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s hands are covering his and then he's looking into Mingyu’s eyes.  
  
  
  
“In the cupboard is fine.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods, knocking himself out of it. That was weird and embarrassing. He steps away from Mingyu, walking over to Minseo and quickly putting it away.  
  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu is by his side again and Wonwoo nods, just wanting to move on. He stands at the kitchen island, pushing down a bag and taking out some cans. Mingyu’s hand is at his lower back, other taking a box of pasta from him.  
  
  
  
“How about we switch? You can go help unload the rest..or you could just sit down?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares at him, listening to Minseo taking a few plastic bags and squishing them together. She opens a cupboard and tosses them in and Wonwoo flinches at the loud slam of it closing. He shakes his head to the second option, he doesn't want to stand by when he's capable of helping. Plus, he needs some air to clear his head.  
  
  
  
“I'll help unload.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods, pressing a quick kiss his forehead. He doesn't know how Mingyu knew something was wrong-if he even knew. Wonwoo’s just glad Mingyu is here.  
  
  
  
“Get a room.”  
  
  
  
Minseo drags out the vowels in room, and Wonwoo smiles, walking past her. He listens to Mingyu and her bicker quietly as he stands by the doorway, slipping on his shoes. Their mom is sat in the car still, writing in a checkbook until she notices Wonwoo. She closes the book, opening the car door and smiling up at him.  
  
  
  
“Well good afternoon, how'd you sleep?”  
  
  
  
She brushes back some of the hair that's fallen in her face. She smells good, not just her blood but her perfume.  
  
  
  
“Good, thank you again for letting me stay the night.”  
  
  
  
He walks past her to the opened trunk. All that's left is some fruit, all put into one box. Wonwoo bends down, picking it up with ease. He rests it on the bumper for a second, adjusting his hold.  
  
  
  
“Whoa there honey, you don't have to lift all that.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stares at her, caught off guard from the pet name. He glances away, clearing his throat. Mingyu’s mom is nice and he's left feeling awkward from the kindness. Unsure of how he's supposed to respond, he just smiles, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“It's okay, I'm strong.”  
  
  
  
The words feel weird coming out of his mouth. She makes a face, like she knows he's lying even though he isn't. But then she smiles up at him.  
  
  
  
“No big deal if you drop it, five second rule yeah?”  
  
  
  
She places a hand on his back for a few seconds and then steps out of the way. He can still feel the warmth of her hand as he picks up the box again. She shuts the trunk, walking slow behind him. Wonwoo listens to her close the car door and then lock up, very aware of her presence like she’s a threat. He makes it through the door, kicking off his shoes and then over to the kitchen okay.

  


The food and bags have all been put away. Mingyu nowhere to be seen, Wonwoo can't focus on him right now. When he sets down the box on the island, Mingyu’s mom claps for him, her hand squeezing his shoulder.  
  
  
  
“Have you ever been to the kite festival?”  
  
  
  
She asks him, taking a bag of the oh so famous tangerines and opening them, putting some in an empty bowl on the island. Wonwoo shakes his head no, taking a box of strawberries and putting them in the fridge. He can be by himself and talk normally.   
  
  
  
“It's going on right now, we’ll be leaving soon. Got clothes for the beach?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo slowly shuts the fridge door, looking back at her. He has no idea why she's speaking as if he's already agreed to go.  
  
  
  
“I don't want to impose.”  
  
  
  
She waves her hand in the air, rearranging the fruit in the bowl.  
  
  
  
“You won't, right Gyu?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's mom smiles, he turns, seeing Mingyu leaning against the wall, already looking at him. Wonwoo assumes his nerves from talking with her is why he didn't notice Mingyu's presence. He's changed into a pair of shorts, Wonwoo's bag at his side.  
  
  
  
“It'll be fun?”  
  
  
  
He looks into Mingyu's eyes, noting the almost pleading gaze that's being directed at him. Wonwoo looks away, staring at the bowl of fruit.  
  
  
  
“Okay.”

 

He looks up, smiling small at Mingyu's mom.   


  


“Alrighty Gyu, sit.”

 

She pulls out a small black bag from the counter, pointing at a stool. Mingyu groans, setting Wonwoo's bag on the island as he sits down. Mingyu's mom clicks her tongue, taking out hair clippers.

  


“Come on now, this is long overdue.”

 

Wonwoo watches quietly, fingers playing with his bag straps. Mingyu sighs, and a white towel gets draped over his shoulders. He smiles at Wonwoo, and the other tries not to laugh at Mingyu's hair being brushed back harshly.

 

“You haven't been using the treatments?”

 

Mingyu's mom sets down her comb, glaring down at Mingyu's hair.

 

“They smell weird.”

 

In all honesty, Mingyu's been giving all the fancy conditioners she sends to Hoshi.

 

“I'm dying it black.”

 

Mingyu's eyes widen, looking away from Wonwoo.

 

“What-no way, I refuse.”

 

He makes an X with his arms. His mom turns on the clippers, pointing them at him in a warning matter.

 

“Use conditioner.”

 

She steps behind him, getting started with trimming the back of his neck. He mumbles an okay, eyes darting to Wonwoo as the other sits down across from him.

  


“Wonwoo, do you cut your own hair?”

 

Mingyu's mom asks, taking a pair of scissors to Mingyu's fringe. Wonwoo brings a hand to his own hair, self conscious of his appearance now.

 

“Is it obvious?”

 

Junhui's taken him to a salon before, but he hates small talking with the workers. Usually Junhui gets the back for him and he does the rest when he sees fit.

 

“Not at all, but I can give you a trim if you'd like?”

 

She offers and Wonwoo isn't sure if he wants to be touched by her again.

 

“That's okay.”

 

He declines, ignoring Mingyu's stare. He needs a haircut, but this is just too much.

 

“You sure?”

 

Mingyu's mom puts down the scissors and Wonwoo sucks in a breath.

 

“It's almost summer, a haircut will feel nice?”

  


Mingyu shrugs off the towel, getting up. Wonwoo stares at them, finding it hard to say no under this pressure.

 

“..If it's not too much trouble.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Tools are already out.”

 

Mingyu's mom pulls out the stool, and Wonwoo switches places with Mingyu. As soon as he sits down, he feels this is a mistake. Her comb stabs into his scalp, but her hands are gentle. The sensations confuse Wonwoo. He likes his hair being played with, but hates this situation.

  


“This your natural color?”

 

He nods, tensing as her hand is at his chin, making him look back up. Wonwoo stares at Mingyu, watching as a tangerine is being rolled back and forth between his hands.

 

“Layers would really help out this waving I'm seeing, that okay?”

 

Her voice is nice, and Wonwoo nods again.

 

“Whatever seems best.”

 

He tenses, feeling water being sprayed at his head. His hands are fists on his lap, gaze only on Mingyu.

 

“Isn't his hair soft?”

 

Mingyu puts out, ignoring how pink it makes Wonwoo's cheeks. Mingyu's mom only hums, and Wonwoo keeps as still as he can when the clippers turn on. It feels weird and they sting slightly as she goes around his ears. His fingers play with the hair clip holding the towel around his shoulders. The buzzing is too loud, he just wants this over with.

  


“All done.”

 

Wonwoo looks up, greeting Mingyu with a smile of relief.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He breathes out, feeling the towel being taken off of him. He runs his hands through his hair, getting far away from those clippers as he can.

 

“Go load up the car. Just need to sweep and we'll go.”

 

She gives the orders and the two boys follow. Wonwoo takes his bag, deciding that after he spends the afternoon with Mingyu, he'll go home. Mingyu takes his hand once they're out of her view, Minseo already in the car waiting. Mingyu stares at Wonwoo's hair, already drying with more defined curls. _‘If you’re still into them after a haircut, it's love’._ Mingyu's face is warm hearing the only good advice Seokmin has given him.

  
  
*^*^*^*^*

 

  
  
It’s hot, much too hot to be wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans. There’s sand in his shoes despite them walking at least twenty feet from any actual beach. The tents set up around them fill an entire parking lot. Tent after tent of grills with food that makes Wonwoo feel nauseated. Wonwoo feels out of place following Mingyu’s family through the crowd of people here.  
  
He isn’t a fan of summer, or beaches, or grills managed by large crowds. Everyone has beer and sugar filled drinks that attract bugs which Wonwoo is also not a fan of. There are seagulls flying above them like vultures, and Wonwoo feels bad but he wants them to all get caught in the kites that are continuously making him flinch when they fly too low. He isn't sure what he expected from a festival celebrating kites.   
  
  
  
“Think we missed the battles?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks and Wonwoo can’t see his face. The kite battles confused him and made his stomach churn. On the ride here, having learned of Wonwoo’s lack of kite festival experiences, Minseo began telling him about the battles.  About how one year a kite that had razors on it to cut the other kite strings, crashed and cut up a kid. He didn’t like the smile on her face telling him that.   
  
  
  
“Mom-funnel cake.”  
  
  
  
He hears Minseo say above the painfully loud music coming from speakers they pass. She’s dragging their mom away from him and Mingyu. Mingyu’s sister walks fast despite her short legs, and within seconds he and Mingyu are alone in the crowd. He glues himself to Mingyu’s side. Mingyu’s hand squeezes his. Wonwoo huffs, swatting away a bug.  
  
  
  
“Too loud.”  
  
  
  
He confesses, already regretting saying what he truly felt incase it ruins Mingyu’s mood. Mingyu nods understandably, looking around the crowd before Wonwoo’s being pulled away towards the park areas.   
  
  
  
“I had a feeling you wouldn’t like this, but thanks for coming still.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu says to him as they continue to walk further away from the various people having picnics. He thought he could last longer than this, but Wonwoo just wants to be alone with Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“There’s a really cool view up ahead, wanna go?”

 

Mingyu points towards this steep looking wooden staircase. Wonwoo would rather not go up, let alone touch in fear of splinters, but he nods anyway, deciding a ‘cool view’ is what’ll boost his mood a bit.  
  
  
  
“My mom and dad used to take me up here all the time.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu tells him, hand on the railing as they continue up the stairs. Wonwoo can only nod. Mingyu's obviously used to this splinter filled railing, touching it without a second thought. They reach a landing and Wonwoo stares up ahead at even more stairs.

  
  
  
  
“You climbed these every time?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s already out of breath, Mingyu laughs.  
  
  
  
“This is just the way from the beach.”  
  
  
They move out of the way for a few others coming down. Wonwoo pushes up his sleeves, scowling at the heat. Mingyu keeps talking to him about his childhood, Wonwoo can’t pay attention. He feels only the sweet embrace of death from the burning in his thighs. He glares at the back of Mingyu’s head until they reach the top.  
  
  
  
“Come on, slowpoke.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s already walking ahead of him, unfazed. Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek, wiping at his forehead as he catches up. There’s a hill next to them, and at the end of that is another park. Wonwoo wants to ask Mingyu why his town has so many parks, he counted at least seven and that was just on the way here. Wonwoo’s shoes are still full of sand, and he’s all sweaty, but it feels cooler up here, which means it’s probably a lot colder than he feels.  

  


Mingyu’s skin has goosebumps on it, so his thoughts are correct when he holds onto the other's arm.  
  
  
  
“Over here.”

 

There are still people here-not as many as the beach, but a lot more than he wants. Mingyu pulls him towards this stone wall that barely comes up to their thighs. There are few people standing by tower viewers mounted to the wall, one couple is holding their baby out on the ledge and Wonwoo frowns at them as they pass.  
  
  
  
“Here, sit.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks at him in disbelief as he sits on the wall, legs swinging over the ledge.  
  
  
  
“You’re kidding.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks out at the view, he can only see water. Mingyu pats the stone next to him and Wonwoo can’t believe he hasn’t just walked away. He gives into Mingyu’s smile and sits down with him.  
  
  
  
“Cool yeah?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks him, looking out at the water. Wonwoo nods, staring at the park, his back to Mingyu’s cool view. He doesn’t have an issue with heights-he doesn’t think, but he also knows that if he turns around he’ll get dizzy.  
  
  
  
“It’s nice.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo says after a while. Mingyu glances over at him. The light breeze is moving his hair as his eyes close. A small smile is on his lips as he enjoys the sun. His skin has warmth to it, and Mingyu wants to keep this moment forever. He holds up his phone, taking a picture. The shutter is loud, like it put a crack in the sky and the look Wonwoo gives him is one Mingyu never wants to see again.  
  
  
  
“Delete it.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's voice rings through his ears. Mingyu is staring down at his phone. His thumbs move on their own accord, hitting delete. He watches the picture be replaced instantaneously. Mingyu slumps down, blinking at his phone. He looks at Wonwoo, understanding what just happened.

  


Wonwoo's eyes are wide, staring back at him. Two kids run past, laughing loudly, their flip flops smacking against the concrete. Wonwoo looks away. His mouth is dry, arms shaking.   
  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
  
  
He stands, heading back towards the stairs. Mingyu feels like he's been slapped. He quickly catches up with Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Wonwoo-”

  


Mingyu blocks his path.

 

“I’m sorry-for taking your picture, I'm sorry.”

 

He’s out of breath, Wonwoo just looks at him. Then his hand is at Mingyu’s arm, dragging him out of the way as some little kid awkwardly scoots past them. Mingyu glances back at the kid and then to Wonwoo when he feels Wonwoo’s hand leave his arm.  
  
  
  
“No-I...sorry, I just don't like my picture being taken, it isn't your fault.”

 

Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair, looking away from Mingyu.

 

“Sorry, for making you delete it. That was a really shitty thing to do.”

 

He stares at what looks like fallen pears all over the ground and then up at the trees surrounding them. Mingyu starts walking slowly towards a park bench, Wonwoo following him silently.  
  
  
  
“It's fine, I should've asked..but maybe if something like this happens again we could talk first..?”  
  
  
  
He tries and Wonwoo nods, face warm as Mingyu guides them to sit down.  
  
  
  
“Yeah..that was weird, wasn't it?”  
  
  
  
He laughs and Mingyu laughs with him. Wonwoo really didn’t mean to do that. He still did though, but the fact that they’re sitting down and talking about it is a pretty big deal in his eyes. Mingyu smiles small, looking behind them.  
  
  
  
“I think dramatic is more correct.”  
  
  
  
He laughs but it’s out of nerves. Wonwoo smiles, nodding as he looks down at his hands. He doesn’t feel like himself and he isn’t sure if it’s the diet or Junhui.   
  
  
  
“Sorry, I just-I didn't know what to do..I panicked.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo should stop using his powers like that. He never understood how Junhui could just use them whenever instead of a defense mechanism.  
  
  
  
“Can I know why you don't like it?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu wonders if asking about it will turn this conversation into an argument, but then Wonwoo smiles, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“It's stupid.”  
  
  
  
He looks away from Mingyu’s concerned gaze, closing his eyes at the feeling of Mingyu’s hand on his knee.  
  
  
  
“Please?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo opens his eyes, hand on top of Mingyu's.  
  
  
  
“Don't give me that smile of yours.” Wonwoo smiles down at their laps, shrugging once. “I hate looking at myself, that's all.”

  


Mingyu’s smile falters. He didn’t know Wonwoo had thoughts like that about himself. Mingyu looks to their side, past the trees blocking their view of the water.    
  
  
  
“Mingyu?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo squeezes his hand, panic hidden behind his voice. Mingyu swallows thickly, smiling small.  
  
  
  
“Well, from the very few seconds I saw the picture, you looked amazing.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu lets go of their hands, standing.  
  
  
  
“You should let me draw you properly sometime.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles up at him, taking his hand.  
  
  
  
“Want me to be your _Rose_ or something?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu cocks his his head, smiling bigger.  
  
  
  
“You know..initially you weren't naked but now, I mean if you wanted to-"  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stops walking, giving Mingyu a look. Mingyu lets go of their hands, holding both of his up in defense.  
  
  
  
“Okay-okay, hey we should go find my family before they send out a search party.”

 

Mingyu walks ahead, starting down the stairs. This time going slower.

 

“Will you come back with us for the lanterns?”

 

He asks over his shoulder.  
  
  
“Lanterns?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo frowns, unsure as to how long this festival is going to last. He was okay with this day trip, but the sun will set soon and Wonwoo needs to get back to school before Mingyu’s mom brings up dinner plans.   
  


  
*^*^*^*^* 

 

  
  
  
Mingyu steps into the darkened hallway, still drying his hair with the towel around his neck. He forgot everyone goes to bed early on Sundays. It's been awhile since he was the only one up, and it feels even more lonely with Wonwoo gone. He left them on their way back for dinner. The plan was only to spend a few hours at the festival and then he’d go back to their dorm, but his mom wouldn't let up about feeding Wonwoo.

 

  
She let him go only after Mingyu explained Wonwoo was getting over a stomach bug and the greasy pizza they ordered would not agree with him. The two also had to beg for her not to drive the forty minutes back to campus. They managed to compromise on dropping Wonwoo off in town, where he lied about one of his cousins coming to pick him up.  Mingyu wanted to give him a proper goodbye, but settled on texting him. He cuts across to his room, opening his door, and switching on his desk lamp instead of the ceiling light.  
  
  
  
“You should really lock your window.”

  
Wonwoo's voice makes him jump. He turns to see Wonwoo sitting at the window sill, hand playing with part of the curtain. Mingyu’s face is red, he quickly takes off the towel, setting it down on his desk chair.  
  
  
  
“Well if I did that, than a vampire wouldn't be able to get in.”  
  
  
  
He listens to Wonwoo laugh, head spinning.

 

“All the more reason to.”

 

Mingyu looks back to his window but Wonwoo is gone. He turns around, seeing Wonwoo leaning against his door. Mingyu swallows down the fear he has from whatever it is Wonwoo just did. He steps towards the other, shrugging once.  
  
  
  
“One isn't so bad.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles at him and Mingyu stills. He glances at the floor, unable to hide his blush but he still tries. He can't act cool in front of Wonwoo. He looks back up and Wonwoo’s gone again.  
  
  
  
“One..is more than enough to do some damage.”  
  
  
  
He feels Wonwoo's hands snake around his waist. Mingyu bites down on his lip, hating how easy it is for the other's voice to affect him. Wonwoo's hands leave him, he stands in front of Mingyu now. Wonwoo let's Mingyu back him up against the door. He gently takes hold of Wonwoo's wrists, pinning them a little above his head.

 

Mingyu leans in when Wonwoo smiles. Their lips barely brush before Wonwoo slips away. When Mingyu opens his eyes, he's met with wood grain. He turns around and sees Wonwoo sitting back at the window, a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
“Having fun?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu runs a hand through his damp hair. The fear is long gone now. He just wants to kiss Wonwoo, having grown tired of this game. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo still pretending like he isn't being a tease. Mingyu sits down on his bed, staring at the other.  
  
  
  
“Come here. At human speed, please.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s smile grows, visibly happy with his antics. He pushes himself up, walking very slow over to Mingyu, making them both laugh. His hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders, easing himself onto the other's lap. Mingyu’s arms wrap around his waist, keeping him close.  
  
  
  
“You came back.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles up at him. Wonwoo purses his lips.  
  
  
  
“Well..I did leave my clothes here.”  
  
  
  
He reminds Mingyu, watching the other's mouth part.  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah..forgot about those. Shall we go get them?”

 

Mingyu’s arms loosen around his waist. Wonwoo shakes his head no.  
  
  
  
“I’m really comfortable right now.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu should kiss him, but if he did that now, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He drops a hand down to Wonwoo’s thigh and stands, feeling Wonwoo’s arms tighten around him.   
  
  
  
“You are not carrying me down those stairs.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo warns him, eyes big. Mingyu sits back down. Wonwoo gets off of him quickly, smiling at Mingyu in disbelief.  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t try it.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu rubs at his shoulder, acting as if carrying Wonwoo was that hard. Wonwoo steps closer, hand pulling his arm until he stands and then they switch positions. Wonwoo plops down on Mingyu’s bed and Mingyu gapes at him. Wonwoo shoos him away signalling that Mingyu can go fetch his clothes on his own.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*  
  


  
When he returns to his room, he’s met with Wonwoo still laying on his bed, eyes focused on Mingyu’s old DS. He pushes back Wonwoo’s legs so he can sit down. Wonwoo plants his legs across his lap after.   
  
  
  
“Wow, I leave for two minutes and you act like you own the place.”  
  
  
  
He laughs quietly, arms resting on top of Wonwoo’s shins.  
  
  
  
“Not my fault you feel like home.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s voice is light, his face warm when he realizes what he’s said. Mingyu has to look away, ears burning as he listens to the low volume of the game Wonwoo’s playing. He pushes Wonwoo’s legs off of him, walking over to his desk to grab his other, more newer DS. He turns to face Wonwoo, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
“Wanna race?”  


  
  
*^*^*^*^*

  
Mingyu stares in shock at his screen. He purposefully picked _Rainbow Road_ , knowing neither of them would win. He didn’t want to win against Wonwoo at a game he’s practically the champ in, it was the only fair option.  Wonwoo didn’t have the same thoughts. He bumped into Mingyu’s guy three times, knocking him off the road and even pushed his foot into Mingyu’s side to sabotage him more.

 

The worst thing though, was when Mingyu had miraculously moved into first. Wonwoo sent him a blue shell. He knew it was Wonwoo when he looked at him, mouth parted and betrayal in his eyes only being met with an evil grin. They both had lost to toad of all people, and that was fine.  The betrayal was still there, even as they both laid down next to each other, limbs a tangled mess. Mingyu fell asleep first, his dreams full of memories from the beach and the way Wonwoo looked in the sunlight.  


 

*^*^*^*^*

  
When he wakes up, he’s alone.  Mingyu quickly sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes as he glances around his room. He's expecting to find Wonwoo but there’s no one. He falls back on the pillows. It’s early, based on how bright his room is. Mingyu’s hand searches his bedside table for his phone. It’s eight and he groans. He shifts onto his side, putting his phone back. A piece of notebook paper under it catches his eyes.  
  
  
  
_see you at school_  
  
  
  
It’s written in the cotton candy marker. Mingyu smiles, eyes tracing over Wonwoo’s handwriting. Wonwoo writes small and messy, Mingyu's only seen this a few time but he loves it. There’s a knock at his door.  
  
  
  
“Gonna be late for school, bubba.”  
  
  
  
His dad’s head peeks through the doorway. Mingyu smiles up at him, nervous laughter bubbling out of his chest. His didn’t know his dad was home. He can't complain about the name either, knowing full well his dad hasn't even seen _The_ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_.  
  
  
  
“Taking a sick day?”  
  
  
  
He asks. His dad smiles at him, fake coughing once.    
  
  
  
“I have a terrible head cold.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu laughs, pushing back his blankets.  
  
  
  
“Up for driving me back?”  
  
  
  
He asks, hearing his dad open his door more.  
His dad nods, clapping once.

  


“Get dressed and come down to eat.”  
  
  
  
His dad’s voice trails down the hallway as he leaves Mingyu alone. He gets out of bed, taking Wonwoo’s note with him.  
  


  
*^*^*^*^* 

  
  
  
The ride back to school was nostalgic at best. His dad only listens to talk radio and although Mingyu hates it, he was happy to listen it and what his dad did all weekend. He feels good when he closes the car doors, waving his dad goodbye. He only wishes to have said goodbye in person to his mom and Minseo, but the texts they left him were enough. When he gets back to their room, Wonwoo isn’t there, which kind of kills Mingyu’s happiness.

  


Everything looks the same, no sign of kidnapping here. His gaze leaves Wonwoo’s sloth stuffed animal that’s smushed between the wall and his bed. His own bed has been made, and Mingyu really wants to thank Wonwoo in person. He lets his bag fall off his shoulder. He shouldn't do this, but he can't stop himself. He's in front of Wonwoo’s desk, hands around Wonwoo's phone that was charging.  
  
  
  
The background set at the stores default wallpaper and there aren't many apps. Mingyu feels wrong, but he taps contacts. He holds the phone up to his ear. On the second ring, Junhui picks up.  
  
  
  
_“Wonwoo?”_  
  
  
  
Junhui’s voice sounds different, gentler. Mingyu’s mouth feels dry.  
  
  
  
“Uhm, hi it's-"  
  
  
  
He hears Junhui sigh.  
  
  
  
_“What the hell are you doing?”_  
  
  
  
Mingyu clears his throat, remembering why he's even putting himself through this.  
  
  
  
“Is Wonwoo okay? He isn't here and I just..need to know.”  
  
  
  
He hears Junhui laugh once under his breath. Mingyu wants to hang up.  
  
  
  
_“That's a violation of his privacy.”_  
  
  
  
Mingyu rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Junhui-"  
  
  
  
He starts but Junhui cuts him off.  
  
  
  
_“He's reading.”_  
  
  
  
Junhui answers him with a bored tone, but still gave him something. Mingyu kind of prefers the gentle tone that was meant for Wonwoo. He coughs, nodding once.   
  
  
  
“Okay, so he's safe?”  
  
  
  
He asks, Junhui sighs again. He's irritated, but he's still giving Mingyu answers.  
  
  
  
_“He's really into the story, hasn't realized you're back.”_  
  
  
  
Junhui makes sense, but Mingyu's curiosity is growing by the second.  
  
  
  
“Do you know where he is exactly?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu listens for a few seconds, not hearing anything on Junhui’s end. He momentarily thinks Junhui’s hung up until his voice is next to Mingyu’s ear again.  
  
  
  
_“Privacy Mingyu.”_  
  
  
  
Junhui kindly reminds him. Mingyu’s face warms, he’s ready to hang up now.  
  
  
  
“Yeah..yeah you're right, thanks.”  
  
  
  
For some reason he stays on the call. Junhui hums boredly and they sit in silence again.  
  
  
  
_“Would you come over? I need you to give Wonwoo something.”_  
  
  
  
Mingyu isn’t sure if he likes the sound of that. He smiles nervously.  
  
  
  
“No offense Junhui, but that sounds like you're going to kill me.”  
  
  
  
Junhui scoffs.  
  
  
  
_“Oh drat, my evil plan has been exposed.”_  
  
  
  
Mingyu wants to laugh, like, genuinely laugh at that. He clears his throat, nodding again.  
  
  
  
“I'll be over soon.”  
  


  
*^*^*^*^*   


  
  
Mingyu doesn’t feel nervous when he stands in front of Junhui’s door. He’s too weirded out at what he's even doing to be. When Junhui opens the door without a greeting, Mingyu calms down, realizing nothing has changed and Junhui is still someone he doesn't get on with.  
  
  
  
“So, what is it?”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s standing by his bed, searching through a beaten up backpack. Junhui faces him, looking at his empty hands.  
  
  
  
“What, no stake?”  
  
  
  
He smiles at Mingyu, returning to to his searching. Mingyu rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Ha ha, you're hilarious.”

 

His face feels warms. Mingyu coughs, reminding himself where he is and who is he with.  Junhui tosses him a small green plastic bag that he barely catches.  
  
  
  
“His half of our money.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu opens it, seeing a few wads of cash and some jewelry. This encounter is starting to seem illegal. He closes the bag.  
  
  
  
“It's like you two got divorced.”  
  
  
  
He glances at Junhui, not missing the brief sadness that crosses his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Ask him if he-”  
  
  
  
Junhui starts but Mingyu shakes his head no. He crosses his arms, holding the bag to his chest.  
  
  
  
“I'm not going to be messenger for you two.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu sternly says, Junhui stares at him. The look is enough to make him cave, but he stands his ground. His eyes follow Junhui as the other walks over to his desk. Mingyu hates this silence, but he hates the distance between the two more.  
  
  
  
“Junhui, you have to apologize to him.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s voice is small. He truly believes Wonwoo is ready, even when angry, Wonwoo sounded more hurt than anything. Junhui glares at him, leaning against his desk.  
  
  
  
“Don't tell me what I have to do. I already said he isn't ready.”  
  
  
  
Junhui looks away from him, mimicking Mingyu by crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
  
  
“Is it him or you that isn't ready?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, voice sounding like a child. Junhui doesn’t answer him, standing up straight, expression darkening for a second.  
  
  
  
“You need to leave.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu frowns at him. This isn't what he wanted.  
  
  
  
“Junhui-"  
  
  
  
Mingyu shuts his mouth at the look Junhui gives him.  
  
  
  
“He's on his way back and if you don't hurry you won't make it in time to change. Unless you want him to smell me on you.”  
  
  
  
Junhui steps closer and Mingyu frowns. He doesn’t leave much room for Mingyu to argue.   


  
  
*^*^*^*^* 

 

  
  
Mingyu can't sleep. He shifts onto his side and waits a few seconds before letting out an annoyed huff, shifting onto his back. The look on Junhui's face keeps bugging him. That, and the fact that Wonwoo has chosen to sleep in his own bed, isn't helping Mingyu at all. He looks over at the other's back, eyes tracing over Wonwoo's nape.  
  
A few minutes pass and he can slowly feel the beginnings of sleep take over him. Mingyu closes his eyes, only to open them when he  Wonwoo pushing off his own blankets and sitting up in bed.  
  
  
“Mingyu..”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s looking over at him, so he sits up.   
  
  
  
“Can't sleep?”  
  
  
  
It's too dark to see Wonwoo's expression. He can only make out that Wonwoo's standing now, just enough of his body can be seen from the limited moonlight in here. He doesn’t remember Wonwoo going to bed wearing one of his shirts. It’s long but seems too short for Wonwoo's liking, his hand pulling down the hem even when it ends at his thighs.   
  
  
  
“Can I lie down with you?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu scoots over and Wonwoo's quick to get under the covers. They lay side by side, Mingyu closes his eyes when Wonwoo pulls the covers up and over their shoulders. He feels better now, easily tired too. They didn't really have an official reunion, Mingyu was dragged to an early birthday dinner by Hoshi and Seokmin. The two made plans for when the actual dinner that's tomorrow is and Mingyu was exhausted after. He puts his arm around Wonwoo's waist and almost misses Wonwoo's breath hitching.  
  
  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu opens his eyes. Wonwoo's covering his face and even though nothing feels wrong, he sits up, gently pulling them away. Wonwoo looks up at him and then glances down at Mingyu’s lips before he also sits up. He shakes his head, hands pulling at Mingyu’s shoulders, bringing him close. Then, Wonwoo's kissing him and Mingyu kind of has an idea as to what's going on now.  
  
  
  
It's hurried and although Mingyu was caught off guard, he kisses back. He's wide awake, Wonwoo deepens the kiss, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, tongue licking over the accidental cuts he gives him. Mingyu’s hand smoothes down Wonwoo's waist, finding the hem of his shirt and pushing it up. Mingyu breaks the kiss, trailing his lips under Wonwoo's jaw. Wonwoo's hands are against his back, fists twisting the fabric of his shirt.   
  
  
  
Mingyu moves his hand down, smoothing over Wonwoo's hip and feeling nothing but the warmth of his skin. Mingyu pulls back and Wonwoo lets out a frustrated groan. Mingyu can hear nothing but his own heartbeat. His hand moves lower, confirming his thoughts.  
  
  
  
“Did you plan this?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks. The realization that Wonwoo was lying in bed with nothing but his shirt on this whole time making him dizzy.   
  
  
  
“Maybe, please can we?”  
  
  
  
As soon as he nods, Wonwoo's hands are pressing against his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. He watches Wonwoo get on top of him, straddling his waist. Wonwoo smiles down at him, hands pressing lightly against his chest.  
  
  
  
“I like seeing you like this.”  
  
  
  
This time it's Mingyu’s turn to feel flustered. He has to look away from Wonwoo, hands resting low on Wonwoo's thighs. If he knew Wonwoo was like this, he wouldn't have said goodnight. His hand hooks under Wonwoo’s thigh as he pushes the other onto his back.  
  
  
  
“I prefer you this way though?”  
  
  
  
He smiles, hovering over Wonwoo. Legs wrap around his waist and Wonwoo's head pushes back into the pillows.  
  
  
  
“I don't care what way Mingyu, please just fuck me already.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s tone is desperate. Mingyu almost forgets how to breathe. He holds back a groan, feeling Wonwoo’s hips buck up against his.  
  
  
  
“Such a romantic.”

 

This is intense and Mingyu is definitely in need of this pent up release. He just needs to be able to breathe in this serious air too.   
  
  
“Is this not romantic enough for you? I can be romantic.”  
  
  
  
Black eyes look up at Mingyu with innocence. Mingyu isn't even sure how Wonwoo could make this kind of face here. He smiles, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
“Wonwoo, this is perfect.”  
  
  
  
He leans down, kissing the other. Mingyu still isn’t used to this, his nerves are relentless, hands shaking when they pull apart. Wonwoo sits up, guiding Mingyu’s hands to his shirt and Mingyu takes it off of him. He runs a hand through Wonwoo’s hair, fixing it from how messy it got. Wonwoo smiles at him, his body covered in moonlight and Mingyu wants to forever remember this image of him.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu..”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s hands are at the hem of his shirt. Mingyu raises his arms, letting Wonwoo take it off. His warm hands are at the waistband of Mingyu’s sweatpants and Mingyu looks down, marveling at his shaking hands.  
  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu says it quietly. Wonwoo doesn’t freeze, doesn’t move away. His hand drags up Mingyu’s stomach, leaning forward and stealing a kiss. He closes his eyes tight, holding back a moan from feeling Wonwoo's hand dip inside boxers. Mingyu breaks the kiss, feeling Wonwoo stroke tortuously slow once. He opens his eyes, and Wonwoo's already staring back at him, watching his reactions.   
  
  
  
“This okay?”

 

Wonwoo asks. Mingyu nods without hesitation. He leans in to kiss Wonwoo again, letting him swallow his moans.  The kiss is messy, Mingyu barely able to respond. Wonwoo pulls back, their breathing heavy.  
  
  
  
“I want to try something.”  
  
  
  
His black eyes leave Mingyu’s, tracing down his torso. Mingyu can only watch as Wonwoo gets off of the bed, kneeling down in front of him. His hands are at Mingyu’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down and Mingyu’s entire upper half is red. He’s afraid to look at Wonwoo, mouth hanging open, hips bucking up at the feeling of Wonwoo's tongue. It's too much, Mingyu doesn’t know what to do with his hands.

  


He places them behind himself so he doesn’t fall back as Wonwoo’s mouth leaves him. His hand pumps Mingyu slowly, and Mingyu looks down, confused at the frown on Wonwoo’s face. He sucks in a breath, hand coming up to Wonwoo’s cheek, making him look up.  
  
  
  
“Sorry..the fangs..I’m still not used to them and I don’t want to try and end up hurting you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks away. Mingyu doesn’t want to say anything, let alone try and compliment Wonwoo at his attempt of giving a blow job. He doesn’t speak, cupping Wonwoo's chin as he leans down, kissing him. Wonwoo’s hand is at Mingyu’s chest, he pulls back smiling.  
  
  
  
“On your back, please.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo stands and Mingyu scoots up more on his bed, laying down against the pillows. He watches Wonwoo search through his bedside table. Wonwoo grabs the lube, moving on top of him.  
  
  
  
“No condom?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, glancing at Wonwoo’s hands as he uncaps the lube. Wonwoo shrugs, pouring some out onto his fingers.  
  
  
  
“Not like I can give you anything.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo pauses, looking down at Mingyu’s frown. Mingyu’s hands are at his waist, falling down to his thighs when he stands on his knees.  
  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles up at him, swallowing down his moan. Wonwoo’s hand wraps around him, fingers slowly teasing him.  
  
  
  
“Did you want one?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, spreading the lube. Mingyu shakes his head, biting down on his lip.   
  
  
  
“You sure?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods, hands gripping at Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo’s hips lower themselves, heat engulfing Mingyu as he sinks down. Mingyu takes a deep breath, eyes closing at the groan that’s left Wonwoo’s lips. Wonwoo’s rough hands press against his chest, hips moving forward. It’s a slow rhythm but Mingyu doesn’t mind, hips moving up in time with Wonwoo.

  


His hold on Wonwoo’s hips tighten, nails digging into the other's skin. Mingyu really missed being with Wonwoo like this. Feeling himself inside of Wonwoo. Hearing the sounds Wonwoo makes getting lost within his own.  Wonwoo circles his hips slowly, leaning down to capture Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu’s body feels too warm. Kissing is overwhelming with whatever Wonwoo's doing that makes this feel so good.  
  
  
  
Mingyu can't keep up with the pace Wonwoo's set. His hips are barely able to move, head pressing back against the pillows. Wonwoo's hands leave Mingyu’s chest, sliding up to his shoulders. Wonwoo looks down at Mingyu, watching as he's coming undone. His skin flushed, hair messy and body slick with sweat. Wonwoo's eyes trace over Mingyu’s jaw, falling down to his neck, and then there's a familiar ache in his gut.  
  
  
  
Wonwoo's hips stutter, losing the rhythm he had. His breathing more erratic as he moves his hands down Mingyu's arms. Mingyu lets him pin his wrists to the bed. Wonwoo's nails close in,  digging into his skin. He leans down, head dropping to the crook of Mingyu’s neck. His mouth hangs open, gasping against Mingyu’s skin, fangs extended out. The way Mingyu’s body is moving under his, chest seizing up with every intake of breath, isn't helping the growing ache in his stomach.

  


Mingyu's still sliding in and out of Wonwoo at a languid pace, not recognizing that something's wrong. Wonwoo’s stopped moving entirely, his body tense, and he stops breathing. His mind's being filled with image after image of bloodied sheets and Mingyu underneath him with his throat torn open.  
  
  
  
He can phantom taste Mingyu’s blood on his tongue. The ache in his stomach feels unbearable now. His nails dig more into Mingyu’s wrists and he hears the pained gasp Mingyu lets out when Wonwoo's broken the skin. He feels the way Mingyu’s stopped moving, and wants to laugh at his feeble attempt of tugging a bit at Wonwoo's grip.  Wonwoo's so much stronger than he is and it would be easy to snap Mingyu’s wrists right now.

  


He can’t do this. Wonwoo gets off of him, moving across the bed like Mingyu’s skin burned him. His back is pressed into the wall, breathing erratic as Mingyu sits up, looking at him.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, eyes stinging. He almost gave in, he can't touch Mingyu again. Mingyu looks away from him, down at his wrists. Wonwoo’s nail indents are on each but Mingyu doesn’t mind, they don’t even hurt. He looks up again, seeing Wonwoo has taken a pillow hostage, head buried in it with his knees up to his chest.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to stop?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo shakes his head, face pushing into the pillow more.  
  
“Are you okay?”

 

Mingyu’s hand smoothes over his arm, Wonwoo nods into the pillow but doesn’t speak.  
  
  
  
“What can I do, Wonwoo?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu doesn’t understand what happened. He feels warm, so it isn't hunger. Wonwoo sniffles once and Mingyu all but loses it, hands at Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo lifts his head, glancing at him.  
  
  
  
“I want to keep going.” Mingyu nods, wiping away the few tears that have stained Wonwoo’s cheeks. “I just can’t be so close to you right now.”

  


His voice is tired and Mingyu drops his hand, nodding again. Wonwoo still wants to have sex so Mingyu will take the lead.  
  
  
  
“Move onto your hands and knees.”  
  
  
  
He watches as Wonwoo looks at him, face wet with tears, nose red. He wipes at his own face, nodding once. He puts down the pillow and Mingyu stands on his knees, moving behind Wonwoo. His hand drags up the back of Wonwoo’s thigh, letting him know where he is.  
  
  
  
“Okay?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu asks, hand rubbing at the small of Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo nods, lowering his body more, legs spreading, chest touching the blankets. Wonwoo feels like he's shaking when Mingyu’s other hand leaves the small of his back.  He lets out a heavy sigh feeling Mingyu press against his entrance. Mingyu pauses, listening to Wonwoo, he looks down at Wonwoo's hands gripping the pillow. Wonwoo sucks in a breath, hands slipping under the pillows to feel the coolness of Mingyu’s sheets. Wonwoo lets his hands press down on the mattress, nails clawing at the sheets, hips moving back against Mingyu.  
  
  
  
He’s never had this view of Wonwoo before. It’s messing with his head. Mingyu’s grip on his hips tighten, fingers digging into Wonwoo’s flesh as he picks up the pace. Wonwoo’s voice is muffled, moans turning into whines, all getting lost in Mingyu’s pillows. Mingyu still hears them, still feels what they do to him. He shifts on the bed, pulling Wonwoo’s hips back with him.

  


Each time he pulls out farther, slamming back in, hearing Wonwoo cry out. Wonwoo’s sure he’s torn Mingyu’s sheets, neck straining as he shifts his head, cheek pressing against the pillow. He’s crying again, but it feels good. Wonwoo can feel the familiar warmth building up in his gut, spreading throughout his body and he doesn’t want this to end, not now. Mingyu’s chest is to his back, a hand leaving Wonwoo’s hip and closing around his dick. Wonwoo’s moans are higher, body tensing as he finishes.

 

Mingyu is quick to remove himself from Wonwoo, the sensation too much for him. He pulls out, thighs quivering. His cum drips down Wonwoo’s back. Mingyu stares down at the mess he's made.   
  
  
  
“Sorry-”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo laughs, face buried in the pillows. Mingyu doesn't know if he should wipe it off or not. Wonwoo sits up slow, his arms shaking. He glances back at Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“I don’t think you are.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s face is red, he sits back on the bed, laughing with Wonwoo. He wipes at Wonwoo's back anyway, dazed at how red Wonwoo's ears are.  
  
  
  
“I wish we had a bathtub.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo says, laying back down. Mingyu frowns at him.  
  
  
  
“You like baths?”  
  
  
  
He doesn’t mean to sound weirded out, but just picturing Wonwoo in a  bath seems way cuter to him than it’s supposed to.  
  
  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo turns onto his back, letting out a sigh. Mingyu purses his lips, shrugging.  
  
  
  
“My parents just brought me in the shower with them until I was old enough to be on my own.”

 

Wonwoo hums, and Mingyu’s eyes fall to Wonwoo’s hips. They’re marked red where his hands were. Mingyu didn’t think he was holding onto Wonwoo that hard. He scoots closer, smoothing over the marks.   
  
  
  
“So you’ve just never taken a bath..?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, arms around his neck. Mingyu shakes his head no, letting Wonwoo pull him down.  
  
  
  
“I’ve been in hot tubs before, that’s like the same thing, right?”  
  
  
  
He pecks Mingyu's lips and shakes his head.   
  
  
  
“Since my back is covered in cum, you get to wash it off.”  
  
  
  
He grins up at Mingyu, silently cheering at scoring another shower where Mingyu will wash his hair for him. Mingyu has no issue with that, he leans down, pressing a kiss against Wonwoo’s shoulder.

  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*

 

  
  
“Guys, hang on a sec-”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stops walking, ignoring the complaints of his friends that he's making them late for their reservation.  Mingyu heads over to the picnic tables in the courtyard.  
  
  
  
“Hi.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu stands in front of Wonwoo, casting a shadow over his book.  
  
  
  
“Hey.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles, looking up at him. He’s squinting at Mingyu, avoiding the sun in his eyes. Mingyu loves this picture so much. He leans forward, hands on either side of Wonwoo’s body. His palms press into the table as he kisses Wonwoo. Mingyu smiles against his lips, hearing a chorus of cheering and howls at them. He pulls back, resting his forehead against Wonwoo’s.  
  
  
  
“Sorry..forgot about them.”  
  
  
  
He feels Wonwoo’s hand at his cheek, pulling him back for another quick peck.  
  
  
  
“I don’t mind.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles up at him. Mingyu stands, not believing he just did that. He glances back at his friends, matching the smiles on their faces.  He feels like he's in a movie.  
  
  
  
“I’ll be back later, that okay?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu tells Wonwoo, hand grabbing his.  
  
  
  
“Don’t get wasted.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo squeezes his hand once. Mingyu laughs, not wanting to let go as he starts walking backwards. Wonwoo’s the first to do so, letting their arms fall back to their sides. Mingyu grins at him before turning away, face red as he rejoins his group. Mingyu looks back at Wonwoo, smiling when he sees the other watching just as happily.  


  
  
*^*^*^*^* 

  
  
  
Mingyu ate too much at dinner, but at least he didn’t get drunk. He lays on Wonwoo’s bed, head on Wonwoo’s lap as he continues to complain both about his stomach and the assignment he’s working on. Wonwoo only hums, not listening as he continues to watch another deep sea documentary off his phone.  
  
  
  
“Can’t you kiss it better?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu whines, poking at Wonwoo's phone. The other moves it out of his view, refusing to pause the video.   
  
  
  
“A kiss can’t cure a stomach ache, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo spares him a glance. Mingyu groans loudly, shaking his head on Wonwoo’s thighs.  
  
  
  
“What if it can? What if doing so is some kind of breakthrough in science and we will never know because you-”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo drops his phone, hands cupping at Mingyu’s face as he presses a sloppy peck against his lips.  
  
  
  
“Better?”  
  
  
  
He asks, matching Mingyu’s smile. Mingyu’s face is red, his smile faltering at the ache still present in his gut.  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo slumps back, phone covering his face once more. Mingyu pouts up at him, whining for another kiss. There’s a knock at their door then, Wonwoo tenses as Mingyu sits up. He pushes his laptop off of him and gets off of the bed. He glances one more time at Wonwoo, seeing him put his earbuds in. Mingyu has a good idea of who it is.  
  
  
  
“Hey?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu can't help but awkwardly greet Junhui. He only nods in response to Mingyu. Junhui’s eyes avoid his.  Mingyu glances back at Wonwoo, he can tell Wonwoo isn't watching anything.  
  
  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
  
  
He asks, facing Junhui again. His entire aura feels off and Mingyu doesn't like this.  
  
  
  
“No-well...no, nothing's wrong.”

 

Junhui looks at him for the first time, standing tall and looking more like himself.  

 

“Minghao went back home for..I don't know how long.”

 

He mumbles as if that will hide the amount of nervousness to his voice. Mingyu nods, trying appear calm for him.  
  
  
  
“He did say he was going to do something-"  
  
  
  
Junhui stares at him, making him stop talking.  
  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s eyes bore into his and Mingyu can't say he's a fan of having this much eye contact with Junhui. He coughs once, nodding again.  
  
  
  
“The other night he told me he was going to do something-didn't specify what though.”

  


Junhui is entirely focused on him, Mingyu looks away.

  


“Maybe he's trying to change her mind about you two?”

  


He glances at Junhui, wondering if that will set off the panic hovering over the other.  
  
  
  
“He didn't tell me anything so I just..I don't know, thanks.”  
  
  
  
Junhui sounds broken. Mingyu can only nod, not yet used to having conversations with him.  
  
  
  
“No problem.”  
  
  
  
He smiles awkwardly, ready to shut the door but Junhui doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon. Mingyu looks around, knowing Wonwoo can't be happy the longer he lets Junhui stand here.   
  
  
  
“Is he even sparing me a glance?”  
  
  
  
Junhui smiles small. Mingyu bites down on his lip, looking back at Wonwoo. He doesn't have his earbuds in anymore.  
  
  
  
“Wonwoo..?”  
  
  
  
After at least thirty seconds of staring at Wonwoo and seeing him visibly still as if he were a statue, Mingyu sighs, turning back to Junhui.   
  
  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
  
  
Junhui nods to himself, gaze dropping to the floor.  
  
  
  
“Figured as much.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu feels the need to reach out to Junhui, comfort him or something but he just nods again. He doesn't want to close the door on Junhui, he wants them to make up. Mingyu's s tired of this, Wonwoo isn't happy and Junhui certainly isn't either. Somehow Mingyu's caught in between and he doesn't like it.  
  
  
  
“Why can't I sleep?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo says something finally. Junhui steps further into their room.  Mingyu frowns, he knew Wonwoo wasn't, but hearing him say it feels different.  
  
  
  
“I haven't been making you.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu shuts their door, watching them interact again. Wonwoo looks at Junhui, not understanding.

  


“None of us sleep, Wonwoo. Don't you remember asking me to make you every night?”

 

Junhui asks, tone friendly but it's met with Wonwoo's glare.  
  
  
  
“Why would I ask that?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sets his phone aside. Mingyu's lips press into a thin line, staying by their door.   
  
  
  
“You like sleep, said it made you feel human again.”  
  
  
  
Junhui tells him, only making Wonwoo frown. He remembers now, it was only a few days after he started to feed. Junhui did it every night, it just became a mindless routine. Wonwoo never felt right being like this, and Junhui still letting him hold onto such a human thing probably didn't help.   
  
  
  
“Why bother turning me if you were just going to fuck me over?”  
  
  
  
He spits out, making Mingyu wonder where this sudden anger has come from. Junhui stares at Wonwoo, feeling this anger mixing in with his own.  
  
  
  
“What do you want me to say? That you were an accident-a mistake?”

 

Mingyu flinches for Wonwoo. Junhui steps closer, and Wonwoo's hands grip at his sheets.

 

“I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did and I can't take it back. I think it’s time you deal with it like I’ve had to.”

 

Wonwoo stares at Junhui, eyes having shifted black.  
  
  
“I hate you.”

  
  
Mingyu watches as the two stare at each other in silence. Junhui glances to Mingyu's side then, and a few seconds later there's a knock at their door.  
  
  
  
“...I got it.”  
  
  
  
Junhui takes a step back and Mingyu can feel eyes glued to his back. He opens the door and the tension removes itself from his body. Mingyu lets out a heavy sigh, staring at the boy in front of him.  
  
  
  
“Joshua, hey.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu smiles, feeling as awkward as ever. He glances to his side, still feeling confused as to why Joshua is here. His eyes land on the umbrella he borrowed.  
  
  
  
“ Oh right, thanks again.”  
  
  
  
He opens the door more, giving himself room to bend down and retrieve it. He hands Joshua the umbrella. The other seems far away and Mingyu doesn't know what to say now, hands nervously drumming against the door. Joshua meets his gaze then, and Mingyu clears his throat.  
  
  
  
“Hey, thanks for buying actual food. Vernon’s not the best at taking care of himself, it's nice that you do groceries.”  
  
  
  
Joshua smiles at Mingyu, now appearing more like himself. He nods, hand gripping the umbrella.   
  
  
  
“Thank you, Mingyu.”  
  
  
  
Joshua’s smile doesn't meet his eyes. He looks tired and his dress shirt has wrinkles in it.

  
  
“You're welcome..? Hey, are you-”  
  
  
  
There's a sudden pressure on his gut, like he's been punched. Mingyu looks away from Joshua’s unchanging expression, to the space between them. Joshua's other arm is extended, Mingyu's eyes widen at the knife. He wants to turn around but he can't remember how. Joshua pulls his arm back, Mingyu has no choice but to follow the knife as it slides out of his gut.

  


He instinctively cups the spot. Joshua just looks at him. Mingyu's skin is covered in a cold sweat, the pain is too intense, he can't speak. His hand is shaking, vision blurring at the blood covering his palm. Joshua steps towards him, hand at Mingyu's shoulder. He feels the knife this time, feels every ridge as it comes out of him.  
  
  
  
Joshua takes a step back, looking down at the blood on his hand. Mingyu coughs once, blood spilling over his lips as Joshua’s blurry face leaves him. He’s falling forward and then he isn’t. Mingyu’s eyes hurt, their ceiling light is too bright. He’s laid onto his back.

  


It hurts. It hurts so much. Hands are at his face, turning his head. Junhui’s saying something, but he can’t hear anything. Wonwoo’s next to him, hands pressing down on his stomach. It burns and he cries out. Junhui’s hand is at his cheek, lavender invading his nose.

 

He’s afraid. He’s so afraid, vision blurring in and out of focus. Junhui’s eyes have shifted black and Mingyu wants to scream. He can’t feel his body anymore.  


  
  


“Don't close your eyes, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is breaking, hands numb pressing down on Mingyu's stomach. Mingyu's breathing is labored, heart slowing.

  


“An ambulance will take too long, he's going to die.”

 

Wonwoo meets Junhui's gaze, angry at how calm he is. Junhui stares at him, and it becomes clear to Wonwoo what Junhui is thinking.

 

“ _No_.”

 

Junhui's hands are around his wrists. Wonwoo shakes his head, watching the blood pooling out of Mingyu.

  


“Do you want him to die?”

 

It's a double edged sword. If they don't do anything, Mingyu dies. If they do, Mingyu will be like them. Wonwoo shakes his head and Junhui lets go.

 

“Move.”

 

He does as he's told, scooting back until he hits Mingyu's dresser. Junhui pulls up his sleeve, cutting his wrist and pressing it to Mingyu's mouth.

 

“Come on, _take it_.”

 

Junhui mumbles and Wonwoo can't speak. Mingyu coughs, heartbeat irregular and Wonwoo covers his ears. Junhui briefly looks over to him.

  


“Just stay there.”

  


Wonwoo nods, watching Junhui lift Mingyu up into a sitting position. He expects Mingyu to make some noise, but his body is limp as Junhui bites into his neck. Junhui hugs Mingyu close and it feels like hours until Wonwoo watches Mingyu’s body fall back. Junhui's panting, arms shaking as he moves away. He lays down, hands covering his face.

 

“Did you-”

 

Junhui nods. Wonwoo can't look at Mingyu. He can't hear Mingyu's heart anymore. Wonwoo can't stop shaking. He hugs himself, back pressing against Mingyu's dresser.

 

“Come here.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head and Junhui sits up slow, giving him a look.

 

“ _Come here_ , Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui waits until Wonwoo stands to say _please_. It's forceful and feels disgusting, but Junhui needs Wonwoo to end this distance already. Wonwoo stands in front of him and Junhui tugs on his hand, bringing him down. Wonwoo lowers himself onto Junhui's lap, arms wrapping around the other's neck and he cries.


	12. chapter 12

 

Junhui’s face is wet with tears that don’t belong to him. His hands are shaking, unsteady around Wonwoo, unable to tell if these nerves are his or not. The other's stopped sobbing, but he's far from being able to talk. All Junhui has been able to do is hold him, even though Wonwoo doesn't want to be held. He can't be alone right now, and they both know this, so Wonwoo's allowing the contact. 

  
  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me..” 

  
  


Junhui puts that out, hearing nothing from Wonwoo's thoughts. 

 

“I know I don't deserve it, but I need you to talk to me again..at least once a month. If that's too much for you, then every two months-"

  
  


Wonwoo lifts his head, staring down at him. His eyes are brown, face stained with tears. He stares at Junhui, thinking nothing, barely feeling more than that.    
  


  
“I feel like I don't even know you.” 

 

His voice sounds awful. Junhui's hands smooth up his back, and Junhui can feel anger start to build. Wonwoo closes his eyes, twisting Junhui's collar.   
  
“I've given you everything, why can't you trust me?”

 

Wonwoo leans his head back down, letting go of Junhui's abused shirt. He hugs Junhui, unable to continue saying out loud all the hurt and betrayal he has. They're supposed to be open with each other, supposed to be the only ones on this planet who understand one another. Wonwoo has felt alone for awhile now. 

  
  


“I never meant to keep it from you for so long.” 

 

Junhui stares ahead, feeling disgusted with himself. Everything that's happened is his fault, and he can't make it up. 

 

“..I suddenly had this turned, all alone and at an age no one should. Because of me, that world is never going to see you as anything but broken.” 

 

He leans his head down, face pressing against Wonwoo's shoulder. 

 

“You're not, there are plenty of turned who never grow, but you have..even if it seems like you haven't. You're capable of doing so much more than you think, it just takes time.” 

 

He pulls back, cupping Wonwoo's face.

 

“I should have told you instead of letting it get buried. I'm sorry.” 

 

Wonwoo just blinks at him. His eyes so familiar to Junhui, like he's looked into them his whole life. Junhui's hands are covered in Mingyu's blood, he shouldn't be touching Wonwoo right now. 

  
  
“It was my fault..I forced you to feed on me.”   
  


 

Junhui let's go of his face, fixing Wonwoo's shirt collar. He smiles small, glad that there isn't anymore hatred behind Wonwoo's words. Wonwoo stares down at him, body relaxed on top of his. He wants to be held now, so Junhui hugs him close. 

  
  
  
“You've taken care of me for a long time.”  
  
  
  
His voice is quiet, face pressed against Junhui's shoulder. Junhui laughs once, arms tightening their hold.  
  
  
“If you'd let me rob a few more people, I could take care of you better.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, finally feeling the defrosting of his numbness. The longer he stays like this against Junhui, the better he'll get. To feel completely like himself again, they'll have to fix their bond. Wonwoo is far from wanting that right now. Junhui's fingers tap at his waist, humming in agreement.   
  


  
“I'm sorry about him.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s eyes flick down to Mingyu’s body lying in front of them. Wonwoo only nods. The puddle of blood underneath Mingyu's body is playing tricks on Junhui’s eyes. It looks like it’s about to reach his shoes and seep up his legs to cover him, reminding him of what Mingyu’s last breath sounded like being taken by him. Junhui's killed so many times before, but turning is different. Killing doesn't stay with him as long as turning does. 

 

The first time he did it, he thought he was going to die. He only read about it once, in a book not meant for someone his age, but it stuck with him long before he met Wonwoo. Nothing in the text stated how giving part of your soul feels. It’s the only thing on this earth that scares him. The second time around wasn't any better, Junhui had no choice but to swallow down his fear to comfort Wonwoo.   
  
  
  
Junhui can't look at Mingyu anymore. Wonwoo’s arms tighten around him. Junhui's aunt on his father's side had about eight turned, if he recalls correctly. He respects her even more now that he knows what it's like. He can't imagine breaking off his soul into that many people. After Wonwoo, he never wanted to do this again. 

  
  


Something was different about Mingyu from the start, and he should have known this would happen. It wasn't just his blood that appealed to Junhui, but the smell of the hurt he carried behind that happy go lucky exterior. He knows a little from what he overheard through Wonwoo, but as soon as Mingyu wakes up, Junhui's going to have everything of him. Even after learning to care for a human, Junhui quickly fell back into his fascination on human traumas. Though, he won't be able to enjoy himself this time, he still has interest in what Mingyu's pain will be like.  
  
  
  
“We really can't run?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, his voice small. Junhui closes his eyes, hugging him close.   
  
  
“There's nowhere to go.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s hand starts combing back some of Wonwoo's hair. He doesn't want to scare Wonwoo, but the other's internal threats of what he'll do if Junhui doesn't let him know more are very compelling. 

 

“We can't go overseas. Yes, even though she doesn't have control outside of that little hive, it's the same rules everywhere. I'm sorry.” 

  
  


Wonwoo's fists grab at Junhui's shirt. Junhui didn't want to tell him for this exact reason. Wonwoo's crying again, knowing all he can do is accept their fate. 

  
  


“Look at me.”

 

Junhui wipes at Wonwoo's face, leaning his forehead against the other's.

  
  


“I'm going to take care of you.” 

 

Wonwoo nods, shutting his eyes. He closes the distance, lips brushing up against Junhui's.

 

“Forever?” 

 

He kisses Junhui once, barely pulling back enough for Junhui to speak properly. 

  
  


“Forever. I promise.” 

 

Junhui kisses him. This will hold them off for when they're well enough to fix their bond completely. Wonwoo pulls back first, burying his face in the crook of Junhui's neck. He wants Junhui to sing to him, but all he gets is Junhui's laugh. Wonwoo breathes in his scent, knowing he can't ask to sleep, not before Mingyu wakes. 

 

  
“If we could, do you think he'd leave with us?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, pulling away from him. He slumps down beside Junhui, hand already holding the other's. Junhui shrugs, pulling his knees up to his chest. The two stare at Mingyu’s body. Wonwoo hates how dead people look, with their eyes and mouths open and limbs all stiff. He can't see Mingyu's eyes, but his mouth is closed and his body doesn't look stiff. He looks like he's sleeping.   
  
  
  
“He has a nice family.”  
  
  
  
Junhui says after a while, Wonwoo nods. Mingyu’s mom is nice, she's gentle and she loves her children. Wonwoo didn't meet Mingyu’s dad but he's sure he's also nice. Minseo is questionable, but she cares for her brother.   
  
  
  
“Nice friends too.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s friends take care of him and they make him happy. Mingyu is loved.  
  
  
  
“God, I ruined his life.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo puts his head into his hands and Junhui’s arm is around him, pulling him closer.  
  
  
  
“No ‘i’ in team.”  
  
  
  
Junhui laughs quietly and all Wonwoo can do is look up at him. Junhui’s staring ahead, his eyes have that look that makes it seem like he's far away, or thinking too hard about something. Wonwoo hates this look.  
  
  
  
“You like him, don't you?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks and that snaps Junhui out of it.  He smiles down at Wonwoo, shrugging once.  
  
  
  
“He's okay.”  
  
  
Junhui brushes him off, and Wonwoo decides to drop it. There's more pressing matters besides them possibly liking the same person.   
  
  
  
“Will you take care of him?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo watches Junhui’s expression. He won't look at Wonwoo, thinking for a few minutes on what caring for another turned is going to be like.   
  
  
  
“I'll do the best I can.”  
  
  


  
  


Junhui sits up, stretching his arms above his head. He’s faking his calmness. Junhui sighs out, slumping against Wonwoo’s dresser. He doesn't care for the snide remarks Wonwoo's thinking of him.   
  
  
  
“He's going to be stronger than you, better at things too. I'll have to spend a lot of time with him, will you get jealous?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo feels Junhui’s pinky touch his until he’s laying his hand over Wonwoo’s. In all honesty, Junhui's only hoping that's what will happen. He's older now, but he can't help fearing that there could be something wrong with him.  
  
  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles, interlocks their fingers. He stares at Mingyu's bloodied hands.   
  
  
  
“Why hasn't he woken up yet?”  
  
  
  
He asks and Junhui shrugs again.   
  
  
  
“It's only been an hour.”  
  
  
Wonwoo frowns. He knows how the turning works, but he doesn't remember his own.   
  
  
  
“How long did it take me?”  
  
  
  
Junhui purses his lips, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
“Three hours and forty-eight minutes.”  
  
  
  
He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, smiling at him fondly.  Wonwoo looks away, staring at Mingyu’s bluish lips.  
  
  
  
“He is turning, right?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo scrunches up his nose. Mingyu reeks of a corpse. Junhui hums.  
  
  
  
“He only smells like one, no decaying has happened..I don't know how he'll react, can you try to be brave?”  
  
  
  
Junhui laughs but Wonwoo doesn’t find anything funny. He silently agrees to try, even though they both know he'll fail. Wonwoo looks away, wondering what he should say to Mingyu when he does wake up. Junhui’s hand leaves his, arm wrapping around his shoulders again.  
  
  
  
“You're brave and you're strong and smart.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo smiles small, looking up at him.  
  
  
  
“Haven't heard that in awhile.”  
  
  
  
Junhui grins at him.

  
  


“Haven't need to say it in awhile.”

  
  


His arm leaves Wonwoo, hands laying themselves on his lap.   
  
  
  
“Mingyu’s good for you.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s face warms. He nods small, knowing that it's true. Wonwoo looks away, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
  
  
“What about Minghao?”  
  
  
  
Junhui hasn’t told him anything.  
  
  
  
“What about him?”  
  
  
  
He smiles, but his eyes look sad. Wonwoo frowns.  
  
  
  
“Don't do that to him, he likes you.”  
  
  
  
Minghao seems nice. Scary, but nice. Junhui smiles, his ears burning and Wonwoo wants to pull them.  
  
  
  
“I know. I like him too.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s voice is shaky and Wonwoo can’t help but feel even worse.  
  
  
  
“So be with him.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo knows nothing of their situation, so his words just sound childish. Junhui laughs, shaking his head no as he  pulls Wonwoo close.  
  
  
  
“Gotta take care of you..and him too now.”  
  
  
  
Junhui sounds annoyed but Wonwoo knows he’s playing.  
  
  
  
“Minghao will hate me for making you stay by my side this long.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo doesn’t actually know how Minghao feels about him. He knows Minghao has to feel something, Wonwoo isn’t sure he’d want to find out what though.  
  
  
  
“You're not making me do anything.”

  
  


Junhui says sternly, a scowl disappearing from his face just as quickly as it came.

  
  


“He'll kill me for this but, he likes the sound of your voice.” 

  
  


Junhui covers his mouth, acting as if he just said something scandalous.  
  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo raises his brows, fake confidence building. Wonwoo sometimes forgets that Minghao still attends school like normal. He looks away from Junhui’s gaze, staring at his lap.  
  
  
  
“I haven't been around him enough to give any decent compliment.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo barely knows a thing about Minghao. The only thing he does know, is that Minghao sees the real Junhui and that’s all that matters to him.  
  
  
  
“That's okay. He knows about all your quirks.”  
  
  
  
Junhui tells him and Wonwoo’s face warms. He isn’t sure if he approves of their relationship anymore.  
  
  
  
“You really like him?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, noting the look in Junhui’s eyes as something similar to how Mingyu looks at him.  
  
  
  
“If things were different, I'd ask for his hand.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo sits up more, staring at Junhui like he’s missing his head. Junhui rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
“I know...but he's...” 

  
  
  


Junhui trails off, eyes searching for how to word this. He looks at Wonwoo, lips in a thin line.

  
  


“Remember how you felt listening to Mingyu talk about his mediocre taste in art?” 

  
  


Wonwoo slaps his arm, but nods. Junhui smiles, looking down at their shoes.

  
  


“That's how it feels, every second I'm with him.”   
  
  
  
Wonwoo can’t believe they’re that serious. Neither can Junhui. Wonwoo stares at him.  
  
  
“Junhui, I’m really scared.”  
  
  
  
He confesses. Junhui nods. Wonwoo’s throat feels dry.  
  
  
  
“I don't want to die again.”  
  
  
  
He almost whispers it. Junhui looks at him, shaking his head, hands cupping his face.  
  
  
  
“That won't happen.” Junhui reassures him. “I'll figure a way out for us, I always do.” 

  
  


He always does, but Wonwoo knows there isn't a way out this time.  
  
  
  
“We'll take it one step at a time, starting with him.”   
  
  
  
His hands leave Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, sitting up more at Mingyu’s lips no longer looking blue.  
  
  
  
“What do we do about Joshua?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s eyes travel over Mingyu’s face, skin still discolored, but something’s changing about him. He doesn’t smell dead anymore. Junhui sighs, tearing Wonwoo’s gaze from Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“..I don't know why he did this..you could tell right?”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s hand is at his back, rubbing it. Wonwoo shakes his head no, completely lost on what Junhui is asking.  
  
  
  
“He wasn't human. It had to of been recent, his scent changed-I was confused.”  Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “I should've moved sooner, I knew something was off-"  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s hand grabs Junhui’s, removing it from his back.  
  
  
  
“It's not your fault, you didn't do this.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo’s heart pounds in his ears, body warm. Junhui pushes back some of Wonwoo’s hair from his face.  
  
  
  
“It isn't yours either.”  
  


The two look at each other, calming down. Wonwoo can feel anger slowly building, he wants to find Joshua and kill him. 

  
  


“Not yet..”

  
  


Junhui quietly tells him. He's said no, which means he wants time to think before they do anything. Wonwoo doesn't care for waiting around.

  
  


“Wonwoo..”   
  


 

Junhui's eyes widen. The two watch as Mingyu sits up. He blinks at Wonwoo, gaze falling to the blood on Wonwoo's hands. He opens his mouth, face full of concern until he looks down at his own body. Mingyu shuts his mouth, hands shaking as they pull at the tears in his shirt.

  
  


“Welcome back.”

  
  
  
Junhui stands, and Mingyu can only nod once.   
  
  
  
“I feel weird.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s hand is under his arm, helping him up. He stares into Mingyu's eyes for a second, looking away just as quick.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, you're going to for a few days.”  
  
  
  
Junhui brushes off Mingyu’s shoulder, hands pulling at his shirt, fixing it. Junhui steps away, giving Mingyu a once over. This whole situation feels eerily similar to shopping with his mom. Where she'd make him try on pants he doesn’t like and then give her opinion on them that he also doesn't like. A single tear rolls down Mingyu's cheek, but he's too distracted watching one fall down Junhui's, mirroring his.

  
  


Mingyu brings a hand up to his neck. He drops it after locating his pulse. He feels hungover. Mingyu looks at Junhui's face, staring at all the blood.   
  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
  
Junhui frowns. Mingyu blinks at him.   
  
  
  
“Shouldn't I have a thirst for blood now?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu looks away, not liking the look Junhui’s giving him.  
  
  
  
“I didn't think you'd be so eager to feed.”  
  
  
  
Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring in disbelief. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

  
  


“You won't feel hunger right away, your body is still changing. If you're wanting to to try it now, I'm sure Wonwoo wouldn't mind sharing a bag.”

  
  


Mingyu nods, but then there’s an intense feeling of panic washing over him.  
  
  
  
“I..what happens when I do get hungry? Will you know exactly when? What if I hurt someone?”  
  
  


His breathing is getting louder, hands starting to shake and Mingyu’s crying more now. Junhui steps closer to him.  
  
  
  
“Stop. Take a breath.” His hands are at Mingyu’s shoulders and Mingyu does what he’s told.  “I'll know exactly, okay? You won't hurt any of your friends.” Junhui’s voice rings out in his ears.  
  
  
  
“I-I'm..I died.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu says slowly. Junhui nods. He looks at Wonwoo, watching him stand, eyes unable to meet his. Mingyu steps away from Junhui, pacing between their beds.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu..”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s voice feels like warning despite the pity filled look he’s giving Mingyu. Joshua killed him. Joshua fucking stabbed him and he has no idea why. He feels weird, everything about this is weird. He should be dead, he shouldn't be walking around with the knowledge of who killed him. He has to at least call Vernon-warn him his roommate’s a fucking psycho. His breathing is louder, heart pounding and his legs feel like jelly.  
  
  
  
“Okay, sit down-"  
  
  
  
Junhui’s hands are outstretched. Mingyu backs away, swatting at them. There’s a lump in the back of his throat, vision blurring. He isn't going to age, his family will notice.   
  
  
  
“Mingyu.” 

 

Junhui stands in front of him, hands pulling at his shirt, making him step closer. 

  
  


“Focus on me.”

  
  


Junhui cups his face, starting to feel his anxieties. 

  
  


“You need to calm down.”

  
  


Junhui says slowly. Mingyu barely nods, staring into the other's eyes. His breathing slows, Junhui’s hands feel too warm against his skin.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong with his eyes?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks, walking closer to them. Mingyu's heart quickens, his gaze switches frantically between Wonwoo and Junhui.  
  
  
  
“Wh-what's wrong with my eyes?”  
  
  
  
He fights his way out of Junhui’s hold, walking over to their bathroom.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu, nothing's wrong.” 

  
  
Junhui calls out to him but it’s too late. Mingyu's reflection stares back at him. His eyes are a light amber, bright like he's in sunlight. He feels the need to get sick. He closes his eyes, opening them again, blinking away the tears. He turns, staring Junhui, vision blurring.  

  
  


“I want my eyes back to normal please, you can fix this-can't you?” 

  
  


His voice gets cut off by a choked out cry. Mingyu covers his mouth, finding it hard to breathe.  
  
  
  
“There's nothing to fix, Mingyu.” Junhui stays in the doorway, not stepping closer. “Sometimes things change when you're turned.” 

  
  


He says it gently but Mingyu is feeling the opposite effect from Junhui’s voice. He tries to take another breath, lowering his hand.  
  
  
  
“What changed about Wonwoo?”  
  
  
  
He asks, voice louder than he intended. Junhui looks at Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“His hair curls now.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu blinks at him.  
  
  
  
“He became a vampire and got curly hair?!”  
  
  
  
Junhui stares at him, feeling Mingyu’s anger hit him full force.  
  
  
  
“Hey, I’m not in charge of what gets changed, so calm down and be glad it wasn't something drastic.”  
  
  
  
He snaps and Mingyu’s anger only grows, feeling like a fire in Junhui’s chest.  
  
  
  
“Junhui, this _is_ drastic. My eyes are like fifty times lighter than what they were!”  
  
  
  
Junhui takes a deep breath, staring at Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“I'll get you contacts.”  
  
  
  
He tries to smile but it looks forced.   
  
  
  
“I can't wear those.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu seethes and Junhui rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Why's that?”  
  
  
  
He crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking at Mingyu bored.  
  
  
  
“I've never been able to wear them-something _everyone_ I'm close to knows.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu's lips press into a thin line.  
  
  
  
“Wear sunglasses..?”  
  
  
  
Junhui smiles for real now. Mingyu's hand is on the doorknob. He smiles back, slamming the door in Junhui's face. Mingyu bites down on his lip. Tears spilling over his eyes again.  
  
  


 

“Mingyu, open the door.”

  
  


He locks it. Junhui groans, stepping away. Mingyu wipes at his face, takes out his phone, sending a very short and barely readable text telling Woozi what has happened. He ignores Junhui’s empty threats of knocking the door down if he doesn’t come out right now. Mingyu slides down the sink cabinets, pulling his knees up to his chest. Woozi will know what to do. 

  
  


Mingyu stares at his phone. Seconds pass, his phone dims. Minutes pass and Mingyu’s mind tells him Woozi is busy, Woozi’s phone died, Woozi’s dead. Mingyu closes his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu?!” 

  
  


He sits up, hearing Woozi’s voice through the door. 

  
  


“Don't you dare fucking touch me-” 

  
  


Woozi’s voice is shrill. Mingyu stands, feeling a hurried rush of knocks on the door.

  
  


“Mingyu? I'm here now, open up Gyu.” 

  
  
  


Woozi’s voice is his savior. He scrambles to his feet and opens the door. Woozi stands in front of him, holding what Mingyu thinks is a desk leg. His eyes look past him to see Junhui and Wonwoo sitting on his bed.  He stares down at Woozi’s horrified expression, remembering what he looks like.  
  
  
  
“What do I do..? Tell me what to do-I don't-"  
  
  
  
Mingyu falls to his knees, arms wrapping around Woozi’s body. Woozi drops the desk leg, it hits the tiled floor, echoing loudly and Mingyu’s ears hurt as he buries his face against Woozi's stomach.   
  
  
  
“You're gonna be okay-I swear you'll be okay.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s eyes stare into Woozi’s shirt. His words aren’t doing anything to Mingyu. He pulls back first, red lined eyes staring up at Woozi with uncertainty.  
  
  
  
“Which one of you things killed him?”  
  
  
  
Woozi doesn't notice Mingyu’s new discovery. His thumb brushes under Mingyu’s bottom lip, wiping at the dried blood. Mingyu stands, watching as Junhui gets off the bed.  
  
  
  
“It wasn't us. I turned him, but he was going to die either way. "  
  
  
  
Woozi turns away from Junhui.  
  
  
  
“Who killed you, Gyu?”  
  
  
  
Woozi bends down, picking the desk leg back up.  
  
  
  
“Joshua.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu doesn't want to look at Woozi. He stares at Junhui.  
  
  
  
“What the shit..? Why would he?"  
  
  
  
Woozi glances between them, frowning at Junhui.  
  
  
  
“He’s a vampire.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s voice sounds different to Mingyu. Woozi scoffs.  
  
  
  
“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Is half the goddamn campus vampires?”  
  
  
  
He feels Woozi pull at his arm.  
  
  
  
“That's why I was confused by his scent. That's why I didn't move before he hurt you.”  
  
  
  
Junhui tells him and Mingyu looks away first. Woozi laughs.  
  
  
  
“Oh, you were a little confused..? My best friend was fucking murdered because you-"  
  
  
  
Junhui’s hand is at Woozi’s mouth, eyes black and Mingyu can’t do anything.  
  
  
  
“Shut your mouth, Jihoon.”    
  
  
  
Junhui glances up at Mingyu, eyes returning to normal as he steps away from Woozi trying to speak.  
  
  
  
“We all need to calm down before I lose it.”  
  
  
  
He tells everyone, putting some distance between them and himself. Junhui walks over to their window, motioning for Mingyu to sit down on Wonwoo's bed.  
  
  
  
“Okay..Joshua is now a vampire. His scent had changed-this happens when you're a recently turned. It confused me, yes. Should I have acted on the bad feeling I had instead of trying to sort out my own confusion it..? Also yes.”

  
  


Junhui starts pacing. bloodied prints appearing over their floor. Mingyu pats the spot next to him, Woozi sits down, hands tightening around the desk leg. 

  
  


“I am sorry Mingyu, but I cannot change what had happened. You can hate me for what I did, but just know I am not happy about this either.” 

 

They’re all silent. Mingyu’s eyes are only on Junhui, feeling Wonwoo’s own gaze burning into the side of his face.  
  
  
  
“We don't know who turned Joshua..we don't know why he came here and killed Mingyu and we don't know if he was aware of the obvious fifty-fifty chance that Mingyu would become a turned too.” 

  
  


Junhui stops pacing, gaze only on Woozi. 

 

“What we do know, is that I saved Mingyu. Whether or not Jihoon approves of this, doesn't fucking matter.” He glances down at the desk leg in Woozi’s arms. “And what the fuck were you going to do with-what is that?”

  
  


Junhui asks, Woozi's hold on his weapon tightens, as if to ask Junhui if he wants to find out.  
  
  
  
“That’s the B leg..that I kind of need.”  
  
  
  
There’s a delayed knock at their door.  
  
  
  
“Seungcheol..”  
  
  
  
Woozi stands, watching Seungcheol make a face as he steps more into the room, carefully walking past the blood stain. He makes it to Woozi, giving everyone else a small nod.  
  
  
  
“Hey..that is B, right?”  
  
  
  
Woozi looks down at the leg.  
  
  
  
“Its C.”  
  
  
  
Seungcheol groans.  
  
  
  
“Where the fuck is B..?”  
  
  
  
Woozi pushes the desk leg into Seungcheol’s arms.  
  
  
  
“Babe, could you just give us a sec?"  
  
  
  
Seungcheol nods, quickly taking the leg.  
  
  
  
“Right, sorry.”  
  
  
  
He gives everyone a wave goodbye, making his way out their room. Mingyu frowns when the door closes.  
  
  
  
“ _Babe_?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu makes a face, staring at Woozi.  
  
  
  
“Oh my god, Mingyu not now.”  
  
  
  
Woozi sits down, head in his hands.  
  
  
  
“Feeling better?”  
  
  
  
Junhui asks Mingyu, clearly amused. Mingyu nods even though he still feels the same as when he woke up.  
  
  
  
“Earlier was kind of...I didn't have to react that way.”  
  
  
  
His face is red. Junhui shrugs.  
  
  
  
“No, it's understandable.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu shakes his head no.  
  
  
  
“It's embarrassing-I..sorry.”  
  
  
  
He rubs the back of his neck. Junhui sighs, looking back at Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Give him time, a lot just happened to him.”  
  
  


 

Mingyu suddenly remembers then that Wonwoo even exists.  
  
  
  
“ _What_.. _the_ _fuck_..?”  
  
  
  
Woozi stares at all of them, watching this interaction. He stands then, hands grabbing Mingyu’s.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu...how do you feel?”  
  
  
  
Woozi stares up into the familiar yet, unfamiliar eyes of his best friend. Mingyu doesn’t know what to say, so he just shrugs. If he were to be honest, if feels like he’s dreaming.  
  
  
  
“He is fine..Wonwoo. Now please try to calm down, I can't handle your emotions on top of his yet.”  
  
  
  
Junhui sounds like he’s in pain. Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
“Sorry-"  
  
  
  
Junhui groans. He holds a hand out at Wonwoo.  
  
  
  
“Don't-please, just calm down I can't-Mingyu _breathe_ , god dammit.”  
  
  
  
Junhui holds his head and Mingyu stares at him. He feels a painful ache in his gut as he steps forward.  
  
  
  
“Are you okay? I-" Mingyu freezes, staring down at the ground. “..What the fuck did I just do?” He asks more so to himself than anyone else.  
  
  
  
“You went to console him.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo speaks up, sniffling once as he wipes his face.  
  
  
  
“Yeah but...why?”  
  
  
  
He asks and Wonwoo just shrugs, not helping. Mingyu knows that look, and he can’t stop Wonwoo from shutting down right now. Woozi watches them, not knowing what the fuck is happening, but he knows for sure he doesn’t like it.  
  
  
  
“I turned you, we're linked up now.” He winces, a hand at his temple. “Basically, you're my bitch now.”  
  
  
  
Nice to know in their time of crisis, Junhui’s still a dick. Mingyu’s face goes red. Wonwoo is at Junhui’s side then and the smirk Junhui’s wearing disappears.   
  
  
  
“So what happens next?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s eyes dance between Junhui and Wonwoo. Junhui scratches the back of his neck, shrugging. He isn’t helping Mingyu’s growing anxiety at all.  
  
  
  
“You continue on as you were. The changes won't be noticeable right away.” Mingyu stares at him, giving him a look. Junhui looks away from his eyes. “...Most of them anyway.” Mingyu sighs, looking back down at his lap.  
  
  
  
“You're saying he should just go to class like normal?”  
  
  
  
Woozi laughs at this. Mingyu isn’t sure if he can do that. His eyes land on his bloodied shirt.  
  
  
  
“Don't go telling the rest of your friends about this either. Actually..until I figure things out, stay in this room.”  
  
  
  
Junhui’s words go through one ear and out the other. Mingyu nods anyway. He hears their door open.  Mingyu stands up, making Woozi flinch.  
  
  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
  
  
He steps closer to Junhui, not giving him time to answer as he backs Junhui up against the door, closing it.  
  
  
  
“To figure things out..?”  
  
  
  
Junhui tells him, voice sounding unsure. Mingyu stares down at him, feeling every nerve telling him to make Junhui stay.  
  
  
  
“You can’t do that here?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu’s hands are fists at his sides. He doesn’t want to be away from Junhui.   
  
  
  
“Not really?” I can barely breathe in this room.”  
  
  
  
He frowns at Mingyu, feeling the other's anger build.  
  
  
  
“You..I’m sorry but, did you just die..?”

  
  


Mingyu asks him, the amount of anger he feels is surprising, even to himself. 

  
  


“No, I did and I’d like for you to stay and maybe help me understand what the fuck I am now.” 

  
  


His face is warm, breathing ragged as he glares at Junhui. The other's hand is at his chest, nodding slow as he pushes Mingyu back lightly.  
  
  
  
“I will help you, okay? But not now. I need some space from you two, just for a few hours. ”  
  
  
  
Junhui tries to explain and Mingyu wants to keep quiet at that but it’s like he can’t control his own mouth.  
  
  
  
“What the fuck does that even mean?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu has to turn away from Junhui otherwise he'd hit the other.  
  
  
  
“Can you two not fight?”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo asks them. Junhui steps forward, a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
“We aren’t fighting.”  
  


  
Mingyu quickly shrugs it off despite the amount of calmness that came from Junhui’s touch. Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu feels an intense wave of guilt hit him. He’s feeling more like himself again, his body craving to feel Wonwoo’s.  
  
  
  
“You can go, we'll be fine.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo looks past Mingyu at Junhui.  
  
  
  
“I won’t be gone long-promise.”  
  
  
  
Wonwoo nods, their door opens again.  
  
  
  
“Ok cool, I vote you both leave.”  
  
  
  
Woozi stands up from Wonwoo’s bed. Looking at Wonwoo and Junhui. Mingyu stares at Woozi.  
  
  
  
“I'm not letting Mingyu stay here with you two. Not happening, sorry _Cullens_ , I’m taking my best friend to my dorm where it’s safe and away from all vampires.”  
  
  
  
Woozi’s hand is grabbing Mingyu’s, dragging him to Junhui now standing guard in front of their door.  
  
  
  
“Slight problem to your plan, _Woozi_ .”  
  
  
  
Junhui looks down at Woozi who just scoffs.  
  
  
  
“And that would be..?”  
  
  
  
He lets go of Mingyu, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu doesn’t want to go with you.”  
  
  
  
Junhui smiles down at him. Woozi drops his arms, looking up at Mingyu.  
  
  
  
“Gyu..?”  
  
  
  
Mingyu nods small, avoiding Woozi’s gaze.  
  
  
  
“I..want to stay here.”  
  
  
  
He doesn't sound confident. Leaving the room that reeks of his blood does seem ideal, but Mingyu is scared. He doesn’t want to put Woozi or Seungcheol or even Wooseok in danger.  
  
  
  
“You’ve lost your fucking mind..”  
  
  
  
Woozi forcefully smiles at him and Mingyu can only nod.  
  
  
  
“Never know when I might start craving for your blood.”  
  
  
  
He tries to laugh but it feels wrong. Woozi loses the smile, taking hold of Mingyu’s hands.  
  
  
  
“Mingyu, it's real cute and all how you think I won’t be able to beat your ass just because you’re a vampire now, but like, it’s also really not that cute.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu pulls his hands away, face sobering up.  
  
  
  
“Jihoon..I’m staying. I’ll see you in class, okay?”  
  
  
  
Woozi blinks at him. Junhui bumps into him as he passes, arm wrapping around Mingyu’s shoulders. He smiles down at Woozi and all Woozi can see is two leeches holding his best friend hostage.  
  
  
  
“I should get paid for all the idiotic shit you put me through.”  
  
  
  
Mingyu watches as Woozi shuts the door, leaving him alone with his own kind. Mingyu feels knots in his stomach. He presses his hand to it. He figures it's because of everything that has happened, but he realizes a little too late what this pain actually is. Mingyu tries to cover his mouth, barely making it to their bathroom. He isn't the best at controlling where he gets sick and their poor sink is suffering because of this. 

  
  


Surprisingly, it's short lived. Mingyu’s hands grip at the counter, body hunched over as he spits one last time before glancing back to see Junhui in the doorway, watching him. 

  
  


“I'll get a janitor.”

  
  
  


Junhui points at the corner of his mouth. Mingyu instinctively wipes at his. There's a small bud of panic in his gut as he stands up, about to go with Junhui. 

  
  
  


“Stay, you'll be in here for awhile.”

  
  


Mingyu frowns at him, watching as he goes to leave. Mingyu wants to follow Junhui anyway, but gets stopped by the intense cramp in his gut. He falls to his knees, this time making it where he's supposed to as he empties his stomach out. He can't tell how long he's been doing this, it feels like hours. Mingyu recognizes Wonwoo’s timid steps enter their bathroom. Then, a hand is in between Mingyu's shoulder blades. The touch is comforting, he wants to look at Wonwoo, but he can't find the energy to do so. Mingyu spits again, frowning at the burning in his throat. 

  
  


“Did you do this too?”

  
  


His voice sounds awful. Wonwoo’s hand moves across Mingyu’s back, trying to comfort him.

  
  


“Yeah..it's the worst.” 

  
  


Wonwoo's voice is shaky, his own mood plummeting at Mingyu’s groan. Mingyu’s just dry heaving now. The taste in his mouth is so constant that it doesn't really affect him anymore. Relief floods over him when the pain in his gut starts to fade. Wonwoo's hand on his back is soothing too, distracting him from the pain. Wonwoo's good at that, taking hold of Mingyu's attention, making him feel like he's just getting sick and not emptying his stomach of all human food.  _ Human _ ...Mingyu isn't human anymore. 

  
  


His stomach cramps up, the back of his throat burning more as he tries to throw up again. Wonwoo closes his eyes, hand numb as it continues to rub Mingyu's back. He hasn't thought about his own first night since it happened. His memories are fuzzy but, he knows what to do for Mingyu. 

  
  


“Can you stand?”

  
  


He asks after Mingyu's slow to sit back, ears ringing at the sound of the toilet flushing. Mingyu holds his stomach, blinking back tears as he grudgingly shrugs. Wonwoo's arm is under his despite that answer. Mingyu looks at him, wondering what good standing does. Wonwoo's not meeting his gaze and Mingyu wishes he'd hug him. 

 

The night Wonwoo was turned, after they had left his home, Junhui was stopping every few minutes so Wonwoo could get sick. Junhui’s driving at the time didn't help either. Junhui had gotten them to a house, forcing Wonwoo into a shower when all he wanted was to waste away from the pain. 

  
  


“You should shower.” 

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu stares at him.

 

“I'd rather lay down.”

 

He isn't dizzy but his body still feels ten times heavier than normal. 

 

“It'll help.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, lacking any and all confidence. Mingyu smiles.

 

“With what?”

 

He almost laughs, vision getting blurry. Wonwoo looks at him, shrugging. 

 

“It just will.”

 

Mingyu nods then, giving a silent okay. He feels Wonwoo's hands at the hem of his shirt. Wonwoo's touch feels weird, different in a way. Maybe it's Mingyu, he isn't sure. He lifts his arms up, helping Wonwoo. 

 

“Junhui isn't going to come back, is he?”

 

Mingyu doesn't know why he said that. Wonwoo's hands grip at Mingyu's bloodied shirt. He forces himself to meet Mingyu’s gaze. 

 

“He will..Mingyu, he just-he's getting a janitor.” 

 

The uncertainty in his voice forces himself to look away from Mingyu's gaze. Wonwoo knows Junhui will come back..he just doesn't know when. Junhui hasn't been gone long, he shouldn't give into his own anxiety. Their situation is already fucked and it will only get worse if Wonwoo can't calm Mingyu down. His own nerves from being apart from Junhui, right when they've started to make up, will only grow the longer Junhui is away. Wonwoo steps closer to Mingyu, trembling hands unbuttoning his jeans.    
  


 

“Junhui will take care of you now-he will, I promise.”

 

Mingyu feels the need to laugh again. He steps out of his jeans, watching Wonwoo lean over and switch on their shower. Mingyu’s hand brushes up against Wonwoo's arm.

 

“What about you?”

 

The touch sends a shock wave of nerves through Wonwoo, body not comfortable with someone that isn't Junhui right now. He looks back at Mingyu, not understanding.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He watches Mingyu shrug, gaze going to the floor. Unaware of the small distance Wonwoo put between them, Mingyu smiles at him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Wonwoo feels a lump in his throat. His vision blurs looking away from Mingyu. Tears are falling down his face and Wonwoo lets out a choked laugh. Mingyu died and he's asking if Wonwoo's okay? He can't believe this. Wonwoo feels nothing but regret. He knows what happened wasn't his fault, but it also wouldn't have happened if Wonwoo didn't give into his own feelings. He can't make this about himself right now-this isn't the right time for those kind of thoughts. Wonwoo steps closer to him, hands taking hold of Mingyu’s. 

 

“I'm fine, Mingyu.” He hopes Mingyu doesn't think twice on the uncertainty in his voice. “Are you okay with Junhui spending more time with us?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't want to talk about himself anymore and judging from the way Mingyu's expression changes, he's succeeded in doing so. Mingyu lets out a heavy sigh, eyes meeting Wonwoo's. 

 

“Junhui..he's-there's something different about him.”

 

Mingyu can't word it right. He doesn't know how to explain to Wonwoo this sudden attachment he feels for Junhui. One that's similar to how he felt being dropped off at his first sleepover as a child, anxious about being away from home that long.  

 

“It's the bond.” 

 

Wonwoo says seriously and if Mingyu were up to it, he'd laugh. He knows there's something connecting him to Junhui, but it's almost like he doesn't believe in any of this vampire stuff anymore-even as a vampire. Mingyu doesn't know how to feel about Junhui being the one to have turned him..he doesn’t know how to ask Junhui why he did it either. It's not like Mingyu was expecting to have Wonwoo do it, let alone have it happen at all.

 

“If you were to like him..that way, it'd be okay with me, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, confused as to why he would even say that. He backs up against the counter.

  
  


“I won’t ever like him that way.” 

  
  


Mingyu says sternly. Mingyu is certain now that his feelings for Junhui haven't changed much. He doesn't hate Junhui but, he certainly can’t see himself being anything other than forced acquaintances with someone like Junhui. He understands why Wonwoo would be okay with it, but part of him wishes Wonwoo wouldn't. There's still so much he doesn't know about those two. Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, meeting Wonwoo's gaze.

  
  


He didn't mean to react that way and he feels childish. Wonwoo nods slow, Mingyu can tell he's treading carefully around what's happened. Mingyu’s feeling a bit more like himself, but he knows telling Wonwoo to not act differently would be pointless.

  
  


“You're sure he's coming back?”

  
  


Wonwoo stares at him. Mingyu had meant to clear the air but the sudden whine in his voice makes it seem worse. Mingyu can't stop the string of thoughts made up of only Junhui. Wonwoo smiles at him and it's genuine, but strained.

 

“How about we go wait in his room after you shower?”

 

Mingyu knows Wonwoo’s trying not to cry. He doesn't feel what he's supposed to when seeing Wonwoo like this. He feels guilty but his mind is preoccupied with more pressing matters. He nods at Wonwoo's suggestion, ignoring the small ache in his chest craving the smell of lavender. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Showering was..an experience, if Mingyu were to describe it. He was left alone and that was a mistake on both parties. Mingyu couldn't feel the temperature, but that only scared him a lot. He washed himself but found that as the minutes passed, his mind was becoming more clouded. He was too busy looking at his body too.

 

There were scars on his body, small ones like on his elbow, when he fell off his bike as a kid and another one on his upper thigh, where Seokmin’s cat scratched him once. He didn't think those would go away, but finding nothing on his stomach made him feel weird. Everything felt wrong. He slowly made it so their shower gave the hottest temperature possible, trying to bring feeling back to his skin. He could kind of feel it then, but not really. 

  
  


His skin was turning red with irritation. He could tell without feeling it that he was getting burned but he didn't care. Mingyu continued to step more under the water until it was shut off abruptly. Wonwoo had started to cry when he pulled Mingyu out of the shower to dry him off. He didn't mean to make Wonwoo upset, he just wanted to feel warm. 

  
  


Wonwoo didn't speak for awhile after that. Mingyu had gotten dressed under Wonwoo's concerned eye. He just stood by Mingyu's bed, holding one of Mingyu's pillows to his chest, eyes red with dried tears on his cheeks. It was dead silent between them as Wonwoo waited for Mingyu to finish putting on his shoes. The entire walk to Junhui’s room was awkward and tense.

  
  


Mingyu knows he should feel tired-especially after a hot shower, and his body has calmed down but, he just..isn't feeling like himself. The door is already unlocked and the two half expect Junhui to be in it, but the room is dark. Wonwoo switches on the light, waiting for Mingyu to enter before he closes the door. Obviously the empty room doesn't raise concern for Wonwoo, so Mingyu doesn't speak. He looks around the room like it's the first time he's been in here. It's the first time he's allowed to stare openly at Junhui's possessions.

  
  


“Did he really kill his roommate?”

 

Wonwoo turns from Junhui’s desk, following Mingyu’s hand as he points at that side of the room. The bed is just a mattress, the walls bare and even Wonwoo doesn't know when Junhui’s roommate moved out, if he even did. He shrugs at Mingyu, walking over to Junhui’s bed. Wonwoo sets down Mingyu's pillow over Junhui’s and pushes back the covers. He turns around to see Mingyu still looking around.

 

“You should lie down.”

 

Mingyu is slow to face him, his eyes shifting from Wonwoo to Junhui’s bed. 

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Wonwoo nods, smiling small at Mingyu despite the growing itch in his legs to run and find Junhui. He wants to be honest with Mingyu and give him answers to the questions that are so clear on his face but he can't. He doesn't know where Junhui is or when he's coming back or how long they're going to wait here and he can't tell Mingyu any of this without freaking him out too. Mingyu's just doing whatever he's suggesting and these aren't even his own suggestions.

 

“Will you lie down with me?”

 

Mingyu's awkwardly sitting on the edge of Junhui’s bed, terribly uncomfortable. Wonwoo nods, mumbling out a yeah as Mingyu takes off his shoes and gets under Junhui’s covers. Mingyu doesn't really care about trespassing in Junhui’s bed with Wonwoo next to him. It feels like his own but if Wonwoo hadn't brought his pillow, he's sure this situation would be a lot more uncomfortable. 

  
  


Junhui’s bed creaks with their movement and it's all too foreign to Mingyu, but Junhui’s scent is calming. They lay side by side in silence. Mingyu frowns, pulling Junhui’s covers over himself more as he stares at Wonwoo looking down at the space between them. His hand is at his mouth, thumbnail tracing over his bottom lip. Mingyu has no desire to try and talk about what had happened, or ask any of his questions that he's almost positive Wonwoo will avoid answering. He needs a break, needs to sleep it all off like this whole thing's a hangover. 

 

“I want to sleep, Wonwoo.” 

 

Mingyu’s figured out now that he won't ever sleep again and that makes him want to cry. Wonwoo looks at him, nodding once as his hand cups Mingyu's cheek. 

 

“So sleep.”

 

Mingyu feels a smile tug at his lips as his body relaxes into Junhui’s bed. He closes his eyes, his breathing slowing and then he's out. 

  
  
  


Wonwoo’s hand slowly leaves Mingyu’s cheek. The calm expression he had on twists into what he's truly feeling as he sits up, getting out of bed and putting as much distance as he can. Wonwoo backs himself up into a corner of the other side of the room. He sinks down to the floor, staring at Mingyu with fear of him waking up, but Mingyu won't-not for a couple of hours. Wonwoo knows this but he still holds his breath, and quietly brings his knees up to his chest. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Two hours have passed him unknowingly. His thoughts are enough to keep him busy and it isn't until almost another hour has passed does Wonwoo snap out of it. The doorknob turns, and Wonwoo hurriedly stands, walking over to the other bed and sits down in time to meet Junhui’s glance as he shuts the door. 

  
  
  


Junhui walks over to his desk, taking his phone out of his back pocket and sets it down. Wonwoo doesn't move or greet him. Junhui’s face is cleaned up but the jacket he has on doesn't really cover his shirt that's still stained with Mingyu’s blood. Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath, trying to appear relaxed even when he knows Junhui can feel his nerves. 

 

“Is our room cleaned?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Junhui doesn't come to embrace him like how he's wanting- _ screaming _ at Junhui in his mind to do so. Junhui nods, sighing as he leans back against his desk. His eyes are glued to the ceiling, face scrunching up in disgust. 

 

“That janitor tasted bitter.”

 

He mumbles out, taking off his jacket. Wonwoo stands far too quickly for someone trying to appear calm. 

 

“You shouldn't nervous eat.”

 

Wonwoo listens as Junhui laughs under his breath. He used to nag Junhui for his snacking habits, but he kind of likes talking about it right now. It's familiar-safe. It reminds him of their days at school, where Junhui would always carry these juice pouches that weren't filled with juice. Wonwoo forbid live feeding at their school. Even though he himself thought it was stupid when it was so obvious Junhui wasn't satisfied with cold blood. Junhui did try hard with the pouches though, and Wonwoo knows he was torturing himself because he liked Wonwoo. 

 

“Why haven't you showered?”

 

Junhui looks at him then, face warm and Wonwoo knows he was reliving those memories with him. Junhui was so young and carefree then. So different from the Junhui standing in front of him now.

 

“Waiting for you.” 

 

Wonwoo takes a breath, stepping closer to Junhui. 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

Junhui smirks, shifting away from Wonwoo to grab at his phone. Wonwoo watches him unlock it, face illuminated from the screen. 

 

“Where did you go?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is small, giving into how much he missed Junhui. The loud tapping from Junhui’s phone stops as he locks it, holding it in his hand. 

 

“Here and there..you can shower first.”

 

Junhui steps around the question and Wonwoo lets him. Junhui looks up at him, smiling small and Wonwoo can't tell if Junhui’s thinking about something else or if he's choosing to ignore what Wonwoo's feeling. 

 

“ _ Junhui _ .”

 

Wonwoo's voice is short of a whine, face red when Junhui glances away to Mingyu asleep in his bed. He gives in to Wonwoo and pushes himself off his desk, walking towards his bathroom. Wonwoo feels relieved, following him.  He closes the door, standing against it as Junhui switches on the shower. Wonwoo has a brief thought that they shouldn't do this when Mingyu’s just in the other room, but they need to do this now or Wonwoo won't be able to even breathe near Mingyu. 

 

Junhui stands in front of him, hand at his cheek and Wonwoo welcomes the touch. His body fully relaxes and he can finally breathe. They need to mend the straining in their bond now. Junhui’s fingers dance across Wonwoo's jaw, dragging down his neck he steps closer. Wonwoo leans forward, lips barely brushing against Junhui’s. Calmness enters his veins like a drug. He feels Junhui’s hands at his shoulders, pushing off his jacket and Wonwoo's arms are around Junhui’s body, fingers pulling at his shirt. His head feels light when they part and Junhui’s shirt is on the floor. 

 

Wonwoo's back presses against the door, Junhui’s lips are at his neck and there's a warmth surrounding Wonwoo. He's calmed down, nails scratching lightly at Junhui’s back, breathing in his scent. Junhui’s hands are at Wonwoo's jeans, quickly undoing them and pushing them past his thighs. He pulls apart, hands taking Wonwoo's as he steps out of them. Wonwoo smiles, almost tripping into Junhui’s arms. He's backing them up towards the shower, Junhui looks at him, eyes black and Wonwoo sobers up, taking off his own shirt. 

 

“You did a good job bringing him here, cleaning him up too.” 

 

Junhui’s says between kisses. His hands are at Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer. Wonwoo can only hum lazily in response to Junhui’s praise. He only copied Junhui, he isn't deserving of this. Junhui pulls back, giving him a look, feeling the hate Wonwoo has for himself like its his own.

  
  


Wonwoo smiles small, turning to face the mirror. He watches Junhui’s reflection finish undressing. He looks down at his hands. Mingyu's blood is still under his nails. Wonwoo looks up at himself, feeling Junhui’s lips at the back of his neck. His hands tug down Wonwoo's boxers. Junhui looks at him through the mirror and Wonwoo closes his eyes. His hands cover Junhui’s, turning to face him, his body backing up against the sink uncomfortably. Wonwoo grabs at Junhui’s waist, pulling him close.

 

Junhui’s fangs have never cut Wonwoo's lips, not like how his own does for anyone he kisses. Junhui’s answer for how long it takes to fully get used to them changes every time he asks. It could be worse he supposes, he could have a lisp still whenever they come out. His mind wanders briefly to Mingyu and he has difficulty picturing Mingyu with fangs despite his usual canines not being far off from them. Junhui pulls back, hands cupping Wonwoo's face.

 

“Don't worry about that right now. He won't change that quickly.”

 

Wonwoo nods, feeling Junhui’s hands leave him as he pushes back the shower curtain. Junhui makes sure Wonwoo stands under the water first. Wonwoo watches as the water falling off his hands is tinted pink. He doesn't want to relive Mingyu’s death again so he turns around. He steps closer to Junhui, leaning his head down, pressing his forehead against Junhui’s shoulder. He missed Junhui so much. 

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, regretting distancing himself for that long. He moves his hands up Junhui’s back, dragging his mouth against Junhui’s neck. He listens as Junhui’s breathing gets louder, a hand now at the small of his back. Wonwoo opens his eyes and Junhui nods once. He parts his mouth, fangs sinking down into Junhui’s shoulder. 

 

To feed on another vampire is taboo in their world, but only in the eyes of those who don't have a turned. Junhui learned quickly that letting your turned feed off of you is normal. It’s an instinct for them, to crave the blood of their maker, helps them feel more connected. Wonwoo doesn't usually do this though, he missed Junhui more than Junhui had let himself acknowledge. Wonwoo’s nails dig into his back, biting down again. Blood falls down Junhui’s chest, mixing in with the water. Wonwoo is such a messy eater.

 

When Wonwoo first fed off of him, it felt wrong to Junhui. Like someone from home would bust down the door and take Wonwoo away. Junhui didn't have anyone telling him what it's like to actually have a turned. He had to go out and find others to answer his questions. He doesn't remember their faces, but they would remember his and the information they had given him helped greatly.

  
  


A part of Junhui’s soul is in Wonwoo constantly, and he knows this, but it’s only when Wonwoo feeds off of him does he feel it too. There are things Junhui is afraid of by being so connected with Wonwoo. Things he doesn't tell Wonwoo so they can't scare him too. Wonwoo feels lost and afraid at times, and Junhui has to pretend as though he isn't affected by that at all but he is. He feels the same as Wonwoo, but he's the maker. 

  
  


Wonwoo's grip tightens and Junhui is starting to get lost in Wonwoo's feelings. There's a dizzy spell over his head, and that's how he knows Wonwoo is feeding. He gently taps once at Wonwoo's skin, silently telling him that's enough. Wonwoo always has trouble pulling away, but he does, tongue running over the wound he's made on Junhui’s skin as it heals. Junhui’s hand leaves Wonwoo's back, trailing up his side. 

 

Junhui knows Wonwoo's body like it's his own. They've had years of practice in getting to know one another. Junhui’s hands smooth over Wonwoo's shoulders, falling down his chest to his waist. Their skin is wet, steam now surrounding them and Junhui’s body is so warm against his. Eyes dark as he looks at Wonwoo for the okay to proceed, Wonwoo bites back a moan as he nods.

 

Wonwoo's lips are stained red, with Junhui’s blood running down his chin as he leans into Junhui, kissing him. Junhui deepens the kiss, tasting his own blood on Wonwoo's tongue. His hands travel lower on Wonwoo's body, hand wrapping around him as he strokes Wonwoo slow. Wonwoo arches into Junhui’s touch. He sighs out Junhui’s name, head leaning back against the tiles, mind picturing what he wants Junhui to do next.

  
  
  


Wonwoo smiles, feeling Junhui’s hands hook under his thighs as he feels himself being lifted, back pressing against the tiles as Junhui enters him. What they're doing now is meant to heal one another. It's different from the quick fucks they'd usually have when Wonwoo was too lazy to go out and sleep with a stranger. The pacing is slow, the pressure of their hands gentle and knowing of what the other’s comfortable with. He used to cry when they’d have sex like this. 

  
  


It's intense and scary at times because Wonwoo can feel how much Junhui loves him. Junhui buries his face in Wonwoo's neck. Mouth ghosting over Wonwoo's skin, breath hitching as the familiar warmth in his gut spreads throughout his body. He feels Wonwoo's nails at his back, legs squeezing around his waist tighter. Junhui’s other hand leaves Wonwoo, pressing flat against the wall as his hips snap up harder-more precise. 

 

Wonwoo's arms wrap tighter around his body, moans filling the room. Their feelings tangle with one another in a mess of thoughts, wills and needs, but they make it through, satisfying one another with ease. Wonwoo finishes first, biting down on his lip to muffle his moans. His body trembling as Junhui continues to thrust into him at a slower pace, his release filling Wonwoo shortly after, head buried against Wonwoo's neck, moans filling the space between their chests. 

  
  


Wonwoo's body feels light as Junhui pulls out of him, lowering him back down onto his feet. Junhui’s hands are at his back, pulling him into a hug as he turns their bodies. Junhui presses himself against the tiles, letting Wonwoo slump against him as they both catch their breaths. Wonwoo places a lazy kiss to Junhui’s jaw. He lets his head fall to Junhui’s shoulder. 

 

Junhui laughs under his breath. Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around the other's waist. During this time it's just them in their own world, every problem is erased as they embrace each other.

  
  


“I want to sleep..”

 

Wonwoo's voice feels like it's shattered the mood, but the way Junhui holds him close erases those thoughts. 

 

“For how long?”

 

Junhui’s hand is in Wonwoo's hair, combing through it. Wonwoo sighs.

 

“Not too long, he'll wake up soon.” 

  
  


They should talk more, Wonwoo knows this, but he has zero energy to do so. Junhui’s hand is at the nape of his neck, fingers barely in his hair.

 

“Okay.”

 

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, detaching himself from Junhui.

 

“Can I have a dream?”

 

Junhui nods, looking at him. He pushes back Wonwoo's hair, hand falling to his cheek.

 

“What kind?”

 

Wonwoo purses his lips, leaning into the touch.

 

“Don't care..just want to think about something else.” 

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows Junhui is thinking he's going to try and run from this. Wonwoo quickly stands up straight, Junhui’s hand falling down to his own. 

 

“I won't avoid this...I just..I need a breath too.” 

 

Junhui squeezes his hand, nodding. Wonwoo knows Junhui isn't thinking that anymore but he still feels like he needs to be on the defense. Wonwoo drops their hands, wrapping his arms back around Junhui’s neck, stepping closer.

 

“I don't want to make this harder on you.”

 

He pecks Junhui's lips. The shower fills their silence. There's so much Junhui’s stare is trying to convey and there are words that need to be said but they both remain quiet. Junhui pulls Wonwoo close, head burying itself in Wonwoo's neck.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu wakes up to the smell of lavender and unfamiliar sheets. The first thing he sees is Wonwoo asleep on the bed across from him. His hair damp and the shirt he's wearing too big for him. It covers most of his shorts, making it seem like he doesn't have anything else on. Wonwoo looks really young right now, curled in on himself on a bare mattress. Mingyu's head feels heavy when he sits up, rubbing at his eyes. He blinks back the blurriness and stares ahead at Junhui sitting at his desk reading. He has his glasses on and Mingyu's still waking up when he hears Junhui sigh, glancing at him.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Junhui closes his book. Mingyu can't tell if Junhui’s mad about being in his bed or not. He quickly pushes back Junhui’s covers anyway. An awkward silence engulfs them as Mingyu fixes the blankets messily. When he turns to face Junhui, a piece of paper is being held out to him. It's covered entirely in text and on the back Mingyu can make out signatures. He steps closer to Junhui, taking the paper, eyes curiously watching Junhui give him a look that tells him to hurry and read it. 

  
  


“We'll move in after finals.” 

 

Mingyu stares at the apartment lease in his hands. 

 

“It's two bedrooms. I couldn't find any with three close by and I was in a hurry to get this over with..I figured you'd be okay sharing with Wonwoo.” 

 

He hears Junhui stand but he can't look away from the paper. 

 

“Knowing him though, he might want the room to himself and we'll just have to endure, sorry.”

 

Junhui’s voice is behind him. Mingyu turns, hand gripping the paper. 

 

“Why did you..?”

 

He shakes his head, utterly confused as to why Junhui went and got an apartment. Junhui stops himself from rolling his eyes, taking his blanket and draping it over Wonwoo. 

 

“School is over next month. We needed a place to go.”

 

Junhui’s voice is quiet. Mingyu stands by, watching as Junhui runs his hand through Wonwoo's hair once. He walks past Mingyu, taking the lease. 

 

“Why not move in with Minghao?”

 

Mingyu's careful not to raise his voice. Junhui leans against his desk, crossing his arms. 

 

“This place isn't that far from here, I don't understand why you're getting upset.”

 

Mingyu looks away from the annoyed gaze. 

 

“I'm not getting upset, I just-" He cuts himself off, letting out a frustrated sigh. “What about Minghao?”

  
  


Mingyu crosses his arms like Junhui. He himself doesn't know why he's pressing for them to talk about Minghao, but then again, his absence from their lives is worrisome to Mingyu. 

 

“I can assure you, there's plenty more to prioritize over  _ Minghao _ .”

 

Junhui let's his arms drop. Mingyu,unable to say anything, watches silently as Junhui turns his back to him. Junhui had told him already, he shouldn't speak about things he doesn't know, but this avoidance about Minghao worries Mingyu more. Junhui opens his desk drawer, taking out a folder and placing the lease in it. Mingyu looks back to Wonwoo, wanting nothing more than to return to the time they were under his covers, safe from the rest of the world. 

 

“Why even do this then?”

 

He can't shut himself up. Junhui sighs and Mingyu clenches his eyes shut. 

 

“Why not?”

 

Surprisingly, Junhui doesn't sound annoyed anymore, he sounds carefree. Mingyu feels his anger grow. 

 

“ _ Why not _ ? Because she's still going to kill you two, that's  _ why not _ .”

 

Junhui faces him, a smile on his lips that makes a bad taste enter Mingyu’s mouth. 

 

“Exactly.” He sighs out, smile turning smug. “Who cares, let's just have fun.” 

  
  


Junhui waves him off and Mingyu can't stop himself from stepping forward, backing Junhui up against the desk. 

 

“That's not how life works. You can't just pretend everything is okay, not in your situation.”

 

Mingyu is a hypocrite. He knows this but, it just doesn't feel right. Junhui’s eyes glance down before his hand is at Mingyu's chest, pushing him back lightly. 

 

“ _ Our _ .”

 

Mingyu looks at him confused, watching Junhui place the folder back into his desk. 

 

“Our situation, Mingyu. She'll come after you now.”

 

Junhui watches as Mingyu backs away from him more, stopping when he reaches Junhui’s bed. Mingyu almost forgot about Mother and her feelings for him. Key word almost. Junhui loses the smirk he had on. He remembers too late that he and Mingyu are connected now. Mingyu's anxiety is so much stronger than Wonwoo's, he shouldn't instigate it. Junhui loses feeling in his hands, sighing as he steps towards Mingyu.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He reaches out to Mingyu’s shoulder, stopping when Mingyu flinches at him. The other backs up fully until he has to lean against Junhui’s bed frame. Junhui drops his hand, eyes falling to Wonwoo. The air between them is tense. Junhui hates this, he bites down on his lip, reaching into his pocket. 

  
  


“Here.”

 

He tosses Mingyu a pair of black sunglasses and Mingyu almost forgot why he would need them. 

 

“I'm getting you contacts, but for now just keep those on.” 

 

Mingyu nods, finding the gentleness in Junhui’s voice to be a foreign concept. Silence falls over them. Mingyu really can't stand awkwardness but he also doesn't want to talk to Junhui. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. 

 

“I should study.”

 

It's late and Mingyu still has finals to look forward too. It would be so easy to blow off school right now, but he needs something to take his mind off of everything. Junhui nods to him, eyes not leaving his phone. Mingyu stares at it, realizing he left his behind. It's awkward between them again. Wonwoo probably won't wake up soon and although Mingyu feels fine, the idea of being back in his room by himself without even Junhui to keep him company, makes him uneasy. 

 

“Let's go then.”

 

Junhui looks up from his phone, staring at Mingyu’s surprised expression as if he's forgotten Junhui can hear his thoughts. Mingyu has forgotten. 

 

“Is it okay?”

 

Mingyu asks, hand at the back of his neck as he glances at Wonwoo. This feels wrong and it shouldn't because all that's about to happen is Junhui will walk him back to their dorm. 

 

“He'll be asleep for another hour.”

 

Junhui walks past him, shaking his head at Mingyu. The new distance between them isn't much, but Mingyu's feet are already moving when the door opens. Junhui gives Mingyu a strange look, one he quickly gets rid of when Mingyu makes eye contact. Mingyu’s acting too different, his thoughts are incomprehensible. They're making Junhui’s head hurt, so he gives up on listening, choosing to drown them out by focusing more on what Mingyu’s feeling-which is even more exhausting.

  
  


Junhui spares Wonwoo a glance before shutting his door. He's left the light on, knowing Wonwoo will feel less anxious in a well lit room when he wakes up alone. Mingyu's at his side in an instant, Junhui isn't sure if Mingyu's even aware he's right on the other's ass. They continue down the hall in silence. But it's not really all that silent, considering Mingyu's thoughts have rapidly shifted from counting his steps to singing  _ Row, Row, Row Your Boat _ over and over again. They make it to the exit of Junhui’s dormitory before his hand is at Mingyu's arm, stopping him from going down the first step. 

 

“ _ Sing a different song _ .” 

 

Junhui all but seethes in Mingyu's face, watching his eyes widen. His body tenses and the fear that stabs at his gut floods into Junhui’s veins. He doesn't like Mingyu being afraid of him, not anymore. Being viewed as a monster by his turned isn't something Junhui particularly enjoys. He let's go of Mingyu's arm slow, pressure easing before he puts distance between them again.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

The apology is said with a small voice. One that's been used many times in situations where Mingyu was made to feel guilty about nothing. Where he'd tread carefully around ticking time bombs wearing the faces he'd been fooled into liking. There's an awful taste at the back of Junhui’s mouth as he watches Mingyu walk past. He clenches his eyes shut, letting out a sigh as he catches up. 

  
  
  


Just like that, they continue on in silence. Actual silence this time. Junhui can't hear Mingyu anymore. He isn't having fun, Mingyu's memories have attacked him for hours. Even though he knows basically everything about Mingyu, the person in front of him feels like a stranger. Mingyu's craving comfort, and Junhui can at least try to give him that.

  
  


It’s even more quiet now as they walk hand in hand across the courtyard. Mingyu’s face should be red, he's utterly embarrassed, but his body is cold. He doesn’t want to look at Junhui and the other feels the same. One of them is squeezing their hand slightly, making the other squeeze back. This entire experience is strange to Mingyu but calming at the same time. 

  
  


Mingyu swallows thickly, gaze falling to the ground. A dull cramp weighs heavy in his gut, the back of his throat feeling tight. 

 

“I’m not done.” 

 

He manages to say, stopping and looking at Junhui. Junhui frowns, but then his nose scrunches up in disgust the same way Wonwoo’s does. He lets go of Mingyu’s hand, and then Mingyu finds himself at the nearest tree, nails digging into the rough bark as he throws up again. He thought he was done with this, but then again he didn’t actually ask how long it would go on for. 

 

“You should be finished by morning, maybe longer with all the food you were fed.”

 

Mingyu spits once, straining as he looks back to see Junhui standing much farther away than before. His hand covers his nose and he doesn’t look too good despite Mingyu being the one emptying out his stomach. This poor tree, these poor blades of grass and more importantly, poor Mingyu. He can’t stand like this anymore. Mingyu stumbles a few feet away, laying down on the grass. He wipes his mouth, scowling as the burning in his throat lessens. Mingyu doesn’t believe it for a second, he’ll be doing this forever, he just knows it. 

 

“So dramatic.”

 

Mingyu pauses his pity party to look up. Junhui stares down at him, amused at the insults passing through Mingyu’s mind. He sits down silently beside Mingyu. He doesn't feel real again, and he peeks up at Junhui, wondering if the other feels the same.

  
  


“You're calm right now, so it isn't as intense for me.”

  
  


Junhui doesn't meet his gaze, choosing instead to stare up at the stars. 

  
  


“What's this bond thing, anyway?”

 

Mingyu asks, a hand tugging at Junhui's sleeve. Junhui looks back at him, nodding once. He figured he'd have to explain it sooner or later, just would rather it be later so he doesn't have to see Mingyu's stupid expressions. 

  
  


“I wasn't really sure at first, there's little recorded and most vampires don't have a turned to find out. Despite what you know from human takes on us, most vampires go through life without even wanting one. My aunt is the only person in my family, aside from me, that has any.” 

 

Mingyu's listening, but he isn't understanding. Junhui nods to himself, trying to find the words for him. It's hard, trying to explain something he himself barely understands.

  
  


“We were just friends before I turned Wonwoo. When I met him, it was like that too, but somewhere down the line that changed. We tried for a year, but we were so young, it was almost humorous how innocent it all was.” 

 

Junhui smiles, ignoring the weird feeling settling over Mingyu for noticing.

 

“Everything changed after he woke up. He’d suddenly have these intense feelings of wanting to have sex, years after we no longer did. It was confusing and put a strange tear in the friendship we built.” 

  
  


Junhui rubs at the back of his neck, scowling because Mingyu is. 

  
  


“It took me awhile to realize this was the bond and not Wonwoo wanting to rekindle what we had.” 

 

He leaves out that the bond can only influence feelings you have prior to the turning. Mingyu sits up, looking ahead because the rotating sky will make him dizzy.  
  
  
  
“The bond is more fragile than it seems. Unlike human relationships, when a rift happens, the choice to leave or distance yourself is usually present. With the bond, you have no choice in mending what's been frayed. It's either you get your shit together and work things out or you all waste away.”

 

Junhui glances at Mingyu, nodding as the other remembers what had happened to Wonwoo awhile back.

  
  
  


“ How you choose to mend it depends on what the maker and turned are comfortable with. Mending the bond itself doesn't have to be done by having sex.”

 

This Mingyu feels relief at, having assumed the worst. Junhui rolls his eyes, but he only knows this from seeing others with their turned being able to heal their bond from holding hands or simply cuddling.

  
  


“ It's usually that, unless the maker and turned change their mind.”

 

Wonwoo never changed his mind so they've never stopped doing what they've done. Sometimes it's confusing, when Junhui gets lost in figuring out whose feelings belong to who. One..or maybe both of them have never stopped liking the other, Junhui can’t tell at this point and he doesn't think Wonwoo cares either. They'll always be more than just friends. Junhui doesn't mind that and neither does Wonwoo...or Minghao, which is something Junhui’s still getting used to. 

  
  


“So...I think this'll work for us.”

  
  


Junhui holds out his hand, and without much thought, Mingyu takes it. He nods, already feeling at ease. If they were do it like this, without much thought or acknowledgment, everything will feel easier for Mingyu.

  
  


“I still don't know what it is for sure, but I think it'd be best for all parties to keep it intact.” 

  
  


Mingyu nods, looking around them. He's suddenly aware of how weird they must look, holding hands in a random patch of grass with his vomit a few yards away. Junhui lets go of his hand then, standing up.

  
  


“Come, your bed awaits you.” 

 

He has his hand out for Mingyu, who doesn't think when he uses it to get back up on his feet. Maybe he never hated Junhui, truthfully Mingyu only let his jealousy over Junhui’s relationship with Wonwoo rule his entire perception of Junhui. He never bothered giving Junhui a chance. Then again, Junhui was an asshole to him from the start. Their personalities don't get on well with each other and Mingyu still doesn't fully understand Junhui nor does he really want too. He kind of has to now but, he hates how the free will to do so has been taken from him. 

 

“I'm not going to force you to do anything.”

 

Junhui squeezes his hand once. Mingyu can't look away from them. Wonwoo's hands are prettier. He hears Junhui scoff and then he's being pulled ahead.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


With his door insight, it was like Mingyu was able to break free of this strange spell Junhui’s put on him. He had an overwhelming feeling cover his entire body and he lost it. 

 

“No, this is really fucking weird, Junhui.” 

 

Mingyu drops their hands, backing up against his door. He could've done this earlier but the idea of letting go felt like it was too soon. Junhui stares at him as if he has no idea what Mingyu's talking about.

 

“I'm just doing what you're wanting.”

 

He shrugs and Mingyu is convinced Junhui could easily talk his way out of murder without any vampire powers.  

 

“Don't.” 

 

Meeting Junhui’s eyes, Mingyu sternly holds his ground. 

 

“Don't listen to what I'm thinking or feeling okay? No more doing anything unless I say to out loud.” 

 

Junhui looks at him silently and Mingyu regrets this little outburst. 

 

“Okay.”

 

There is nothing but sincerity in his eyes as he steps back once, putting space between them. Mingyu blinks at him, not expecting Junhui to go through with it. He feels a smile tug at his lips.

  
  


“Goodnight.”

 

Mingyu didn't realize how stupid of a goodbye that was until after he shut his door. He lets his body slump against it as his gaze roams over the floor. There's no blood, not even a stain left. The smell of cleaning products still linger in the air, reminding him that it did happen. Mingyu stands up straighter, walking over to his bed.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


“Mingyu.”

 

There's a hand at his shoulder, shaking him slightly out of whatever trance he was in. Mingyu blinks down at his lap, seeing an open notebook with notes that don't look like his handwriting. He didn't even hear Wonwoo come in, let alone feel him sit so close.

 

“Hi.”

 

Mingyu smiles small at him. The new shirt Wonwoo has on seems to be infused with lavender and Mingyu wishes he would get closer. Wonwoo wants to smile back but he can't. He looks down at Mingyu's lap, lips in a thin line as he takes the notebook, closing it and places it behind them. Mingyu wasn't aware of the lack of thoughts entering his mind. He glances at Wonwoo's clock, it's barely past three in the morning. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Wonwoo runs a hand though Mingyu’s hair, fingers combing it back behind his ear. Mingyu smiles down at his lap. He doesn't feel anything. Wonwoo drops his hand, keeping it at the back of his neck. He looks at Mingyu curiously, watching the smile on Mingyu’s face disappear. Mingyu doesn't know what to say, or what Wonwoo would want to hear.

 

Wonwoo's hand squeezes his shoulder. He meets Wonwoo's now concerned gaze. He just wants to feel something. Wonwoo's eyes remain open when Mingyu leans in, kissing him. His face feels wet when Mingyu pulls back. Wonwoo brings his hand up to Mingyu’s cheek, wiping away tears that look like they won't stop anytime soon.

  
  


Junhui always tells him to be brave. With this situation, Wonwoo isn't sure he can be. Mingyu’s taken care of him in more ways than he knows and Wonwoo can't word correctly how thankful he is, let alone return the favor.  Wonwoo feels Mingyu slump forward, his head falls to Wonwoo's shoulder and his body is shaking.

 

“You'll be okay.”

 

Mingyu lets Wonwoo raise his head, the way Wonwoo holds his face makes him crave for more than this. He's going to slip away again and right now all that's holding him up is Wonwoo and he needs more. Wonwoo continues to wipe away his tears. He waits until Mingyu’s calmed down some before he leans in, kissing him slow. He feels Mingyu's hands cover his own, dragging them down to his waist.

  
  


It feels wrong to pull away from Mingyu, but Wonwoo does. Mingyu doesn't look okay. He looks small and like he's in a daze and Wonwoo knows that look from all the times he's had it himself. Mingyu doesn't want to think and Wonwoo knows he can be the distraction Mingyu's needing.

 

“You sure?”

 

Mingyu's skin feels cold under Wonwoo's fingertips. He waits until Mingyu nods to lift his shirt off of him. He wants to say more to Mingyu,  but his words would be useless when all the other wants right now is to feel something. The shirt gets tossed to the floor and before Wonwoo can ask Mingyu one more time if he really wants to do this, Mingyu's pulling him down. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, his legs wrapping around Wonwoo's waist and Wonwoo frowns down at him, confused at the apology until he tastes blood from where Mingyu's bit his lip. Mingyu's still crying and he isn't sure if Mingyu's even aware. Wonwoo's vision blurs having to watch Mingyu cry underneath him. He feels Mingyu's hands at his hips, sliding under his shirt. Wonwoo closes his eyes, getting lost in Mingyu’s touch. 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

His hands on Wonwoo's skin still, Mingyu slowly brings them above his head, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his pillowcase. Wonwoo said his name like it was a warning and although that only makes him want to disobey more, Mingyu complies. He watches as Wonwoo opens his eyes, and Mingyu relaxes his body, letting his legs fall from Wonwoo's hips. Wonwoo's stare is too much, Mingyu can't meet his gaze. He turns his head to the side, eyes glued to the wall. He feels Wonwoo's chest press against his, hands finding his, interlocking their fingers. 

 

“I'll take care of you.”

 

Wonwoo's head falls to the crook of Mingyu's neck, as if he were trying to hide from what he said. Wonwoo's voice was quiet, but he sounded so sure of himself and Mingyu can't breathe. Wonwoo hopes Mingyu can tell he isn't just talking about right now, but forever. Wonwoo is going to take responsibility for Mingyu. Junhui told him he didn't have to, but he's tired of doing nothing. 

 

“Promise?”

 

Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo's hands. Wonwoo lifts his head to look down at him, watching him blink back his tears. Wonwoo nods once, trying to push down his uncertainty on whether or not Mingyu understood what he had meant. Wonwoo leans down closer, breath hitting his lips. 

 

“I promise.”

 

He whispers, lips brushing up against Mingyu's. Wonwoo lets go of one of Mingyu's hands, sliding down to Mingyu's thigh. He feels Mingyu arch up into him and decides to give him what he's wanting. Wonwoo's tongue slips easily into his mouth, tasting the moan that leaves Mingyu's throat when he grinds down. Mingyu finds his hands tangled in Wonwoo's hair, his hips pushing up, desperate to speed this along. 

  
  


His mind is still foggy but he's starting to feel again. Wonwoo pulls away, lips dragging along his jaw. A strange sensation covers Mingyu’s body, like something is wrong but he ignores it in favor of paying attention to the growing warmth spreading from his gut. Wonwoo's tongue is at his neck, teeth skimming over the skin. He pushes his head back, mouth hanging open, breaths coming out in pants. Mingyu’s thighs close in on Wonwoo's waist tighter. 

 

This time, Mingyu can't ignore the overwhelming feeling something is very wrong. 

 

“Wonwoo..” 

 

His voice is short of a whine. He moves his hands to Wonwoo's back, twisting at his shirt. He feels Wonwoo smile against his skin. Mingyu’s lips form a tight line, and that's when he realizes what's wrong.

 

“Wonwoo.” 

 

An intense wave of panic shocks through him as he pushes roughly at Wonwoo, making them both sit up. He hears Wonwoo voice his concerns but he can only shake his head. He  keeps his eyes closed and mouth clamped shut. Wonwoo takes hold of his hands, squeezing once. Mingyu doesn't like this, his body feels wrong, mind screaming that this isn't right. Even as he's running his tongue over them, it doesn't feel real. Wonwoo's hands are cupping his face, making him look up. 

 

“Make them go away.”

 

Wonwoo stills, getting lost in Mingyu's black eyes. He can't look at Mingyu's teeth. Mingyu squirms, hands now at Wonwoo's wrists. 

 

“Please, I-" 

 

a sob threatens to come out. Mingyu’s grip tightens and Wonwoo can only watch as he breaks down again, tears falling fast. He doesn't know what to do. He's so fucking scared. Thoughts moving too fast, trying to figure out why this happened. Wonwoo glances down at Mingyu's lap.

 

“The librarian.”

 

He blurts out, silencing the whine erupting from Mingyu's chest. Mingyu's black eyes look at him in confusion. Wonwoo manages a smile, nodding at Mingyu. 

 

“That cashier at the store. Your friends uncle.”

 

The names roll off his tongue and Wonwoo can see it click in Mingyu's mind why he's forcing these memories onto him. 

 

“Don't be scared.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, and Mingyu nods. He lets go of Wonwoo’s wrists, taking a deep breath. He is scared but he knows why this happened. As long as he keeps calm and just breathes and continues thinking about these old strangers who will never know they're being used to kill his hard on, he'll be okay. Mingyu laughs then. He's visibly shaking and still crying and from Wonwoo's point of view he probably looks insane, but it just makes him laugh more.

 

“It was Seokmin's grandpa, not uncle...is this normal?”

 

He asks, wiping at his face. His laughter dying at Wonwoo's silence.

 

“I..Junhui will be able to tell you.”

 

Wonwoo gets off the bed, walking over to his desk and texting Junhui in an attempt to not to let his thoughts point out his inability to give Mingyu answers. Now isn't the time to feel anger at himself, not when he decided to be responsible and care for Mingyu. Wonwoo stares at his phone, watching the read arrow pop up next to his message. What does taking care of Mingyu even mean? Wonwoo scowls, Mingyu isn't some pet.

 

There's a knock at their door and Wonwoo can already smell Junhui. 

 

“Wait.”

 

Mingyu's voice stops him from grabbing the doorknob. He turns, looking back at Mingyu. He looks ill again, eyes wide and glued at their door. His mouth is parted and Wonwoo can see his fangs. Wonwoo looks away, slow to make the connection behind Mingyu's fear and the sound of a knock at their door. 

 

“It's okay.”

 

He gives Mingyu a reassuring smile despite the ache in his chest. Junhui’s texting someone else when Wonwoo opens their door. He wants to comment about how Junhui could have replied but instead he steps out of the way.

 

“It's different for everyone, this is your normal.”

 

Junhui states, locking his phone. Wonwoo closes the door, watching as Junhui sits down next to Mingyu. The air feels calmer, both of their heads clear from Junhui being in the room. Mingyu's hands are picking at his sheets, his chest moving deeply with steady intakes of breath. 

 

“Will I have to feed now?”

 

Mingyu’s voice is small. Junhui looks over at Wonwoo's bed, shaking his head. He isn't sure when he'll get used to having to deal with not one, but two of basically the same anxious thought processing, but he hopes it's soon. 

 

“No, we won't do that until you feel hunger.” He glances at Mingyu, watching the other quickly avert his gaze back to his hands. “You're not hungry, right?” 

 

Junhui only saw Mingyu’s eyes for a split second, but it was long enough for the image to burn itself in his mind. Mingyu shakes his head, looking up at him. Wonwoo sighs in relief, meeting Mingyu's normal gaze, fangs nowhere in sight now.

 

“Is it safe for him to leave?”

 

Junhui nods to Wonwoo. 

 

“He won't hurt anyone-” Junhui stands, turning to look at Mingyu. “You won't go on a killing spree. Your body doesn't even know what blood tastes like yet.”

  
  


Junhui tries not to scoff at Mingyu's thoughts. Wonwoo walks past him, sitting down next to Mingyu.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wonwoo questions Junhui, hand already at Mingyu's. Junhui nods, walking over to their door. 

 

“Yes, he won't feel the hunger for awhile.” 

 

Junhui waves him off, ignoring the eye roll from Mingyu. 

 

“How long is awhile?”

 

Mingyu asks, obviously feeling like himself again from the negative thoughts being directed at Junhui’s vagueness. Junhui glances away from them, wetting his lips once and Wonwoo sits up more.

“Earliest a week, latest a month..it varies.” 

 

That's bullshit. Wonwoo stares at Junhui, watching him quickly glance at Wonwoo before clearing his throat and leaning against their door. Wonwoo wants to state the obvious here to Mingyu, that Junhui doesn't actually know when this hunger will happen. He keeps quiet, hand squeezing Mingyu’s. 

 

“Will I be able to go back home?”

 

That's something Wonwoo and Junhui didn't think about. Mingyu will have to be around his family soon and there isn't much they can do about that. 

 

“I said I'd get him contacts.”

 

Junhui silences Wonwoo's worries. Mingyu makes a disgruntled noise, annoyed that Junhui’s forgotten about that issue. 

 

“For the first couple of weeks, try to spend as much time away from them as you can, but don't make it obvious you're avoiding them, okay?”

 

Mingyu looks down at he and Wonwoo's hands, nodding once. 

 

“I'll try.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small. Junhui stares at Mingyu, unimpressed with that response. 

 

“Don't just come to our place either, spend time with your friends.”

 

He's speaking to Mingyu like he's a child. Wonwoo gives Junhui a warning glance. Junhui promised to stop doing that, they all have to get along. This situations already beyond stressful, being at each others throats will only make it worse. 

 

“Can I drink coffee?” 

 

Mingyu pipes up, earning confused glances from the two. Mingyu looks away from them. 

 

“Wonwoo's drank coffee before, I just-" 

 

He cuts himself off, tearing his hand from Wonwoo's to scratch at the back of his neck. 

 

“If it's a little, it won't hurt you.” Junhui’s tone is much more gentler. “It won't do anything for you though.” 

  
  


He won't meet Wonwoo's gaze, cheeks dusted pink from the silent thanks Wonwoo's given him for being nice. Mingyu merely nods. 

 

“Could we get some?”

 

Mingyu asks and for the first time since he's woken up, he feels like his old self. Junhui glances back at the clock. There won't be any shops open at this time. He glances back to Mingyu. He can already tell he won't be able to say no to Mingyu.

 

“Okay.”

 

He spoils his turned, that's for sure. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


The weeks leading up to his finals passed rather quickly. Nothing changed in his life, aside from the fact that he'd pop a fang boner if he and Wonwoo made out. They haven't really talked much about what's happened, just spent every night watching movies before Mingyu had to go to class. He still feels like it's all a dream but, he's fine as long as he doesn't focus on it. Which is why halfway through his last final, the dull ache in his gut had caught him off guard. 

  
  
  


He immediately knew something was off. He couldn't concentrate on the rest of the test. The second it was over, he ran to his room, Wonwoo and Junhui already there waiting for him. He remembers being able to feel the calmness from Junhui’s presence he isn't used to yet while standing in their doorway. 

 

The two were sat on Mingyu’s bed, staring up at him. All it took was Wonwoo asking him what was wrong, for him to break. Tears fall down his face fast and then he's being hugged by Junhui. 

 

“It's normal.” 

 

Junhui tells him, staring at the door as Mingyu’s arms tighten around his body. Mingyu nods slightly in the crook of Junhui’s neck, not caring right now who he's hugging. Junhui's hand is pressed against the back of his head. Junhui frowns. Wonwoo took a few months to feel the hunger. Junhui supposes Mingyu's two weeks could be normal, but he doesn't know for sure.

 

“You're hungry?”

 

Wonwoo asks and Mingyu stands back, having realized how long he was hugging Junhui. He nods, legs wobbly as he walks over to Wonwoo.

 

“I'm scared.”

 

His voice is hoarse, sitting down. Wonwoo's arm wraps around his shoulders, a hand at his face wiping away the tears.

 

“Don't be, you still feel like yourself, right?”

 

Junhui sits down beside Wonwoo. Mingyu nods, forehead pressed against Wonwoo's shoulder. Junhui stares at Wonwoo, the two give each other matching looks, clearly at a loss at Mingyu changing so fast. Junhui knew Mingyu would be different compared to Wonwoo, but it's happening faster than he prepared for. Junhui stands, smiling down at Mingyu despite the tears falling down his face from Mingyu's anxiety. 

 

“Should we try feeding tonight?” 

 

He didn't give much thought to Mingyu's first feeding. Junhui had figured he would have a few months to plan it, but that isn't the case. Mingyu slowly detaches himself from Wonwoo, still holding his hand as he looks up at Junhui. 

 

“I don't want to kill anyone.”

 

He says with red lined eyes. Junhui stares at him for a second before nodding.

 

“You won't.”

 

He holds out his pinky and Mingyu is reluctant to lock his own with it. That's his and Wonwoo's thing, Junhui  _ not _ included. Mingyu does it anyway, having calmed down some.

 

“Are you coming with?” 

 

Mingyu asks Wonwoo, eyes stinging from his tears. Wonwoo shakes his head no.

  
  


“I don't think that's a good idea with the whole sworn off live blood thing..and it's best if you're alone with Junhui.” Wonwoo's hand tightens around his. “Is that okay?”

 

Mingyu nods once, looking away. He'd rather not do this alone, but then again it hasn't been long since Wonwoo's been on bags. Mingyu isn't sure why he can't do that too, it's not like he's comfortable feeding on someone right out the gate. His phone buzzes in his pocket, breaking his thoughts. Mingyu sniffles, taking it out. 

 

“Don't make plans.”

 

Junhui’s voice sends a weird sensation to his gut, like it was a command but not. Mingyu ignores his voice despite doing so making him feel nauseated. Hoshi texted, asking him to come by. Mingyu locks his phone, staring at the black screen.

  
  


“Go, we'll leave when it's dark.”

 

Junhui walks away, sitting down at Wonwoo's desk. Mingyu nods, standing up. He doesn't want to leave, he'd rather stay in Wonwoo's arms but Hoshi has been serious with this no talking thing, and Mingyu really doesn't need two of his friends ignoring him.

 

“I'll be back.”

 

He mumbles his goodbyes, already feeling a pull to Junhui the second he closes the door. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Something feels off when Mingyu reaches his friend's room. Their door is opened slightly and it's dark inside, but Mingyu feels like the room isn't empty. He glances down the hall, finding everything else to be normal, the same room two doors down is even playing music like always. Mingyu has a bad feeling about this. He pushes the door open wider.

 

“Guys..?”

 

Their room's a mess but it usually is. Mingyu's hand is at the wall, awkwardly feeling it up until he finds the switch. 

 

“Surprise! We love you!”

 

Two party poppers go off, a sad pile of streamers land at his feet. Mingyu frowns, staring at Hoshi and Seokmin standing in the middle of their room. Seokmin’s things have been pushed over and are mostly on top of Hoshi’s side. Mingyu drowns out the noisemaker in Hoshi’s mouth as he looks at Seokmin’s desk on top of Hoshi’s bed. 

 

Hoshi likes activities, and the makeshift bowling game they have on Seokmin’s side isn't questionable to him. He smiles small, still confused as to what's happening. 

 

“Woozi told us what happened.”

 

Seokmin steps closer to him and Mingyu freezes. He wants to take these stupid sunglasses off.

 

“He did?” 

 

Mingyu's gaze is on their window, tempted to jump right now so he doesn't have to hear what they have to say. He forces himself to appear more relaxed. The two look at each other before giving Mingyu pity filled looks. 

 

“Yeah..we didn't know you were already in a funk. I'm sorry for ignoring you.” 

 

Hoshi is in front of him now, pulling him into a hug and Mingyu feels his lungs give out. Relief floods over him as he wraps his arms around Hoshi’s body. He smells different, but Mingyu brushes it off.

 

“It was dumb, I'm sorry.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, just glad to hear Hoshi’s voice. 

 

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?”

 

Seokmin asks, Hoshi pulls away, looking at his reflection in the lens. Mingyu puts some distance between them, a hand at the back of his neck as he as he avoids their curious gazes. 

 

“I hurt my eye the other day.” He drops his arm, smiling small. “Sorry, for giving you nightmares.”

 

He hopes Hoshi doesn't take changing the subject as anything out of the ordinary. 

 

“Don't worry about it.”

 

Hoshi smiles at him and Mingyu smiles back but, there's this weird air surrounding them. It feels like they can tell Mingyu’s hiding something. When they were younger, secrets weren't a thing, more like they weren't allowed to, with their entire friend group really. It's how they've lasted this long as friends. They all get on well, and they communicate with each other. 

  
  


They've never really had fights, but since they've grown up and are starting on their own paths, they aren't always up to date with what everyone's going though. That's okay though, they don't always have to know everything. 

 

“Hey, if you aren't busy, wanna hang with us? There's a really cool art exhibit in the city..you can be  _ Cameron _ ?”

 

Seokmin grins at him, breaking the silence. Mingyu is grateful for the friendly air surrounding them now, but he still needs to leave. He feels an excuse bubbling at the back of his throat but it feels wrong, so he decides to tell the truth. 

 

“Thanks but I can't. I have dinner plans with Junhui.”

 

It's not entirely the truth but it also isn't a flat out lie. Hoshi and Seokmin look at each other, then at Mingyu. 

 

“Like, date dinner..?”

 

Hoshi looks at him with caution. The two are clearly confused on what Mingyu’s relationship status is.

 

“No..just dinner.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, eyes distracting themselves among the garbage on the floor.

 

“Hey, can you help with my desk?”

 

Seokmin claps once, earning his attention. Mingyu looks at him, and then to the desk. 

 

“ _ Uhm _ ..? We aren't done with the game?”

 

Hoshi gives Seokmin a look of hurt that Seokmin rolls his eyes at. 

 

“Hosh, it's been up all week. You've already beaten me like seventy times.”

 

The ache in Mingyu's gut comes back slightly, tearing his focus away from the bickering two. Hoshi crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

 

“You don't want to share a bed anymore?”

 

Seokmin cups Hoshi’s chin, cooing at him. Mingyu wants to leave.

 

“No I do. I just need my desk back.” He lets go of Hoshi’s chin, smiling at Mingyu. “I didn't want to take it down on my own, like I did putting it up.” Seokmin loses the smile. 

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes, passing Seokmin. Those two probably won't ever let the rest of them know what their relationship is, but Mingyu's positive no one really cares to pester them for it. Mingyu walks over to Hoshi’s bed, hands lifting one end of the desk slightly off the bed. It's incredibly light, he steps over, hands under the center of it, lifting it fully off of the bed. 

 

“Holy frick, min-hulk.” 

 

Mingyu's steps are slow walking back over to Seokmin’s side. He sets down the desk with ease, pushing it up against the wall. He doesn't look at the two boys gaping at him. Maybe he should've waited for Seokmin to help. 

 

“Working out much?”

 

Seokmin laughs stepping closer, his hand at Mingyu's arm. Mingyu shrugs, watching Hoshi look at the desk in astonishment.

 

“It's not that heavy so..”

 

He tries to play it off but the two are still in shock and Mingyu wants to go home. 

 

“Your boobs have gotten bigger.”

 

Seokmin’s finger pokes at his chest and Mingyu swats it away, frown deepening. 

 

“Look, I have to go-"

 

Hoshi quietly steps in front of Mingyu.

 

“Wait, am I  _ Sloane _ ?”

 

He asks Seokmin. Mingyu could leave right now, but he's kind of curious. Usually he's  _ Ferris _ , but they haven't really hung out like they used to back in highschool. 

 

“You got to be  _ Ferris _ last time, it's my turn.”

 

Seokmin scoffs and Mingyu’s stomach pains are growing. He feels sweat on his brow and his heart's beating faster. 

 

“I really gotta go, guys.”

 

Hoshi turns to him and Mingyu half expects him to point out Mingyu's current condition. 

 

“So leave..?”

 

Hoshi tells him uninterested and Mingyu half expects Hoshi to laugh then but he turns away. Mingyu’s lips are in a thin line, he nods to himself. 

 

“Gyu, be careful.”

 

Seokmin’s hand is at Mingyu's wrist, stopping him from leaving. He gets pulled into hug and it's dramatic and perfect. Mingyu smiles, feeling Hoshi’s arms wrap around them. 

 

“Door’s always open.”

 

Hoshi’s voice is muffled and Mingyu can hear Seokmin sniffling. He squeezes once and forcibly breaks the hug. 

 

“Yeah-yeah.”

 

He waves them off, closing their door. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


They took Minghao’s car into the city. Mingyu didn't even know Minghao had one, or gave a key to Junhui. He wanted to ask Junhui again if there was any word from Minghao, but he was quick to just get into the car. The silence from him didn't last long. 

 

“Why can't it be from a bag?”

 

He asks at the first red light, earning a look of annoyance from Junhui, but only because he turned down the music.

 

“You're starving all day and your first meal is this cold, plastic flavoured slop, does that sound good to you?”

 

Junhui doesn't bother turning the music back up. 

 

“Try it live once, you might even prefer it.”

 

Mingyu nods, feeling uncomfortable in his seat. He turns his body more to face Junhui. 

 

“How will we get someone?”

 

He cringes at his wording, feeling his body move with the car as it lurches forward. He really isn't a fan of Junhui’s driving. 

 

“You go up to them and talk.”

 

Junhui had turned off the radio then, meeting Mingyu's wide eyed gaze. 

 

“Figuratively, Mingyu. I'll get you your meal.”

 

Mingyu doesn't like that phrasing. Junhui doesn't care to baby him. Before he knows it, they're parking a block from the club. Junhui said he knew this place, that Wonwoo's been here many times before but this will be his first time actually going in. Mingyu could tell Junhui was excited and he couldn't understand why. Mingyu isn't a fan of clubs, mainly because he doesn't dance or drink for fun.

 

As they pass by the clubs back alleyway, Junhui stops walking, making Mingyu also stop. A boy stands by the back entrance, trying to light his cigarette. Junhui elbows Mingyu's side.

  
  


“Smoking kills.”

 

Junhui winks and Mingyu can only muster a forced chuckle. He didn't think they'd do it right when they got here. He can't speak, watching Junhui walk up to the boy. Mingyu feels the need to yell for them to run, but he's trapped, watching in silence how Junhui's demeanor changes. The boy freezes, cigarette barely hanging in his mouth as Junhui talks to him.

  
  


Junhui takes the cigarette out of the boys mouth, taking a drag for himself. He blows smoke in the other's face and Mingyu can't hear what Junhui’s saying, but it makes the boy smile. The cigarette falls and then Junhui’s kissing the boy. Mingyu feels the need to look away but he can't. He's seen Junhui kiss Wonwoo before, but this is different. 

  
  


This feels wrong to look at, like he isn't old enough to watch. Junhui breaks the kiss and Mingyu hates seeing the boy's body gravitate towards his. He watches as Junhui continues to say something in the boy's ear. Then the boy is looking at Mingyu, a small smile makes its  way on his redden face before his eyes are closing. His smile falters, body goes limp in Junhui’s arms.

 

Mingyu looks around them, paranoid that someone's seen. They're alone and Mingyu doesn't feel real again. Junhui whistles once, grabbing his attention. Junhui motions for him to come over and his feet move on their own accord. His nervousness is clear on his face and Junhui sighs loudly. He fixes his hold on the boy, looking at Mingyu.

 

“You just need a small taste, okay? It won't hurt him.”

 

Junhui tells him calmly. Right, they won't be killing anyone tonight, Junhui promised. His gut aches, the growing pain taking hold of his mind. Mingyu nods once, still not moving. Junhui is going to get mad, he knows it. Just from the look on his face, Junhui’s not going to allow Mingyu to putz around with this. He sucks in a breath, looking at the ground. 

 

“How do I..?”

 

He's completely lost on what to do next. Junhui glances down at the boy. 

 

“Neck or wrist?”

 

Mingyu blinks at him. His first thought is to ask if there's a third option, but then again he doesn't really want to know. 

 

“Uh..neck I guess."

 

He supposes from a passersby point of view, that would look less suspicious. He can't believe he's even thinking on this. Junhui passes him the boy then, his body heavy in Mingyu's arms. It feels like the first time he held one of his baby cousins, only heavier and more dead. Junhui leans against the brick wall, watching him bored. 

 

“Okay so, kiss his neck, like you're giving him a hickey. Then your body will do the rest.”

 

Mingyu lets out a weird whine of complaint but does as he's told. He adjusts his hold on this guy, hating the way his head falls to one side, giving Mingyu access to his neck. This isn't at all like the vampire books he's read. Usually now would be the time where his heightened senses lets him hear this boy's pulse, see the veins in his neck and have his mouth water. 

 

All Mingyu feels right now is an ache in his arms from holding this guy up for so long. The smell of the club on his jacket makes Mingyu scrunch his nose up. He can't even begin to think of this person as food. He wants to apologize before doing this, but his throat feels dry. Junhui’s watching him, growing impatient. 

  
  


He closes his eyes, leaning down, lips brushing up against this poor guy's neck. Nothing happens, so Mingyu keeps kissing him and he hates it. When he's about to give up, he feels them, his fangs brushing up against the soft skin. Mingyu lifts his head, eyes wide staring at Junhui. He can't speak, overcome with fear. 

 

Junhui steps closer, his hands at the boys waist, holding him up more for Mingyu. He gives Mingyu a small nod and Mingyu isn't sure why, but he leans back down. He parts his lips, hesitant to bite, but after a sudden rush of bravery, he does. At first, nothing happens. Mingyu isn't even sure if he broke skin.

 

The ache in his gut feels more like a burning sensation now, spreading to the back of his throat. His hands tighten around the boy's body, feeling Junhui's leave. He bites down again, harder this time. A lot of blood enters his mouth and it smells kind of good and nostalgic, like a holiday meal. It takes him by surprise, but then he tastes it. 

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Mingyu drops the boy, blood and spit covering his chin as he backs away. Junhui rolls his eyes, stepping closer. 

 

“Don't waste, Mingyu."

 

Junhui tells him, picking the boy back up. Mingyu has backed himself against the wall, going into a coughing fit. 

 

“It tastes like blood.”

 

He covers his mouth, tears in his eyes. Junhui just looks at him, Mingyu groans. 

 

“Like actual blood, all gross a-and metal and I think I'm gonna be sick.”

 

Mingyu presses as arm to his gut, head feeling dizzy. Junhui remains unbothered, hand at the boy's head, bending his neck further and Mingyu's so sure he’s heard a snap. 

 

“It's an acquired taste.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, gagging once. 

  
  


“I don't want to acquire anything.”

 

He slides down the wall. Junhui bites down in the same place he did. He wished he covered his ears so he didn't have to hear that. After a few minutes, Junhui drops the boy. His breathing heavy, eyes black and glaring at Mingyu. He glares back, swearing to never do this again.

 

“Fine, be a picky eater.” 

 

Junhui’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip, zero traces of what he's done are left on his face. Mingyu looks away, shaking his head.

 

“I'm not going to eat at all.”

 

He stares down at his feet when Junhui laughs.

 

“Oh, that's original. You want to die then?”

 

Junhui asks and Mingyu looks up, glaring at him. 

 

“Wonwoo went four months, I can go that long too.”

 

Mingyu can handle the stomach aches, they don't hurt that much. He'll try to go as long as he can without feeding, it can't be that hard. Junhui's hands fall down his face, laughing again.

 

“Wonwoo, is a stubborn little shit who gets off on hunger pains.” Junhui huffs out. He stares down at Mingyu, eyes normal. “Even a month without feeding is hell, Mingyu. He almost died doing that.”

 

Junhui stares at him, waiting for a response and getting nothing but Mingyu ignoring him. He rolls his eyes, not believing how ridiculous Mingyu's being. He starts pulling the boy towards the end of the alleyway where there are two large dumpsters. Mingyu watches in silence, listening to the boy's limp body be dragged along the concrete.

 

“I will not have two of Wonwoo. We are going to Sunshine’s tomorrow and you will feed.”

 

Junhui's voice is final. He drops the boy's arm, opening one of the dumpster lids. Mingyu presses his hands against the brick wall in an attempt to stand up. Upon closer inspection, Mingyu realizes Junhui isn't hiding the boy from plain sight like he did for Wonwoo's victims, he's getting rid of the body.

 

“Did you..is he dead?”

 

He fails at standing, letting his palms get scraped by the bricks. Junhui looks back at him and then down, foot lightly pressing into the boy's side. 

 

“I'd say so.”

 

Mingyu bites down on his lip, stomach hurting more for other reasons. 

 

“Junhui, you promised we wouldn't kill anyone.”

 

Mingyu wants to go home and be in his bed or at Vernon’s trying to forget about what he did tonight. Junhui mumbles something, probably an insult. 

 

“No, I said you wouldn't. Personally, I didn't plan to, but then you pushed a plate of food away like a child.” 

 

Junhui picks the boy up, dropping his body into the dumpster. Mingyu watches horrified as Junhui shuts the lid, frowning down at his dirtied hands. 

 

“Isn't that going too far?”

 

Mingyu's vision blurs as Junhui reaches into his pocket, taking out a small bottle of hand sanitizer. 

 

“How is disposing garbage going too far..?”

 

Junhui asks, rubbing his hands together and Mingyu’s breath hitches. 

 

“That  _ person _ isn't garbage Junhui.”

 

Junhui stills, looking back at the dumpster and then to Mingyu. 

 

“I'm sorry, did you know them?”

 

He asks, walking towards Mingyu. He shakes his head and looks away, trying hard not to cry.

 

“Then what does it matter to you?”

 

Junhui bends down to eye level and Mingyu can only shrug. He stares at Junhui’s shoes, biting down into his lip to stop his tears, but the blood entering his mouth blurs his vision more. Junhui's hand is at his shoulder.

 

“You aren't human anymore, Mingyu. You can live your new life held back by human morals or you can let go and enjoy. What's it going to be?”

 

He raises his head, looking at Junhui, feeling tears fall down his face. 

 

“I want to go home.”

 

He feels Junhui’s sleeve at his face, wiping the blood off of his chin. He can still smell it, and it smells good to him. Mingyu swallows thickly, scowling at the horrible taste in his mouth and the dulling ache in his gut.

 

“Take me home, Junhui.”

 

Mingyu misses Wonwoo. He can't even imagine how different this would've gone if Wonwoo had come with. He sniffles once and Junhui’s face softens. 

 

“I'm sorry, Mingyu, okay? I'm sorry..you were scared, huh?”

 

Mingyu nods, feels Junhui’s hand at his cheek, the touch calming him down. Mingyu avoids Junhui’s gaze. He just wants this night to be over with. 

 

“Hey, you know this song?”

 

Mingyu listens to the muffled beats coming from the club. Nodding again when he looks up, Junhui’s smiles at him. 

 

“Come on, just for a little bit. You'll feel better and then we can go.”

 

Junhui stands, holding out a hand for him. Mingyu really doesn't feel like entering a club right now, but Junhui did look excited before. He feels like if he were to forcibly say no, Junhui would just leave him out here with the body. Mingyu takes his hand.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


They settle down in a booth being occupied by two others. Mingyu can tell they’re not human but he doesn’t feel afraid, he doesn’t feel anything really. They don’t greet him or Junhui, they just continue to talk among themselves.  Both are staring forward, watching the dance floor. The two that had became four is now becoming six as two girls-two human girls, come and sit with them. 

 

Mingyu’s eyes widen, watching as the one wearing her hair up in a high ponytail sits down on one of the vampire’s laps. The black choker on her neck, is a literal dog collar. He looks to Junhui, wondering what kind of club this is. The girls laugh, and collar meets his gaze, her black lips turned upwards into a crooked smile. She lifts her hand and Mingyu stares at the small tube she brings up to her lips. 

  
  


Mingyu looks away the second she blows a cloud of smoke in his face. His back presses uncomfortably against the leather of this seat as she keeps doing it, her laughter bouncing along the walls, barely masking the other girls moans. Mingyu glances once over at her, seeing her face ducked down, the two vampires feeding on her at the same time. Junhui’s body is closer to his now and Mingyu seeks shelter away from whatever that is.  Junhui gives him a look, like he's the weird one for being uncomfortable with a foursome starting next to them. 

  
  


“Isn't this place great?”

 

Junhui's voice is against his ear, attention now on how overly-conscious he is of Junhui. Mingyu’s hands press flat against the seat, nodding once. He can feel Junhui's shoulder touching his, a hand now resting on his thigh.

 

“No one knows who I am here. Arrogant turned have claimed this club as their main pick up spot.”

 

Junhui’s breath is hot, making a familiar warmth start to spread from his lower gut. Mingyu only nods again at what Junhui’s said, feeling his hand almost burning through his jeans. Maybe it's the smoke or the lights that are messing with his head. Maybe it's the buzzing feeling going through his veins, or how high he feels that makes this seem okay. He turns to face Junhui, feeling like he's the only one being affected. 

  
  


He doesn't feel like himself when his eyes fall to Junhui’s hand still on his thigh. He's mesmerized at how Junhui’s skin is painted red by the club lights. Mingyu can’t help but trace the veins peeking out on Junhui’s hand. There's a sweet smell surrounding them, the usual lavender being masked by it. Mingyu can't describe what this is, only that he's being drawn to it, he's being drawn to Junhui and he isn’t trying to fight it. 

 

Junhui’s nails dig through his jeans, saying something to him, but he breaks the skin and the deep set groan Mingyu lets out shuts him up. Mingyu invades his space, breath fanning over his lips and Junhui doesn’t even try to move. Mingyu’s eyes frantically move back in forth between Junhui’s gaze.

 

“What did you do to me..?”

 

He asks, voice getting lost in the music. His head feels dizzy as he leans forward more, making it so Junhui can't answer even if he wanted too. His teeth pull at Junhui’s bottom lip, tongue slipping so easily into Junhui’s mouth. Junhui lets Mingyu kiss him, encourages him even. His hand moves up Mingyu’s thigh, dipping slightly in between Mingyu’s legs. Mingyu pulls back, still tasting Junhui on his tongue.

“Move.” 

 

He can feel his fangs pricking the inside of his lip, Junhui’s eyes are black like his own now. He does as he's told, getting out of the booth and facing the crowd. Mingyu’s hand is wrapping around his wrist before he can turn around to speak. Mingyu pulls him through the crowd, heading towards the bathrooms. He'd rather not go in there, but Mingyu is feeling too much.

 

The lights are harsh and bright and the smell isn't nice but Mingyu doesn't care. He pulls Junhui in front of him, hating that he likes the look on Junhui’s face. Mingyu shoves him against a stall.

 

“A little rough don't you think?”

 

Junhui’s hands are pushing back Mingyu’s jacket. Mingyu hates how his whole body reacts to that little of contact. Mingyu doesn't feel like himself. He shakes his head, blinking back the stinging left over from that girls smoke. 

 

“I've seen the marks you’ve left on Wonwoo.” 

 

He lets Junhui push his jacket to the ground, spreading Junhui’s legs with his thigh. It's such a strong pull Mingyu can't be bothered to care anymore.

 

“What's the matter, Junhui? Don't like it rough when it's you getting fucked?” 

  
  


Mingyu smiles down at him, hands on either side of Junhui’s head, pressing flat against the stall. For a second Mingyu thinks he's got Junhui, seeing the other's mouth part, looking up at him. The moan that gets caught in his throat when Junhui’s hands slip under his shirt, proves him wrong.

 

“You fuck me? That's the joke of the century.” 

 

Junhui smiles, voice gentle, his breath lightly fanning over Mingyu’s lips. He removes his hands from Mingyu’s burning skin. Mingyu groans, letting his head fall to Junhui’s shoulder, hands forming into fists. He won't beg for Junhui to touch him, he refuses to do that. He wants Junhui, or he just wants relief, Mingyu can't tell. He feels dizzy, the clubs music sounds sounds far away.

 

“Please..”

 

His vision blurs and Junhui just stares at him for a second. They're going farther than he had thought they would. To be honest, Junhui didn't mean to get that close to Mingyu, having felt the other's buzz of tasting blood for the first time. He's too curious, but this has gone on much longer than it should have. Junhui was going to stop Mingyu, until he became cocky which just pissed Junhui off. Junhui doesn't want them to do something Mingyu will regret. 

 

“You know what would make this infinite times better?”

 

Mingyu isn't listening, body pressing closer Junhui’s in an attempt to feel something. Junhui’s hands are at his hips, holding them still. 

 

“God what..?”

 

Junhui stares ahead, ignoring Mingyu's groan.

 

“Your consent.”

 

He flips them, backing Mingyu up against the stall. His hands are at Mingyu's wrists, pinning them above his head. Junhui bites the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to burn this image in his mind.

 

“What are you-Junhui please, you can-"

 

Mingyu doesn't fight against him, body arching off the stall. Junhui looks at him, silencing Mingyu instantly. 

  
  


“You're not able to think clearly, but it'll pass.”

 

Mingyu needs fresh air. He shakes his head no at Junhui. Arms trying to shake off Junhui’s grip.

 

“I'm fine, I'm-I need you-"

 

Junhui lets go of Mingyu's wrists, sighing as he puts some distance between them. He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“There. That's exactly what I mean. Do you hear yourself? You're begging me to fuck you in a disgusting bathroom.”

 

His voice echoes, irritation growing from Mingyu's laughter.

 

“I don't care.”

 

Junhui rolls his eyes, taking a deep breath before invading Mingyu's space. 

 

“Mingyu, you hate me. Don't shake your head-look at me.”

 

He holds Mingyu's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze.

 

“You hate me and you love Wonwoo. This isn't something you truly want. I'll take you back to Wonwoo now, okay?”

 

Mingyu's hands are at Junhui’s collar, tugging him closer. 

 

“Stop saying his name.”

 

Insults flood into Junhui’s mind as he allows Mingyu to kiss him again. Mingyu's a good kisser, even when he's acting like a dog in heat. But, they shouldn't be doing this. Wonwoo was just as bad, if not worse, during his first time. Junhui didn't really mind though. Mingyu’s body this close to his feels nice. He's been lonely but this is wrong, it’s all fake and Junhui knows he'll be the one hurt if he lets this continue. He opens his eyes, pulling back and ignoring the broken moan from Mingyu. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The ride back is uncomfortable. Junhui drives silently, still feeling Mingyu’s breath on his lips. Mingyu’s lips against his was just as overwhelming as the way he tastes. Junhui’s only ever seen Mingyu that way through Wonwoo’s eyes. Only ever imagined what Mingyu would look underneath him, letting out the same sounds he only shares with Wonwoo. 

  
  


The heavy silence continues as Mingyu’s head clears and his mind replays exactly everything he did in that club. Mingyu steals a glance at Junhui, his hands gripping at the wheel, gaze only on the road. Mingyu slumps in his seat, only to sit back up and finally put on his seat belt. 

  
  


Junhui didn't mean for these feelings to happen. Wonwoo's feelings for Mingyu are intense, silencing his own. He's only told Minghao this and had thought talking about it out loud would make it appear clearer on what he's truly feeling, but it only made things more confusing. Everything is shit because Junhui wants Mingyu to kiss him on his own terms. Not because of some fucking bond, that to this day confuses him on what's real. 

  
  
  


Mingyu sighs, looking out his window. His stomach hurts but not from hunger. His head feels heavy and his vision blurs. He kissed Junhui. He cheated on Wonwoo and the worst part of it all is that he's so sure Wonwoo would tell him it's okay because it was Junhui. Mingyu bites down on his lip, eyes shutting once. He hears Junhui sigh and then they're slowing down. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Junhui spares Mingyu a glance, the dim lighting not enough to hide Mingyu's wet face. 

 

“Pulling over.”

 

He says in an obvious tone, stopping the car. 

 

“Why?”

 

Mingyu asks, wiping at his face. He's definitely not feeling safe being parked along the side of this highway.

 

“You expect me to keep driving when you're like this?”

 

Junhui points at his face. Tears building up in his own eyes and Mingyu breaks. He rubs at his face harshly with his palms. 

 

“I don't know what's happening to me.”

 

He feels a sob building and chokes on it, shaking his head into his hands. Mingyu has never cheated on someone before. He hates that he's the only one hurt by it. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Junhui is careful not to touch Mingyu. He looks away, eyes closing once at the glare Mingyu gives him. They're both hurt but Junhui can't be right now. 

 

“Don't you already know?”

 

Mingyu laughs bitterly, sitting in his seat normally. He wipes at his face, skin getting irritated. Junhui has a bad taste in his mouth, Mingyu completely out of his system but the cravings for him remain. 

 

“Explain it out loud, it'll help clear your mind.”

 

That's all bullshit but Mingyu will listen to it like it's fact. Junhui knows this and he'll take advantage of that until Mingyu looks at him enough to notice when he lies. Mingyu’s good at reading people, he just doesn't always have confidence in himself. Mingyu’s calming down fast, and they both know it's because of Junhui’s presence. Junhui would wish for Mingyu to not be so against him having that effect on him, but this time he'll accept the frustration Mingyu has because of it. 

 

“I feel like..like I'm high and watching porn for the first time, but also like I just got dumped.” 

 

Mingyu tells him quietly, hand at his window, pressing against the glass. 

 

“Well those are weirdly accurate analogies, what else?”

 

He tries to keep his voice lighthearted. Mingyu smiles once to himself. Its short lived but it's a start. Junhui watches Mingyu remove his hand, its print remaining from how warm Mingyu is. Junhui turns on the a/c, hoping it'll help regulate Mingyu's temperature. He sits up, eyes not meeting Junhui’s.

 

“I want to hold your hand."

 

Forgetting that Mingyu was just crying about cheating on Wonwoo two minutes ago, Junhui starts the car and then holds out his hand to Mingyu. He doesn't want to drive with one hand but he'll manage. 

 

“You won't tell anyone about this, right?”

 

Mingyu asks, fingers interlocking with Junhui’s. Immediate calmness comes from the touch and he starts to feel like himself. 

 

“Which part?”

 

He knows Mingyu meant the hand holding based off his embarrassed thoughts but, Mingyu’s mind has wandered back to them at the club. 

 

“It's not cheating when he knows about it, Mingyu.”

 

Junhui reminds him quietly, failing to realize Mingyu wasn't around for that conversation between Wonwoo and him. Mingyu’s hand feels weak against Junhui’s, his gaze burning into his lap.

 

“He knew something like this would happen..?”

 

Mingyu's voice sounds like he'll start to cry again and Junhui wants to selfishly ask why he's hurt over this. 

 

“He knew of the possibility.”

 

There's traffic up ahead, making Junhui’s frustration grow. He just wants to get away from Mingyu for a little bit.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mingyu asks, thoughts matching his confused tone. Junhui sighs, the car slowing. Red brake lights paint their faces and he looks down at their hands. Mingyu slowly pulls his away. 

 

“Junhui, I don't..” 

 

The car is silent, Mingyu's thoughts are too. Junhui is a coward, unable to handle rejection. He won't say more, pushing aside his own feelings like he always does.

 

“You're with Wonwoo, I'm with Minghao. Wonwoo and I are friends, and you..we don't have to be anything. Stop thinking about this now.”

 

He states it calmly, hating everything he's said. Mingyu looks at him and Junhui’s afraid to meet his gaze. He doesn't need to look at Mingyu to see the expression on his face. 

 

“I wasn't myself Junhui..is this what it's always going to be like?”

 

Junhui hates what happened tonight. He hates that he allowed it to progress that far. Mingyu didn't do anything wrong, it's all Junhui’s fault. 

 

“It won't, your body gets used to blood quicker than you'd think.”

  
  


The traffic moves a bit and Junhui gets an opening to turn, it'll take them through back roads but it'll shorten this experience. Mingyu’s gaze is out his window when Junhui glances at him. He tries to ignore Mingyu’s thoughts, wanting to give him some privacy. Junhui distracts himself with the radio. 

 

Mingyu doesn't know how he's supposed to stay at Wonwoo's side dealing with these random needs to be with Junhui. 

 

“Your feelings of attachment are intense, I don't know when it'll calm down.” 

 

The distraction fails as Junhui answers Mingyu’s thoughts. Mingyu doesn't seem to mind, his growing curiosity over his new self too overwhelming to ignore.

 

“I was told they'd subside eventually or not at all, depends on the person.”

 

Junhui’s hands grip at the steering wheel. Mingyu just nods, eyes watching the road. 

 

“What was the case for Wonwoo?”

 

He asks and Junhui takes a brief second to check in on Wonwoo's emotions. He's calm but also a little frustrated and Junhui knows Wonwoo must be playing some kind of game on his phone. Junhui sighs, hands relaxing.

 

“About a year, then he was able to be alone. After that, each time we'd have sex was to mend the straining we caused in our bond, or just when he wanted too.”

 

Junhui smiles small, selfishly enjoying the memories. Mingyu frowns, looking away from Junhui. 

 

“You’ve never initiated it?”

 

His voice sounds different and Junhui isn't sure what Mingyu’s feeling, his thoughts are messy and hard to follow. 

 

“..I love Wonwoo, and I'll always give him what he wants.” 

 

Junhui tells him honestly. 

 

“Even if you don't want it?”

 

Mingyu cautiously asks. 

 

“It isn't like that.”

 

Junhui looks at him, voice stern. He didn't like Mingyu's thoughts then, but it's understandable. Mingyu doesn't know what Junhui and Wonwoo were like back then. Mingyu has insecurities about his relationship with Wonwoo. Junhui understands that feeling. 

 

Mother of all things enters Mingyu’s thoughts then. Junhui loses his calmness, irritation growing. He wishes Mingyu’s mind didn't find its way back to that old hag. He listens to Mingyu’s concerns, foot steadily increasing pressure on the pedal.

 

“The threat of him being taken from you isn't something you should worry about.”

 

The only light here is from the headlights. Mingyu doesn't need to see Junhui’s dark expression. He sits up more, hands smoothing over his thighs. 

 

“You've figured out a way to save him?”

 

His body is tense, voice giving away the fear he had about this. Junhui’s hands grip at the wheel.

 

“To save all of us..? No, I haven't.” 

 

He's quick to look at Mingyu's widening eyes. 

 

“Don't tell Wonwoo that.” 

 

Junhui adds, waiting until Mingyu nods before he looks to the road again. Mingyu clears his throat, scratching at his brow.

 

“Minghao gotten back to you yet?”

 

He didn't mean to shift the conversation onto something he knows is a sensitive topic for Junhui, but he couldn't stand dwelling on the guilt of hiding something that big from Wonwoo. Junhui relaxes, and they stop speeding. 

 

“He's read my texts but that's it.” Junhui laughs under his breath, fingers tapping once against the wheel. “It's something.” 

 

He mumbles, sounding overly positive to Mingyu. Streetlamps start appearing, as do familiar landmarks. Mingyu didn't know the road they were on but they're going to be back home faster than he thought. Junhui sighs heavily, turning into their town. He really wishes Mingyu would stop thinking about their fate.

 

“I'll think of a way out before that happens.”

 

Mingyu is startled, forgetting Junhui can hear him. He nods, pushing away the thought of Mother's pets breaking into their dorm and killing Wonwoo in front of him. Mingyu smiles small.

 

“You don't believe in sharing burdens?”

 

He meant to say that in a teasing way, just to get that lighthearted air back. He wasn't expecting Junhui to answer seriously. 

 

“There's some things you two wouldn't understand. Things that have always been apart of my life there, how they work as a society. The unspoken common sense.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds different to Mingyu, more formal. He hasn't really heard Junhui say things about the vampire world without utter disgust before.

 

“It's all boring anyway, nothing at all like the great books and movies on us.” 

 

His voice returns to normal. Mingyu manages a smile.

 

“I need to run a few errands, can you make sure Wonwoo at least starts to pack tonight?”

 

The car stops and Mingyu didn't realize they were already back home. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

His seat belt hits the window, Junhui makes a face at the sound. Mingyu stares at him, the thought of asking him to stay is burning on his mind. 

 

“Not far.” Junhui sighs, looking away from Mingyu. “Just go inside, watch a movie and I'll see you whenever.” 

 

He stares ahead and Mingyu knows he has no other choice here than to open his door and do as he's told.  A movie doesn't seem like a bad idea anyway.

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The things Mingyu and Junhui talked about leave his mind the second he opens the door to his dorm room. Wonwoo’s on his bed, sitting in the center of it, attention fully on his phone. Wonwoo's hands are covered mostly by the longer sleeves of Mingyu's one dress shirt. His boxers are mostly covered by the shirt too. This attire should take hold of Mingyu's mind but it doesn't. Wonwoo looks up only when Mingyu closes their door and Mingyu’s body doesn't feel like his own. 

 

“How'd it go?” 

 

Wonwoo asks him, putting his phone down. Mingyu can't meet his eyes. He shrugs half heartedly, hands forming into fists, nails scratching at his palms.

 

“What is it?”

 

He feels the concern in Wonwoo's voice burn at his insides. He can't act like nothing happened tonight. Mingyu needs to move, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. He looks up, meeting Wonwoo's gaze. He's facing Mingyu now, hands grabbing at his sheets and Mingyu breaks. 

 

“I kissed him.” He blurts it out, tears falling down his face. “I begged him to fuck me, Wonwoo.” 

  
  


His voice is broken, vision blurry and Wonwoo's calm expression makes a bad taste enter his mouth. 

 

“It's okay.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, shaking his head no. He knew it. He knew Wonwoo would react this way but it won't stop the guilt.

 

“No, it isn't.”

 

He keeps his eyes closed, ignoring Wonwoo as he tells him it's okay once more.

 

“Mingyu, it wasn't you..even if it was, I'd be okay with it.”

 

Wonwoo's tone is gentle. Mingyu feels the need to get sick. He opens his eyes, staring at Wonwoo. He looks at Mingyu with confusion clear on his face and Mingyu wants to scream.

 

“Why are you pushing this?

 

Mingyu feels dizzy, he wipes at his face. Wonwoo remains quiet, Mingyu shakes his head.

  
  


“He likes me, right?” 

 

Mingyu's voice is steady despite his distressed appearance. Wonwoo nods small, glancing away. Mingyu’s glaring at him now.

 

“Were you going to tell me or was I supposed to find out after I'd have sex with him?” 

 

He almost yells, anger overtaking him and Wonwoo flinches. Mingyu turns away from him, ignoring his reaction. He listens as Wonwoo gets off of the bed. 

 

“Would it be such a bad thing if he did have feelings for you?”

 

Mingyu faces him, seeing Wonwoo staring back at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Wonwoo just wants this to be over with, voice giving away his frustration. Mingyu looks at him in complete disbelief that he could even ask that. 

 

“I already said I don't like him that way, so yeah, it would be a bad thing.”

 

His thoughts are a mess of Junhui and Wonwoo. Mingyu almost laughs, his legs feel numb. He knows he's angry and he knows he's directing his anger at Wonwoo but he can't stop.

 

“Do you still love him? Is that why you’re ignoring my own feelings? ” 

 

He walks over to his desk, leaning on the edge. Mingyu really needs to calm down now. He looks at Wonwoo, seeing his face pale. His reaction makes Mingyu's body feel numb.

 

“It's not like that, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice gets caught in throat, tears threatening to spill but he forces them back. Mingyu closes his eyes, voices telling him that his thoughts are correct, that Wonwoo is lying and he should just leave this place. Mingyu doesn't want to do that, doesn't want to have Woozi tell him I told you so, but even with what Wonwoo's said and knowing he can believe and trust Wonwoo, he feels those old feelings take complete hold of him. 

 

“What's it then?” 

 

He gives Wonwoo the time to talk, but is met with silence. Wonwoo knows he needs to say more, but then Mingyu’s eyes change and he freezes, unable to find his voice. Mingyu smiles, face wet as more tears fall.

 

“No matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what you two are, or how I’m supposed to fit.” 

 

This isn't what Mingyu wanted to talk about, or maybe it is, he's doesn't know anymore. So much happened tonight and his mind can't figure out a calm way to process it. He's not angry with Wonwoo, just himself. Wonwoo gathers the courage to step closer to Mingyu. He cups Mingyu’s cheeks, and the other doesn't flinch or react negatively to his touch.

 

“I'm with you.” 

 

Mingyu's fangs dig into his lip, realizing now how scary he must look. His chest aches seeing Wonwoo just as upset as he is but he knows Wonwoo must be confused too. Everything that's happened tonight isn't going away like how Mingyu wanted. It's attacking him all at once and Wonwoo's being caught in the crossfire. 

 

“I know.” He lowers his gaze, hands covering Wonwoo's. “I know that, I'm sorry.”

 

He lowers their hands. Mingyu can only hope Wonwoo takes his apology for what it is, meaning more than just for questioning his feelings for him. 

 

“Junhui’s..what we are isn't easy to explain.” 

 

Mingyu nods, squeezing Wonwoo's hands once. He takes a deep breath, trying not to focus on the way it feels when his fangs disappear. 

 

“Are you still in love with him..?”

 

He looks up at Wonwoo, mind blank as Wonwoo remains quiet.

 

“We were together but that was a long time ago, Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo tells him calmly and Mingyu knows Wonwoo is carefully telling him this, but it still hurts to listen to.

 

“I’d sleep with him even after that, but not since I started liking you.” 

 

Wonwoo frowns, knowing what he's said isn't entirely correct. He wants to pull his hands away from Mingyu's, but Mingyu's grip is firm. 

 

“It's..happened twice since then and it was  _ only _ to heal our bond. We don't even have to have sex. There are other ways, but changing that takes time.” 

 

That sounds better to him, only Mingyu's hurt expression tells him otherwise.

 

“It can be done and I'll talk with him about it.” 

 

Wonwoo adds in quickly, seeing Mingyu relax. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Mingyu sounds tired. He's worn out completely. Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo's hands, placing his own on the other's waist as he brings Wonwoo closer to him. He leans his head down, pressing it against Wonwoo's chest. He just needs to close his eyes for a bit. 

 

“I know you hate him but-"

 

Mingyu laughs then, cutting Wonwoo off. 

 

“I don't hate him.” 

 

Wonwoo stares down at him, brows knitted at Mingyu's sudden change in tone. Mingyu sighs, shrugging once.

 

“I don't know if I'll ever care about him the way you do but, I don't hate him.”

 

He feels Mingyu's arms tighten their hold on his waist. Wonwoo can accept that, even though he hurts for Junhui at being rejected. 

 

“I'm sorry, for not telling you about his feelings..I wasn't even sure if it was true or not, you know how closed off he can be..even to me.” He plays with Mingyu’s hair, fingers gentle at his nape. “We've slept with people at the same time, but you're the first person I've liked since him..it only makes sense he'd feel something too.” 

 

The two are quiet then. Wonwoo stares at the top of Mingyu’s head, wondering what's going through his mind.

 

“Maybe it's all just some sick joke of his.”

 

Wonwoo bites his tongue, stopping himself from defending Junhui’s very real and serious feelings. He decides to match Mingyu’s tone, nodding once. 

 

“Maybe he's just feeling what I do.”

 

Mingyu lifts his head, hands steady at Wonwoo’s waist. 

 

“Jeonghan said things start to blur after a while, maybe Junhui's confused?”

 

Mingyu tells him, face serious. Wonwoo knew that already, it's one of many things he and Junhui don't really talk about. He doesn’t think that’s the case here. When Junhui likes someone, he looks at them with hunger. Junhui’s looked at Mingyu like that on a few times, Wonwoo just hasn’t said anything about it. That could’ve been his first jump into keeping this from Mingyu. 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

He wants to kiss Mingyu and forget this discussion even happened. 

 

“What about Minghao?”

 

Mingyu suddenly asks, eyes big. Wonwoo hadn't even thought of Minghao. He asks Mingyu what he means, the other just pouts slightly. 

 

“Is he okay with the possibility of Junhui liking other people?”

 

Wonwoo is quiet, thinking about what Mingyu's said. He’s too nice, thinking of others so much, even when he’s hurt. 

 

“Minghao accepts all of him.”

 

For some reason Mingyu feels relieved. Happy even for Junhui. He nods once, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

“They're a bit different from us, yeah?”

 

His hands leave Wonwoo, sitting back up. Wonwoo nods, taking a deep breath.  

 

“I don't think pure blood vampires would be tied down to monogamy.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs then, melting away the stiff air between them. Mingyu frowns, thinking about this. 

 

“Some could be, we don't know.”

 

Wonwoo just nods, wanting to move to Mingyu’s bed. They still need to talk more, and he hates feeling the air change just as fast. 

 

“Junhui's...someone I can't ever be apart from, Mingyu. I can't give you all of myself. I should have told you this from the start.”

 

Regret is in his voice and Mingyu frowns, a hand at Wonwoo’s cheek. 

 

“You’ve given me more than enough.” 

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand at shoulder. A small smile greets him, eyes lined red as Wonwoo begins to cry. 

 

“A lot happened tonight, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry.” 

 

Mingyu tells him quietly, hating the way Wonwoo closes his eyes as he nods. 

 

“I’m sorry too..” 

 

He sniffles, letting Mingyu pull him close. It all makes sense, Mingyu just let his nerves get the best of him. He knows nothing has to happen because of Junhui's feelings. Now he just regrets taking it out on Wonwoo.

 

“Were you scared?”

 

Mingyu says against Wonwoo's chest. The other hums, hand light against his hair.

 

“I was but, I don't want you to apologize for that. We should be able to talk things out like normal people.” 

 

Wonwoo's voice sounds annoyed. Mingyu wishes he could word correctly how he and Wonwoo won't ever, at least not right now, be like normal people. Although Wonwoo tries to act like yelling or sudden touches don't make him flinch, they still do. Mingyu never likes to see Wonwoo flinch because of him. He can't fix that about Wonwoo, he can only be careful, watching and molding himself to the other. Mingyu doesn't wish for Wonwoo to change, he knows a lot of bad things have happened and it's just apart of him. 

 

“We aren't normal.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs once, hands wrapping around Mingyu's body. His touch more confident, kissing the top of Mingyu’s head as he hugs the other close. 

 

“I don't like hurting you.”

 

Mingyu's voice is muffled, twisting at the fabric of his shirt. Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes.  Mingyu wishes Wonwoo wouldn't try and act like the way he behaved wasn't a big deal. He forces himself to pull away from Wonwoo. He drops his hands, standing up. Wonwoo steps back, giving him some space. Wonwoo wants to tell Mingyu that he wasn't hurt, but he was, they both were. Mingyu wants to pull Wonwoo close, kiss him and make him forget about tonight. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu frowns, a hand pressing against his gut. 

 

“Did you not feed?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen, he told Junhui not to let Mingyu come home without feeding. The hunger pains are the worst in the beginning, Mingyu can't not feed right now. Wonwoo was the same but this is Mingyu, he doesn't want to see him in pain. 

 

“I'm okay.” 

 

He lets Mingyu push past him, watching as he sits down on his bed. Mingyu slowly lets his hand fall to his lap, gaze trained on Wonwoo's wall. Mingyu looks far away from here and Wonwoo knows he shouldn't bring this up now, but he can tell Mingyu isn't telling him everything that happened. 

 

“Did anything else happen?”

 

Wonwoo stands in front of him, hand at his shoulder. Mingyu looks up at him, eyes irritated from crying.

 

“Junhui killed someone.” 

 

Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. Junhui was supposed to come back with Mingyu too. Wonwoo sighs, knowing Junhui’s purposefully avoiding him and a potential fight. He regrets not going with.

 

“I could’ve stopped him, Wonwoo.”

 

He sits next to Mingyu, pulling at Mingyu's body until he's being forced into a hug. Wonwoo's arms wrap around him, and it's so easy for Mingyu to forget why he's upset. Wonwoo presses a kiss to Mingyu's forehead, holding him tighter. He feels Mingyu shake his head, hands grabbing at his back. 

 

“That person had a life, we took it from them.”

 

His voice is muffled and Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling Mingyu begin to cry. 

 

“Please, don't blame yourself.”

 

Wonwoo knows saying that won't stop Mingyu's thoughts. He can't believe Junhui killed on the first feeding. It doesn't make sense, Wonwoo was so sure Junhui knew to be even more gentle and forgiving with Mingyu than he was with him. Mingyu pulls back, staring at him.

 

“How many people have you killed?” 

 

Mingyu wipes at his face. He knew Mingyu would wonder about this one day, he just didn't think it would be brought up now.

 

“Sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

 

Mingyu stares at his lap. It's strange, not feeling physically tired after all that crying. The two are quiet then and Mingyu hates the silence. He shouldn't have asked. He doesn't even know why he wanted to know. 

 

“Twenty.” 

 

Wonwoo's hand is covering his own. His voice quiet and he doesn't look away when Mingyu meets his gaze. 

 

“Maybe more, I don't really count.” 

 

He smiles then, and Mingyu smiles with him. It's weird, talking about something like this. Their reactions feel morbid, both dealing with the urge to laugh away the uncomfortable topic. 

 

“Do you think about them?”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo frown, his fingers interlocking with Mingyu's. 

 

“Not really.”

 

Wonwoo laughs then and Mingyu wants to join him but he doesn't have the energy. 

 

“I think I'd remember them in my dreams, if I could dream on my own.” 

 

Mingyu leans back on his arms, eyes tiredly tracing over Wonwoo's abandoned bed. That's right, he can't dream either. He didn't realize when Wonwoo made him sleep the other night that he didn't dream. 

 

“Good thing we don't need sleep then.”

 

He smiles, feeling Wonwoo shift on the bed. His hand on top of Mingyu's, squeezing once. 

 

“Did you want to watch a movie? Or maybe shower..?”

 

Mingyu frowns, tearing his gaze away to look at Wonwoo. He smiles, cheeks dusted pink and lips in a thin line.

 

“You smell like cigarettes.” 

 

Wonwoo's nose scrunches up and Mingyu frowns at him. He brings his shirt collar up to his nose. Wonwoo's right, he smells like the club too. Mingyu nods, ready to put this night behind him. 

 

“I'll shower...Junhui says to start packing.”

 

Mingyu doesn't make the effort to move. He himself should start to pack too. Wonwoo sighs and Mingyu can picture the look on his face without even sparring him a glance.

 

“I'll help.”

 

Wonwoo gets off the bed then, shaking his head no as he stands in front of Mingyu.

 

“I'll do it, go get clean.” 

 

He tells him sternly and Mingyu smiles up at him, reaching for his hand. 

 

“Want to join?”

 

Wonwoo has to look away, feeling Mingyu tug at him, pulling him close. 

 

“If you want.”

 

He lowers himself onto Mingyu's lap, smiling as Mingyu's arms wrap around his waist. Mingyu bites back his own smile, nodding once. Wonwoo's expression changes then, body feeling tense under the other's gaze. 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, he can't look up. He takes a breath, hands feeling cold against Mingyu's chest. 

 

“Back at his room, while you were sleeping, we..fixed our bond.” 

 

He won't show his hurt if Mingyu decides to push him away now. 

 

“Not like, in front of me, right?”

 

Mingyu laughs then and Wonwoo meets his gaze, vision blurry. 

 

“No..in the shower.” 

 

He watches as more tears fall from Wonwoo's eyes. Mingyu smiles small, hand smoothing over Wonwoo's side. 

 

“Thank you, for telling me.”

 

Wonwoo nods, biting down on his lip as he lets his head fall to Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He doesn't know what to do other than hold Mingyu close and feel like he doesn't deserve to. Mingyu's touch doesn't change, his hands still gentle on Wonwoo's skin. 

 

“I'm not angry, if that's what you're wanting. Sorry, but I'm not.”

 

Mingyu laughs under his breath and Wonwoo can still hear the hurt in his voice but, he can tell Mingyu’s not wanting to talk about this anymore. 

 

“I just feel..wrong.”

 

Wonwoo huffs out, lifting his head to look at him. Mingyu knows Wonwoo is serious here but he's moved on. He was hurt but, Mingyu doesn't want to dwell on something that he never fully understood or even bothered to ask about anyway. Wonwoo was at fault too but so was Mingyu. They shouldn't have gone this long without talking about it. 

 

“Thank you, for feeling that way.”

 

Mingyu's hands smooth over Wonwoo's thighs, slow to settle at the small of his back. Wonwoo nods, still looking troubled. He doesn't want to say it's not a big deal or that Wonwoo shouldn't feel that way. Wonwoo's fingers fidget with the front of Mingyu's shirt, lightly picking at the fabric. His gaze holds Mingyu's, coming off more confident than his body. Mingyu forces himself to keep a neutral expression, hand leaving Wonwoo's skin. 

 

He wants Wonwoo to stop looking like that, like he'll always be staring at Mingyu with a sorry expression. Mingyu cups his cheek, smiling small at him. Wonwoo's body relaxes, his fingers stop fidgeting. 

 

“When I first kissed you, I should've made sure you knew that I was with you and only you.”

 

Mingyu's gaze falls to Wonwoo's neck, his shirt is buttoned too high. Mingyu replays what Wonwoo's said, saying it over and over again until Wonwoo's voice mixes with his own. His hand slowly goes to the first button, undoing it. Wonwoo's slow to notice what Mingyu's doing. 

 

“Say that last part again?”

 

More buttons are undone and then Mingyu's hand is warm against Wonwoo's skin, smoothing over his shoulder, pushing down the fabric. Wonwoo's face feels warm, he moves his hands up Mingyu's chest, arms wrapping around his neck. He waits until Mingyu glances up at him, a sheepish smile on his lips, knowing his intentions are clear to Wonwoo. 

 

“I'm with you and only you.”

 

He's not as embarrassed as he thought he would be repeating this. Mingyu holds his gaze, face sobering up as his hand slides down Wonwoo's stomach, joining the other at his waist. 

 

“One more time?” 

 

Mingyu's breath is against his lips and Wonwoo smiles, closing his eyes at the feeling of Mingyu's hands sliding under the waistband of his boxers. 

 

“Only you..” 

 

Wonwoo leans in, wiping off the smile on Mingyu’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Im p sure in the first version of this fic, i had one more update after this before i took it down for rewrites, but in my docs the way I have the chapters split up this is the last completed one
> 
> So that means updates will be slower// i won't be able to post weekly cuz i have to actually sit down and write now. Back then it took me at least 2 months, sometimes longer, to post because the chps were 35k plus and i was writing without any planning cuz I'm a fucking idiot
> 
> Confident to say that i can probs shorten that down to a few weeks, so updates will be slower, but not t h a t slow since the rest of the fic is already planned out 
> 
> As always, thanks for kudos/comments, reading yalls thoughts really motivates me ^^


	13. chapter 13

 

“Dost thou care to help?”

 

Not even a mere chuckle is heard behind Mingyu. He glares at the half finished desk in front of him, tempted to take Wonwoo's phone away. Wonwoo makes a noise of distaste as he drops his phone onto the bed that Mingyu also put together alone today.

 

“In a sec.”

 

Wonwoo huffs, moving onto his back, gaze glued to the ceiling. Mingyu smiles, shaking his head. That’s what Wonwoo said half an hour ago. He sets down the wood glue, giving up on finding the small wooden dowel the instructions say it has but clearly misprinted. Mingyu stands, stretching before he gets on the bed, slowly moving until Wonwoo is under him.

 

“I can't get past this level.”

 

Mingyu smiles, hands on either side of Wonwoo's head. He leans down, pressing a small peck to Wonwoo's lips before he lays down beside him. Mingyu doesn't actually mind putting everything together, since he was home for most of the moving part. He holds his hand out for Wonwoo's phone. Wonwoo sighs, giving him it and Mingyu is severely disappointed that  a _100 floors_ type app has preoccupied Wonwoo the entire day.

 

“Isn’t this mattress kind of firm?”

 

He turns to look at Wonwoo and shrugs, hand still holding the other’s phone.

 

“I think it’s comfortable.”

 

Wonwoo turns away, humming once.

 

“Are you taking another selfie?”

 

Wonwoo blinks at him. Mingyu nods, holding a peace sign to his eye.

 

“Gotta document our first night together.” He takes the picture, turning the phone to show Wonwoo. “I’m gonna make a scrapbook and pretend you can’t show up in photographs.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, trying not to say anything mean. He purses his lips, looking away from Mingyu's falling face.

 

“What, not wallpaper worthy?”

 

Mingyu grins, watching Wonwoo's face warm. He likes that Wonwoo set the diner selfie as his background, but it isn't his best work. Wonwoo covers his face, and Mingyu knows he shouldn't, but he takes the chance. He kisses Wonwoo's temple, arm straining to hold the phone at the right angle.

 

“Delete that right now.”

 

Wonwoo's sitting up, failing at getting his phone back. Mingyu shakes his head, face illuminated by the screen. He frowns as Wonwoo straddles him, mostly sitting on top of his stomach.

 

“It's blurry..”

 

Mingyu says, clearly bummed out. Wonwoo smiles, knowing it's what Mingyu deserves for trying to take his picture.

 

“Can't I just have one?”

 

Mingyu lets the phone fall to their sides. He pouts up at Wonwoo shaking his head no.

 

“It's not fair.”

 

He grumbles, looking away. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, hands smoothing over the other's shoulders.

 

“You have me as your background, but I can't have you-the keeper of my uwu's, as mine.”

 

Wonwoo stares down at Mingyu confused.

 

“What the hell is an _uwu_?”

 

Mingyu bites back a grin, feeling Wonwoo's hands interlocking with his own.

 

“Just means you're special to me.”

 

Mingyu sits up, hugging Wonwoo close, feeling the other's legs close around him. Mingyu smiles against his neck, melting as Wonwoo clings to him.

 

“I'll help now.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is muffled. Mingyu pulls back shaking his head no.

  


“Let's do it later, I need a movie break.”

 

He watches Wonwoo nod, frowning at their laps.

 

“What's with the face? If you really want to do it now-”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, fingers playing with the tag on Mingyu's shirt collar.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

He's learned to ask questions instead of letting Wonwoo brush off whatever he's being troubled with. Wonwoo looks away, shrugging once but not moving. Mingyu smoothes over his back, making sure Wonwoo knows he's here to listen.

“I'm just sorry..about how we fix our bond..and that it’s hurt you.”

 

Wonwoo quietly tells him. It's been days since they've talked about this, he doesn't like that Wonwoo still had things left to say.

 

“That I've hurt you, I'm sorry.”

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand at his cheek, and Mingyu needs to look away.

 

“You know..I don't think I ever viewed it as cheating, because it just wasn't human..? Does that make sense?”

 

Mingyu smiles small, meeting his gaze. The air is still light around them and Mingyu likes that it's become easy to talk about complicated things in such a short time.

 

“We aren't even exclusive, are we?”

 

He asks, hand covering Wonwoo's. The other still has that apologetic look on his face, but his arms haven't left Mingyu's neck.

 

“Did you want to be?”

 

Mingyu is caught off guard by how serious Wonwoo sounded. He knows Wonwoo isn't against the idea of Junhui being with them, and what he says now decides it for sure. He needs to think of what he feels, what he's comfortable with, but also take into consideration Wonwoo and Junhui’s feelings. They shouldn't be talking about this without Junhui.

 

“I don't know.”

 

For now he answers with that, laughing once. Wonwoo nods, terribly understanding of how Mingyu feels. Mingyu knows this but, he also knows Wonwoo wants him to say something definitive. Mingyu lets out a nervous sigh.

 

“Last time I was in that kind of relationship, things didn't go well.”

 

It's not that he's against it, or that his feelings for Junhui will always be what they are now. He's just afraid.

 

“I know.”

 

Wonwoo's hand leaves him.

 

“What you're comfortable with is all that matters, _we_ don't ever have to be like that.”

 

Mingyu feels himself relax. He smiles, still feeling off about it all.

 

“I don't want to turn him down before he even confesses-if he ever does.”

 

He laughs and Wonwoo smiles.

 

“You're too nice.”

 

Mingyu grins, feeling Wonwoo's forehead press into his shoulder.

 

“Blame my mom.”

 

His hand travels up Wonwoo's back.

 

“I like her, she's nice.”

 

A small kiss is pressed against his neck and Mingyu feels warmth spread over his body.

 

“She likes you too, so does Minseo.”

 

Mingyu still feels like he's bragging when they talk about his family. He knows he isn't and he knows Wonwoo doesn't feel like he is either but, it's just something he will continue to feel.

 

“Minseo, she's..something.”

 

Wonwoo lets go of him then, staring at him unsure. Mingyu nods, lips in a thin line.

 

“Yeah..yeah no, I know.”

 

His little sister comes off as a disturbed child to many. Wonwoo smiles, pecking his lips once.

 

“What's your dad like?”

 

Mingyu grins, keeping him close.

 

“Did you want to meet him?”

 

He tries not to show how happy he is that Wonwoo has continued interest in his family.

 

“Maybe one day.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out, arms stretched behind Mingyu's head. He is curious to see more of Mingyu's family, but not for awhile, not when he's still feeling guilt for what happened to him.

 

“I think he'd like you. He's kind of a dork, but he's alright.”

 

Mingyu listens to Wonwoo laugh once.

 

“So you're more like him?”

 

Mingyu wipes the smile off the other's face, removing his hands from Wonwoo's waist.

 

“I'll have you know ninety-nine percent of my personality is shaped from my mom and good movies.”

 

He scoffs and Wonwoo's shifts, standing up on his knees as he pushes Mingyu back down.

 

“That's still one very powerful percentage of dorkiness.”

 

Wonwoo hovers over him, stopping whatever retort Mingyu had planned with a kiss.

 

“Mind grabbing my charger?”

 

He asks, pulling back. Mingyu scowls, shaking his head at Wonwoo's laziness. He still pushes lightly at Wonwoo's side, getting off the bed.

 

“Search for a movie while I clean up a bit.”

 

Mingyu tells him, bending down to pick up the box of trash. Wonwoo groans, but does as he's told. Mingyu stands in the doorway, trash held at his waist as he watches amused. Wonwoo smiles up at him, struggling a bit to stay on the bed and tap away on the laptop on the floor. Mingyu adjusts his hold, walking out into the darkened apartment. He still isn't used to how big this place feels.

 

The lights under the kitchen cupboards are the only ones on at night. Mingyu places the trash by the recycling bin, gaze immediately falling to Junhui's bedroom door just off the kitchen. He glances down the barely lit hall to Wonwoo's bedroom. Their rooms are too far apart, and it feels like Junhui picked this place because of this.

 

His legs move faster than his mind. Mingyu just doesn't want Junhui to isolate himself. He knocks once, hearing nothing inside.

 

“Junhui?”

 

There's no rule that says Mingyu can't open the door, but he hasn't seen Junhui's room, or much of Junhui at all since his first feeding. He knocks again, feeling awkward at the idea that Junhui's gone out, but then the door opens.

 

“Up for a movie?”

 

Mingyu grins, Junhui stares.

 

“I've got plans.”

 

Mingyu moves out of the way, taking in Junhui's appearance. He's dressed in mostly black, hair messy but styled to look it. Junhui walks to the front door, his shoes already on. He grabs for his keys, stuffing them into his leather jacket pocket.

 

“When will you be back?”

 

He barely gets a glance from the other before Junhui's opening the coat closet. Mingyu stays by the island, hands pressed down on the counter top. Junhui closes the door, now carrying a small box.

 

“Don't _‘misplace’_ this one.”

 

Mingyu gets tossed the box, reading that it's another pair of colored contacts. He wants to defend himself because he really did lose the first pair, but the front door closes and Junhui's gone. Mingyu leaves the box on the island, dragging himself back to Wonwoo's room. Junhui's gone out every night according to Wonwoo. He said this is normal for Junhui, but Mingyu feels anxious not knowing where Junhui goes or when he'll be back.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Wonwoo’s hand smooths over Mingyu's damp hair as he continues to run a comb through it. Mingyu's sat between Wonwoo's legs, laptop on the floor in front of him as he searches for another movie. Wonwoo listens to the quiet tapping of the keys, eyes falling to the red lines he left on Mingyu's back from the little amount of fooling around they did in the shower.

Those shouldn't be there. Mingyu needs to feed but Wonwoo won't tell him something he already knows, not right now at least.

 

He stops brushing Mingyu’s hair, setting the comb down on the bed. Mingyu sits back, still looking at his laptop. Wonwoo didn't offer as much help as he should about what to watch, his mind having been elsewhere for awhile now. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's neck, draping his body over him.

 

“You ever watch _Silent Hill_?”

 

Mingyu asks, hand coming up to his arm, smoothing over his sleeve.

 

“Nope.”

 

Wonwoo kisses the top of his head once, sitting back up. Mingyu sighs, deciding that's what they'll watch. With each sleepless night growing, he's worried about running out of movies. Wonwoo's hands fall off of him as he stands, picking up his laptop. Wonwoo scoots back on the bed, tugging down the sleeves of Mingyu's hoodie more over his hands.

 

“Gyu?”

 

His tone is underlying with concern. Mingyu sets his laptop down on the bed, silently asking Wonwoo what he needs. Wonwoo pats the spot next to him and smiles small, but Mingyu can't help feeling like Wonwoo's going to say something upsetting. He gets on the bed and Wonwoo kindly waits for him to get settled, even with that worried expression glued to the side of Mingyu's face. Mingyu pulls his laptop closer, slumping down a bit. He takes in a breath, feeling Wonwoo turn more to face him.

 

“Do you remember when he turned you?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, wondering why he brought this up. He decides to try and recall what he can from that night. He frowns, tearing his gaze away from Wonwoo.

 

“I don't.”

 

He remembers getting stabbed but nothing after he woke up, not even dying. His finger traces over the trackpad, wanting to start the movie and end this conversation.

 

“That's okay, I don't really remember my turning either. You were the first one I saw happen.”

 

Wonwoo laughs once out of nervousness and Mingyu wants to ask why they're talking about this if he's just as uncomfortable.

 

“Do you know why Junhui can feel everything we do? Did he talk to you about any of this?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head no. He brings a hand to the back of his neck.

 

“Is it more than just exchanging blood..?”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, watching the other let out a shaky breath.

 

“That is a big part of it, but it isn't all he shares with us. He has to give some of his soul. It's..how we come back.”

 

Mingyu hadn't even thought to ask how it all works. It makes sense for Wonwoo to want to share this information with him, having learned it himself, but Mingyu feels weird listening to this. There's just some topics he'd rather Junhui be the one telling him about.

 

“So when you said a part of you dies with him, you didn't just mean how you would grieve?”

 

He listens to Wonwoo laugh once, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he didn't understand the weight of Wonwoo's words then.

 

“No, I meant it literally.” Wonwoo moves closer, a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “If something happens to Junhui...I try not to think about it, but Mingyu, he's our life support.”

 

Wonwoo almost whispers the last part as if he wasn't supposed to tell Mingyu this. Mingyu nods, understanding, but still confused on why Wonwoo's bringing this up.

 

“I know it's hard, but I need you to give him space.”

  


Mingyu blinks at him, knowing now that Wonwoo probably heard their little exchange earlier. Mingyu nods again, feeling more like he's being scolded than having a conversation.

 

“Do you know where he goes every night?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head, looking at the dark screen.

 

“I know your whole body feels off without him near, but he's probably closer than you think.”

 

Wonwoo scoots closer, pulling at the blankets. Mingyu lifts his laptop, letting the other tuck them both in.

 

“He likes to watch humans...just being human. Says it helps clear his mind, he's probably at a cafe or park near here.”

 

Mingyu sets his laptop back down. He can easily see Junhui doing that, though, based on how he was dressed, it seemed like a club was the more obvious destination choice than some people watching in the park.

 

“Has he changed at all from when you first met him?”

 

Wonwoo's resting his head on Mingyu's shoulder now. they both stare at the play button as Mingyu hovers the mouse over it.

 

“He's always been an honest and level headed person. You just have to understand him more, I think you two would get along really well if things weren't this stressful. Junhui doesn't like stress, it makes him short with anyone.”

 

Mingyu has a hard time believing that, but Junhui hasn't really been much of an asshole as of late, he just doesn't speak much at all.

 

“Will he ever tell us what's wrong?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. Mingyu should've guessed that. If Junhui doesn't tell Wonwoo things, he isn't sure why he'd be an exception.

 

“We just need to trust him. He takes good care of us when he doesn't need to.”

 

Mingyu stares at him, confused. Junhui hasn't complained once about Mingyu being here or, really ever about anything. He just takes care of them like it's himself, Mingyu didn't think to question it.

 

“Most turned I've spoken to don't have a close relationship with their maker, like, they're in the same area, but they aren't taken care of unless straining happens.”

 

That makes sense, but Mingyu can only think about how lonely that must be.

 

“I used to think he doted on me because of how different I am, but there are other turned like us who found the others just as strange.”

 

Mingyu smiles with him, able to imagine others like them just sitting around discussing their new lives and the weirdness of it all. He finds comfort in being reminded that they aren't the only ones like this.

 

“A lot of turned like to forget they were human too. They're just assholes mostly, but if you're lucky, you'll be able to talk to ones that still practice human decency.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him, and Mingyu can only imagine what that'd be like. He's noticed other vampires when going out. They smell different, just a hint of something being off and that's how Mingyu spots them. He isn't sure if he could just go out and make some vampire friends.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


The apartment has become a strange place for Mingyu. Each day he comes here, the overwhelming feeling of being a guest hasn't changed. Mingyu wishes he could talk about this with his friends, especially Seokmin. The exposed brick and black industrial beams, along with the huge factory windows are all Seokmin’s aesthetic. He would have a field day here.

 

Mingyu has been better at avoiding his family than he thought he'd be. For the first week after school was out, the excuse was helping Wonwoo move into his new place. His mom understood, but then as time passed, Mingyu had to lie. He'd say he was with Woozi or staying the night over at Vernon’s. It's been a month now and his mom doesn't find anything out of the ordinary, used to someone being away from home a lot. He knows she probably won't catch on, yet he still avoids meeting her eyes at any given chance.

  


Today was normal, Mingyu had told his mom where he was going and then he took the bus here. He still calls it Wonwoo and Junhui's  apartment, but only because it feels weird calling it _their_ apartment. Mingyu has a toothbrush and some clothes here, but it doesn't feel like home. Today _was_ normal, until Wonwoo had casually asked him out on a date tonight. Wonwoo didn't actually say date, he just asked if Mingyu wanted to go to out tonight. Mingyu still counts it in his book.

 

A movie playing on his laptop had been drowned out completely as he and Wonwoo laid sprawled out over each other. From the half finished desk, and a bean bag chair Wonwoo has claimed as his spot only in the living room, Wonwoo's bed is really the only place here to be on. Wonwoo didn't tell him anymore information after he agreed. He merely hummed, got off the bed and kissed Mingyu on the cheek before saying he was going to take a bath. He asked if Mingyu wanted to join but Mingyu was still recovering from being asked out.

 

He wouldn't be able to calmly take a bath with the other on top of all that. He declined playfully, and then he was left alone to the sounds of the movie and bath water running. This apartment is quiet, even when Junhui is here with them. Junhui has a life of his own, Mingyu knows this but, he wishes Junhui would at least talk to them more. It doesn't seem fair for him to be the only one who gets to know the others feelings every hour of the day.  Mingyu shifts onto his stomach, moving his foot from hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

Wonwoo's new bed is too big, taking up most of the space in the room. It doesn't feel that crowded though, he has a big window, blinds usually open and keeping the room bright. Since they've moved here, Mingyu’s been able to see more of Wonwoo's habits. Wonwoo really doesn't like to move much, content staying in bed all day with a blood bag. Mingyu doesn't know how he can drink them without wanting to get sick, but he does look cute sipping from it like it's a juice pouch.

 

His phone vibrates and Seokmin’s name appears on the screen. He doesn't feel like making the effort to talk out loud so he lets it ring, waiting for Seokmin’s text instead. He gets it a few seconds after the last ring. Mingyu laughs under his breath at the _Let me hear your voice babe_ , message and then the normal _what's up_ after. Mingyu just hasn't been in the mood for socializing with his friends.

 

He knows their group is in an awkward position since the others have realized he and Woozi haven't spoken since school ended. After that discovery, their group chat has been dead and that kind of hurts. This is the season where they have sleepovers and go on poorly planned trips together, catching up and laughing the nights away. He's not the only one at fault here though, Woozi moved in with Seungcheol early and has been too busy to hang with the others too. Mingyu isn't even busy, he's avoiding them on purpose, but for their own safety.

 

Mingyu’s hurt that Woozi is still mad at him, but he'll have to endure it. Even if Woozi's being a dick by ignoring all of their friends too. Talking with Seokmin feels strange, same with Hoshi. Mingyu feels bad that they've been kept out of the loop of things, but he also prefers it this way. He can only hope they never know about vampires. Those two are happy living in their naive human world, they don't need to know about this shit. Vernon agrees too, not wanting them to go through what he and Mingyu have.

 

He sits up, shutting his laptop and gets out of bed. It's almost four in the afternoon, Mingyu purses his lips, deciding he should look a bit more presentable for tonight. He takes off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper as he walks over to the closet and puts on a fresh one. His hand goes to shut the closet doors, but Wonwoo didn't like them, so Mingyu took them down. He picks his phone up off the bed, replying to Seokmin while making his way to the bathroom.

 

There's classical music playing softly, something Mingyu can't recognize or picture Wonwoo listening too. His knuckles brush up against the door, careful not to push it open more.

 

“Wonwoo? Are you decent?”

 

He hears Wonwoo move, water shifting against the bathtub walls, answering his question. He drops his arm, gaze at the ground.

 

“I’m in the bathtub, so no.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is clear against the music. Mingyu nods, shifting his weight. They're quiet for a few seconds, then Wonwoo moves again and Mingyu hears the music get turned down.

 

“You can come in.”

 

Mingyu smiles small. He isn't sure he could handle seeing Wonwoo. It's nothing to get flustered over, Mingyu knows this, but still. He covers his eyes with a hand, pushing the door open.

 

“Do you know where my grey hoodie is?”

 

He keeps his gaze to the floor, lavender scented candles attacking his nose. He hears Wonwoo laugh.

 

“Mingyu, it’s okay to look.”

 

The song changes, quiet piano and a high breathy voice echoes in the room. Mingyu lowers his hand, eyes tracing over the tiles until they reach the tub. Wonwoo's arm is on the edge, chin resting on it, an open book held loosely in his other hand as he meets Mingyu's gaze.

 

“Hi.”

 

He smiles, making Mingyu want to scream.

 

“Hey.”

 

Mingyu clears his throat, stepping more into the room.

 

“..Grey hoodie, the location, know of it?”

 

His hand rests against the sink counter, forcibly trying to show he's relaxed and not staring intently at how the light catches on Wonwoo's wet body.

 

“I think it's in the wash..sorry.”

 

Wonwoo sits up then, the water moving with him. He closes his book, leaving it on the floor. Mingyu shakes his head, tempted to move it away from the candles that are too close for comfort.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

He listens to the music, eyes tracing over Wonwoo's shoulders.

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, a confused smile on his face at Mingyu's expression.

 

“How’d you get the water that color?”

 

Mingyu steps closer, noticing just now that among the pale violet bubbles surrounding Wonwoo, the water peaking through is a darker purple.

 

“Bath bomb.”

 

Wonwoo states and Mingyu's face falls.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I like watching those..”

 

He whines, a pout on his lips. Wonwoo laughs, pulling more bubbles to his chest.

 

“I asked if you wanted to join, you said no.”

 

That may be true but Mingyu will still stand here glaring.

 

“You didn’t say you had bath bombs.” He loses the glare when Wonwoo glances up at him. “What time are we leaving again?”

 

Mingyu steps closer, kneeling down in front of the tub.

 

“Around seven, why?”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu plays with the bubbles, picking some up. He squints, preparing for Mingyu to blow them in his face. Instead, Mingyu wipes them on Wonwoo's knee.

 

“I gotta return Seokmin’s swimming goggles. Him and Hosh are leaving tonight for Hawaii.”

 

His hand smoothes across Wonwoo's thigh, wiping more bubbles off.

 

“Sounds like a honeymoon.”

 

Wonwoo sighs out, making Mingyu smile.

 

“Yeah, it would be, if their families weren’t also going.”

 

Mingyu rests his arm over the edge, chin on his hand as he watches Wonwoo reach behind him to lower the volume on his phone.

 

“Were you invited?”

 

Wonwoo asks, not looking at him. He doesn't mean too but he gets tense, fearing that Mingyu was invited and had turned them down to stay with him. Mingyu shakes his head, hand dipping into the water.

 

“Nah, it’s this tradition for them to go on holiday together, their folks have been doing that way before those two were even born.”

 

Mingyu stops playing, sitting up. Wonwoo relaxes, slumping down further.

 

“That’s kind of cute, their families being friends and them ending up as..did you say they were dating?”

 

Wonwoo frowns at him, memory fuzzy with the information Mingyu's shared of his friends. Mingyu shrugs, staring down at him.

 

“Probably dating but not, we still don’t know. Anyway, I’ll be back before then.”

 

His hands tap against the edge of the tub, looking at Wonwoo expectantly. Wonwoo nods, letting out a heavy breath. He doesn't really like being here alone, but he'll be fine.

 

“Junhui should be home soon but lock up?”

 

Wonwoo's hand pulls at Mingyu's collar and Mingyu smiles against his lips, knowing this kiss is supposed to be short and just a quick goodbye peck. Mingyu has other plans. He licks into Wonwoo's mouth, relishing in the sound Wonwoo lets out. He feels Wonwoo's grip tighten around his shirt. His nails scratch against the tub, body leaning closer to Wonwoo.

 

They can't be doing this right now. Mingyu pulls back, lips dragging down Wonwoo's wet skin. The fragrance is nice but it tastes bitter on his tongue. His knees are sore from pressing against the tile. Mingyu let's his head press against Wonwoo's shoulder. He sighs, feeling Wonwoo's grip loosen. He stands, hating the way Wonwoo looks up at him.

 

“Don’t stay in there too long.”

 

Mingyu puts distance between them, trying not to feel the desperate pull to continue. Wonwoo lays back down, until the water comes up to his chin.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

Bubbles cover his mouth and he barely spares Mingyu a glance after that. Mingyu grins, shaking his head.

 

“I love you.”

 

He stands in the doorway, watching as Wonwoo's ears turn pink.

 

“Don’t get lost following any dogs.”

 

Wonwoo tells him annoyed, Mingyu's smile grows.

 

“Don't tell me what to do.”

 

He repeats in his best Wonwoo impression, listening to Wonwoo's laugh as he leaves the room.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“You can drive?”

 

Mingyu stops in front of Minghao’s car. Wonwoo was the one to unlock it, not giving up the keys after.

 

“Surprised?”

 

Wonwoo turns to look back at him, confusion clear on his face as if it was foolish of Mingyu to assume he couldn't. Wonwoo's never said otherwise or even hinted at wanting to the entire time they've been together. Mingyu smiles, walking to the passenger's side when Wonwoo gets in.

 

“Can I see your license?”

 

He laughs, Wonwoo frowns. Mingyu’s smile is still on his face, just dulling at each second that passes in silence from Wonwoo.

 

“Why?”

 

Wonwoo puts on his seatbelt, hands at the wheel and Mingyu sits up in his seat.

 

“I wanna see your picture.”

 

He pouts, and Wonwoo ignores the playfulness in his voice. Mingyu honestly just wants to see one picture of Wonwoo. The car starts but they remain parked.

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo's lips are in a thin line, gaze avoiding his. Their silence is filled with the soft sound of the engine. Mingyu nods to himself, coming to his own conclusion.

 

“You don't have one, do you?”

 

It's not like Mingyu doesn't care about the law anymore-he does but, there are little things he's willing to overlook.

 

“Would you prefer to drive?”

 

Wonwoo's hands leave the wheel and Mingyu shrugs.

 

“Are you better than Junhui?”

 

He meets Wonwoo's gaze with a smile. Wonwoo nods, hands back at the wheel.

 

“Infinitely.”

 

Mingyu buckles his seatbelt, humming once.

 

“Then let's go.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu didn't know what to expect tonight, but a classic slasher film marathon wasn't on the list of guesses. This is a date and they're doing something only Mingyu enjoys. He holds the pamphlet that lists the movies tightly in his hands. Wonwoo was fine during _Black Christmas_ , as fine as he usually is during a horror film. Mingyu knows that according to the list, Wonwoo's uncomfortableness is only going to grow.

 

Normally, he would be ready to take Wonwoo out of here, especially now as _Friday the 13th_ begins, but Wonwoo set this all up. The speakers sound like they're right next to his ears, the screen keeps brightening and then dulling. He clenches his eyes shut for a moment, opening in time to see a character get her throat slashed. Her prosthetic is clearly a different color than the rest of her face, and the blood is all wrong. It's cheesy and amazing and Mingyu should be enjoying this like everyone else, but instead his stomach growls. Or it does something resembling a growl and then there's a pain he isn't used to yet.

 

The ache starts dull, like someone's poking his gut and slowly increasing the pressure. Then it grows into an almost post punched ache and just keeps throbbing. It'll only get worse and Mingyu needs some fresh air. He needs to be away from all of these people, especially the group of teens up front that all seem to smell like that orange marker. He finds Wonwoo's hand, managing a half hearted squeeze before he's moving fast towards the stairs.

 

Mingyu hates walking out during a movie. Everyone always looks at the person and normally he'd be embarrassed, especially walking out during an event like this, but not this time. If anyone wants to make fun of him, he wouldn't mind showing what his face looks like. He keeps his head down when the lobby lights greet him. Mingyu tries not to run out of here, opting to walk towards the front doors as calmly as he can.

 

Night air and the unfamiliar city invades his nose. It isn't enough to distract him from the pain. His hand is at his gut, not caring about the looks he's getting from people passing by as he stays close to the wall. He closes his eyes, the movie poster lights blinding to him.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo calls out, a hand at his shoulder. His touch burns into Mingyu’s skin in a way that feels like too much but not enough.

 

“Sorry-" He turns around, Wonwoo wastes no time in embracing him. “Sorry, I don't know what's wrong.”

 

He feels Wonwoo's hand at the back of his head. Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling tears fall down his face. He buries his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck.

 

“I mean, I do-I just-” he cuts himself off, groan muffled against Wonwoo's skin.

 

“Come on.”

 

Wonwoo pulls apart from Mingyu. The boy in front of him is different but the same. His black eyes aren't as much of a shock to Wonwoo anymore, but he knows he'll never get used to seeing the fangs. Mingyu's still Mingyu. He talks the same, moves the same and although his scent has changed slightly, it isn't that noticeable. He takes hold of Mingyu's hand, smiling at him.

 

“It'll pass.” Mingyu nods, squeezing Wonwoo's hand, other still glued to his gut. “Just keep breathing.”

 

Wonwoo guides them to a nearby bench. Mingyu keeps his head down, eyes closed and knuckles white as his nails dig into Wonwoo's hand.

 

“I'm not having a baby, am I?”

 

Mingyu laughs, or Wonwoo thinks it's a laugh. He watches as cars pass, feeling Mingyu's body get closer to his.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He mumbles, more so as a way to fill the silence. He wasn't sure whether to laugh at that or answer seriously. Mingyu rests his head against Wonwoo's shoulder, hiding his face from the streets.

 

“Don't, bad joke.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at sky, not seeing stars. The air smells like it'll rain but they're in no hurry to leave.

 

“Anything I can do?”

 

Mingyu stills, the sound of strangers walking past fill their silence. Wonwoo listens to their loud laughs and watches their smiling faces in envy.

 

“Kiss it better?”

 

It's a quiet request, followed by an even quieter start of a whine. Mingyu doesn't want blood and Wonwoo won't force him, but seeing him like this-hearing his pain hurts.

 

“Mingyu, that's-"

 

He starts, wanting to point out how it won't help but Mingyu sits up, looking at him with a pained smile on his face.

 

“Please..?” Mingyu doesn't mean to beg but maybe that's what it'll take to get what he wants. “Just help distract me.”

 

Wonwoo watches as another tear falls down Mingyu's face. Wonwoo can do that, they just need to get away from people. He looks around them, spotting a more desolate parking lot a block away.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

He asks, just missing the end of Mingyu's groan.

 

“Depends.”

 

Mingyu sighs out, a forced smile on his lips. Wonwoo frowns, not understanding why Mingyu's trying to appear fine here.

 

“Just over there, see that building?”

 

He watches Mingyu nod, eyes following where he's pointing.

 

“The church?”

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen as he glances back at the building again. In all honesty, he should pick a different spot. Too late now. He looks back to Mingyu, nodding. Wonwoo stands up when Mingyu nods once.

 

“I can walk.”

 

His voice isn't confident, but there's determination clear on his face. Wonwoo smiles at him, trying to keep the air light. He holds out his hand, Mingyu manages a smile, taking it. He keeps his head down, feeling Wonwoo's hand squeeze his. When they cross the street, Wonwoo ditches Mingyu’s hand and interlocks their arms.

 

“They smell good.”

 

Mingyu mumbles after they pass by a family. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu closer, keeping his gaze ahead. The crowd from before has scattered and Wonwoo's glad to have gotten Mingyu away. He didn't sound scared telling Wonwoo that, making Wonwoo assume Mingyu's hunger is getting to his head. Their steps are loud, the outside worlds noise level diminishing completely as they walk into the church parking lot.

 

Wonwoo cuts across the grass, letting go of Mingyu. It's safe to look up and he doesn't miss Mingyu’s expression being full of reluctance on what they're about to do here. It's just a kiss, but they both know when asking for a distraction, kissing isn't all they do. The church has tall hedges at its walls, creating a fence like barrier around it. Different sized slabs of stones lay on the ground, creating a path into what Wonwoo thinks is space for a garden but there's just grass.

 

“Careful.”

 

Wonwoo's hand takes Mingyu’s, guiding him along this path. There's a strange air here, like they've left their world and are now walking into a different one. It's almost hypnotising to Mingyu, the throbbing in his gut ruins it though. His hand drags along the wall. They're made of stone, roughly cut. The hedges aren't a solid fence either, no matter where you stand, it's obvious that two people are behind one. The street lights don't touch this area but Mingyu tries to hide anyway.

 

If he looks to his right, he can easily see into the houses across the street. Wonwoo takes a rather obvious look around that screams they are about to do something suspicious. Mingyu can't be bothered to ask why the extra measures to see if they're alone when no one saw them walk in here. Mingyu leans against the wall, wondering why no one on that street has blinds. His back hurts pressing into the stone, but his stomach hurts more.

 

“Come here.”

 

Wonwoo stops looking around, turning to face him.

 

“Sorry.”

 

His apology with that sheepish smile makes Mingyu's head spin. He shakes his head, hands taking Wonwoo's. Mingyu gets the different world feeling again.

 

“It feels strange here.”

 

He looks at Wonwoo, watching him look up at the church tower. Wonwoo hands leave his as he steps closer, nodding once.

 

“Maybe we walked into a different dimension?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, eyes falling to his lips. Wonwoo shares similar thoughts and he loves that. Wonwoo's face changes then, filled with concern.

 

“Does it still hurt?”

 

Mingyu has to think for a second, feeling for the ache in his gut. Wonwoo was right, it does pass but, Mingyu still wants whatever is going to happen here. So he lies, nodding once. Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders, spreading warmth from this small of a touch.

 

“Try and focus on me.”

 

Wonwoo's touch is gentle, thumb brushing up against Mingyu's bottom lip. His fingers drag lightly over Mingyu’s face, cupping his cheek. Mingyu leans into the touch, pressing a small kiss to his palm. He closes his eyes, feeling safe with Wonwoo's body so close. Mingyu feels warm, body craving to feel Wonwoo's skin against his own. Wonwoo's hand shifts, Mingyu is slow to open his eyes, nodding once when Wonwoo silently asks him for permission. Mingyu leans in first, unable to wait any longer.

 

Kissing Wonwoo feels like an escape. He can take away Mingyu’s every worry with just a swipe of his tongue. Mingyu can easily mold himself against Wonwoo now. His taste familiar, his touch calming. Mingyu can't believe he's been given the chance to get used to the way Wonwoo's lips feel on his own. He loves Wonwoo. He wants to stay like this forever and he's just now realizing that they could.

  


He can feel tears falling down his face, hands against Wonwoo's back, grabbing at his shirt. His tongue prods at Wonwoo's lower lip, begging for a taste. Wonwoo's stubborn, wanting to take control. His hands fall to Mingyu’s waist, pushing him against the wall more. He leaves open mouthed kisses down Mingyu’s jaw, hearing Mingyu’s breath hitch with each drag of his teeth against the skin.

 

“Still hurt?”

 

Wonwoo whispers, breath hot against Mingyu's ear. Mingyu can't utter a word, feeling out of breath. He nods and isn't lying this time, the ache is back again but its still faint. Wonwoo stands up more, looking at Mingyu. He opens his eyes, slow to meet Wonwoo's gaze. Wonwoo's eyes have changed, but he gets the feeling Wonwoo only wants to make him feel good.

 

Wonwoo's hands tickle against his sides, traveling further down, unbuttoning his jeans. He presses a quick peck to Mingyu’s cheek before he falls to his knees. Mingyu presses his hands against the wall. The stone digs into his skin and Wonwoo's hand slips into his boxers, wrapping around him. The touch feels different, or maybe it's Mingyu's body being overly sensitive. It feels good, and he can’t be bothered getting embarrassed from the sounds he's letting out. A car passes them by, making Mingyu’s throat close.

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

They aren't out in the open, but Mingyu feels exposed to the world. Wonwoo’s hand pauses and Mingyu lets his body slump against the wall.

 

“Should I stop?”

 

This view alone is enough for Mingyu to blurt out no. He lets out a shaky breath.

 

“I've just..never done this before.”

 

Mingyu glances around them. Wonwoo knows Mingyu is embarrassed, he should be too, but he doesn't really give a shit about the rest of the world. Mingyu does though, and Wonwoo wants him to be comfortable. He pushes up Mingyu’s underwear, hands smoothing over Mingyu’s hips, gaining his attention. Wonwoo smiles up at him before standing.

 

Mingyu's eyes are trained only on Wonwoo. The other's hands are around his own, guiding them to his shoulders. From afar, it just looks like they're hugging now.

 

“Better?”

 

Wonwoo asks him, breath hitting his lips. Mingyu nods, hands forming into fists behind Wonwoo's head. He can't hide his nerves but Wonwoo being so calm helps relax him. He's serious about making Mingyu feel better and it makes his head spin. Gaze hazy as he leans in, Mingyu kisses Wonwoo.

  


It's clumsy, new teeth Mingyu isn't used to clashing against Wonwoo's. He backs off, letting Wonwoo take control, tongue guiding his. His hand is at Mingyu's stomach, fingers scratching down his skin. They reach Mingyu’s jeans. Wonwoo's hands push them and his boxers down more, the air hits his newly exposed skin, making him gasp into the kiss. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo smiling as he pulls back.

 

“Forgot about this.”

 

Wonwoo's face is red as he reaches into his own pocket. Mingyu glances down, finding Wonwoo taking out a packet of lube. He smiles along with Wonwoo, breathy laughter leaving his chest, letting his head press against the wall.

 

“You really are trying to seduce me."

 

They laugh, Mingyu’s entire mind focuses on Wonwoo as he opens the packet, spreading it over his palm. Mingyu bites down on his lip, Wonwoo's hand wraps around him again, stroking slow with ease. His hips buck up, greedy for more of Wonwoo's touch.

 

“It'd be nice to hear your voice.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly. Mingyu closes his eyes, hands moving to grip at Wonwoo's arms. His head falls to Wonwoo's shoulder, moans filling the space between them. He listens to Wonwoo's laugh, it's breathy, sounding more like an attempt at covering his own moan. He didn't think saying that to Mingyu would have any affect. Mingyu has a brief thought on not wanting to be the only one feeling good, but his body won't budge. Mingyu wants to selfishly enjoy Wonwoo's touch for as long as he can.

 

Mingyu remembers the way Wonwoo's voice sounded telling him he'll take care of him now. It makes him let out a whimper, his stomach aches so he pulls Wonwoo as close as he can. With his eyes closed and face hidden by Wonwoo's neck, Mingyu let's go completely. He lets Wonwoo know without embarrassment how good this feels. The noises Mingyu’s making the faster he moves his hand is nothing but mesmerizing to Wonwoo.

 

It's also loud. Mingyu’s being too loud. His hand stops, hating the desperate cry Mingyu lets out. Wonwoo pushes him back against the wall. Mingyu’s hands move to his neck, cupping his face, bringing him close. It's like he read Wonwoo's mind, that or he just wanted Wonwoo's tongue against his.

 

Mingyu's shuddering breath breaks the kiss, feeling Wonwoo's hand pump him slow until his body slumps back against the wall, making a mess over Wonwoo's fist. He can feel Wonwoo's other hand at his waist, holding him up. Wonwoo's breathing just as hard, lips pressing gently down Mingyu's jaw. Mingyu feels his jeans being tugged back up, his legs shaking. He lets them give out, back sliding down the wall.

  


The ground feels nice under him. His hands press against the grass, breathing still loud. He stares at Wonwoo's shoes in a daze. Eyes taking their time to look up Wonwoo. His eyes remain at Wonwoo's hips long enough for the other to notice.

 

“I'm okay, I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

Mingyu ignores the urge to make a teasing remark. He just nods and holds out a hand that Wonwoo takes. He gives into Mingyu's small tug, slowly sitting down on his lap. He watches as Mingyu picks up the used packet of lube from the ground.

 

“Do you have any more of these?”

 

He waves it in front of Wonwoo's red face. Wonwoo reaches into his pocket, taking two more out. They're warm against his palm. Mingyu looks down at them, putting the empty one in his pocket.

 

“Why didn't you just bring a bottle?”

 

Mingyu's arms wrap around his back, pulling him closer. Wonwoo shrugs, gaze glued to the wall.

 

“It would've been noticeable.”

 

Mingyu leans in, kissing Wonwoo once. He smiles, pulling back, shaking his head at Wonwoo.

 

“Just what exactly did you have planned for the night?”

 

Mingyu's voice is light, sweat on his brow as he moves his hands to Wonwoo's hips.

 

“Not this...but I'm still having a good time.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, meeting Mingyu's eyes. His gaze is back to normal, his new normal.

 

“You could be having a better time.”

 

Mingyu's hand moves under Wonwoo's shirt, nails scratching lightly against his stomach.

 

“I'm..okay.”

 

Wonwoo's eyes close, head falling to Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

“Liar.”

 

He feels Mingyu's chest move with laughter, hands grabbing at Mingyu's shirt as the other starts to palm him through his jeans. Wonwoo busies himself with marking up Mingyu’s neck. 

 

“Take these off?”

 

Wonwoo makes a noise of complaint but his lips leave Mingyu’s neck. He stands without even giving Mingyu a glance. He kicks off his shoes, looking away from Mingyu's unwavering gaze. Mingyu lets his body slump against the wall, watching Wonwoo push down his pants. His hand grips at his shirt, keeping it pulled down as the other pushes at his underwear.

 

“Cute..”

 

Mingyu's eyes are full of fondness listening to Wonwoo's scoff.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Wonwoo's sitting back down, hands at Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu still doesn't know why Wonwoo's embarrassed about showing him his naked body, but then again maybe it's the situation.

 

“You are.”

 

Mingyu smiles, eagerly leaning in as Wonwoo's arms wrap around his neck.

 

“I don't see how anyone could be cute with their ass out at church.”

 

Wonwoo's face is bright red and Mingyu doesn't mean to, but he laughs. He's way beyond cute. Wonwoo glares at him.

 

“Should we stop?”

 

The question is said with a lighthearted chuckle that makes Wonwoo's expression turn dark.

 

“If we do, you're walking home.”

 

Whether or not Wonwoo's serious, Mingyu quickly sombers up. He nods once, hands smoothing over Wonwoo's thighs. Wonwoo seems to be feeling just as sensitive as he was, but Mingyu's starting to feel insecure on whether or not he can return the favor.

 

“Hey..”

 

Wonwoo's hands are at his face. He didn't realize he was spacing out there and the look of concern from Wonwoo wakes him up. His hesitation melts away the second Wonwoo smiles, handing him the packets. The liquid is warm on his palm and Wonwoo's hands are at his shoulders. Mingyu presses a kiss to his cheek, then down his jaw until his teeth are scraping against Wonwoo's neck. His hand pushes up Wonwoo's shirt, feeling Wonwoo's back arch into his touch as he wraps his hand around Wonwoo.

 

For someone who was nervous about them doing this here, Mingyu sure is taking his time. He strokes Wonwoo slow, listening to his moans that are much more quiet than his own were. He pulls away from Wonwoo, feeling Wonwoo's body move with his. Mingyu's other hand leaves Wonwoo's side, searching for another packet of lube. Wonwoo’s hips move, trying to get the rhythm Mingyu had back. Mingyu mumbles a quick apology, grabbing the packet. Wonwoo sighs, eyes following Mingyu's.

 

The two pause, Mingyu not knowing where he was going with this until Wonwoo's standing up on his knees. Mingyu pours the rest onto his fingers, gaze not leaving Wonwoo's as he moves his hand. He teases at Wonwoo's entrance, watching him close his eyes. Wonwoo's hands pull at Mingyu's shirt, nails scratching into his skin. His head falls to Mingyu’s neck, feeling one finger enter him.

 

Mingyu starts slow, moving his finger in a small circle. Wonwoo's sigh hits his skin, egging him on. Mingyu's other hand is gentle against Wonwoo's hip. He teasingly begins to move his finger in and out of Wonwoo. His breath hitches as Mingyu adds another, moving just as slow as the first. He starts to pump Wonwoo in time with his fingers. It doesn't take long for Wonwoo's composure to break, cumming over Mingyu's fist with a broken moan of his name.

  


Wonwoo kisses him, tongue running over the fangs that have reappeared in Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu pulls out of him, resting his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, other still wrapped around him. He frowns into the kiss, feeling Wonwoo pull back too soon for his liking.

 

“Can we do more?”

 

Wonwoo's breath hits his lips. Mingyu stays still for a second, the weight of Wonwoo's cock heavy in his hand. He smiles small, listening to their breathing.

 

“My stomach still hurts.”

 

He lies, having been blessed with some relief from the ache. He doesn't know when it'll come back so he wants to do this quickly. Wonwoo smiles, forehead pressing against his.

 

“That a yes?”

 

Mingyu grins, leaning in to peck Wonwoo's lips.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Voices hushed saying each others names, kissing to muffle their moans, they don't have to be quiet but it adds to the excitement of doing this here. Wonwoo's nails hurt as they dig into Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu doesn't mind, head burying itself in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. Mingyu's arms tighten around Wonwoo’s back, the other’s body almost limp against his. Wonwoo likes this the most, feeling Mingyu’s hips move, his thrusts short and precise, making it hard to be quiet.

 

Mingyu's voice is rough against his skin. Wonwoo barely registers his name being called, until Mingyu's hips still. Wonwoo leans back, out of breath as he meets Mingyu's black eyes with his own.

 

“Would you hate the idea of laying down on this-abnormally green grass?”

 

Wonwoo glances behind them, the grass is very green here. He laughs once and shakes his head no, hands smoothing over Mingyu's cheeks. He kisses Mingyu once. Trying to replay the sound of his voice.

 

“I'm already naked from the waist down, I don't mind.”

 

He listens as Mingyu laughs with him, hands at his hips tapping once and although Wonwoo had hoped Mingyu would just shove him against the ground without stopping, he's fine with Mingyu pulling out. He sits up, scooting back once as he lays down in front of Mingyu.

 

“Maybe I shouldn't have on so many clothes either.”

 

Mingyu's hands are at Wonwoo's knees, spreading his legs. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, sitting up on his elbows.

 

“Just come here.”

 

His hand grips at Mingyu's shirt, pulling him down. Mingyu smiles into the kiss, hand at Wonwoo's thigh. He sighs, feeling Mingyu enter him once more. They're really taking their time here and it's easy to forget that they aren't their bedroom. He feels Mingyu's lips trace over his jawline, fangs tickling his skin. Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu’s hair, hips trying to meet Mingyu’s but he gives up. A laugh tickles at his stomach, body feeling light as Mingyu’s warmth leaves him.

 

Wonwoo's hands are above his head, fingers pulling at the grass as he feels his hips being lifted. Mingyu's hands burn against his skin. He picks up the pace and Wonwoo can't hold his voice back anymore. His head presses against the hard ground, eyes closing as Mingyu fucks him. His shirt rides up to his chest and it's embarrassing how Mingyu’s gaze covers the newly exposed skin. Wonwoo lets go of the grass, hands now covering his face.

 

He feels Mingyu's hips slow, a whine leaving his throat. Mingyu’s body is closer, hands taking hold of his, pulling them away from his face. Mingyu interlocks their fingers, holding their hands against the grass. Mingyu's chest is against his, heart beating just as hard. Mingyu loves him. He loves Wonwoo so much and Wonwoo wishes they weren't here so they could do this all night.

 

Wonwoo feels tears slide down the sides of his face. Mingyu looks down at him with concern. Wonwoo smiles small, leaning up to kiss Mingyu. He licks into Mingyu’s mouth, swallowing the moan Mingyu lets out as he feels Wonwoo squeezing around him.

  


It's too slow, but neither of them mind. Only, Wonwoo can feel that he won't last much longer. His hands squeeze Mingyu’s. Wonwoo pulls back, letting his head press against the ground.

 

“Give..give me a second.”

 

He breathes out, Mingyu nods, letting go of Wonwoo's hands. His nails dig into the ground, lifting himself off of Wonwoo just a little bit.

 

“Don't-"

 

Mingyu freezes, feeling Wonwoo's legs wrap around his waist.

 

“Don't pull out.”

 

Wonwoo's face is burning, voice quiet. Mingyu slowly lets his body slump against Wonwoo's. He will never not be able to replay this moment in his mind. Mingyu buries his face against Wonwoo's neck.

 

“I'm sorry..I just don’t want this to be over so soon.”

 

Wonwoo's hands are at his back. Mingyu smiles, pressing a small kiss to his skin.

 

“It's okay.”

 

If Wonwoo were to have finished already Mingyu wouldn't have mind, considering he himself is almost at his breaking point. Wonwoo laughs once, breathing calming down some.

 

“I didn't think you could see the stars here.”

 

Mingyu keeps kissing Wonwoo's neck, ignoring the ache in his gut. He hums against Wonwoo's skin. He wants to look and see what Wonwoo's seeing too, but he also would rather stay tasting Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo's fingers slowly trace over his shoulder blades. It's so quiet here but, in a calming way. Mingyu easily forgets they aren't the only two people in existence.

 

“Space scares me..”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, fingers smoothing over Mingyu's back. He's still crying, but Mingyu knows he’s okay. Mingyu lifts his head, blocking Wonwoo's view of the sky.

 

“The ocean scares me.”

 

Wonwoo smiles when he does. He presses a quick peck to Wonwoo's cheek.

 

“I like looking at the stars though.”

 

Wonwoo's hands travel further down Mingyu’s back. Mingyu nods, gaze only on Wonwoo's lips.

 

“I still like going to the beach.”

 

Mingyu watches Wonwoo smile, hands now under his shirt, tickling Mingyu’s skin. Wonwoo presses down and Mingyu leans in, deciding that's his cue to move again. He kisses Wonwoo, getting lost in the way Wonwoo tastes on his tongue. Mingyu doesn't mean to, but his hips stutter, thrusts becoming faster as he gives into the sensations.

  


The sounds Wonwoo's making against his mouth only makes Mingyu want to fuck him rougher. He feels nails digging into his back, Wonwoo breaks the kiss, hugging him close. Wonwoo knows Mingyu’s body well now, he can tell by the pitch of Mingyu’s moans how close he is. Wonwoo is strong, legs tight around Mingyu's waist, keeping him close. He wants to feel Mingyu more.

 

He buries his face against Wonwoo's shoulder, warmth spreading over him as he cums inside of Wonwoo. The realization of what he did hits him too slow, body feeling as if its melting into Wonwoo's. Mingyu continues to move, even when he's so sensitive. His head spins, hearing the higher pitched whines leave Wonwoo's lips until his voice cuts off, body shaking under Mingyu's. He feels Wonwoo's tongue against his neck, lips dragging up his skin.

 

His breath is hot against Mingyu's ear, moans quiet and breathy as the last bits of his orgasm wash over him. They stay like that for awhile, Mingyu still inside of him, kissing each other lazily as they come down. Wonwoo doesn't want to end this, but if they're wanting to continue, they’ll have to leave this place. Mingyu waits until Wonwoo's legs let him go. Hands smooth over the new marks on Mingyu's back. Wonwoo smiles, a breathy laugh leaving his lips that turns into a moan when Mingyu slowly pulls out.

 

Mingyu meets Wonwoo's gaze, feeling Wonwoo's arms still around him, reluctant to let go. Mingyu kisses him, realizing just how comfortable he is doing this. When he pulls back, Wonwoo's arms loosen and Mingyu moves off of him and onto his back. The two are quiet, both staring up at the stars. Mingyu has to agree with Wonwoo, space is scary. He doesn't like watching the sky rotate slowly, reminding him that their entire existence is just on a rock floating in space.

 

“I need a bath.”

 

Wonwoo holds his hands up in front of them. Mingyu watches him glare at the dirt under his nails, and grass stains bruising his knuckles. Mingyu smiles, holding his hands up too, loving that they match.

 

“Maybe I'll join you.”

 

His arm bumps into Wonwoo's. The other takes hold of Mingyu’s hand as they lower their arms back down.

 

“Thought you were going home tonight?”

 

Wonwoo can't hide his glee over Mingyu staying the night yet again. If it were up to him, Mingyu would have moved in already.

 

“I wanna stay with you.”

 

He did tell his mom he'd probably stay the night, which she gave him a look for. Mingyu knows she likes Wonwoo, especially from how happy he clearly makes him. There's other things that have her sending Mingyu concerned glances. Like how he rubs at his eyes alot, and his new collection of sunglasses and the sudden okayness with wearing them indoors or at night too. He knows she hasn't heard him throwing up after eating her meals, but she does however notice his hesitation when eating.

 

“Your mom must hate me...”

 

Wonwoo lets go of their hands, shifting onto his side. He sometimes forgets that the other still has a family to go back to. Mingyu laughs once, not looking away from the stars.

 

“Please, she's practically ready for grandkids.”

 

He doesn't hear Wonwoo react. Seconds pass and Mingyu clears his throat, suddenly realizing Wonwoo might not understand he was joking.

 

“I didn't mean like, seriously...unless you want kids?”

 

Wonwoo sits up, shaking his head no. Mingyu doesn't mean to but he lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“I don't think I'd make a good dad.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly, looking down at his hands. Mingyu almost agrees, having felt the same since he was old enough to understand what having a kid means. Wonwoo's still looking down, and Mingyu's hand squeezes his.

 

“You know that thing..where it's like, abused children grow up to be abusers themselves?”

 

Mingyu sits up, wanting to say something but he can't. He's never believed in that, but hearing Wonwoo state it himself feels weird.

 

“I know that isn't always the case but...just the thought makes me never want to take the chance.”

 

Wonwoo looks ahead, and Mingyu hates the look on his face. It is a scary thought, that one day you could snap and hurt the people you care about the same way you were. Even if Mingyu knows Wonwoo would never do that, it isn't his place to try and tell Wonwoo something he already knows.

 

“ Never saw the appeal anyway. Kids are always sticky, and there's that chance they grow up to become a serial killer too.”

 

Wonwoo smiles small, listening to Mingyu's honest words. He feels relieved when Wonwoo laughs then.

 

“We could get a dog?”

 

Wonwoo grins at him, watching the way Mingyu’s eyes light up.

 

“Really?”

 

Mingyu asks, Wonwoo nods, pressing his forehead to Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“A small one..that doesn't bark.”

 

The light in his eyes dulls as he slumps forward. Mingyu nods to himself.

 

“So a cat?”

 

He figured as much. Wonwoo probably wouldn't be okay with a dog, even a small one. Wonwoo lets out a content sigh, arms wrapping around him.

 

“I'm so glad you want one too.”

 

Mingyu laughs, shaking his head. Wonwoo sits back, looking around at their discarded clothes. There's dirt on his knees and Mingyu's mind is still in disbelief at what they just got done doing. A car passing by is heard and the two are forcibly reminded they aren't in a different dimension.

 

“Whaddya say, should we blow this popsicle stand?”

 

Wonwoo nods, glancing around them once more.

 

“Where are my pants..?”

 

Mingyu stands up, buttoning his own jeans. He turns around, seeing them hidden under a hedge. He tosses them to Wonwoo.

 

“You okay to walk back?”

 

He busies himself by staring up at the churches bell tower, listening to Wonwoo putting on his pants.

 

“Are you?”

 

Wonwoo laughs, walking over to the wall to slip his shoes back on. Mingyu's eyes glance over him. Wonwoo's hair is messy, so his own must be too. Other than that, they look fine and not like they just had sex in a church garden. Mingyu pats down his hair and fixes his shirt, listening to Wonwoo's steps getting closer.

 

“You have some dirt here.”

 

Mingyu feels Wonwoo's hand at the back of his thigh, brushing at his jeans. He hears the smack before he feels it and then Wonwoo's running ahead of him, laughter lost in the wind. Mingyu doesn't hesitate to chase after him, stumbling in the same place he did before. Wonwoo's so far ahead and Mingyu's surprised the usual burning in his lungs when he suddenly exerts himself isn't present. He finds himself feeling light as his laughter mixes with Wonwoo's.

 

Wonwoo's hands cover his mouth, muffling the yelp he lets out as Mingyu's arms wrap around his waist. He hugs Wonwoo, lifting him off the ground as he spins them once. Mingyu’s hold on him loosens, and Wonwoo's feet are back on the ground. Wonwoo places his hands over Mingyu's, head leaning back against Mingyu's shoulder as their breathy laughter subsides.

 

They stay like that, looking up at the sky as they sway slowly. Mingyu feels fine watching the rotating sky. Wonwoo’s hands squeeze his.

 

“You make me happy.”

 

He says quietly and Mingyu closes his eyes, grinning.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Wonwoo lets his head fall forward, chest feeling tight. He pushes himself off of Mingyu, turning around just to take hold of his hands again.

 

“How's your tum?”

 

He asks, voice light but face full of worry. Mingyu smiles, taking a step backwards.

 

“Better.”

 

Mingyu wants to laugh at himself. He didn't sound convincing at all. Wonwoo steps forward and Mingyu steps back again, making them start a game of follow the leader.

 

“I know you don't want to, but if you just hold your breath and drink-"

 

Mingyu stops, which makes Wonwoo stop. He shakes his head no. Wonwoo lets go of their hands.

 

“You're starving yourself.”

 

He wants to say more, get mad at Mingyu for merely nodding as if this isn't a big deal. Mingyu shrugs then, stuffing his hands into his front pockets.

 

“I'm okay..just, promise to distract me when I need you to?”

 

Mingyu starts walking then, Wonwoo having no choice but to follow.

 

“Junhui might try and force feed you.”

 

Wonwoo speaks from experience. Mingyu laughs then, hand grabbing Wonwoo's as they make it back onto the sidewalk.

 

“Let him try then.”

 

Mingyu doesn't care about anyone having seen them, all that's on his mind are ways to put off feeding as long as he can.

 

“You're hurting him.”

 

Wonwoo squeezes his hand. Mingyu bites down on his lip, keeping his head down as they merge with the hordes of people.

 

“I know.”

 

He tells him quietly, guilt clear in his voice. Wonwoo makes them stop walking, forcing others to walk around.

 

“Do you want to go anywhere else?”

 

The night shouldn't end like this, with Mingyu feeling bad again. Mingyu lifts his head, smiling small.

 

“No, let's just go home.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

The apartment is dimly lit still, just like how they left it. Mingyu briefly wonders when Junhui’s coming home.

 

“Should I start the bath?”

 

Mingyu asks, even though he isn't sure how to do that exactly. Wonwoo doesn't answer, making a beeline for the fridge.

 

“Not yet, I want a snack.”

 

Wonwoo's hands are already holding a blood bag when Mingyu gets done taking off his shoes. He walks into the kitchen, Wonwoo's back to him as he leans over the island, happily drinking his blood bag. Mingyu likes the smell, but the ache in his gut is threatening to leave him unable to move. He swallows thickly, forcing a smile on his face as he stands behind Wonwoo. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's waist, pulling his body close. He leans down, chest pressing against Wonwoo's back.

 

“Me too.”

 

He feels Wonwoo laugh as he attacks the other's neck with kisses. The front door opens and closes then. They freeze, listening as Junhui’s sigh echos out, his shoes being kicked off. Junhui switches on the kitchen lights, tossing his keys onto the countertop. Their eyes follow every movement, bodies still frozen as Junhui faces them. He sets a bag down on the island and then meets their gazes.

  


“Is a simple, _hey, we're about to fuck_ text, too much to ask for?”

 

Junhui stares at them, tone calm, stare anything but. Mingyu slowly detaches himself from Wonwoo. Junhui takes the bag, walking over to their pantry.

 

“Can’t say I'm a fan of getting a raging hard on at fucking _target_.”

 

The pantry doors shut loudly and their gazes fall to the floor.

 

“Sorry.”

 

They say in unison. Mingyu hesitantly peeks up at Junhui intime to see his expression change completely.

 

“Oh no, go ahead and fuck all you want, it's fine.”

 

He waves them off and Mingyu makes the mistake of showing he's uncomfortable. Junhui raises his brows, arms crossing in front of his chest.

 

“What, no longer in the mood because I'll know..?”

 

Mingyu nods honestly. Wonwoo sighs then, standing up with his half finished blood bag.

 

“How bad is it now?”

 

His tone is casual and Mingyu frowns, not understanding what Wonwoo means by _now_. Junhui seems to calm down finishing emptying out his other human food snacks from the bag.

 

“Instead of the usual, _oh, Wonwoo's having sex,_ I now feel it as if we're all just one person.”

 

Junhui shuts the pantry door quieter this time.

 

“So that's cool..”

 

He huffs out, tired gaze returning to the two infront of him.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Wonwoo apologizes first, Mingyu following quick after. Junhui nods, arms behind him as he leans against the counter. He obviously doesn't forgive him, and Mingyu can't help himself.

 

“Any word from Minghao?”

 

He can feel Wonwoo's gaze on him and he already regrets asking. Junhui’s expression darkens.

 

“I'll be in my room.”

 

Junhui opens the pantry door, walking towards them with a giant bag of _Milky Ways._ He stops in front of Wonwoo, holding out his hand. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo gives Junhui his blood bag.

 

“Sorry..”

 

Mingyu apologizes alone, listening to Junhui’s sigh as he walks past them. His door shutting makes Mingyu flinch. Seconds pass and then Wonwoo snorts. Mingyu stares at his smiling face in shock, astonished he isn't feeling guilty at all.

 

“Come on, let's go get clean.”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head at Mingyu, taking hold of his hand.

  
  


*^*^*^*^

  
  


Wonwoo has good days and bad days. The good ones happen often, even more so since Mingyu. Today however, was a bad one. Mingyu wasn't around to witness the start of it. Wonwoo and Junhui were in their own rooms, Wonwoo watching a movie and Junhui having grown tired of being inside, was making plans to go out. Junhui isn't sure what caused it, but Wonwoo's mind had traveled down memory lane without his permission.

 

The movie wasn't one Junhui would personally watch, not being a fan of science fiction, but it was nice hearing Wonwoo's commentary about it. The comforting mood that was built listening to Wonwoo's reactions was interrupted. Junhui was too late getting to him, Wonwoo had already shut down by the time Junhui had opened his door. Junhui entered the room, steps quiet and vision blurring. Wonwoo was at the foot of his bed, face stained with tears and phone having fallen to the floor.

 

There were no thoughts going through his mind, just countless memories and the pain they bring. Junhui had reached for him, taking Wonwoo’s hand, and Wonwoo didn't want to, but he stood up and let Junhui lead him to his own room. He knows moving Wonwoo away from the thing that triggered this doesn't actually stop it from progressing. Wonwoo sits down on Junhui's bed, but doesn't speak. He does have a brief thought of wanting the T.V on, so Junhui does as Wonwoo requests, keeping the volume low.

 

Wonwoo seems to relax then, hands twisting at Junhui’s sheets, gaze firmly attached to the wall in front of him. The two sit still, with Wonwoo's sniffles and the television's noise filling their silence. Junhui’s gut already hurt from the faint ache Mingyu refuses to make go away, but now a sharp pain stabs at his head as Wonwoo relives the memory Junhui hates the most. He can't reach out to him, Wonwoo doesn't want to be touched. Junhui glances at him, feeling the pain in his mind lift a little as Wonwoo manages to move on his own. He turns his head away from Junhui, hands letting go of the sheets to wipe at his face.

 

“I can feel it burning.”

 

Junhui closes his eyes, having to look away as Wonwoo's shaking hands take off his shirt. Junhui takes a breath, shifting his body to face Wonwoo more. He opens his eyes, gaze falling from the back of Wonwoo's head, down his neck, until he's tracing over Wonwoo's scar. He raises a hand, hovering over it. Junhui hates touching this part of Wonwoo.

 

He hates reliving the memory that isn't his. Hates that he can feel the screams Wonwoo let out as if they were his own. Wonwoo’s skin is warmer than usual, but it’s normal. His shoulders move with shallow intakes of breath. Junhui lowers his hand to his lap, shaking his head.

 

“It's not.”

 

Junhui tells him quietly. He would feel it, and there's nothing. Wonwoo doesn't look at the scar often, not like he used to. A fear of his is that it'll somehow reopen or even just begin to ache. Even without telling him, Junhui knows it was the first time Wonwoo's mom had hurt him without worrying about evidence. The weight it has on Wonwoo's mind is justified. Junhui knows this, he just wishes he could make it go away.

 

There's a lot more to Wonwoo than he's shown to Mingyu. Junhui knows that overtime, Mingyu will be able to witness Wonwoo like this. He's relieved Wonwoo has found someone he loves. He won't tell Wonwoo this, knowing Wonwoo would twist it around in his mind that Junhui is relieved he doesn't have to share the hindrance Wonwoo is alone anymore. It wouldn't be that much of a twist though, Junhui has never thought of Wonwoo like that, but he can't always pretend he's okay enough to be there for Wonwoo when needed.

 

“Come here?”

 

He waits until Wonwoo nods before his hands are at the other's waist, pulling him close. Junhui knows his hands are cold against Wonwoo's warm skin, but Wonwoo can't tell. He listens to Wonwoo’s worries. The other's thoughts are too fast, panicked with old and new fears. All of them are irrational, and Wonwoo knows this but he has to ride it out. Junhui waits until Wonwoo's body stops shaking against his before speaking.

 

“You're so much stronger than she is.”

 

Wonwoo's hands grip at the sheets. He feels Junhui’s head press against his shoulder. The sounds coming out of Junhui’s mouth are just that, it's a calming tone of muddled words wrapping around Wonwoo's mind. Junhui rocks him gently and Wonwoo can only stare ahead, listening to the reassurance. Junhui presses a small kiss to Wonwoo's skin.

 

It's the same things over and over, each time Wonwoo gets like this. Junhui reminds him quietly that he's away from his parents. That he can't be hurt anymore. Wonwoo appreciates the reminder, but it doesn't undo anything. It's up to him to get himself out of this and luckily the memory wasn't as bad as others. Wonwoo can already feel himself waking up. He eyes are irritated, so he closes them.

 

“Forever, right?”

 

His voice is hoarse. Junhui nods without hesitation.

 

“Forever.”

 

Junhui stops rocking him, hands smoothing over his stomach. Wonwoo breathes Junhui’s scent in, focusing in on the way Junhui’s chest moves against his back. He opens his eyes slightly.

 

“Mingyu too.”

 

It's not optional for Junhui, Wonwoo makes that clear in his voice. He isn't prepared at all to take care of Mingyu alone. Junhui presses another kiss to his neck, hands leaving him as he gets off of the bed.

 

“Both of you, forever.”

 

He pulls back his blankets. Wonwoo knows the routine. He crawls over to Junhui, getting under them. Sleep helps him calm down more and he has no objections about it.

 

“Want a dream?”

 

Junhui waits until after Wonwoo's pulled the blankets over himself, to kneel down in front of him. Wonwoo shakes his head, shifting onto his side. Getting a dream is part of the fun of being put to sleep by Junhui. They're random, sometimes Junhui is in them, other times Wonwoo is alone. He's never afraid, only calm. His favorites are when Junhui sends him to a field of lavender, the sun warm and the smell of the ocean nearby. He only wants the dark.

 

“Stay...just for a little while?”

 

Wonwoo holds out his hand and Junhui takes it, sitting on the floor. His back presses into his nightstand. Junhui knows it was obvious he was going to leave, he can't say no to Wonwoo.

 

“Want him to come over..?”

 

He takes his phone out and Wonwoo's eyes close. Wonwoo nods, hand squeezing Junhui’s.

 

“It would be nice to wake up to his voice."

 

Junhui says what Wonwoo's thinking out loud, just to embarrass him. Wonwoo nods, ears turning pink.

 

“Goodnight, Wonwoo.”

 

The smile falls, his grip on Junhui’s hand loosens. Junhui slowly removes his hand. It goes to the back of his neck, rubbing at it as he stares down Mingyu's name. He sighs, eyes closing. He gets up, phone cold in his hand. Junhui presses a small kiss to Wonwoo's temple before pulling the blankets over him more. He walks over to his dresser, grabbing the clothes he had out. Junhui leaves the T.V. on, taking one more glance at Wonwoo before he shuts his bathroom door.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Mingyu hadn't planned on coming to their apartment today. He didn't have any plans other than to lie still and wait for his hunger pains to pass. Mingyu’s gotten used to pretending to be asleep at night, but he was awake when Minseo’s quiet steps had entered his room around five. She asked if he was up for the fishing trip they had planned the night before. Mingyu couldn't let her see his eyes, back facing her as he sat hunched over his desk, sketching swirls mindlessly.

 

He might have been too harsh in telling her no, a stern _‘get out’_ added after. Minseo didn't seem to react, too tired as she shut his door. Mingyu couldn't handle breathing her in for that long. His family’s scents weren't noticable for the first couple of weeks, but now they're all he can breathe in. His dad's blood smells like marigolds, his mom’s heavily like banana flavored candy. It makes him feel nauseated to be near her too long. Minseo’s a mixture of the two but with a vague citrus thrown in.

 

His stomach hurt so bad, much worse than usual. All he could do after Minseo left, was lay down on his bedroom floor and stay like that. He listened to his mom get ready for work shortly after Minseo and his dad had left. Mingyu didn't know what was worse, being home alone, or having intense daydreams of seeing his family bleeding out in front of him. Both made him feel bad, which is why he felt better receiving a text from Junhui. The excitement and relief he felt while getting ready made ignoring the hunger pains a bit easier.

 

When he got to the apartment, the air felt heavy. Mingyu opens the door, flinching slightly when he's greeted by Junhui. Mingyu shuts the door behind him, frowning at the strange atmosphere. He forgets to take off his shoes, walking more into the apartment. Junhui doesn't say anything, just walks past him to put on his own shoes.

 

“You're leaving..?”

 

Mingyu asks him, taking in his appearance. Junhui looks like he's trying too hard to look presentable, and he's fumbling with his shoes. Junhui sighs, rolling his eyes at Mingyu, probably for the harsh critique.

 

“I have errands.”

 

His tone is short, not wanting to put up with Mingyu and that sets something off. He steps towards Junhui, hand at his shoulder, just to get his attention.

 

“Junhui, where do you go?”

 

The two look at eachother, Junhui shrugs off his hand, shoes finally on. He runs a hand through his hair, messing it up more and Mingyu feels his stomach hurt for other reasons.

 

“Wonwoo's asleep still, go lie down with him.”

 

Junhui quietly tells him, motioning back to his room and Mingyu bites down on his lip. Something has been off with Junhui for weeks and he doesn't like it.

 

“Junhui-"

 

He starts but steps back when Junhui stands up straight, gaze piercing his.

 

“Mingyu, I'm just going to the store.”

 

Junhui tells him slowly, tone filled with exhaustion. Junhui closes his eyes once, keys being taken out of his jacket pocket. He stares at Mingyu, boredly waiting for him to speak. Mingyu doesn't believe him. Just going to the store seems hard to believe with the way he's dressed.

 

“Where do you go everyday and night? I'm here more than you and this isn't even my home.”

 

Mingyu feels out of breath, listening to Junhui’s heavy sigh. Mingyu isn't always here, but Wonwoo is, and he's alone a lot. Just through his and Wonwoo's texts, Mingyu knows something has been happening with Junhui and he isn't letting Wonwoo see it. His eyes sting, throat feeling dry as he stares at Junhui avoiding his gaze.

 

“Why don't you want to be here with us?”

 

Mingyu doesn't regret saying that, knowing it would make Junhui react. It does, the pain is clear on his face and Mingyu knows Junhui is itching to say something but he also knows Junhui would rather run than confront. Junhui looks angry then and Mingyu feels regret for his thoughts.

 

“I'll be back.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, letting Junhui go without a fight. The apartment is too quiet then. The air is cold and it takes Mingyu a few minutes to remember why he's here. Wonwoo's bare back is to him when he quietly opens Junhui's door. Mingyu stays in the doorway, sliding his shoes off.

  


It's the first time he's seen Junhui’s room. Cleaner than he thought it’d be, and smells like he knew it would. Junhui doesn't have anything on his walls, but his room looks unpacked. Mingyu’s eyes wander past the closed closet doors to another doorway. His eyes glance at Wonwoo's sleeping figure before walking around the bed.

 

It's a bathroom, Mingyu didn't know this place had another one. He turns away from the room, walking back over to Wonwoo. Junhui’s bedsheets are lilac, like most of things in this room. Mingyu is hesitant to get into bed with Wonwoo, not wanting to mess up the neatly made side. He doesn't know if trespassing in Junhui’s bed again is okay. He takes his phone out, setting it quietly on the bedside table before pulling the sheets back.  

 

The bed doesn't creak or make any noise like the ones at school. Mingyu kind of wishes he didn't find this comfortable. He shouldn't be this relaxed when he's been suffering through his hunger pains only to see that Wonwoo had just as bad, if not worse of a morning. On top of that all, the one person who they both need to survive can't even stand being in the same apartment as them. Mingyu covers himself with Junhui’s blankets, scooting closer to Wonwoo. He moves his hand under Junhui’s pillow, mimicking Wonwoo's position.

 

His fingers brush up against something. He frowns, keeping the picture frame face down as he pulls it out. He isn't sure if this is overstepping any boundaries, but he wants to see why this was under Junhui’s pillow. His mind races with possibilities on what the picture could be. It's probably Wonwoo, or more likely a picture of Junhui himself. That guess is just so Mingyu doesn't have to hold his breath anymore.

 

He turns it over and snorts, eyes quick to glance at Wonwoo's sleeping face. It's just the picture that comes with the frame. Mingyu puts it back, quickly forgetting the stock photo of a mother hugging her child. He watches Wonwoo's face for any waking up signs before shifting more, fully getting comfortable. His arm finds itself at Wonwoo's side, the ache in his gut has hid its face, but Mingyu can tell it'll be back within the hour.

 

Mingyu wants to wake Wonwoo, fully believing these hunger pains are a monster only Wonwoo can make go away. He sighs, almost too loud but Wonwoo doesn't react, not even a frown is on his face. Mingyu smiles small, thinking how different they are now. He was mildly shocked that Wonwoo willingly wanted him to live here too. Mingyu wouldn't mind, but he did already have housing plans with Vernon and those aren't up for debate-at least they weren't before Mingyu lost his human card.

 

His hand moves, subconsciously tracing patterns onto Wonwoo's back. He watches Wonwoo's mouth part slightly, slow exhales leaving his lungs. Mingyu listens to him breathe, and counts his eyelashes. He's even cuter with his hair growing out, almost covering his eyes now. Mingyu’s tempted to text his mom and ask how to cut it, knowing Wonwoo hated it being done by her. He remains still, memorizing the shape of Wonwoo's lips.

 

Time passes, maybe an hour or two, Mingyu doesn't know. He's stayed still, watching Wonwoo sleep, mind retracing his features over and over. A funny feeling washes over him when he realizes Wonwoo probably did this too back when he'd sleep. It's when Mingyu shifts slightly that Wonwoo frowns, his hand suddenly on top of Mingyu's arm, startling him. Just as fast, Wonwoo's hand relaxes along with his face, and Mingyu remembers to breathe. Wonwoo's hand  leaves him, a sigh pushes past his lips. Mingyu lowers his gaze, removing his arm from Wonwoo's waist.

 

He shifts back a little as Wonwoo wakes up more. Mingyu greets him with a smile when his eyes open. Wonwoo doesn't say anything, just looks at him with a tired gaze. Mingyu doesn't know what to say either, having briefly forgotten why Wonwoo was asleep. He wants to ask what happened, but he won't, knowing Wonwoo will tell him on his own terms.

 

The two look at each other, the room filled with quiet white noise. Mingyu should say something, but he's lost in Wonwoo's gaze. Wonwoo brings his hand out from under the sheets, breaking Mingyu's focus. He watches Wonwoo tap his bottom lip twice. The silent asking for a kiss makes Mingyu want to die. He keeps the kiss short, pulling back in time to see Wonwoo with his eyes still closed.

 

Mingyu cautiously brings his hand up to Wonwoo's cheek, thumb light against the skin. Wonwoo smiles small at the tickling sensation, head pressing more into the pillow as Mingyu drops his hand to the space between them. He wants to do more, and Wonwoo's body beckons to him. Wonwoo's eyes open slowly, hands finding themselves at Mingyu's shirt collar. He shifts onto his back, pulling Mingyu on top of him.

 

One kiss is never enough for Wonwoo.

 

Hands travel lower, pulling at Mingyu's shirt and Mingyu sits up with Wonwoo, letting him remove it. The blankets are a mess and far away from them. Mingyu smiles when Wonwoo's hand ruffles at his newly messed up hair. He cups Mingyu's cheek, the other relaxing completely against his touch. Wonwoo has that look in his eyes, one where it's very clear what he's thinking and Mingyu has to stop himself from asking Wonwoo to just tell him out loud that he loves him. This look alone is enough.

 

Wonwoo's hand leaves his cheek, touch light against his skin as it travels down his neck, tracing over his collar bone. Mingyu closes his eyes, letting Wonwoo touch him however he pleases. The way Wonwoo touches him isn't necessarily hesitant, but more like he's almost inexperienced with this kind of intimacy. Mingyu is too, but he seems to be the more confident of the two. He opens his eyes when Wonwoo's nails scratch lightly against his stomach, hand quick to remove itself.

 

He has a frown on his face and Mingyu takes in a deep breath, no longer able to withstand this distance between them. He copies Wonwoo, tapping his finger against his lip. Mingyu still wants to know what upset Wonwoo, wants to share the burden of his pain and listen to whatever worries he has. The press of Wonwoo's lips against his silences his thoughts. Wonwoo's hands are at his waist, trailing up Mingyu's spine as he pulls back, only to press his forehead against Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu lets Wonwoo hug him, a light hand at Wonwoo's arm, smoothing over his skin and up to his elbow.

 

He focuses in on the way Wonwoo feels, memorizing the length of his arm, how broad his shoulders are and the feeling of his nape as his fingers find themselves playing with soft hair. Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's breaths coming out harder, body shaking and his skin feels wet where Wonwoo's tears are falling. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, he's gotten used to Wonwoo crying without knowing what's wrong. Mingyu lets him cry, he doesn't move until Wonwoo does.

 

“Could we stay like this forever?”

 

Wonwoo lifts his head, face dusted pink and tears still falling when Mingyu meets his gaze.

 

“You're wanting to put up with me for that long?”

 

Mingyu playfully asks, hand cupping his cheek. Wonwoo sniffles, shaking his head no and Mingyu swallows down his reaction, patiently waiting for Wonwoo to speak again. Wonwoo’s hand comes up to rest on Mingyu's arm and he's starting to feel desperate, needing Wonwoo to touch him more.

 

“Longer than that.”

 

Wonwoo looks away, afraid to see Mingyu's reaction.

 

“Longer than forever...”

 

Mingyu grins, shaking his head. He loves Wonwoo, _so much_. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo smiles small, eyes tired and body slumping forward. He lifts Wonwoo's head, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. When he pulls back, he knows he can't stop, not with that look in Wonwoo's eyes.

 

He leans in more, hand falling to the back of Wonwoo's neck, breath fanning over the other's lips. He likes kissing like this, where he can feel Wonwoo's body move closer, their lips barely touching, trying to decide who will move first. It's nice to just stay like this for a little bit, feeling the temptation, the excitement right before they actually kiss. Wonwoo's hand is at Mingyu's side, and then he moves first, lips gentle against Mingyu's.

 

It's easy to go from there. Mingyu lets Wonwoo pull him back down, chest pressing against his, feeling Wonwoo's thighs close in around his hips. It isn't just about knowing that kissing like this might lead to more, it's about getting lost in the way Wonwoo tastes. How his hands feel pressed against Mingyu's back, the way his head pushes into the pillows as Mingyu leaves open mouthed kisses down his neck.

 

When he gets to the crook of Wonwoo's neck, he tells him he loves him like it's a secret. Wonwoo's arms tighten around him, tears still falling as he nods at Mingyu's words. Mingyu says it again when his breath ghosts Wonwoo's collarbone. His lips trace down Wonwoo's chest, Wonwoo's touch leaves him. Arms above his head, feeling completely exposed under Mingyu. Wonwoo allows him to continue mapping out his body with his lips.

 

Mingyu says it over and over again, whispering it against Wonwoo's skin, his voice getting lost in the sighs Wonwoo lets out. Mingyu's hands smooth over Wonwoo's chest, kissing at his stomach. He doesn't mean too but his teeth skim across the skin as he continues to mumble his compliments to Wonwoo. Wonwoo's hands are in Mingyu's hair, pushing him down lightly and Mingyu wastes no time mouthing at Wonwoo's hipbone. His breathing is heavier, back arching slightly and Mingyu knows they should stop now.

 

“Gyu..”

 

Wonwoo moans out and Mingyu knows they need to stop but he can't get the sound of Wonwoo's voice out of his head.

 

“Mingyu, we shouldn't.”

 

His nails scratch at Mingyu's scalp. He looks defeated when Mingyu starts to lazily kiss his way back up.

 

“I know..sorry.”

 

Wonwoo smiles, face red as he shakes his head. He cups Mingyu's face, kissing him one last time before letting Mingyu lay down beside him.

 

“Should we still be in here?”

 

Mingyu asks, calming his own breathing while Wonwoo sits up. He stretches, arms above his messy bed head. It's not like Mingyu hates being in here, quite the opposite, but this _is_ Junhui’s room and Junhui’s bed. Wonwoo let's his arms fall. Instead of answering, Wonwoo's hands push at Mingyu lightly, moving him onto his back. With a small smile, he straddles Mingyu.

 

“He won't mind.”

 

The blankets are being lifted above Wonwoo’s shoulders as he settles down on top of Mingyu. Despite that answer, Mingyu doesn't feel comfortable being in here, already picturing the angry look Junhui will give them for doing this. He still wraps his arms around Wonwoo, feeling him sigh again as his cheek presses against Mingyu's chest.

 

“He left, didn't he?”

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, fingers tracing over Mingyu's collarbone.

 

“Just to the store..he'll be back.”

 

His arms are loose around Wonwoo as he feels the other sit up. Hands press against Mingyu’s chest, the blanket falling off Wonwoo's shoulders. Wonwoo stares down at him with the same expression Mingyu knows he had on letting Junhui leave. He doesn't know what to say, or if Wonwoo is having similar thoughts.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Mingyu sits up, hands wrapping around Wonwoo's lower back, keeping him close.  Wonwoo shrugs, hands smoothing over his shoulders.

 

“Junhui keeps buying food.”

 

That isn't what Mingyu had thought Wonwoo would say. Maybe Wonwoo hasn't picked up on Junhui’s avoidance of them like he has. He chooses to let go of his worries about Junhui, not wanting to upset Wonwoo.

 

“I'm scared he'll spend our couch money on candy.”

 

Wonwoo pouts and Mingyu bites back his smile. He didn't know a couch was being talked about. They must really be staying here. Mingyu knew this, he just doesn't know why Junhui’s still pretending everything is okay. Then again, they all are. They'll continue pretending, until reality catches up.  

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Wonwoo's hand is at Mingyu's stomach, pressing lightly against it. Mingyu smiles small, hand covering his.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

Mingyu brings Wonwoo's hand up to his mouth, pressing a small kiss to his knuckles. He feels Wonwoo's body relax into his, and that takes Mingyu's mind off of the pain. The blush on Wonwoo's face is an image he's been seeing alot lately. Wonwoo's feeding much more than he used to, and Mingyu's happy about that, even if blood is disgusting.

 

Wonwoo gives him a smile that doesn't meet his tired eyes. Mingyu knows he didn't sound convincing even though it was the truth. Wonwoo's hand squeezes his and Mingyu just needs to kiss him. His lips drag over Wonwoo’s knuckles once more, then he places Wonwoo's hand back on his shoulder as he cups Wonwoo's chin.

 

“Want to watch a movie?”

 

Wonwoo asks, eyes closing as Mingyu kisses his cheek, his nose and then his other cheek. Mingyu hums and Wonwoo's arms tighten around him, letting Mingyu give him a quick peck. He does mean after Mingyu is finished gifting him these kisses.

 

“What genre?”

 

Mingyu's voice sounds nice, Wonwoo gets lost in it. He likes the soft press of Mingyu's lips against his skin, feeling how much Mingyu loves him. It makes him smile but feel sick at the same time and Wonwoo wants this feeling to go away. He knows it might one day but he wants it to be today-right now. Mingyu's lips drag down his jaw and he squirms when Mingyu gets to his neck.

 

“Th-thriller.”

 

Wonwoo laughs and Mingyu pulls back grinning. Wonwoo's face is very red now and he can't bear to maintain this eye contact. He pulls Mingyu close, burying his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck. He breathes in Mingyu, trying to get used to his new scent. He didn't recognize Mingyu’s touch earlier, body still not used to the changes that are only becoming more obvious as time passes. He's so cold. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's back. Mingyu’s freezing and he doesn't even feel it.

 

“Wonwoo..?”

 

He doesn't want to scare Mingyu so, he smiles small, squeezing once before pulling back.

 

“I'm hungry.”

 

Wonwoo already fed this morning, but he just said the first thing that came to his mind. Mingyu’s gaze softens, hands smoothing over his hips.

 

“I'll get it, mind turning on my laptop?”

 

That's another thing Mingyu's casually left here. He really is living together with Wonwoo and Junhui. Wonwoo leans in for another kiss, pecking his lips once and then getting off of Mingyu despite the other's playful protests.

 

“Grab one in the fridge door, please.”

 

Wonwoo tells him, laying back down. He tosses Mingyu his shirt and Mingyu salutes him on his way out, already figuring that's the one Wonwoo would want. He keeps his favorites there anyway. Mingyu hums lazily as he walks to the fridge, opening it up. It's mainly empty aside from blood bags and orange juice.

 

He's only seen it once, but according to Wonwoo, Junhui drinks a glass of it every morning. He knows it's because they're together more, but Mingyu can't help but think Junhui eats a lot more human food than before moving here. He searches for the bag that looks the fullest, knowing how much Wonwoo drinks. The ache is far away but Mingyu can feel the start of it. He hasn't even smelled the blood yet and he's already wanting some. He lets out a shaky breath, grabbing one.

 

Mingyu stares down at the blood bag. It's heavy in his hand, the liquid moving inside and he's hypnotized by the sudden air bubbles present. He can smell it now, it's a very subtle scent, but one he doesn't recognize. His stomach shouldn't ache for something he doesn't know, but it does. His throat feels tight, and that faint burning sensation from the first time he fed is back. Mingyu’s mouth parts slightly, eyes going out of focus. He doesn't want to drink this. _He doesn't._

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo stands at the pantry door, staring at him. He didn't even notice Wonwoo walking in. Mingyu is quick to pull himself out of whatever trance he was in. He smiles, shutting the fridge door.

 

“No pants?”

 

Mingyu holds out the blood bag for Wonwoo. He's changed into the famously missing but newly found grey hoodie belonging to Mingyu, and some shorts Mingyu thinks are boxers but he isn't sure.

 

“They're overrated.”

 

Wonwoo mumbles, unable to join in on Mingyu's smile. He takes the blood bag, scooting closer to Mingyu to get a straw from the drawer. He notes easily the darkening look in Mingyu's eyes as he watches him take a sip.

 

“You should have some.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, which Wonwoo saw coming.

 

“I'm okay.” Mingyu smiles small, leaning back against the counter. “It'll taste like shit anyway.” He can't look at Wonwoo, eyes trained to the floor.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Wonwoo's voice is stern, hand at his arm, making him look up.  

 

“Only a little, just to get rid of the hunger pains for a bit, okay?”

 

The bag gets pushed to his chest and he knew he couldn't lie about this. Mingyu isn't good at hiding physical pain. He forces himself to smile, hands at Wonwoo's waist, pulling him close.

 

“Can't we do something else?”

 

Wonwoo looks completely unamused at this poor attempt of seduction. Mingyu looks at him, pleading gaze as he leans in.

 

“You want to text him then?”

 

Mingyu's face falls, he pulls back. They haven't had sex in weeks because of this, both too embarrassed to do what Junhui asked. He steps back, holding out his hand. Mingyu sighs, feeling the bag be placed in his palm.

 

“What does it smell like to you?”

 

He doesn't know why he asked that. Mingyu stares down at the blood, waiting for Wonwoo's answer.

 

“Kind of like honey.”

 

Mingyu nods, bringing the bag closer. He never really enjoyed honey when he could eat it, always associating it as a quick fix to a sore throat. He wonders why its scent is appealing when smelling actual food makes him feel nauseous.

 

“You don't have to.”

 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu’s gaze flicks to his before taking the straw into his mouth. The action is confident, even Wonwoo forgets Mingyu’s current relationship with blood. Mingyu's face clearly shows how it tastes and Wonwoo feels bad having made him do this. He takes the bag out of Mingyu’s hand, setting it down on the counter. His hands come up to Mingyu's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He mumbles against Mingyu's skin, feeling Mingyu's arms wrap around his lower back. The more you feed, the quicker you get used to blood and even start to crave it on taste alone. Wonwoo wants to tell Mingyu this, give him hope so he doesn't continue to starve himself. Wonwoo can't say anything, he wouldn't know how to convince Mingyu. Junhui could easily get Mingyu to feed regularly. He can feel a slight tremble to Mingyu’s body and the guilt just grows.

 

“I still feel the same..will that change one day?”

 

Meaning he still feels human. Mingyu's arms refuse to leave him, and Wonwoo has to think for a second. Mingyu hasn't noticed the changes in his body like everyone has and maybe that's a good thing. When he himself was turned, he was hyper aware of everything and gradually just got used to his new self. So much so, that Wonwoo doesn't really remember how his human body felt, aside from when it was hurt. He shouldn't lie to Mingyu.

 

“I don't know.”

 

He can feel the shaky breath Mingyu lets out against his neck. Wonwoo clenches his eyes shut, regret and self hatred growing the longer he stays this close.

 

“Junhui...may not show it, but he is watching you, Mingyu. He's paying close attention to your changes and if something wasn't normal, he'd tell you.”

 

Junhui would say something, either to him or Mingyu. Wonwoo knows this and he hopes saying so will ease Mingyu’s nerves. One day, when he'll start to notice the changes in his body, Wonwoo will no longer be able to comfort him. The front door clicks open and Wonwoo doesn't bother moving until Mingyu pulls from him. His gaze stays on Mingyu, watching him turn his body away from the living room to wipe at his face.

 

Junhui’s steps echo, and Wonwoo is slow to greet him when he enters the kitchen. His keys are tossed onto the island and Wonwoo's brows knit, staring at the bag Junhui sets down on it. The glass bottles inside clinking against each other. This is something Wonwoo has never seen Junhui have in his possession before.

 

“Wine?”

 

Mingyu's the one to ask, hands already at the island, body leaning against it. He looks calm but his face gives away that he was crying. Junhui takes the two bottles out of the bag, one already empty as he turns to set it next to their trash can.

 

“Blood wine.”

 

He sighs out and Wonwoo doesn't recognize the sound of Junhui’s voice. It's tired, yet airy and it makes him feel..wrong.

 

“You're shitting me.”

 

Mingyu says in disbelief, giving Wonwoo a grin. He quickly smiles small, deciding not to show how foreign it is for Junhui to even touch alcohol. Junhui laughs then, gaining back Wonwoo's attention.

 

“I am, it's regular wine.”

 

He takes hold of the green bottle, it's shorter than the empty one, filled with a dark liquid. Wonwoo can smell it from here, it isn't wine.

 

“Any good?”

 

Mingyu asks, watching as Junhui unscrews it. Junhui shrugs, lip jutting out as he puts the cap down. His eyes briefly meet Wonwoo's before holding the bottle out to Mingyu.

 

“Try some.”

 

Junhui looks more awake then, eyes lined red and Wonwoo is growing increasingly uncomfortable. It feels like a trap. Mingyu smiles but scrunches his nose up. Wonwoo doesn't understand the lighthearted atmosphere between the two.

 

“I'd rather not puke, thanks anyway."

 

Mingyu almost whines and Wonwoo tries to act as casual as they are, forcing himself to sit down at the island. Junhui brushes Mingyu off with a nod, bringing the bottle to his lips.

 

“No glass?”

 

He blurts out, listening to Junhui’s short laugh.

 

“I'm the only one drinking.”

 

Junhui is short with him and Wonwoo can't help but show his discomfort. He feels Mingyu behind him, then his arms are hanging off Wonwoo's shoulders. Wonwoo is tempted to shrug Mingyu off but he doesn't want to make him as panicked as he is starting to feel. Mingyu has to be feeling weird already from the blood he had, so Wonwoo brushes off this behavior. Junhui doesn't look at them, taking a long sip of whatever is in the bottle.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Mingyu asks but his tone is light, almost like he's about to laugh. Junhui sets the bottle down at his side, other hand at the back of his mouth.

 

“I wanted to drink, that's all.”

 

He mumbles out, gaze far away. Wonwoo sits up, eyes glancing at the other empty bottle.

 

“Junhui-"

 

He's staring at Wonwoo, looking even worse.

 

“Everything's fine.”

 

Junhui tells him. Wonwoo doesn't feel reassured. They watch as Junhui grabs the cap, attempting to seal the bottle but he misses and the cap falls off. Junhui doesn't care, taking the bottle in hand and walking towards the pantry.

 

“Is he drunk already?”

 

Mingyu quietly asks, body lifting off of Wonwoo. The two watch as Junhui stumbles once before he opens the doors, hands searching amongst the shelves.

 

“ _Bingo_.”

 

Junhui sighs out, pantry doors slamming shut as he comes back to the island. A box of poptarts is set down but Junhui doesn't open them. His hand rests on top of the box, other lifting the bottle to his mouth. He takes another long sip, eyes still far away. His fingers tap against the box until he pushes it away. Junhui doesn't look at them, walking towards their living room.

 

Wonwoo stands slowly, keeping an eye on him. His hand finds Mingyu’s and the other still seems at ease but is definitely more aware of Wonwoo's discomfort as he squeezes back. Junhui stops walking, turning to face them and Wonwoo can see tears in his eyes.

 

“Isn't this bottle pretty..?”

 

Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes, watching as Junhui pulls his arm back.

 

“Junhui-"

 

They both flinch at the glass breaking against the cabinets. Mingyu feels Wonwoo's grip tighten and then he's standing more in front of Mingyu, shielding him from Junhui.

 

“I didn't think it'd actually explode.”

 

Junhui laughs once. Mingyu’s gaze falls to the red wine falling down to the floor. Its dark red, thicker than wine. Mingyu lowers his gaze. Junhui doesn't look at them, face red and breathing heavily as he walks back to the kitchen, already reaching for the other bottle.

 

“That was kind of fun."

 

He faces them, smiling but face wet with his own tears and Wonwoo can't move.

 

“Junhui, you're scaring us.”

 

Wonwoo said that wrong. He didn't mean to speak for Mingyu or say anything at all. Junhui meets his gaze, smile gone as he nods once, looking away from them. He wipes at his face and presses a hand to his chest

 

“I know...it feels cold.”

 

He laughs once, hugging the bottle close. Mingyu’s other hand grips at Wonwoo's hood and Junhui's smile lessens. Junhui shakily sets the bottle back down on the island. He looks at them, parting his mouth to speak but more tears fall.

 

“Fuck, I'm so sorry-"

 

Junhui moves back, putting distance between them.

 

“I'm so sorry-both of you, I'm-"

 

He shakes his head, voice getting cut off. Wonwoo steps forward, letting go of Mingyu's hand.

 

“It's okay.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't know what else to say. He's never seen Junhui like this.

 

“No it isn't.”

 

Junhui stops, his back hitting the cabinets. He slides down, looking away when Wonwoo steps closer.

 

“I killed you..I killed you and then brought you back just to kill you again.”

 

Wonwoo crouches down, scared to touch him.

 

“Junhui, you were sixteen."

 

Mingyu says, stepping closer. Junhui looks up at him, seeming to get angry at that.

 

“Just because I was a kid, doesn't mean I shouldn't be held accountable for it. Why the hell are you even trying to make me feel better? God, Mingyu, I killed you too.”

 

He's made it worse. Wonwoo glances back at him, holding a hand up to keep him in place. Junhui wipes at his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest when Wonwoo reaches out.

 

“Because of me, both of you are going to die...you're going to die and I'll keep living.”

 

Junhui shakes his head, gaze empty at the floor. He face calms, brows raised slightly.

 

“..I won't keep living. I'll already be dead when you two leave me.”

 

Mingyu steps forward, ignoring Wonwoo looking back at him.

 

“We aren't going to leave you.”

 

He kneels down, keeping his hands to himself. Junhui meets his gaze for a brief moment before turning away. Mingyu gives Wonwoo a confused look, the two have no idea why Junhui's like this.

 

“Junhui, what happened? Did Minghao-”

 

Wonwoo's cut off by Junhui hugging his knees closer, leaning his head down to hide his face.

 

“He could be dead. I wouldn't even know.”

 

Junhui almost laughs, voice somewhat muffled. Mingyu reaches a hand out to his arm, and Junhui doesn't flinch.

 

“Don't say that, he's probably just busy.”

 

Mingyu cringes at his own words. He knows it's awful to ask Junhui not to think the worst here. Even if Minghao has read his texts, that doesn't mean he has his own phone. Junhui lifts his head, and Mingyu half expects a glare for those unhelpful thoughts.

 

“I want to be alone.”

 

Junhui's voice is calm, and he's not crying anymore. Mingyu sits back, not liking that request.

 

“I don't think we should leave you.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly. Junhui stands, hands at the cabinets to steady himself.

 

“Didn't ask for what you think.”

 

Mingyu moves first, helping Wonwoo stand. They should leave before a fight breaks out.

 

“For how long?”

 

He asks, hand finding Wonwoo's. Junhui smiles, shrugging once.

 

“An hour..I don't know, just leave.”

 

Wonwoo, although reluctant, lets Mingyu guide him back to his room to change. He's barely out of the kitchen when someone knocks on their door. Mingyu looks back at Junhui wiping his face, seeing that he doesn't have the energy for this.

 

“I'll get it.”

 

He takes a breath, glancing at Junhui before stopping in front of the door. They knock again and Mingyu takes a breath, looking through the peephole. He frowns, opening the door to see Seulgi standing in the hall.

 

“Hey?”

 

Seulgi stares up at him, her mouth parted. Mingyu's slow to realize she's staring at his eyes. His hand falls off the knob, and he has trouble finding the words to ask her how she even found them. Seulgi looks away, lips in a thin line.

 

“May I?”

 

She asks, hands gripping her purse strap. He nods, pushing the door open more. Mingyu shuts the door, keeping quiet. He knows he should tell her it isn't a big deal that he isn't human anymore, but it is. Seulgi’s overly conscious of him now, glancing at him as they walk into the kitchen.

 

“Hi?”

 

Wonwoo walks back in, this time with pants on and wearing an expression similar to Mingyu's. Junhui's at the island, looking almost hungover. He eyes Seulgi, then glances back down at his phone.

 

“Spit it out.”

 

Junhui says boredly, his voice giving away his condition. Seulgi nods once, grip on her purse loosening as she steps up to the island. She glances back at Mingyu, as if to silently tell him to sit too. He stays by the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Right well, Mother's dead.”

 

Mingyu blinks at her, flinching at Junhui's phone smacking against the countertop.

 

“When?”

 

Wonwoo asks, stepping towards Junhui.

 

“Last night.”

 

Seulgi tells them. Junhui brings his hands together, staring her down.

 

“And Minghao..?”

 

Wonwoo's arm is around Junhui's shoulders, the two watching her.

 

“He's safe.”

 

Mingyu lets his arms fall, not believing any of this. Junhui laughs then, really laughs and it's a funny thing to hear. Mingyu watches Wonwoo pull Junhui close, his eyes closed and face wet. Junhui’s still laughing, now into Wonwoo's chest. Mingyu looks to Seulgi, she's quiet, but smiling small. He feels like he's the only one not happy.

 

He steps towards Seulgi, a hand at her arm as he motions for them to step out and give the two some space. It's not that this isn't something Mingyu can't also celebrate, but Junhui and Wonwoo have been on the run for years. He wants them to just focus on each other right now.

  
  


“How'd she die?”

 

Mingyu asks in a hushed voice. Seulgi looks more calm, taking out her low ponytail and leaning against their front door.

 

“Minghao killed her.”

 

She's still smiling, and Mingyu just now notices how irritated her eyes are. She's been crying too and Mingyu can't help but feel confused.

 

“You're sure?”

 

He just can't believe it, but he doesn't want to see a corpse either to confirm. Seulgi hums, glancing at the unfurnished living room.

 

“Honestly, if there weren't any humans he would've thrown her head down the lobby stairs.”

 

Mingyu blinks at her. Mother was killed at work, and he has a morbid thought of how funny it is that both her and her husband were murdered by their child at their workplace. Mingyu glances over at the two still hugging it out, looking away as Junhui kisses Wonwoo once.

 

“Where is Minghao?”

 

Seulgi stands up straight, arms crossed in front of her chest like his. She plays with a gold necklace around her neck absentmindedly.

 

“He's taken some time off. At the end of the month, he'll start working full time as the new CEO.”

 

It feels like no one is pointing out the fact that Minghao now has to live with murdering both of his parents. Mingyu's mouth parts, not understanding their world at all.

 

“So he's supposed to take over now, just like that?”

 

Seulgi stills, looking up at him almost like she's confused.

 

“Minghao...well Father now.” She cringes for him, placing her necklace back into her black turtleneck. “Before he left, he met with Jeonghan’s mom, who would've been next in line..until he said he didn't want to burden her with such a sudden position that he's been trained for his whole life.”

 

It makes sense, but Mingyu still doesn't quite understand.

 

“How can he just get away with murder?”

 

Especially since everyone knows it was him. Seulgi shrugs once, seemingly unbothered with the topic and Mingyu has a feeling her tears held the same meaning as Junhui and Wonwoo's.

 

“He's next in line, doesn't matter what he did. She was very old anyway.”

 

Seulgi waves it off. Mingyu stares at her dumbfounded.

 

“Why would that matter?”

 

He asks, somewhat curious as to how old she actually was. Seulgi meets his gaze then, looks at him very seriously.

 

“She was messing up, Mingyu. It was either she retire or someone other than Minghao would've done it.”

 

Mingyu's brows knit, stepping back once, his feet uncomfortable on top of their shoes.

 

“I'm sorry, but is killing just not a big deal for you all?”

 

He finally asks what he's really feeling. Seulgi stares up at him like he's said something in a different language.

 

“Mingyu...if our leader is weak, we as a whole are. The select few sent here on her orders only did the bare minimum to follow them, she isn't worthy of mourning.”  

 

He thinks back to Jeonghan, having accepted him as a spy, but looking at Seungkwan like that feels wrong. Mingyu can only believe what Seulgi is saying because of how nice Seungkwan actually is. Seulgi is nice too, and even Jeonghan if he had to pick between him or Junhui.

 

“Piss off.”

 

Junhui's light voice calls out to him, void of any anger. Mingyu knows his face should be bright red now. Seulgi smiles big, walking back over to them.

 

“You know, she really wasn't the worst we've had, but her being killed was bound to happen.”

 

Mingyu's too distracted by Wonwoo hugging him to reply. He smiles down at Wonwoo, trying to feel the heavy weight that's been lifted off of them, but he can't, not until all his questions are answered.

 

“What about the human's who work there? What have they been told?”

 

The other squirms in his hold, facing the island again. Mingyu leans forward, back hugging Wonwoo.

 

“That she had been sick, succumbing to her illness probably.”

 

Junhui says, grinning at Seulgi’s nod and laughing when she mumbles _‘easy guess’_ , under her breath.

 

“People bought that?”

 

Wonwoo asks, sounding so happy Mingyu can't help but feel it too. Wonwoo's hands cover his, leaning back against Mingyu's chest.

 

“Her letter explaining so made it easy to believe.”

 

Mingyu looks to Seulgi, then to Junhui. The two seem to accept this like it's happened before.

 

“So when you're the new CEO, you write an explanation for your death that may or may not happen..?”

 

He doesn't get to hear an answer. His phone rings, startling him at the sound being on. Everyone looks to him as he takes it out, but quickly go back into talking about the witch being dead. Vernon's name stares back at him and it's weird. Vernon does not _call_ him, or anyone. He steps away from Wonwoo, answering it.

 

“Is everything-"

 

He starts, but Vernon cuts him off with a heavy sigh.

 

_“Listen, I've been babysitting a dissociating vampire since last night and Boo isn't texting me back, there's literally no one on campus, I need help.”_

 

Mingyu frowns, knowing Vernon's been living alone since he told the other what Joshua did.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, who's at your house?”

 

It's quiet behind him now and Mingyu's back faces them, focusing in on the panic in Vernon's voice.

 

_“Josh was getting the rest of his shit and then he froze-like someone paused him, a-and there's broken glass everywhere-fuck, Mingyu, he's just gone, like he's here but he's not. It's so weird, can you just get someone to get him out of here?”_

 

Mingyu turns around, meeting Junhui's gaze. The other nods once and Mingyu glances away.

 

“Yeah...I'll be there soon.”

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu's greeted with a cloud of smoke being blown into his face. Vernon stares at him, skin pale and lips in a thin line.

 

“I don't care what you do, just get him out.”

 

He tells the three accompanying Mingyu, pushing the door open for them. Mingyu steps in first, looking around at all the broken glass surrounding a box on the floor. His eyes travel to the couch. Joshua's propped up against the back of it, staring ahead at nothing. He feels Wonwoo's hand around his, but Mingyu can't look away. Joshua's not even acknowledging their presence and Mingyu doesn't feel well.

 

“Do not feel sorry for him.”

 

Junhui says abruptly and Mingyu's eyes finally tear away from Joshua.

 

“I'm not...I mean, I don't.”

 

He glares at Junhui, hating that he even said that. Wonwoo tugs at his hand and Mingyu's gaze softens.

 

“Mingyu, he killed you.”

 

Wonwoo seems to be thinking the same as Junhui, even though Mingyu has no idea what that is. He doesn't feel sorry for Joshua-he doesn't. Seulgi walks past them, crouching down in front of Joshua and Mingyu feels his stomach lurch. He wants to tell her to get away, but Joshua only blinks. Mingyu has a brief thought of wondering if Joshua could even feel pain right now.

 

“How long has he been like this?”

 

Seulgi asks Vernon, who's busy lighting up a blunt.

 

“Last night, I don't know.”

 

He shrugs, and Mingyu goes to stand by him, deciding to help calm his friend down. Vernon takes one long drag before offering it to Mingyu and it's curiosity that makes him take it.

 

“Mother turned him.”

 

Wonwoo's staying a safe distance away from Joshua, hands pressed to the wall behind him. Mingyu wants to zone out, lifting it to his mouth. Seulgi stands, shaking her head at Wonwoo.

 

“That doesn't make sense.”

 

Junhui steps in front of Wonwoo, stopping an unnecessary insult.

 

“Seulgi, what are the odds that his maker died the same time she did?”

 

She stares back at Joshua, not understanding. She's never met Joshua before, and although she doesn't have many connections to the top, Mother suddenly having a turned would spread fast.

 

“Why would she..?”

 

Seulgi steps away from Joshua, shaking her head at Junhui and Wonwoo.

 

“...He'd kill Mingyu for her.”

 

Junhui says quietly and Mingyu chokes once. They look back to see him handing the blunt back to Vernon. Seulgi’s hand is at Junhui's arm.

 

“If she did this, it's more than likely that she would use him to kill Mingyu and then dispose of him after. She would never go through with his end of the deal.”

 

Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking more like his old self.

 

“Maybe in her prime she would've been that smart, but Joshua was already a vampire when he killed Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head at Vernon offering to him again. He isn't feeling anything from the smoke. Wonwoo looks back at Vernon when Mingyu is at his side again. He doesn't like the smell of this place and now Mingyu reeks of it but he still holds the other's hand.

 

“Why did she hate me so much?”

 

Mingyu asks, still confused on what he did that was so offensive it deserved death. Seulgi cocks her head, staring up at him.

 

“Were you ever interested in Minghao?”

 

He feels everyone's eyes on him then. Mingyu smiles once, almost laughing.

 

“What? No, I-"  

 

Junhui doesn't look happy and Mingyu panics. He coughs once, shaking his head.

 

“I wasn't, I just thought he was pretty. Not like in a, _I want to date him_ way but, _I want to draw him_..type of way.”

 

His voice is quiet and Junhui looks away so he's in the clear. Mingyu takes a breath, eyes falling to Joshua.

 

“After that semester, we didn't talk or see each other again.”

 

Wonwoo's hand squeezes his and Mingyu can't look at him. Junhui's stepping towards Joshua, kicking at his foot once. Seulgi immediately pulls him back, giving him a look of annoyance.

 

“Think she wanted him?”

 

Junhui asks, tempted to kick Joshua again. Seulgi sighs heavily, nodding once.

 

“It makes the most sense.”

 

The two seem to be on the same page, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo in the dark. Junhui turns around, almost rolling his eyes.

 

“Mother wanted you to get close to Minghao so she could have you at her side.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him. Seulgi continues.

 

“You two stopped talking and then you came back into his life with a vampire she couldn't control.”

 

He feels like he's going to be sick.  Their interaction, how she looked at him, it all makes sense now. Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo's hand, unable to look anywhere but the floor. He wants to know why Joshua wanted to be turned so badly, finding it hard to believe the other figured out her interest in him.

 

“What'll happen to him?”

 

Mingyu asks quietly, managing to stare at Joshua's shoes.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Junhui's getting irritated. Mingyu meets his gaze, unsure of what to say.

 

“There are homes."

 

Seulgi chimes in and Junhui snaps to look at her. Before he can speak, Mingyu steps forward.

 

“What are they?”

 

He's curious now, having no idea what they're going to do here. Seulgi ignores Junhui's look, taking out her phone.

 

“When a turned loses their maker, they become this empty shell like thing, with very little remnants of themselves.”  She's texting someone, voice steady. “They survive on basic instincts, really only moving to feed when needed and sometimes just because a human is near. They're extremely dangerous to humans and even animals, I'm surprised your friend is okay.”

 

She stops typing, glancing back at Vernon. Mingyu nods to her words, still unsure of what he's feeling, but having some idea that killing Joshua seems to be on everyone else's mind.

 

“Even though they're like that, they're still alive.”

 

Seulgi holds his gaze. Joshua is still in there, somewhere, but there. That means he can probably feel pain, but he can't voice it. It's scary, and makes Mingyu's gut hurt. He doesn't feel sorry for Joshua, but he wants to know if the other feels any remorse.

  


“What do you know about Joshua?”

 

Junhui calls out to Vernon and for a second, Mingyu thinks they're on the same page.

 

“He was cool, aside from stabbing my best friend.”

 

Vernon laughs, then makes a face before taking another drag. Mingyu didn't even know about Joshua until after Vernon was non stop whining about him and Jeonghan. He really doesn't know much about the guy aside that he was crazy enough to answer Vernon's craigslist ad.

 

“Any family? What about friends or hobbies?”

 

Junhui steps towards him, and Mingyu really wants to mention how Vernon isn't in the best of conditions to be questioned.

 

“Uh..I think he has a mom, maybe not. He never really talked about family and he only hung out with me and Jeonghan."

 

Vernon scratches at his cheek, avoiding Junhui's stare.

 

“Anything else?”

 

Junhui's being short with him. Vernon glances at Mingyu, shrugging once.

 

“He was like, really into serial killers..?”

 

Vernon laughs and Mingyu's face falls.

 

“Vernon, what the fuck?”

 

The other stops laughing, slow to analyze why everyone's wearing the same expression.

 

“Not like in a _weird_ way, but like, into all the psychological shit that made them kill or whatever.”

 

Junhui lets Vernon breathe, stepping back to Seulgi.

 

“No family, no friends, and was into serial killers. Still want to save him...?”

 

He asks and Seulgi looks to Mingyu. Junhui looks back at him and he has trouble standing his ground.

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Wonwoo's confused and so obviously on Junhui's side, but Mingyu can't just go along with it.

 

“Does he have to do anything to get into this home?”

 

He asks Seulgi. She opens her mouth but Junhui's hand is at her arm.

 

“Seulgi, do not.”

 

Junhui warns her, but she isn't afraid.

 

“He would need a guardian.”

 

She says and Junhui lets go, wearing a sour expression.

 

“You are not doing that.”

 

He points to Mingyu and Mingyu almost laughs.

 

“What does the guardian do?”

 

Mingyu's only talking to Seulgi, ignoring everyone else. Seulgi smiles small to him and then his view of her is cut off, Junhui's black eyes are in front of him, hands at his shirt collar.

 

“We're not doing this- I won't allow it.”

 

He's holding back from yelling and normally Mingyu would back down but he refuses.

 

“I didn't ask for your permission.”

 

Junhui's eyes are brown. Mingyu's hands cover his, pulling them off his shirt. He looks at Seulgi begging her to continue before this confidence runs out.

 

“It's just a number to call incase something happens. Some come and visit but most are just a number and nothing more. I can get the forms and fill them out for you.” She holds up her phone, smiling bigger-almost relieved at his decision. “I have a friend who works in one, getting him in it won't take long, I just need an answer.”

 

She's more kind than Mingyu had figured. They definitely could get on well.

 

“Seulgi-"

 

Junhui's voice is awful, Seulgi holds a hand up, only looking at Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu, it's your decision.”

 

Her voice rings out in his ears. He looks at Joshua's face, feeling nothing. There's nothing to be afraid of. He isn't running away and his conscience won't be clouded with this.

 

“The home.”

 

Seulgi nods once, typing on her phone again. Mingyu tries not to look at Junhui.

 

“Mingyu-”

 

Wonwoo's voice shatters his calmness. He glances at the other, shrugging once.

 

“Killing him wouldn't be right.”

 

Joshua may have had no issue taking his life, but that isn't the case for Mingyu. Plus he's a danger to society, at least in the home - Mingyu hopes - Joshua will be stopped from doing any harm. Wonwoo just stares at him, and he knows this isn't a decision he would choose.

 

“Fine. Let him live comfortably in some home for the rest of his life while you continue to suffer from what he did.”

 

Junhui's the only one visibly upset and Mingyu doesn't feel real.

 

“I'm fine, he isn't.”

 

He says exasperated. They all came here to get Joshua out of Vernon's home, and that's what they're doing.

 

“It's one out of the country, you won't have to see him again.”

 

Even better. Mingyu feels fine now, relaxed even. Junhui scoffs.

 

“You two are infuriating.”

  


He opens the front door, not bothering to close it behind himself. Mingyu feels slight guilt now, Junhui's obviously upset for him, but he needs to respect what Mingyu's wanting. Wonwoo glances at the door nervously, then to Mingyu. He nods to Wonwoo, and the other gives him a small smile before following after Junhui.

 

“I'll take care of everything, don't worry about any of this.”

 

Seulgi's hand is at his arm and he knows this is what she's comfortable with too, but now he isn't sure if this really is the right thing.

 

“Am I an idiot?”

 

Junhui seems the think so, maybe even Wonwoo. Seulgi loses the smile, brows knitted.

 

“You're sure this is what you want?”

 

Shes asks, voice gentle. Mingyu laughs once, shaking his head.

 

“It's the only option I'm comfortable with.”

 

He was so sure Junhui came here to kill, but even with all the hurt Joshua has caused, Mingyu wouldn't be able to hurt someone so defenseless. Seulgi nods, eyes tearing away from Mingyu.

 

“Hey, since Wonwoo's dead, does that mean you're into necrophilia?”

 

Vernon asks, hands busy playing with his lighter. The two look at him, wearing a similar expression. Vernon drops his lighter onto the counter, staring back at Mingyu.

 

“Wait, you died too..what's it called when you're both dead?”

 

His eyes are big, gaze flicking between the two. Mingyu laughs, vision blurry.

 

“Vernon, you're really high right now.”

 

The other just nods, walking over to them.

 

“Where's Boo?”

 

He asks Seulgi and she looks confused from the name. She quickly wipes the look off her face, hands at her purse strap.

 

“Most of us were called home for the funeral. He should be back this weekend.”

 

She states, nose scrunching up once at the smoke being blown away. Mingyu blinks at her, kind of seeing how she looks like Wonwoo then.

 

“Uhm, if I run into him, I'll tell him to contact you?”

 

Seulgi's voice is higher, staring back at Vernon unsure.

 

“Cool.”

 

Vernon nods once, retrieving his lighter. Mingyu follows, still feeling weird about everything. Vernon says something to him, grabbing a baggie out of the bread bin, but Mingyu's too distracted by what Seulgi is doing.

 

“Joshua? I'm going to take you someplace safe now, okay?”

 

She leans down, talking to him like he's a child. Joshua doesn't respond, but after a few seconds, Seulgi's making him stand and he does, staying up completely on his own. Mingyu feels like he should say something, but he only watches Seulgi guide Joshua to the door. She looks back to him, nodding once and Mingyu manages a small wave before she's gone.

 

“Want me to stay over?”

 

Vernon looks at him, opening the baggie, dumping the weed out onto the counter.

 

“I texted Kino, I'm good.”

 

He sounds better, but Mingyu panics at Vernon's dealer coming over to this mess.

 

“You won't tell him anything, right?”

 

Mingyu wonders if he should try to clean up, but Vernon waves him off.

 

“Chill, he wouldn't judge you for the necrophilia thing.”

 

Vernon throws over his shoulder, returning to his weed and Mingyu knows then that somehow, everything will be okay.

 

“You have your snacks?”

 

He asks, smiling at Vernon's nod.

 

“I have lots of crunchy things.”

 

Mingyu laughs, still feeling a pull to stay. He quietly tells Vernon goodbye, heading towards the front door.

 

“Hey, did you uh..”

 

Mingyu pauses after stepping around the broken glass. He looks back at Vernon scratching his cheek.

 

“Have you sucked on a neck yet?”

 

Vernon definitely is uncomfortable right now, despite not saying anything from seeing Mingyu's eyes in person for the first time. He doesn't want to scare his friend, so he shakes his head no. Mingyu doesn't know if Vernon knows about the hunger pains, or how long a vampire can go without feeding.

 

“...Okay, bye-bye.”

 

The response doesn't give his thoughts an answer. Mingyu waves him goodbye, telling him to be careful walking around. When he closes the screen door, he's greeted with Wonwoo standing up from the front steps. Junhui's waiting in Minghao's car, gaze ahead and hands gripping the steering wheel.

 

“Seulgi went ahead.”

 

Wonwoo tells him quietly, hand out and waiting. Mingyu nods, taking it. He can tell Wonwoo isn't happy about this decision still, but at least he's out here talking to him. Junhui won't acknowledge Mingyu when they get into the car. He's sat in back, feeling anxious the longer they drive in silence. He asks silently if Junhui's mad at him and all he gets is a brief glance through the rearview mirror.

 

“I don't understand you.”

 

Junhui finally says at a stoplight. Mingyu sits up in his seat, just happy to hear the other's voice. Wonwoo stares at Junhui, a hand going for the radio.

 

“It's over, drop it...please.”

 

Wonwoo says tiredly, switching between stations. Junhui doesn't speak again, and although the air isn't any lighter, it's easier to breathe.

 

“Should we take you home?”

 

Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, shaking his head.

 

“I want to stay the night.”

 

He glances at Junhui's eyes, seeing them only on the road. Wonwoo doesn't look away from Junhui either, not until they've taken the turn to get to their apartment. The two look away, sitting back and enjoying the rest of the ride in calm silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so this took longer to post than i thought and it's like a combo of me being depressed and having one braincell  
> anyway, so ding dong the witch is dead, next chapter they're buying living room furniture to celebrate ~spoiler alert~  
> also just wanna talk about the comeback, that was Jeonghan's mv and i refuse to have my mind changed. 
> 
> thanks for reading/kudos/commenting^^


	14. chapter 14

 

The silence between the three continued as Junhui unlocked their door. One thing's for sure, Mingyu feels incredibly unwelcomed. Junhui turns on the lights, setting his keys down at the kitchen island. Mingyu blinks at the ground, listening as Wonwoo closes the door behind him. He feels a hand at his back, dragging down his arm and then Wonwoo's walking to his bedroom. He doesn't feel an invitation to follow. 

 

Wonwoo closes his bedroom door and Mingyu's vision is blurry. There's alot going on in his head. He believes he made the right decision with Joshua, but he feels like he just did a really foolish thing. The fridge door shuts, making Mingyu glance at Junhui. His gaze lands on the blood bag Junhui puts on the counter. He glances down the hall once before stepping more into the kitchen. 

 

“He needs time alone to calm down.”

 

The apartments A/C starts, giving them white noise. Mingyu doesn't know what to say to that, so he stays put. He wants them both near,  wants them both to tell him he made the right choice. Junhui's silent, picking the bag up.

  
  


“Thought you hated those?”

 

He takes a seat at the island, hands pressing against the smooth countertop. Junhui just shrugs, Mingyu bites down on his lip, suddenly feeling the need to cry. Junhui won't look at him and Mingyu wouldn't normally give a shit if Junhui was mad at him too, but he can't handle this on top of Wonwoo. He doesn't have anyone else to talk with. 

 

“It isn't for me. Wonwoo wants a snack.”

 

Junhui walks over to the microwave, putting the bag in. Mingyu takes a breath, feeling better at Junhui's voice. He listens to the microwave start, finding it strange Wonwoo likes his bags heated up.

 

“He doesn't, I do.” 

 

Junhui stops the microwave, ignoring Mingyu's confused stare.He takes the bag out, and begins searching the drawers until he finds a straw. Mingyu glances away when Junhui looks back at him. The other is hearing his thoughts, but only acknowledging the ones he wants too. Mingyu swallows down the want to call Junhui out at this poor excuse of a conversation. He takes out his phone and texts his mom that he's staying the night. Mingyu's thumbs won't stop shaking but he manages to type everything out.

  
  


“One sip.”

 

Junhui’s closer, voice sending a calming wave over him. Mingyu looks up, gaze meeting the blood bag. He glances at it and then to Junhui. This is a forced feeding, just like Wonwoo said would happen. The ache in his gut starts to slowly rear its head at the smell, but Mingyu doesn't care about it. He knows one sip is all he needs to make Junhui happy, and he'll do that to keep Junhui looking at him. He's slow to take the bag from Junhui’s hand. 

 

“Like medicine come on, one shot.”

 

Mingyu shrugs off Junhui’s hand on his shoulder, annoyed at the coach like tone to his voice. He regrets it instantly, because Junhui doesn't touch him again. His head feels like it’s trying to ache.

 

“Give me a second to prepare.” 

 

It never gets easier. In fact, Mingyu's convinced blood tastes worse the more he drinks it. He expects Junhui to roll his eyes or say something annoying, but the other just nods, taking a step back. His thoughts are too conflicting to his actions, it must be really confusing for the other. Mingyu takes another breath, trying to focus on the task at hand. The bag is warm and there's no way to ignore what it really is. He takes a few breaths, trying not to think about what the taste will be like. 

  
  


This blood smells more like candy, artificial and similar to his mom's. That thought makes him scowl. He just needs to hold his breath and down it like a shot. Mingyu nods to himself, hand at the straw as he lifts it to his lips. The blood enters his mouth like warm syrup, tasting like the bubblegum medicine he would take as a kid that didn't taste like bubblegum at all. He meets Junhui’s gaze, throat threatening to close. He shakes his head no, lips having trouble staying closed. 

 

His fangs dig into the inside of his lip. He can feel blood dripping down his chin. The look Junhui gives him says he'll be in trouble if he doesn't swallow this, but just having it stay in his mouth is even worse than the taste. He clenches his eyes shut and forces himself to swallow.  Junhui takes the bag from him and Mingyu is free to move. His eyes watering when he meets the other's gaze. 

 

“I know, but these are more tolerable warm.”

 

Mingyu tries not to gag, blinking away tears. He glares at the blood bag, the metallic taste not leaving him fast enough. When it's cold, the taste isn't as strong. Junhui steps closer, setting the bag down on the counter, leftover blood from the straw slowly drips out of it. Mingyu wants to throw up.

  
  


Junhui stares at him like he's surprised Mingyu still hates blood. Mingyu doesn't understand how all blood can have appetising smells, but taste so awful. His mouth is still warm and he frowns, vision blurry for other reasons. Junhui briefly makes a face that Mingyu feels is making fun of the one he has on. Then, Junhui’s hand is at his cheek, thumb wiping the fallen blood off his chin. Mingyu looks up at him, his eyes big watching Junhui bring his thumb to his own lips, tongue swiping over it once.

  
  


“It hasn't gone bad.” 

 

Mingyu blinks up at him.  There was no reason to do that, except maybe tease him for something he's not going to get. Junhui’s arm falls to his side, holding Mingyu's gaze captive. The two stare at each other, but it feels more like Mingyu is staring and Junhui is lost in his thoughts. He feels weird when Junhui looks at him like this. It's only happened once before, but it feels like he's seeing into Mingyu. 

 

His hand moves on it's own, barely hanging onto the hem of Junhui's shirt. He did as told, now he wants the reward. Junhui doesn't look away, or acknowledge Mingyu clinging onto his shirt like a child. The pull to rest his head against Junhui's stomach is there, so he gives in. He can feel Junhui breathing calmly, lavender and that same sweetness from before, faintly surrounds him. He has a feeling what this scent is, and he wants it to be stronger. 

  
  


Everytime he drinks blood he feels drunk and sober at the same time. He doesn't feel in control and gets scared. Moods like this are where Mingyu reverts to old habits. Junhui's hand is light against his hair, fingers hot and the touch causes goosebumps on Mingyu's cheeks. Junhui's palm is warm, dragging down his nape, and getting lighter as Mingyu lifts his head. He stares up at Junhui, a whine building at the back of his throat. Junhui's frowning, confusion and something else in his eyes. Mingyu should feel guilty at the feelings he's forcing into Junhui, but he's barely here.

 

He's on the verge of crying, his body not feeling like his own and all he wants is to be touched. He needs to please and feel someone inside of him. At least then his mind will be preoccupied with something else. Junhui's hand moves to his cheek, but the touch is filled with uncertainty. Mingyu doesn't care, he’s desperately needing something to distract him. He closes his eyes, leaning more against Junhui's palm.

 

“I can't tell what you're wanting from me.”

 

Junhui’s voice is quiet, touch leaving him. Mingyu sits back, body feeling numb and hurting with rejection. What does he want? From Junhui alone or for Junhui to leave him and Wonwoo? Junhui meets his gaze, expression unreadable. Mingyu’s face feels wet. He doesn't want just Wonwoo right now. 

  
  


“Wait here for five minutes.”

  
  


Unable to able to say anything,  he watches Junhui grab the bag, pressing it to his chest as he walks towards Wonwoo's room. Mingyu's phone lights up in the corner of his eye. His mom replied but he can't read anything. He runs his tongue over his teeth, fangs still out. He places his phone face down on the island, afraid to see his reflection.

 

Time is passing too slow. It's only been two minutes yet he can't sit still.  He stands, straightening out his shirt. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing once. Three minutes. He turns towards the hallway, seeing Wonwoo's door cracked open. He can hear the two talking, but can't make it out. Four minutes. The door opens, making Mingyu jump. Junhui’s back is to him, and he can't move. Five minutes. He can't feel his fangs anymore.

 

Mingyu wipes at his face, making sure it's void of blood. He starts down the hall, Junhui no longer in sight. Mingyu pushes the door open, stilling in the doorway. Junhui’s on his phone, leaning against the window sill. Wonwoo looks up from his own and smiles small, body slumped against his pillows, drinking the bag lazily. The room feels so unfamiliar. Mingyu has no idea what's happening, but he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“It tastes okay to you?”

 

His voice hurts ears. Wonwoo gives him a so-so sign, going back to his phone. Mingyu has the worst feeling they're texting each other. He glances at Junhui, mind still hazy but less drunk feeling. He needs that warmth again. He can't get drunk, can't get high, he doesn't want to think. 

 

“You're sure you want to?”

 

Junhui asks him and Mingyu knows what the question is, but can't find his voice. He doesn't want Junhui to leave. Junhui looks away, glancing at Wonwoo and Mingyu has a funny feeling in his gut. He can't tell if asking Junhui to stay has hurt him. Then again, Mingyu doesn't know how Junhui feels ever.

 

“I don't know.” 

 

He says quietly, but Junhui’s looking at him like he's lying. Mingyu has to stare at his lap, hearing Wonwoo set his phone down on the bed.

 

“It's okay with me."

 

Wonwoo's says nonchalantly, but his voice doesn't make the cold feeling go away. Mingyu can't look at him, vision getting blurry again. He knows what he's wanting, but it feels wrong. He's not waking up, but he's aware of how heavy his request is.

  
  


“A distraction without feelings, that's what you're wanting.”

 

Junhui stands, looking only at him. Saying his thoughts out loud should feel more embarrassing. Mingyu feels Wonwoo moving behind him. His head feels heavy and the pull in his gut only grows stronger the closer Junhui gets. 

  
  


“Is it really okay?” 

 

He asks, looking up at Junhui. He isn't just asking if it's fine they all sleep together, he wants to know how Junhui feels. Junhui nods curtly, the air surrounding him makes Mingyu feel like he's the only one thinking about this heavily. Wonwoo's body is behind his, but he isn't touching Mingyu. He doesn't know what to say, or who should move first. He feels small as the two seem to be the only ones confident despite it not even being their idea. Mingyu moves to stand, but Junhui has a hand at his shoulder. 

  
  


“Stay, you're wanting to feel good, we can do that.” He pauses, making a face. “Well, I can at least.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs then, Mingyu's eyes are trained only on Junhui.

 

“Like you aren't grateful I'm the only one here who knows how to suck someone off without injury.” 

 

Wonwoo laughs at that but it's short lived. Suddenly it's quiet between them, as if their quick movements to get this started have caught up with their minds. This isn't going to be fucking without feelings if everyone's hesitating. Thinking is the enemy here, Mingyu just wants to feel good. Junhui seems to share similar thoughts, no longer hesitant as his hands are at Mingyu’s thighs. The touch is heavy, captivating his mind. 

 

Junhui leans in and Wonwoo's arms snake around Mingyu's waist, fingers slipping under his shirt. Junhui’s breath is on his lips, Mingyu doesn't mean to, but he flinches. He can't kiss Junhui, not in front of Wonwoo. An intense bad feeling grows at the realization that he would kiss Junhui if Wonwoo couldn't see. Mingyu feels Wonwoo's hands still at his waist and guilt seeps into his gut. 

 

He watches Junhui glance behind him, staring at Wonwoo. Mingyu needs to say something, mouth parted slightly, breath coming out rougher when Junhui meets his gaze. He leans in and Mingyu closes his eyes, expecting Junhui to kiss him. Wonwoo's hands move again, fingers gentle as they cup Mingyu’s chin, turning his head. Wonwoo's lips part his, tongue dragging against the roof of his mouth. Junhui’s hand is against his chest, trailing down to his stomach. 

 

He relaxes against their touch, more than he thought he would. His back is pressing against Wonwoo's chest, legs spread more to accommodate Junhui’s body. Wonwoo breaks the kiss, lips dragging down his jaw but Mingyu’s attention falls to Junhui. Seeing Junhui on his knees is a strange sight.

  
  


There's a look in his eyes, like he isn't quite all there. Wonwoo is kissing the back of Mingyu’s neck, distracting him from what he feels when Junhui’s gaze flicks up to his. It feels good but it’s also waking him up. Panic rises in Mingyu’s gut. 

  
  


Junhui’s hands undo his belt. Wonwoo’s rough palms are teasingly smoothing up his stomach. Mingyu's eyes are open, gaze unfocused. Wonwoo's lips against his neck don't feel like his anymore. It feels like  _ him.  _ The room gets darker, his vision blurry and Junhui’s figure morphs into  _ hers _ . Mingyu's hands grip at the sheets, eyes playing tricks as Junhui's hands remove themselves. 

 

“I don't..” 

 

He shuts his eyes, unable to use his words correctly. His throat tightens, mouth dry and face wet. Wonwoo’s lips leave his skin and the air feels cold. Junhui’s hands are at his, pulling him off of the bed. Junhui is looking at him like he knows the people Mingyu was remembering, in a way he does. Mingyu isn't sure if he likes that. 

 

The pain is his and his alone, that's how he's always viewed it. Those two were awful people and Mingyu’s usually better at forgetting them. He knows it was wrong to provoke the memories. The position he was in didn't help either. He’s prided himself on being over it, but that was all a lie, he hasn't gotten better.

  
  


“We won't hurt you like them.”

 

Junhui’s voice sounds far away. Mingyu feels vulnerable. Junhui is in his mind, experiencing memories as if they were his own. He can feel Junhui inside of him and he doesn't like it. He can't handle being this much on display to someone. His friends know about everything but he doesn't go into detail about what he felt and continues to feel because of it. 

 

Wonwoo isn't an exception either. He trusts those close to him, but not as much as he could. The choice to reveal all of this feels like it's been taken away from him. He has trouble remembering Junhui isn't doing it on purpose, and lets himself feels hurt.  This information is being shoved down Junhui's throat just as forcefully as it's being taken from Mingyu. 

 

“Let's watch a movie.” 

 

Wonwoo breaks the silence. Mingyu looks away from Junhui, realizing he was just staring at Junhui that entire time. Mingyu smiles once, but keeps a safe distance between them.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Wonwoo gets off the bed, his hands warm tugging at Mingyu’s arms. 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

He smiles at Mingyu, bringing him back onto the bed. Junhui’s grabbing Mingyu’s laptop off the floor. Mingyu scoots back, allowing Wonwoo to pull the covers over their legs. Junhui’s handing him the laptop and then his thigh is pressing against Mingyu’s, the covers being pulled up more. It’s so strange to Mingyu, how calm he feels right now as he searches for a movie. Wonwoo’s head is on his shoulder, Junhui’s scent is washing over him. His thoughts are coherent, the taste of blood no longer present. He feels safe with both of them this close. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu's eyes are slow to open, hugging onto the warm body next to him harder. He briefly remembers asking to sleep after they watched  _ Ratatouille _ , but the reason for the frown on his face isn't because of the longer sleep hypnosis, but of the dream he had. That he had a dream. Mingyu opens his eyes, aware of Junhui's chest moving under his cheek. 

 

“Where was that?”

 

His voice is groggy, head full of the lavender fields and strong ocean smell from his dream. Junhui hums once, no longer paying attention to his phone. 

 

“You're finally awake?”

 

Junhui makes him sit up, rubbing at his apparent sore arm. Mingyu pats down his hair, looking around at the empty bed. Wonwoo isn't here, his gaze lands on Junhui unplugging his phone charger. 

 

“He went for a walk.”

 

Mingyu nods, sitting at the center of the bed. He glances at Wonwoo's clock, he was asleep for most of the day, and still feels like he is. Mingyu can still feel how warm the sun was. Junhui sighs then and Mingyu can barely make out a small blush on his face. 

 

“It's just some place I went once as a kid..Wonwoo calms down there and- forget about it already, it was just a dream, don't expect one everytime.” 

 

Junhui rubs at the back of his neck, giving him a stern look before leaving.

 

“And stop clinging to people when you're asleep, that mattress is utter shit.” 

 

Junhui says from down the hall, clearly annoyed and rubbing at his neck, but all Mingyu can do is smile. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu spends a lot of their summer days taking naps. The major threat in their lives has gone, and Junhui and Wonwoo are enjoying doing absolutely nothing. Mingyu doesn’t always want to watch movies, and doesn’t find it fun to be a creature of the night even if Junhui coaxes him to be. He can't seem to do nothing the way they do. Mingyu's been trapped in his head a lot more, getting lost in the realization that time will continue to pass whether he does anything or not. 

 

Junhui said these spiraling thoughts are normal...for turned only. For Junhui, time passes like it does with humans, fast and with a need to make every day count. Wonwoo is the only person in Mingyu's life that understands how existential being a vampire is. Vernon might beg to differ on that, but Mingyu’s decided he just wants to talk to Wonwoo about it and he can tell Wonwoo likes having someone who understands too. They've somehow gotten closer, able to relate to each other's troubles. 

 

Mingyu’s forgotten what day it is when he wakes up. It’s early, and he’s alone in Wonwoo’s bed. A nauseating smell is coming from down the hall and Mingyu sits up, realizing Junhui’s cooking. He does that sometimes, even though the smell is disgusting. Mingyu likes watching him cook, though. He gets out of bed, scratching at his bare stomach. When he steps into the kitchen, he wants to turn back. 

 

“Nice hair.”

 

Seulgi is sat at the island, next to Wonwoo. She smiles at him, her hand dipping a tea bag in a mug Mingyu knows is Junhui's favourite. Mingyu doesn’t reply, walking over to bury his face against Wonwoo’s shoulder in a very lazy hug. The other's attention is elsewhere, but manages a light head pat. He should’ve put on real pants at least, but the embarrassment doesn’t last. 

 

“Come, Mingyu.”

 

Junhui’s plating food for himself and Seulgi. Mingyu groans, lifting himself off of Wonwoo and dragging his feet to Junhui. He hates this part of the day the most. Everyone agreed to not make him feed, so long as he takes a spoonful of blood whenever Junhui sees fit. 

 

“Is this a game to you?”

 

Mingyu glares at the salad tossing sized spoon. He isn't slick with changing the spoons. Junhui doesn't answer, pouring the blood out. 

 

“Mingyu, you can’t possibly be well on that little of blood.”

 

Seulgi voices her concerns as Mingyu swallows. He scowls, handing the spoon back to Junhui, who shoves the blood bag against his chest. 

 

“He isn’t, but this is all he’ll take.” 

 

Junhui sits down across from Seulgi, stabbing at his food. Mingyu holds the bag, figuring this is Wonwoo's meal. He shrugs once, pulling the stool next to Wonwoo out.

 

“I feel fine.”

 

He ignores Junhui’s scoff, and sits down. His attention now on Wonwoo, toying around with a key and necklace chain. 

 

“How’s your ankle?”

 

Junhui asks, boredly tapping at something on Seulgi’s phone. Mingyu looks at the bag, squeezing it slightly. 

 

“I’m walking, aren’t I?”

 

A few nights ago, Junhui brought up how poorly cgi the  _ Renesmee _ baby in  _ Twilight _ was and Mingyu couldn't remember but defended it, which turned into an argument and then for some reason a bet. Mingyu brought up the clip, lost horribly and was then made to try and balance his way along their apartment building's rooftop. 

 

“Really was hoping you'd fall off the roof, not on.”

 

Junhui laughs, telling Seulgi what happened. Mingyu scowls, setting the blood bag down on the island. He tripped coming off the ledge after successfully walking across it, but that part didn't matter to Junhui. Wonwoo said he sprained it, and Mingyu denied the pain, along with the extra spoonful of blood they tried to give him for it. The swelling went down the next day and he only had to suffer through Junhui’s snide remarks of him being a  _ klutzy human _ since. 

  
  


“What are you making?”

 

Mingyu scoots closer to Wonwoo, ignoring the other's growing laughter beside them. He rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, breathing in their shared body wash. 

  
  


“So you don’t lose this one.” 

 

Wonwoo lifts the key-now a necklace, up for him. Mingyu sits back, letting the other put it on him. The key is black, with little red bats. He wants to make a  _ Zoey 101 _ reference, but is positive no one in the room would get it.

 

“Yeah, don't bother.”

 

Junhui sobers up and answers outloud. Mingyu glares at him, Wonwoo's face falls.

 

“Is it not practical..?”

 

Wonwoo's hands are at the chain and Mingyu's quick to take hold of them. He kisses Wonwoo's palm, shaking his head.  

 

“It’s great, thank you.”

 

He's grateful for it and tells Wonwoo he most definitely will not throw this one in a fountain. Wonwoo takes his blood bag, smiling with blood stained lips. Mingyu rubs at his neck, just now realizing everyone else is dressed. 

 

“Are we doing something today?”

 

Seulgi puts down her fork, nodding once with a hand shielding her mouth. 

 

“Furniture shopping, I don’t understand how you all can live with this echo.” 

 

Mingyu glances at the living room. They have been here for awhile now, and since the witch is dead, he supposes getting a couch is next on the agenda. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


“You look nice today.”

 

Seulgi looks at Mingyu. She pushes back some hair behind her ear, mumbling a thank you. They're quiet again, having separated from the other two in this  _ Ikea _ . Mingyu sits back on this couch, the back further than he thought as he lets his body slump. Seulgi is usually more outgoing, less stiff when others are around, but when it’s just them she freezes up. He can't feel relaxed either, not when Seulgi can't look at him without staring at his eyes. Even with the contacts in, Mingyu knows she's looking at him like it's her fault he has to wear them in the first place.

 

“Seulgi.”

 

Mingyu sits up, cringing at the noise the leather makes. He watches her bite down on her lip, eyes big as she meets his gaze. 

 

“Really, I'm okay.”

 

Seulgi nods, standing up. Mingyu glances to his side, finding Wonwoo pushing a now filled cart as Junhui walks slowly behind with a potted plant. 

 

“Have you picked a couch out?”

 

Wonwoo stops pushing, plopping down next to Mingyu, just as surprised at how back the couch goes.

 

“Is that what we were supposed to do?”

 

Mingyu smiles, feeling Wonwoo take hold of his hand. Junhui sets the plant down, sighing heavily. 

 

“So that red one then?”

 

Junhui could have at least ignored his thoughts and gone along with it. Mingyu swears he's not allowed fun anymore. He meets Junhui's annoyed gaze, nodding once. 

 

“Great, let's go, the staged rooms are unsettling.”

 

Junhui picks the plant back up, and Mingyu has a hard time believing Junhui's unsettled by interior decor. The other walks ahead, Seulgi pushing the cart while Wonwoo drags Mingyu along. He barely did anything today yet he feels ready for another nap. Wonwoo squeezes his hand, body pressing against his side. Mingyu smiles down at him, pecking his lips once as the two infront ramble on quietly. 

  
  


“You remember Rocky?” 

 

Seulgi asks to Junhui as they pass by a row of sandboxes. Junhui pauses, glancing down at a turtle shaped one before nodding. 

  
  


“We buried him in a pink one of these, didn't we?” 

 

Junhui looks back at her, walking ahead. Wonwoo's interested in their conversation now, Mingyu would rather stare at the stacks of cheap candles. 

 

“Was he your class pet or something?” 

  
  


Wonwoo asks, letting go of Mingyu's hand. They all stop, and Mingyu gets his chance to smell the candles. He understands now why most vampires enjoy aromatherapy, candles and incense smell just as enticing as blood. 

 

“He was our home ec substitute, back when we were in..fourth or six?”

 

Seulgi frowns, leaning on the cart. Junhui sets the plant down, drawn to the set of wine glasses behind him.

 

“I think it was third, anyway we had him for a day and during recess he broke his arm and well..we were kids, and he was our first human.” 

 

Seulgi's cheeks are dusted pink, a hand toying with her necklace. Mingyu is barely listening, but he and Wonwoo both know where this is headed. 

 

 “A lot of us were confused on why he wasn't healing and then someone said he wasn't going to make it.” 

 

Junhui mumbles and Mingyu sets down a candle. He feels Wonwoo's hand at his arm, Junhui's gaze is bored, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

 

“We’d just learned about mercy killings too, it made sense at the time.” 

 

Mingyu makes a face, looking down at Wonwoo wearing a similar one. Seulgi and Junhui walk ahead, already talking about getting swedish meatballs.

  
  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu looks up from his book, watching Junhui continue to channel surf,  unbothered with Mingyu's legs across his lap. 

  
  


“Fucking hell.” 

 

Wonwoo groans, and Mingyu glances at him with a smile. Even though the living room is mostly furnished now, Wonwoo chooses to sit on his bean bag. He's been playing with Mingyu's old DS, and loosing terribly at the new games he went out to buy last week. 

 

“Maybe you should take a break.”

 

Junhui says boredly, eyes glued to the T.V. Wonwoo quietly mocks him, glaring back down at his game. Mingyu wants to laugh, moving his book up to cover his smile. He isn't watching T.V, since Junhui only leaves it on one channel for a few seconds. The book he's reading had his attention this morning, but now all he can do is stare at Junhui's side profile. His face is small, but his nose is kind of big. Junhui's brows knit, he glances at Mingyu. 

  
  


Mingyu's lips are in a thin line, drowning out his embarrassment by yelling the text in his mind. Junhui doesn't make an effort to push him away, slumping down more into the couch. They've been getting along pretty well lately. Aside from the borderline argumentative tones their conversations hold from time to time, he's starting to feel a lot more comfortable being near Junhui. The other doesn't go out as much either, and that makes all of them happier. 

 

Something knocks Mingyu out of his story. He looks up at the front door, the other two not aware of what he's hearing. Junhui's hand is at Mingyu's shin then. He's frowning now and Mingyu just shakes his head, still confused. 

 

“I think someone's here.”

 

He feels uneasy, hands gripping at the pages. It's not Seulgi, he can recognize her by her knock, but this person hasn't and they aren't human.

 

“Who?”

 

Wonwoo asks as Junhui pushes Mingyu's legs off of his lap. Wonwoo makes his way over, sitting down next to Mingyu. Their eyes don’t leave Junhui’s back. Mingyu feels Wonwoo's hand at his back, rubbing circles. the two watch Junhui approach the door. His hand hesitates over the knob before he opens it. They can't see who it is, but Junhui's silence only makes them more curious

  
  


“You two, leave.”

 

Junhui says something else, too quiet to hear. They get up fast, peering over the wall to see. 

 

“No, they can stay.” 

 

Minghao glances at them, sending a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He has a beaten up backpack at his feet, and looks incredibly exhausted. Wonwoo's hand tightens around Mingyu's, stepping more in front of him as they both look to Junhui. He's just as confused as they are, but also on the brink of tears. 

  
  


“Uhm..I need to get out of here.”

 

Minghao says quietly, letting out a shaky laugh. Junhui nods without hesitation and Mingyu blinks at them. Questions of where Minghao's been and if he's okay burn at his throat. 

 

“Okay, okay yeah, we can go.”

 

Junhui has a hand on Minghao’s arm, looking back at them with a stern expression directed at Mingyu, the only one who would need to ask to leave first. There isn't much room to argue, Wonwoo nods and answers for him.

 

“Yeah, that's fine.”

 

He says to Minghao, deciding to give those two time alone. Mingyu is quiet, letting Wonwoo tug him away to their room. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Mingyu quietly asks Wonwoo, closing the door just a crack so he's still able to see Minghao now hugging Junhui.  

 

“If I were to guess, our house?”

 

Wonwoo answers just as quiet. He turns to see Wonwoo pulling out a small suitcase from his closet. 

 

“Where's that..?”

 

Mingyu sits down on the edge of the bed, curious to continue watching the two down the hall. 

 

“Up north.”

 

Wonwoo grabs his sloth stuffed animal from out his pillows, staring at it for a moment before setting it back down. He continues on with giving Mingyu more details about the house, and how he worries if it's still there. Mingyu's too distracted, trying to listen in on what Minghao is telling Junhui. 

  
  


“Gyu..I don't know how long we'll be gone.”

 

Mingyu tears his gaze from the door, unashamed at his peeping. He blinks at Wonwoo now standing at his closet. 

 

“Can't be too long. I mean, he's only got til next week before he has to be in charge, yeah?” 

 

It's still strange to talk about, mainly because ever since the news about her death, they haven't spoken much about the vampire world. With the arrival of Minghao, they've all been thrown back into reality. It's strange but it feels manageable. 

  
  


“Pack for me?”

 

Mingyu flinches, facing Junhui in the doorway. Wonwoo nods, half expecting he'd do so. Junhui nods down the hall before leaving and Mingyu glances back at Wonwoo silently ushering him to follow. He wants to kiss Wonwoo before leaving, but Junhui calls his name. He feels a heavy pull in his stomach walking down the hall. 

  
  


Minghao is sat at the couch, a drink in his hands and the T.V on mute. Junhui stands by the door, staring at him impatiently. Mingyu doesn't know where they're going, he just follows Junhui out. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Mingyu strains his neck looking back at a town's goodbye sign. He knows now they're driving to his house, but he's weirded out. Mingyu was just going to text his mom and then he figured Wonwoo or Junhui would run by his house for him since he doesn't know how to move fast like them. Junhui scoffs, turning down the radio.

 

“You're a bad son.”

 

 Mingyu looks at him confused. Junhui spares him a glance. 

 

“You were going to get up and leave with us just like that? Without even seeing her in person?” 

 

Junhui shakes his head at him in disbelief and Mingyu feels guilt seep into his gut. Things were chaotic and his mom doesn't need to know his location every hour. They make it onto the highway and Mingyu wants to ask Junhui why he even knows the way to Mingyu's house but he figures he must've gotten it from Wonwoo.

 

“He made up a song for your address and kept repeating it until he was at your door.” 

 

Junhui lets out an annoyed huff and Mingyu can only stare ahead at the darkened road. Now isn't the time to scream how cute Wonwoo is. Then again, Mingyu doesn't know how he's supposed to act right now. Junhui doesn't seem upset, but he's tense. The other has stopped paying attention to him, so that doesn't give him anything either. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


They got to Mingyu's house far quicker than they legally should have. He told Junhui to stay in the car, which Junhui responded with a five minute time frame he may or may not be joking about. Mingyu's mom was in the laundry room, shouting back her greetings as he ran up the stairs. Junhui wouldn't leave without him, at least he hopes not.

 

Mingyu grabs clothes without looking, pausing only to wonder if he should bring his swimsuit. Wonwoo mentioned a lake and they're in a heat wave. A knock at his door isn't enough to put a pause on his dilemma. He hears his mom ask what he's doing, and then a small gasp. 

 

“Bubba, your eyes-”

 

His hold on the swimsuit tightens. He's aware of his blinking now as he stuffs into his bag.

 

“Cool, huh? Seokmin um..I was doing a shoot with him. Me and some other kids all had to wear these. Guess I forgot to take ‘em out.”

 

He zips up his bag, lips in a thin line. She laughs then, explaining how caught off guard she was. Mingyu nods curtly at the complement of how the contacts suit him, but looks away first. He can't have her staring so long at them.

 

“Leaving the country?”

 

Her hand touches his arm and that banana candy smell makes his stomach twist. He smiles small, putting his bag on. 

 

“I'm going camping with a few friends for a couple of days. Just wanted to come tell you in person is all.”

 

Mingyu looks at her once, legs feeling numb. She nods after a second, looking at his open drawers. 

  
  


“Who with, Vernon or..?”

 

He blinks at her, watching as she closes them. Five minutes have had to of passed and he starts to sweat.

 

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu clears his throat. “And Junhui and Minghao.”

 

He wipes at his brow when she looks away. 

 

“Minghao? That pretty lab partner from last year, yeah?”

 

His mom gives him a look. He doesn't have the energy to get flustered, so he nods. Mingyu walks past, the air cooling down his forehead as he makes his way down the stairs. 

 

“Who's Junhui?”

 

Mingyu almost slips on the last step. Junhui’s name sounded weird as hell in her voice. 

 

“Wonwoo's cousin.”

 

With both feet safe on level ground, Mingyu feels calmer. His mom hums, then stares at the front door.

 

“Is he here?”

 

Mingyu doesn't get a chance to answer. She's opened the door and knocking on the car window before he can even leave the threshold. Junhui does not treat humans kindly and Mingyu opens his mouth to tell her to get away but stops short, speechless at Junhui getting out of the car. His body language friendly, a hand out to shake hers. Mingyu is cautious, listening to Junhui introduce himself and even apologize for dropping by unannounced. 

 

“Don't worry about it. So camping, huh?”

 

Mingyu stands defensively behind his mom, only smiling when she glances back at him.

 

“Yes, my parents have a cabin up north, I usually go there with a few friends every summer.” 

 

Junhui’s voice sounds like he's trying too hard to be human, and Mingyu's the only one that notices the slight strain in the other's smile at this thought. 

 

“Me and Mingyu have gotten fairly close, so I've invited him..if that's okay with you?”

 

His mom shrugs, laughing once and Mingyu's stomach drops. She's sold, tone chipper like she's speaking to one of his friends.

 

“It's fine, just very sudden.”

 

Junhui makes a face that should be one of mutual empathy for the situation. All Mingyu can see is a fake smile with an equally fake voice. 

 

“It is, I'm sorry about that.” 

 

Junhui glances at him before crossing his arms in front of his chest. Mingyu feels the need to hug his mom back, unsure of what else he could do. 

 

“The cabin was being renovated and they only just finished last week. I've been really eager to go, so when I got the okay from my mom, I rounded up my friends.”

 

A demon. There is no other explanation for how Junhui's behaving. Mingyu has no choice but to learn how to do an exorcism.

 

“Very spontaneous of you.”

 

Junhui's eyes go big, nodding understandably.

 

“Going tonight, yes, but everyone invited has known for a couple of days now.” 

 

He smiles sweetly and Mingyu’s mouth parts.

 

“You don't say.” 

 

His mom turns to give him a look and Mingyu's quick to stop flipping Junhui off by scratching at his cheek. His mom sighs then, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“Well..have fun, stay safe, no hardcore drugs.”  

 

Junhui laughs, earning a smile from her. Mingyu fires off a string of rather impressive insults in his head that Junhui only smiles more at. He takes the stuffed backpack from Mingyu, bidding Mingyu's mom a goodbye before getting back into the car. His mom pulls him down into a hug but Mingyu can only glare at Junhui's profile. 

 

“Bye mom.”

 

Mingyu's voice is barely audible as he leaves her embrace, walking over to the passenger side. They pull out, Junhui waving one last time to her while Mingyu expresses his disgust through a smile. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


The drive up north took longer than Mingyu expected. He knew it'd be a few hours at most, but the sun set and they've been driving on what looks like the same back country road for an half an hour now. The dark forest on either side of them doesn't offer much entertainment, neither does the quiet radio Junhui only turned on so they wouldn't all be sitting in complete silence. Minghao has not spoken since they left. No one has. 

 

Wonwoo isn't even holding his hand, not that Mingyu offered it. In the dark, Mingyu can see the familiarity in his face, and slumps down in his seat knowing they'll be there soon. He has so many questions for Minghao, but at least has enough tact to know most of them aren't appropriate time wise. He has no idea how Minghao mourns, if he even does. He glances at the rear view mirror, startled at Junhui already staring back. 

 

He looks out his window, understanding instantly the warning look Junhui gave him. He won't ask, won't even think about making Minghao talk about what happened, no matter how curious. After a few more minutes, they drive past a campground site's sign. Mingyu's mouth parts. There's no way the people who named this area  _ Crystal Lake, _ had no idea what they were doing. 

 

They pull into a long driveway and Mingyu can make out houses through the trees. They aren't completely isolated, but this isn't like any campground he's been to before. They’ve passed by what looks like actual houses surrounded by trees. This is where well off families have a second vacation home, not some twenty dollar per person squatting in a tent for a weekend. Junhui shuts off the radio, and a small cabin right on the lake comes into view. 

 

He looks past Wonwoo's window to see a dock and just past that a boathouse. Mingyu can think of at least ten horror movies that take place in a location exactly like this. The car stops and without a word, the other's get out. Mingyu's reluctant to open his door, but he does, sticking close to the car as Junhui opens up the trunk. 

 

“Is this it?”

 

He gives the cabin a once over. It looks fine, in need of some paint and one of the windows is cracked, but that's not the reason Mingyu's trying to get back into the locked car. 

  
  


“Sorry it's not a penthouse, but it's a roof over our heads-"

 

The trunk shuts, and Junhui stares at him, keys in his hand. Mingyu gives up, looking around the surrounding trees.

 

“Fuck that, I'm not staying here.”

 

He shakes his head, not bothering to look at Wonwoo stepping towards him with their bags.

 

“I already said it's fine, we'll probably just need to kill some dust bunnies and turn on the power.” 

 

Junhui's glaring now. Mingyu glances at the house, everyone having paused to stare at him.

 

“Please, isn't there somewhere else we can go?” 

 

Everyone remains silent, wearing similar confused expressions. Mingyu scoffs, not believing this.

 

“Guys, come on-it's a literal  _ Cabin In The Woods _ . I'm not staying here long enough for the zombies and drug induced hookups to start.”

 

Minghao looks away first, walking towards the front porch.

 

“Drug induced hookups doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Junhui winks at him, carefully following Minghao.

 

“Yeah, until someone gets their head sawed off.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, taking his bag from Wonwoo, a scowl on his face. 

 

“Mingyu, we're all stronger than any druggie zombies out there, we'll be fine.”

 

Wonwoo smiles at him, squeezing his arm once before heading up. Mingyu adjusts his hold, shaking his head. He doesn't have the energy to correct, deciding to just have Wonwoo watch the movie some other time. It’s safe to say no one is taking him serious and on a good day Mingyu wouldn't either. Junhui's stepped inside first, coming out just as fast without his bag. 

 

“Okay yeah, there's firewood but I'd rather have electricity.” 

 

Junhui holds a hand out to Wonwoo, who seems to get what he's asking for. He opens his suitcase and hands Junhui a flashlight. Minghao's leaning against the doorway, almost looking bored. Junhui passes him, voice quiet and a hand at Mingyu's arm.

 

“Take him inside, please.” 

 

He says to Wonwoo and then Mingyu's being dragged along to the side of the cabin. He doesn't mind, wanting to get a perimeter of the place anyway. The ground is uneven, tall grass wet  and Junhui apparently doesn't need the flashlight, handing it to Mingyu. There are so many trees, the light passing through them is messing with his eyes. Mingyu stumbles, earning an annoyed look from Junhui. Mingyu frowns at him, steps falling behind the other as he quickly shines the light at the trees again.

 

“There's the circuit breaker.” 

 

Junhui points ahead of them, Mingyu shines the light along the cabin wall. Sure enough there it is and he frowns.

 

“Isn't it a safety hazard to put these outside?”

 

He asks, but junhui doesn't answer. Mingyu stays back a little, watching Junhui open the box and flip some switches. Bats pass over them and Mingyu wants to go inside.

 

“Let there be light.”

 

There are outdoor lights hidden around the roof, their shadows casting over the wood. Mingyu switches off the flashlight, able to see more lights turn on inside the cabin. The two turn to leave but Mingyu stumbles again, his eyes landing on a small shed hidden in the trees. Definitely a murder shed. 

 

“Was that yet another movie reference..?”

 

Junhui asks, sounding tired. Mingyu's starting to feel annoyed too, already hurt the longer Junhui glares at him. 

 

“My movie references are endearing. Anyway, I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that.”

 

He's asked Junhui to keep the mind reading to himself, but it's been awhile since Mingyu's actually given a shit.

 

“Show me the off button.”

 

Junhui snaps, walking ahead and leaving him behind. Junhui's being mean and by now he should be used to it. He knows he isn't helping either, but it still hurts. Mingyu turns the flashlight back on, not really in the mood to join the others anymore. Junhui stops just before the porch. He turns to face Mingyu, expression void of annoyance and air heavy around them.

 

It's like they're both waiting for the other to say an apology, but they're both also too stubborn. Mingyu sighs, looking around some more. He starts towards the dock, gaze only on the boat house with Junhui's steps behind him. The lock is broken and rusted, Mingyu pulls down his sleeve, a covered hand pulling open the door.

 

“Boat house...and no boat.”

 

He says disappointingly. Mingyu drops his hand, pointing the light at the dock. 

 

“The lovely family next door has a boat, should we kill them and take it?”

 

His eyes dart to the lit cabin peeking through the trees on their left. Mingyu has a brief thought Junhui meant that as a joke, but he can't be sure.

 

“No, I just...I don't know.”

 

Mingyu looks up, the light shining on some cobwebs. He flinches, stepping away from the boat house. 

 

“You know, I find it funny that someone oh so terrified of a spider in his bathroom, is this eager to do outdoor activities surrounded by millions of bugs.”

 

Junhui says, walking ahead of him back up to the cabin. Mingyu huffs, clicking off the light for good.

 

“ _ Spiders _ , Junhui.” 

 

He catches up with the other, who just rolls his eyes at Mingyu. 

 

 “It's a camping trip, can't we do some camping things?”

 

Mingyu asks, feeling desperate for some normalcy. They stop just before the front door, wood creaking under them. Junhui stares at him, expression serious.

 

“This isn't some vacation. We're here for Minghao.” 

 

Junhui kindly reminds him and Mingyu's left feeling like a child again. Junhui rubs the back of his neck, weight shifting. 

 

“..And I guess also to let you get used to everything.”

 

Mingyu blinks at him, somewhat confused on what that means. 

 

“So...is this like, a vampire training camp..?”

 

Junhui doesn't speak again, opening the door. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


It's nicer inside. A little more rustic than Mingyu figured Junhui would like, but he doesn't know what kind of home decor a younger Junhui was into. The giant buck head above the fireplace is a bit shocking, but he carries on. Minghao's got a fire started, still looking like he’s dissociating, while Junhui toys with an older T.V set. Mingyu drops his bag onto the dusty couch next to Wonwoo's suitcase. He spots the other ducking into the kitchen. 

  
  


“How long’s it been since you two stayed here?” 

 

Mingyu frowns down at the thick layer of dust on the counters. Wonwoo's already on it, standing back up from grabbing a rag under the sink. 

 

“Around four years, mind letting the faucet run for a minute?” 

 

Wonwoo gets started on wiping down the counter, probably just to have something to do. Mingyu does as told, switching on the sink. A strange creaking noise fills their ears, the two look at each other, but then water comes out, easing their nerves. Junhui steps around the corner, a blood bag in his hand. Mingyu glares at it.

 

“Put this in the fridge, please.”

  
  


His glare disappears, Wonwoo holds it out to him and Mingyu begrudgingly nods. He gets as far as opening the fridge door before something catches his eye. On the counter, between the fridge and microwave are a small bundle of polaroids, face down.

 

“Junhui..?”

 

He calls out, staring down at the first photo. Junhui sighs loudly, a cabinet door shuts.

 

“What now?”

 

Mingyu turns, still staring down at the young girl's laughing face. 

 

“Thought this was your guy’s house.”

 

He stays still, now meeting Junhui's gaze.

 

“It is.”

 

Junhui states, patience short with Mingyu. He holds up the photo, not missing the way Wonwoo's eyes widen.

 

“Who’s this?” 

 

Junhui glances at the photo, then to Mingyu. He looks away, knuckles tapping once at the counter. 

 

“No clue.”

 

Mingyu's hand closes tightly around the blood bag. He doesn't speak, watching as Wonwoo holds the dirtied rag still in his hands. Mingyu's gaze moves from Junhui to the girl. She looks around their age, maybe younger and Mingyu can't stop his mind from imagining terrible things. Wonwoo steps towards the sink, shutting off the water. 

 

“It’s nothing to get upset over, we needed a safe place to stay, so I just..took this one.”

 

Junhui tells him, but Mingyu knows the other is reluctant to say anything more. Anger builds in his gut, he can't look at Wonwoo, or Minghao who's now stood behind Junhui, curious about the sudden hostility in the air. 

 

“What happened to the bodies?”

 

He's assuming she wasn't alone, well, hoping. Junhui scoffs then, and Mingyu clenches his jaw, staring ahead.

 

“What are you wanting me to say? That the corpses are tied up in the basement?”

 

Junhui crosses his arms in front of his chest, brow quirked. He isn't taking this conversation serious. The polaroids slip out of Mingyu's hand.

 

“Are they..?”

 

His throat closes, vision getting blurry. Junhui's mouth parts, unable to spew more bullshit fast enough to calm Mingyu down.

 

“I- this place doesn't even have a basement, Mingyu.”

 

Junhui puts out and Wonwoo casts a weary glance in Mingyu's direction. 

 

“But you did kill them?”

 

How many victims, is what he really wants to ask, too afraid to look at the other pictures. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes, fingers digging into the blood bag so hard he hopes it pops. He doesn't know why he asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Were they a family?”

 

His voice is more stable, having taken a breath. He looks at Junhui, seeing the other avoiding his gaze, looking irritated now.

 

“No, just a bunch of kids our age.”

 

Mingyu laughs then, unable to stop himself.

 

“You are a literal slasher film.”

 

The others are looking at him now. Mingyu can't think about anything other than the scream of kids he never knew. 

 

“So where are their bodies?”

 

He’s getting angrier, gaze defiant against Junhui's. 

 

“Decomposing somewhere ..? It was years ago.”

 

Mingyu’s had enough.

 

“I am not staying in this haunted-"

 

Junhui cuts him off, waving a hand in the air.

 

“Ghosts don't exist, stop being dramatic.”

 

Mingyu steps forward, hands feeling numb.

 

“Why can't ghosts exist when vampires fucking do!?”

 

He throws the blood bag down, seeing the two by Junhui momentarily distracted by it. Junhui steps closer to him, his eyes looking darker.

 

“Why are you getting so worked up over this?”

It's the same tone he used for the boy he killed during Mingyu's first feeding. Mingyu blinks at him, lost on how Junhui still doesn't get the issue. 

  
  


“Do you feel any remorse for your victims? Are you capable of feeling empathy for humans at all!?”

 

He yells in Junhui's face. Mingyu's lips are thin, fangs uncomfortable in his mouth. For a brief moment, Junhui's eyes are as black as his own, but then the usual brown looks away from him. 

 

“I can't do it anymore. ” 

 

Junhui tiredly says to Wonwoo. The other opens his mouth and Mingyu watches the conflict on Wonwoo's face as he glances between the two. Wonwoo looks down, away from Mingyu. Junhui scoffs.

 

“He doesn't want to feed, doesn't see it  _ morally right _ to kill the asshole that caused all this. He does nothing but sleep so he can take a break from being scared of his own reflection and yet..I'm the one  _ always _ at fault.” 

 

Mingyu backs up against the counter. He stares at Wonwoo, stomach dropping at his expression. What Junhui's saying isn't false, and Wonwoo's continued silence begins to hurt. Junhui sighs heavily, and Mingyu glances at Minghao.

 

“How much longer are we supposed to sit back and let him pretend he's still human?” 

 

Junhui's voice sounds far away. Minghao looks at Mingyu, and it's clear that even with his long break from them, he thinks this too. Mingyu frowns, watching as Wonwoo turns away from them, picking up the fallen blood bag. Junhui turns to Mingyu then, his gaze lowered.

 

“I did not forget what you asked, but we can't baby him any longer, he is going to die.” 

 

He meets Junhui's gaze, too angry to feel remorse for any of the pain Junhui's been putting up with from him. As if on cue, Mingyu becomes aware of the dull ache in his gut. It's starting to burn now at the faint mint smell nearby, that he can only guess who it's coming from.

  
  


“You can smell them right now, can't you?”

 

Junhui's body is closer, leaning in to basically sneer at him. Mingyu remains staring at his shoes. He shakes his head, wanting to push Junhui away but afraid to move knowing he'd go straight into holding his gut. It hurts more today, and Mingyu's just now remembering Junhui didn't make him feed this morning. A cold hand cups his chin, making him look up. 

 

“Then why have your eyes changed?”

 

His vision blurs, the burning in his throat pushed down from the blood inside his lip as his fangs dig in more. 

 

“That's enough.”

 

Wonwoo's hand is at Junhui's arm, pushing him back lightly. Mingyu looks down, willing his fangs away but having trouble with the trembling in his legs. Minghao says something quiet, only to Junhui as the other's shoes leave his view completely. He looks up, seeing the other two drawn back in the kitchen doorway, Wonwoo standing in front of him, separating Mingyu. 

 

He's been doing that a lot lately, shielding Mingyu from Junhui as if Junhui is a danger to him. Wonwoo turns to look at him then, and Mingyu lets go of his anger, wanting to feel Wonwoo's arms around him. Junhui's still listening to whatever Minghao's whispering to him. Wonwoo holds up the blood bag, his gaze pleading.

 

“I can't.”

 

Mingyu grimaces, feeling like a child at Junhui's annoyed sigh. Wonwoo's hand holds his, placing the bag on this palm.

 

“It’ll get better.”

 

Mingyu looks around at them, the bag feeling warmer than before.

 

“Is that really true? You’re not all fucking with me?”

 

He's desperate and Wonwoo seems lost for an answer and Junhui isn't looking at him.

 

“I don't think we really have a say.”

 

Minghao almost smiles, hand around Junhui's as he drags the other away, leaving Wonwoo alone to deal with this. Mingyu supposes that makes sense, those two grew up on blood. He lifts himself up onto the counter, his hands gripping at the edge. The two are further away by the sound of a door closing. Mingyu sighs, looking down at the grimy floors. 

  
  


“You okay?” 

 

A hesitant hand touches his knee. Mingyu looks up, not quite ready to meet Wonwoo's gaze. He stops himself from shrugging, giving a small nod instead.

 

“Not like I'm gonna cry from one more fight with him.” 

 

Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, hating the hurt on the other's face. It's a lie, Mingyu really does want to cry, but that'll only worsen Wonwoo's mood.

 

“I'm sorry..I thought letting you go at your own pace would be best.” 

 

Wonwoo steps away from him. Mingyu doesn't want to be alone here, he shakes his head.

 

“Don't worry about it.” 

 

He smiles when Wonwoo looks at him. His face is calmer, and Mingyu knows that Wonwoo may not stop feeling guilty right away, but he's going to let this go for now because Mingyu is.

 

“You really do need to feed.”

 

Wonwoo cautiously mentions. Mingyu lets the back of his head press against the upper cabinets. It takes a moment, but he nods, feeling tired of the hunger pains. 

 

“It tastes so bad.”

 

He whines and Wonwoo just hums, closing the distance. His hands are at Mingyu's thighs then, making Mingyu pick his head up, looking down at Wonwoo standing in between his legs. 

 

“Once you're used to it and your body adjusts..” Wonwoo's hands smooth up his thighs and Mingyu’s gaze is glued to his lips.  “It'll start to taste good, promise.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles up at him and for a moment, Mingyu forgets what they're talking about. That is until Wonwoo's holding up the blood bag to his face and Mingyu feels himself scowl.

 

“It smells nice..?”

 

Wonwoo shakes the bag slightly and Mingyu sighs. He hates how misleading this all is. Blood smells good but it tastes awful. The pain in his gut is just as bad, if not worse though. 

 

“Okay.”

 

He huffs out. Wonwoo smiles bigger, leaning in to press a quick peck to Mingyu's lips before stepping out of the way. Mingyu rolls his eyes, hopping off the counter. He looks down at the bag, not knowing how to open it. 

 

“Give it here.”

 

Wonwoo’s voice sounds better as he takes the bag. A pity filled smile is thrown at Mingyu's hopeless expression. Mingyu leans against the counter, watching as Wonwoo takes out a mug from the cupboard. Wonwoo brings the bag up to his mouth, teeth biting at the edge. Mingyu wants to laugh, he could've done that. Wonwoo's pouring the blood into the glass and Mingyu doesn't have the nerve to complain that the mug might've been dirty.

 

“It'll help-drinking it, I mean.” Wonwoo pushes the mug towards him, holding the empty bag to his chest. “Out of a glass seems less scary.” 

 

Mingyu nods small. He still knows it's blood, so it doesn't really matter what he drinks it out of. He keeps quiet, appreciating Wonwoo's gesture. The red liquid stands out from the white mug and Mingyu gets a really dumb but maybe genius idea. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Wonwoo asks him. Mingyu starts searching the cabinets. He finds what he's looking for on top of the microwave. Ignoring the horrible thing he found here before, Mingyu picks up the only seasoning without mold. 

 

“Making it taste better.”

 

He must be committing a great offense, because Wonwoo scrunches his nose and retreats back into the living room area. Mingyu takes a sip, eyes widening. It tastes fine, still like awful blood, but bearable. Mingyu’s never been more grateful for  _ Tajín _ in his life. 

 

“How is it?”

 

Wonwoo's sat at the couch, watching amused as Mingyu sits down in a chair, holding the mug with both hands.

 

“Still pretty bad..just seasoned now.” 

 

He takes a sip and Wonwoo relaxes at the calm expression Mingyu has on after swallowing. Wonwoo wants to smile, but his mind is racing. He stares into the fire Minghao built, not knowing how to tend to it. Mingyu liking blood and feeding regularly is the goal, but what will he do once Mingyu develops a thirst for it. It was easy to get drunk off blood when he developed his thirst, also when he killed the most.  

  
  


“Mingyu-”

 

Wonwoo sits up, hearing the door to their right open. Before Junhui comes into view, he sees Mingyu move in the corner of his eye. Mingyu's tilted the mug, downing the rest like a shot and Wonwoo watches in horror as Mingyu stands, a hand at the back of his mouth.

  
  


“I..I need to lie down.”

 

He says quietly, avoiding Junhui and Minghao's gazes. Wonwoo already knows why Mingyu did this, he didn't want Junhui to see, didn't want to hear whatever instigating comment Junhui would have meant as a compliment. Wonwoo stands, pulling Mingyu's arm over his shoulders and guiding the other down the hall.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“That was stupid.”

 

Wonwoo huffs, letting Mingyu fall back onto the bed. Mingyu laughs, agreeing as he presses his hands to his eyes. Wonwoo bends down, taking off the other's shoes. Mingyu sits up on his elbows, listening to Wonwoo sigh. 

 

“‘S fine, just a little dizzy.”

 

The usual bubbly feeling is in his chest. He means that as an apology but he can tell he's smiling. Wonwoo sits down at his side, looking at him disappointedly. Mingyu pouts, still feeling angry with Junhui and now at his own idiocracy. Wonwoo’s hand is at his cheek, and Mingyu reluctantly meets his gaze. 

  
  


“Want to sleep it off..?”

 

Wonwoo words it as a question but his expression makes Mingyu sober up. He doesn't want to stay with Mingyu to wait this out. Wonwoo's quick to read his gaze, moving his hand to Mingyu's own.

 

“I think a nap will make you less grumpy.” 

 

He teases Mingyu with a smile, leaning down. Mingyu opens his mouth to argue, but lets Wonwoo peck his lips instead. Sleep does sound nice, but the location isn't comfortable for him. Wonwoo dragged him to this bedroom and Mingyu's too dizzy to ask which dead kid it belonged to. He'd rather stay awake and ride this high out, but he can tell through Wonwoo's smile that he should do what the other wants. It's probably best for everyone if Mingyu passes out for a few hours. 

 

“You don't have to stay with me.” 

 

Wonwoo blinks down at him, giving a delayed nod. They're okay, they just need a small break. Mingyu lays down, shifting onto his side. He stares ahead at the curtained window, feeling Wonwoo card through his hair. 

  
  


“Goodnight, Mingyu.”

 

His eyes are heavy, feeling the gentle press of Wonwoo's lips against his temple as his mind shuts down. 

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Mingyu turns onto his side, feeling the need to get under the covers but he isn’t sure he can do that without imagining the ghost of whoever’s bed he’s lying in glaring at him. He woke up hours ago, but pretended to still sleep when Wonwoo had checked in on him. The rest of the cabin is silent, Mingyu checks his phone, seeing that it's almost one and his battery is about to die. He sits up, deciding now to face everyone. 

 

There’s a door across from his, but Mingyu can’t tell who’s in it. He wanders down the hall, coming out into the empty living room. Everyone seems to be in their own rooms. He stands still, not really wanting to meet anyone now. He takes out his phone again, the black screen staring up at him.

 

Mingyu tosses the useless thing onto the couch, positive that he forgot the charger. His flashlight from earlier is on the side table, Mingyu glances at the front door. The woods are scarier at night, but maybe he should take what Wonwoo said as fact, he should be able to defend himself against anything out there. The front door creaks when he opens it, he steps out onto the porch with the outdoor lights providing some comfort. His steps are loud against the gravel and this night adventure is put to a stop immediately when Mingyu's eyes land on the car.

 

The trunk is open, a pair of beaten up converse barely touching the gravel. Mingyu steps closer, trying not to think when Junhui looks up from his phone. It's awkward, not just because of who it is, but Mingyu isn't sure if he's interrupting something. 

  
  


“You can sit.” 

 

Junhui motions to the spot next to him and Mingyu panics for an excuse. He doesn't want to make the other mad, but keeps some distance between them as he sits down. Mingyu keeps his hands on his lap, feeling like he's being punished more than anything.

  
  


“Do you want to know how many people I've killed?”

 

Mingyu's lips are thin, meeting Junhui's gaze. He said it so calmly, and Mingyu relaxes at the thought of Junhui giving him an option. He hesitates, but nods like a child, knowing his curiosity isn't something he can easily ignore. 

  
  


“Less than Wonwoo.” 

 

His eyes widen, staring at Junhui expecting the other to give him an amused smirk, but Junhui just nods, looking ahead.

  
  


“The amount we've fed on is where I take first place, but actually killing..”

  
  


Junhui trails off, his phone now still in his hand.

  
  


“Where the blood came from wasn't something I thought about as a child, like how you don't think about all the animals killed for your families dinner.” 

 

Mingyu looks away, frowning at the trees. It makes sense but feels unreal. 

 

“Parents usually hunt for their kids, until they're old enough to do it themselves, I think I was ten, my first time. Personally, I was taught to kill only when necessary, but..a vampire's definition of necessary is different than a human's.” 

 

Junhui laughs under his breath and Mingyu has trouble finding what's funny about that. Junhui is quiet then, for a moment the two just stare ahead, used to each other's presence. 

  
  


“I’m fully capable of feeling for humans, but I don't have empathy for my food.”

  
  


Mingyu looks at him, feeling a knot in his gut. He glances away, nodding small.

 

“Even with that mindset, I still find myself focusing in on their fear, anger, sometimes remorse as I feed..makes the blood taste funny though, so I prefer to put them to sleep first.” 

 

Junhui places his phone between them. Mingyu can't look him in the eye. 

 

“I'm sorry.” His voice is small, hands fumbling on his lap. “I just..say whatever without any thought.”

 

Or thinking that Junhui has feelings too, Mingyu silently adds. 

 

“I know.”

 

Junhui laughs like everything's okay between them.

 

“Asshole.”

 

Mingyu smiles, choosing to believe everything is.

 

“I'm sorry too. I'm not good under stress, but I shouldn't be taking anything out on you. You shouldn't have even been this involved with me.”

 

His serious tone makes Mingyu unable to say anything. It's hard to think about anything with Junhui this close. Mingyu really wants to be alone with his thoughts, but he's getting used to the exposure. 

 

“Do you know any?”

 

Junhui asks suddenly, motioning up at the sky. Mingyu looks away from him, squinting up.

 

“Uh...is that the little dipper?”

 

It's the only one he knows but he's pretty sure it isn't visible here.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Junhui shrugs, Mingyu frowns at him.

 

“You don't know?”

 

He was the one who made it seem like he knew. Junhui just shrugs again, making a face.

 

“Just making conversation.” 

 

Mingyu almost scoffs. The confidence Junhui has is really misleading. He wants to understand him more.

  
  


“Why'd you leave home?”

 

How invasive the question is only registers in Mingyu's mind after Junhui looks at him.

 

“Privacy really isn't your forte.”

 

Mingyu scowls, gesturing to the air.

 

“It's after midnight.”

 

He tries to cover up his rudeness, but Junhui looks more confused.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Mingyu’s mind blanks. He coughs once, looking away.

 

“After midnight is when you talk about deep shit.”

 

He mumbles, realizing how stupid he sounds. Junhui's still staring.

 

“If I wanted to talk about deep shit I'd just do it no matter the time.”

 

Junhui states and Mingyu wants to say he's missing the point, but he himself doesn't know what that point even is. 

 

“Please? I don't want to go in yet.” 

 

He resorts to begging. It's true though, his phone is dead and he isn't prepared to face Wonwoo. Junhui seems to actually contemplate telling him, but then he looks ahead, expression blank. Mingyu chews nervously at his lip, regretting asking. Junhui sighs then, a hand at the back of his neck.

 

“I guess.. one day I just couldn't do it anymore.” 

 

Junhui can sense Mingyu's confusion before the other can ask him what he means. He really doesn't want to talk about this, but the other's looking at him with big eyes, he can't stop now.

 

“The pressure pureblood families are under was always strange to me. There's no guarantee any of us would come into power and yet these adults, the way they'd look at me..and then their children would too..jealousy for a status I had no choice being born into.”

 

Mingyu's quiet, but Junhui's too lost in his head to pay attention.

 

“Minghao had it even worse, but unlike him, I couldn't ignore how others thought of me.”

 

He says quietly, vision losing focus.

 

“Around thirteen is when the other kids found out I could feel emotions. See, I can turn it off most of the time, but if the feelings are strong enough and we're constantly close by like in a classroom, I can't control it. They loved to blame everything wrong in their lives on me, didn't help that I actually paid attention in class either. Not that I was able to feel proud of myself when everything I accomplished was only ever looked at like it was handed to me.”

 

He closes his eyes for a moment, willing the hoarseness in his voice to go away. He looks up at the sky, briefly figuring out this new fixation about stars isn't his but Wonwoo's and the other having found an astronomy book in the room Mingyu was in. Junhui smiles small.

 

“When I became friends with Wonwoo, everything I did seemed like magic to him.” 

 

Mingyu's looking at him now, and Junhui wants to go in, but he knows that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Mingyu. Junhui leans back, his arms supporting him.

 

“That world's changed since I left. Minghao tried to tell me, but I wouldn't believe it until I saw for myself...they're more open with who they hate now. Encounters like the one we had with Nayeon, did not happen when I was a kid. They’re even more open to humans too, but that's most likely not by choice.” 

 

Junhui sounds bitter, but Mingyu can't tell which part. 

 

“So it was like a whole other world?”

 

Junhui hums, scooting back into the car.

 

“Still is in some parts. I mean hell, my great grandparents sleep in coffins.”

 

He laughs at Mingyu's face, shifting to sit cross legged. 

 

“It’s comforting to some, but I'm claustrophobic. Actually, a lot of human vampire stereotypes are superstitions to the older generations. If you throw a sack of rice to my great uncle, he’s stupid enough to start counting them.” 

 

Junhui listens to Mingyu's thoughts, amused at how quickly he understood that. He knew Mingyu was well versed in this subject, but it's still fun to listen to a human's viewpoint.

 

“What about running water and garlic or even mirrors, was that ever real?”

 

Mingyu asks, his voice light and Junhui ready for these questions. He knew Mingyu would have them again, he just didn't think it'd be him answering. 

 

“Total fiction. I'm not even sure how they were spread.” 

 

He bites down on his lip, holding back a laugh from Mingyu's disappointment. Junhui sighs exaggerated, barely glancing at him.

 

“Bats though, well any animal really, that's...left for debate.”

 

Mingyu perks up, and Junhui can't hide his smile.

 

“So that one's true?”

 

Junhui shrugs, sitting up as he grabs his phone, needing something to hold onto.

 

“Well, I've never known of anyone who could, and neither have my great grandparents. There isn't any proof, but there's also nothing that says no one has.”

 

Mingyu's satisfied with that answer, but Junhui can feel more questions coming.

 

“Okay, what about..flying?”

 

He takes a breath, masking a laugh. 

 

“Levitation if you practice.”

 

Mingyu's expression is calm, nodding once as his thoughts go to Wonwoo.

 

“Wonwoo can do that.”

 

Junhui hums, remembering through Mingyu, how Wonwoo appeared in his bedroom.

 

“He can get up places but he needs help coming down.”

 

Mingyu seems confused on that, but he lets it go just as fast. 

 

“What about your thing?”

 

Junhui looks at him, caught off guard by how suddenly the attention went back to him.

 

“Which one?”

 

It's impossible for him not to fuck with Mingyu. The other blinks at him, thoughts moving fast, wondering how many things Junhui can do. 

 

“The empath thing, only you can do that, right?”

 

Junhui tries not to feel flattery over Mingyu's assumption. He shakes his head.

 

“My mom can too, I probably got it from her.”

 

He has no idea if that's how it works. Minghao told him his father was faster than most vampires, but Minghao's ability is too great in comparison. Mingyu's thoughts shift to family and Junhui's amusement for the conversation runs stale. 

 

“Your fangs..did you have them as a kid?”

Junhui tries not to let his discomfort show as he nods. 

 

“I was born with them.”

 

Mingyu doesn't notice the change in tone, too far gone with uncovering anything he can about that world.

 

“So when you were losing baby teeth, you lost those too?”

 

He asks almost snorting at the image. Junhui's ears feel warm, nodding once.

 

“My mom has them in one of her jewelry boxes.”

 

Mingyu sits up, leaning towards him.

 

“Mine does too! I mean, not fangs but..what else can you do?”

 

He covers up the excited outburst with another question but Junhui can only stare at him for a moment. He doesn't feel like talking anymore. 

 

“I'm good at checkers.”

 

Mingyu's eyes stay lit, not even registering Junhui's boredness. 

 

“Can you walk on ceilings? What about magic?”

 

The questions feel overwhelming on top of all the vampire media filtering through Mingyu's thoughts. 

 

“I'm  _ really _ good at checkers.”

 

Mingyu slumps down, clicking his tongue as he sits back. Junhui almost laughs again, but sobers up, listening as Mingyu’s thoughts travel to his own lacking abilities. He regrets what he said, knowing Wonwoo was right in waiting for Mingyu himself to want to learn things. Junhui prefers that than Mingyu knowing how far behind he is compared to other turned like Wonwoo had also gone through. 

 

“I..don't know what you'll be able to do, or how soon. You're different than Wonwoo. You've already surpassed him in a lot of things.”

 

Junhui tells him honestly, hating how it sounds, but it's the truth. 

 

“Like what?”

 

Mingyu’s looking at him, feeling a hint of distrust towards Junhui, fully believing the other is just trying to make him feel better. Junhui looks away first, watching bats flying through the trees.

 

“Wonwoo couldn't smell the differences in human's blood until months after he was feeding. Same with distinguishing vampires from humans. Everything just smelled the same to him, but you've been doing it from the start.”

 

There are more, but he has a feeling telling Mingyu would freak him out. He's just not used to this, and isn't able to be as patient and understanding Wonwoo is wishing him to be. 

 

“During Wonwoo's first year, I didn't know he wasn't  _ ‘normal’ _ , not until I spoke with others and their turned. He's worked hard, is capable of almost everything any other at his age can do, but he's still not quite where he should be, especially with defending himself.”

 

Junhui knows the last part is his fault. He hated learning how to fight in school, hated being one of the best, but he knows Wonwoo needs to know and so will Mingyu. 

 

“It's different for everyone, yeah?”

 

Mingyu's shoulder bumps his and Junhui gives a delayed nod, not knowing when he got so close.

 

“It is..I just wish I could've made him strong from the start.”

 

That's the only other regret he has with turning Wonwoo. When they were kids, and Wonwoo saw how strong he was, Junhui had given him false hope. He knew Wonwoo wanted to be strong, wanted to feel as indestructible as Junhui, but he didn't ask to be turned. 

  
  


“How is he..?”

 

Mingyu's voice is quiet, thoughts only of Wonwoo and how the two haven't really spoken much about him since Mingyu became the prominent focus in their lives. Junhui takes a breath, rubbing at the back of his neck. He really shouldn't tell Mingyu anything, force those two to talk it out amongst themselves instead, but it's hard saying no. 

 

“Worried. About you mostly..he wants to be there for you...wants to teach you, show you what you could do, but he doesn't think he's capable.”  

 

It's too easy saying Wonwoo's thoughts out loud. Mingyu nods, gaze empty ahead.

 

“Do you know if his brother is okay?”

 

The unpredictability in Mingyu's thoughts really irritates Junhui. He should've seen this topic coming, it's just a given every time Wonwoo's well being is brought up.

 

“The only time I've thought about those people is when he does.”

 

He tells Mingyu harshly, not meaning to come off that way. Wonwoo has no desire to be in his brother's life, he just wants to know if he's okay. Junhui's been meaning to check for him, but he knows if he goes there, he won't be able to stop himself from slaughtering Wonwoo's parents, something the other has explicitly told him he isn't allowed to do. Mingyu's calmness remains undisturbed, and Junhui hates how used to his behaviour Mingyu is. 

 

“Thank you..for taking interest in him.” 

 

Junhui looks at him, seeing the redness of his ears and deciding it's best to not say anything back. They should go back inside now, he wants to check in on Minghao and Wonwoo's getting too absorbed into that book. 

 

“What are your parents like?”

 

The question is harmless, void of any weight it should have because Mingyu just doesn't know anything about him. 

 

“They're my parents.”

 

Junhui shrugs off the nasty look Mingyu gives him. Junhui resists the urge to groan. It's really best to just give in.

 

“I don't really get along with my dad, but my mom, she-” 

 

He has to pause, annoyed at how Mingyu's hanging onto each word. 

 

“Uhm..she's great. She really is.” 

 

There isn't much else he's wanting to say. Junhui's voice sounds off and his stomach feels funny but he can't shut up.

 

“A few months before I left, I shut her out completely because..well I don't really remember why.”  

 

He wants to laugh but it feels wrong. He's overshared and hates the way Mingyu's looking at him. 

 

“Shouldn't you be able to go back home now?” 

 

Mingyu's really annoying. Junhui shakes his head, feeling uncomfortable. It would be safe, but he was never really concerned about his own safety when going back there. 

 

“I left without saying anything, and she has to know I'm okay, but I don't think it's right to face her again.”  

 

Mingyu's pity isn't as irritating as he thought it'd be. Junhui's more confused than anything, trying to figure out what is keeping him here talking about this.

 

“I have a brother too, but he was just a kid when I left..there's a good chance he doesn't remember me.”

  
  


Junhui smiles this time. He doesn't feel much thinking about his family. His bond with his dad wasn't ever properly formed as a child, his brother was too young for them to have any conversation and most siblings don't acknowledge each other until much later in life anyway. His mom is the only one he feels anything thinking about. Junhui blinks at the ground, paying attention to Mingyu who's been staring.

 

“What?”

 

He can't hear anything. Mingyu looks away, shrugging once with a stupid grin on his face and Junhui is hit with large amounts of disgust. Junhui looks at him, offended.

 

“You like me sounding  _ human _ ?”

 

Junhui bites back a smile, watching as Mingyu quickly registers his disgust.

 

“Oh-come off it, you know what I meant.” 

 

He waves Junhui away, and Junhui can only nod. He doesn't actually know what Mingyu meant, even with being able to read his thoughts, but that doesn't stop the other from continuing thinking about this. Junhui glances at his shoes, listening to Mingyu find amusement in how beaten up they are compared to his own same pair. There's a comfortable air covering them now, it makes Mingyu feel warm. His smile lessens, a frown replacing it.

 

“Why am I..?” 

 

The ache is faint, but it'll grow soon. Mingyu's hand is at Junhui’s arm, pulling at his sleeve. Junhui looks away from the sky, meeting Mingyu’s gaze. 

 

“You didn't drink enough to feel full, it's normal.” 

 

Mingyu nods once, feeling Junhui’s hand rest on top of his for a second before he lifts it off of him. 

 

“I didn't..” Mingyu didn't see any more blood bags besides the one Wonwoo brought, probably meant for himself. He looks at Junhui, hope dying in his eyes. Junhui bites down on his lip, shaking his head. 

 

“We'll go tomorrow and get some.”

 

He reassures Mingyu but Mingyu can't wait that long. Junhui sits up more, his body going stiff as a wave of pain hits them both. 

 

“It hurts.”

 

Mingyu holds his stomach, eyes watering. Junhui sucks in a breath, shifting closer. Mingyu's body is getting more used to blood, his tolerance for the hunger pains is very low now. Junhui pushes up his sleeve.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Junhui holds out his arm, and Mingyu looks down at it, mind moving fast to connect the dots. 

 

“Isn't this a bit..?”

 

Mingyu knows going off of books and movies doesn't matter, but drinking from another vampire is always seen as wrong in them.  Junhui raises a brow, wondering where Mingyu's going with this. 

 

“I mean, have you done this before?”

 

Stupid question. Junhui gives him a look.

 

“You're asking me that?”

 

Junhui laughs under his breath, glancing away. Mingyu just knows his cheeks are red for the first time in awhile. 

 

“Mingyu, it's fine. Wonwoo loves doing this.”

 

Mingyu stares at him. Wonwoo's never talked about that before. How often does he do this and why would he love it? Is feeding off another vampire somehow better than a human or is it because it's Junhui? Mingyu closes his eyes once, letting out a pained sigh.

 

“He rarely does it, just hurry.”

 

Junhui urges him and Mingyu has to remember Junhui feels what he does. He should hurry and relieve them both of this pain. Only, he isn't sure he can do this. It's like when he would eat an apple as a kid, needing help with the first bite and now he's supposed to be able to do it on his own. He glances up at Junhui, placing his hand under Junhui’s wrist. Junhui doesn't react, Mingyu lets out a heavy sigh, leaning down some. Junhui’s skin smells heavily like lavender here, but also that same sweet smell. 

 

He can't connect the scent of Junhui's blood to anything else he knows. He keeps his eyes trained on the gravel, lips brushing up against Junhui’s wrist. It feels weird when his fangs come out faster than usual. Mingyu isn't sure if he'll ever get used to this sensation. It feels like removing a popcorn kernel from your gums, not painful just unpleasant. He tastes Junhui’s skin first, bitter despite the nice smell and Mingyu blames that on the fragrance Junhui uses. 

 

Junhui’s blood enters his mouth slower than that boy's did. Mingyu closes his eyes, feeling a strange buzz hit his head. His grip tightens, breath coming out hard as he swallows. It still tastes like blood..but he's almost used to it now. It's better than the blood from earlier, even without the seasoning. He bites down harder, feeling more blood splash across his tongue. He feels Junhui’s body move, and then Junhui lets out a small noise. Something like a moan caught within a sigh. Mingyu pulls back abruptly.

 

“ _ Ow? _ ”

 

Junhui lowers his arm to his lap and Mingyu just stares at his red face with big eyes. 

 

“You made a weird noise. I thought I hurt you.”

 

He can feel blood dripping down his chin. Junhui rolls his eyes, other hand covering his wrist. 

 

“So you pull out fast?”

 

Mingyu looks away, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have moved so fast. He runs his tongue over his lip, okay with the leftover taste. He feels Junhui move, scooting more into the car.

 

“It's fine, Mingyu..”

 

Mingyu takes a breath, looking at Junhui. He's leaning back, body slumped with his head pressing against the window. Junhui’s eyes are closed and the fear that Mingyu's killed him weighs heavy on his mind.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Junhui sighs, sparing him a glance. He sits up more, eyes slow to open, but they do. Mingyu swallows again, stomach pains not giving him a rest. 

 

“Junhui..” 

 

He says his name short of a whine.  The two look at eachother, Junhui already knowing what Mingyu's wanting.

 

“Go ahead.”  

 

Mingyu leans in closer, hands at Junhui’s collar. He gets as far as undoing one button before Junhui’s hand is over his and Mingyu remembers he didn't ask if this was okay. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

They don't move. He figured Junhui would have known he was going to do this but Mingyu thought wrong. Junhui’s hand leaves his.

 

“It's okay just, make it clear next time you want me naked.” 

 

Junhui smiles and Mingyu would rather curl up in pain than continue this interaction. He knows by now that Junhui says certain things without meaning them, just to make everything seem less serious. Mingyu would appreciate this habit of Junhui’s more if the things said weren't cringey or irritating. Mingyu takes a breath, eyes glued to Junhui’s shirt as he unbuttons two more. He isn't sure why he's doing this, Junhui’s wrist healed already, he could just bite there again. 

 

Mingyu's fingers brush over Junhui’s collar bone, not noticing Junhui’s sharp intake. He pushes Junhui’s shirt off his shoulder, leaning in closer. Their position is awkward, with Mingyu getting as close as he can without being on top of Junhui. The elder of the two doesn't care, his mind forcefully being occupied with other thoughts and potential excuses to explain what's going to happen if they keep doing this. 

 

Wonwoo's fed on him multiple times within the same day, but the loss of blood isn't what Junhui’s worried about. He's going to react in a way he knows will make Mingyu never want to do this again. Junhui’s mind is betraying him, giving into what his body is feeling and filling his consciousness with fantasies. Mingyu’s skin burns his, breath hot against his neck and it takes a lot of strength on Junhui’s part not to make any noise when Mingyu's lips drag against his skin. His hand grips at Mingyu's arm, eyes clenched shut. He feels the need to tell Mingyu to stop but the moan that builds at the back of his throat as Mingyu bites down makes him stay silent.  

 

Junhui listens as Mingyu swallows, his grip on Mingyu tightening. Junhui knows he's far from losing too much blood, but he still fantasizes what it would be like to be completely drained by Mingyu. He shifts his legs, thighs pressing together. Junhui lets his head hit the back of this window, mouth hanging open as Mingyu continues to feed. He can feel everything Mingyu does, feel himself inside of Mingyu. His head spins, body getting warmer. Junhui opens his eyes, shutting his mouth and cringing at how pathetic he is. He can't be reacting this intensely, he doesn't want to scare Mingyu. 

 

Mingyu will find him disgusting, he'll be uncomfortable seeing Junhui’s current condition. It has to end now. Junhui calmly taps once at Mingyu's arm, he should be full by now. Mingyu doesn't budge.

 

“Enough.”

 

His voice is hoarse, throat feeling dry. Mingyu still doesn't listen and Junhui feels tears prick his eyes. This needs to stop. He pushes at Mingyu roughly, wincing as Mingyu's fangs leave him. Junhui’s neck stings, but only for a moment. Mingyu stares at him, face surprisingly cleaner than Junhui thought it'd be. His breathing is just as rough as Junhui’s but for a different reason. 

 

Mingyu's eyes don't change back and Junhui wants to look away, feeling ashamed as Mingyu's gaze leaves his, traveling lower on his body. Mingyu isn't thinking right now, his body reacting to the blood still creates a drugged like state. Junhui wishes Mingyu would wake up already, he doesn't know why he's still sitting here, readily available when Mingyu decides he wants to fuck the first person he sees.  

 

But he can't move. Mingyu invades his space again, a hand at his cheek and Junhui greedily reacts to the touch. Mingyu leans in, his body so much warmer now and Junhui’s vision blurs as he closes his eyes, kissing Mingyu back. This isn't Mingyu, he isn't fully in control of himself. It’s a rush of warmth that makes you seek out more. Junhui knows it's wrong, but he loses himself in pretending Mingyu wants to touch him like this. 

 

He frowns, knowing his face is wet and his hand is shaking gripping onto Mingyu's arm. His own blood enters his mouth and he parts his lips, letting Mingyu suck on the tender spot his fang had knicked. It's too clumsy to feel good but Junhui can't stop just yet. He feels as drunk as Mingyu. Blood falls down his chin and his breathing is loud as Mingyu's tongue cleans it up, mouth hot against his once more. 

 

Wonwoo's eyes burn in his mind. Junhui's breath is caught in his throat. He's not supposed to kiss Mingyu. No, that isn't it, Wonwoo doesn't want him to kiss Mingyu with uncertainty. He knew, even then, that Junhui isn't sure how he feels. He knew their feelings would get mixed together, and his protectiveness over Mingyu made Junhui distance himself. Junhui still doesn't know, no matter how long he thinks about it, he can't tell which feelings are his own. 

  
  


Mingyu's hand presses against him and Junhui tenses, breaking the kiss. He pushes Mingyu back slightly, just enough to catch his breath. 

 

“You should be full now.” 

 

Junhui closes his eyes, hating how weak his voice sounded. Mingyu stares at him, his mouth bloody but eyes brown. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

His wet face is noticeable now and Mingyu's emotions begin to overwhelm him. Junhui shakes his head, quick to put a stop to guilt, the strongest feeling.

 

“It's fine, I'm used-”

 

Junhui stares at Mingyu, feeling how quick he's sobering up, feeling the unstoppable guilt that's usually present after he realizes what he's done. This time is different. Mingyu isn't thinking of himself, his guilt is towards Junhui. He feels like shit for touching Junhui, knowing how the other feels- Junhui looks away.

 

“It's late, Wonwoo's starting to get bored. Just head back to the room you were in before-”

 

Junhui glances down at his hands, now being covered by Mingyu's. 

 

“Can we not talk about him for a sec?”

 

Mingyu's voice is hesitant, and Junhui can only stare. He should've known bringing up Wonwoo right after what they did wouldn't be okay. 

 

“Junhui, can you just..is there a way for you to wait for me to say this out loud?” 

 

Mingyu huffs. Junhui opens his mouth, tempted to call Mingyu an idiot when he knows by now that there isn't a way to do that. Junhui shakes his head instead, listening to Mingyu's thoughts scatter around. He should take Mingyu serious, as serious as the other is trying to be, but the blood covering his chin is too much like a child after eating spaghetti. 

 

“Okay, you know I know how you feel about me, and if that's why you're upset, can you please talk to me about it?” 

 

After a moment of Junhui's continued silence, Mingyu seems aware of what he just said. Despite saying it confidently, he feels the need to take it back. Junhui moves his hands away, wiping at his face quickly. He has to speak now.

  
  


“I didn't think we needed to say anything, it's pretty obvious what the answer is.”

 

He sounds so bitter and childish. Junhui closes his eyes, cringing at himself. 

 

“ _ You _ know why I'm not comfortable being in that kind of relationship.”

 

Mingyu takes a breath, and Junhui wants to tell him that he doesn't need to speak so fast, Junhui will still be able to hear the thoughts first.

 

“But that doesn't mean I'll always feel like this. Maybe one day I'll be okay with it-not that I'm asking you to keep liking me until-”

 

He cuts himself off with a panicked thoughts of Junhui having gotten over him already and saying all of this being pointless and full of himself. Junhui shakes his head. 

 

“I don't know how I feel about you.”

 

Junhui says honestly and Mingyu relaxes, only to be sent in an insecure panic once more, this time about Minghao. Junhui rolls his eyes. 

 

“He's okay with it. You and Wonwoo were on the right track before, most purebloods aren't monogamous.” 

 

He wanted to tell Mingyu this before, back when it was the more appropriate timing for them to be having this conversation. Junhui wasn't in the right mindset to balance it all. Confessing to Mingyu, waiting for confirmation that Minghao was alive and safely coming back to him, all on top of trying to find out how he was going to save them, it just wasn't possible.

 

“Why didn't you kiss me?” 

 

Mingyu's mind goes back to their failed attempt of a threesome and Junhui's ears burn.

 

“I wasn't allowed.”

 

Awful choice of words on his part, but they just sort of fell out. Mingyu's predictable and Junhui quickly shuts the other's mind up before it can go down that scarily familiar path.

 

“Not like that, he was protecting you from my own confusion. It wouldn't have been right of me to kiss you when I'm not even sure how I feel.” 

 

Mingyu nods to his words, and his innocent expression is one Junhui would rather not ruin by going in depth of how his lust for Mingyu is the only thing he's certain of.

 

“So you don't want to kiss me?” 

 

An abundance of question marks appear above Junhui's head. Mingyu's eyes bore into his. Junhui doesn't like the knot building in his stomach. He looks away first, almost laughing.

 

“Are you wanting me to?” 

 

He can't believe they're even having this conversation. Mingyu shrugs, the back of his hand conscious of the blood on his chin as he fails to wipe it off. 

 

“I just feel like I owe you one  _ non-high off blood _ kiss.” 

 

Junhui looks him up and down, confused and as embarrassed as he is. He gives it some thought, deciding to humor Mingyu.

 

“Now that the opportunity is here, I don't think I want it.” 

 

He smiles, actually smiles at Mingyu. The other drops his hand, glaring at Junhui.

 

“Don't chicken out now-”

 

Junhui scoffs, pulling his sleeve down over his hand.

 

“I'm not, it's just awkward.” 

 

He states, listening as Mingyu's mind goes quiet, sitting still as Junhui gets the blood off for him.

 

“It's just a kiss, we can make it platonic, like a handshake.” 

 

Mingyu says in a borderline monotone voice. Junhui, with what little dignity he has now, feels the need to play this off some more, but he can't. He leans back, giving the other an exaggerated eye roll.

 

“You really know how to kill the mood.” 

 

He tells Mingyu bluntly. Mingyu blinks at him before smirking. 

 

“There was a mood?” 

 

Mingyu leans in closer, successfully baiting Junhui into this stupid trap. Junhui’s jaw clenches. His hand grabs Mingyu's collar, watching as the other's stupid smile falls off his face and his eyes close. Junhui's lips press against his in a simple kiss. Mingyu responds, but it's over just as fast and feels as weird as he thought it would. 

 

“So?” 

 

Junhui scowls, looking away from Mingyu's big eyes. He can still taste his own blood, with just remnants of Mingyu. Junhui decides to make this a show, bringing a hand to his lips.

 

“Underwhelming.” 

 

He snaps once, pointing at Mingyu and giving him a look that says he needs to work on that. 

 

“Asshole.” 

 

Mingyu moves away, clumsily crawling out of the car. Junhui perks up, grinning.

 

“Oh, we can go in now?”

 

He's ecstatic to be free of anymore late night talks about their feelings. Mingyu's back is to him, firing off insults while simultaneously glancing at the wood in fear of something staring back. Junhui's shoes touch down on the gravel, and it would be easy to scare Mingyu right now, but he's exhausted. He heads up to the cabin first, Mingyu taking a break from the insults long enough to follow. When they reach the porch, Mingyu stops him from opening the door.

 

“Vanilla.” 

 

Junhui bluntly answers his question of how the kiss really was. 

 

“Yeah, that's why you're still blushing.” 

 

Mingyu playfully pushes him out of the doorway, making it in first. He stops in front of Junhui, looking back at him. Junhui doesn't need to hear the other's thoughts to know what's now on his mind. With a heavy sigh, Junhui nods once, and watches Mingyu turn down the hall. Once out of sight, he presses his fingers to his cheek, feeling the warmth. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  
  


Wonwoo's back is to Mingyu when he opens the door the room he woke up in. The curtains are open, the stars outside feel like they're judging him as he steps closer, casting a shadow over the other. Mingyu almost thinks Wonwoo is asleep, but then he half turns to glance at him, brown eyes reflecting his phone screen and Mingyu can make out yet another deep sea documentary on it. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Mingyu doesn't know where to start. There's a lot he wants to tell Wonwoo, but the energy to do so is nowhere to be found. He should've stayed outside, sorted out his thoughts first and then come in here. He also needs to touch Wonwoo, knowing that'll clear his mind. 

 

“Gyu.” 

 

Wonwoo's sat up, his phone being placed onto the bedside table and Mingyu moves closer. He takes hold of Wonwoo's outstretched hand and allows the other to pull him down. It feels even more disrespectful to the dead to be on this bed with his shoes still on, but Mingyu's too busy to care, closing his eyes and burying his head in Wonwoo's chest.

  
  


Mingyu smells like Junhui. That seems to occur to the other at the same time, going rigid in Wonwoo's arms. He pulls back to look up at Wonwoo, eyes big and mouth parted slightly. The opportunity to tell Wonwoo everything he and Junhui did is there, but Mingyu can't take it. Then, Wonwoo shakes his head slightly, as if to tell Mingyu that it's fine. It will be fine, Mingyu can tell him about it later. 

  
  


There's something different about Mingyu. His face is calm, eyes only on Wonwoo. Then, his hand is at Wonwoo's waist, fingers slipping under his shirt. The air is heavy, unfamiliar sounds from this house filling their silence. Wonwoo's face is flushed from seeing Mingyu's own blush. Mingyu’s hand on his body is warm, Wonwoo can only look at him, spellbound. 

 

Mingyu leans in, breath hot against Wonwoo's lips. He's warm, his energy matches Wonwoo's and for the first time in awhile, it doesn't feel like Wonwoo is kissing a stranger. Mingyu is solid, his breathing and pulse calming to Wonwoo as both quicken. Wonwoo's eagerness is obvious, his hand hovers over Mingyu's, removing it from his waist and interlocking their hands. He moves their hands to the side of Mingyu's head, pressing them down into the mattress as he kisses Mingyu again. 

 

He can taste Junhui's blood on Mingyu's tongue. It makes him more excited. Wonwoo's hand leaves Mingyu's, fingers dancing down his arm, tracing over his shoulder. He feels Mingyu arch up, body pressing closer to his as Wonwoo's hand moves down his chest. Mingyu’s eyes open a little, his hand finding the corner of the pillowcase and twisting the fabric as Wonwoo undoes his pants. He closes his eyes, hips bucking up. 

 

His head pushes back into the pillows, Wonwoo's fangs brushing up against his jaw. His face is flushed, hearing himself whine as Wonwoo's hand wraps around him. It's been too long and he's overly sensitive. Wonwoo's touch is gentle, and shouldn't be making him react this strongly. He can only think about Wonwoo, ignoring the uncomfortableness of his shirt sticking to his back, or the way his shoes dig into the blankets. 

 

Mingyu's breath is caught, his body held down only by Wonwoo's hand and the tickling feeling of the other's fangs occasionally brushing up against his neck. He wants to touch Wonwoo, hand gripping the pillowcase tighter. Wonwoo's lips leave his skin, his breath ghosting over Mingyu's ear and he has to stop himself from whining at the sound of Wonwoo's voice. 

 

“Is it okay? In my bag-”

 

He lets go of the pillow, grabbing at Wonwoo's shirt collar. Mingyu kisses him, and Wonwoo doesn't stop.  Mingyu pulls back, his mouth hanging open, moans just as quiet as Wonwoo's laughter. He buries his face into Wonwoo's neck, fangs brushing up against his skin as comes undone. Wonwoo barely has time for his mind to catch up with his body before they're sitting up. 

 

Mingyu's hands pull at his own shirt, but Wonwoo beats him to it, making the other lift his arms up in defeat as his skin cools with the new air attacking it. The key around his neck is heavy and Mingyu grins out of breath, watching Wonwoo's gaze soften when he spots it. Wonwoo's body leaves his space, the bed dipping some and the zipper of a suitcase holding Mingyu's attention. He gets ahead of himself, arms snaking around Wonwoo's waist. The other fumbles with the bottle, but allows Mingyu to pull him into his chest. 

 

Wonwoo bites back his laugh, closing his eyes as Mingyu nuzzles against his neck. He feels relieved that they're doing this with an air of freedom. Mingyu presses a final kiss to his nape, before Wonwoo's turning his head to peck the other's lips. He pushes at Mingyu's chest, grinning as he scoots back on the bed. Mingyu waits for Wonwoo to move first, letting him take control of their pacing. 

 

He'd prefer to undress Mingyu first, desperate to hear the familiar song of his moans some more, but Wonwoo would like release now. He stands, tugging his own pants down and gets onto Mingyu's lap. He's greeted with a kiss, filled with the same urgency he has. It's slow but fast, both of them matching each other's eagerness and desire to drag this out. Wonwoo lifts his arms, hearing his shirt get tossed behind him. Mingyu's palms are soft, warm as they smooth over his back.

 

Wonwoo's vision blurs, looking up at the wooden ceiling as Mingyu's lips drag along his chest. Mingyu's hands move to his hips and Wonwoo sits up, helping him get his boxers off. They're laughing under their breath from awkward movements, and smiling into kisses, each getting longer as the air shifts. One of Mingyu's hands leave his back, guiding Wonwoo's own from his shoulders, to his neck. With a slick hand wrapping around him, Wonwoo's mouth parts.

 

His gasp tickles Mingyu's lips, hips still and hands needing to grab something but closing into fists instead behind Mingyu's head. His nails dig into his palms, Mingyu's lips soft against his neck. 

 

“Keep your arms around me.”

 

Mingyu mumbles and Wonwoo nods, pressing himself against Mingyu more. Hearing his voice soothes Wonwoo, and makes it even more rewarding feeling his entrance being teased. He buries his face into Mingyu's neck, breathing through it all, teeth pulling at his lip to mask a whimper incase Mingyu thinks he's in pain. The rhythm is painfully slow, but Wonwoo doesn't ask for anything, he loses himself through Mingyu. 

  
  


His preparation to speak falls short of another whine, breath hot against Mingyu's ear. Mingyu's arm tightens around his waist, lips pressed against the other's shoulder. He feels Wonwoo's request like it's his own. Mingyu's mouth parts, tongue licking a strip up Wonwoo's neck. It's easy, biting down into his flesh. His blood is hot and tainting more of Mingyu's skin than his tongue. Wonwoo's trembling, and Mingyu holds him closer. 

 

He doesn't feel the need to feed, but understands without being told why Wonwoo wanted this. It’s like he can feel it too, why this would make Wonwoo's entire body shudder on top of his. Lips covered in blood, fingers slick and Wonwoo's whining filling his ears, gives him the needed confidence to bite down again. Wonwoo’s whines are cut off, arching into him, his nails digging into Mingyu's back. Mingyu breathes in his scent, Wonwoo's arms refuse to loosen around him. 

 

Mingyu rests his chin on the other's shoulder, calmed down enough to absorb what they just did. Wonwoo's blood didn't taste like anything he can think of. Much like his scent, there’s no connection, it's just  _ Wonwoo _ . His hand moves down Wonwoo's spine, stopping at his waist to get a better hold on Wonwoo as his fingers slowly remove themselves from him. Wonwoo's lips are against his neck, hands pressed firmly to his back, smoothing over where he scratched only to find nothing there. 

 

Wonwoo pulls away, just to lean in to kiss Mingyu. His tongue is soft, lips a little swollen and Wonwoo can't get enough. He opens his eyes, grinning as he pulls back and Mingyu's arms tighten around him. Mingyu feels awake seeing Wonwoo's body, alive just from touching it. For a moment, they just look at eachother, tuning out all the unfamiliarity. Wonwoo's palms are rough against Mingyu's shoulders, and the small touch alone makes Mingyu's breath hitch. 

  
  


They don't need to speak, moving apart from each other with the same thing on their minds. Wonwoo lays down behind him, and Mingyu kicks off his shoes. He gets off the bed, already feeling how the distance affects them both. Wonwoo's got a hand at his arm, and Mingyu smiles, hands cupping his face, kissing him slow. He doesn't pull back, not even when Wonwoo's pushing down the rest of his clothes. Mingyu melts into the touch, feeling Wonwoo's hands smooth over his skin. Everything is warm as Mingyu pulls back, Wonwoo's fingers tickling at his sides. 

 

Wonwoo lies back down, arms quick to pull Mingyu on top of him. Wonwoo's tongue slips into his mouth, the kiss shorter than Mingyu wants but he swallows down his complaints hearing the noise Wonwoo lets out. Mingyu waits to move, feeling Wonwoo's legs wrap around his waist, keeping him close. This is usually where Mingyu's nerves peak, always terrified that he's hurting Wonwoo. Although their bodies are used to each other, Mingyu still feels rusty playing this role. 

  
  


He calms down as Wonwoo kisses him again. The other hasn’t complained yet, so he knows he can't be that bad. Being pressed together like this helps, along with the noticeable changes in Wonwoo's breathing. His head is clear, sober now. Wonwoo's hand is at Mingyu’s nape, fingers playing with his hair. Tasting Wonwoo on his tongue, hearing the soft noises Wonwoo lets out because of him, he feels grounded.

 

With a quiet  _ move _ whispered in his ear, Mingyu fully enters him. Wonwoo's body is a welcoming warmth that easily takes hold of his every thought. His hips move slow, Wonwoo's hand hot against his nape, other holding onto his upper arm. Their foreheads are pressed together, noses barely touching and vision blurry this close. Wonwoo's gaze steals Mingyu's. His nails dig into Mingyu’s skin, holding onto him tighter. 

 

His skin tastes like the air here, the room quiet except for their breathing. Mingyu buries his face into Wonwoo's neck, muffling his own moans. His hand is under the pillows, gripping at the sheets, the other supporting himself up more as he moves inside Wonwoo faster. Wonwoo's ankles cross behind him, and Mingyu laughs against his salty skin, knowing he isn't allowed to pull away now. He likes feeling Wonwoo's hands move to his back, feels proud when nails dig into his skin and Wonwoo's moans change pitch. When Wonwoo is assertive like this, Mingyu knows it's because he's doing things right. 

 

It's different, how their own feelings work for each other. Wonwoo's body is honest, but his mind is shy whereas Mingyu's is the opposite. They're comfortable with each other now, but their old habits still surface. Wonwoo's voice is loud, his skin burning as he presses himself up against Mingyu. His arms are wrapped around Mingyu, body giving away how he feels without shame. He allows Mingyu to let go, lose himself within Wonwoo's warmth completely. 

 

Mingyu moves one last time, Wonwoo's body shaking under his. He's safe here with Wonwoo clinging to him. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo's hand smooths down his arm, their bodies warm, slick with sweat. Wool irritates his skin as his hips move slow against Wonwoo's. The blankets fall down his back, the release of trapped heat adding to how amazing Wonwoo sounds. Their bodies are still sensitive, lips feeling numb pressing against each other. There are no remnants of anything, they taste the same to each other. 

 

Time passes quickly and then Wonwoo's getting on top of him. The two had laughed breathless, with Wonwoo mumbling some remark of apologizing to Junhui tomorrow. His voice quickly changed pitch with Mingyu slowly entered him once more. Wonwoo's palms feel like they're burned onto Mingyu's chest. They continued until morning, laying down in exhaustion around sunrise. Wonwoo had laughed by himself,  deciding that they should give Junhui a rest already. Mingyu was too dazed to reply. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo's nails tickle at his palm, tracing over the lines. His knuckles feel itchy just barely touching the edge of a pillow. Mingyu blinks up at the ceiling, finding it strange to still be awake. Wonwoo's arm is warm across his chest, his cheek soft against Mingyu's skin. He wonders if Wonwoo will ever get tired of having his hair played with. Then again, Mingyu hopes he never does. 

 

They can hear someone in the kitchen, no scent of food being cooked, or quiet conversation. Wonwoo had told him it was Minghao, and before Mingyu's mind could awaken with curiosities about the other's condition, Wonwoo was kissing his neck. It's like he knew what Mingyu was thinking, but he succeeded in shutting it down. Mingyu's body still feels too sensitive, holding hands and their skin pressing together innocently like this feels like too much. Having been satisfied with a simple peck on the lips to make the distance okay, Wonwoo shifts onto his side, Mingyu easily moving with him, his chest against Wonwoo's back. 

 

Wonwoo pulls their arms across his stomach, hands tightly interlocked. They don't feel restless, able to pretend like they woke up and are simply spending the morning together cuddling in bed. It would be perfect without the birds screaming outside and Wonwoo clicking his tongue in disgust at their calls. Mingyu's forehead presses against the back of Wonwoo's head, lips gentle at his nape, calming him back down. 

 

The room no longer feels like they're imposing. It's kind of impossible to be paranoid of any ghosts now. Mingyu smiles small, breathing in Wonwoo. After a few minutes, Wonwoo's body feels more tense, feet moving and fidgeting while still tangled with Mingyu's. Mingyu knows the other has something eating at his mind. 

 

He squeezes Mingyu's hand, a knowing sigh now against his neck, and the air feels a bit more like reality. Wonwoo bites down on his lip, staring at the closed closet doors in front of him. It's full of moth eaten clothes and other miscellaneous things that don't belong to them. 

 

“You know, when we came across this place, we were lost and the roads were flooding. Animals really don't like it when you wait out the rain in their territory, so this place was like a miracle.”

 

Mingyu doesn't speak, Wonwoo's tone making it hard to. He's going to tell Mingyu something he doesn't want to. Mingyu knows what kind of things are said in this tone, but he has trouble figuring out if it's going to be something Wonwoo doesn't like, or guilt from being okay with it and knowing Mingyu won't feel the same.  

 

“Junhui told me to stay hidden. I had time to talk him out of it, but there weren't other cabins near by then. We were tired, there wasn't any reason to spare them.”  

 

His voice had gotten quiet towards the end. Wonwoo's hold loosens, giving him the option to pull away. Mingyu does, just to make it easier to hover over Wonwoo. The other stares up at him, his eyes lighter with the sunlight coming in. 

 

“I don't like to kill.” 

 

Mingyu doesn't know what prompted Wonwoo to remind him of something he already knew about the other. He nods, a hand brushing Wonwoo's hair out of his eyes. 

 

“We could've gotten you to a hospital.” 

 

He blinks down at Wonwoo. Words won't form. They haven't talked about it in so long, he had no idea Wonwoo still had things to say, but maybe that's being ignorant on his part. Mingyu's pushed it away already, he wants to tell Wonwoo to get over it because he's moved on. It wouldn't be right to say that. 

 

“I would've died on the way.” 

 

Mingyu just mumbles the first coherent thing. He doesn't like to think about it, mainly because there isn't much he can recall. He's positive he wouldn't have made it either way, and he still hasn't properly thanked Junhui for saving his life. It wouldn't be appropriate to, Mingyu knows this. They didn't want him to become this, he didn't want to, but it's all in the past now. 

 

“I want to kill him.” 

 

Wonwoo holds his gaze for a moment, letting his words settle fully into the air, before he's sitting up, turning his back on the other. Mingyu stares at the back of his head, Wonwoo's hands are at his sides, gripping the edge of the bed. Mingyu's gaze lowers, staring at the marks he left down the other's spine. Wonwoo would kill for him, and there's something seriously fucked up inside of Mingyu's mind for liking that. He presses his forehead to Wonwoo's nape, smiling small that this touch has been allowed. 

 

Mingyu's arm wraps around him, pulling Wonwoo back against his chest. He presses a kiss to Wonwoo's neck, feeling the other's hand touch his arm. 

 

“I think what happened to him is worse than dying.” 

 

Wonwoo remains quiet, staring ahead at the wall. Mingyu rests his chin on the other's shoulder, thinking about his words. It's how he truly feels, and he knows Wonwoo shares the same fear with death, that he can't argue this.  

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


“We can still get sunburnt..?”  

 

Mingyu frowns, feeling sunblock be put onto his back. Wonwoo hums behind him, hands smoothing against Mingyu's sides. It tickles so he distracts himself by staring across the lake. Junhui and Minghao had gotten out here hours before them. They dived under a while ago, only just coming up now to the floating swim raft in the center of the lake. He can't hear their laughter, but it's nice to see them having fun. He watches Minghao help Junhui up onto the raft, their hands still clasped together after Junhui scoots next to him.

 

Minghao looks normal, smiling like he doesn't know why they're here. Junhui hasn't paid them much attention, but things are okay between them. As okay as they usually are, but after being pushed off this pier by Junhui, Mingyu feels comfortable in the other's presence. 

 

“So they really are together?”

 

He asks, looking down when the other's faces are hidden by each other. Wonwoo's hands pause at his shoulders, and Mingyu can tell he's shamelessly watching them kiss. 

 

“Looks like it.”

 

Wonwoo hands him the bottle, and Mingyu shifts to face him more. He covers Wonwoo's back with a light hand, careful not to get too lost in feeling up the other's skin. 

 

“He can be very cute, huh?”

 

His gaze is drawn to the two out on the lake. He can't help it, Junhui looks happy and it's a rare sight. 

 

“Junhui?”

 

Wonwoo asks, taking the bottle from Mingyu. He hums, watching Wonwoo rub at his arms. He should say something insulting now, the thought occurring a bit late to Mingyu.

 

“Don't say I'm cuter.” 

 

Wonwoo turns to face him, and Mingyu feels startled. He almost laughs, shrugging. 

 

“You are.” 

 

Mingyu smiles into the quick kiss Wonwoo gives him. He laughs once as Wonwoo's lips press against his neck, hands leaving him just as fast. Wonwoo lays down onto the much softer than expected towels they found.  He picks up the astrology book he brought out, and Mingyu continues to stare ahead, getting lost in the warmth from the sun and Wonwoo's body so close to his. 

 

The two out there are standing up on the raft now, in what looks like a sudden death round for who will be king. Junhui's playful, that's something Mingyu's still getting used to. He's different with Minghao. 

 

“Is that what Junhui’s really like?” 

 

Wonwoo looks up from his book. He follows Mingyu's gaze, and then shrugs. 

 

“I don't know.”

 

He says lightly and Mingyu frowns. 

 

“Is he that hard to figure out..?”

 

Minghao wins, Junhui surfacing from the water with a giant grin. Wonwoo turns a page. 

 

“Well, he's a gemini.”

 

Mingyu clicks his tongue, tempted to throw the book into the water. Wonwoo's reaction to his distaste is delayed, but he eventually closes the book, laying down fully. 

 

“The Junhui I know is different from the one you know, and I think he's opened up to Minghao in ways he’ll never do to us.”  

 

He rests his cheek on his arm, a finger drawing swirls on Mingyu's knee. Mingyu looks away from the two, satisfied with that answer. 

 

“I think they both really need each other.” 

 

Wonwoo's voice is quiet, tugging at Mingyu's arm once. He lies down next Wonwoo, agreeing silently. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Dongyeol's place was an adventure. Mingyu never went inside Sunshine's, so he doesn't have anything to compare it to, but Wonwoo seemed to have a positive experience. They managed to get a lot more bags than Wonwoo had expected, but Mingyu still feels like it isn't enough. He isn't particularly hungry though, and he's still trying to get used to that. Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, his gaze on the road, unaware of Mingyu's staring. 

 

His driving is better than Junhui's, but it's still obvious Wonwoo hasn't been doing it long. Mingyu doesn't mind, he likes seeing Wonwoo concentrate. The only downside is that they can't hold hands like when Mingyu’s the one driving.  The car slows and then Wonwoo's parking on the side of the road. 

 

“Everything alright?” 

 

Mingyu watches him take off his seatbelt. Wonwoo nods, getting out the car with Mingyu following close behind. He doesn't know where they are, they took a few different turns going back into town and the sun’s beginning to set, the trees casting different shadows. 

 

“Just want to see something.” 

 

Wonwoo walks ahead of him into the wood and Mingyu's mind shuts down. He has to know the area better than Mingyu, but the explanations behind their hike in the woods are endless. Mingyu's head is in the gutter, his face feeling warmer the further they walk. They're secluded, the road far behind them, Wonwoo's not one to care about location and Mingyu easily gets swayed by him. There's a pond coming up, the sun abit blinding now. 

 

“Hey, cattails.” 

 

Mingyu lowers his hand from his face, pointing as he steps closer to the plants. Wonwoo merely nods and Mingyu plucks one. He just needs something to calm down for a moment.

 

“When I was a kid, Seokmin had me convinced these tasted like hot-”

 

He drops the plant, looking around. Wonwoo's no longer in front of him, or anywhere. Mingyu turns around, unable to see the road or car. How long were they walking, and how far? He doesn't have his phone, he has no idea which way is north, as if that would help. Come to think of it, Mingyu doesn't even know where the cabin is, unfamiliar with this entire area. 

 

“Wonwoo?”

 

Mingyu steps forward, looking up at the trees. No wind, or animals, he can't hear anything. He can't smell Wonwoo either, there's too many foreign scents around. He takes a deep breath. 

 

“Where oh where did my Wonwoo go..?” 

 

He rubs at his neck, listening to his voice echo. Now he's starting to panic, his feet clumsily dragging him further into the trees. His throat feels tight, eyes glancing around too fast to register anything. It's confusing, the fear he has right now. It can't be that he's unable to be alone, it has to be where he is. 

 

Mingyu stops walking, a hand pressing against a tree. When was the last time he was alone? Not at home with Wonwoo texting him, but completely cut off from Wonwoo and Junhui, with no ways to contact them at all. Mingyu leans against the tree, deciding to call out Wonwoo's name once more, his voice breaking towards the end. 

 

Has he really never been separated from the two until now? Mingyu slides down, legs feeling weak. His vision blurs, no longer looking around. There isn't a threat anymore, this has to be on purpose. Wonwoo ditched him or is testing him, Mingyu has no idea. 

 

His nails dig into the earth, face wet and body feeling small. If something were wrong, Junhui would've been here already to tell him he's okay. He knows this, he knows, but he's alone. Something could've happened to everyone without him knowing and he isn't sure he can even protect himself from what that thing might be. He calls out for Wonwoo once more, his lungs being filled with water. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

Mingyu looks up, having not registered the sound of Wonwoo dropping to the ground, or falling. His knees covered in blood, palms red with irritation reaching for Mingyu's face. 

 

“I didn't think you'd- I'm so sorry.” 

 

Wonwoo's holding him tightly, Mingyu's wet face pressed against the other's chest. This whole thing shouldn't have gone the way it did, Wonwoo only wanted to see if he could do it. Hearing that makes Mingyu calm down, but his stomach is filled with knots. He should've been able to find  _ Wonwoo _ of all people. Mingyu clings onto Wonwoo's shirt, feeling disappointed in himself more than anything. 

  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  
  


When they get back, the cabin is warmly lit. Another fire was built, the old television set turned on with a black and white movie and Minghao and Junhui on the couch. Mingyu and Wonwoo had entered quietly, frozen at the door at the sight of Junhui's sleeping face pressed against Minghao’s chest. 

 

“Is my car okay? You two were gone for a while.”

 

Minghao doesn't look away from the T.V, his voice gentle and hand carding through Junhui's hair. Mingyu is the first to move, Wonwoo behind him holding on tightly to the backpack full of blood bags. 

 

“Got lost, how long has he..?”

 

Mingyu stops at the foot of the couch, staring down at Junhui. The couch isn't big enough for two people to lay comfortably, but Junhui looks the calmest Mingyu's ever seen. Minghao looks down, before reaching behind himself for his phone on the armrest. 

 

“A little after you two left, so six-ish hours.”

 

He puts his phone back, the movement is small, but a frown finds its way onto Junhui's face. Mingyu walks away, stopping himself from taking a picture. He eyes land on the coffee table, finding his phone plugged in with an unfamiliar charger. Wonwoo moves from the door, walking over to the kitchen. He doesn't put the blood away, just stands at the counter for a moment. 

  
  


“Does he sleep often?” 

 

Wonwoo's voice can barely be heard, and Mingyu isn't sure if that was a question for Minghao or one of Wonwoo's thoughts accidentally said aloud. Minghao answers him anyway. 

 

“Not often, just when he needs to.” 

 

That response seems to wake Wonwoo up. He nods at Minghao, walking over to Mingyu and taking his hand. He drags Mingyu down the hall to the bathroom, mumbling that they should get cleaned up. This was a weird thing to come back too, and even weirder to not be looking at it anymore. 

 

*^*^*^*^*

  
  


Wonwoo's hands press firmly against Mingyu’s shoulder blades. His lips hovering over the other's neck, breath warmer than the water pouring down their sides. Mingyu continues to pet Wonwoo's hair, fingers dragging against his nape. They haven't spoken since coming in here. The image of Junhui sleeping weighing heavy on both of their minds. 

  
  


To Mingyu, it will be written off as just an unfamiliar sight, but something he’ll easily get used too. To Wonwoo, it will be a painful reminder that he is incredibly oblivious to his most important persons needs. He's a shitty friend, having gone all these years without even thinking Junhui would need a break..or that Junhui was even able to breakdown. He's choosing now to think about all of this, to relish in self hatred because Junhui isn't conscious to feel it. 

 

He wonders if Mingyu can feel it too, the lack of presence from Junhui in their thoughts. Then again, he can't actually feel Junhui in him, but knowing Junhui isn't  _ here _ , feels strange. He moves his face away, resting his head fully on Mingyu's shoulder. 

 

“Do you feel weird?” 

 

Wonwoo asks, voice carrying easily in the small space. He feels Mingyu's hand leave his hair, tracing lightly down his spine. Mingyu hums once. 

 

“Kinda like I had the house to myself all day but didn't realize it til someone came home.” 

 

Mingyu's smiling when Wonwoo pulls back to look at him. He kisses Mingyu, feeling an intense surge of happiness. It feels amazing to talk to Mingyu lately. Just little things only they can relate to, but it means  _ so _ much to Wonwoo. He can easily find a turned, but it's hard to find one who’s decent and he doesn't have the energy most of the time. Mingyu prior to being turned was already someone he had gotten closer to by talking about everyday things. 

 

Although it was human things, Wonwoo didn't mind. Even now they still do, but occasionally their eyes light up when the other mentions something only the turned part can relate to, and it's comforting.

 

Mingyu is his normalcy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up chapters is anyone surprised?  
> Sorry for the delay, I got the harry potter books and then spent a month being angry at the movies and then got hit with writer's block, even now I don't think this chapter is what i wanted it to be, but i needed to post  
> originally I wasn't going to split them, but if I didn't then this would've been another 50k chapter, so next chapter will be more of an epilogue because of it's length  
> as always, thanks for reading/commenting and giving kudos ^^


	15. Epilogue

“I love you.”

 

Mingyu’s lips press behind his ear. Wonwoo closes his eyes, grip tightening around his phone. He should've said something when one of his earbuds was taken out, but he was too distracted by Christian Slater.

 

“Can I finish the movie?”

 

Wonwoo turns his head, looking up at Mingyu's dumb grin. He doesn't understand, Mingyu's the one who put _True Romance_ on for him, claiming he _had_ to see it, and here the other is, distracting him from completing it.

 

“Wonwoo.”

 

Mingyu's body is above his, arm preventing him from escaping the bed.  

 

“I love you.”

 

Wonwoo lets go of his phone, the bed dipping more as he covers his face, blocking Mingyu's kiss.

 

“Stop, why do you keep saying it?”

 

He groans, face burning at Mingyu's laugh. Warm hands cover his, interlocking their fingers, making Wonwoo have no choice but to look up. He really hates how much he likes this.

 

“Cause I need you to know.”

 

Mingyu pouts, tone playful and all Wonwoo can do is frown, hands limp in Mingyu's hold.

 

“I do know.”  

 

Wonwoo says seriously. Mingyu blinks down at him, smile gone and feeling sickeningly in love. His hold tightens on Wonwoo's hands, leaning down more.

 

“I lov-”

 

A hand covers his mouth, pushing his face away gently.

 

“Please, just shut up.”

 

Wonwoo leans his head back into the pillows. He sighs heavily, feeling Mingyu kiss his palm before it's being held back down on the bed.

 

“For five kisses, deal.”

 

Mingyu smiles at the glare he receives. In all honesty, Mingyu's in a pretty shit mood, having received a text from Vernon complaining about Woozi nagging him more than usual. It’s not like Mingyu forgot he still has to makeup with the other, they're well past the timeframe of Woozi being mad, he's just stubborn. They both are. Mingyu wonders if Wonwoo can see through this facade. Probably not, but it's okay, because luckily for Mingyu, Wonwoo likes kissing him.

 

“Just five.”

 

Wonwoo's hand is already at Mingyu's nape, their noses touching and his eyes fluttering shut before Mingyu can confirm the number. They're not going to count, it's obvious after the first kiss. Mingyu feels his foul mood slip away fast. Wonwoo's mouth parts his, fingers slipping into his hair. Mingyu's body relaxes on top of his, melting against Wonwoo's lips.

 

He should feel bad, making Wonwoo pause a movie so often, knowing the other hates that. There isn't much else to do to distract himself. Junhui and Minghao have claimed the living room and they don't really want to interrupt Junhui’s happiness. Going outside isn't an option either, but only because Mingyu doesn't want to be out there alone. Wonwoo's given up on the outdoors, too angry from getting sunburnt on his knees.

 

Wonwoo's tongue is soft against his, both arms wrapped around Mingyu's neck and chest pressing up against his. He's got Wonwoo’s full attention now and he loves it. The sound of disappointment when they part doesn't come from Mingyu, but he feels the same.

 

“No more interruptions.”

 

Mingyu nods, feeling Wonwoo's lips against his neck. He feels like a small _no fair_ is also said, but it could be his imagination. He expects Wonwoo to pull away, but the other's arms are still around him, lips parting his and breathing more noticeable with Mingyu's hand moving up at his thigh. When they part again, it seems to be for good, and with another groan of frustration from Wonwoo. Mingyu lays down on his back, swollen feeling lips pressed in a line as Wonwoo's attention is back on his phone.

 

It felt like towards the end, that last kiss was more for him than Mingyu. A knock at their door makes Wonwoo groan. He gets off the bed, knuckles white holding his phone.

 

“Don't give me that look, we're going into town for a bit, need anything?”  

 

Mingyu sits up at Junhui’s voice. Wonwoo huffs out a no, and Junhui glances over at Mingyu. He shakes his head and the door is being shut, but Junhui’s foot stops it. Wonwoo could make a new language with all these frustrated noises he's belting out.

 

“No sex.”

 

Junhui says sternly, looking between them. Mingyu throws his hands up defensively, knowing full well it would've been his idea if Junhui hadn't stopped them.

 

“Yeah, sure whatever.”

 

Wonwoo's already plopping back down onto the bed. Junhui hovers at the door for a moment, glaring at Wonwoo's back. Mingyu watches the door shut, and the frown on Wonwoo's face immediately dissolves as his attentions back on his phone.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


It's late when the others return. Mingyu and Wonwoo couldn't figure out how to start the fire, so the cozy atmosphere that's been present these past few days has been poorly replicated with just lamps on. Minghao had opened the door first, carrying a few grocery bags and drawing the two on the couch out of their movie with how much food is now in their presence. Wonwoo had looked up at him, already giving a shrug to Mingyu's curious question of just how long are they really staying here. Junhui had answered the question when he got in shortly after, simply stating that they only bought the needed ingredients for a few snacks.

  


Once the food was put away, and with a promised movie marathon, the cabin was filled with a more awake air. It's not that Mingyu and Wonwoo aren't able to be alone, it's just that the other two have created this sort of authoritarian atmosphere. Without them here, especially Junhui, it feels like Mingyu and Wonwoo are kids left home alone for the first time, anxiously waiting for their parents return, or just any responsible figure. When Junhui leaves, it's that feeling, on top of this dream like state. Like they won't truly feel awake unless he's near.

 

Mingyu understands this feeling more, accepting easily that Wonwoo won't be enough to keep this feeling away and vice-versa. Which is why Mingyu takes his own opportunities to be near Junhui until he feels normal again.

  


“Why don't we sleep?”

 

He's annoying Junhui. He can tell that Junhui isn't saying anything because he knows why Mingyu's been under foot since he got back.

 

“No clue.”

 

Junhui's leaning against the kitchen counter, a piece of toast in hand and knife lazily spreading jam with the other.

 

“How long have vampires existed?”

 

Mingyu's fingers tap at the counter, just letting his mouth loose with questions to make his hovering justified.

 

“Can I finish my toast in peace?”

 

His tapping stops, feeling a pout grow.

 

“You'll have to answer these one day.”

 

Mingyu watches Junhui scowl. He may be rambling but these are genuine questions of his.

 

“Stop making me think.”

 

Junhui's chewing is irritated and his expression worsens as his tone stabs Mingyu's gut. He sighs, turning away from Mingyu, silently staring ahead into the living room.

 

“I'll take you to the library when we get back. You can go hang out with all the other history nerds.”

 

Mingyu follows his gaze, watching Minghao talking to Wonwoo in front of the fire. He's showing Wonwoo how to start it, but Wonwoo looks incredibly lost. Mingyu smiles small, glancing at Junhui.

 

“ _The_ library..? Like, a _vampire_ library?”

 

He deserves the tired sigh Junhui holds for an impressive note. A cell phone rings, and Junhui's gaze falls to the floor. Mingyu watches Minghao stand up, excusing himself quietly from Wonwoo before he's taking out his phone.

 

“I said Monday.”

 

Minghao’s voice is tired, his expression empty. He looks in Junhui’s direction and then starts for the bedroom on his left.

 

“Don't call me that, Jeonghan.”

 

His words are drowned out by the door closing. Mingyu can feel a change in the air, so can Wonwoo as they give each other a similar look. Junhui's slow to move, no longer hungry as he throws his food away. Mingyu quickly moves out of there, giving Junhui space. Wonwoo's slow to stand, holding onto Mingyu's outstretched hand, their eyes glued to the shut door.

 

The phone call is over just as fast as it started. Minghao opens the door, Mingyu stops himself from staring by facing Wonwoo. His sleeve rubs off some soot on Wonwoo's cheek, watching the other's eyes follow Minghao.

 

“Don't bother, I can manage alone.”

 

Minghao ends the call, the two now shamelessly watching as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“You'd think our classmates would be the last to call me that stupid title.”

 

Minghao complains, rubbing at the back of his neck. From here, Mingyu and Wonwoo watch Junhui put on a fake face.

 

“Must be tough, having that many kids now.”

 

Junhui jokes, busying himself by putting his dishes into the sink.

 

“Piss off.”

 

Minghao checks his phone, both of their smiles seeming to dissolve at the same time.

 

“When do they need you?”

 

Junhui asks small. The two hang out by the doorway, no longer hiding that they're eavesdropping. Minghao glances at them, before setting his phone down on the counter.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

Mingyu watches Junhui's face, seeing the colour drain out of his skin. Minghao picks up on it just as fast.

 

“I can't keep pushing everything onto Sungkyung.”

 

He sighs out. Wonwoo's hand is around Mingyu's wrist, he meets Wonwoo's gaze, quickly getting that they aren't going to offer anything to this conversation and should just leave.

 

“Why not, her whole life is that job.”

 

A knife falls loudly in the sink. Junhui's voice is gentle but his whole body is tense. Minghao steps closer to him, and Mingyu just catches Junhui turning away from the other's touch as Wonwoo drags him back to the couch. It's quiet behind them for a moment, and then Minghao’s passing by.

 

“I need to pack, start the movie without me.”

 

The bedroom door shuts, taking away all the warmth here. Mingyu's pulled down onto the couch, forced to keep quiet. Wonwoo's hold on his wrist moves to his hand. The two wait for Junhui to finish cleaning up. He's hiding his face, and Mingyu probably isn't helping by thinking about how dumb it is to be arguing right now. If this even is an argument, seems more like Junhui being upset their vacation is almost over.

 

Wonwoo stands, which means Mingyu does too. They're moving as a unit and it's all because Mingyu has issues keeping his mouth shut. Wonwoo guides them to a bookcase, which to Mingyu's pleasant surprise, is filled with VHS tapes.

 

“The previous inhabitants had a sense of humor.”

 

He whispers to Wonwoo, grabbing a tape. Junhui comes into the room, face glued to his phone.

 

“Why, what are we watching?”

 

Wonwoo asks, turning back to Mingyu. He holds up the movie, grinning.

 

“ _The Ring_.”

 

There were other horror movies, all having a cabin/camping ground be a common theme. A weird feeling is in his gut as he kneels in front of the TV. He should find watching these dead kid's movies and sleeping in their beds  disturbing, but he's having fun.

 

“I don't get it.”

 

Wonwoo walks past him, asking Junhui if he understands and receiving a quiet, but calmer _no_. At least he's talking, Mingyu stands back up, joining Wonwoo on the couch.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

Halfway into forcing Junhui to sit through _The Evil Dead_ , Minghao rejoins them. Junhui seemed too immersed into the film, his expression changing by a millimeter as Minghao’s hand touched his shoulder briefly. Through that silent exchange, it's clear they aren't fighting anymore. Minghao sits down on the floor, his back leaning against Junhui's chair. Mingyu can't help himself. His head lifts from Wonwoo's lap, hair messy from Wonwoo playing with it.

 

Junhui sighs and then stares directly at him. Mingyu doesn't back down, his throat burning with questions. Junhui looks away, rolling his eyes and lightly kicking at Minghao’s arm.

 

“Well go on.”

 

Minghao looks over at him, seeming to understand without words why Mingyu looks like he's holding his breath. It doesn't bother Mingyu that Junhui probably complains about him to Minghao, so long as his curiosities are dealt with.

 

“Is it really safe for us now?”

 

Wonwoo is the last to look at him. He was enjoying the movie this time around, and Mingyu's just ruined it. Minghao smiles small, nodding once.

 

“And you're safe too?”

 

Minghao nods again, looking back at Junhui.

 

“I’ll have a good bodyguard.”

 

Junhui doesn't acknowledge that, but Mingyu can smell his pride from here. Wonwoo's sat up more now.

 

“You're going to work there..?”

 

He's taken aback, and Mingyu can only think the same. With her gone, he supposes it would be okay to step foot there, but there's still a bunch of people from Junhui's past in that place too. Mingyu would never go to a building full of people who hate him, but maybe this could be good for Junhui.

 

“Now we can pay rent like everyone else.”

 

Junhui says nonchalantly, almost laughing at the special effects on screen. Wonwoo sits back, a small smile on his lips. Mingyu slumps down into the couch, staring up at the buck head.

 

“What happens to a vampire when it dies?”

 

Mingyu's slow to look at the others. The air feels stiff here, dramatic screams from the TV fill their silence. His lips are thin, avoiding the glare Junhui gives him. He didn't mean to have their reality come crashing down, he's just wanted to know for so long.

 

“Turned, like a human. Pure bloods..depends on their lineage. I know there have been cases of combustion in Europe, but here, I don't know.”

 

Minghao answers much calmer than Mingyu had expect. His expression isn't empty, his body isn't tense. But, Mingyu knows how inappropriate it would be to ask how she died. He just nods slow, avoiding Junhui.

 

“Would more information be at the library?”

 

Junhui turns his head away fast, and Mingyu barely registers his own cheeks warming until Minghao's biting back a grin.

 

“It's uhm..it's at any public library. Just find the vampire librarian, they'll show you our section. It's not exactly hidden or anything.”

 

Minghao bites down on his lip, looking at the TV. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, the other having blocked them out completely.

 

“So there aren't just vampire only places?”

 

He tries not to let his disappointment show, covering up his embarrassment fast. Minghao doesn't nod or anything, just brings his knees up to his chest.

 

“Our society has been opened to humans since about seven years ago, even more so in the last two.”

 

Junhui glances at him, face calm.

 

“There's still a few clubs that are pureblood only, and spots where turned gather, but for the most part we're well incorporated into human society.”

 

Mingyu's already blocked out their little adventure to that club, but that was one of the turned gathering spots. He doesn't know what he was expecting, this was knowledge he knew already. Vampires get human jobs, and live in human society. Any supernatural part of a modern vampire's everyday life is just the fact that they aren't human.

 

“The goal is to have vampires be more well known, normalized I guess, but we're years away from that.”

 

Minghao shrugs, his face holding that same trying not to laugh expression Junhui has on for this movie. Mingyu isn't sure why they aren't just laughing aloud, but maybe they aren't up for it.

 

“Try lifetimes.”

 

Junhui scoffs, and Mingyu watches as Minghao makes a face.

 

“I think it'll be possible. The population of accepting humans is in the hundreds now.”

 

He says, looking back at Junhui. The other simply shakes his head, and Mingyu is spellbound watching them interact.

 

“And like I said all the time in debate, the more humans that know, the higher chance of hunters returning.”

 

Junhui grumbles, leaning back more in his seat. Wonwoo turns to look at them, his nose slightly scrunched up.

 

“You mean hunters were an actual thing..?”

 

He asks, and Mingyu seriously needs to update his skill of reading Wonwoo's person.

 

“Back in like, I don't know, the thirteenth century-ish, but it was taken care of quickly.”

 

Junhui sighs like he wishes he could've been there. Mingyu stares at the TV, quick to focus in as the last surviving character makes it out alive.

 

“Junhui, that was so long ago, don't you think humanity would be more accepting today?”

 

Mingyu listens to Minghao's gentle voice. He always sounded like he was human to begin with, and Mingyu now understands that it's because unlike Junhui, Minghao was able to blend in with humans as a choice instead of survival.

 

“Humanity isn't even accepting towards parts of it's own self.”

 

Junhui gets up, and Mingyu wants to congratulate him on making it to the end credits. He walks over to the bedroom, turning back to stare at Minghao.

 

“It’s a nice thought, but it's safer to hide.”

 

His words don't flow to Mingyu, too distracted by Minghao getting up and the two infront of him having a silent conversation. Wonwoo gets up, switching the TV off just as the two disappear behind the door. Wonwoo gives Mingyu a look before nodding down the hall. He's slow to get it, still wanting to watch another movie. Sitting here while those two make up isn't something he wants to hear, so he caves and follows Wonwoo to bed.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“Midnight snack?”

 

Mingyu jumps, closing the fridge door at Minghao's voice. He looks at the microwave, reading the time.

 

“Three a.m. snack.”

 

He steps out of the way, clutching the two blood bags for him and Wonwoo. Minghao opens the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. Mingyu glances down at his shoes, just now noticing he has his bag with him too.

 

“You're leaving?”

 

Mingyu asks him, the fridge closes. Minghao nods, stuffing the bottle in his bag. His gaze is past Mingyu, arms adjusting their hold on the backpack. Mingyu shifts out of the way, but Minghao doesn't pass him. Minghao stares at him and Mingyu can't seem to say anything.

 

“I know you're not really sure how to act around me..and I'm not entirely sure myself.”

  


Minghao's voice is quiet. Mingyu doesn't have time to feel flustered or put out a quick bullshitted reply. He nods once, feeling Minghao's uncertainty. He wants to thank Minghao for killing her, for saving them, but at the same time, that just isn't something anyone should be thanked for. A knowing look crosses Minghao’s face and then he nods once. The interaction feels lacking to Mingyu, not awkward-just, not what he's wanting it to be.

 

“If it helps, she wasn't that good of a mom. I know it's messed up, but I don't really feel anything about it.”

 

Mingyu half wants to tell him that it isn't all that messed up considering her as a person, but he just listens to Minghao.  It's true she was a threat to them, and her death is the reason why they're able to live freely. But, Minghao had to do it all by himself, they owe him their lives. It's not exactly a situation where they can behave casually with one another.

  


“Uhm..if you're wanting too, maybe we can try being friends again.” Minghao meets his gaze. “For real this time.”

 

His voice is small and apologetic. Jeonghan’s words enter Mingyu’s mind, reminding him that Minghao hasn't allowed himself friends for a long time. Mingyu grins, nodding once.

 

“That’d be cool.”  He gets an almost relieved smile from the other. “Be safe on the way back.”

 

Mingyu exits the kitchen first, hearing Minghao start for the front door. It's strange and definitely not how he thought talking to Minghao alone again would go, but he's satisfied with it. The front door closes, and Mingyu is still grinning when he reaches Wonwoo.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Just before sunrise, and a large amount of boredom later, Mingyu starts down the hall. Having lost a game of rock paper scissors, he stands in front of Junhui's bedroom door. He's already knocked twice and gotten no answer, so he just opens the door. The room is a dim yellow, the lamp beside a beaten up armchair barely reaching the Junhui sized lump on the bed.

 

“You awake?”

 

Mingyu asks, knowing full well that if Junhui was, he'd have known Mingyu was on his way to the room and at least present himself better.  

 

“No.”

 

Junhui’s voice is muffled under the blankets. Mingyu walks into the room, imagining a heavy sigh being directed at him. It's been hours, they’re bored and packed. Mingyu's hand drags along the wooden bed frame, glancing down at the unzipped, but filled backpack at the foot of the bed.

 

“Come on, I'll drive?”

 

He offers, stepping carefully to face the mess of blankets. Junhui doesn't move, or speak. Mingyu kneels down, a hesitant hand pulling to reveal the top of Junhui’s head. No swatting hand or vulgar words, so he continues. Junhui’s eyes are tired, not meeting Mingyu's. He lets go of the blankets just as Junhui’s bare shoulders come into view. Mingyu places his arms on the bed, resting his cheek on them like Junhui.

 

“Is he gone?”

 

Junhui’s voice is hoarse, and the longer Mingyu's eyes adjust to this lighting, the more prominent Junhui’s own red and puffy ones become.

 

“Yeah, a few hours ago.”

 

Mingyu answers in an equally quiet voice. His gut twists, watching Junhui close his eyes tightly. There isn't room to poke fun or cheer him up. Mingyu's hands curl into fists, stopping himself from carding through Junhui’s hair the same way he does to calm Wonwoo down.

 

“You'll see him again, won't you?”

 

Minghao didn't indicate that he'd be ghosting on them for months again. Mingyu watches Junhui nod small, his eyes opening and glassy.

 

“But not until I start there next month.”

 

Junhui sits up abruptly, wiping at his face and sniffling loud. Mingyu stares at the blankets barely covering Junhui’s lap, quickly figuring Junhui can't be bothered about how irritating the wool is. Junhui's hands fall, gripping at the blankets. Mingyu looks up at him, wondering silently if Minghao isn't allowed to see anyone now. Junhui spares him a glance, shaking his head.

 

“I don't want to distract him.”

 

He says heavily, running a hand through his messy hair. Mingyu stands up, stuffing his hands in his hoodies pocket. He doesn’t quite understand what Minghao is going back to just yet, but he knows if Junhui is serious about it he needs to be too.

 

“You should be there with him.”

 

Serious or not, Mingyu can tell Junhui wants to and Minghao wouldn't mind. Junhui waves him off.

 

“He'll be fine, besides, I have my own shit to attend to.”

 

Junhui's tone sounds normal again. Mingyu quirks a brow, very curious as to what the mysterious pureblood vampire business could be. Junhui looks at him, giving him a look of disbelief and then the usual one he gives Mingyu when he's thinking Mingyu's an idiot. Mingyu frowns, not coming up with any answer but having a feeling Junhui's already stated what this business is. Junhui just sighs then, motioning to the door.

 

“Get out, I need to get dressed.”

 

He's playing or is actually mad, it's still hard to differentiate for Mingyu. He walks to the door, stopping when Junhui snaps twice. Mingyu can tell he has on a sour expression, but it quickly changes as Junhui tosses him Minghao’s car keys.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Oh, he's gorgeous.”

 

Wonwoo says under his breath. Mingyu blinks up at the ceiling, mind slow to figure out just when Wonwoo acquired his phone again.

 

“Tom was cuter.”

 

Mingyu sits up, pulling the blankets over them. They were looking at cats on Petfinder for an hour before Wonwoo decided he'd rather have Mingyu inside him.

 

“And I agreed, but Binx is just- look at those eyes, you match.”

 

He shoves the phone in Mingyu's face. A black cat with big amber eyes stares back at him. The photo looks professional and the small bowtie on it's collar makes Mingyu feel like he's looking at a business man rather than a cat. He shifts onto his stomach, pulling the pillows more under his chin.

 

“Fancy.”

 

It's been a week since they've gotten back to their apartment, but it feels longer. Truth is, something just clicked in Mingyu. He's on the same wavelength as Wonwoo and Junhui, matching their carefree attitudes and moving as little as possible during the dog days of summer. There isn't much on his mind, and he only really focuses back in to get off this bed and turn the A/C up so Wonwoo can cling to him more comfortably. It's strange, he would've thought the more they embrace each other, the quicker the passion dies out.

 

With all their free time, one would think they'd be having sex way more than they are, but it isn't like that. They do have a lot of sex, it's just different than Mingyu thought sleeping with the same person for so long would be like. It's intense, and it just keeps getting closer and closer to being as easy as breathing. He runs a hand through his hair, feeling the back of Wonwoo's brush up against his arm. Mingyu glances over at him, seeing the frown he has on.

 

“What's with the face?”

 

Wonwoo drops his phone onto his stomach, shrugging once.

 

“You've just been complimenting them, you don't actually want one.”

 

He states. Mingyu's lips are thin, eyes darting away to avoid his. He didn't think he was being that obvious.

 

“That..maybe was the case for the last twenty, but I seriously dig Binx.”

 

He gives Wonwoo a smile, that the other scowls out. Wonwoo unlocks his phone, staring up at the screen. His hair's a mess and there's dried blood on his chest. Mingyu pushes his face into the pillow, letting out a heavy breath. Wonwoo's mind works faster than his, usually after they sleep together Mingyu zones out. Wonwoo does too, but he ‘wakes’ up faster and picks up whatever they were doing before. Mingyu knows it's intense for him too, just the other day they ended up in the shadiest of gas station bathrooms all because some guy said he liked Mingyu's jacket.

 

Mingyu didn't think he would handle possessiveness well, but with Wonwoo it's more of a misunderstanding. Actually, Mingyu kind of has the other's thoughts mapped out now. Some guy complimented his jacket- Wonwoo agrees- Wonwoo then thinks about Mingyu overall- Wonwoo gets horny. He wasn't sure at first, but then he ran it by Junhui and the other confirmed that was pretty much it.

 

“He isn't good with other cats.”

 

Mingyu lifts his head.

 

“I thought you only wanted one?”

 

He shifts onto his side, scooting closer to Wonwoo.

 

“Uh, yeah, one for each of us.”

 

Mingyu takes the phone from him, holding it up for both of them. Binx has other bad habits listed but before Mingyu can comment, Seokmin's name pops up on Wonwoo's phone.

 

“When did you two become texting buddies?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't have his messages hidden, but all Mingyu could read was _‘when do i know h..’_. Wonwoo takes back his phone, texting away.

 

“A few days ago when Soonyoung emailed me asking for some advice.”

 

Mingyu sits up on his elbows, completely invested now.

 

“About?”

 

The thought of being left out doesn't even cross his mind. He's so curious about what Soonyoung, the kid with no filter who even announced to their lunch table back in middle school that his sister got her period, would tell Wonwoo- a stranger, that he couldn't his childhood friends. What's even worse is his partner in crime Seokmin, is doing the same.

 

“Ravishing Seokmin.”

 

Wonwoo laughs. Mingyu almost falls back down.

 

“And Seokmin's also asking the same?”

 

This wasn't at all what he was expecting. Wonwoo nods, scrolling up his phone.

 

“They're too embarrassed to talk with one another, even though I keep telling them I won't actually be there when they get down to it.”

 

He gives Mingyu his phone, but Mingyu can't bring himself to read.

 

“Why you?”

 

The question is genuine, Mingyu doesn't understand why Wonwoo was chosen, but he kind of likes that it was him. Now he has three others in his contact list.

 

“No idea, but it's kind of fun.”

 

His phone lights up in Mingyu's palm. He gives its back, looking over at the wall.

 

“Is that clock correct?”

 

Mingyu pushes off the blankets, going for his pants on the floor.

 

“It's a few minutes ahead, why?”

 

He grabs his own phone from the pocket, confirming it's past eight in the evening. Mingyu's clenches his eyes shut, clumsily putting his pants back on.

 

“My aunt's over, I was supposed to be home for dinner but you just _had_ to put on another movie.”

 

Is what he'll tell his family. Mingyu plops back down on the bed, shirt on his lap. He pauses, feeling Wonwoo behind him. The comforter is wrapped around his shoulders, swallowing up his body except for a hand, now smoothing up Mingyu's back.

 

“Why can't you just move in already?”

 

His voice is quiet, muffled as he buries his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck. Mingyu shifts, turning more to face him, their foreheads pressing together.

 

“I pretty much have.”

 

Wonwoo's eyes are barely open, refusing to meet his. A hand is at Mingyu's chest, fingers toying with the metal key around his neck.

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

Mingyu pulls back first, keeping some closeness with his hand smoothing down Wonwoo's side.

 

“I know, but it's just..I don't think she's ready yet.”

 

They've talked about this every night now. He has a feeling it's from seeing Junhui tough it out without Minghao, and he's far from complaining about Wonwoo being clingy, but it's dangerous for Mingyu to be so wanted.

 

“Does it have to be a week?”

 

Wonwoo's gaze steals his voice. Mingyu has to look away, taking a breath and cracking a smile.

 

“Kind of balances out the two I usually spend here.”

 

His hand leaves Wonwoo's body, watching the other put on a terrible expression. He cups Wonwoo's cheek, brows furrowing.

 

“Hey..I love being here.”

 

Wonwoo nods small, his hand resting on top of Mingyu's own.

 

“But..”

 

Wonwoo doesn't move away. Mingyu drops his hand, body shifting closer as his arms wrap around Wonwoo.

 

“But my mom worries, even if she isn't obvious about it. She's always been lenient with me, especially when I go on random camping trips with unknown locations and time frames.”  

 

He knows Wonwoo is smiling too, because his lips are against the other's neck. He kisses his way to Wonwoo's lips, forcing himself to limit this to just one peck. Mingyu's hands slide down to Wonwoo's hips, the blanket falling off of him.

 

“Just give it time. She's used to me not being home, it'll take her awhile to not have anything I own be there too.”

 

Wonwoo nods, but keeps his eyes shut as he presses his forehead to Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“Okay?”

 

Mingyu's voice is gently urging him to speak. Wonwoo sighs, pulling back.

 

“Okay. But I'm not coming over at night.”

 

He bites back his smile, watching Mingyu's face fall.

 

“Wha- don't tell me it's cause of Mob.”

 

Wonwoo raises his brows, lips pressed thinly.

 

“That isn't a dog.”

 

He states. In the time they were gone, Mingyu's household adopted a monster. It wouldn't have been an issue if Mingyu would've given him a warning instead of having him find out when sneaking in and his spot on the Mingyu's bed being occupied by it.

 

“He loves you.”

 

Mingyu whines and Wonwoo doesn't want to hear it. He shakes his head, crawling back to his side.

 

“He's as tall as you.”

 

Wonwoo leans over the edge, grabbing his boxers. Mingyu makes a weird noise of complaint behind him.

 

“I can't keep him out, he scratches at my door.”

 

This Wonwoo laughs at.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

He snaps, putting Mingyu's hoodie back on too.

 

“Fine. But I ain't showering off his scent before my welcome back hug.”

 

Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest, thinking he's just gained the upper hand. Wonwoo grabs his phone, sinking back into the pillows.

 

“ _Fine_ . Then you _ain't_ getting anywhere near me.”

 

He mocks Mingyu, keeping on a poker face. His will is breaking, the other scooting closer.

 

“Well, I guess I'm going to be even more late.”

 

Mingyu's sitting beside him, looking down expectantly. Wonwoo breaks, laughing as he sets his phone down. He didn't feel like being dressed anyway.

 

“Junhui's going to kill us.”

 

His arms wrap around Mingyu's neck, pulling him down. It's not like they were told they couldn't do anything today, but the other is still at the store. Mingyu's hands are at his sides, pushing up his shirt.

 

“We'll bake him a cake.”

 

Wonwoo laughs into the kiss, forgetting the lecture they're going to get for this.

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


“Why are we here?”

 

The car stops, a DMV behind them. Mingyu doesn't want to get out, feeling tired already with it being Sunday afternoon. Junhui unbuckles himself, holding out his hand to Wonwoo in the back seat.

 

“You two need ID’s.”

 

Wonwoo hands him his backpack. Junhui pulls it onto his lap, unzipping it and getting out his wallet. Mingyu rubs at his eyes, insulting Junhui silently for lying about taking them to a movie.

 

“I already have one?”

 

Mingyu looks through his mirror, seeing no other cars parked in front of the building.

 

“A vampire ID, Gyu.”

 

Wonwoo says quietly, sounding like he's trying not to laugh. Mingyu looks at him, biting back his own smile at how ridiculous that sounds.

 

“Go ahead and laugh, but you both are basically newborns.”

 

Junhui sighs, grabbing his phone next. Wonwoo unbluckes, mumbling something about feeling hungry as he gets out. Mingyu goes to follow, but stills, analyzing Junhui's face.

 

“Do you not like it here?”

 

He glances down at the other's white knuckles. This morning he seemed anxious, or angry, Mingyu can't really tell the difference. Mingyu should've known something was up with that behaviour contrasting the nice offer.

 

“Is there anyone that does?”

 

Junhui gets out, walking ahead. Mingyu opens his door, tempted to just sit here and wonder how long it would take Junhui to come drag him out. He decides it's best not to piss Junhui off again so soon, and joins a waiting Wonwoo.

 

“It looks closed.”

 

He looks at the buildings windows, all blinds closed and through the front door a darkened hallway.

 

“It isn't. Our kind works on Sundays.”

 

Junhui doesn't bother turning around, adjusting his backpack as he reaches the entrance first. Mingyu and Wonwoo follow, sticking close together.

 

“Will we get vampire social security's too?”

 

Mingyu asks like the smart ass he is, hand taking hold of Wonwoo's as they catch up.

 

“Yes. It'll take a few hours too.”

 

Junhui steps up to the front door, pressing down once on a doorbell that's much nicer looking than this building deserves. Mingyu gapes at his reflection, forgetting how funny this is supposed to be.

 

“Shit, is there vampire life insurance?”

 

He asks seriously, earning an inaudible sigh from the other.

 

“You don't have to keep saying vampire before everything, but yes.”

 

Junhui kindly reminds him. Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo's hand, stuffing both in his hoodie pockets. He'll stop with the annoying questions, not in the mood for a Junhui lecture.

 

“So like, do we all get separate plans or are me and Wonwoo under yours?”

 

Wonwoo's face goes blank, and Mingyu doesn't blame him. He's only begun to understand taxes and paying bills last year.

 

“I'm under my parent's still, you two are on your own.”

 

The hallway lights turn on and an older woman opens the door. Junhui and her exchange a few words, and then they're all being lead to a small office instead of the main room everyone goes to. There wasn't much to say, Mingyu feels like he was a kid running errands with his mom. They've been sat on this green plastic like couch, while Junhui and the woman from before- now joined with a boy around their age, hand each other paperwork.

 

“Think we’re being sold?”

 

Wonwoo whispers to him, Mingyu keeps his face blank as Junhui glances at them. His gaze falls to Junhui's hand, now in a fist. Junhui signals ten more minutes to them, and the two sink further into the couch. It's nearly impossible to hold in their groans of boredom.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

The ten minute wait was accurate, but Mingyu wishes Junhui could've signed a warning that it would be their turn to fill out paperwork next. It was pretty normal, similar to a human ID process. He and Wonwoo filled everything out, both having trouble with the turning date since it wasn't exactly marked on any of their calendars. Afterwards they got their pictures taken and received their new- top secret never reveal to a human, ID.  

 

“Oh look, we get more stuff.”

 

Mingyu says under his breath, stepping forward to take the two binders full of even more paper the boy just brought in. It's back to the couch for them as Junhui continues to talk quietly with the older woman. He's growing more anxious, and Mingyu feels like he himself would only make whatever Junhui's worried about worse if he says something.

 

“This is like some self help book people who are pregnant read.”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, watching him continue to flip through everything. He opens his binder, eyes drawn to the first page that's just an abundance of numbers and addresses, all with notes next to them that don't match what the names imply.

 

“Are these vampire owned?”

 

He asks and Wonwoo just shrugs, but it makes sense. Obviously a florist's business wouldn't also include selling blood bags unless a vampire owned it. There's hospitals listed, along with police stations, all with vampire workers. There's even a list on the back of which ones hire only vampires. He turns the page and makes a face. There's a clipart drawing of a dumpster and rainbow text saying ‘ _Keep the streets clean, dumpsters are made for corpses!’._ It doesn't even rhyme, and Mingyu's harsh critique of whoever put this together only worsens when he picks up a small pamphlet.

 

Mingyu opens it and frowns. A picture of Captain America is poorly printed with the words _‘So, you've been turned into a vampire..’_ under it. Mingyu wants to know who's putting outdated memes on official vampire documents, but keeps silent and reads on instead. It's a detailed guide on what to do when you've just been turned, where to go if you can't hunt, and numbers to call if a turned you know has lost their maker.

 

The following pages are what seems to be where Wonwoo was reading. It is like a pregnancy book, detailing monthly checkpoints for turned vampires. This would've been helpful for Junhui a few years ago.

 

“Can we go?”

 

Wonwoo shuts his binder. Mingyu looks up, seeing that they're alone now. Junhui stays by the counter, his bag at his feet opened with his paperwork shoved in.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He won't look up from his phone. Wonwoo slumps down, unaware of how sickeningly pale Junhui looks.

 

“I can't fill anymore forms out.”

 

Wonwoo groans, burying his face against Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu feels the same, but he's too bothered by Junhui to act on this boredom.

 

“Go wait in the car then.”

 

Junhui snaps and Wonwoo sits up.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

He's noticed and acted without hesitation. This is something Mingyu doesn't feel confident in ever doing. Junhui puts away his phone, sparing them a glance.

 

“Nothing..nevermind-please stay.”

 

Wonwoo stands, walking over to Junhui. Before anyone can speak, the door opens and Mingyu's gaze briefly meets a woman’s with Junhui's eyes. She stands in the doorway, gaze leaving Mingyu's, and landing on Wonwoo. When she looks at Junhui, the bag held in her hand falls to the floor. She steps towards Junhui, her eyes shining and Mingyu feels strange at how calm Junhui looks.

  


He stays still, letting her get closer. Wonwoo looks back at him, connecting the dots on who she is as she passes him. Mingyu doesn't know how this all came to be, if Junhui set this meeting up, or if they all had waited in her office for hours unbeknownst to her. She stops in front of Junhui, the two just looking at each other. Again, she moves first and Junhui looks scared when her arms tug him down into a hug.

 

The last time they saw each other, Junhui probably looked alot different. Maybe it's the same with her, Mingyu doesn't know how else to explain why Junhui isn't hugging her back. She pulls away, now crying noticeably with a hand pushing Junhui's hair out of his face. He's letting her touch him, but his expression is the worst Mingyu's ever seen it. He has a feeling this is what Junhui looks like when trying not to cry.

 

He covers her hand with his own, pulling it away from his face. It looks so painful just to touch her, and the roughness to his voice when he speaks next punches Mingyu's gut.

 

“This is Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui holds out a hand, amd Wonwoo hesitantly steps towards him. The woman tears her gaze away from Junhui for a moment, and she just looks at Wonwoo. There isn't any hostility on her face, but her eyes don't seem as gentle for him. Junhui clears his throat, urging Mingyu to stand silently.

 

“And Mingyu.”

 

She looks to him now, and like Wonwoo, just stares. After a moment, she nods small, acknowledging him and he does his best to smile politely. It's clear now she knows their connection to her son, and Mingyu isn't sure if that's a good thing.

 

“I..I won't bring them home, but I wanted you to meet them, mom.”

 

Her attention is immediately back on Junhui. His voice sounded strange, like he's never said that word before. Junhui's mom nods, delayed and still not speaking, but it feels like she has been, just in a way no one but Junhui could understand.

 

“I'd like for you two to go home first.”

 

Junhui says quietly, handing Wonwoo his keys. Mingyu's hand is  being taken by a relieved looking Wonwoo. There isn't any bad feelings leaving the two, Mingyu's pretty sure Junhui doesn't want them to see him cry.

  


*^*^*^*^*

 

“She hates me.”

 

Mingyu looks over at Wonwoo, the other leaning towards his window, face mostly hidden. The red light changes before he can reach over. Mingyu shakes his head slightly, hands gripping the wheel as he turns.

 

“I think she needs time.”

 

That's the best Mingyu can do. He glances at Wonwoo, hearing a quiet but disinterested hum. He's made up his mind on how Junhui's mom feels. There isn't much Mingyu can do here. He gets off on an exit, choosing a different destination than home, Wonwoo doesn't notice.

 

“How longs it been since he saw her?”

 

Keeping Wonwoo talking is the only way to stop him from getting lost in this bad thought. Wonwoo sits up, and Mingyu can see him shrug in the corner of his eye.

 

“Six years maybe? Might as well be twenty with how different he looks.”

 

That's what he figured. He can't imagine how those two are feeling.

 

“I hope this isn't my fault.”

 

Mingyu says out loud, hands sliding down the wheel. Wonwoo gives him a confused look.

 

“I sort of made him talk about his family back at the cabin...didn't think he'd take that leap so soon, you know?”

 

They can't walk along the beach during the day, there's too many people, so Mingyu settles by driving by it. Wonwoo rolls down his window, his lips pursed and thinking.

 

“He was probably forcing himself not to talk about her infront of me.”

 

Wonwoo doesn't speak more after that, but holds out his hand. Mingyu takes it, deciding they should head home now.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


It had been raining all day, and only getting worse by the hour. Mingyu and Wonwoo had spent all day in bed, safe under their covers with movies playing on Wonwoo's phone. It was all they could do to distract themselves from Junhui's week long absence. He had gone back home, promising it was only for a night, but later called to state otherwise. That was fine with them, he needed to do this and they weren't going to stop him.

 

Around three in the afternoon, is when he had come back. There wasn't time to think about how they must've looked tackling him at the door like two giant dogs, they missed him. After, Junhui had joined them, watching movies and taking every blanket they owned to make a giant pile of warmth and comfort. At eight that evening, with flood warnings appearing on their phones, Junhui voiced he was in the mood for human food they didn't have. Disregarding the conditions outside, because it's highly unlikely a vampire could be harmed in a thunderstorm, Mingyu was tasked with getting said food.

 

“What do you think you're doing?”

 

Mingyu turns around, his hands holding up Minghao’s car keys he took from Junhui's bag.

 

“Taking the car..?”

 

He understands being forced to go out, but he doesn't get why Junhui is stopping him.

 

“It's a five minute walk.”

 

Junhui's arms cross in front of his chest. Mingyu motions towards the living room windows, brow quirked.

 

“It's storming out.”

 

He can't be serious. Junhui leans against the kitchen counter, shrugging once as if to say _so?_

 

“It's not your car.”

 

This is because they didn't bake him a cake. It's not their fault he refused one.

 

“He never uses it.”

 

Mingyu's holding the keys captive, glancing at Wonwoo on the couch. He offers no help, already thinking the same as Mingyu. They brought this on themselves, it's best to just do whatever Junhui's wanting.

 

“Your wardrobe is nothing but hoodies , make use of them.”

 

Mingyu holds back on his insults, setting the keys down with a quiet _fine_ , as he goes to put on his shoes.

 

“Don't forget-”

 

Mingyu cuts him off, opening the front door.

 

“Yeah-yeah, double stuffed.”

 

Junhui grins, enjoying the annoyance he's causing.

 

*^*^*^*^*

  


Mingyu stops just before the stairs, relieving how he tripped up them yesterday. He pivots away, going for the elevator. It's already in use and Mingyu groans internally at human interaction. He hasn't really met anyone here and isn’t in the mood for it either. Aside from his friend group, which he hasn’t exactly been hanging out with much, interacting with other humans is as strange as passing by other turned.  The elevator doors open and Mingyu’s eyes glaze over.

 

“Did Vernon tell you?”

 

First thing he says to Woozi in four months and it’s met with an immediate scowl from the other and a sour taste in Mingyu’s mouth.

 

“What?”

 

Woozi adjusts his hold on a paper bag full to the brim with produce. Mingyu steps into the elevator, pushing down his own discomfort in hopes that they can just talk like normal, even if Vernon or whoever, set this all up.

 

“Hey, you know I can't eat right?”

 

He reaches out, touching some leafy greens. Woozi steps back, pulling the bag away with him.

 

“Mingyu, this is kale. What are you doing here?”

 

Woozi’s not mad, more so confused and Mingyu wants to ask him the same thing. Why else would he show up here with a bag of groceries? Mingyu’s eyes widen, his legs feeling like jelly.

 

“Those are your groceries.”

 

He says more so to himself. Woozi nods, coming to the same realization as him that they both live here.

 

“So you're here with those two, yeah?”

 

Woozi says, his face easily giving away his feelings of the others.

 

“Since school ended.”

 

Mingyu rubs at the back of his neck. He feels a smile tug at his lips, but it doesn’t seem right. The elevator doors close and they're stuck in silence.

 

“Are you going home?”

 

Woozi's looking up at him, face void of any negativity. Mingyu feels his words caught, throat dry.

 

“No, uhm there's a couple of movies I was gonna pick up..and Junhui wanted snacks.”

 

Be bites down on his lip, stuffing his hands into his front pockets. Woozi looks away, staring ahead at their blurry reflections.

 

“Snacks, huh..”

 

He mumbles and Mingyu nods with him.

 

“Yeah, oreos.”

 

Woozi nods, then makes a face. He's confused and Mingyu doesn't have the will to explain.

 

“What floor are you?”

 

He's impatient, even with the beeping around them signaling they're going up. Woozi adjusts his hold again and Mingyu feels the need to take the bag for him.

 

“Seventh. Were you gonna walk? It's pouring out.”

 

Woozi looks amused, and Mingyu's vision is blurry. He looks away, nodding once.

 

“Planned to, why?”

 

He can only look at the other's reflection, feeling overwhelmed that they're talking normally.

 

“I'll give you a ride, just let me put these away.”

 

The doors open and Mingyu hesitates to follow. Woozi's determined, walking ahead fast. He has no choice but to follow. For some reason this floor feels nicer, or maybe it just has better lighting. They stop in front of Woozi's door, and that alone is already a weird thing for Mingyu's mind to register. He's allowed to take the bag, just for how long it takes Woozi to get his keys out and open the door.

 

Seungcheol is in the kitchen when they walk in, already cooking something with the radio playing quietly from speakers in the living room. Mingyu says a quick greeting to the other, who's as nonchalant about seeing Mingyu like every other thing in life. Their apartment is more furnished, lived in and incredibly Woozi decor wise. They don't stay long, Woozi gives Seungcheol a goodbye kiss with a promise to come back before a dish Mingyu can't pronounce is done.

  


*^*^*^*^*

  


In Seungcheol's car, Mingyu becomes aware of a different smell than the expensive leather. He sort of noticed back in the elevator, but wasn't sure. Woozi starts the car, pausing while putting on his seatbelt.

 

“You okay there?”

 

Mingyu's staring at him, unblinking and mouth parted slightly.

 

“You do smell like febreze.”

 

Mingyu mumbles, and Woozi blinks at him. The two are silent and then Woozi's reaching behind Mingyu's seat. Mingyu flinches at the water being squirted in his face.

 

“Wha-fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

He covers his face, pushing back against his door. He hears Woozi throw the spray bottle into the back.

 

“Fucks wrong with _me_ ? Fucks wrong with _you_?! We've been together for five minutes and you're already doing some weird vampire shit?!”

 

Mingyu lowers his hands, staring at Woozi searching his pockets. He's frowning, breathing loud as he takes out his inhaler.

 

“God, Gyu..I haven't even gotten used to the fact that you died.”

 

He takes a puff, pressing his forehead against the wheel. Mingyu watches him calm down, his back no longer hunched over.

 

“You can't be doing that shit right away, okay?”

 

Woozi sits back up, wiping at his eyes. Mingyu nods slow, sitting back normally.

 

“Sorry.”

 

He stares ahead, tracing over the brick along their building. Woozi shakes his head, sitting back. For awhile they just sit, with the rain filling their silence. He must be more stressed than usual, and Mingyu feels awful.

 

“Are you..eating?”

 

Mingyu looks at him, caught off guard. He clears his throat, nodding.

 

“I wasn't at first but..it hurts if I don't.”

 

Woozi laughs once, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Doubt it.” He glances at Mingyu, “Don't make that face, you know you're a baby with physical pain.”

 

Woozi shakes his head and Mingyu doesn't bother arguing. At a red light, thunder is heard overhead and they both watch as the clouds light up with lightning.

 

“This Mother..what's her deal?”

 

The windshield wipers squeak once. Mingyu stares at the space they never reach, watching the water slide down.

 

“Nothing now.”   

 

He can feel Woozi's confusion, and shrugs once.

 

“Minghao killed her, for us.”

 

Woozi looks away from him, unable to process the heaviness in his voice.

 

“I don't trust him, he's too mysterious.”

 

Mingyu closes his eyes for a moment, seeing where Woozi's coming from. The entire time they were lab partners Minghao had strongly avoided any of Mingyu's friends, he should've known Woozi would still hang onto that.

 

“I mean..if you think about the life he's had because of her, I wouldn't let others in either..he's a good person, he's the reason why everything's okay now.”

 

This seems to get through to the other. Woozi sighs once, looking over at him.

 

“Is everything okay..?”

 

Mingyu looks out his window, watching two drops race down the glass.

 

“I'd like to think so...what about with you?”

 

There's lots to talk about, but Woozi will try and brush it off like nothing's happened.

 

“Same as always..a little weirded out by your sudden talent in acting, though.”

 

Mingyu smiles small, glancing at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He leans forward, turning on the radio.

 

“Your mom hasn't said anything at all, doesn't even suspect something's different.”

 

Woozi scoffs, switching to a better station for him. Mingyu clicks his tongue, sitting back.

 

“I swear you talk with her more than your own mom.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head, hating that he's not even exaggerating.

 

“I don't call her by name in front of you anymore, you have no right to complain.”

 

They turn into town and Mingyu's laughing loud. The rain is lessening, storefronts becoming more and more visible.

 

“Not complaining, just wondering why you two still talk so much.”

 

He coughs once, looking over at Woozi's face being painted with brake lights.

 

“She only has so many television series to watch, let her have fun listening to your stupid decisions.”

 

Mingyu bites back his grin, his stomach flipping at how familiar this conversation is. Woozi looks more relaxed and Mingyu feels okay with playing around.

 

“I'm not some reality show for you two to gossip about.”

 

He watches Woozi make a face, not believing him at all. Mingyu looks ahead, having trouble sounding serious. A Walgreens with a Redbox is across them, and Woozi turns on his blinker.

 

“You know I'm an adult, right? You don't have to keep watching over me.”

 

His voice cracks mid-sentence, not helping him at all. Woozi's unfazed, pulling into the parking lot.

 

“Nope, we're stuck with each other for life.”

 

Woozi stops the car, grinning at him. Mingyu laughs, shaking his head.

 

“I know, I love that.”

  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*

  


Going back to school wasn't as weird as Mingyu had thought. Not much has changed except he's no longer in the dorms. That's okay though, only Seokmin, Hoshi and Vernon are living on campus. Really the most challenging thing that's happened so far to him was hanging out with their childhood friend Chan again. It doesn't compare to anything he dealt with last year, but having the kid see his eyes could have been avoided.

 

It only happened because Mingyu had visited Vernon once without his brown contacts in and Chan saw. Luckily Chan's a stoner, so it wasn't too hard convincing him Mingyu's eyes were always kind of light. He's debated on telling the rest of his friends what he is, but it gets shut down immediately by Junhui everytime. He could just do it, though. Junhui's always working, there's a set amount of time he'd have before the other could come beat his ass.

 

Mingyu blinks down at his laptop, sinking down further into the couch. He didn't have class today, but Wonwoo did, along with other errands. He's getting better at spending time alone now that they're all on different schedules. Mingyu shuts his laptop, the living room having darkened without him realizing. He switches on a lamp, listening carefully to what knocked him out of his study mode. The front door opens and Wonwoo's scent is more prominent than the familiar sounds of his steps.

  


“Hey.”

 

He calls out, hearing some bags be set onto a counter, and then a gentle hand touches his shoulder. Wonwoo’s reply is lost in his sigh, plopping down on the couch. His head’s across Mingyu's lap and hand immediately moving Mingyu's own to his hair. He half expects Wonwoo to request a nap, aka hypnosis practice, but the other remains silent. Mingyu combs Wonwoo's hair behind his ear, looking down at his frown.

 

“My throat hurts.”

 

His voice is hoarse as usual. Mingyu kind of likes the rasp, but hopes Wonwoo gets used to talking for an hour straight soon.

 

“Have you decided how you feel about her?”

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, face relaxing as he gives a small shrug. Since they've been deemed actual vampire citizens, so many doors opened up to them, including the idea of seeing a therapist. The hunt for a vampire one was short, they only had to meet with two others before deciding to choose this current one. Mingyu thought she was kind the first session he had picked Wonwoo up from. Her office is bright and smells nice and she has a very gentle aura.

 

“We talked about my brother some more, and she doesn't mind not tackling my parents until I'm ready.”

 

Mingyu smiles, glad for the details. Wonwoo doesn't really talk about the sessions much, still getting used to the idea of going. He’s always been interested in getting help, he told Mingyu one night, but it was more of a dream rather than something he could realistically accomplish with their past circumstances. Wonwoo's hand smoothes up Mingyu's arm, stopping to grip his sleeve tightly.

  


“It passes by fast, and she's really patient with me..”

 

Which means he hasn't decided how he feels, but Mingyu can tell already it's a positive feeling.

 

“That’s great.”

 

Wonwoo sits up then, his body warm on top of Mingyu's as he settles down on the other's lap.

 

“Wanna mess around?”

 

He asks with a grin, arms wrapping around Mingyu's neck. The change in tone makes his brows raise. Mingyu has trouble flat out saying no, even though he's already feeling the need to touch Wonwoo for hours now that they're back together.

 

“He'll be home any minute.”

 

It's almost five, Junhui usually gets home ten past. There’s no way they'd get anything done with that time frame. Wonwoo leans in, a proud smile on his lips.

 

“He’s working overtime with the boss.”

 

Mingyu has a quick thought of how Junhui’s living out some porno fantasy, knowing the other can hear him. He laughs instead of answering, hands moving to Wonwoo's hips, kissing him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started this fic back in 2016, and y’all OG’s know how that went down, but i’m really glad people stuck with it, and I feel the same toward myself. I just want to say that this was a very light hearted vampire au. I kept the vampy-ness toned down because I know SVT doesn’t really have a lot of supernatural au’s, this fandom is more of a slice of life type with the exception of an abundance of hybrid au’s. I knew that the vampire plot wouldn’t really be that interesting to a fandom that focuses more so on the relationships.
> 
> Overall this fic is pretty chill, like even conflict wise i didn’t want to bore anyone by writing fight scenes, because visualizing things in writing where a lot is happening in the scene is hard for me to register already, so writing one is a no. Same using a broad vocabulary, big words make me zone out of the story which is why this fic is about a 6th grader’s reading lvl, maybe lower. Not that that's a bad thing, I just personally have more enjoyment with a story if I don't have to pause every line to look up a word or see the deeper poetic meaning (Not hating on those who love using metaphors because I do really like poetry and wish i could write in a more whimsical deep way^^).
> 
> This fic isn't perfect by no means, but if it managed to keep you entertained or made you feel something, I just want to thank you again for reading. I wrote a lot of this fic thinking about how others would view it and that kind of limited my storytelling, so I'll be sure to write for myself from now on. I would like to write a whole oneshot about junhui’s upbringing and when he meets Wonwoo, but i’m gonna need a long ass break from this universe to do that.
> 
> It just feels really weird being done with this fic. This universe was all I could think about/ have inspiration to write for for three years. It's really hard for me to complete things like this, it's not a one shot where I can just finish in a short time frame, this is something that can take years to do, I.. basically wrote a 270k long book about gay vampires with vanilla blood kinks.
> 
> Worth it.
> 
> As a final note, i ask anyone who read this long note ( ily tysm) just 2 questions to answer in a comment - totally optional I'm thankful for just one i swear
> 
> Did you have a favorite part and or scene or line of dialogue? ( i just wanna know what ppl like for fun)
> 
> And
> 
> For the love of all that is good and holy, were my sex scenes okay? ( I'm super insecure and am a sex repulsed person  and i just need to know if this is something i should just give tf up when writing or not)
> 
> OKAY
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. Thank you to [my beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinmymisery)  
> and as always,[my twitter](https://twitter.com/em_suny)


End file.
